Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry
by Epeefencer
Summary: This story will be a series of unrelated chapters. All will be based on different moments in the JKR books where Harry and Ginny could have gotten together before they did in the Canon Story. Though the first is in the CoS they will be posted at random.
1. Cos: After the Chamber

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**After the Chamber of Secrets**

Harry left McGonagall's office and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, relieved that they weren't going to be expelled or punished in any way.

He met Ron who was coming back from having escorted Lockhart and he prattled on about their getting Special Awards for Services to the School but Harry's thoughts were on Ginny. He was still quite concerned about her even though Mrs. Weasley had taken her to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

Of course they were the centre of attention when they entered but Harry was in no mood to talk to anyone and he quickly left for his dorm, leaving Ron talking to anyone who would listen about their adventure down to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry changed and got in bed pulling the curtains so he didn't have to deal with anyone if they came looking for him. He lay there for the longest time unable to fall asleep. He just stared at the ceiling and thought about this past year and his feeling that somehow he had let Ginny down.

Even though she was Ron's sister he knew they should have been better friends with her, looking out for her like the Twins had for him and Ron their first year. They should have done more, he could see that plain as the nose on his face now, why hadn't that been obvious all year long?

After a time he heard Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville come up to bed but he remained quiet so as not to let them know he was still awake. Finally Harry heard them all drift off to sleep and begin snoring peacefully.

Harry still couldn't sleep, all he could think of was Ginny, laying alone in the Hospital Wing and he couldn't stand it. Quietly he slipped out of bed and retrieved his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, pausing once when he heard Ron snort and roll over.

Once Ron had settled back down and began to snore again Harry dawned the Cloak and slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Thankfully there was no one about so he was able to exit Gryffindor Tower and make his way to the Hospital Wing.

Slipping inside he stopped to let his eyes adjust to the semi-darkness of the room. There, about halfway down he saw a small figure huddled in bed and he could see her shoulders shaking as if she was sobbing silently.

Glancing at Madam Pomfrey's office to make sure she wasn't going to come out he softly made his way down to Ginny's bed. As he got closer he saw she was crying softly to herself. So concerned was Harry that he inadvertently bumped the bed as he came close.

Ginny bolted upright in fright and said quietly, "Who's there?"

Harry pulled off his cloak and Ginny gave a start.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Harry whispered.

Ginny relaxed a little when she saw it was Harry. "That's OK," she mumbled.

She glanced at him and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I ah, well, I couldn't sleep and I kept thinking about you and just wanted to check up on you," he said nervously.

Ginny just looked at him for a moment and then nodded, "Thank You," she said sheepishly, breaking eye contact and looking down at her bed.

Harry watched her closely and he saw her shoulders slump slightly and then another small shudder passed through her body. He moved closer to the bed and sat down in the chair that was close to the side, probably where Mrs. Weasley had sat earlier that evening.

He noticed Ginny watching out of the corner of her eyes at him but she remained quiet.

"I'm Sorry Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny's head came up and looked at him confused. "For what Harry?" she asked.

"For not being a better friend this year," he said, ashamed of himself.

Ginny looked at him intensely and her mouth opened and closed several times like she wanted to say something but didn't quite know how or what she wanted to tell him. Finally she said "That's OK, I mean I'm just Ron's little sister, why should you have been my friend?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I should have been your friend if nothing else than you are Ron's sister but if anyone knows what it's like to be alone in a strange place for the first time it's me and I should have made a better effort," he said his guilt still eating at him.

Ginny nodded but again didn't say anything. She had a very sad look in her eyes and appeared to be very tired but she made no effort to lay back down and go to sleep.

Harry looked at her and he thought he knew what the problem was. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked full of concern. "Didn't Madam Pomfrey give you a Sleeping Draught?"

Ginny's eyes took on a somewhat frightened look. "She tried to but I spit it out, I hate being forced to sleep. Besides every time I close my eyes I see Tom again," she said with a small sob.

"I know what you mean," Harry said softly. "I see my Mum getting killed a lot when I go to sleep."

Harry looked at Ginny and his heart went out to her. "Would it help if I stayed here with you?" he asked. "I promise to keep you safe."

Ginny stared at him for several long moments and he saw here relax again. "Would you?" she whispered.

"Yes Ginny, I'll stay and make sure you're safe," Harry said. Then for some reason he didn't quite fathom he reached out and took her hand. "Just lay down Ginny, I'm right here."

Ginny looked at his hand holding hers before looking up into Harry's emerald eyes and she smiled a little.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he answered, returning her smile with one of his own.

Ginny lay back and closed her eyes, keeping a tight hold on Harry's hand. "Thank you Harry," she said so softly he barely heard. "I think maybe I can get to sleep now."

Harry carefully adjusted his chair so he could keep a hold of her hand without leaning or stretching and he watched as she fell asleep in what seemed like a matter of moments. Finally looking relaxed enough that she would sleep the night through.

As she slept he stared at her face, relaxed now in peaceful slumber and he marvelled at how pretty she looked. Her hair had fanned out around her face and he couldn't remember ever seeing something that looked so beautiful. It was like he was truly seeing her for the first time.

The hours passed and Harry kept watch, never once feeling the desire to fall asleep.

It was well past midnight when he felt Ginny stir in her sleep and mumble "No Tom, Please I don't want to," in her dream.

Harry quickly leaned over and with his free hand he softly stoked her hair and forehead, whispering into her ear, "It's OK Ginny, it's just a dream. I'm here and Tom can't hurt you."

Still asleep he felt her move and turn her head slightly towards him, muttering "Harry?"

"Shh, Ginny. I'm right here," he whispered to her softly. "You're safe, Tom can't hurt you. You're safe here."

Ginny smiled in her sleep and calmed down again, once more dropping into a deep slumber

When he heard Madam Pomfrey stir in her office Harry quickly pulled his cloak up over himself while remaining where he was, still holding Ginny's hand. He watched as the matron glanced out of her office making sure that Ginny was still asleep before she went back inside and dimmed her light.

Harry remained there the rest of the night, comforting Ginny if she seemed in any distress and was happy when she calmed quickly as he kept telling her she was safe and Tom couldn't hurt her any more.

All through the night he kept his vigil, making sure that Ginny slept soundly and undisturbed. He was surprised because he didn't feel in the least bit tired and he wasn't sure when it happened but he knew that Ginny would always be special to him, partly because of their shared experience in the Chamber and partly because of something else he couldn't quite put a name to.

Somehow she had taken up residence in his heart and he knew he'd never be able to look at her the same again.

Finally when the sun began to shine through the window Ginny stirred once again but this time it was because she was waking up.

He felt her squeeze his hand as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. She smiled shyly and blushed a little. "I almost thought it was all a dream," she said softly.

Harry returned her smile and asked "What was all a dream?"

"Your being here," she said shyly.

When Harry didn't say anything but just smiled at her she said, "Thank you Harry."

"Any time Ginny," Harry replied.

"Really?" she asked as if she couldn't believe she really heard him.

"Really Ginny," he said still with the smile plastered on his face.

"You should probably go," Ginny said at last. "You don't want to get into trouble on my account."

"You'd be worth it," Harry said seriously.

"What about my brother?" she asked.

"He better just get use to the idea," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him with widened eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked,

"Yes Ginny," Harry replied again.

Ginny blushed again, unsure just what to say, her mind in turmoil, wondering if she was reading to much into Harry's words.

"You'd better go," she said again.

"All right, but I'll be back," he said.

"When?" Ginny asked, her heart in her throat.

"As soon as I get changed," Harry replied. "I'll come and get you so we can go down to breakfast. That's if you want me too."

Ginny smiled, not believing what she was hearing. "I'd like that very much," she said softly.

"OK, then that's settled," he said as if that was all that mattered. "See you soon."

Ginny smiled at him but was surprised that both seemed reluctant to let go of each others hand. Finally they heard Madam Pomfrey stirring in her office and Harry glanced that way. He then looked back at Ginny and with out really realizing what he was doing he leaned in and gave Ginny a soft rather chaste kiss.

It caught Ginny by surprise but she did return it, relishing the feel of Harry's lips on hers. They both looked at each other in surprise as they parted but neither said anything.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, smiled and said, "I'll see you soon."

"OK Harry," Ginny managed to get out.

Harry straightened and pulled his Cloak up over himself and disappeared from view. As he walked quietly away he heard Ginny say to herself, "I really must be dreaming."

He snuck past just as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and started toward Ginny to give her a check up.

Harry hurried back to his dorm room where he found Ron and the others still asleep. He had just stowed his Cloak and started to get dressed when he heard Ron stir and yawn mightily.

"Where you off to?" he asked Harry sleepily.

"Breakfast," Harry replied as he put on his clothes.

"If you wait a few I'll go with you," Ron said yawning again as he stretched.

Harry felt his irritation rise, "Why don't I meet you there," he said as he tied his trainers.

"Where you going first?" Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "To check on Ginny," he said tensely.

"Why?" asked Ron as if he couldn't conceive of Harry doing such a thing.

"Because," was all Harry said as he stood up.

Ron looked at him funny, like he thought Harry had lost his mind. Finally he just shrugged, "OK, I'll see you there."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, not really wanting to get into it with Ron this early in the morning, or at all as he thought about it.

He hurried back down the stairs and back to the Hospital Wing, he paused outside the door to catch his breath for a moment before he entered. He was pleased to see Ginny sitting up in the chair dressed and waiting for him.

He felt his stomach do somersaults as he looked at her. To Harry she looked so stunningly beautiful that he couldn't even put it into words. He just knew he felt drawn to her like he had never been before, to anyone.

She smiled as he approached but she remained seated till he got to her.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, looking shyly at the floor.

Harry extended his hand and after a moments hesitation Ginny took it and she let Harry pull her gently to her feet. They began walking towards the doors, still hand in hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Harry felt his heart beating a mile a minute as he enjoyed Ginny's hand in his. Neither said anything but Harry was aware of Ginny glancing at him every few steps, a small smile on her face.

As they descended through the castle, Harry became more acutely aware of people looking at them as they walked.

Just before they got to the last staircase Ginny pulled Harry to a stop and looked at him funnily.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to walk in like this?" she asked lifting their joined hands.

Harry looked at her, cocking his head slightly, "Why is there something wrong with it?"

Ginny smiled slightly and shook her head. "Not to me, but I was just wondering if you were OK with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked looking quite confused.

"Well usually it signifies that the ones doing so are like going together or something," Ginny said softly, suddenly unable to meet Harry's eyes again.

"Does that bother you?" Harry asked, suddenly thinking he may stepped over some invisible line.

"No," said Ginny softly. "I just wondered if you might. I mean we haven't talked about it or anything."

It was Harry's turn to stare at the floor. "Well I'm kind of new at this," he said. "All I know is I like being with you Ginny and for some reason holding your hand just really feels, - Um, right. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Ginny said with a smile, "I feel the same thing."

Harry smiled at her again, looking into her deep, chocolate eyes, feeling like he was falling into them, all he saw was Ginny's eyes, totally oblivious to all the kids around them as they hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once again Harry felt himself leaning in toward Ginny and their lips toughed again. This time the kiss lasted a little longer and both felt shivers run up and down their spines, neither finding the sensation unpleasant. In fact both wanted to feel that sensation again.

Finally breaking apart Ginny smiled and blushed deeply. "So does this mean we're going together?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath, he hadn't really thought about it in those terms but he knew he liked the idea. "Yeah, I mean if you want to. I don't want to make you or anything," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and giggled. "Harry I couldn't want anything more."

Harry let out his breath that he had been holding, not even realizing he had been doing so. "Brilliant!" he said in relief.

Ginny frowned than, "What about Ron?" she asked.

Harry looked at her seriously, "Well he had better just get use to the idea," he said earnestly.

Smiling at Harry's pronouncement she pulled Harry forward and started down the steps again, "Come on. I'm starving," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled with her and they descended the last steps and headed into the Great Hall. As they walked up the row towards where Harry usually sat with Ron and Hermione they became aware of all the talking and noise falling silent as they walked past.

Ron looked down the row as they approached, smiling at first when he spotted Harry but then taking on a look like he'd just been hit by a Bludger when he saw Ginny's hand in Harry's.

Hermione looked just as stunned for a moment but then a smile crept onto her face and she gave them a knowing look.

Harry assisted Ginny into her seat on the bench before sitting down beside her. He noticed everyone looking at them, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Paravati were staring goggle-eyed.

"What?" asked Harry as he sat down.

They all suddenly became very interested in their breakfasts and the chatter picked back up.

Ginny was casually putting eggs onto his plate after serving herself, she then poured them both some juice as Harry served them both some sausages.

Hermione was beaming at them but Harry noticed Ron's face had changed from the stunned look he had earlier to a deep frown and his ears were beginning to go red. A sure sign that his temper was starting to build up. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Stuff it Ron," she whispered forcefully.

Ron looked at her in surprise and hissed "But he's with my sister!"

"So?" Hermione said.

"But," Ron began again.

"No Ron," Hermione said. "Ginny's been through enough already and Dumbledore said to leave them alone. If they want to be together you should just accept that and leave it be."

Harry had never been more grateful for Hermione's intervention than ever though Ginny pointedly ignored what was happening. She just looked at Harry and said, "Eat."

Harry looked at her and smiled as he picked up his fork and began to eat his eggs. For right now it seemed that things would be OK and that was fine with him. He was sure that Ron would voice his opinion later on but that didn't bother him. He was content to let come what may, Ginny was with him and that's all that mattered. Somehow he felt more complete with her by his side as he felt her take his hand under the table.

Harry felt the warm feeling run through him again as if Ginny was somehow connected and he knew there was still a lot to come in his life but for right now he felt as long as he had Ginny by his side he'd somehow over come everything.

**A/N: **This line of stories was the last thing my friend Sheila and I ever discussed. I was a little unsure about it but she urged me to go ahead and write them. So thank you Sheila, I hope everyone enjoys them.

Please review.


	2. GoF After Harry's Name is Drawn

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Goblet of Fire: After Harry's Name is Drawn**

Harry sat morosely in front of the fireplace, he couldn't believe that Ron didn't believe him that he hadn't placed his name into the Goblet of Fire. Some best mate he was turning out to be.

Hermione at least seemed to believe him but she had spent the better part of the last hour lecturing Ron, though to Harry it looked like all it did was increase Ron's resentment.

Harry shook his head, he just couldn't take it any more and since the way to the dorms was blocked by partying Gryffindors he made his way to the portrait hole and slipped out unnoticed by everybody but one.

Ginny noticed Harry slip away and she knew he was feeling very depressed. She hurried to catch up with him. As she exited she saw him slip down the Hall, descending the stairs. She followed him until he reached the bottom where he sat down and rested his head in his hands.

Ginny was torn about what to do, it was obvious that Harry had left because he wanted to be alone or maybe just to get away from Ron and Hermione who had been arguing as usual. Of course this time it concerned Harry and if he had put his name into the Goblet.

Screwing up her courage she said "Hi Harry," as she came down to where he sat.

Harry's head snapped up and it looked like he was going to make an angry retort but when he saw who it was the words died on his lips and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Hi Ginny," he said rather dejectedly.

"Can I sit down?" she asked softly.

"Um, sure," Harry replied, looking at her uncertainly.

Ginny sat down on the stair next to him and stared at her feet for a moment. Pushing her anxiety aside she looked over at him.

Harry was looking at her intensely and she almost lost her nerve but she pushed through her nervousness and asked "Are you OK?"

Harry shot her a withering look.

Ginny gave a small nervous laugh, "OK, stupid question," she said.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry asked pointedly.

Ginny almost broke at that point but in her heart she knew that he was only reacting to the way the others had been treating him.

"I thought you could use a friend right about now," Ginny said softly as she looked into his eyes.

Harry's face fell as he realized he had over reacted. "I'm sorry Ginny," he said with a sigh.

"It's OK Harry," Ginny said softly.

"No it's not," Harry said dejectedly, "The one person who is actually being nice to me and I almost snap her head off."

"I understand Harry," Ginny replied. She looked at him and saw how dejected he looked. She began to feel like she was only making things worse and began to get up. "I should probably leave you alone," she said.

Harry reached out and gently took hold of her arm, "Please stay," he said sincerely.

Ginny stared down at his hand resting on her arm, not believing that he was actually touching her.

Harry misinterpreted her look and hastily snatched his hand back. "Sorry," he said gloomily.

Ginny reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder, "No, it's OK Harry," she said realizing he had misinterpreted her look.

Harry looked up into her eyes and they locked gazes for a moment before they both hurriedly looked away.

They were broken out of their stupor by the arrival of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat coming down the stairway at them.

Harry jumped up and extended his hand at Ginny, "Quick, Filch can't be far behind," he said.

Ginny took his hand and was almost pulled off her feet as Harry hauled her down the last few steps and along the hall, away from the prying eyes of Filch's obnoxious cat.

They ran hand in hand around several corners, down a staircase and into one of the secret passages where Harry drew up short, Ginny pressed close to him in the narrow space.

They both grinned at one another in their shared elation of having escaped Filch. It was then that they both became aware that they were still holding hands.

They both blushed, looking into one another's eyes but for the moment they seemed reluctant to let go.

Finally with a shy smile Harry let go of Ginny's hand, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are you Sorry?" Ginny asked with a shy smile of her own and if Harry could have seen it in the dim light she was blushing furiously.

"I, ah, Well you see, I, ah," Harry stammered, suddenly aware of just how close they were standing. His head was spinning from Ginny's intoxicating fragrance and he tried to step back but Ginny followed, keeping herself close to Harry's chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Ginny said softly, embolden by the darkness that surrounded them.

Harry was dimly aware of Ginny's soft small hand taking his into hers. "This isn't so bad, is it?" she asked.

"N-no," Harry managed to get out, feeling light-headed now with Ginny's closeness.

Though Ginny was being the aggressor her insides didn't feel near as confident as the performance she was putting on. Her heart was beating like a Hummingbird's and her stomach was twisting into knots.

Harry could feel Ginny more than see her in the dim light, he felt the heat of her body standing millimetres from him and her warm breath brushed across his neck with every word she spoke.

"Is there something wrong with my hand that makes it difficult for you to hold it?" she asked softly.

Harry had never felt anything so soft and wonderful in his whole life. It was as if Ginny's hand had been made just to fit into his.

"Ginny, I . . ." Harry started to say but then he halted, unsure of just what to say.

"What Harry?" Ginny asked, her sweet warm breath caressing his skin, further driving him crazy.

"I – I really like holding your hand," he managed to get out. In the dim light he saw her smile shyly. "It feels really, - - Nice," he stammered.

"Nice?" asked Ginny, her smile fading a bit.

Harry tried to recover quickly, "Well more like wonderful," he said. "It's like my hand has been looking for something to fill it even though I didn't realize it until your hand was in mine and then I knew what it was looking for," he said sheepishly, not feeling like he had adequately explained what he was feeling.

Harry saw the look of surprise on Ginny's face and he was afraid he had said too much or failed in describing just what he was feeling.

Ginny saw the concern run across Harry's face and she was afraid that Harry would pull away. "I know just how you feel," Ginny whispered softly. "I feel the same way."

Harry felt his heart give a leap and his fear evaporated. His eyes drifted shut as a feeling of contentment filled him.

"Harry, are you OK?" Ginny asked when she saw his eyes close.

Harry's eyes snapped open and Ginny saw a green fire burning in them that hadn't been there before.

"Harry," Ginny began but Harry leaned toward her and his lips found hers forcing all coherent thought from her brain. All she was aware of was Harry's lips on hers and a tingling sensation running up and down her spine.

The kiss evolved into a series of little kisses as their mouths sucked and nibbled on each others lips. Ginny had never experienced anything so sensual in her life. She was dimly aware in the back of her mind that one of her childhood dreams had come true. Her first kiss was with Harry Potter, but not the Harry Potter of children's stories and legends but as a warm, live, breathing Harry who she knew to be just a normal young man who now had his one hand entangled in her hair and the other on the small of her back keeping her close as they explored each others lips in a kiss that was taking her breath away.

Finally they broke apart and Ginny gasped at her feeling of loss as Harry's lips left hers.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry breathed into her ear.

Ginny's answer was to put her hands on the back of Harry's neck and pull him down once more into another mind numbing kiss.

The second kiss lasted longer than the first and if anything the effect on both of them was much more intense than the first.

By the time they broke the second kiss both were panting hard, out of breath and slightly overwhelmed by the emotions that they were feeling.

Ginny snuggled tightly into Harry's embrace, feeling like she'd fall down if he hadn't been holding her. As their breathing returned to near normal Harry asked "Are you OK with this?"

Ginny couldn't stifle a small giggle and she whispered "Oh Harry, I'm more than OK with this."

"Really?" Harry asked softly, not believing his ears.

"Really," she replied softly as she gave him a small quick kiss.

Neither really felt like moving but they both realized it was now quite late and after curfew and if they got caught it would mean detention and the loss of house points.

Harry carefully peeked out from behind the tapestry that hid the passage they were hiding in. "The coast is clear," he whispered.

Taking Ginny by the hand they slowly crept out of their hiding place and made their way quietly back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Both shyly glancing at one another as they walked along.

Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady who gave them a knowing look and they entered hand in hand. The Common Room was virtually empty except for a couple of Seventh years working over in a corner and Hermione who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

She looked up at them as they came over and sat down on the couch beside her. Harry noticed her eyes widen in shock when she noticed they were holding hands.

"Harry," she said softly.

"What Hermione?" Harry asked.

"This sure isn't going to make things better with Ron," she replied.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, "What?" he asked incredulously. "You think I give a rat's arse right now what Ron thinks?"

Ginny giggled at Harry's response. "Come on Hermione," she said. "Ron's being a right royal prat right now and you know it."

"I know Ginny but it's just that this is going to make things worse," Hermione said.

"That's his problem," Harry said harshly. "You and Ginny have been the only one's who believed me when I said I didn't put my name in that damn Goblet and Ginny's the only one who came after me when I left this evening to be by myself.

"You mean go and sulk," Ginny said softly with a small smile.

Harry looked at her and blushed, knowing she was telling the truth and feeling a bit embarrassed by it.

"Don't get me wrong," Hermione said defensively. "I have always thought you and Ginny are perfect for one another but the timing is atrocious."

Harry just shrugged and then gave Ginny a grin, "Well you could actually say that this is Ron's doing."

When Hermione gave him a shocked look like he'd lost his mind Harry finished by saying, "If he had believed me I probably would have been hanging out with you and him and Ginny never would have come after me, so in a sense he was instrumental in us getting together.

Ginny and Hermione started giggling at Harry's reasoning, convoluted as it was it did have a certain sense of irony to it.

"So what happened if you don't mind my asking?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was content for right now to let Harry handle the questions from Hermione so she just snuggled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry paused for a moment to look down at her and he gave her a smile before he turned back to Hermione "Well we were on the side stairs just talking when Mrs. Norris came skulking around so Ginny and I ran for it and ended up hiding for a while. The next thing you know we were holding hands and it kind of escalated from there."

"What will the Twins say?" Hermione asked worried about what they could do.

Ginny just giggled and said "They know better than to stick their noses into my business. Lets just say we have a non-aggression pact and they know better than to break it."

Hermione laughed and put up her hands defensively, "I don't think I want to know."

Harry just looked at her with a new found respect. He'd always known that Ginny was very independent and feisty but to be able to keep the Twins at bay was really something.

When Ginny noticed Harry looking at her she said, "Don't worry Harry, just be nice to me and you have nothing to worry about."

Hermione laughed twice as hard and almost fell out of her chair. "Looks like you have your hands full," she said.

Harry just smiled at her, "Maybe I do but I can't think of anyone I'd rather have my hands full of than Ginny."

Ginny just beamed at him while Hermione was reduced to choking and sputtering.

Ginny gave a mighty yawn and Harry knew she was very tired. "You should go up to bed," he said tenderly.

Ginny just nodded, she'd really rather stay right where she was, tucked up against Harry's side but she saw Hermione giving her a look and felt she shouldn't push her luck. After all she didn't want Ron to come down in the morning and find them snuggled up on the couch. No telling what he'd do in his current state of mind and she didn't want to be caught sleeping when they confronted him.

Harry rose first as Ginny straightened up and offered her his hand so that he could help pull her to her feet. Harry walked her to the stairs to the girl's dorms and took her in his arms. Mindful that Hermione was watching, Ginny was surprised when Harry gave her another sweet, tender, spine tingling kiss, once more taking her breath away.

"Good night Ginny," he said tenderly.

"Good night Harry," Ginny replied.

Harry watched her all the way up the stairs and after she gave him a small wave and disappeared into her room he turned to the boy's stairs and fervently hoped that Ron was asleep because he really didn't want to spoil the feeling he had right at the moment. He felt like he could fly without his Firebolt and with a smile he ascended the stairs two at a time.

**XX**

**A/N:** Second instalment, just another place I feel that Harry and Ginny could have and probably should have gotten together.

As always please review.


	3. PoA: On the Train

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Prisoner of Azkaban: On the Train**

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. The Hogwarts Express seemed exceptionally packed this year and they were having no luck. In the last car and the last compartment only one person was the occupant.

The man was dressed rather shabbily with well worn and patched robes and he was sleeping, curled up in the one corner or the compartment.

Following Hermione's lead they entered as quietly as they could so as not to disturb the sleeping man. Ron wondered aloud who he was and Hermione said knowingly "He's Professor R.J. Lupin."

Ron was of course gobsmacked that Hermione knew until she pointed out that his name was printed on his case in the rack above his head.

They talked quietly among themselves until they were interrupted by the now expected visit by Malfoy and his side-kicks, Crabbe and Goyle. They hurriedly left when Hermione pointed out the sleeping Professor after making disparaging remarks about his manner of dress.

They had just settled back down when the train began to slow, bucking and shuddering as it ground to a halt. The lights flickered off and on several times before going out completely.

The door to the compartment opened and someone entered, tripping over Harry's legs before flopping down into the seat next to him.

"S-sorry," Ginny said softly.

Even though she had stepped on his foot and it throbbed lightly Harry replied "It's OK Ginny."

Hermione rose and tried to make her way to the door in the darkness but it opened as she reached it causing someone to run right into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Who's there?" Ron asked as he tried to find Hermione's hand to help her up.

"I-it's m-me, Nev-vile" said the figure still sprawled on the floor. As he struggled to stand and find a seat they heard movement in the corridor and a deep penetrating cold began to descend over them.

Suddenly a light flared and Professor Lupin was standing, cupping blue flames in his outstretched hand. "Quiet," he whispered.

Before he had a chance to do or say anything else the door slid open revealing a tall cloaked figure who stared into the compartment or at least seemed to because no face was visible within the dark hood of the cloak.

Everyone felt as if all the happiness was being drained from them and that they'd never be happy again. Two within the compartment were being effected worse than the others, Harry and Ginny sat there quivering and suddenly their eyes rolled up and they slumped to the floor together.

Professor Lupin shouted something and a brilliant white light shot from his wand, driving the Cloaked figure from the compartment.

As Harry returned to consciousness he was dimly aware of having heard a woman screaming as he slid to the floor. He was also aware of a soft small body laying next to him also regaining consciousness.

Sitting up he was surprised to see the other person was Ginny and she looked extremely pale, seeming to mirror how Harry felt. She smiled wanly as she struggled to rise and return to her seat.

Harry followed her action and flopped down in the seat next to her and he could feel her still shivering from the effects that she had under gone.

As the Professor returned to the compartment Hermione asked shakily "What was that thing?"

"A Dementor," Lupin answered as he took something from inside his cloak and snapped it in half causing Ginny to jump at the sound. He snapped the pieces in half again, handing them out to everyone. "Eat," he said gently. "It will help, really.

He handed pieces to Harry and Ginny looking at them with great concerns. Both were still looking quite pale and distracted.

Harry glanced at Ginny and noticed tears streaming silently down her cheeks while her lower lip trembled. As bad as he felt his heart went out to her and he wanted to do something to help her.

Ginny's hand was resting on the bench between them next to his so he moved his over and covered hers with his own. She gave a small jerk when he touched her but calmed when she saw it was just Harry's hand.

She turned her hand over and laced her fingers through his and gave it a small squeeze which Harry returned. He became aware of a warm feeling spreading up his arm from his hand that was intertwined with Ginny's.

He glanced at their hands and then up to Ginny's face which was mirroring his own. Slowly the warmth spread through his body, driving the bone numbing chill and feelings of despair away. Their eyes locked for a moment and a small smile crept onto their faces as they continued to look into each others eyes.

Harry was surprised because he swore that he could actually feel a calmness radiating up his arm from Ginny just like the warmth had.

Ginny still sat holding her piece of chocolate in one hand and Harry's hand in the other. Harry took a small bite of his chocolate and felt the feeling of warmth he was getting from Ginny become amplified.

Seeing that Ginny wasn't eating her piece of chocolate Harry put his piece up to her mouth and with a nod of his head he encouraged her to take a bite.

Almost as if in slow motion Ginny tentatively took a small bite, as she swallowed she glanced back at Harry and smiled slightly as Harry took another bite. He then offered Ginny his piece again.

They ate back and forth off of Harry's piece till it was all gone and then Ginny did the same as Harry, offering him a bite before taking one herself.

All this time Hermione was watching them with a puzzled look on her face. Though Ginny had hung out with them at the Burrow over the summer and had become more at ease around Harry she had never seen them act so intimately with one another.

Eventually Harry and Ginny finished all their chocolate but they continued to hold hands, drawing comfort from each other.

As they approached Hogwarts Ginny finally left to go to put on her robes and Harry keenly felt the loss when she let go of his hand. Once they arrived and had exited the train Harry felt quite anxious, scanning the crowd looking for Ginny.

He saw her making her way through the crowd and she came up to them hesitantly, drawing a scornful look from Ron and it looked like she was going to turn and leave so Harry grabbed her by the hand.

"Please stay," he said softly.

As soon as Harry had taken her hand they both felt the same warm feeling run through them as they had before.

"OK," Ginny said softly.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Ron asked angrily as Harry helped Ginny into the carriage.

Harry wasn't sure if Ron was speaking to him or Ginny but he didn't care and as soon as Ginny was seated he turned to Ron and said "Didn't last year teach you anything?" the annoyance dripping from his words.

Even Hermione shot Ron a scathing look as she climbed aboard the carriage, followed closely by Harry.

Ron hesitated but at the last moment he also jumped aboard, glaring at Harry and Ginny who sat side by side holding hands again for the comfort it afforded them.

The ride to the Castle was accomplished in a strained silence, though Harry and Ginny seemed immune to it, both had small grins on their faces and seemed quite comfortable holding each others hands.

Hermione watched them impassively though if one had looked closely they could have seen a small trace of a smile flicker across her face every now and then.

Upon arriving at the Castle they were greeted by the stern countenance of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter if you would follow me please," she said succinctly.

Ron hesitated and looked annoyed again as the three began to follow the Professor who saw him standing in the entrance.

"You may go in and be seat Mr Weasley," she said sternly.

With no other option Ron headed into the Great Hall, grumbling to himself the whole way.

When Harry, Ginny and Hermione were ushered into McGonagall's office they were surprised to see Madam Pomfrey waiting and she looked at Harry and Ginny critically.

"Dementors!" she said under her breath, shaking her head. She produced a large bar of Honeyduke's finest chocolate and broke it in half, thrusting them at Harry and Ginny.

Both simultaneously protested "We've already had some chocolate!"

They glanced at each other and smiled as Madam Pomfrey muttered about finally having someone who knew their remedies. The whole time Hermione had been watching them closely.

Seeing that Harry and Ginny seemed to have suffered no continuing ill effects from their encounter with the Dementor Madam Pomfrey cleared them to return to the feast.

"You two may wait in the hall for a moment while I have a word with Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said as Madam Pomfrey left.

Once alone they gravitated to one another and without conscious thought they took each others hands.

Ginny blushed when she realized what they were doing. "Are you OK with this?" she asked indicating their entwined hands.

Harry looked at their hands almost clinically and finally said, "Yeah, I am."

Ginny visibly relaxed when Harry spoke, almost as if she was afraid that he might have objected.

Further discussion was halted when Professor McGonagall opened her office door. Harry was sure he saw Hermione tucking something that flashed golden down the neck of her shirt as she followed the Professor from her office. Harry saw Hermione grinning as if she had gotten some good news and he wondered what they had been discussing.

All four trooped back down to the Great Hall, getting there just in time to sit down before the feast started.

Hermione took the seat next to Ron but Harry and Ginny were forced to sit across the table from them. Ron glared at them as Harry assisted Ginny in sitting down till Harry noticed Hermione jab Ron in the side with her elbow causing him to chuckle and Ginny to giggle.

After Harry sat down he looked at Ginny and their eyes met again. Harry was mesmerized by Ginny's eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown that seemed to have flecks of gold swirling in them. He was sure he had never seen eyes as beautiful as the ones he was staring into. He felt he could stare into them forever and never tire of looking at them.

As for Ginny the effect was the same but she was looking deep into the most amazing green pools that seemed alight with emerald fire, she too felt she could spend a lifetime staring into them and never tire of gazing into their depths.

Their reverie was broken by Hermione clearing her throat as she passed Ginny a platter of Roast Beast, she did so with a smirk on her face that Harry pointedly ignored.

When they had finished eating and before Dumbledore spoke Harry's and Ginny's hands found each other under the table. Dimly in the background Harry could hear Ron and Hermione bickering about something but he didn't pay the slightest attention to them. He just kept looking at Ginny who returned his glances with her own, causing them both to smile.

After Dumbledore dismissed them Harry rose and with both hands helped Ginny over the bench and they began walking to the entrance still hand in hand.

As they reached the door Harry heard the voice that he considered the second most annoying in the whole school, "Oh, Look! Potter's got himself a little girlfriend."

More calmly than he had ever thought possible whenever Malfoy taunted him, Harry turned and saw Draco standing nearby flanked by his shadows, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Maybe I do," Harry said with a smile. "She's certainly better than the two you're with."

Everyone within hearing distance began to laugh and snicker at Harry's implication. Harry was gratified to see Draco blush as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before he just turned and stalked away.

Harry glanced at Ginny and saw she was smiling and without another thought they began to climb the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. It was while they were climbing the stairs that Harry realized what he had implied about him and Ginny.

"Ahm, Ginny," he said hesitantly. "You didn't mind the way I handled Malfoy, did you?" He glanced at her not knowing what to expect.

Ginny looked at him smiling but blushing slightly. "Not in the slightest," she replied shyly.

Harry felt the blood rising in his cheeks too. "I mean I all but said in front of the whole school that we were going together without even consulting you," he said sheepishly.

Ginny's blush deepened, "Yeah, I know," she said softly, glancing down at the floor.

Ahead Harry spotted a crowd who had been stopped by Peeves so he steered Ginny into one of the secret passages that would take them around the bottleneck. It would be a bit longer of a walk but they wouldn't have to deal with the poltergeist.

Once inside the passage Harry continued their conversation. "And that doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"No Harry, it doesn't," Ginny replied.

Though Harry couldn't explain it at the time he felt his heart leap and a smile grew on his face.

They slowly made their way up through the corridors, in no real hurry to arrive at the Common Room where Harry was sure that they'd have a confrontation with Ron. As they neared the portrait hole Harry pulled Ginny to a halt.

Harry's mind was in turmoil, he hadn't really thought about having a girlfriend but he was kind of committed now with his mouthing off to Malfoy in front of everyone.

"Ginny, we need to talk," he said concerned. "I've kind of put you on the spot and I feel bad about that."

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "It's OK, really."

Harry sighed, he didn't think he was making himself clear to Ginny.

Ginny saw Harry's discomfort and she stepped closer. "It looks like we have a couple of choices available to us," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking down into Ginny's amazing eyes.

"Well," Ginny said as she place her free hand on Harry's chest, "The way I see it we can pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend or we can actually give it a go and see how things turn out."

Harry could feel Ginny's hand on his chest and it seemed that it was setting him on fire. He could smell her intoxicating fragrance and it was making his head spin and he was acutely aware of how close she actually was.

"So Harry, which shall it be," she said running a finger over his chest.

Harry was feeling very warm now and he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He stared down into Ginny's deep chocolate eyes and he found himself falling down into them and the next thing he knew their lips were touching.

If her eyes were amazing to stare into he found her lips so soft and warm it was almost overwhelming. Without thinking about it his one hand found it's way up into her hair and he loved the soft silky feel of it as it flowed through his fingers.

They were both taken by surprise by the intensity of the feelings they felt while their lips were together. Though rather chaste as kisses go the fact that this was the first kiss for either of them they found it quite intoxicating.

Ginny leaned against Harry's chest and closed her eyes. "Wow," she breathed huskily.

"Wow indeed," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So we're really going out?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, hugging Ginny to him.

"What are we going to tell Ron?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed, "As much as I'd like to keep this from him I think honesty is the best so I'll tell him the truth. We've decided to go together."

Ginny's eyes glistened as she looked up at him. "Thanks Harry," she said softly. "That means a lot to me."

"Your friendship and feelings mean more to me than lying to make things easier," Harry said truthfully.

Knowing they didn't have much time before curfew they finally entered the Common Room where they found Hermione sitting by the fire and Ron furiously pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked hotly.

"We detoured around Peeves," Harry said hoping to calm Ron down some before he sprung his and Ginny's new relationship on him.

"Well others got back fairly quickly," Ron said accusingly.

"We took a walk and talked Ron," Ginny said joining the conversation.

"What could Harry possibly have to talk to you about?" Ron asked her incredulously.

Hermione had risen and tried to intervene but Ron pointedly ignored her, his growing anger thwarting her efforts.

"Look Ron, you saw what happened on the train. Ginny and I have something in common that no one else has experienced. If you can't accept that then you and I are going to have a problem," Harry said, his anger rising too.

Ron blinked several times as Harry's words sunk in and though it was obvious that he didn't agree fully with with what Harry had said he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

Hermione had come over and taken Ron's arm trying to help defuse the situation.

"If you can talk and listen rationally Ginny and I have something to tell you two," Harry said. Ginny had retaken Harry's hand and he felt the calming effect coming from her touch. In a strange quirk Ginny was experiencing the same effect because she certainly didn't feel calm as her anger at her brother had risen with every word that he spoke. In fact her hand had closed on her wand and she had been very close to casting her famous (at least within her family) Bat-Bogey Hex.

When it became apparent that Ron was willing to listen Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch while Hermione and Ron took nearby chairs.

"What do you want to tell us," Hermione asked, glancing back and forth between Harry and Ron. She could see that Harry was nervous while Ron still looked surly.

"Well I ah, I kind of implied to Malfoy that Ginny and I were going together down in the Great Hall and quite a few people heard me say it," Harry said hesitantly.

Ron looked further incensed but Hermione spoke up first, "But Harry, lying about something like that can only cause trouble."

"We know Hermione," Harry replied. "That's why Ginny and I have decided to really start going together."

"What?" shouted Ron. "You – you – you can't do that," he stuttered. "She's my baby sister!"

"I'm not a baby any more!" Ginny said vehemently.

"We know you're not," Hermione said shooting Ron a disparaging look.

Ginny quieted down but she kept looking at Ron with her eyes smouldering with her barely contained anger.

"Look Ron, Ginny and I decided that we could either lie about it or make it true and we decided that honesty is the only way to go. So we've decided to go together and there isn't anything you or anyone can say to change our minds," Harry said lowly. As if to punctuate their declaration Harry put his arm around Ginny and she tucked her head against his shoulder. Both looked defiantly at Ron who just stared back at them in disbelief.

"What will Mum say?" was all Ron could come up with.

"She'll be happy for me," Ginny said with a confidence she really didn't feel completely.

"Well I think it's nice that you two have found one another to give each other comfort," Hermione said.

Ron just stared from Harry to Ginny and back again. Finally seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere he rose and said "I'm going to bed and you should too Ginny."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ginny replied hotly.

"Fine!" Ron said as he stalked away.

Hermione sat there watching Ron stomp away. She sighed and said "He'll come around eventually."

Harry was watching him too, "He'd better," he said emphatically.

Hermione stood up, "Well it's getting late so I'm heading up to bed too." She then got a little smirk on her face "Behave you two," she said as she headed off to the dorms.

Ginny snuggled a little tighter into Harry's side and they both sat there for a while staring into the dying fire.

Harry glanced down into Ginny's peaceful face, her eyes were closed and he was worried that she might have fallen asleep but he was surprised when she asked "You're not sorry about this are you?"

"No I'm not Ginny," Harry said truthfully.

"Good," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Harry looked down again and he was taken by the way Ginny's hair seemed to glow in the light of the fire. Never having taken much notice of girls before he was surprised how beautiful he thought Ginny was. He stared at her face noticing for the first time the sprinkling of freckles across her nose and the soft fullness of her lips.

Something he didn't understand passed through Harry in that moment, Ginny he realized was now very important to him in a way he couldn't define. She had taken up residence in his heart somehow without him even knowing it and as if Ginny sensed something her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

Some inner instinct seemed to take control of his body and without conscious thought he leaned down and tenderly kissed Ginny. As before when their lips touched it seemed the world disappeared and all that existed for the two was the lips and body of the other.

Ginny reached up with her arm and wrapped it around Harry's neck and hung on tightly.

Harry also tightened his arm around Ginny as he gave himself over to the feelings that were coursing through his body. The warmth that he had felt before was amplified a hundred fold and he was overwhelmed by them. His head spun and he felt like he was falling.

They young couple finally broke their kiss and both were equally affected. Ginny had never felt anything like it before. She had thought her crush on Harry had been so intense but it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. She clung tightly to Harry, sure she would fall over if she let go,

At first Harry kept his eyes closed trying to get his feelings and body back under control. His heart was racing along with his head spinning. He had never experienced anything like it before.

"Merlin, Ginny," he finally got out.

Ginny burrowed further into Harry's embrace, not trusting herself to move just yet. "I know Harry," she replied tenderly.

They sat there for quite a while till Percy came down and started sending everyone who remained up to bed. Fortunately he didn't see Harry and Ginny but they knew that it was really late and they had better head off to bed.

Rising reluctantly they headed to the stairs up to the Girls dorms. Harry stare into Ginny's wonderful chocolate eyes and saw her feelings for him shining out. Smiling he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "Goodnight Ginny," he said tenderly.

Ginny smiled staring up into Harry's amazing emerald green eyes and was ecstatic that the look she saw in Harry's eyes, a look that spoke of their future together, however undefined that was at the moment, was just for her.

Ginny hugged Harry before she all but floated up the stairs. She paused on the landing and looked back down on Harry who had remained at the foot of the stairs, watching as she went up to bed. She smiled and waved to him before she disappeared into her room.

Harry felt like someone had just turned out the lights as the room seemed to dim now that Ginny was no longer in sight. Smiling he turned and headed up to his own bed, wondering if he'd ever be able to get to sleep considering how excited he felt.

He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring but for the first time he was looking forward to the new day so he could see Ginny again.

**XX**

**A/N: **I know many are going to comment about the relatively young ages of Harry had Ginny. It is my feeling that magical children mature quicker that Muggle children plus the fact of the experiences that Harry and Ginny have under gone has stolen their childhood from them.

As always your reviews are appreciated.


	4. OotP: Christmas

Harry Loves Ginny

Order of the Phoenix: Christmas

The Weasley's were upset with Sirius' pronouncement, having just arrived at Grimmauld Place they wanted to get to St. Mungo's as fast as possible but he had squashed that idea. The Twins and Ron were visibly upset but flooped down into chairs anyway, glaring at him.

Ginny also took a seat but her face was much harder to read. She curled up in her chair and stared into the fire

Harry didn't know what to do with himself, he was extremely agitated and his mind was racing with the thoughts of his vision replaying over and over in his mind. Somehow he was sure it was all his fault. He finally slumped down into a seat near Ginny and hung his head.

He noticed Ginny's eyes flitting over to look at him every few moments. At first he thought it was because she was silently accusing him for the attack on her father but the longer it went on he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Are you OK?" she eventually whispered.

Harry's head jerked up in surprise at her words, he had been so engrossed in thinking if Voldemort had possessed him he hadn't noticed the change in Ginny's attention.

His mind wanted to say his usual "Fine" but it faltered on his lips. He broke eye contact and he stared down at the floor, no longer able to meet Ginny's eyes.

Ginny sat up and looked at him closely, seeing the look of guilt that washed over his features. She reached out and gently laid her hand on his arm.

Harry's first instinct was to jerk his arm away and Ginny felt his give a small jerk but he fought the urge and he kept his arm were it was.

Slowly Ginny felt Harry relax as he took comfort from her touch. It was so foreign to him, never having any while he was growing up and even though he had become accustomed to Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hugs this soft caring gesture from Ginny was totally outside his experience.

He looked up stared into her eyes and he felt himself being drawn into her gaze. All the thoughts of his guilt about her father began to bubble up and he felt his eyes tearing. He desperately wanted to pour out everything to Ginny but he couldn't bring himself to do so in front of the others.

He glanced around to see if anyone was watching and was glad that they all seemed to be either consumed in their own thoughts or asleep. He looked back into Ginny's eyes and was heartened by her look of concern.

"Ginny, I. . ." Harry started but he felt his throat close up as he choked on his emotions and tears started to silently roll down his cheeks.

Ginny's concern grew, she knew something was deeply troubling Harry but she couldn't fathom what it could be. Then she had an intuitive leap and she realized that Harry was blaming himself for what had happened.

Just as she was about to say something her mother came bursting through the door announcing that Mr. Weasley was stable and out of danger.

While Ginny's relief was evident Harry was acutely aware that she was watching him intently.

With a flurry of activity Sirius and Mrs Weasley made a huge scrumptious breakfast and made everyone sit down.

Harry stared at the food and though his stomach was growling he didn't feel like eating, Mrs. Weasley's profuse thanks for saving Mr. Weasley ringing in his ears.

Refusing to look at anyone Harry was staring down at his plate when two large spoonfuls of scrambled eggs plopped into veiw, followed by sausages and a couple slices of toast. He looked up in surprise to see Ginny was the one who had dished the food onto his plate. He was about to say something when Ginny's eyes met his and she said softly but firmly, "Eat!"

He was about to snap an angry retort at her when she said "Eat or I'll hex you!" Again her words were so softly spoken that no one but he could hear, but there was steel in them, like she'd brook no disobedience.

Harry felt his anger rising but once again Ginny headed him off. Much softer and tenderly she said, "Please Harry, you really need to eat something," imploring him to eat.

Something in her tone reached him and he felt his anger dissipate. He nodded at her, once again having a lump in his throat and he felt his eyes filling with tears.

He just couldn't understand how she could be so kind to him after what he had convinced himself he had done. Fighting back his tears and emotions he began to eat mechanically all the while trying to figure Ginny out.

Without realizing it he finished off the plate full of food before him and he stared at it in disbelief.

"Would you like some more?" Ginny whispered to him.

"Yes, please," he answered softly.

Ginny once more served up the food onto his plate, a little less than the first time but still a generous second helping. "If you want more just ask," she said.

"OK," Harry replied softly and glancing at her he added "Thank you."

All this time the others had been boisterously celebrating further down the table and were totally oblivious to Harry and Ginny.

When everyone was full Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone up to their rooms for some much needed sleep. She was also quite pleased to see that Harry had eaten a decent amount, she had been so worried that he'd be too upset to eat anything.

Ginny had stalled a bit so that her brothers were well on their way up stairs so that she was able to follow Harry closely as he left well after Ron and the Twins had. Once in the hall and away from Sirius and her mother she gently grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the parlour.

She could see the apprehension in his eyes and she knew she had to tread lightly or Harry would shut down and that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. She gently took his hand and led him over to the couch, pulling him down next to her.

She took a deep breath and steeling herself for the coming confrontation she expected she said "Talk to me Harry."

Once again she saw Harry's emotions flit across his face, the fear, guilt, shame and confusion along with a myriad others that kept flitting to the surface as his mind raced through the memory of what had happened.

Harry tried to voice what he was feeling but the words refused to come and the next thing he knew the tears had started again. He was vaguely aware of Ginny taking him in her arms and pulling him into her body and letting him cry onto her shoulder.

Ginny heard a soft noise behind her and she looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. It looked like she was about to say something but the scene before her had brought her up short.

Ginny looked imploringly at her mother, giving her a small shake of her head, silently begging her to not interrupt.

Mrs. Weasley nodded after a moment and silently backed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she held onto Harry tightly, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him as she tried to comfort a broken, sobbing Harry.

She knew she needed to get Harry to talk about what had happened. She had learned from Madam Pomfrey after her experiences in the Chamber of Secrets that talking right away was the best way to deal with the trauma of bad emotional experience.

Slowly Harry sobs wound down until he was breathing raggedly into her shoulder. She felt him relax into her comforting embrace and she silently hoped the worst of it was past.

Without lifting his head Harry said softly "Thanks Ginny."

"Any time Harry,"Ginny replied. "That's what friends are for."

She felt Harry stiffen momentarily but then he slumped dejectedly against her again. "How can you be my friend after what I've done?" he asked self accusingly.

"Just what is it you think you've done?" she asked tenderly.

"I, I," Harry stuttered, to ashamed to bring himself to verbalize what he was sure was the truth about what he had done.

Ginny continued to hold Harry, letting him gather himself for a few moments. "Tell me what you think you've done?" she probed delicately.

She felt him take a deep breath, schooling himself before letting it out. "I attacked your dad, it was me, I was the snake. I did it!" he said as he began to cry again.

Ginny held him and rubbed his back, letting her touch tell him non-verbally that she didn't believe a word he had said.

Harry slowly regained control again and he relaxed into Ginny's comforting embrace somehow feeling her love and concern in her gentle caring touch.

"Harry you know it wasn't you, you just won't let yourself accept that fact," Ginny said gently. "Deep down you know that just isn't possible, that there has to be some other explanation for what you experienced."

She let Harry digest that and she could feel him squirm in her grasp as he played her words over in his mind, letting them sink in, trying to mesh what he had felt with the knowledge he possessed.

"But I saw," Harry started.

"Seeing and doing are two different things," Ginny said firmly, cutting him off.

"Then somehow Tom is possessing me," Harry said bitterly.

"Well seeing how you know someone who has been possessed by him you have a way to find out," Ginny said.

Ginny felt him stiffen against her as he realized what she was referring to. "Oh Godric Ginny! I'm sorry. I forgot," he said disparagingly.

"It's OK Harry," she said. "It's not like anyone talks about it." She felt him slump again . She gently lifted his head by his chin, "Look at me Harry."

Reluctantly Harry lifted his eyes to meet hers, their faces were just inches apart and he stared into her amazing deep chocolate brown eyes and he found himself holding his breath.

Her eyes seemed to be looking deep down inside of him, he saw little flecks of green and gold literally taking his breath away. He had never seen such gorgeous, soul searing eyes that spoke volumes to him and he realized he wanted to stare into them again, somehow, some way.

"Tell me Harry," she whispered. "Have you had large periods of time where you can't remember where you were or what you did?"

Not trusting himself to speak, all Harry could do was shake his head, all the while staring into Ginny's warm caring eyes.

"Have you ever found yourself somewhere and not known how you got there or what you were doing?"

Again all Harry could do was shake his head.

"Then trust me Harry, you haven't been possessed by Tom. Whatever happened it was something else but rest assured he hasn't been possessing you," Ginny said softly but firmly. "Understand?" she asked.

Harry nodded, relaxing once more into Ginny's arms. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

Ginny absent mindedly ran one hand through Harry's hair as she chose her words carefully. "What ever you're experiencing it isn't possession."

Harry felt drained and suddenly very tired. Ginny sensed his exhaustion and gently disentangled herself from him as she stood up. Taking his hand she gave him a gentle tug urging him to stand. "Come on Harry, you need to get some sleep."

She led him up to his room that he still shared with Ron and quietly she opened the door hoping that Ron was asleep. Her prayers were answered as she found Ron snoring away, sound asleep and oblivious to Ginny leading Harry into the room.

Ginny untied Harry's dressing gown and saw the state of his clothes. He had sweated profusely while in the throes of his vision and was a mess. Shaking her head Ginny went to Harry's trunk which had shown up sometime during the long wait to hear about her father and she pulled out a clean t-shirt and pj bottoms.

Harry just stood there passively as Ginny retrieved his fresh clothes and when she turned back to him he stood there virtually asleep on his feet.

Ginny stepped close and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. She then helped him put on the clean shirt. She then glanced at his pj bottoms and making a quick decision she handed the clean pair to him. "Change," she said softly as she turned her back.

She heard movement behind her and in a few moments Harry said, "I'm done."

She took the sweat stained pjs from his hand and tossed them on the trunk with his soiled tee, then turning back the blanket and sheet she gently pushed Harry back till his knees came in contact with the mattress causing him to sit down abruptly. She then gently pushed him down till he was laying in bed, all the time keeping his eyes on Ginny.

She gently tucked him in and removed his glasses, placing them on the table next to the bed, acutely aware of Harry's gaze following her every move.

She leaned in to whisper to him so as not to disturb Ron and she said tenderly, "Get some sleep Harry," and then without thinking about it she gave Harry a small kiss, their lips touching for the briefest of moments.

It was a small gesture that surprised them both and they stared into one an others eyes for a moment. The slowly Harry's eyes drifted shut and Ginny thought that he had fallen asleep but then he whispered softly, "Thank you Ginny."

"You're Welcome," she whispered back, "Now sleep."

"Can we talk again later?" he asked sleepily.

"Of course," Ginny replied, gently running her hand through his fringe. "But you need to sleep now."

"I think I'll be able to now," he said very softly as sleep began to claim him.

Ginny straightened and watched for a moment as his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time she thought that Harry actually looked at peace and he looked much younger as if years had been lifted from him.

Her mind kept replaying the kiss over and over and she couldn't fathom what had made her do it. It had just happened as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

Taking one last look at Harry's face she turned and quietly left the room. Somehow she wasn't surprised to find her mother outside the door.

After gently closing the door she heard her Mum ask "How is he?"

Even though Ginny was extremely tired herself she said "Let's go talk."

Molly nodded and they headed back down to the kitchen where Molly put on the kettle to make a pot of tea. When it was ready she sat down with Ginny. Everyone else had long ago gone off to bed leaving them alone.

Ginny took a long sip of her tea before she said "He's doing better but he still has a long way to go."

Molly nodded and just let Ginny talk, knowing full well what her daughter had gone through during her first year at Hogwarts along with everything she had done to overcome it as much as she had.

"Mum, we need to not press Harry about this. It will only make him defensive and withdraw from us," Ginny said earnestly.

Molly looked at her daughter intently, "Can you handle it?" she asked pointedly.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah I think I can help him Mum but everyone else needs to back off and only talk to him about it if he brings it up, especially Ron," she said seriously. "He can be shall we say a bit tactless," she added with a small smile.

Molly chuckled, knowing her youngest son all too well. "Don't worry I'll take care of your brothers and I'll talk to Sirius too."

She noticed how tired Ginny was so she said tenderly, "Now off to bed with you young lady. You'll need to be rested if you're going to tackle the job you've taken upon yourself." Knowing that as young as she was, Ginny was best equipped to help Harry.

Ginny smiled tiredly at her mother and nodded as she yawned mightily. She rose and went over and gave her mother a kiss and a hug. "Good night Mum and thanks for trusting me to help Harry," she said before heading off to bed.

"Good night dear," her Mother said as she watched her daughter walk away. Hoping that she knew what she was doing and that she could help Harry.

As Ginny drifted off to sleep she replayed the kiss she had given to Harry over in her mind and she smiled at the memory of Harry softly returning it.

**XX**

That evening after Molly had returned from St. Mungo's she announced that they would all be staying at Grimmauld Place for the Holidays.

She was glad to see that everyone was up and appeared rested though she could see the haunted look in Harry's eyes. She silently prayed that Ginny would be able to help him. He had suffered so much for someone so young.

Sirius was delighted that they would all be staying for the Holiday and was going out of his way to make the dreary old house as festive as possible.

Molly had taken her sons aside earlier and threatened them most severely about leaving Harry alone and not to interfere with Ginny.

Ron had gotten quite shirty with her but had finally relented when his mother had taken him aside and gave him a stern talking to. Threatening to send him off to Aunt Muriel's is he stepped out of line in the slightest with no second chances. Mess up once and he'd be gone.

Ginny became Harry's almost constant companion, sitting with him at meals making sure he ate enough and talking to him when he felt like it or sometimes just the two of them sitting in silent contemplation, sometimes reading or doing nothing at all.

She slowly and patiently worked with Harry getting him to participate in the decorating of the house. Any time he would wander off to brood on his own, she would go find him. If need be she would talk with him for a while or just gently bring him back to help.

It took several days but slowly Harry looked forward to being with Ginny. This morning they were working in the second floor parlour and Ginny was up on a ladder stringing garland through the chandelier

The ladder was a particularly old and rickety one that Kreacher had produced from somewhere when Sirius had requested he find one.

Ginny was almost done, just needing to tuck the last end in and she was reaching rather far not wanting to descend and re-climb the ladder to finish.

She had just gotten the end secured when there was a loud crack and the ladder gave way. Without thought or hesitation Harry just reached out and caught Ginny in his arms, one behind her back and one under her knees and as fortune had it Ginny ended up with her arms around Harry's neck.

Their faces ended up inches apart and their eyes locked , Emerald green staring into deep chocolate brown and vise-versa. Time seemed to slow to a standstill and without conscious thought the both leaned in towards one another, lips touching in a spine tingling kiss.

Both moaned softly into one another's mouths at the intensity of the feeling that they were experiencing.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the hall as someone came bounding up the stairs and Harry just had time to set Ginny on her feet before Ron stepped into the room. He gave them a stern look but all he said was "Lunch is ready," before he spun on his heals and left.

Ginny called out as he left "Thanks Ron, we'll be right down," but they weren't sure if he had actually heard her.

Harry looked at Ginny sheepishly. "I'm sorry Ginny," he said softly looking down at the floor.

Though she blushed slightly she asked "For what Harry?"

"For, well, you know," he said lamely, not wanting to look into her amazing deep brown eyes.

"Do you mean the Kiss?" she asked with a small grin on her face.

When Harry nodded she said "Well I'm not. In fact I enjoyed it. Didn't you?"

Harry blushed and glanced up at her. "Well yeah I did but I mean. . . Well," he trailed off, not know how to put into words what he was feeling. In fact his emotions were running rampant and he wasn't quite sure exactly what he was feeling.

Ginny smiled and gently took his hand. "Come on. Let's go eat before my ravenous brothers eat everything."

As she led Harry from the room and down the stairs her mind was racing. Yes she had enjoyed the kiss, it was without a doubt the most intense thing she had ever experienced and it shook her to her core.

She hadn't expected it and she knew by Harry's reaction that neither had he. It was one of those spontaneous things that took one by surprise and made a person look at things in a totally different light.

She had long ago dropped her crush on "The-Boy-Who-Lived and she got to know the real Harry, not the one of legends and storybooks but the Harry who loved Quidditch and treacle tart. The shy boy who grinned at the Twin's pranks and rolled his eyes when Ron and Hermione bickered. She had come to like him for who he really was.

Not the Hero of the Wizarding World but the boy with all his flaws, the scars both physical and emotional that made him into the sweet caring person he was.

It was then that she realized she cared more for Harry than anyone else. She wasn't sure where that would lead right now but she saw the wonderful possibilities that it offered for the future.

She knew she couldn't push things or Harry would pull away but she knew that the potential for more was there and she hoped that things would work out. All she could do was be patient and see if Harry felt the same.

**XX**

Hermione arrived late that afternoon explaining that she'd rather stay in England than go skiing with her parents in France. She had said that with their OWL exams coming up that all the students were staying to study, something that her parents understood.

Mrs. Weasley had taken her aside and explained the rules concerning Harry and though Hermione was surprised she had smiled, agreeing immediately with the strictures. She knew that Ginny was just what Harry needed, someone who he had a common bond with and could connect with him like no one else could.

The next day they all made their way to St. Mungo's to see Mr. Weasley who had improved greatly. In fact he seemed like he was going stir crazy being cooped up in the hospital.

After the kids had spent some time with him where he had personally thanked Harry for saving his life they let Mad-eye and Tonks spend some time with Mrs. Weasley alone with Mr. Weasley.

Fred and George produced some of their Extendible Ears and they all listened as the Adults talked.

They all stooped and looked intensely at Harry when Mad-eye made a comment about the strange connection that seemed to exist between Harry and the Dark Lord.

Harry sat up, looking very pale. He felt dirty and contaminated and he seemed ready to bolt from the hospital but Ginny saw right through him. She took his hand and dragged him to his feet, leading him up the stairs to the Tea Shop on the top floor.

She chose a table in the back corner, well away from the few other patrons. After they were served Ginny looked directly at Harry and smiled.

This unnerved Harry a little. Ginny sure wasn't acting like he had expected, though as he thought about it he wasn't really sure what he had expected. He had thought she would either have recoiled in fear and disgust or she would yell at him for being a prat for putting too much stock in what Moody had said. This calm smile had never entered his mind as her reaction.

He kept looking at her and he ended up with a bewildered look on his face, totally befuddled by Ginny.

"Ready to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Harry gave a small chuckle and he knew that Ginny had out foxed him. Instead of being upset and ready to fly off the handle he was much calmer and thinking about Ginny instead of himself.

"Yeah I am," Harry replied, returning her smile.

"So do you believe Mad-eye?" she asked.

Harry sighed, "I don't know," he replied. "I mean it would explain a lot of things," he said measuredly.

Ginny nodded while looking thoughtful. "Yes, I can see that," she said. "But it looks like he is unaware of the connection or I'm sure he'd be tormenting you. That's the kind of thing he does."

"But how can I stop him, or me for that matter from seeing all these things?" Harry asked earnestly.

Ginny got thoughtful again. "We need to talk to Bill," she said firmly with a nod of her head. She saw Harry's apprehension, "Don't worry Harry, I trust Bill and I'm sure he will be able help."

Though Harry hadn't had much direct contact with Bill he always had been nice to Harry. If Ginny trusted him that was good enough for him. He was coming to rely on her and he trusted her the most of anyone.

They finished their tea and Harry insisted on paying which Ginny gracefully accepted.

As they descended the stairs they were surprised to see Neville and his Grandmother exiting the ward on the floor below.

Neville looked shocked and embarrassed to see Harry and Ginny but he greeted them and gave them a small smile.

"Hi Neville," Harry said. "What brings you here?" he asked innocently.

Neville glanced at his Grandmother apprehensively for a moment but then he explained about his parents.

Harry and Ginny were shocked but quite taken with his story. They didn't get a chance to say anything because they heard movement behind the door and Neville said quickly "We'd better get going or Professor Lockhart will drag us in there to help him with his fan mail."

Since Harry had already had one experience with that task they all made a hasty departure. They said there goodbyes on the stairs as Neville and his Grandmother left and Harry and Ginny returned to the first floor where they found the Twins sitting half asleep on the bench outside of Mr. Weasley's ward.

Ginny frowned, "Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

Fred and George were surprised.

"Didn't they," said Fred.

"Join you?" finished George.

"No they didn't," said Ginny.

"Strange," the Twins said.

"They left shortly after you did saying they were going up to the tea room too," said George.

"Wonder what became of them?" asked Fred to no one in particular.

Just as Tonks and Mad-eye were coming out of the ward Ron and Hermione showed up, bickering as usual.

"Did you have to go in there?" Ron asked heatedly.

"Ronald, that's no way to be," Hermione replied in a huff.

"Blimey," Ron said with a shake of his head.

Fred and George looked up, mildly interested.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"We got waylaid by bloody Lockhart," Ron said rolling his eyes.

Harry and Ginny edged away as Ron poured out his frustration to the Twins all the while receiving baleful glares from Hermione. Ginny saw the Twins tune him out shortly after he began but Ron was oblivious and just kept on ranting about how mental Lockhart was.

Mrs. Weasley came out shortly interrupting his diatribe and the left to make their way back to Grimmauld Place. As they rode the Underground Harry could see Hermione glancing at him as if she was very concerned about what they had heard but Harry didn't pay her that much attention, preferring to sit quietly next to Ginny who he realized was holding his hand.

He couldn't for the life of him remember he taking it into hers but he found he didn't mind and in fact he took comfort in it's warm reassuring feel.

Once they got back everyone spent the rest of the afternoon finishing up the decorating and Harry was pleased at how much the decorations went towards livening up the grim old house.

**XX**

After everyone had gone to bed Harry lay there listening to Ron snore. For some reason he couldn't seem to fall asleep, his mind replaying certain events over and over.

He quietly got up put on his glasses and dressing gown and went down to the second floor parlour. With a wave of his wand he lit up the Christmas tree and sat down. Staring at it while he tried to figure things out.

He had been only sitting there for a few minutes when he heard someone behind him and he looked back to see Ginny standing in the doorway. He marvelled at how attuned she seemed to have become to him.

She came in and sat down next to him on the couch. "I thought I might find you here," she said softly.

Harry didn't say anything, he just kept gazing at her, watching the twinkling lights reflect off her fiery hair adding multicoloured highlights that only enhanced her natural beauty.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't sleep," replied Harry. "My mind kept replaying certain events and instead of laying there listening to Ron snore I decided to come down here."

Ginny nodded and looked at him, "Thinking about Tom?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry switched his gaze from her hair to her eyes, "Actually, No." he replied.

"So what were you thinking about then?" she asked concerned.

Harry blushed but held his gaze into Ginny's eyes. "About you," he said softly.

Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. "What about me?" she asked tentatively.

Harry fought the urge to look away from Ginny, his eyes remaining firmly locked on hers. "I kept replaying some of our time together," he replied softer still.

"Like what?" Ginny whispered, almost afraid to hear his words.

"Like the ride home on the Underground and how much I liked having your hand in mine," Harry said tenderly.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked staring back into Harry's amazing Emerald eyes.

Without realizing it they were both leaning towards one another.

"No," whispered Harry as Ginny's eyes grew larger as they came closer together. "I kept remembering our kiss," he whispered huskily.

Ginny could feel Harry's breath with every word as it brushed across her face.

"Really?" Ginny whispered.

"Really," Harry replied right before their lips came together.

Once again the world disappeared to them, all they could feel was one another and the wonderful warm spine tingling feeling as they kissed one another.

After what seemed like an eternity and no time at all at the same time they separated. Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry put his arm around Ginny.

Ginny felt Harry suddenly stiffen.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I shouldn't have done that," Harry said sadly.

"Why not?" asked a puzzled Ginny.

"What about Corner?" Harry asked.

"What about him?" Ginny asked in return.

"Well aren't you two going out?" Harry asked perplexed.

He felt Ginny shake her head against his shoulder. "Not any more. We broke up back in November," she said.

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Ginny giggled.

"What?" asked an amused Harry smiling at Ginny sudden mirth.

"It's just kind of funny," Ginny replied blushing.

"What is?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"Well all the time we were together we never actually kissed," Ginny said giggling again.

"What?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yeah we had a very platonic relationship. You know hand holding was about all we did. I mean he wanted me to but for some reason I just couldn't," she said chuckling.

"I mean he was so awkward and well I guess I intimidated him or something. Plus every time I thought about it, it was like I was going to snog one of my brothers," she said as a small involuntary shudder ran through her.

"Our kiss in the the parlour was actually my first," she said shyly.

"Mine too," Harry said softly.

"I'm glad I waited," Ginny said looking up at Harry.

"Me too," Harry said tenderly.

Ginny smiled shyly, "What, me waiting or you?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "Both."

Ginny giggled again at Harry's admission and snuggled tighter into his side.

They sat silently watching the fairy lights twinkling on the tree just enjoying being in close contact with one another.

Harry couldn't ever remember feeling so happy and contented in his like. His first catch of the Snitch may have been more exhilarating but for sheer happiness that totally filled him, this moment had all the others beat by a mile.

That was how Molly found them the next morning, sound asleep with Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. She conjured a blanket and covered them up before heading down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Ginny awoke slowly and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She knew she wasn't in her bed and all she knew was that she felt warm and very comfortable.

She still had her eyes closed and she replayed the previous night over in her mind, of finding Harry in the parlour and their talking ans finally the Kiss. "Oh Godric!" she thought to herself. That kiss surpassed anything that she had come to expect, even compared to the descriptions in the trashy Muggle romance novels that she like to read.

While she was reliving that experience Harry shifted slightly in his sleep. Ginny froze for a second and then cracked open one eye. She saw the tree still twinkling away but now with a thin sliver of sunlight joining it in lighting the room.

It was then that Ginny realized that they had fallen asleep in the parlour and spent the night snuggled together on the couch. Though she was slightly concerned with how her family might react she couldn't help but smile.

Last night had to be one of the best in her life, she had spent it snuggle up with Harry and that thought filled her with happiness.

She felt Harry stir again and she knew by the change in his breathing that he was waking up. She laid still as Harry shifted slightly.

Harry became aware of Ginny's warm soft body snuggled into his side and his happiness returned. He turned his head slowly and kissed Ginny on the top of her head, breathing in her amazing sweet flowery fragrance.

Realizing they were covered by a blanket he knew hadn't been there before he was sure that someone had seen them.

"That was nice," Ginny whispered, startling Harry as he hadn't been aware that she was awake.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied softly as she turned her head to look at him.

Harry leaned in slowly, giving Ginny a chance to pull away id she desired. When she didn't he gave her a kiss on her lips. While not as intense as the previous night both felt a similar reaction as their lips came together. They just both relaxed into the kiss as if it was the most natural thing to do first thing in the morning.

As they parted and were staring into one another's eyes they heard someone come into the room behind them.

Harry quickly turned his head to see who it was but Ginny just put her head back down on his shoulder, not caring who was there.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said with a grin.

Harry relaxed a little, "Hey Tonks," he replied.

"Breakfast is almost ready and Mrs. Weasley wants Ginny to help her get it ready," Tonks said with a smile on her face.

Ginny sighed and sat up. "We'll talk later. OK?" she said to Harry.

Harry just nodded, his anxiety rising, wondering if they were in trouble.

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss before she stood and left leaving Harry alone with Tonks who was watching Harry with a smile on her face.

Harry felt quite uncomfortable under her steady gaze. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Arthur is being released this morning and I'm part of his escort," she said still grinning at Harry.

Harry blushed at Tonks' continued gaze.

Tonks knew she was getting to Harry and figured she had tormented him enough. "I'll see you later," she said as she left.

Harry slumped back into the couch. "Godric!," he said lowly. "Can't I have any privacy?"

**XX**

Ginny entered the kitchen to find her mother bustling around at the stove putting the finishing touches on the breakfast she was cooking.

"Hey Mum," Ginny said a little apprehensively.

"Good morning dear," Molly said with a smile.

"What can I do to help?" Ginny asked.

"Please set the table," her mother replied as she began to plate up the heaps of food she had prepared.

As Ginny gathered the plates and silverware she felt her mother looking at her. She gave a quick glance at her as she headed to the table and she saw her mother smiling at her.

"What happened last night?" Molly asked pleasantly.

Blushing slightly Ginny asked warily "What do you mean?"

"Well when I came down this morning you and Harry were sound asleep on the couch in the parlour. Is everything OK?" Molly asked lightly.

"Oh that," Ginny said relieved. Not that anything other than the kiss had happened she was just hoping that her Mum wasn't going to jump to any wrong conclusions.

"I got up in the night to use the loo and Harry had said he wasn't sleeping all that well so I peeked into his room to check on him. When I found his bed empty I went looking for him and found him in the parlour. We talked for a while and I guess we fell asleep there," Ginny explained.

"How's he doing?" Molly asked.

"Better," Ginny replied. "It's been a bit of a struggle but slowly he's getting there."

"That's good to hear," Molly said as she placed a platter of food on the table. "Keep up the good work," she said as she gave Ginny a hug. "Obviously you're doing something right. I was so afraid he'd blame himself for what happened to your father."

Ginny chuckled, "He wanted to but I convinced him that it wasn't his fault. I could just kill those Dursley's for blaming everything on him. He's been conditioned to believe everything that goes wrong around him is always because of him," she said bitterly.

"I suspected as much," Molly said. "It seems you're making headway with breaking him of that."

"I certainly hope so," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Well like I said, keep up the good work. You're making a difference. I've noticed this last week how much more involved he's been and he seems much happier too."

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said shyly. Like Harry she had a hard time accepting praise.

"Why don't you go and wake everyone for breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us. Your father is being released today and I want to make sure everything is ready before we go and get him," Molly said.

"All right Mum and thanks for letting me handle Harry. I think it's been good for both of us," Ginny replied.

**XX**

Harry was coming down the stairs and ran into Ginny as she was coming up. "Everything OK?" he asked, concerned what Mrs. Weasley had said about their being together for the night.

Ginny smiled as she gave him a quick kiss. "Everything is fine," she said reassuringly.

"Does your Mum know about last night?" he asked.

"You mean about us being together in the parlour all night?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat and all he could do was nod.

Ginny giggled at Harry's concern. "Yes she knows and don't worry she's fine with it."

Harry visibly relaxed as he stared into Ginny's eyes. They were twinkling with delight and Harry couldn't help but smile. "Tonks said you Dad is coming home today," he said to deflect his emotions.

"Yeah Mum told me," Ginny said looking back into Harry's eyes, her smile matching his. "Listen, today may be a bit hectic but I still want to have that talk with you. Maybe later we can meet in the parlour again."

"That'd be great," Harry said, his heart beating wildly. He could barely understand the effect that Ginny was having on him but whatever it was he hoped it would continue.

"Is Ron up yet?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"No," Harry chuckled. "He just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Ginny chuckled too. "OK, I'll see you down stairs," she said. She stared into Harry's Emerald eyes for a moment before she gave him another quick kiss and left to get Ron and the Twins.

Harry watched her as she went up the stairs, a smile spreading across his face as he watched her shapely bum move seductively until she was out of sight.

Once more feeling elated he turned and descended to the kitchen for breakfast totally forgetting to be worried about what Mrs. Weasley might say.

**XX**

Mrs. Weasley, Mad-eye and Tonks had left to go get Mr. Weasley. Molly had left her children specific jobs to do. Ginny was currently helping the Twins with getting things ready. As much as he wanted to be with Ginny he felt it he hung around with her while she was with her brothers they'd see him staring at her and that might not be such a good thing.

He was sitting in the parlour when Sirius came in and saw the thoughtful look on his face.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he flopped down into the chair closest to Harry.

Harry glanced nervously at his Godfather. He'd never had someone to go to before so he wasn't sure how to proceed.

Sirius sensed Harry's hesitation and said "I don't bite you know," smiling as he did so.

Harry chuckled, "Well you see, I find myself short a Christmas gift and it's a little late to go shopping especially since I'm not supposed to leave here without an escort."

Sirius' eyes twinkled and he smiled a rare smile. He was pretty sure who Harry wanted the gift for but in true Marauder style he wasn't going to make it easy for his Godson.

"So who's the gift for?" he asked offhandedly.

Harry blushed slightly. "Ah, someone who recently became very important to me," he replied vaguely.

"Male or female," Sirius asked seriously, making every effort to keep a straight face.

"Ah, female," Harry replied reluctantly, blushing a bit more.

"I see," Sirius said thoughtfully. He noticed Harry's discomfort and decided that a bit more teasing was in order before seeing if he couldn't help Harry.

"It wouldn't be that devastatingly beautiful little redhead you've been spending so much time with lately, would it?" he teased.

Harry's head shot up and he looked at Sirius with a Hippogriff caught in the headlights look. "It's been that obvious?" he finally asked.

"Fine Godfather I'd be if I didn't notice something like that," Sirius said kindly.

Harry hung his head. "Well I do have a small gift for her already but it's just some stuff from Honeyduke's and well we've become a lot closer recently and I just feel like I'd like to give her something more, you know, something special," he said looking back up at Sirius.

Harry was surprised when Sirius didn't tease him further but was looking thoughtful.

Sirius suddenly stood up. "Come with me," he said enthusiastically. "I just may have an answer to your problem."

Harry followed Sirius up the stairs into his Godfather's bedroom. Sirius dug around in the bottom draw of his dresser finally pulling out a small Jewellery Box.

"Should have given this to you sooner but it slipped my mind," he said as he handed it to Harry.

Harry stared at the box in his hands and he saw a white lily inlaid into the top. He looked up in surprise at his godfather.

"Yes, it was your mother's," Sirius said softly. "I recovered it from the cottage in Godric's Hollow while I was on the run. Open it,"

Harry slowly opened the box and stared inside. He suddenly found it hard to breath and his legs felt weak. Sirius steered him over to the bed and pushed him down, making him sit.

"Sorry I didn't think," Sirius said tenderly.

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. Here was something tangible from his mother, something he never had before.

While he was getting his emotions back under control Sirius sat down next to him, reaching into the box and taking something out of the top tray.

"This was your father's, it's the Potter Family Ring," he said gently. "It's yours now. Put it on," he prompted.

Harry took the ring from Sirius and looked at the crest. Then with his hands shaking slightly he slowly put it on his right hand's ring finger. It glowed softly for a moment as it resized to fit him perfectly and he felt a warmth spread up his arm into his body.

"You are now officially the head of the Potter Family. We can talk later about all that entails," Sirius said softly.

Harry just nodded, still blinking back his tears as he stared at the ring for a moment. He then turned his attention to the remaining contents of the jewellery box. There were a collection of Rings and Earrings in the top tray and under that was a number of longer boxes that contained necklaces that Harry found as he explored further.

Sirius looked sadly at one that had caught Harry's eye, a finely wrought silver chain with a fairly large Opal hanging from it. "This was one of your mother's favourites," he said softly. "Yours too," he added with a chuckle.

"What?" said Harry looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah, whenever she wore it and she was holding you, you would grab it and stick it in your mouth and try and eat it," Sirius said while shaking his head, smiling at the memory it brought. "See this mark?" he said pointing at the Opal's setting. "That's where you bit it. Your father was quite peeved but your mother said it made it all that much more precious to her."

Harry smiled too even as his eyes threatened to overflow again. Harry looked at everything in the box but he kept coming back to the Opal necklace.

"Do you think my Mum would be OK with me giving this to Ginny?" Harry asked softly.

"I think she'd be happy to think that you'd given it to someone who means so much to you," Sirius said with a sad smile on his face. "I'm just sorry she isn't here to give it to you in person."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said gratefully. He saw Sirius blinking back his own tears.

Sirius suddenly sat up straight, pushing his emotions down. "Of course all the really expensive stuff is in your vault at Gringott's."

"What?" Harry said in surprise again. "I've never seen anything but money in my vault."

"Not your trust fund vault, that's just for your schooling and up bringing till you come of age. I'm talking about the Potter Family Vault," Sirius said.

"Potter Family Vault?" Harry said questioningly.

Sirius frowned, "Don't tell me no one ever told you about your family vault?"

"Ah, no," Harry said slowly.

"Just wait till I see Dumbledore," Sirius muttered more to himself. He then got a thoughtful look on his face. "You know Harry, since the ring accepted you, Gringott's will probably recognize you as the heir and grant you access to your vault immediately."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That'd be great if I could just get there," Harry moaned. "I feel like a prisoner."

"Welcome to the club," Sirius said a little bitterly.

Harry looked up with a start. Not realizing what he had said till Sirius' reaction.

"I'm Sorry," he said contritely.

"What For? It's not your doing, is it?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Harry had to chuckle, he knew that Sirius was taking the mickey on him but he didn't care.

Sirius stood up, "Let's go wrap that present for your special friend," he said with a smile.

Harry frowned. "I can't wrap things very well, it always turns out looking a mess."

"Well poor Godfather I'd be if I didn't teach you the proper way to wrap a present for your lady friends. A gentleman should acquire that skill."

Harry smiled and followed Sirius down the stairs. "Why don't you put your mother's jewellery box away while I go get a few thing's," Sirius said.

Under Sirius' careful tutelage Harry spent a little over an hour learning the finer points of wrapping a gift until he was totally satisfied with how it looked. Harry had chosen a light coloured paper with a subtle snowflake pattern and a bow of green satin that he thought would look beautiful in Ginny's hair after she had unwrapped his gift.

Harry felt really proud of the job he had done besides the wonderful feeling he got from spending time learning from Sirius.

It was just after One when Mr. Weasley arrived with his escort and everyone was happy to have him back. Though he still looked a little pale and seemed to tire easily you could tell he was glad to be back with his family.

Mrs. Weasley made a light lunch that they could eat standing up and moving around, though Harry did eventually find a seat in the corner by the fireplace watching the Weasley family interact.

Of course he spent most of his time watching Ginny as she moved around the room talking to her brothers and parents. At one point he saw her talking to Hermione and they were looking over at him, Hermione whispered something into Ginny's ear making her blush in response but she kept looking at Harry and seemed quite pleased with what Hermione had said.

He did notice she spend the least amount of time with Ron which he was sure because of Ron's disapproval of her behaviour concerning him.

Harry just shrugged mentally, if Ron couldn't handle it that was his problem. He found her company much preferable to his and if came down to it Hermione's too.

The celebration lasted well into the evening, the lunch becoming dinner as more food was added to the table. It finally broke up when Mad-eye and Tonks left and the Twins headed off to bed, or at least to their room to plan some nefarious prank no doubt.

Mr. Weasley had tired and gone off to bed earlier leaving Molly, Sirius and Ginny to clean up. He had tried to help but Ginny told him to just sit and relax.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione dragging a reluctant Ron out of the room, Ron shooting daggers at him with his eyes the whole time.

Ginny came over ostensibly to say good night but she whispered to him, "Meet me in the parlour in half an hour."

Harry smiled and replied softly "OK Ginny, see you then."

After Ginny left Harry went over to say good night to Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug and Sirius gave him a wink and a smile as if he knew that Harry wasn't going to bed.

Harry debated whether to go and get changed or not, hoping that Ron would be asleep he decided to change before he went down to meet with Ginny.

Ron was faking sleep when Harry entered the room, Harry could always tell by the way he acted. Shaking his head and hoping that Ron wouldn't follow Harry quickly got changed, grabbed his gift for Ginny and left in a hurry.

He entered the parlour and once again he lit the Christmas tree before Ginny arrived. He then sat down on the couch contemplating how much Ginny meant to him.

He heard Ginny enter the room behind him only because the house was so quiet and she came over and sat down next to him.

"It's great that your Dad's home," Harry said softly.

"Yeah, I was really worried for a while," Ginny said. She then began to pick at the frayed edge of her dressing gown.

Harry was surprised because he hadn't seen Ginny act so nervous around him in quite some time. "What's up Ginny?" he asked softly.

Ginny glanced at him, meeting his eyes for moment, then she looked away. "Nothing," she said hurriedly. "Well not nothing but it's really not that important," she replied unconvincingly.

"Well it sounds like it's something," Harry prompted.

"It's my problem," Ginny said sadly.

"What are friends for if not to help with a problem," Harry said gently.

Ginny looked very exasperated. "Can we please talk about something else?" she pleaded.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to pry," he said sadly.

"I'm the one that's sorry,"Ginny said. "It's Christmas Eve and we should be having a good time and I've bollocksed it all up."

Harry reached into the pocket of his dressing gown and pulled out his gift. "Well since you mentioned Christmas I want to give you this while we're alone," Harry said softly.

Ginny gave a chuckle as she reached into her gown and pulled out a small package too. "So do I," she said with a smile.

She looked at the finely wrapped gift ans said with a laugh, "Did you have Hermione wrap it for you?"

"No I actually did it myself after some instruction from Sirius. He said that a gentleman should know how to wrap his own presents for his lady friends," he said with a smile.

Ginny looked mortified, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to say. . ."

Harry cut her off, "It's OK Ginny. Until today you probably would have been right," he said with a smile.

Ginny stared at the gift for a moment. "That's a beautiful ribbon," she said softly.

Harry blushed, "I thought it would look pretty in your hair after you open your present."

"I was thinking the same thing," Ginny said blushing too.

Ginny carefully pulled the free end of the ribbon and removed it from the present, handing it to Harry. "Could you hold this for me?" she asked softly.

"My pleasure," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny then slowly and carefully removed the wrapping paper. Planning on adding it to her scrapbook later. When she saw the velvet box inside she looked at Harry in shock. "You better not have spent a lot on me Harry," she said seriously.

"I didn't, really," Harry replied with a smile.

Ginny knew something was up by Harry's look but she sensed he was telling the truth. She carefully pried the box open and she stared at the stunning Opal. "Harry," she said huskily. "It's beautiful! But I thought you said you didn't spend a lot on me?"

Harry blushed, "Really Ginny, I didn't. To tell the truth I didn't spend anything on it."

Ginny looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, Right! What did you do steal it?" she asked sarcastically.

Harry chuckled, "No. really. It was," his voice caught in his throat for a moment. "It was my Mum's," he finally got out.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Your Mum's?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, Sirius gave me some things he had hidden away," Harry said softly. "I want you to have it," he said looking at her intently.

"But you should give this to someone who means a lot to you," she said trying to push it into Harry's hands.

"I did," Harry said refusing to take it, staring directly into her eyes.

Ginny felt the tears begin to fill her eyes, her emotions beginning to overwhelm her.

Harry then pointed to the small mark on the setting as he smiled. "Sirius said I did this by biting it while my Mum was wearing it. So you see it's damaged and it can't be worth that much," he said playfully.

Ginny really had a hard time containing her tears then, "It makes it priceless to me," she said emotionally. She removed it from the box and handed it to Harry. "Could you put it on for me?" she asked.

It took Harry a moment to figure out the clasp, never having had to open one before but it was str4aight forward so he had no problem with figuring it out. As he draped it around her neck he swore he felt his hand tingle as it came in contact with her skin and he thought he felt a small shudder pass through Ginny as well as he touched her.

Ginny was transformed, she was positively bubbly as she turned toward Harry excitedly. "Open yours," she said unable to contain her excitement.

Harry slowly opened his present, more to tease Ginny than any desire to preserve the wrapping paper. He was surprised at the similarity of the box when he was finished removing the paper

Glancing at Ginny he noticed her bouncing a little, silently urging Harry to speed up. Looking back down he opened the box and inside was a silver chain, it was small linked but definitely of a more masculine design but what made Harry gasp was the small golden Hungarian Horntail that hung from it.

Harry was momentarily speechless as he took in the details of the finely wrought dragon. It even had small rubies for it's eyes. "Ginny," he said shocked. "You shouldn't have spent so much for me," he said echoing her earlier protest.

Ginny looked at him gleefully. "But that's just it Harry. I didn't! I was moaning to Mum that I didn't have a proper gift for you and she said she had just the thing. It was my Uncle Fabian's. Charlie inherited his love of Dragon's from him. Though Uncle Fabian never left to go work with them he was always fascinated with them and the Horntail was one of his favourites."

Harry looked at her intently. "Then this should go to Charlie," he said in the same way that Ginny had tried to refuse his mother's necklace.

Ginny just smiled, "Mum said Charlie refused it saying he didn't wear jewellery so it looks like you're stuck with it."

Harry admitted defeat and he had Ginny place it around his neck and he felt the same electric feeling at her touch as when he had placed his mother's necklace on her.

When he turned back he looked deep into Ginny's mesmerizing deep brown eyes and he marvelled at their beauty. In that moment his feelings for her crystallized and he knew what had been growing inside him for the past week or more.

"Ginny," he said softly.

"Yes Harry?" she replied.

"I know we've really just begun to get to know one another but I want to know something," he whispered.

"What's that?" Ginny whispered back breathlessly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Harry saw Ginny's eyes widen and for a moment he thought he might have gone to far but then the next thing he knew he was knocked backwards as Ginny flung herself at him and kissed him soundly.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss, after several wonderful moments of pure bliss for both of them Ginny finally broke the kiss and rested her head on Harry's chest, sighing contently.

"I take it that's a yes?" he asked with a chuckle.

Ginny giggled back at him. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It certainly felt like a yes," Harry replied.

Ginny hugged him tightly. "Good answer," she said tenderly.

Harry breathed in her wonderful flowery fragrance and sighed contently. As bad as the year had been he thought this was the best Christmas he'd ever had and as he idly ran his fingers through Ginny's soft silky hair they both drifted off to sleep content at last, feeling that no matter what the future held somehow they would face it together.

**XX**

**A/N:** A bit longer than the others but I thought this was a more complex situation and warranted a more thorough story. As always please review.


	5. OotP: After the Hearing

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: After the Hearing **

"Cleared of all charges!" Fudge declared with his face twisted with disgust.

Harry just sat there for a moment in disbelief. Even thought Hermione had tried to reassure him that the Ministry didn't have a case against him he hadn't been totally convinced.

He quickly turned to say something to Dumbledore but the Professor had disappeared so fast you would have though he Disapparated.

Harry felt disappointed that Dumbledore hadn't even taken the time to say Hello or Congratulations. Anything would have been better than being totally ignored.

Thankfully Mr. Weasley was waiting outside the courtroom door and he was grinning ear to ear. Obviously Dumbledore must have taken the time to stop and talk to him which only made Harry feel worse.

It certainly seemed that Dumbledore was avoiding him and he couldn't fathom why.

Mr. Weasley escorted him back to Grimmauld Place on his way to handle a regurgitating toilet somewhere that Harry didn't quite catch.

When they arrived he was glad that Mrs. Weasley had made a wonderful lunch as he had hardly been able to force down a piece of toast for breakfast and he was famished.

While everyone congratulated him on getting off and the Twins were extremely exuberant about it Harry noticed that Ginny seemed sad most of the time though she was trying very hard to hide it.

For some reason Harry seemed to be more aware of Ginny during the afternoon. He noticed her periods of melancholy and though she tried to put on a happy face Harry could tell something was wrong. It wasn't till after dinner that he found out what was the matter.

He had left the kitchen and was heading back to his room and as he walked by the Parlour he heard someone sniffling. He peeked inside and saw Ginny sitting on the couch fighting back tears.

He hesitated a moment, not sure if he should go in and try to comfort her or leave her alone. As he thought about it he realized that if he could help he should do so and if Ginny didn't want him there she would tell him to get lost.

As he entered Ginny noticed him and hastily tried to dry her eyes and gave him a wan smile. "Oh, hi Harry," she said still trying to dry her eyes.

Harry pulled his handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and used it to wipe the tears from her cheeks and dry her eyes.

"Hey Ginny," he said softly. "What's up?"

Ginny sighed and said, "It's nothing, really."

Harry gave her a soft chuckle and a crooked grin. "Yeah,right! You really expect me to believe that?"

Ginny smiled slightly in response. "OK but you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise Ginny," Harry said sincerely.

Ginny stared at the floor, "Well you know what today's date is don't you?" she asked softly.

Harry nodded, "August 12th. How could I forget with my hearing today." It was while saying the date out loud it dawned on him what that meant.

"Oh Godric Ginny!" he exclaimed quietly, shocked as the revelation hit him. "Yesterday was your Birthday! I'm so sorry I forgot."

"That's OK Harry," she said softly, looking back up at him. "You were so worried about your hearing so I suspect you were a bit preoccupied. What hurts is that none of my family remembered."

"I don't have a gift but could I give you a Birthday hug?" He asked hesitantly.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed. She knew he had difficulty with any physical contact. Even after two years he still flinched when her mother took him into one of her hugs. Of course that could have been because of the force she applied.

"If you want to," she said shyly.

Harry slid closer on the couch and tentatively reached out, putting his arms around her, pulling her tight into himself.

Ginny was surprised at how long it lasted and that he didn't flinch at the contact. In fact she was sure that she felt him relax slightly as she wrapped her arms around him in return, as if he was taking some comfort from it.

Harry slowly let go, surprised at himself at how long he had hugged Ginny and that he really enjoyed holding her in his arms. They both blushed lightly and looked at each other shyly.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said softly. "That was really nice but promise me you won't say anything to my family," Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny I gave you my word. I won't pretend to understand why but a promise is a promise," Harry said reassuringly. "But to make up for it, tomorrow I'm going to give you Fifteen hugs, one for each year and one to grow on," he said with a grin.

"But Harry," Ginny said in shock. "You don't really like having people hug you. I've seen you flinch whenever my Mum hugs you and you never let anyone else even get close enough for one," she said in spite of her apprehension in revealing how much she knew about him.

Harry looked sheepishly at the floor before looking back up into Ginny's eyes. "Yeah well that may be true but I, ah, well I don't mind hugging you Ginny. For some reason you, ah, seem to fit into my arms just right and I, ah, well kind of like hugging you," he stammered.

Ginny looked at Harry in total shock. Never before had she heard him talk about his feelings about anyone, let alone her.

Ginny felt the little beast within her stir, the one she had hoped she had forced way down deep inside herself thinking that Harry would never see her as anything more than Ron's little sister. And here was Harry admitting to her that she was the only one he liked to hug. Sure it wasn't a declaration of undying love but it was something.

Harry then gave her a grin "And the thing is I'm not going to tell you before I give you one."

Ginny blinked several times in surprise. She had never know Harry to act so deviously. She smiled shyly while looking at him, this was a new Harry she was seeing and she liked it.

Ginny smiled in return, "Well OK but just be careful, you know how my brothers can be."

They were just sitting there looking into each other's eyes when Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Oh there you two are. You should be getting to bed, we're going to be up bright and early tomorrow cleaning the Dinning Room."

Ginny took one last glance at Harry as she followed her mother from the room, smiling at him as she did so.

Harry smiled too as he followed a few moments later. He wasn't quite sure why he had done it but he was now looking forward to tomorrow and surprising Ginny.

Harry's first opportunity came after breakfast and they were working in the Dinning Room. Mrs. Weasley along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself were hard at work when she had sent Ron and Hermione down to the kitchen for some more cleaning supplies and when they hadn't returned she had gone off looking for them.

Ginny was engrossed in cleaning the drapes and didn't notice Harry come up behind her, taking her into a hug. He felt her jump when he first made contact but he just held her to him and whispered "This is number One."

Ginny felt his warm breath caress her ear as he spoke and it sent a shiver down her spine and just when she was going to lean back into his embrace he was gone.

She looked at Harry who was watching her with a twinkle in his eyes but before she could say anything her mother came bustling back into the room muttering "Those Two! When will they ever stop bickering."

She looked at Harry and Ginny saying "How are you two doing?"

"Just fine Mum," Ginny replied.

"OK keep at it. I'm going to check on Fred and George. I can't leave them unsupervised for too long," she said with a laugh as she left the room.

Ginny thought that Harry might give her another hug now that they were alone again but Harry made no move or seemed to notice it at all. Sighing Ginny went back to work on the drapes.

It was several minutes later when Harry said "Hey Ginny. Can you give me a hand for a moment?"

Ginny looked over to where Harry stood and saw him standing by a small table that blocked the corner where he was working.

"Sure," she said as she came over and took one side of the table. Harry took the other and together they set it out of the way. Ginny was just turning to return to her work when Harry took her into his arms once again. "Number Two," he whispered.

As Harry let go Ginny smiled at him which he returned but once again they were interrupted as Ron and Hermione finally returned, bickering as usual.

"I told you it would be there," Hermione said insistently.

"Well why didn't you just look there then?" Ron retorted shaking his head.

"You insisted that I help you looking in the Pantry. Really! Who heard of keeping cleaning supplied in with the food," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing looks and smiled at one another. And though Ron and Hermione continued to bicker, they just tuned them out being use to their constant verbal exchanges.

Harry's next opportunity came fairly quickly. Mrs. Weasley had returned and sent him and Ginny down to the kitchen for some of the things Ron and Hermione had forgot.

Harry was descending the stairs first and he turned around suddenly, taking Ginny into a huge hug as she ran right into him. He held this one a bit longer than the first two and Ginny had an opportunity to hug Harry back. Once again he whispered "Number Three," causing Ginny to shiver again as Harry's breath caressed her neck and ear.

The next Hug came fairly quickly, they had just returned to the Dinning Room when Mrs. Weasley asked Harry and Ron to take some bags of trash downstairs into the courtyard so that Sirius could deal with them.

Ron grumbled about being a House-elf so Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Fine! Don't bother, I'll do it."

Mrs. Weasley began to tear into Ron but Ginny grabbed one of the bags and left hurriedly. She was secretly hoping Harry would take the opportunity to give her another Hug and after they had deposited the trash in the courtyard Harry didn't disappoint her.

They had just come back inside when Harry took her in his arms again. This one was the longest yet and Ginny gave herself into the Hug. Harry's arms felt so good as they wrapped around her she gave a soft moan at how good it actually made her feel. They broke apart slowly after Harry had whispered "Number Four.

Harry surprised her when as they reached the door to the Dinning Room her grabbed her arm and pulled her back and Hugged her right outside where the others were working. "Number Five," he whispered as a thrill coursed through Ginny. The fact they could hear her Mum, Ron and Hermione working a few feet away just added to the experience.

The next Hug came right before lunch, as the others left the room to head to the kitchen Harry and Ginny lagged behind and Harry took Ginny into his arms once more. It was Ginny who whispered "Number Six" as Harry held her and she breathed in deeply as she buried her face into his shoulder, relishing his scent.

Lunch was a quick affair of sandwiches and crisps accompanied by butterbeer.

Molly looked at Ginny a couple of times during the meal, wondering what was up with her daughter. She was normally as boisterous as the Twins but she sat quietly with a smile on her face. She thought she saw Ginny stealing glances at Harry who sat opposite of her and she wondered if her shyness around Harry was manifesting itself again.

But she was then distracted by the Twins who were taking the mickey out on Ron about his constant bickering with Hermione, saying that he must really be taken with her.

Of course he adamantly denied it but his ears turned bright red making the Twins tease him all the more. Hermione was blushing too but actually looked quite pleased.

They had finished lunch and they others headed back to work, Harry had volunteered to clean up and wasn't surprised when Ginny offered to help. Mrs. Weasley had raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she took the others and left.

It wasn't until they were done cleaning up and Ginny had almost given up hope that Harry was going to Hug her again when he took her into his arms. They both whispered "Number Seven," at the same time causing Ginny to giggle.

They had just stepped apart and were staring into one another's eyes when Sirius interrupted them as he stepped back into the kitchen. Harry thought he was going to say something to them but he just winked at Harry and proceeded out into the courtyard.

Number Eight was almost Ginny's undoing when Harry took her into a quick Hug while they were working with the others. She gave a little squeak of surprise as Harry gave her a quick squeeze and whispered "Number Eight."

Her mother had turned and asked if she was OK and Ginny answered quickly "Harry bumped into me catching me by surprise," she said blushing deeply while Harry gave her a smile.

They had finished in the Dinning Room and were going to start on the Parlour when Harry gave her Number Nine. They were last in the line as they all trooped down to the Parlour and Harry took that opportunity to snag Ginny once again.

He had just finished whispering "Number Nine" and broken apart when Hermione had poked her head out the door to see what had become of them. She had a puzzled look on her face but didn't say anything as they hurried to join the others.

It was while working in the Parlour that the strangest thing happened. They were cleaning out the cabinets and Harry and Ginny were working side-by-side at the cabinet closest to the door when Ginny reached in and grabbed a large Locket.

Harry saw her react immediately with a look of fear and disgust. "What is it Ginny?" he whispered softly.

"This Locket!" Ginny whispered firmly. "I don't like it. It feels just like Tom's Diary!"

Harry took out his handkerchief and had Ginny place it into it. He wrapped it gingerly and tucked it into his pocket. "If it is we can't just toss it away," he said.

"Just be careful with it Harry," Ginny said full of concern.

Harry took a quick look around and when he saw everyone was still occupied he took Ginny into his arms and held her close. He felt her shudder with the memory of Tom and the Chamber. She gave a little sob and Harry could tell she was fighting back tears.

Glancing around again he steered Ginny out into the Hall away from everyone. Ginny clung tightly to him, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Hey now," Harry said softly, lifting Ginny's chin with a finger making her look him in the eyes. "It's OK. Tom isn't here and can't harm you. We beat him before so don't you worry."

"I know I'm just being silly," Ginny said self-deprecatingly.

"No you're not," Harry said firmly. "You had a very bad experience and it isn't something easily forgotten."

"I know, but it's hard sometimes," Ginny said sadly. "I don't have anyone to talk to about it. My family just doesn't understand and they don't want to hear about it."

"Well I'm here if you need someone," Harry said softly.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny whispered as she hugged him.

"That one doesn't count," Harry said with a smile. "That one you gave to me."

Ginny giggled softly, "OK, how many do I have left?" she asked.

"You have six more Birthday Hugs coming, but don't worry I have an endless supply of them," he said grinning at her.

"That's good because I just may need more," she said shyly.

Harry then Hugged Ginny, "Number Ten" he said softly.

"What about the one before you brought me out here?" Ginny asked.

"That wasn't a Birthday Hug that was a friend comforting a friend when they needed it," he replied.

Ginny brightened at Harry calling her a friend and she blushed shyly.

They returned to the Parlour where it looked like they hadn't been missed. They returned to clearing out the cabinet they had been working on.

Finally Mrs. Weasley said she was heading down to start dinner and that they should go get cleaned up before they came down.

Harry and Ginny lingered behind, taking a last few objects from the case they were working on as the others left and once they were alone Harry took Ginny into his arms again. "Number Eleven," he whispered as he breathed in her sweet smelling hair.

Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and smiled contently. The first few Hugs had felt a little strange to her but now she relished them and found herself looking forward to them.

Ginny couldn't explain it but somehow the Hugs had become more than a Birthday Gift to her. She realized she was becoming closer to Harry or at least from her point of view and she worried about when the gift was complete. She felt the little beast purring in her chest and wondered if she would ever be able to squelch it again. She thought about Harry's comment about him having an endless supply but she didn't know where she stood with him.

For now Ginny just pushed it from her mind knowing she had no answers and would just have to wait and see.

Since they were the last to leave they were the last to get cleaned up and all the others had made their way down to the kitchen when Ginny came out of her room after changing into clean clothes. She wasn't at all surprised to see Harry waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

She smiled as she came up to him and he opened his arms to her. She stepped right into them and received a wonderful warm Hug. She melted into his embrace wishing that they could stay there for a long time. He whispered the requisite "Number Twelve," into her ear again causing her to lean in tighter to his embrace.

They were brought back to the present when George yelled up the stairs, "Ginny! Dinner's ready. Make sure you get Harry."

"OK George," Ginny replied as she looked up into Harry's Emerald green eyes which were looking intently at her. She blushed a little at how they seemed to be looking deep into her soul but she held his gaze and smiled at him.

He returned her smile and they descended the stairs, slowing when they passed the portrait of Sirius' mother so as not to disturb the crazy old woman.

Just before they descended the last flight of stairs to the kitchen Harry pulled Ginny up short again and Hugged her tightly, whispering "Thirteen". It was fairly quick but no less intense than the one upstairs had been. Ginny had to fight the urge to take Harry's hand as they made their way down into the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen to find everyone already seated, no one noticed as they sat down in their normal places at the end of the table. The Twins were in full stride and Mrs. Weasley was trying to corral them in with the usual lack of success.

Dinner was the normal raucous affair and Harry and Ginny just sat back taking it all in, exchanging glances and smiles the whole time.

As dinner progressed Harry was giving great though about his feelings for Ginny. Somehow during the course of the day they had changed and he found that very curious. She had started out as a combination of his "Best Mates Little Sister" and casual friend but as he had given her the Hugs during the day that had slowly changed and by the time they had discovered the Locket (which he had locked up in his trunk) they had become much closer.

While comforting her he had become aware that he cared about her in more than just a brotherly way. He knew now that he was getting just as much out of the Hugs as Ginny seemed to be doing and that made him smile.

He glanced back over at Ginny and looked at her intently, noticing for the first time the sprinkling of freckles across her oh so perfect nose and her luscious red lips that suddenly looked so inviting. He had noticed her hair before but now it seemed to have a special shimmer as it framed her face in a fiery halo.

He loved the way she idly twirled it around her finger when she was sitting casually as she was doing right at that moment. He had an urge to run his fingers through it to see if it felt as soft and silky as it appeared to be.

Then just as it seemed to have begun, dinner was over and Mrs. Weasley announced she wanted everyone to go get ready for bed as they would be having another hard day tomorrow cleaning again.

Harry took the chance while the Twins and Ron were protesting to go give Ginny a quick Hug and as he whispered "Fourteen" to her she had a look of disappointment on her face. "Meet me later," he added softly as they parted.

Ginny smiled and reluctantly left when her mother ordered her to get going.

Harry waited a bit before departing the kitchen and made his way up to the room he shared with Ron. He slowly got changed as Ron plopped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Harry chuckled to himself thinking Ron must have exhausted himself with all the bickering he had done with Hermione because he certainly hadn't overtaxed himself working physically.

He lay down but he didn't fear falling asleep, his mind going a mile a minute thinking about Ginny and wondering if she still had feelings for him. He did have to admit to himself that if Ginny's reactions to the Hugs were any indication he shouldn't have anything to worry about.

He finally heard the adults make their way up to bed. He waited till the house became very still before he sat up slowly. The last thing he wanted to do now was wake Ron. He waited as long as he could before his anticipation got the better of him. He got up, put on his glasses and dressing gown, grabbed his wand and crept to the door.

He opened it slowly and peeked out. Fate must have been smiling on him and Ginny because as he lookked up the Hall he saw Ginny doing the exact same thing. They smiled at each other as they sneaked into the Hall carefully closing their doors behind them.

Ginny came down the Hall swiftly but quietly and as she reached him he extended his hand to her which she took unhesitatingly. They hurried down the stairs to the Parlour.

Harry was glad the fire was still going and he lit two candles on the mantle to give them a little light.

He then turned and took Ginny into his arms and he felt her melt into his embrace. He breathed in her fresh flowery scent that made his head spin. He had never felt anything like this before in his whole life. Giving in to the urge he had felt earlier he ran his hand through her long luxurious hair and it was softer and silkier than he had ever imagined.

Without knowing how they got there, Harry found them sitting on the couch. He pulled back slightly and gazed into Ginny's deep chocolate eyes. He whispered "And one to grow on."

Without realizing it they were millimetres apart, "Happy Birthday," he whispered and then without thought they both leaned in and their lips came together.

Ginny couldn't believe the feeling that were running through her body. Harry's warmth filled her and she felt his arms around her, holding her tightly. When their lips came together she thought she had died and gone to heaven.

The feeling she had felt building all day bubbled up and out. The kiss that had started out so tenderly turned more passionate by the second and she heard someone moaning softly before she realized it was her.

Abandoning all pretence she reached up and ran her fingers into Harry's unruly hair, pulling him into her as she gave herself totally to the kiss. If her dreams of kissing Harry had been wonderful they paled in comparison to the real thing.

Ginny lay back onto the couch pulling Harry with her. She ran her hand down and stroked it tenderly along his cheek. As Harry's mouth left hers to trail small kisses along her jaw and down onto her neck she whispered into his ear, "If this is a dream I never want to wake up."

"Me neither," Harry answered tenderly.

They continued to kiss and caress each other for a long time, getting to know one another, hands lightly roaming further fuelling their passion. Finally Harry stopped and stared into Ginny's eyes which sparkled in the low light.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered before giving her another kiss.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny replied smiling up at him. "Believe it or not this has been my best Birthday ever."

"I'm glad I could help," He whispered. "But I don't want this to end," he said seriously.

"Me neither," Ginny replied running her hand through his hair again.

They stared into each other's eyes just enjoying being together till Harry felt Ginny shift underneath him.

"I'm sorry," he said contritely as he rolled towards the back of the couch, laying on his side so that Ginny was laying half on him and the couch.

Ginny giggled softly, "I'm the one that pulled you down on top of me, remember?"

"Not really," Harry replied with a smile. "It's all kind of a blur except for the kissing part."

"You mean like this?" Ginny asked as she kissed him again, this time thrusting her tongue forward seeking entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry granted her access and their tongues danced together causing more wonderful sensations to run through their bodies.

Several minutes later when they broke apart, Harry had a silly grin on his face, "I'm not quite sure, maybe we should try again."

Ginny giggled as she leaned in again this time putting even more feeling into the kiss. They both moaned at the intensity of the feelings they felt and they hugged together tighter than ever.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry said softly when they broke apart, resting his head on her shoulder, buried in her sweet wonderful smelling hair.

Ginny was panting softly, she had never felt anything like she was experiencing with Harry. It was as if she had found her other half, someone who made her feel complete along with safe and secure for the first time since she had emerged from the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry lifted his eyes to hers again. "I can't explain it Ginny but for the first time in my life I feel. . . . complete is the only word I can come up with," he whispered in awe.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, not of sorrow but of happiness, "I was just thinking the same thing," she said emotionally caressing his cheek.

Harry kissed her tenderly as he ran his hand through her hair at her temple. "Ginny I don't know if I should say this but my heart tells me to, I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ginny was shocked at Harry's revelation. He had never been one to express his feelings and she almost couldn't believe he had said what he had.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said hesitantly.

"Harry sighed, "How can I really be sure Ginny. I never felt any while growing up. All I know is what your family has shown me but if that's any indication then yes because what a I feel is a hundred times stronger that what I've felt from them."

Ginny felt something release inside of her, like something had been bound up but it had been freed as Harry explained his feeling for her. She closed her eyes and smiled, hugging Harry tightly to her.

"I don't know how or why Harry but I feel the same. I love you too," she cried into his shoulder.

When Ginny looked back on it later she figured it was because of their common experience, their having faced Tom and horrors that no one else could comprehend. But at that moment she just knew that her heart was filled with love for and from this battered young Wizard and she was determined that nothing would come between them ever.

They lay there for hours talking softly every so often exchanging tender kisses and gentle caresses. Harry spoke of his life with the Dursley's, something he had never done with anyone else.

Ginny spoke of her nightmares and her struggles with dealing with the aftermath of the Chamber. Of feeling separate from her family and the rest of the Wizarding World. How she felt dirty and used by what Tom had done to her.

They spoke of how they felt about one another until it seemed there was nothing they hadn't shared. They both knew all the good and bad that had been their lives up till now.

It was only when the light of the coming dawn showed through the windows that they made their way back up stairs to their rooms. Harry walking Ginny to her door and giving her one last kiss before she slipped silently through the door.

He then returned to his room but he didn't feel tired and he just lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how his life had changed in just one day. It didn't really surprise him because he knew the difference one day could make but this one was so much better than the one that had taken his parents from him.

He lay there thinking till a knock came at the door and Hermione entered to wake him and Ron for breakfast. She gave him a curious look and asked "Are you all right Harry?" as he sat up and put on his glasses.

Harry smiled at her "Yeah I am Hermione, better than ever actually."

She crooked her head at him not understanding what was different about him but she was sure something was. "OK, I'll see you downstairs," she said as she turned and left.

Harry let Ron get up and leave first before he finished dressing. He waited for Ginny to come passed his door and wasn't disappointed when she knocked on the partially open door. Smiling at him as he stood and walked over to her, taking her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

They descended the steps hand in hand Harry thinking about the coming confrontation with her brothers but that didn't bother him like he had thought it might. He had faced an angry Horntail and he'd face anything that came between him and Ginny. Looking at her with a smile he asked "Ready for the fireworks?"

Ginny smiled and snuggled into his side. "I am if you are," she answered as the beast inside her roared.

Together they headed into the kitchen, ready to fight for one another if that's what it took because they had found what they were looking for and nothing would change that.

**XX**

**A/N:** I know many will think that Harry and Ginny progress way too fast but hey it's my story and so be it. I think that they were both looking for that piece of the puzzle that they needed.

Riddle had effected them both and their common experience forged a bond of sorts between them. Not the Soul Bond of so many stories but a bond none the less.

Even though they are younger than Muggles usually are when they become aware of these types of feelings I believe that Wizarding Children mature faster and Harry and Ginny in particular because fo their experiences.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. GoF: At the Quidditch World Cup

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Goblet of Fire: Quidditch World Cup**

"Wake Up!"

Harry awoke with a start, in the distance he heard a muffled explosion. He started to grab his jeans but Mr. Weasley stopped him.

"No time, just grab a jacket and come quickly," Mr. Weasley said urgently.

"Come on Ron!" he shouted.

Harry grabbed his glasses, his wand and put on his jacket. Ron stumbled out of bed and they hurried out into the main part of the tent where the others were gathering.

"Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

What's going on Dad?" Fred asked.

"Trouble, that's all you need to know," he said as he, Bill, Charlie and Percy ran from the tent.

The scene that met them as they followed was one of sheer chaos. Tents were aflame and there was a large group of black cloaked and masked figures coming down the hillside. They had the Muggle family that ran the campsite suspended in mid-air.

At first they had no trouble staying together but as the crowd grew and began to panic it became increasingly difficult to keep in a group.

Harry saw Ginny get bumped hard and she lost her grip on George's hand as she fell into the side of a tent. Fred and George were swept away by the rushing crowd. Only he had seen her fall and he stopped to help her to her feet.

Ginny was terrified and clung to Harry tightly. He had no idea what had become of Ron and Hermione, they were lost in the jostling crowd that pushed and shoved to get away from the onslaught behind them.

Harry and Ginny let themselves be carried by the flow of people towards the woods where everyone seemed to be taking refuge.

When they finally stopped they were far from anyone else. Ginny seemed on the verge of tears but on the whole less terrified now that they were out of the crushing crowds.

She still clung to Harry tightly and he could feel her shivering. Unsure if it was from fear or because she was chilled he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. At first they were both tense and quite ridged but as the minutes passed Harry felt Ginny begin to relax and as she did so did he.

As the sounds of the mob moved away a silence descended on the grove of trees they had taken refuge in. Harry then heard Ginny's soft sobs as she fought back her tears.

"Are you OK?" he asked gently.

"I, I, th-think so," Ginny stammered. "I was so scared when I got knocked over. I thought I was going to be trampled. I'm so glad that you stopped and helped me," Ginny said softly, her head buried in Harry's chest.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Harry asked softly.

"No!" Ginny said automatically. "Well actually my leg does hurt a little where I tripped over the rope for the tent I fell into," she admitted shyly.

"Do you want me to take a look?" Harry asked.

"If, If you want to," Ginny replied shakily.

Harry took out his wand. "Lumos" he said softly as he bent down to check her leg. Ginny slowly pulled up her pant leg, wincing slightly as it passed over a bloody scrape. It had obviously been caused by the rope and around it Harry could see the beginnings of a bruise. Though painful it wasn't that severe.

Harry lightly touched her leg and she jerked as he made contact. "Did that hurt?" he asked, concerned that he had caused her pain.

"N-no,"Ginny stammered. "You just startled me," she answered shyly.

Harry gently ran his hand over her leg making sure that the injury didn't go deeper or there were any broken bones. She only flinched when he touched the bruise area.

"I can heal this for you if you want me to," Harry said gently.

"OK," Ginny answered softly.

"Could you light your wand for me?" Harry asked.

"Sure,"Ginny said as she drew her wand and cast the spell.

"Nox," Harry said and then flicking his wand he cast "_Episkey_," softly. There was a small flash of light that struck Ginny's injury, causing the scrape to disappear and the bruise to fade almost completely away.

"How's that?" he asked looking up at Ginny.

"Much better," she answered softly.

Harry stood and he was surprised when Ginny hugged back into his chest. "Thanks, Harry," she said shyly.

"No problem Ginny. I'm just glad I was able to help," he replied as he put his arms back around her.

He felt her relax into him again and he noticed that he actually liked the feeling of her against him. It was a new feeling for him as he had never liked anyone invading his space.

He was sure it was because of the treatment he received from the Dursleys. He had been ashamed to admit it but the hug he received from Mrs. Weasley was the first one that he remembered. He knew his parents must have given him loads but he was too young to remember any of them. He only tolerated Mrs. Weasley's hugs because he knew he was expected to and not because he liked them.

But somehow holding Ron's diminutive sister was totally different. He got a warm, wonderful feeling inside and it felt like something deep down had awoken. As he stood there holding her he breathed in and smelled her hair. It smelled wonderful and it stirred the thing inside that had just awoken.

She had a sweet, flowery fragrance that caused an image to flash through his mind of his mother and he knew that Ginny reminded him of her. It wasn't one hundred percent the same but it was similar enough to trigger the memory.

He gave a little jerk as the memory struck him causing Ginny to ask "Are you OK Harry?"

"Ah, F-fine," Harry stuttered.

"You don't sound fine," Ginny said softly.

"No really. It's just, . . . nothing. Stupid really," Harry said quite embarrassed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Ginny said with a small giggle. It was the first one he remembered hearing this year.

"Can't you just leave it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nope. Just ask my brothers, they'll tell you. I can be quite persistent," she said with a smile.

Harry sighed, he knew from Ron just how persistent and devious Ginny could be and he resigned himself to telling her. "All right but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Besides you're going to think it's stupid anyway," he said blushing again.

"I promise to keep anything you say to me secret," Ginny said seriously. "So tell me."

"Your smell reminded me of my Mum," Harry said in a whisper so soft Ginny barely heard.

"I do?" she asked in an awed whisper.

"Well not exactly but close enough that it triggered a memory of her holding me and I had my face buried in her hair," Harry said shyly.

In the dim light Harry could see Ginny's face darkening and he realized she was blushing, it matched his own because he could feel his face growing warm in concert with hers.

"I don't think that's stupid," Ginny said softly.

They stood there in silence for a while just looking into each other's eyes and holding each other, neither feeling inclined to move.

It was then that a sickly green light shot into the sky from a stand of trees a short distance away. Harry felt his scar burn as if on fire and he slapped a hand to cover it while he staggered and let out a moan due to the pain.

Harry saw Ginny's face contort in concern, she could very well see what was happening and as he rubbed his scar trying vainly to ease the pain she reached up, one hand removing his while the other went behind his head pulling him down towards her.

She then softly placed a kiss on his burning scar. Ginny froze as she realized what she had done without even thinking about it. Her eyes widened afraid of what Harry's reaction would be.

All Harry was aware of at first was Ginny's lips coming into contact with his burning forehead and though her lips felt warm the kiss was a cool refreshing sensation that banished the burning and pain he had experienced, leaving him with a calmness that spread from where her lips had touched him.

Ginny cringed at her audacity and seemed ready to run away. "I, I'm sorry Harry," she said her voice shaking, afraid of his reaction.

"Don't be," Harry whispered, staring into her eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before, though a deep chocolate brown he saw she had flecks of gold scattered in them.

Ginny stared up into Harry's deep Emerald Green eyes that seemed to pull her in and the world around her faded away until all she was aware of were his eyes that held her frozen like a small bird staring into the eyes of a predator getting ready to strike.

Slowly without either being aware of it they were leaning toward one another and just as their lips were about to touch, "Harry! Ginny! Oh there you are!" yelled Ron.

They both looked over as Ron approached, the spell broken by his untimely interruption.

For whatever reason Ron seemed oblivious to the fact that Harry was holding his sister. In fact he seemed eager to tell them something.

"Come on," he said as he turned back towards camp.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, blushing furiously as the memory of what they had been about to do flooded into them. Shyly Harry released Ginny but she took his hand, unwilling to let go of him completely.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what had happened but somehow his feelings for Ginny were now different. He wasn't quite sure what they were right now and how or why they had changed but he realized she was no longer "Ron's Little Sister", she was now Ginny, someone he wanted to get to know better.

Ron babbled on as they walked back about what had happened when he, Hermione and the Twins had ended up in the trees. How he couldn't find his wand and how they had heard someone cast the spell for the Dark Mark that still flickered overhead.

He was running on about someone named Crouch but Harry and Ginny weren't listening to him any more. They were stealing glances at one another and without realizing it they were both grinning like idiots.

Still hand in hand they entered the tent behind Ron where they found the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione all ready there. Bill was sitting at the table, dabbing at a cut on his forearm. Behind him in a corner Charlie stood, arms crossed looking quite grim, he also looked a bit battered but he wasn't bleeding.

The Twins were in the kitchen preparing a pot of tea while bantering back and forth. Percy stuck his head out from one of the bedrooms looking annoyed at all the commotion.

Hermione was looking very agitated, sitting stiffly in a chair by the pot bellied stove, arms crossed tightly and appearing quite forlorn.

Mr. Weasley was pacing back and forth and when he saw Ginny he dashed over to her, taking her into a huge hug. "Thank Godric you're safe," he said in relief. "When Fred and George said you had gotten separated from them and they couldn't find you I was so worried. What happened?" he finally asked.

Harry just stood inside of the door taking in the scene of the Weasley family who had obviously been frantic when they found Ginny missing, well all but Percy from the looks of it.

Ginny finally extracted herself from her father's arms. "Well I got bumped really hard and tripped over a tent rope, separating me from George. I was sent sprawling into the side of the tent but Harry was there to rescue me. By the time he got me back on my feet the others had been carried away by the crowd. We headed away from the mob and hid in a small stand of trees near the camp.

Everyone had been listening to Ginny as she explained what had happened until she had mentioned Harry's name, then all eyes had focused on him.

Silence descended on the tent and Harry felt all their eyes on him, making him quite uncomfortable. Then Mr. Weasley came over to him and shook his hand, "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter," he said sincerely.

Harry blushed, he hadn't thought he had done anything extraordinary. "I, ah, was glad I was there and able to help," he said softly. "You might want to check her leg, she hurt it while tripping over the rope," he added, glancing at Ginny who smiled shyly at him.

Mr. Weasley rushed back to Ginny, "Which leg? Where?" he asked almost panicking again.

Ginny lifted her pant leg slowly, "It's fine, really Dad. Harry healed it while we were waiting."

Mr. Weasley inspected her leg closely, all he could see was a faint outline of the bruise and a slight reddish patch where the scrape had been. "He did a really fine job of healing it," he said.

Harry got very uncomfortable as everyone stared at him again. He glanced at the floor, "I was nothing really," he said softly.

"Nonsense Harry," Mr. Weasley said kindly. "You did a bang up job healing her. Thank you again for taking such good care of Ginny," he said shooting a glare at the Twins.

Harry noticed Hermione looking at him intently but he couldn't read what she was thinking.

Ron interrupted again by yawning mightily. "I'm going back to bed," he said sleepily.

This seemed to galvanize Mr. Weasley. "Right! All of you back to bed. You can get a few more hours in before we have to leave."

Slowly all the Weasleys and Hermione went back to their respective beds. Harry didn't feel the least bit tired, still feeling wide awake from the evening's events.

He went and got himself a drink of water and returned to sit on the couch. For some reason his thoughts kept going back to Ginny and what would have happened if Ron hadn't interrupted.

Without realizing it his eyes had drifted shut, not because he was tired but because he was concentrating on replaying the memory of Ginny and it caused him to smile.

He was startled out of his revelry by a soft voice. "May I join you?"

Harry's eyes flew open and there before him was the object of his recollection. He blushed deeply as his eyes met Ginny's. He felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Ginny smiled at him and blushed too. Harry thought that somehow she had been reading his mind. "No!" he said more forcefully than he meant to. "I mean, Yes!. I mean I don't mind if you join me," he stammered.

Ginny gave a little giggle and it sounded like sweet music to Harry's ears. She sat down rather close to him and he grinned at her, his face reddening again.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" she asked shyly.

"Well I, ah. . ." Harry said unable to finish.

Ginny looked into his eyes again and Harry was drawn into them.

"I think I know." Ginny said softly glancing away.

"What's that?" he asked holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"The same thing I've been thinking about," Ginny said, her face colouring just like Harry's had. "About what would have happened if my prat of a brother hadn't interrupted right when he did," she said softly, not looking at him till she was finished and then glancing quickly at him before looking away again.

"How did you know," Harry whispered admitting what he had been thinking.

"It was a guess really but the way you acted was just like what I was feeling," Ginny explained, now holding Harry's gaze. "Every time I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep that's all I could think of."

"Me too," Harry said staring deep into her lovely soul capturing eyes.

Just like before as their eyes locked they began to come together but unlike last time no one interrupted and their lips touched. Lightly at first but then slowly with greater pressure as they both gave themselves into the kiss.

Harry couldn't believe how soft and warm Ginny's lips were and he heard a soft moan escape her as she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. Her touch was so gentle and it made him shudder with the intensity of the sensations it created.

Ginny couldn't believe how wonderful Harry's lips felt on hers. The sensation caused her spine to tingle and her toes to curl. She heard herself moan softly as her feelings overwhelmed her.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, Ginny's eyes had closed and she keenly felt the loss of Harry's lips from hers. She opened her eyes and found Harry's inches from hers, looking deep into her. Emerald Green and Chocolate Brown alight with the feelings that had been unleashed when their lips touched.

"Sweet Merlin," Ginny whispered. "I never expected it to be like that."

"Me neither," agreed Harry, lost in the depths of Ginny's eyes. He reached up and gently touched her cheek almost as if he didn't think she was real.

Ginny's eyes drifted shut as Harry's hand came in contact with her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, over come by the emotions she was feeling. She covered his hand with hers as if she didn't want him to break contact. She then reached up with her other hand and entwined it in the hair on the back of Harry's head, gently bringing his lips once more to hers.

As intense as their first kiss had been this one surpassed it, both moaning softly into each other's mouths.

As their lips separated Harry felt Ginny slide closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. It was then, while cuddled on the couch that Harry realized that Ginny filled a hole inside of him that until she filled it he hadn't even known it existed.

He heard Ginny breath in deeply, her face pressed against his chest. She inhaled his fragrance, a musky scent coupled with something very masculine that left her feeling a little dizzy but quite content.

She also felt something deep inside of her, a healing of something that she had thought broken forever after her experiences in the Chamber of secrets.

Slowly they began to talk to one another, sharing things they had never shared with anyone else and the more they talked the easier it became. More and more details flowed out.

Harry told Ginny things he had been too embarrassed to share with anyone, even his closest friends, of his loveless life growing up at the Dursleys, of living in the cupboard under the stairs until he was almost eleven. The endless drudgery of being nothing more than a servant and the punishments he had to endure.

Ginny in turn spoke of her growing up overprotected because she was the first witch born in the Weasley family in generations. For being the youngest and always considered the "baby" of the family. How even though she had been loved she felt restricted by the limitations placed on her.

How her brothers never wanted her to do anything even the slightest bit dangerous, even going so far as refusing to let her fly on their brooms. How she felt so alone and isolated when she had started at Hogwarts causing her to turn to Tom's Diary and how close that came to breaking her even though she had survived.

They shared everything, withholding nothing, neither judging nor condemning the other. It was two lost souls connecting, their common experience bringing together. Their childhood innocence had been taken from them and they felt old beyond their years.

By the time they heard the others stirring they had come to an understanding that they belonged together no matter what anyone else might think.

Hugging each other tightly and sharing one last kiss they separated and each went to their rooms to get changed so that they would be ready to depart.

Though neither had slept a wink that night they didn't feel the least bit tired, just the opposite, they felt energized by finding the one they wanted to be with. The one they wanted to share the rest of their lives with for as long as was humanly possible.

No declarations had been made but deep inside they both knew they had found that certain someone that comforted them the most, the one that made them feel whole.

Everyone came out and they had a hurried breakfast prepared by Hermione and Ginny. Harry waited to sit down until everything was ready and managed to sit beside Ginny when Percy had come out and taken the seat between Ron and Hermione that they had tried to save for Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he sat next to Ginny and Ron had shot Percy a withering glare that his brother had pointedly ignored.

Harry felt a thrill run through him when he felt Ginny press her leg against him and kept it there, fortunately he didn't blush. They stole glances at each other and had perpetual smiles on their faces the went unnoticed because of the urgency that everyone felt.

They cleaned up quickly and Mr. Weasley used his wand to magically collapse and pack the tent. They then joined the line for people eager to get early Portkeys from the site.

Bill, Charlie and Percy Apparated directly home and since the Diggorys weren't with them they were able to get the Portkey programmed to take them directly to the edge of the Burrows wards.

Mrs. Weasley met them in the yard almost frantic till she was able to see that they were all safe and sound. She made a particularly big fuss over the Twins because of the row they had before their departure.

It wasn't till they were all inside and seated at the table for what Mrs. Weasley called a "Proper" breakfast that she prepared that Mr. Weasley brought up Ginny's injury and how Harry had healed it.

Harry wanted to crawl under the table as Mrs. Weasley insisted on seeing Ginny's leg. She was astonished at the job that Harry had done.

"Harry, where did you learn to heal like that?" she asked him.

"Ah, from Alicia on the Quidditch team," Harry said bashfully. "The way I always seem to get banged up I figured it would be a good thing to learn," he said softly, the colour rising into his cheeks again.

"Well all I can say is you did a wonderful job of it. I don't think Madam Pomfrey could have done any better," she said in praise.

After breakfast Bill and Charlie departed up to their rooms for some additional sleep but Mr. Weasley and Percy were heading directly to the Ministry for damage control due to the fiasco at the World Cup.

Fred and George tried to sneak off too but Mrs. Weasley caught them and sent them out to de-gnome the garden.

Harry wasn't sure what became of Ron and Hermione but he hurried up to Ron's room to get something from his trunk before he hurried back down to find Ginny.

He found her in the kitchen helping her Mum clean up from breakfast and they seemed to be talking softly so Harry made his way into the Parlour and sat down to wait.

His thoughts were focused on his and Ginny's conversation from their time together that night and it caused him to smile at how wonderful it made him feel. So engrossed was he that he didn't notice Ginny until she sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry," she said softly.

Harry smiled at her, "Hi Ginny," he said, his heart in his throat. "I, ah, have something for you," he said hesitantly.

Ginny crooked her head and looked at him puzzled.

Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small square box.

Ginny's eyes went wide, first staring at the box and then at Harry,

Harry found it hard to meet Ginny's eyes so he stared down at the box. He slowly opened it revealing a beautiful gold ring set with a small ruby flanked by two smaller diamonds.

Harry swallowed, trying to wet his parched throat. "This is my Mum's Promise Ring," he said softly. "My Dad gave it to her during their Seventh year. I'd be honoured if you'd wear it."

Ginny's eyes glistened with unshed tears, though they had talked through the night and come to an understanding she hadn't expected anything like this. "I'm the one who will be honoured," she whispered as she stared into Harry's eyes.

With his hands shaking slightly Harry removed the ring from it's box and slid it onto Ginny's right hand ring finger. Both were very surprised when it fit her perfectly.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, her face aglow with a smile that out shone the sun. She leaned over and gave Harry a kiss, quite chaste as kisses go but as their lips came together they were interrupted.

"Oi! What are you doing with my sister?"

Harry and Ginny looked up and saw Ron standing in the doorway with Hermione right behind him.

Ron had a furious expression on his face as he glared at Harry. Hermione looked quite frightened but she was staring at Ron, not Harry and Ginny.

"Just what the Bloody Hell went on in the forest?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry felt his anger rising but he was nothing compared to Ginny.

"That's none of your business!" she shouted back.

Ron took two more steps into the Parlour. "Like Bloody Hell it isn't!" he yelled.

"Ron!" Hermione said, trying to get his attention.

Ron ignored her, turning redder by the second. "You're supposed to be my Best Mate!" he said hotly.

As he stepped closer Ginny popped to her feet and turned to face Ron, her eyes blazing with her anger. Harry had stood to but he was behind Ginny who blocked him from confronting Ron.

"So?" Harry asked angrily.

"You can't. . .Ron started to shout.

"Can't! Can't!" Harry repeated, his anger increasing.

"Ron!" Hermione all but shouted.

"She's my sister!"Ron shouted again. "You can't go out with her!"

"Don't force me to choose between you Ron," Harry said icily. "You won't like the outcome."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, his anger growing. "You Bloody well. . ." he started, balling his hands into fists as he stepped forward.

Hermione grabbed his arm as he raised it, yelling "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron tore his arm from her grasp and turned towards her. "Leave Off Hermione," he said menacingly.

"Ron," Hermione implored, fear in her eyes.

"Shut the Bloody Hell Up!" Ron shouted directly in her face.

As quick as lightning Hermione slapped Ron across the face, her eyes now ablaze with her own anger. "How Dare you!" she said tensely.

Behind Ginny, Harry had pulled his wand, ready to defend Hermione and Ginny if need be.

Ron's hands had balled up again but he slowly reached up and touched his face where Hermione had struck him. His facial expression one of pure shock. Then turning back towards Ginny he triumphantly said "Wait till Mum hears about this!"

"She already knows!" Ginny said scathingly.

"What?" Ron said in shock.

"That's right, dear brother of mine," she said sarcastically. "I spoke with her after breakfast and guess what, she's fine with it."

Even Harry was taken by surprise by Ginny's declaration.

Before Ron could respond Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "What's going on in here?" she asked tersely.

"I caught Harry snogging Ginny," Ron said hotly.

"So. That's what boyfriends do with their girlfriends," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Ron.

Harry saw Ron's mouth open and close several times as if he had been hit with a silencing spell. "But Harry. . . Ginny. . . " he finally said lamely.

"What about them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"But he's my best mate," Ron whined.

"Does that somehow disqualify him from liking your sister?" She asked. "Is he some kind of nefarious character? Does being your friend somehow make him unsuitable for Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a sweetness that belied her growing anger.

"I, ah, I. . ." Ron stammered.

Mrs. Weasley looked closely at her sons face. "Who slapped you?" she asked pointedly, seeing the hand imprinted on his cheek.

"Hermione did," he answered sheepishly looking at the floor.

"And why was that?" she asked coolly.

When Ron hesitated Hermione started to say "He. . ."

Mrs. Weasley cut her off. "Please let Ronald answer for himself," she said to Hermione kindly.

Ron's ears turned red this time from shame and not from anger. "I told her to shut up," Ron whispered.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"I told her to shut up," Ron sad louder.

"Is that true?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes Mam," Hermione replied softly.

"Next time use your wand Dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "It saves wear and tear on your hand."

Hermione had trouble stifling a giggle. "Yes Mam," she said.

Mrs. Weasley then turned back to Harry and Ginny. "Ginny why don't you take Harry out back," she said with a smile.

"OK Mum," Ginny said in surprise. As they walked past Mrs. Weasley she spotted Ginny's ring. "What a lovely ring," she said.

Ginny held her hand up for Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to get a better look at it. "Harry gave it to me, that's why I gave him the kiss," Ginny said. "It was his Mum's."

Hermione sighed, "That's a Promise Ring, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ginny replied softly, looking at Harry her eyes shining.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry, "That was very sweet Harry."

Harry couldn't help but blush. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he said softly.

"Really Harry. You're dating my daughter, can't you call me Molly or Mum?" she chided softly.

Harry looked up in shock, "OK Mrs. I mean Mum," he said shyly.

Hermione made to follow Harry and Ginny from the room. "Please wait a moment Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. "My son needs to apologize before he and I have a little talk."

Harry and Ginny kept going, not needing to be present for what was going to be a unpleasant affair. They made their way out back to where the Twins were busy tossing Gnomes over the garden wall.

They sat on the bench under the tall Oak tree watching as Fred and George were having an impromptu competition on who could toss their Gnome the farthest.

Harry and Ginny were soon encouraging them, applauding exceptionally fine tosses.

Fred and George got caught up in the spirit of things by bowing and playing to their small crowd, They were all laughing and having a fun time by the time Hermione joined them.

At first she seemed reluctant to join in but as the Twins antics got more and more outrageous she couldn't help but laugh and become involved.

Things wound down as the Twins exhausted the supply of catchable Gnomes and by that time Mrs. Weasley had joined them bringing out a pitcher of Lemonade for all to share.

Harry was a bit curious as to where Ron was but he didn't feel inclined to ask. It was Hermione who finally gave in and posed the question to Mrs. Weasley. "Ah, where is Ron?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "He's up in his room contemplating the consequences of his behaviour," she replied.

This, of course, caused the Twins to perk up and inquire what had happened.

Harry was more than a bit concerned about the Twins reaction especially when they eyed him closely as they heard about him and Ginny.

"Harry,"

Harry,"

Harry," Fred and George see-sawed.

But then his fears were allayed.

"You poor sod," Fred said.

"You have," continued George.

"No idea," followed Fred

"What you're getting," said George.

"Yourself into," they both finished smiling patronizingly at him.

"She can be a right terror," said Fred.

"Don;t turn your back on her," added George.

But they both had twinkles in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

Ginny tried to act put out with them but then burst out laughing as the others all did when they looked at Harry's face.

He then joined in, feeling the love and happiness that they had for Ginny and him. It was so totally different from the reaction from Ron.

Mrs. Weasley finally rose when the Lemonade was all gone. "Fred, George why don't you go get cleaned up before dinner," she said with a smile.

"OK, Mum," they said as they headed for the house.

"Hermione would you help me get dinner ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked the bushy haired witch.

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said getting up.

"Do you need my help," Ginny asked perplexed.

"No Dear. Why don't you stay here and keep Harry company," she said with a smile.

Molly and Hermione disappeared into the house leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"That was weird," Harry said softly.

Ginny just giggled and pressed closer to Harry. "What should we do?" Ginny asked seductively.

Harry turned his head and found Ginny's inches from his, he smiled and their lips came together again. They gave themselves into the kiss, Harry no longer worried about what the Weasley's would think.

He was surprised when Ginny ran her tongue across his lips and his mouth opened in wonder. The sensation of her tongue thrusting into his mouth and dancing with his increasing their pleasure a hundredfold.

They melted together, Ginny somehow ending up in Harry's lap with his arms around her as they shared their most passionate kiss to date. Both felt the earth spin as they shared the exquisite pleasures that were so new to them.

They finally pulled apart and Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry burying his face into Ginny's hair and he breathed deeply of her sweet fragrance.

Though deep in his mind there was the faint echo of his mother he knew that this sweet scent was uniquely Ginny and his heart swelled with the Love he felt for her.

It shook him a little that he was able to put that label to the emotion he was feeling. It took root and blossomed through him. It was almost overwhelming and he hugged her tightly to his body.

"What is it?" Ginny asked softly.

When Harry didn't answer immediately she pulled her head up and looked at him.

He had a very thoughtful look on his face and seemed to be staring at something far, far away.

"Harry?" she asked concerned.

His eyes found hers, "I, Lov, I Love you Ginny," he said softly.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't believe her ears.

He looked deep into her eyes and said firmly as a smile spread across his face, "I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny sat very still for a moment as Harry's words sunk in. Then a smile spread across her face that matched Harry's. "I Love you too Harry," she said tenderly.

Their lips came together in a soft but deeply passionate kiss. When they separated Ginny lay her head back on Harry's chest and he hugged her tightly.

For the first time in his life Harry felt totally contented, though death and destruction may lay in his future, nothing mattered at this moment besides the warm wonderful young woman in his arms and the Love that they shared.

**XX**

**A/N: **A slightly different take on the Weasley family and the reaction to Harry and Ginny.

As always please review.


	7. CoS: On the Train Home

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Chamber of Secrets: Hogwarts Express Home**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all boarded the train home together. Luckily they quickly found an empty compartment towards the back of the train and they settled in for the long ride to King's Cross Station.

Harry was a little surprised to see Ginny on the train having expected Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to take her directly home after her experiences in the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione had explained to him and Ron that morning in the Common Room that Madam Pomfrey had explained that treating her normally would be much better for Ginny mentally than treating her as if something was drastically wrong with her.

Ron had just shrugged and said "Whatever," but Harry was feeling quite guilty about not paying closer attention to her during the school year. After all it was her first year and being away from home for the first time could be quite challenging as Harry knew from experience.

He hadn't seen her since she had been taken from McGonagall's office after he had rescued her from Tom. That was how Harry had come to call him now, he was no longer Lord Voldemort, scourge of the Wizarding World but Tom Marvolo Riddle, terrorizer of young girls and a right royal pain in the arse.

Somehow defeating him and the Basilisk in the Chamber had taken some of the mystique out of the legend that was Riddle.

Harry kept stealing glances at Ginny, trying to determine if she was truly OK. He wished he had a chance to talk to her in private as he knew he didn't like to discuss things around others and he supposed Ginny was the same.

He was sure that Ron was oblivious of his glancing at Ginny but he was pretty sure that Hermione had caught him a couple of times but luckily she hadn't said anything, though she did give him a smirk when he thought she had seen him the second time.

He was pretty sure Ginny had caught him a couple of times too, though her expression was harder to read and he wasn't quite sure if she approved or not.

Harry sighed and sat back in his seat, why did everything have to be so complicated? As he looked back at her, she had moved a little and was silently staring out the window. The sun was playing through her hair and it seemed to set it ablaze in a million different shades of red that sparkled in the light.

"She looks really pretty," Harry though to himself. "Pretty? Where did that come from?" he asked himself.

Harry quickly glanced at Ron and Hermione to see if they had noticed him looking at Ginny. Ron was leaning against the corner across from him and Hermione was reading a book, (what else would she be doing) so they were oblivious to him.

He sighed in relief and looked back at Ginny again, his gaze drawn to the diminutive witch who sat staring off into space. He watched her face carefully, noticing small frowns flicker across it now and then and he wondered what she was thinking.

Hedwig decided to ruffle her feathers at that moment and both he and Ginny looked up at his Snowy Owl, drawn by the movement and when Hedwig settled down their eyes met for a moment as they looked back down.

Harry had never really looked closely into Ginny's eyes before and he was taken by their shade of brown. They were the same colour of Harry's favourite flavour of Honeyduke's finest semi-sweet dark chocolate. They both smiled but blushed slightly before they broke eye contact.

As soon as Harry had looked away he just had to look back at Ginny and found her doing the same. He blushed again but found himself smiling wider, Ginny returned his smile but to Harry it looked like a sad smile, it didn't reach into her eyes and light up her face like he knew she usually did.

He saw her sigh and he felt bad for her. He glanced quickly at Hermione and Ron and saw they hadn't moved since the last time he had looked. He looked back at Ginny who was still looking at him and he gave her an almost imperceptible jerk of his head indicating her to follow him out into the corridor.

Ginny nodded in return after a moment so he stood and stretched. "Hey Hermione, I'm going to go see if I can find out where the Trolley is."

"OK Harry," Hermione replied without even looking up from her book.

Ginny stood too, "Is it OK if I come with you," she said playing his game with him.

"Sure Ginny," he replied giving her a smile.

Hermione's eyes did flicker up for a moment but then she went right back to her book, ignoring Harry and Ginny as they left.

Harry walked towards the end of the train where there was a door. He looked out and noticed a small platform with a railing so he tried the door and found it unlocked. He went out and found seats on either side of the door. It was a perfect place to sit and talk undisturbed.

He turned and motioned for Ginny to follow him and she did so gladly. Because of the noise of the train and the rushing wind they sat together on the same side of the door. It was a little close but it was that or have to shout to be heard.

Now that they were out there alone Harry found he didn't know quite how to start and for a little while they just sat and watched the countryside recede away from them.

Finally Harry screwed up his courage and turned to face Ginny. She noticed his movement and looked at him. He smiled shyly and asked, "How are you doing?"

Ginny glanced at the floor, the smile sliding from her face, "OK, I guess?" she said softly.

"I tried to see you in the Hospital Wing but at first Madam Pomfrey said you weren't allowed any visitors, when I came back the next day she said you'd been released but I never saw you in the Common Room," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny frowning again. "I don't know why they didn't let me have any visitors but my Mum and Dad and then when I went back to the dorms every time I left my room Percy followed me around being a prat so I found it easier to just stay in my room," Ginny replied sadly.

"What did he do?" Harry asked curious as to what would have upset Ginny so much.

"Well he kept making comments about how I should have known better and I was all my fault for writing in the Diary," Ginny said a bit angrily.

"He didn't!" asked an astonished Harry.

"Yes he did," said Ginny a little hotly. "And he said it was his duty to protect me. What I want to know where was he all year?" Ginny said bitterly.

Harry felt extremely guilty when he heard her complain about the lack of support during the year. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said guiltily.

"What for?" she asked bewildered.

"I should have been a better friend," Harry replied, unable to meet Ginny's eyes.

Ginny was astonished at Harry's reaction. "But Harry, you hardly know me," she said. "Percy is family so he should know better."

"Well Ron's family and I'm his best mate and with him all the time. We should have paid more attention to you," Harry said sadly.

"Well OK, I can see Ron failing but not you Harry," Ginny said firmly.

Ginny didn't even notice that in her present state she wasn't tongue-tied and nervous talking to Harry.

"Well I had four brothers who should have been there for me before you," Ginny said a little indignantly.

"OK," Harry said with a small grin. He thought Ginny looked spectacular when she was a little riled up, she had a little colour to her cheeks and a certain something in her eyes that just made her better looking in Harry's estimation.

Then Ginny faltered and sighed. "It's just hard because none of them really want to talk about it," she said sadly. "They all were there the first night when you rescued me and they said they loved me and were glad I was alive and all but it's like now they want to pretend it didn't happen."

"I'll be happy to listen to you," Harry said sincerely. "I mean if you want someone to talk to."

Ginny looked intently at him, her gaze piercing into him, as of she were judging if he was worthy. "Do you mean it?" she asked seriously.

"Yes Ginny, I do," Harry replied.

Ginny stared off the back of the train but Harry knew she wasn't watching the scenery. She then looked back at Harry, "OK Harry, I'll talk to you but you need to do the same."

"What's that?" he asked.

"If I tell you stuff you have to do the same. I know from over hearing my parents that your childhood hasn't exactly been a picnic but I don't really know what has happened. If I tell you about Tom and the Chamber you need to tell me about your life too," Ginny said firmly, her eyes blazing with determination.

Harry considered whether or not if he could just make up stuff and not tell her the truth but he figured she'd see right through that and if he wanted to be her friend that was no foundation to build on. It was tell the truth or don't talk at all.

Harry swallowed visibly. "OK, Ginny it's a deal but what we say to one another has to remain a secret between us."

He thought that Ginny almost looked surprised as if she thought he would refuse to divulge the secrets of his childhood to her.

"All right Harry, you first," she said defiantly.

Harry stared at her a moment, unsure of where to begin. He kept his eyes firmly on hers though he really wanted to look away, ashamed of what he was going to reveal. "For as long as I can remember I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. It wasn't until I got my Hogwarts letter that they moved me into my cousin's second bedroom," Harry said softly, his face burning with the shame he felt.

He saw Ginny's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't conceive of anyone treating a child like that. He then saw her face screw up like she was forcing herself to say something she really didn't want to divulge.

"He showed me the most perverse memories and fantasies. Of his abusing young women. Using the Imperious curse on them so he could do with them what he wanted. He raped them and made them perform the most vile acts," Ginny said shuddering. Suddenly she buried her face in Harry's chest and began to cry. "He made me attack the other students and then when I recovered his Diary from you he belittled me and call me the most horrid things, say how worthless I was and what a trashy family I came from, how foolish I was to ever think you'd ever notice me."

Harry was horrified by what Ginny had revealed, and he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her as best he could. He whispered soft comforting words in her ear as he rubbed her back softly and gently, all the time wondering how she had kept herself together for so long. He became aware that tears were running down his cheeks with the pain he felt for the young woman he held in his arms.

Slowly Ginny's sobs subsided but she didn't want to lift her face from Harry's body as if she was afraid to see his reaction to her revelation.

After awhile when Ginny had calmed Harry whispered to her, "My Uncle use to strip me bare and beat me with a belt if I did any accidental magic."

Harry felt her shudder against him. She then slowly lifted her head and looked him in his eyes, hers brimming with tears again, "That's horrible," she said hoarsely.

Ginny looked ashamed and hung her head. "The rest of mine seem trivial," she said softly. "I wore my older brothers hand-me-downs till was Nine," she whispered.

"I still wear my cousin's hand-me-downs," Harry said softly. "I never had anything new till Hagrid and I bought my things for Hogwarts."

Ginny began to list more of the trivial things that had bothered her, not so much as to reveal them but so that Harry would tell her more about his childhood.

"My brothers use to tease me unmercifully when I was younger because my Mum wouldn't let me do the same things they did," she said.

"My cousin and his friends use to beat me up, just for the fun of it," Harry said softly.

"I didn't have many friends growing up because we lived so far from everybody," Ginny revealed.

'I didn't have any friends because Dudley would tell them to keep away from me and threaten to beat them up if they didn't," Harry countered.

Whatever Ginny came up with, Harry's version was much tougher. From Cleaning, Ginny having to take a turn in the rotation. Harry countered with having to do all the cleaning since he was Six and the breakfast cooking since he was tall enough to reach the stove. He had done almost all of the household chores as long as he could remember, from mowing the lawn and all the gardening to changing the sheets and doing the laundry and woe to him if he ever did any of it wrong.

He couldn't remember how many days he had spent locked in his cupboard only being allowed out once a day to use the loo. Of all the meals he had missed over the years. Having to do worse in school than Dudlley or be punished.

Ginny kept prompting and Harry kept fleshing out the story of his life, such as it was.

Finally Harry seemed to have told Ginny everything and she threw her arms around his neck, crying softly into his shoulder for his lost Childhood.

Harry held her tight and let her cry herself out. She cried for his lost childhood and all the indignities and suffering he had endured. She was totally amazed that he had turned out to be the wonderful compassionate young man that her had.

They noticed the scenery had changed from very rural to more urban and they thought the train was approaching London and King's Cross Station. Harry sighed knowing that he would be returning to the Dursley's and wouldn't be able to see Ginny for the better part of the summer.

"Come Harry," Ginny said, rising and taking his hand. Harry allowed himself to be gently pulled to his feet .

Harry hugged Ginny tightly to him and sighed deeply. "Will you write to me this summer?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "If you want me to," she replied softly.

"Of course I want you to," Harry said with a smile.

"I'd like that very much," Ginny said softly, smiling at him in return.

She looked up and their eyes met, she felt her insides melt and Harry's dark green eyes drank her in, there was something there that she had never noticed before and it made her shiver, not in fear or shame but with something warm and wonderful.

Harry stared into Ginny's warm wonderful brown eyes and he felt something stir inside of him. Something he had never felt before with anyone. He felt a desire to keep her safe, a longing to hold onto her forever and that realization shook him. There was something different about Ginny that made him want more out of his life, a wanting to share everything that he could with her.

"Ginny," he whispered warmly.

"What Har. . ." she started to say as he cut her off by leaning down and capturing her mouth with his.

Their lips came together and Ginny was bowled over by the intensity of Harry's kiss. Her eyes shut and her world became his lips pressed to hers along with the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers, with his arms wrapped around her.

She felt all her pent up feelings for Harry bubble up and out and she clung to him for all she was worth. "Oh Godric Harry," she whispered huskily.

Their eyes came together again, brown staring into green and green into brown, generating a spark that brought them closer together. The longer they stared the larger the spark became until it was a burning flame, small for now but it continued to grow as their souls reached out for the others.

Ginny finally rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he laid his along the back of hers, letting the soft silkiness of her hair comfort him, giving him the strength to survive being at his aunt and uncles for however long it took.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

"What Harry?" she asked in reply.

"Will you be mine?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny's eyes flashed open, "What's that Harry?" she asked in disbelief.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny straightened up to look into his eyes again. "I'd like that very much," she replied tenderly.

Harry smiled, feeling better than he had in longer than he could remember.

"Brilliant," he whispered.

Ginny giggled as she laid her head back against Harry.

After a moment they continued their journey back to the compartment were they had left Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, smiling at one an other. Opening the door they found that Neville had joined them and he was engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap with Ron.

Still smiling Harry and Ginny sat down next to Neville. No one noticing that they were still holding hands and exchanging glances, smiling at one another. They sat there quite a while before they heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath as she noticed Harry and Ginny's clasped hands.

They looked at her and smiled sheepishly as her eyes widened in surprise, a smile creeping onto her face. She discreetly pointed from Ginny to Harry and back with a questioning look on her face.

After glancing at her brother who was still so engrossed in his game, he hadn't paid any attention to anyone else Ginny nodded back at Hermione.

Hermione's smiled widened and she gave Ginny a thumb's up with a wink causing Ginny to giggle softly.

Shortly afterwards the game ended with the prerequisite bang, leaving Neville and Ron engulfed in a small cloud of smoke. After they had packed up the cards, Ron sat back, hands behind his head and he asked offhandedly "What happened to you two?"

"Nothing Ron," Harry answered. "We took a stroll and talked a bit."

"Oh," Ron replied, not really paying attention, preferring to stared out the window.

Ginny had watched carefully, leery of Ron's reaction but seeing he hadn't noticed she just grinned at Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny had misjudged their distance from the end of their trip and they still had over an hour before they arrived at King's Cross Station. Ginny was still a little tired so she leaned back and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, gripping his hand in both of hers as she drifted off.

She was woken an indeterminate time later when Ron noticed her cuddled against Harry. "Ah Harry?" he asked hesitantly.

"What Ron?" Harry asked sleepily.

"What's Ginny doing?" he asked.

Harry glanced at Ginny sleeping comfortably, head on his shoulder. "She's sleeping," Harry answered guardedly.

"But why's she leaning against you?" Ron asked confused.

Harry finally figured out what was bugging Ron but he decided to play dumb. "Well Neville was playing Exploding Snap," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron looked like he's been struck with a Bludger. Trying desperately to piece the scene before him into some sort of context.

Harry could see Ron's mind working, "Ah, Harry, why is Ginny holding your hand?"

"You'll have to ask her after she wakes up," Harry answered with a small grin. When he saw Ron open his mouth to call out to Ginny he cut him off. "Leave her sleep Ron, she's been having trouble since she came out of the Chamber," he said in warning.

Ron took note of Harry's demeanour and decided that he'd be better off waiting. "Ah OK Harry," he said warily. He did notice that there was something different about the way Harry reacted, almost protective of Ginny but that couldn't be the case as he hadn't hardly noticed Ginny all year. Well at least since they arrived at Hogwarts he said to himself.

Harry had noticed Ginny's nervousness at the Borrow before school started but that had been the extent of their interaction. They had hardly exchanged a dozen words during the school year.

Ron continued to stare at Harry and Ginny for the remainder of the trip, a puzzled expression on his face the whole time.

Hermione kept a close watch and found it quite amusing and she had a hard time not giggling. Harry noticed her and he had just rolled his eyes before closing them, enjoying Ginny tucked into his side.

Much too soon for Harry's liking the train began to slow and he knew they were approaching the station. He gently awoke Ginny who smiled up at him before getting up and stretching.

Ron didn't get a chance to say anything to her with the commotion of getting their trunks and miscellaneous belongings together. Neville had to hurry back to where his things were so he left really quickly after wishing everyone a good summer.

Harry and Ginny lingered behind as the others made their way off the train. Once they were alone he took Ginny into a hug, "Ron's going to question you once he remembers," Harry said a bit concerned.

Ginny just smiled, "Don't worry Harry, I can handle him."

"I'm going to miss you," he said softly. "Don't forget to write."

"I won't," Ginny promised, "But you need to write back."

"I promse to write back as soon as I get yours," Harry said emotionally.

The last stragglers were leaving so they reluctantly followed. Once on the platform they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting with the other Weasleys.

Not caring who saw, Harry gave Ginny as brief kiss which she returned. He then glanced at the Weasleys and it was apparent that they had been seen. All the Weasley's had shocked looks on their faces except, Percy who looked on disapprovingly and the Twins who had looks of devilish delight on their faces, their eyes gleaming and Harry wondered what they would do.

They walked over to Ginny's family. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," he said hesitantly.

Mrs. Weasley recovered quickly and took Harry into her patented bone crushing hug. "Hello Harry," she said, maybe just a tad too sweetly.

They all made their way off Platform 9 3/4's and Harry was depressed to see his Uncle standing there fuming.

"There you are Boy!" he bellowed. "Come on I haven't got all day!"

Harry sighed and after saying goodbye to the Weasleys he started over to his Uncle. He gave one last look at Ginny who smiled wanly at him and blew him a kiss. Harry turned, struggling with his trunk and Owl, wishing fervently that September 1st would come as quickly as possible.

**XX**

**A/N:** Another place and time for a coming together. I picture this as a more emotional rather than verbal joining. The closeness in time from the saving in the Chamber not giving them time to sort through their feelings and just going with them instead.

It also includes a more laid-back, confused Ron as opposed to the angry, over protective Ron that JKR had in Canon.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. GoF: After the Tournament

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Goblet of Fire: After the Tournament **

"Kill the Spare!"

The words kept echoing through Harry's mind along with the image of Cedric being hit by the Green Light and falling to the ground dead! And it was all his fault!

He was responsible and he alone. If he hadn't insisted Cedric take the Cup with him, Cedric would still be alive.

Harry was laying in the Hospital Wing, wallowing in his guilt. It was very late and he had finally been left alone.

Though Ron and Hermione were his best friends, they could really get to him now and then and tonight had been one of those times.

Harry felt his anger rising as he thought back on their visit. They had stared at him like he was some exhibit in a Muggle Zoo, looking to afraid to even come close to him like he had some infectious disease or something.

Then like a balloon with a hole in it his anger deflated and his overwhelming guilt returned.

Harry wished he could fall asleep but his thoughts kept racing around and around inside of his head. He had feigned sleep when Madam Pomfrey came around to avoid getting a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. He hated the way it left him feeling in the morning after he had taken them before. It always left him with a splitting headache usually centred on his scar.

One of the thoughts that stuck out the most was the look of elation that had flickered across Dumbledore's face when he had mentioned to the Headmaster that Riddle had used his blood to help regenerate himself.

That fact disturbed Harry almost as much as Cedric's death. He couldn't figure out why that fact would please the Headmaster so much. One more Bloody thing Dumbledore was keeping from him and Harry figured he was keeping quite a bit secret.

Harry froze when he heard a noise behind him. He had lain facing away from Madam Pomfrey's office so if she peeked out he would look asleep. He laid very still, hoping if it was Madam Pomfrey she'd leave him alone.

Instead he heard the person draw closer and he heard softly, "I know you're awake."

Harry's eyes opened wide in shock, it was a voice he never would have expected to hear under these circumstances. Then again if anyone could sneak out and into the Hospital Wing it would be her, Ginny Weasley.

Ron just didn't have the necessary skill to pull it off and Hermione would never break the rules to that extent on her own. The Twins were more than capable but he couldn't think of a reason that they would come and see him at this time of night.

As Harry lay contemplating all that he heard Ginny pad around the bed to the side he was facing. She looked directly into his eyes and whispered "See I knew you were awake."

"Hi Ginny," he said softly. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Checking on you silly."

As forlorn as Harry was feeling he couldn't help but chuckle at her directness. "I'm fine," he said with as much false sincerity that he could muster.

"Like Hell you are," she whispered firmly, "And I'm a Hippogriff."

Harry's eyes went wide, he'd never heard Ginny swear before and that more than anything struck him deeply.

"Don't try and Bull shit me," she said sternly.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times, it was like she was reading his thoughts and not paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was saying.

"OK, so I'm not fine," he said in resignation.

Ginny sat down in the chair close to the bed where her mother had sat earlier. "Look at me Harry," she said firmly.

Harry had been trying hard not to look her in the eyes because he was sure she'd see the guilt and shame in his but he couldn't deny her direct order. Because to Harry it seemed like an order and not a request.

He didn't really want to but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. In the dim light of the moon he could see Ginny's eyes fixed on him and though he almost broke it off he found he couldn't look away. Like a Moth to the Flame he found himself staring into Ginny's piercing gaze.

"Talk to me" she said softly but again to Harry it sounded like a command and not a request.

Harry found himself pouting out the whole story of the night's events, from the challenges of the Maze to having Cedric take the Cup with him and how they had ended up in the graveyard.

He stumbled at Cedric's death but then continued on through Riddles resurrection, the Duel, the strange events of the wands with the appearance of his parents and the miraculous return to Hogwarts. He left nothing out and when he was done he felt empty and drained.

He looked at Ginny with pleading eyes, begging for understanding, afraid she'd condemn him just as he was himself. Then in a gesture that he found totally incomprehensible Ginny reached out and softly ran her fingers through his fringe, saying softly "It's not your fault Harry."

Harry choked back his emotions as tears threatened to fill his eyes. "But it is! Don't you see? It's all my fault!" he said self incriminatorily.

"No Harry, it's not. No one is responsible except Tom," she said softly. "I know how you're feeling but just like Dumbledore said after you rescued me from the Chamber, the only one at fault is Tom. Not you. The sooner you accept that the sooner you'll get better," Ginny said compassionately.

Ginny's words tore into his heart and he felt something break loose. The tears he had been holding back poured out of him in a torrent. His body was wracked with sobs that shook his whole body but he cried silently, a legacy from growing up at the Dursley's.

He was dimly aware of Ginny wrapping her arms around him, and he buried his face into her as she was whispering in his ear. He couldn't really make out what she was saying but he took comfort from their soothing quality along with her gently rubbing his back and running her fingers through his hair.

As his sobbing subsided he began to relax into Ginny's caring embrace and he somehow knew that she was the only one who could have reached him. The only one who had suffered because of Tom the same way he had and the only one who could understand what he was feeling.

He felt a spark ignite inside of him, it created a warmth that flooded through him and brought a sense of peace that he hadn't ever experienced before. He knew in his heart that Ginny was the source of that spark.

Ginny had brought her head down to his causing her hair to cascade around his face and he breathed in deeply, letting her sweet flowery fragrance fill him, adding to the peace and contentment he was feeling.

Part of his brain wanted to analyze what was happening but the rest of him pushed that feeling down. There would be time later to figure out what he was feeling . Right now he just wanted to remain where he was and take comfort from the warm embrace he found himself in.

"Feeling better?" she whispered softly in his ear.

"Much," he replied hoarsely.

Ginny relaxed her embrace allowing harry to straighten out. "I should probably be going," Ginny said softly.

"Please Stay," Harry pleaded. "Just for a little while, just till I fall asleep."

"OK Harry," Ginny said with a smile, "But close your eyes now and I'll stay till you're asleep."

"Thank you Ginny," he said, reaching out his hand and lightly touching her cheek. He felt Ginny shiver slightly but she was still smiling at him so he closed his eyes, settling back into the pillow. He felt Ginny lightly running her fingers through his hair, giving him comfort though her soft soothing touch allowing him to drift off to sleep.

**XX**

When Harry awoke he was feeling much better though he felt like something was missing but he couldn't quite place what it was.

Madam Pomfrey was startled at how well he was doing and after checking him over informed him he would be released as long as he ate a full breakfast, figuring if his appetite was normal he must be well enough to return to his dorm.

While Harry ate he pondered the visit last night by Ginny and how good that had made him feel. It was then that he realized the thing he was missing was Ginny's presence.

He smiled at the memory of feeling Ginny's soothing touch while she ran her fingers through his hair and how good she had made him feel. It was while thinking about that, he came to regret not asking Ginny to the Yule Ball before Neville had, realizing he had missed an opportunity to get to know her better. It was something he planned on rectifying as soon as he was able.

He just hoped Ron would understand that he and Ginny shared something that he, Ron and Hermione didn't. It was something that he wouldn't wish on anyone, confronting Riddle was not something to be done lightly.

After he was finished eating and given a check up by Madam Pomfrey who cleared him to go back to his dorm with a stern warning not to over tax himself, he changed into the clean robes that Dobby had brought.

He walked slowly back towards Gryffindor Tower, ignoring all the stares and whispers he heard from the students he passed. They didn't seem to reach him, his mind was occupied by one thing and one thing only, Ginny Weasley.

He was so lost in thought that he was surprised to find himself standing in front of the the Fat Lady's portrait without knowing how he had got there.

He gave the password and entered the Common Room. Since it was mid-morning and classes had been cancelled he wasn't surprised to find it practically empty. There were a few people doing some homework at the work tables, a couple playing a game of Exploding Snap and a few just sitting around talking.

The room fell silent when he entered but when he ignored them they all went back to what they had been doing.

His eyes then fell on the solitary figure sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, causing his heart to beat faster. It was Ginny who was just staring into the fire.

He had to fight the urge to run over to her as that would only draw attention to them so he walked slowly but definitely not calmly over to where she sat.

"Hi Ginny, mind if I join you?" he asked lowly.

Ginny sat up quickly, startled by Harry's arrival. "S-sure Harry," she stammered.

Harry was a bit surprised by her reaction after her visit to the Hospital Wing. He sat down next to her and looked at her closely. She looked just a beautiful as he remembered from the previous night as the moon had sparkled in her hair right before he fell asleep.

"I just wanted" / "I'm surprised that," they said at the same time.

They both blushed and said "You first," simultaneously causing Harry to chuckle and Ginny to giggle.

"Ladies First," Harry said softly with a smile.

Staring into his eyes Ginny mused on how gorgeous they looked, a deep emerald green that were sparkling in the light right at that moment, his mirth reaching and enhancing his gaze.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon," she said smiling. "I thought sure Pomfrey would keep you at least a week."

Harry laughed at her pronouncement. "Normally I think she would have but I guess I have you to thank for getting me out early," he said returning her smile.

"Me?" Ginny exclaimed in surprise.

Harry chuckled before becoming quite serious. "Yes you Ginny. You don't realize how much your visit last night helped me besides allowing me to get to sleep."

Ginny blushed deeply. "I just did what I thought was best," she replied softly, unable to hold Harry's gaze. She was surprised when she felt Harry's fingers touch her chin, lifting and turning her face to him.

"There's no reason to look away from me," he said tenderly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered staring once more into his wonderful emerald green eyes that held her gaze and seemed to look right into her soul. She found her heart was racing and her skin tingling where Harry's fingers remained in contact with her chin. I seemed to her that time was standing still.

Green eyes stared into brown, brown into green for what seemed an eternity. The sudden explosion from the Exploding Snap game behind them broke their connection, both looked over at the circle of kids playing the card game and saw a small mushroom cloud of smoke rising towards the ceiling.

Harry looked back at Ginny, "Would you take a walk with me?" he asked softly.

Not trusting her voice Ginny could only nod her head. Harry stood and offered his hand to Ginny.

Ginny was a little disappointed when he let go after she was on her feet but he did place his hand on the small of her back as he steered her towards the Portrait Hole.

Once outside in the corridor Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared down ahead at the floor as they walked on. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Ginny figured Harry would speak when he was ready to so she just walked along silently, glancing at him every so often.

Ginny realized by their route that Harry was probably heading for the Astronomy Tower and she wondered what he was thinking. She had gone up there to think, especially her second year because it was usually deserted during the day and the views from there where quite spectacular.

Sure enough Harry led her up the stairs and they walked out into the brilliant, clear mid-morning sun. There was a pleasant breeze bblowing and you couldn't have asked for a nicer place to sit and talk undisturbed.

They sat down side by side, their backs to the wall, close but not quite touching.

Harry stared out, smiled softly and said "Nice View."

Ginny smiled too, Harry had seemed to come to some sort of decision but didn't seem in a hurry to say what that was. "Yeah it is," she agreed.

Harry glanced at Ginny, the smile leaving his face and stared down at the space between his feet. "Ginny do you think I'm weak?" he asked softly.

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Why in the earth would you ask that?" she asked puzzled.

Harry glanced at her again before looking away. "Because of the way I broke down last night," he replied his voice tight with his emotions.

"Harry, that doesn't make you weak, it means you're human, that you have compassion and the capacity to love," she said firmly.

Harry was silent for a moment, staring down between his feet again. He then slowly lifted his head, looking at her with a unreadable look on his face and then his hand came up gently touching her cheek.

It was a soft, gently, intimate touch and Ginny found herself leaning into it. It felt so good, her eyes drifting shut and she gave a soft moan.

Ginny felt the walls she had built up around the feelings she had for Harry come crashing down. She had sealed them away because she had thought that he'd never see her as anything but Ron's little sister.

Ginny's eyes snapped open as she jerked away, a panicked look on her face. She stood suddenly and turned away from Harry.

Harry was at a loss at what had happened. At first it seemed she welcomed his touch but then she had pulled away like it had burned her. Bewildered Harry asked imploringly, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny went ridged at the sound of his voice, her fists clenching, her head hanging down as her body began to shake as the emotions that she had kept locked away for so long exploded through her body and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

She turned to face Harry who was watching her bewildered by what was happening. "I Love You!" she shouted through her tears.

Harry stood and faced her, "But that's a good thing, isn't it?" he asked confused.

The look on Ginny's face was of someone in great torment. Her mouth opened as if she was trying to speak but all she could do was take some great ragged gasps as she shook with her mounting sobs.

Harry closed the short distance between them in an instant, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

Ginny just stood there crying at first but then she began to struggle in his grasp, trying to get away. She began to beat him about his chest and shoulders as she struggled fiercely, shouting, "You don't understand, I Love You!" becoming more and more hysterical, flailing wildly trying to escape both physically and emotionally.

Harry refused to let her go and he tightened his grip ignoring the punches she was raining on his unprotected body.

Finally Ginny was spent and she sagged against him, unable to escape she collapsed into his embrace, her strength gone along with the fury it had unleashed.

Harry took Ginny's weight and he slowly sank down so that they were kneeling face to face with his arms still around her. They continued to kneel as Ginny's sobs subsided.

Harry hugged Ginny to him, his head resting next to hers as he softly stroked his hand through her hair, whispering in her ear, "Shh, it's OK Ginny. I've got you. Everything is going to be all right."

Ginny took several deep breaths, letting Harry's comforting touch and words sooth her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and gave herself into his embrace. "I can't do it any more," she whispered. "I can't fight what I feel for you."

"That's good," he whispered back. "Cause I think I love you too."

Ginny shook her head slowly as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You **think** you love me?" she asked lowly, leaning her head back slightly to look into his eyes.

Harry stared back into Ginny's eyes. "Well I don't really have anything to go by," he said softly. "I mean I know your Mum and Dad love me but what I feel for you is so much more. Growing up the way I did just hasn't prepared me for anything like this."

Harry ran his hand down through her hair and brought it once more to her cheek, cupping it tenderly before her ran it behind her head, slowly bringing her towards him until their lips finally touched.

Ginny's eyes drifted shut as she slowly gave herself into Harry's kiss and as she did so Harry reciprocated. She lifted one of her hands from his back and let it trail through his unruly hair.

Their kiss deepened, both finally letting go all the pent up emotions for each other that they had locked away for so long. Ginny moaned as her passion rose, finally having Harry in her arms, kissing her as she had dreamed of for years, until it overwhelmed her.

They broke their kiss as they became uncomfortable kneeling on the hard unforgiving stone surface of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry stood and helped Ginny up. They went back to where they had been sitting against the wall. Harry sat first and spread his knees creating a space for Ginny to sit between his legs. She sat with her back against Harry's chest, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into his as tightly as he could. He buried his face into her sweet smelling hair and breathed deeply, relishing her fragrance as it filled his whole being.

He than moved his face back and forth, burrowing through her hair till he found the soft silky skin of the back of her neck and gave her a tender kiss eliciting a soft moan from her.

She leaned her head back and to the side, turning it toward Harry who mirrored her action until their lips found one another's and they joined in a soft passionate kiss.

Ginny sighed contently and laid her head back against Harry's shoulder. It seemed so unbelievable that she was finally where she wanted to be, in Harry's arms. She laid there letting the sun wash over her, warming her externally as much as her emotions were warming her internally. She felt exhausted because of the emotional roller-coaster she had been on so she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off sleep, feeling safe and secure in Harry's loving embrace.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes drifted shut and he felt her breathing even out as she drifted off. She looked so much better, her face glowing in the light, a look of peace settling on her features.

He studied her face closely, smiling at the dusting of freckles that went from one cheek, over her cute nose and down onto the other cheek. He lips were slightly parted in slumber and looked so luscious he was tempted to claim then once again but he resisted because he didn't want to wake her just yet. He looked next to her eyes, shut now but he loved her long fiery lashes that fluttered slightly as her eyes moved beneath her lids.

He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her right at this moment. It was looking at her while she slept that his feeling for coalesced in his heart and he knew without a doubt that what he felt for her was Love. No uncertainty remained, she had taken up residence there and he knew that she would have his heart as long as she wanted it. He would never be able to remove her from there on his own.

He just watched her and the scenery for the rest of the morning, letting her get the sleep she had sacrificed last night when she had come to the Hospital Wing visiting him. She had slowly shifted till she was turned sideways in his grasp, snuggled tight into his chest..

He would lean down every so often placing soft kisses into her hair on the top of her head and he had to smile because every time he did so a small smile would creep onto her face.

The huge school clock began to chime out the noon hour awakening Ginny from her slumber. She looked around confused for a moment before she got her bearings and she turned her face to Harry.

"I almost thought it had been a dream for a moment," she said softly.

"Then I'm dreaming too," he replied as he looked at her lovingly. He then leaned down and gave her a tender kiss which she returned, snaking a hand up behind his head to keep him in place for several moments.

"Feel like some lunch?" he asked as they separated.

"I'd love some," she answered with a smile.

Ginny rose and extended her hand down for Harry and he took it willingly. She helped him rise and smiled when he kept her hand in his. They walked slowly down the stairs and made their way to the Great Hall being one of the last people to enter for lunch.

It seemed all eyes began to turn towards them as they made their way up the aisle between the tables. The silence following in their wake as they walked hand in hand to where Ron and Hermione sat three quarters of the way up to the head table.

As they sat down there was a sudden flurry of whispers that spread throughout the Hall. Ginny looked at Harry, her face full of concern at what his reaction would be but she was surprised when all he did was smile back at her as they sat and began to fill their plates.

Harry winked at her and leaned over whispering, "You'll get use to it after a while."

Ginny could only nod in surprise at his attitude. In the past he had always hated to be thrust into the limelight.

She then glanced across the table to look at her brother and her best friend. Ron was so engrossed in eating she was sure he hadn't noticed that she and Harry had walked in hand in hand while Hermione had a bit of a stunned look on her face.

Ginny wasn't sure if it was because of her and Harry being together or that Harry seemed happy and at ease following what had happened the day before with Cedric's death and all.

Hermione caught her eye and gave her a questioning cock of her head but Ginny just shrugged back at her and smiled. She was so filled with joy at being with Harry that nothing seemed to faze her at the moment. She was just going to enjoy things as they were for now.

She was sitting to Harry's left and after he had filled his plate he put his hand under the table and rested it on her knee, surprising her and making her jump a little at the contact. Not because it was unwelcome but because she hadn't expected it at all.

She felt Harry begin to remove it because of her reaction so she quickly placed her hand over his, keeping it where it was. She looked at him and smiled letting him know that everything was OK before she went back to eating.

It seemed inconceivable to Ginny that Ron was totally clueless all through lunch as she and Harry kept exchanging glances and smiles. Harry going so far as to stealing the last piece of her dessert off her plate with his fork before feeding it to her after her look of shock at his boldness.

Hermione was of course drinking it all in and though Ginny was sure the bushy haired witch was happy for them she was shocked at their openness.

Lunch was finally over and they made their way to the entrance hall and the stairs back to the upper floors. Ron finally seemed to notice Ginny and he frowned at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

Before she could answer Harry said "She's with me."

Ron's eyes finally saw her hand in his and he looked like he'd been hit with a Bludger.

It was rather comical to see his face as he looked from his sister to his best mate and back numerous times.

Hermione looked very concerned at what his reaction was going to be and as his ears started to turn red, a sure sign that his temper was building Ginny saw the smile slip from Harry's face.

"Not a word Ron," Harry said lowly. "If you can't accept me and Ginny being together then we'll just have to stay away from you." With that he turned and pulled Ginny after him.

Ginny smiled up at Harry as they walked away from her brother and Hermione. Dimly in the background they heard Hermione's voice but they paid no attention to what she was saying.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said softly as she beamed at him.

Harry looked at her confused. "What are you thanking me for?" he asked in his bewilderment.

Ginny chuckled, "For the way you handled Ron."

"Well why wouldn't I?" he replied. "Why wouldn't I stick up for my girlfriend?"

Then he stopped and looked at her sheepishly. "I mean, I assumed, I mean," he stammered. "We never actually said anything," he said lowly.

"Harry," Ginny said with a giggle. "Do you think I'd do anything like we did up on the Tower if I didn't think we were together?"

"NO!," Harry said fearfully. "I would never think something like that about you."

"We said we love one another, didn't we?" she asked solicitously.

"Yes we did," Harry replied much lower. His eyes alight with his emotions. He looked deep into Ginny's eyes and he slowly leaned into her, capturing her lips with his letting his actions speak instead of his words.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck melting at the intensity of the kiss. She felt Harry's arms wrap around her, pulling her body close to his. She felt like liquid fire was being poured into her as she was inflamed by the kiss. Never in her life had she felt anything like she was experiencing with Harry.

She found herself clinging to Harry, he breath coming in short gasps and when she opened her eyes she found Harry's deep emerald green eyes looking at her with an intensity that thrilled her, every cell in her body seemed to be screaming for more of what she had just felt.

She closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head against Harry's should. "Sweet Merlin Harry," she whispered huskily. "You sure can kiss."

Harry's reply was touched with a bit of humour. "I think it's my partner because I've never experienced anything like it before."

They shared a quick kiss before they resumed walking and before they knew it they were at the Fat Lady who gave them a knowing look as she granted them access to the Common Room.

They made their way over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down, Ginny curled into Harry's side as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. They both had smiles on their faces as they revelled in the wonderful feelings they were experiencing.

A short time later they heard the portrait hole open and footsteps come over towards them. "Ah, Harry," someone said hesitantly.

Harry looked up and saw Ron standing towards the side of the couch with Hermione standing a few steps behind him.

"What's up Ron," Harry asked calmly.

"I just want to apologize for my actions earlier. I know Ginny's grown up now and can take care of herself. She's not a little girl any more and I need to accept that," he said hanging his head slightly. "I hope you two can forgive me."

Harry looked at Ginny who returned his gaze, giving him a slight nod. She then turned her head towards her brother, "We accept you apology Ron and I'm glad you can accept that Harry and I are together. As long as your behaviour remains acceptable we will have no problems."

They saw Ron relax and give them a nod as Hermione came up and took his arm to pull him away. Before she could someone came up behind them.

"Do our ears hear correctly?"

Harry and Ginny spun around and found Fred and George standing there.

"Are Ickle Harry-kins," said Fred

"And little Gin-Gin," continued George.

"A couple?" said the Twins.

Harry felt Ginny tense besides him. "What if we are?" she asked lowly.

"Ah Harry," Said George.

"You poor sod," continued Fred.

"You have,"

"No idea what,"

"You're getting yourself

"Into," they finished together.

It was Ron who brook the tension. "You mean you two are fine with them together?" he asked incredulously.

Fred and George looked astounded. "Why wouldn't we be?" they asked.

Harry felt Ginny relax into his side.

"Far be it," said Fred.

"For us," said George

"To interfere," added Fred.

"If Harry here wants," said George.

"To risk life and limb," continued Fred.

"With this Firecracker," Said George.

Smiling at Ginny and giving her a wink, Harry turned and looked at the Twins again. "Life and limb?" he asked tremulously.

"Yes we're sad to say," said Fred.

"Our esteemed little sister," added George.

"Has been know to," said Fred.

"Hex first and ask questions," continued George.

"Later," Finished Fred.

Ginny sat up and pulled her wand, pointing it threateningly at her older brothers. "And if they know what is good for them they had better learn when to keep their mouths shut," she said lowly.

Fred and George threw their hands up and backed away slowly.

"Ah well, we need," said George paling slightly.

"To be going," finished Fred trying to keep George between him and Ginny.

"Good luck Harry," they said as they turned and beat a hasty retreat.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed as Ginny snuggled back into Harry's side. Harry was glad to see that Hermione had taken Ron away with her to one of the work tables in the corner.

Harry relaxed and just enjoyed having Ginny in his arms as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Harry looked down at the warm wonderful young witch that was curled up next to him, once again taken with her natural beauty and he gently ran his fingers through her soft silky hair.

Harry let Ginny sleep until it was time for them to go down to dinner. Ron and Hermione joined them as they excited the portrait hole and they hadn't gotten ten feet before Neville came after them. "Hey do you mind if I join you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not at all Neville," Harry replied with a smile. "You're our friend and can join us any time."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous," Neville replied, blushing slightly as he did so.

The group then continued on their way down to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione in the lead with Harry, Ginny and Neville following close behind. Neville was looking at Harry and Ginny as they walked hand in hand.

"I take it you two are together now?" he asked lowly.

Ginny smiled at him, "Yeah, we are."

"Brilliant," Neville said softly. "I always thought you two would be perfect for one an other," he added with a smile. "I've seen you two glancing at one another when you thought no one was looking."

Both Harry and Ginny glanced at one another and blushed, neither had noticed the other watching each other.

Neville noticed and gave a chuckle, "I see neither of you knew."

They looked back at their shy friend. "You're pretty observant Neville," Harry said.

Neville blushed again. "Well I do have my moments," he said with a small grin.

Neville glanced back at Harry "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I'm kind of surprised at how well you seem to be handling everything that happened," he said hesitantly.

The smile slid from Harry's face but Neville and Ginny were surprised when he became thoughtful as opposed to morose. He then looked from Ginny to Neville. He gave him a wan grin, "I admit that in the past I would have reacted much worse and to tell you the truth immediately afterwards I was headed down that road but Ginny was able to help me see the error of my ways," he said with a chuckle.

Both Ginny and Neville joined him in laughing briefly at his confession.

"Well I'm glad she did," said Neville. "It's been hard to see you take the weight of the world on your shoulders in the past."

"Watching Cedric die and Riddle's resurrection was extremely difficult but if I'm going to ever have a chance of defeating him I can't let the memories consume me."

Neville and Ginny were a little surprised by Harry's attitude but were gratified that he seemed to be getting a handle on his emotions in a positive way.

They finally reached the Great Hall and entered, as at lunch Harry and Ginny seemed to be the centre of attention, as those that hadn't been there when they had entered took notice, some for the first time and others confirming the rumours they had heard from friends and house-mates.

Neville was surprised as Harry and Ginny ignored the hushed whispers followed them through the hall. When they sat down he looked questioningly at Harry who just shrugged and went back to his dinner.

They spent dinner in friendly jocularity. Even Neville joining in showing a mischievous side that he hadn't displayed before.

When dinner drew to a close they made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower and settled down before the fire. Ginny once more snuggling into Harry's side and resting her head on his shoulder.

As Harry looked down on the striking young witch curled up against him and he thought on how she had captured his heart, but that didn't quite describe what he was feeling and his mind flew back to something he had seen recently.

Harry smiled at the memory and came to a decision. "Excuse me my love," he whispered into Ginny's ear. "I'll be right back," he said as he extricated himself from Ginny.

Harry bounded up the stairs to his dorm and made straight to his trunk. He opened it up and took out a small box. He quickly peeked to verify the contents, smiling as he saw the item inside again. He tucked the box in his pocket as he headed back down stairs to rejoin the others.

Ginny looked at him questioningly as he rejoined they group but he just smiled at her and pulled her close to give her a small kiss. Harry didn't know if the kiss was the cause or it was just coincidence but Ron stood up and announced he was going to bed. He was followed by Hermione and then with a smile at the couple Neville excused himself too.

Ginny eyed him with a smile, "So you going to show me what you went and got?" she said with her eyes twinkling.

"What makes you think I went and got something?" he asked, smiling back at her.

Well growing up with the Twins has made me pretty observant," she chuckled, "A defence mechanism I developed to protect me from their pranks."

Harry drew out the small box and handed it to Ginny. Her eyes went wide and she glanced at him before she slowly opened the box. Inside she saw a beautiful filigree heart made of a deep red gold and mounted with rubies.

"It's beautiful Harry," Ginny said breathlessly.

"My Dad gave it to my Mum when they first started going out," Harry said emotionally.

Ginny just stared at him unable to find words for the feelings that paralysed her for a moment.

Harry took it from the box and turned it over to the back, there in small script was written a few lines. "When I looked at you earlier this came to mind and I thought it was perfect for you," Harry said softly.

Ginny looked closely and read:

_You've captured my heart,_

_But I give it to you freely,_

_It's yours forever,_

_because that's how long,_

_I'll Love you._

Ginny felt her eyes filling with tears, "Harry that's beautiful." She handed it to him and turned her back, "Please put it on me," she said sniffling back her tears.

Once Harry had it securely fastened around her neck she spun around and embraced him tightly as she kissed him fiercely.

Harry returned her kiss with equal intensity, running one had through her luscious hair as the other roamed her back adding to the feelings they were sharing.

Slowly they let their ardour die back, neither wanting to let things get out of control. They snuggled down on the couch, Harry laying down and Ginny snuggling into his side, half covering his body with hers.

Though Harry knew that they should probably head off to bed he was loathed to leave Ginny, and as he heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep he conjured a blanket to cover them.

He took one last look at the sweet beautiful witch in his arms and he placed a kiss on top of her brow before he laid back and joined her in peaceful slumber, enjoying the warmth of her body snuggled into his. He didn't know what the morning would bring but he knew he'd be better prepared for it with Ginny by his side.

**XX**

**A/N: **Here's the latest instalment in this series. I hope you enjoy it and will let me know what you think.


	9. HBP: Slug Club Christmas Party

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**The Half Blood Prince: Slug Club Christmas Party **

"_**Baubles." said Harry to the Fat Lady, this being the new, festive password.**_

"_**Same to you," said the Fat Lady with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit them.**_

"_**Hi Harry!" said Romilda Vane, the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole. "Fancy a gillywater?"**_

_**Hermione gave him a "what-did-I-tell-you?" look over her shoulder.**_

"_**No thanks," said Harry quickly. "I don't like it much."**_

"_**Well take these anyway," said Romilda, thrusting a box into his hands. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they have firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."**_

"_**Oh - right - thanks a lot," said Harry who could not think of what else to say. "I'm just going over here with . . ."**_

Harry looked around quickly, he had hoped that Hermione had remained close by, but she was no where to be seen. Luckily he spied Ginny sitting in front of the fire so he headed in her direction.

Romilda watched him go with a slightly disappointed look on her face, but she hoped that her plan would work anyway.

Harry plopped down next to Ginny who looked lost in thought. "Mind if I join you?" he asked quietly.

Ginny looked up with a start, a surprised look on her face. "Ah, - no I don't mind at all," she said hesitantly.

To cover her slight blush she looked at the box in Harry's hands. "What have you got there?" she asked.

"Chocolate Cauldrons and if Hermione's right they're loaded with Love Potion," Harry said disgustingly.

Ginny got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Who gave them to you?" she asked in a devious way.

"Romilda Vane," Harry answered, wondering what Ginny was thinking.

It was the first time in a while he had been sitting close to Ginny and even a longer time since they had been relatively alone. He glanced at her face as she was in thought and he smiled slightly at the sprinkling of freckles that kissed across her cheeks and nose. He found himself captivated by how perfect they seemed on the petite redhead.

"We should do something to get back at her for trying to use a Love Potion on you," Ginny said with a grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, getting into the prank.

"We should send it to someone she wouldn't want to be with," Ginny said, grinning into Harry's eyes.

Harry felt something inside of him jump. He kind of liked the way she said "We" when referring to pulling off the prank.

"How about Draco?" he asked her.

"Nah, to obvious," she replied, looking very thoughtful.

"Well then, Eloise Midgen," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Now you're getting the idea, but I think Pansy Parkinson would be a better target," Ginny said, flashing Harry a room brightening smile.

"Brilliant!", Harry said softly. "But how are we going to do it?" he asked her with a puzzled look.

Harry could see Ginny's mind working feverishly, "School Owl," she said off-handedly. "Let see we need a note, something vague but full of intrigue."

She pulled out a scrap of parchment and her quill. Taking her wand she cast a spell on it, muttering it so low Harry couldn't make out what she had said.

"What spell was that?" he asked, extremely curious as to why she'd put a spell on her own quill.

Ginny blushed but looked at Harry seriously, "If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone, especially Ron."

"OK Ginny, I promise never to reveal a confidence from you," Harry replied, equally as serious as she had been.

"It's a spell that makes my handwriting look like one of the Twins'. If we want Parkinson to fall for this we need to make it look like it came for a boy and we don't want to use yours as someone could recognize it," she explained as she wrote the note.

Harry looked over at what she was writing.

_Dearest Pansy,_

_A small token of what I feel for you, these Chocolate Cauldrons are filled with Firewhiskey just as I am filled with a fire for you._

_Your Secret Admirer _

Harry had to chuckle at what Ginny had wrote. "Remind me never to get on your wrong side," Harry said humorously.

"This is the only warning you're going to get, so just watch yourself Potter," she said, but she said it in a very playful manner that Harry found bewitching.

Putting the box and note in her bag she stood, "Come on we have just enough time to get up to the Owlry and back down to dinner," she said offering her hand to Harry.

As they exited Harry noticed Romilda glare at him and Ginny. He so hoped that this prank would work just to get back at her for the trouble she was causing.

As they walked they talked about what had been going on so far this year. Harry almost fell down when he tripped on the steps when Ginny casually mentioned that she didn't know if she was going to Slughorn's party because she had broken up with Dean and didn't want to go by herself.

"Listen Ginny," Harry said, his heart in his throat. "I don't have a date either, why don't we go together?" he said quickly. "That is if you want to?" he added sheepishly.

Ginny actually stopped dead on the stairs and stared at him for a moment. Her mind was in turmoil, was Harry asking just so he didn't have to bother finding someone else or was there more to it than that?

To Harry it seemed if the silence stretched on interminably but in reality it was only a few short seconds.

"I'd be happy to go with you Harry," Ginny said softly.

Harry felt his heart leap and he was at a loss to explain it. He knew he liked Ginny but he wasn't quite sure of the extent of those feelings. In the past he had considered her Ron's Sister, he had dropped the "Little" over a year ago when it was very apparent she was growing up but up till now he hadn't gone out of his way to befriend her more deeply.

They continued up to the Owlry and Ginny summoned down one of the School's Barn Owls. She had Harry hold the owl while she attached the box with it's accompanying note.

"Please don't deliver this till dinner tonight in the Great Hall?" Ginny said to the owl who nodded it's head in understanding.

Since it was almost time the owl took flight to stretch it's wings for a while before it would deliver it's precious cargo.

As they watched it circle out of sight Ginny turned to Harry and he could see she was conflicted about something.

"What is it Ginny?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.

Ginny blushed and stared at the ground for a moment. "I'm just curious why you asked me to the party?" she said softly.

Harry stepped closer and used his fingers to lift her chin, as he looked into her eyes he saw something there that struck him deeply. He saw the uncertainty and hesitation she had, something he hadn't expected.

"Well to tell the truth Ginny, when I heard you had broken up with Dean it made me happy though I'm not sure exactly why. I think of you as a friend and if you still want to go with me that's what we'll be going as," he said, watching her reaction.

He saw a look of what he perceived to be disappointment in her eyes.

"But I want this to be a real date, to see if there is something more possible between us," he said softly.

He noticed her look change and he saw the hopeful look come across her face. She smiled shyly at him, "I'd like that very much Harry," she replied, blushing again but this time keeping his gaze.

"Come on," Harry said matching her smile, "We don't want to miss Parkinson getting those chocolates."

Ginny's smile widened, lighting her face up that made her look so much more beautiful in Harry's eyes. She locked her arms through his and they headed for dinner to see the results of their prank.

Harry and Ginny arrived in the Great Hall with plenty of time to spare. The tables were just starting to fill and their arrival didn't cause any untoward notice. Harry went down the right side of the table so he could sit watching the Slytherin table. A slight departure from his usual place but he hoped it would go unnoticed.

Ginny was right beside him and he was glad she elected to remain with him as this prank was mostly her idea and he wanted to share the effects with her.

They sat down opposite from Hermione and Ron who gave them questioning looks but they just smiled back as if nothing was amiss.

When the food appeared Ron immediately turned his attention to it rather than continue looking at Harry and Ginny. Hermione on the other hand leaned across the table and whispered "What are you two up to?"

"Just watch Hermione," Harry whispered back as he glanced at Ginny who had a hard time stifling a giggle.

They then began to pile food onto their plates, Harry and Ginny exchanging looks now and then, smiles on their faces in anticipation of what was coming.

Hermione continued to watch them but she couldn't tell what was going on. Sure Harry was paying more attention to Ginny than he usually did at school but not exceptionally so, he had acted the same at times at the Burrow so she was unsure what was going on.

When pudding was done and the evening post arrived she saw Harry and Ginny turn their attention across the room. Though not as prolific as the morning post there was enough activity that someone receiving something at this time was nothing unusual.

She watched Harry's and Ginny's eyes for a moment and then followed their gaze upward till she saw a Barn Owl that had to be the object of their attention.

She was surprised when it circled down to the Slytherin table and targeted Pansy Parkinson. She watched with great interest as the homely Slytherin detached a package and note from the Owl. It shook it's head in disgust when she didn't offer it anything as a reward for delivering it's burden.

Hermione watched as she unrolled the parchment and read it quickly, her face breaking out in a huge smile and she began to talk animatedly with a couple of her house-mates.

She then opened the box and quickly popped two of what was in there into her mouth. She made a little funny face as she swallowed as if she wasn't use to what they were. She then offered the box to several of the other female Slytherins who were seated nearby.

Hermione turned quickly when she heard Harry and Ginny giggling at the scene across the Hall. She was sure she heard Harry say something about "Collateral Damage" but she wasn't quite sure.

She watched Harry and Ginny whispering to each other, their eyes alight with the merriment they were feeling. Somehow she knew things were going to get a little more interesting at any moment.

Sure enough she heard a commotion behind her and when she turned she saw Pansy Parkinson along with Daphne Greengrass and several other Slytherin witches rising from their seats and with a strange besotted look they were making a beeline toward the Gryffindor table.

It took a moment before Hermione could figure out who the intended target was and when it became obvious she couldn't help but break out laughing.

Romilda Vane was trying desperately to get up off the bench and away from the gaggle of Slytherins who were vying for her attention, all professing their undying love for the embarrassed Gryffindor.

Romilda was finally able to extricate herself from the mob that surrounded her but not before her robes were torn and several of the Slytherin witches had kissed her soundly. Panic stricken she fled from the hall with the Slytherins' hot on her trail.

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ginny who were practically falling off their bench as they laughed so hard tears were coming to their eyes. Fortunately they were not alone in the intensity of their laughter as most of the Hall who had seen the whole thing were equally incapacitated.

She heard Dumbledore tapping his wand on his water goblet, magically enhancing it's sound so that it penetrated the laughter that permeated the room.

Hermione was a bit concerned but when the Headmaster began to speak the mirth was evident in his voice.

"I think that this is a fine example to all who would wish to use a Love Potion on another. The results if the tampered item should go awry should be amply evident by what you have just witnessed. I feel certain that Miss Vane's intended target was not one of the young ladies who seemed to have suddenly become so enamoured with her."

He then turned to Minerva McGonagall "You may wish to check that no permanent harm has come to Miss Vane. "I believe you will find her barricaded in the third floor girls room with a number of most disappointed Slytherins in the hall trying to gain entry."

As his head of house made her way out of the Hall walking fairly rapidly Harry was sure that Dumbledore had looked his way and with his eyes twinkling in mirth, he gave a little inclination of his head towards him and Ginny. It happened so quickly he wasn't really sure he saw it till Ginny said "Did Dumbledore just acknowledge our prank?" in a low whisper.

"I believe he did," answered Harry.

"Fred and George told me he did the same for them on a couple of occasions but I never believed them till now," Ginny said in a awed voice.

As they reached the entrance Hermione joined them in the queue leaving the Great Hall, most everyone was in animated discussion about the evenings entertainment.

Hermione was tempted to say something but the look on Harry's and Ginny's face dissuaded her from talking. Harry nodded and mouthed "Later" at her which she acknowledged.

When they got to the Common Room, Harry and Ginny made for the couch with Hermione right behind. Harry noticed that Ron was off with Lavender as was usual since he and Hermione had fought about her writing Victor Krum. Harry just shrugged, even though he felt bad for his two friends he knew it was their problem and he had to stay out of it.

Hermione had glanced along with Harry and sighed before turning her attention back to Harry and Ginny. "So I take it you two were responsible for what happened at dinner tonight?" she asked, with a knowing look.

"What ever are you talking about?" Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said lowly, "I'm the one who warned Harry about the Love Potions that Romilda was trying to get him to take so please give me a little credit."

Ginny could see Harry's face give himself away and she vowed she have to work with him to hide his feelings if he was to become a great prankster.

Harry refused to say anything as he was not alone in acting and he didn't feel comfortable revealing anything without her approval. Ginny noticed and elbowed him softly in the ribs and when he looked at her questioningly she gave him a small nod.

Looking back at Hermione and with a small smile he said "Well we figured turn-about was fair play and if she was going to try and trap me with a Love Potion we thought that we'd teach her a little lesson."

As much as Hermione disapproved as a Prefect she couldn't help laugh at what her two friends had managed to pull off. " Harry, as much as I can not condone what you did, being a Prefect and all, I heartily approve as your friend. She got what she deserved trying to trap you with a Love Potion. I'm just surprised you thought of it."

Harry blushed and glanced at Ginny again, who nodded a second time. "Well it was really Ginny's idea," he said, his voice filled with admiration.

Ginny blushed slightly at Harry's praise and it made her stomach feel funny. She smiled shyly at him as he smiled back before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in for a quick sideways hug.

Hermione's eyes suddenly went wide looking back past Harry and Ginny. "Uh Oh, Her comes McGonagall," she said tensely.

Harry and Ginny turned their heads to see Professor McGonagall escorting a dishevelled but smug looking Romilda Vane with her.

"Mr. Potter may I have a word with you?" she asked sternly.

"Of course Professor," Harry replied calmly.

"If you'll excuse us, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley," their head of house said, looking each one in the eye.

Hermione left quickly but Ginny stayed where she was, "Since I took part I feel I should stay," Ginny said, looking defiantly at Harry.

He was going to say something but then thought better of it, if Ginny wished to acknowledge her part he would not try and protect her.

"Please come with me," she said firmly.

The Professor led the three students out the portrait hole and into a nearby empty classroom. She shut the door and cast silencing and privacy spells to insure that they wouldn't be interrupted or overheard.

Once settled she turned to Harry, "Is it true that you are the one responsible for sending the box of Chocolate Cauldrons to the Slytherin table?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes it's true. I sent the box to Pansy Parkinson," Harry said. He couldn't help but notice the triumphant look in Romilda's face as he said so.

"We did," Ginny said looking disapprovingly at Harry.

Minerva McGonagall eyed Ginny appraisingly. "So you are admitting that you took part in this incident?" she said sternly.

"Yes Professor," Ginny said, with a touch of pride in her voice.

"Why in Merlin's name would you do such a thing?" she asked exasperated.

Harry eyed Romilda vehemently, "I guess Miss Vane failed to mention that she had given me the box of chocolates laced with the Love Potion," Harry said looking back into McGonagall's eyes.

Harry could see the look of understanding that flashed onto the Professor's face, while noticing the look of shock that appeared on Romilda's.

Harry and Ginny were surprised with the speed that McGonagall spun and faced the young witch and they had a hard time suppressing giggles as Romilda tried desperately to hide the look of guilt.

"Is that true?" she said as she glared at Romilda.

"Y-yes, Pr-professor," she stammered.

If Harry and Ginny thought that their head of house had looked displeased before it was nothing to the look she now had on her face.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you are excused," she said forcefully. "Please shut the door on your way out, I need to have a little talk with Miss Vane."

Harry and Ginny left with smiles on their faces. They kept looking back and forth and laughing as the other met their eyes.

"Not very bright, that one," Harry commented with a grin.

"I know," said Ginny, giggling again. "I mean how could she not know that you'd say where they came from?" she added in disbelief.

They reached the portrait hole and without thinking Harry offered his hand to help Ginny through. Then in sudden realization he pulled it back.

Ginny looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

Harry sheepishly looked at the floor, "Well I know how much you disliked Dean when he tried to help you through," he said softly.

Ginny reached out and took his hand. "I know you didn't do it in the same way he did Harry. You did it because you are a gentleman and not a condescending prat," she said with a smile.

Harry blushed at her compliment. "Thanks Ginny," he said, looking up into her eyes.

Without further comment they entered the common room where they were set upon by Hermione. "What happened? Are you in trouble? Did you get detention?" she rattled off so quickly neither Harry or Ginny could get a word in.

When she finally took a breath Harry jumped in. "No we're not in trouble and we didn't get detention," he said with a grin.

When the shock showed on Hermione's face, Harry added "It seems the Romilda neglected to say that she had given me the box of altered chocolates in the first place."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggle but her eyes danced with the merriment that she felt.

It was quite a while before the Professor and Romilda came back into the room. They headed straight for Harry.

Harry noticed that McGonagall stopped several steps short of them as Romilda came forward, looking very distressed and with one glance at their Head of House she said "I'm sorry Harry. I should never have tried to force you to ask me out by using a Love Potion. I hope you'll forgive me." she added contritely.

"As long as you never do so again and leave me alone I'll forgive you," Harry said seriously.

"Thank you Harry. You have my word I'll never bother you again," the young witch said, her head hanging but keeping her eyes on Harry.

Harry just nodded and he saw McGonagall nod in his direction before turning and leaving.

Romilda left and headed straight for her dorm leaving Harry, Ginny and Hermione sitting in front of the fire.

"So Harry," Hermione said looking smugly at him, "I told you she'd keep trying to get to you. You really need to get a date before something else happens. Romilda wasn't the only one plotting something.

Hermione was surprised by Harry's reaction, instead of getting all defensive he smiled at her and said "I'll have you know I already have a date."

Harry and Ginny had to giggle at the look on Hermione's face. The shock that appeared on her face was so comical they couldn't contain themselves.

Harry could see the bewilderment on Hermione's face, "But when?" she asked. "I mean right after class you didn't have one and then the whole Romilda thing, I mean you and Ginny were sitting by the fire and didn't leave till just before dinner when . . ." she faltered as her eyes flitted to Ginny.

They both had to stifle their laughter again as the light came on in Hermione's eyes. She began to point back and forth between the pair causing Harry and Ginny to blush a little at her scrutiny.

"Yes Hermione," Harry finally said. "And we'd appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself."

Ginny shot a look at Harry and it mirrored the one on Hermione's face. "Are you ashamed to be going with me?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Harry's eyes opened in shock. "No! Absolutely not!" Harry replied. "It's just I'm tired of my private life being the subject of such rumours and everything. I don't want to subject you to any of that if I can help it," he said defensively.

"But Harry, if others don't know they'll continue to hound you," Hermione said sympathetically.

Harry groaned, "Can't you just tell everyone that I have a date?"

"Without telling them who you are going with I think they'll assume I'm just trying to cover for you," Hermione replied.

Harry sighed and slumped down further on the couch.

Ginny looked at him, resting her hand on his arm, "I don't mind Harry. Let Hermione spread the word and maybe you'll have some peace," she said softly.

Harry looked at her, his face the picture of resignation and apologetically he said to Hermione, "If Ginny's OK with it, go ahead and pass the word around. I still wish I could keep it private but if it will get all the fangirls off me I guess it will be worth it."

Hermione rose and nodded at Harry, "I'll get the word out and try not to worry Harry, things will work out for the best," she said before she headed off.

Harry flopped back, resting his head on the back of the couch, he looked over at Ginny and said softly, "I'm sorry Ginny."

"For what Harry?" she asked.

"For having you put in the limelight," he replied.

"Harry, I knew what I was getting myself into before I said I'd go with you. It's not like you're unknown," she said with a smile.

"You're braver than I am," he said morosely.

"Yeah, right!" Ginny scoffed. "This coming from the one who saved the Sorcerers Stone, who killed the Basilisk and saved me from Tom in the Chamber, faced him down numerous times and risked yourself going to the Ministry last year. Don't tell me you're not brave Harry. I know otherwise."

Harry squirmed as she listed his accomplishments, "But I was scared every time," he said looking into her eyes.

"True bravery is acting even when you're scared Harry," Ginny said softly. "Each and every time you could have let others handle things but you didn't. You acted, doing what you knew was right in-spite of everything else. Never doubt your bravery Harry. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't acted."

Harry felt ashamed at hearing Ginny mentioning the Chamber, he hated that he had brought up that memory for her. "I'm sorry that I made you think about Tom and the Chamber," he said lowly.

"Don't be Harry, It's something we shared. Something we have in common. Yes it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences but I think it has made us stronger. We can't change the past, we can only learn what we can from things like that and move on."

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said sitting up straighter. He then reached for her and took her in a hug, not a hesitant one like usual but a warm genuine heartfelt hug.

It took Ginny a little by surprise as Harry was not usually a physically demonstrative person and she let herself mould herself to him, relishing the feel of Harry's arms around her.

Slowly they disentangled themselves but they both knew something had changed, though still friends there was something more there now, it was still undefined but they couldn't deny to themselves that they felt something more than just friendship.

They noticed it was getting a little late so they rose and headed for their dorms.

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry said softly.

"Goodnight Harry,"Ginny replied in kind.

They lingered for a moment, fingers touching as they looked into each others eyes. Green and brown alight with a small flame that hadn't existed before.

Ginny then turned and headed up the stairs as Harry watched her go. He noticed that several of Romilda's friends were watching with what Harry could only describe as envious looks. With a smile he turned after Ginny disappeared into her dorm and headed to his own, unable to suppress the smile on his face.

**XX**

The remainder of the term flew by. Because of their schedules and end of term exams Harry didn't get to spend a lot of time with Ginny though they did see each other in passing in the halls and the common room. They'd exchange smiles and waves when they were able along with a quick hello or goodbye.

Harry was actually surprised how quickly the whispers and pointing behind his back died down. Maybe letting the word out about him and Ginny going to the party together wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Early on Malfoy had made a comment about Harry scrapping the bottom of the barrel taking Ginny but Harry had replied with "At least I'm not going with one of Romilda's girlfriends." (Hermione had stated in passing that Draco was going with Pansy Parkinson.) Harry was gratified when Draco had sputtered and reddened at his comment. The obnoxious Slytherin had left him alone ever since.

The night of the party finally arrived and Harry was waiting nervously for Ginny to come down.

The invitation had stated "Semi-formal" and Harry had no idea what that meant in the Wizarding world. Well he had to admit he didn't know what that meant in the Muggle world either, so he had decided, with a little help from Hermione, to just wear his dress robes. He fervently hoped he wasn't going to be over dressed and embarrass himself or Ginny.

Harry was pacing a lot to burn off the nervous energy he felt. He had just turned back towards the stairs to the girls dorms when he saw someone descending. She was a vision of loveliness and it wasn't till she had come down far enough of Harry to see her hair, when Harry realized it was Ginny.

Her dress robes were of a soft emerald green that complimented his dress robes perfectly. She had some of her hair pulled up upon her head and it ran down her back in shimmering waves of reddish-gold fire. While not quite formfitting it showed off her growing womanly charms. There was no doubt as to her gender and she took his breath away.

He hurried over and met her at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes running over her from head to toe. He had never seen someone look so beautiful and he had a hard time speaking.

Ginny giggled at his reaction, silently pleased with herself. She had tried exceptionally hard to look her best for Harry. This was their first official date and she wanted to make a good impression on him.

Harry finally found his voice, "Ginny, you look . . . fabulous!" he said breathlessly.

Ginny smiled shyly, "Thank you Harry. You look splendid too."

Harry offer her his arm which she took and they headed off to the party.

When they got their Harry was surprised to see Hermione with Cormac McLaggen, one of the most annoying people Harry ever had the displeasure to meet. He knew she had asked him to come in the hopes of pissing off Ron. He just hoped she didn't come to regret her choice.

Slughorn had immediately grabbed Harry as he came through the door and began parading him around like some trophy he had acquired.

Ginny stayed right with him, sending him sympathetic looks whenever possible, lending support when she could. She was also slightly surprised when Slughorn had shown her off almost as much as Harry.

They were finally able to break away when Filch had come in dragging Malfoy behind him by the ear which caused Harry and Ginny to giggle into their hands.

Ginny could tell something was up with Draco as Harry watched intently as Snape hustled him out of the room. It almost seemed Harry would have liked to follow them but then he had turned to her and said with a smile "As much as I'd like to find out what Malfoy is up to, tonight is about us."

Ginny smiled at him, proud and pleased that he had forgone an opportunity to go after Draco and Snape to stay with her.

They circulated around, getting some butterbeers and talking to some of the other students there. They were surprised to find Neville there with Luna Lovegood and they spent quite a while standing off to the side talking to them.

Luna was always entertaining with her strange outlook on the world and all the stories of the fantastical beasts she and her father were always off hunting.

They were surprised when Hermione suddenly appeared, ducking behind them and peering out into the room.

When she saw them staring at her she said "I'm hiding from McLaggen. He makes Gawp look like a gentleman." She was slightly dishevelled and had a somewhat fearful look in her eyes.

"Damn Slughorn for putting up Mistletoe," she said vehemently.

"Serves you right Hermione," Harry said unsympathetically. "I mean, really, McLaggen?"

Hermione just shot him an annoyed look but didn't get a chance to respond. "Shite, here he comes," their bushy-haired friend said before darting off, weaving in and out of the crowd so fast she disappeared in an instant.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances before breaking out in giggles much to the amusement of Neville. Luna just said dreamily "She and Ron should really just stop pussy-footing around and admit they like each other."

Neville and Luna excused themselves a short time later going for more drinks leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked with a smile.

Ginny returned his smile, "Yes I am Harry. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than here with you."

They wandered around some more, saying hello to some of their Professors and making small talk. Harry had never felt so comfortable with anyone before. He enjoyed being with Ginny so much he had a hard time keeping himself from smiling all the time.

The evening was wearing on and the crowd had started to thin a bit when Ginny suddenly stopped and looked up. Harry followed her gaze and as his eyes found what she was looking at she whispered "Mistletoe."

Harry felt his heart leap into his throat but he didn't hesitate. He leaned in and softly kissed Ginny.

Both were surprised when they felt an electric like feeling pass between them. They backed away slightly and looked into each others eyes before leaning in again and kissing more deeply.

Ginny couldn't believe the feeling that passed between them. Never before had she experienced a kiss like the one with Harry. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever experienced. She found her arms snaking up around Harry's neck as she gave herself into the kiss.

Harry was experiencing the same thing. The feeling of Ginny melting against his body and the wonderful sensation he was receiving from Ginny was overwhelming. Somehow he thought dimly this was what a kiss should feel like.

Neither was aware of anything else around them as they stood there sharing a loving embrace, letting their emotions lead them on.

They finally broke apart slowly, staring into each others eyes. Both knew that they had gone past friendship into uncharted realms. They smiled shyly at one another and hugged tightly.

"Ginny / Harry," they said simultaneously. Then no more words were necessary, they just smiled at one another before Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry was aware of music playing in the background and they swayed in time to it's beat. Harry thinking that he could produce the world's best Patronus right now if need be. He wished he could stay right where he was forever, having Ginny in his arms felt so right.

When the music stopped for a moment he lead Ginny towards the door, hoping to escape without anyone stopping them and breaking the mood. The Fates must have been smiling on the young couple because they made it out unhindered.

They slowly made their way back towards Gryffindor Tower, Ginny tucked into Harry's side, her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders. They walked in silence both smiling and sharing loving glances.

It seemed even the Fat Lady could feel the special atmosphere because she opened without demanding the password.

They entered into the common room and found it deserted. Harry turned to Ginny and took her into his arms, "I think our date was a success," he said softly with a grin.

"I'd say so," Ginny replied, her smile matching Harry's.

They stared into one another's eyes for a moment before they both leaned in for a kiss. As warm and wonderful as the other had been this one surpassed it. With a growing passion the kiss deepened, Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth, opening her lips as she did so.

Harry's tongue instinctively thrust forward into Ginny's mouth and her tongue danced with his inflaming both of them. Harry's hand found it's way into Ginny's hair and he ran his fingers through it.

Unthinkingly their bodies melted together as their passion increased and Harry became aware of a swelling in a certain part of his anatomy. Embarrassed he parted slowly from Ginny's warm and seemingly willing body.

They were both flushed with their passion but they knew now was not the time to pursue things further.

"We need to stop," Harry said tenderly.

"I know," Ginny replied, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "Oh Godric Harry, I've never felt anything like this before," she said emotionally.

"Me neither," he whispered, stroking his hand through her soft silky hair. The hair she had pulled up on top had come loose and it cascaded down around her face only enhancing her beauty in Harry's eyes.

He kissed her tenderly on her lips, but keeping it under control. Saying so much with the gentle way in which he treated her.

Ginny looked up into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes that held so much, she could see his love and respect for her and she knew in her heart she wanted to see that look forever.

"I'd better go before I do something I know we're not ready for," she said softly.

Harry nodded as he smiled at her. "As much as my body wants you to stay, I know that we can't do anything more now. Maybe someday we'll do the things we want to right now but I agree we need to wait. I don't want to do anything to mess this up Ginny, you mean too much to me for that."

"Thank you Harry, for that and this wonderful evening. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast," she said as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"It's a date," he said with a smile.

They hugged and then Harry escorted her over to the stairs to her dorm.

"Goodnight Ginny," he whispered.

"Goodnight Harry," she replied just as softly.

Harry watched her ascend the stairs before heading off to his own bed.

Both drifted off to sleep, thinking about the other and for the first time in ages neither had nightmares about their pasts, their dreams were of each other and what the future might hold for them, together.

**XX**

**A/N: **Another what if. I hoped you enjoyed it. As always please review.


	10. HBP: Arrival at the Burrow

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Half-blood Prince: At the Burrow **

_**I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway.. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable. "Hi Harry."**_

_**What's up with you?" asked Ron.**_

"It's her," said Ginny, plonking Harry's tray down before him, then she sat down at the end of his bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"She thinks she so special," Ginny grumbled. "And she's so bloody full of herself."

"I don't know how your Mum puts up it?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

Harry was now totally confused, up till Hermione's question, he had assumed they were talking about Mrs. Weasley, but that was obviously not the case.

He realized he must be missing something and he started to say, "Who are you -?"

But his question was answered before it even had the chance to finish it. The bedroom door crashed open and standing there was a young woman of such breath takiing beauty that the room seemed to become strangely airless, well at least to Ron.

Harry watched as the tall, willowy young woman with long blonde hair came into the room. He noticed Mrs. Weasley directly behind her looking most perturbed.

Harry just shrugged and went back to eating, the fork finishing it's journey from where it had paused, halfway to his mouth.

"Arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

"See! Ginny has brought him his breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said irritably.

"I jus' wanted to make sure!" Fleur replied, ignoring Molly and staring at Harry.

Hermione was taking in everything and the most astonishing thing was that Harry seemed totally oblivious to Fleur's Veela charms. Ron on the other hand looked like he'd been _Imperioused_. He had a dreamy look on his face and his mouth was hanging slightly open, with a small stream of drool starting to fall out.

Ginny smiled smugly at Harry when her mother mentioned her bringing his breakfast up. She had snuck the tray away while Fleur and her mother had been arguing about who would bring it up.

Harry smiled back, though his stomach did a little flip-flop as he stared into Ginny bewitching brow eyes. He returned her smile, liking the way her eyes seemed to light up a little when he did.

Harry realized Fleur was saying something to him so he turned his attention back to her, "Excuse me? What did you say?" he said with a small smile.

Fleur seemed a little shocked that Harry hadn't been listening to her, she was use to being the centre of attention of the males in her vicinity. The fact that Harry's attention had been elsewhere was something she wasn't use to.

"I said, Gabrielle weel be so glad to see you again," Fleur repeated, her smile faltering.

"Oh, is she her too?" Harry asked with a bewildered look.

"Non," said Fleur with a frown, "'As no one told you?" she said looking outraged.

"Told me what?" asked Harry.

"Bill and I are going to be married," the Veela said shooting a glare at Molly.

Harry watched as Molly gritted her teeth and plastered a false smile on her face. "We haven't had a chance to tell him yet. He didn't arrive till late last night, well early this morning really. He has obviously just woken up."

Oh," said Fleur, her demeanour changing in an instant. "Well now you know," she said like nothing had happened.

"Ah, congratulations" Harry said sincerely as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Thank you, Arry," Fleur said with a smile as she stepped forward and kissed him on both cheeks, taking his head in her hands and roughly turning it back and forth to reach them both.

Harry watched with an irritated look on his face as Fleur turned and floated out of the room, Ron watching her every movement, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry about that Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

"It's OK, Mrs Weasley," Harry replied as he continued to eat.

"And thank you Ginny for bringing Harry his breakfast," she said with a smile at her daughter.

"No problem Mum," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Ron was still staring at the door where Fleur had left, still smiling dumbly as if in a trance.

"Pathetic," Hermione said shaking her head. She then furiously stomped out of the room, following Mrs. Weasley down toward the kitchen.

From below they heard, "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron seemed to be startled out of his stupor by the calling of his name. He looked around in confusion wondering where everyone had gone.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called again.

"Coming Mum," he called back. Looking sheepishly at Harry he gave a small wave, "I'll see you later, mate," he said as he departed.

This left Harry and Ginny in the room alone and though Harry found it a little unusual he was glad for her company.

"So how long has she been here?" he asked between bites.

"About a week," Ginny answered with a grin. She then rolled her eyes. "Bill wanted her to get to know the family better," she explained. "She's really not all that bad but she can be trying at times," she finished with a sigh. "I think the family kind of overwhelms her at times," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Harry said in mock surprise. "The staid and boring Weasley's overwhelming someone. Surely you jest?" Harry said with a grin.

"I'm not kidding, and don't call me Shirley," Ginny replied, smiling back at Harry.

Harry was impressed Ginny had remembered that joke. He had used it a couple of times on her last year in the common room. Of course he had to explain it to her the first time but the fact that she had remembered and used it back really made him smile.

Ginny rose and took Harry's tray. "Don't go," he said earnestly.

"I'm not," Ginny replied just setting the tray on the desk by the door. "You think I'm going to go down there if I don't have to," she said with a grin.

Ginny returned to the end of the bed but instead of just sitting down she flopped with her head toward Harry, laying on her stomach and feet in the air.

"So what time did you get here?" she asked him.

"A little after midnight," Harry replied. He sat up Indian style the better to see Ginny. "Then of course your Mum had to feed me. I really appreciated it though, the Dursley's didn't want to feed me yesterday evening since I was leaving," Harry said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said as she reached out with one hand and laid it on Harry's knee and even though it was beneath the covers they both jumped a little when they felt a small shock where her hand rested.

Ginny drew her hand back in surprise so Harry knew he hadn't imagined it. They looked at each other but neither one said anything. They didn't know what to say.

Recovering herself, she asked, "So where did you go with Dumbledore?"

"To see about a new Professor," Harry replied, still looking at where Ginny had touched him.

"What's he or she like?" Ginny asked, loath to leave. She was actually talking coherently with Harry Potter and he was talking to her like she was anyone else. It made her incredibly happy.

"He looked like a big overgrown Walrus," Harry said with a laugh.

"Really?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

Harry nodded as he remembered what Slughorn had looked like. "Yeah, a big moustache that resembles tusks and he must weigh at least 450 pounds," Harry said with a laugh as he used his hands to indicate the size of Slughorn's belly.

Ginny couldn't help herself as she dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Harry watched transfixed as Ginny's hair splayed out around her as she rolled over onto her back. The sun shining through the window causing it to flash and sparkle in a thousand shades of red.

Ginny let her laughter die as she realized Harry wasn't laughing any more. She rolled back onto her stomach and looked at Harry. He was watching her intently and at first she thought she had done something wrong but she noticed the shine in his eyes and the slight smile on his face.

"What is it Harry?" she asked softly.

"You're so beautiful," Harry replied in a whisper.

He saw Ginny's face react in shock and he realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Sorry," Harry said feeling very embarrassed.

"No, don't be," Ginny said fervently, though she was blushing too.

Harry looked up, "I didn't mean to embarrass you," Harry said lowly.

Ginny looked down at the covers before looking back up into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes. "You didn't really," she said softly. "You're the first one who has ever called me beautiful," she added timidly.

It was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Really," he said softly.

"Yeah, ah Mi. . ., others have called me pretty before but never beautiful," Ginny said looking into his eyes, her brown ones blazing with a intensity Harry had never seen before.

"Well then they were real prats," Harry replied, holding here gaze.

Ginny felt a warm feeling run through here body. She couldn't explain it but the way Harry was defending her, complimenting her seemed to pierce right into her heart. She took a deep ragged breath, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

Ginny suddenly couldn't hold Harry's gaze and she looked down at the bed. Taking another deep breath she stood up, "I should take the tray down to Mum," she said lowly.

As she started to walk past him, Harry reached out and took her hand. Immediately the both felt like electricity was running between them and as they stared at their joined hands they saw a soft golden light form around them.

Their eyes slowly lifted in wonder and they locked onto each others. Without realizing what he was doing Harry slowly applied pressure, pulling Ginny toward him, as she leaned in slightly, Harry took his other hand and reached up, cupping Ginny's cheek and leaned in the rest of the way.

Their eyes never leaving the others their lips slowly came together. Ginny's eyes drifted shut as she felt Harry's lips touch hers. Harry gave himself into the kiss and felt Ginny's lips on his. They were so warm and wet, and warm and soft and had he said it before, so warm. Harry heard Ginny moan softly and he ran his thumb down her cheek.

Suddenly Ginny straightened up and stepped back from Harry, out of his reach and the warm wonderful feeling that had been running up and down her arm and from her face where they had been touching suddenly stopped.

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth and she stared at Harry in shock for a moment before she bolted from the room.

Harry felt like the sun had gone behind the clouds as she left the room, the colours seemed muted without Ginny's presence. Harry was totally confused, he had never felt anything so wonderful as Ginny's lips pressed to his and where they had been touching seemed to ache with the loss of her warmth.

Slowly he stood and began to change. He began to feel guilty over what had happened. He guessed that Ginny hadn't felt the same things he had.

**XX**

Ginny ran to her room, her emotions in turmoil, her body tingling with the after effects of Harry's kiss and where they had touched. She had never experienced anything so wonderful in her whole life.

She flopped back on her bed smiling like an idiot. "Harry had kissed her! Merlin and what a kiss!" she thought to herself.

She had kissed Michael Corner a couple of times, but the the experience had left her feeling cold and bewildered. She had expected more but it hadn't done anything for her. It was one of the reasons they had broken up.

But Harry, on the other hand. She smiled again at the memory of the feeling and she shivered in delight. She could still feel it. She heard movement in the hall and realized Harry was heading down stairs.

She bounced up and hurried into the hall almost knocking Harry down as he reached the landing where her room was.

Harry looked at her embarrassed, "I'm sor. . . " he started to say.

Ginny reached up and silenced him with her finger. Immediately they felt the same electric feeling where they touched but Ginny kept going. "You had not better be saying your sorry Harry," she said firmly. "Because I'm not. That was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced," she said smiling at him.

"Me too," Harry whispered back.

Ginny's hand made it's way behind his head and pulled him towards her and as she leaned into him, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into his body. Their lips came together again and they gave themselves into the kiss. Unseen by both a soft golden glow formed around them.

Down in the kitchen Molly heard someone on the stairs and she glanced toward them but no one appeared. For a brief moment she swore that she saw a soft golden light flare in the stairway but when she blinked and looked back it was gone.

Up on the landing Ginny and Harry slowly separated and stared into each others eyes. They smiled shyly at each other, neither saying anything for a moment.

Ginny recovered first, "Where's your tray?" she asked softly.

Harry blinked several times, trying to clear his head. "Tray?" he asked like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Tray, your breakfast tray," she said with a soft giggle.

"Oh, I must have left it in my room," he said, as he turned and made to go get it.

Ginny stopped him, "I'll get it," she said with a smile.

Harry watched her go up the stairs and admired her shapely bum as she receded out of sight. Smiling widely he made his way down to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was alone in the kitchen when Harry came down, "Thanks for breakfast," Harry said to her, a wide smile on his face.

"Your welcome Harry," she said, returning his smile. She had been worried that he wouldn't be himself after the death of Sirius but he certainly seemed to be OK.

"Ron's out back de-gnoming the garden, why don't you go give him a hand," she said.

"OK, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said still smiling.

Harry was just exiting when Ginny appeared with Harry's tray. "Where have you been?" her mother asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"In my room, I heard Harry coming down so I came out and saw he'd forgotten his tray so I went and got it," Ginny said innocently.

Molly noticed the wide smile on Ginny's face and she smiled in return. Ginny hadn't smiled like that since before her first year and her experiences in the Chamber and she was happy to see it. She wasn't sure what had brought it back but she did wonder if it had anything to do with a certain black haired, green eyed boy.

Ginny looked around, "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He went out back to help Ron in the garden," Molly replied.

"Do you need my help with anything?" Ginny asked.

"Why don't you take this pitcher of lemonade out to the boys," Molly said with a smile.

Ginny's face brightened, "OK Mum," she said, the happiness evident in her voice.

Molly handed her the pitcher along with four glasses. When Ginny looked at her questioningly, she said "Hermione is out back too."

Ginny just nodded as she headed out back where she found Ron and Harry having fun seeing who could toss their gnome the furthest.

Hermione was sitting on a bench in the shade trying hard not to laugh at the boy's antics so Ginny sat down with her.

Though Harry hadn't been there long he had removed his tee shirt just like Ron had because they were working in the hot summer sun. Ginny thought that Harry looked painfully thin but even with that she couldn't help but look appreciatively at his wiry muscular frame.

By the time her Mum had finished feeding him before he went back to school she was sure he'd look even better. Hearing a sigh, Ginny sheepishly looked at Hermione, who's eyes were fixed on her brother.

She looked at Ron and though she tried to look unbiasedly, she liked looking at Harry better. Though slightly thin she thought he looked better proportioned than her slightly gangly brother.

The two boys were putting a lot of effort into tossing the gnomes and were getting some really impressive distances. Soon both were dripping with sweat so Ginny called them over to have a cool drink.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled as he came close. He wasn't sure where they stood and didn't really want to share anything with Ron or Hermione as of yet but he did wink at Ginny when he thought neither was looking.

Though Hermione had first just watched Ron as he and Harry came over she couldn't but help notice the way Harry was looking at Ginny. There was something there that she had never seen before and as she glanced at Ginny she saw her return the same look. This was something she vowed to herself to watch more closely.

Ron plopped down in the grass facing Hermione and Ginny but Harry sat down on the ground in the space between the two girls and rested his back against the bench. He drained his glass and held it up for Ginny to refill, smiling at her as he did so.

After taking another big drink he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, replaying the kiss in the hall way in his mind. A huge smile spread across his face as he did so.

It took several moments before Hermione noticed, "What are you thinking about Harry," she asked.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took a quick glance at Ginny before he answered. "I was thinking about a particularly fine toss," he said, blushing slightly as he did so.

"Oh," Hermione said in a knowing way, having noticed Harry's eyes flit to Ginny before he answered. She was pretty sure whatever he had been thinking about, gnome tossing wasn't it.

As Harry had answered he had shifted slightly to look at Hermione, in doing so his shoulder had come in contact with Ginny's bare leg. Harry and Ginny had jerked slightly when they came into contact but both settled quickly and neither moving away from the other.

Hermione could have sworn she saw a small flash of light where they had come into contact and she frowned slightly.

Ron noticed her frown and asked "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione quickly smiled, "Oh nothing really, I just remembered something I want to research, that's all."

"It's summer!" Ron protested. "What in Godric's name can you possibly need to research now?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Hermione said testily. "Sometimes it just fun to look something up just to learn about it."

Ron just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Some fun."

Hermione glanced over at Ginny but looked quickly away, she didn't want to draw Ron's attention to the fact that Ginny kept looking at the back of Harry's head with a huge smile on her face.

She noticed that Harry had leaned his head back again and closed his eyes, the same smile on his face as he had before. She knew something was up between them but she had no idea what it could be.

Ron finished his glass of lemonade and got up, "You coming?" he asked Harry as he headed back to the gnomes who were peeking out of the bushes now.

Harry looked at his best mate, the smile still on his face, "I'll be along in a few," Harry said.

"OK," Ron replied as he went after the gnomes.

Harry's eyes drifted shut again and he made no effort to move. Hermione watched closely now that she didn't have Ron to worry about. Ginny was humming softly while she still kept looking at Harry.

Though they were just sitting there Hermione felt like she was intruding on something and she couldn't figure out why. Her two friends looked so contented and at peace. They were both obviously very happy and she didn't know the cause.

Neither had looked so happy and content in so long she couldn't remember when it had been.

Luckily she didn't have to disturb them as Molly came out of the house and called everyone into lunch.

Ron headed straight in from where he was, Hermione rose but stood transfixed by what happened. Harry sat up straight and Ginny stood up before him, she reached down, extending her hand to help Harry rise.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly when Harry smiled and took her hand, something so uncharacteristic for him to do. He had always shunned contact with others, rarely touching anyone, even her and Ron. She knew it was because of his upbringing with the Dursley's.

Ginny tugged Harry up and she saw them smile at one another before they headed into the house, Hermione was further stunned when they remained hand in hand till they reached the door.

Shaking her head Hermione followed, something was definitely going on with those two.

Hermione kept a close watch on Harry and Ginny the remainder of the afternoon and evening and thought they acted very happy they didn't seem to spend an inordinate time with one another. She did notice they seemed to look at one another a lot and they were definitely happier than they had ever been, Hermione couldn't put her finger on anything that unusual.

**XX**

Hermione retired a little early, she immediately began to read through her reference books trying to find something she was sure she had seen before.

It was late that night before anything happened. The house was quiet when she suddenly heard Ginny scream out. She heard running feet as people poured out of their rooms.

Ginny had gone to bed feeling better than she ever had. She was dreaming about Harry when her dream had shifted and she found herself back in the Chamber with Tom.

He was laughing at her, taunting her with the most cruel and hurtful things but it was when he had moved and she saw Harry bound on the floor that she began to cry. "_Not Harry," _ she pleaded.

She saw Tom raise his wand and cast "_Crucio!" _ Harry's body jerked and shuddered as the pain tore through him and he was screaming out her name.

"_Harry! Oh Harry!" _she kept saying.

Up in his room Harry was asleep, dreaming of Ginny when he heard "_Harry! Oh Harry!"_

Harry bolted upright, wondering what was happening and then he heard in his mind "_Harry! Not Harry!" _and somehow he knew that Ginny needed him.

He ran out of his room and down the flight of stairs to Ginny's room, coming up the stairs he saw Molly followed by Arthur. Ginny screamed out again and without thought he rushed into her room.

Ginny was thrashing wildly on her bed, screaming out over and over, "Not Harry! Please not Harry!"

In an instant he was at her side and he gently grabbed her flailing arms. He place his head down next to her ear and whispered, "It's just a bad dream Ginny, I'm right here, everything is OK."

"_Harry?" _he heard inside of his head.

"_Right her Ginny."_

Molly stood in the doorway, transfixed by what she saw. Harry was gently restraining Ginny while resting his head next to hers. Though neither seemed to be talking she saw Ginny calm down as Harry held her arms.

She heard people behind her so she turned and told them to return to their beds. Arthur gave her a quizzical look but heeded his wife's imploring look. Molly gently closed the door blocking everyone's view.

She stood just inside the door and was amazed when she looked back at the young couple before her. A soft glowing golden light seemed to be hovering around the two before her.

Ginny was now clinging tightly to Harry who kneeled by her bed, his arms wrapped around the now softly sobbing Ginny.

"_Oh Harry, it was awful," _Ginny sobbed.

""_What was?"_ Harry asked tenderly.

"_Tom was torturing you. I saw you screaming and screaming and I couldn't help you," _ Ginny said.

"_It was just a bad dream Ginny," _Harry said soothingly.

"_It seemed so real," _Ginny said, her sobs slowly subsiding.

"_I'm fine and so are you," _Harry replied, softly stroking Ginny's hair. "_I'm here and won't let anything happen to you."_

"_Thank you Harry," _ Ginny said softly.

Molly slowly crept forward, not wanting to interfere but desperate to see if Ginny was OK. Slowly the light dimmed but did not disappear completely.

Harry sensed her movement and lifted his head. "It's OK, she just had a nightmare."

Molly nodded, I'm glad you were able to help," she whispered.

Harry made to rise but Ginny clung tightly to him, "Don't leave me," she implored him.

Harry looked at Molly who nodded, "Take care of her Harry, we'll talk in the morning."

Harry nodded before slipping onto the bed, taking Ginny into his arms. Molly took another blanket and covered him up. Taking one last look at the pair before her, she turned and quietly left the room.

Arthur was pacing in the bedroom, waiting impatiently for Molly's return. It had been a long time since Ginny had any nightmares and she had never had one this bad.

He looked up when Molly entered the room, "How is she?" he asked full of concern.

"Much better right now," Molly replied softly.

"You're back much sooner than I expected," Arthur said.

"Harry's with her," Molly said with a sigh.

Arthur looked up in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Molly ignored his question. "We need to contact Albus tomorrow," she said sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't think wrong is the right term but something has obviously happened," Molly said cryptically.

Arthur knew he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight and he sighed as he climbed back into bed. Molly joined him and welcomed his arms around her. She was pretty sure what was taking place but she wanted Albus to verify it before she said anything. She just hoped she'd be able to get back to sleep.

Harry lay holding Ginny in his arms, she had ceased crying and was snuggled into his side. Harry knew she was still awake but for now they lay in silence.

"_Harry?" _he heard tentatively.

"_Yes Ginny," _he replied.

"_I thought maybe this was part of the dream," _she said softly.

"_No, it's real," _Harry replied.

"_What's happening?"_

"_I don't know. But I think your Mum has an idea. I think we'll get some answers in the morning."_

"_OK, and Thanks Harry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For coming to my rescue again."_

"_Any time Ginny."_

"_And Harry."_

"_What Ginny?"_

"_I want to tell you something but I think you'll think I'm crazy."_

"_I'll never think that. Now what do you want to tell me?"_

"_I love you Harry."_

"_I love you too, Ginny."_

"_Good."_

"_Yes but now you need to go to sleep. If I'm not mistaken we're going to have a very busy day tomorrow."_

"_OK Harry."_

Ginny the turned and kissed Harry tenderly on his lips. Harry returned it and they felt the love flow between them. Sighing contently they both drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

It was late in the morning when Harry finally awoke. At first he was slightly disoriented by his surroundings. He was aware of something warm and soft snuggled into his side and he breathed in. His nostrils were filled with a intoxicating fragrance. A fragrance he had come to associated with Ginny.

He cracked open an eye but all he could see was a sea of red. Then he felt something move, snuggling in closer to him. Harry realized something warm and firm was rubbing back into him, causing an embarrassing reaction in a certain part of his anatomy.

Lifting his head slowly he was surprised to see Ginny, spooned against him. The warm, firm thing pressing back against him was Ginny's bum. She was wiggling it slowly causing the exquisite feelings that were causing his reaction.

The nights events came flooding back to him, and he hoped that Ginny was all right now. She certainly seemed so at the moment because he could see a slight smile on her face as she slept on in blissful repose.

Harry stared down at the beautiful young witch who lay before him and as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath he became aware that he could sense her heartbeat. It wasn't that he felt it physically but he sensed it inside of himself.

He closed his eyes, concentrating hard and as he did so the more aware he became of the sensations coming from Ginny. The softness of the pillow and blanket, the warm feeling of laying against something, the security and contentment that she felt.

"_Harry?" _Ginny sent softly.

"_I'm right here,"_ he sent back.

"_I'm glad," _she sent as she smiled.

Harry's eyes came open and he found himself looking right into Ginny's mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. He found himself leaning into her and their lips came together gently.

"Mummm," Ginny moaned softly. "_I like that. It's a wonderful way to start the day."_

_I have to agree," _Harry sent. He then got a thoughtful look on his face. "_Ginny don't you think it's kind of weird that we're "talking" with out speaking?"_

Ginny just giggled. "_It's magic Harry!"_ she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry lay there stunned for a moment. Of course it had to be some kind of magic, but he had never heard of something like this before. He then just smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

Ginny looked at him lovingly, the emotion shining out of her like a beacon. Her one hand found it's way into Harry's hair and idly played with it as she kept looking at him.

Harry had never felt anything like it before, he could feel her fingers tracing random patterns on his head as his skin warmed wherever Ginny touched.

"_Feels good, doesn't it?" _Ginny asked.

"_Yes it does,"_ Harry replied as he began to reciprocate.

"_Does anyone know you're here?" _Ginny asked.

"_Your Mum does,"_ Harry replied, his concern showing slightly.

"_Oh, OK, I was just wondering,"_ Ginny responded. She sighed contently, "I guess we'd better head down then," she said out loud.

"OK," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny got up first, being closer to the open side of the bed and then Harry got up, struggling a bit because for the way he was wrapped in the extra blanket that Mrs. Weasley had conjured over him.

"I'll get changed," Harry said as he headed for the door.

"Meet me back here so we can go down together," Ginny replied with a smile.

Harry smiled back, he just couldn't help himself, deep inside he delighted that Ginny's smile was for him.

He hurried up and changed quickly before heading back down to Ginny's room. He found her sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair out. Though she had her eyes closed she said, "Hi Harry," as he come into the room.

When Harry was mildly surprised, she just gave a small laugh and said "I felt you come in."

Harry nodded knowingly, he could feel Ginny's presence too. Even if he closed his eyes, he knew exactly where Ginny was.

Ginny stood up and came over and gave Harry a quick kiss, "Shall we?" she asked.

Harry smiled back and took her hand. "Yes, lets get going," he replied.

They descended the stairs down to the ground floor, Harry gave a quick glance into the parlour where he saw Ron and Hermione sitting. They both looked quite agitated and Hermione mouthed "Where have you been?"

Harry just glanced at Ginny and mouthed back "Later."

Hermione gave a rather distinct sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking very displeased. He noticed she had a large old book on her lap and he got the distinct impression she wanted to show him something.

Ginny was pulling slightly on his hand so he turned with her into the kitchen. He was startled to see Albus Dumbledore sitting at the table with Arthur and Molly. While Dumbledore looked highly amused, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at him and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley looked very worried, a small frown on her face. Mr. Weasley had a very stoic look upon his face and Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.

Ginny entered the kitchen, pulling Harry behind here, Totally unconcerned with the adults who were sitting at the table. "Hey Mum, is there anything for breakfast?" she said cheerily.

Molly rose and went to the stove where she had plates of pancakes and bacon under a warming spell. She brought them over along with juice and syrup. Harry and Ginny sat down and began to eat.

Harry's eyes kept flitting between the adults and to Ginny. She on the other hand acted like nothing was out of the ordinary though she did pay a lot of attention to him, making sure that he was eating enough and playfully chiding him if she thought he needed it.

Breakfast done, Harry began to gather the plates and started to rise. "That's OK, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll get them."

Harry sat back down and looked at Ginny.

"_It's OK Harry, just relax,"_ Ginny sent to him. _"If I'm not mistaken we're about to get those answers you mentioned."_

"Good morning, Ginny, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, Professor," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry just nodded, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Molly has informed me that there were some amazing occurrences last night," he said, his eyes still twinkling over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"Occurrences?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, a most remarkable thing if her description is accurate," Dumbledore replied.

"What was that sir?" Harry asked.

"Before we get to that I have a few questions I'd like to ask," he said jovially.

"Sure thing," Ginny said. "Fire away."

"Did anything strange occur yesterday, anything at all. No matter how small it may have been, it may be significant." Dumbledore said.

"Well when Harry and I touched yesterday morning we experienced something like a mild shock," Ginny replied.

"Anything else?" the Headmaster asked.

"Well, ah when Ginny went to leave. I reached out and as I took her hand we felt something like electricity flowing between us as well. . . " Harry said, blushing and not being able to continue.

"Please Harry, I don't mean to embarrass you but I really need to know," Dumbledore said sympathetically.

"Well we were just staring into each other's eyes and the next thing I knew we were kissing," Harry said, blushing as deeply as any Weasley.

"I see. Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well when Harry was coming down stairs I bumped into him in the Hall, and the same thing kind of happened again," Ginny said, blushing as much as Harry. "Then after that we were down in the garden and when Harry sat down his shoulder came in contact with my leg. The same feeling of tingling and a warmth spread between us."

"It was truly amazing," Ginny continued softly.

"Then last night I was awoken by hearing Ginny call my name. I knew she was having a nightmare so I ran down to her room where I found her thrashing about in her bed. I rushed in and took hold of her, calming her down," Harry said, continuing the story of the previous days events.

"Yes and then I think this is where your part comes into play Molly," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I found Harry gently holding Ginny, their heads together but totally silent. At first I thought Harry must be whispering to her but even when I moved closer, he wasn't making a sound. A soft golden light then swirled around them. Ginny didn't want Harry to leave so I had him stay with her Albus."

"Yes, most interesting. Very interesting indeed," the Headmaster said stroking his beard. "Has anything else happened since this has started?" he said looking pointedly at Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, "_Should we tell him?"_ Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "_Yes I suppose we'd better," _Ginny replied.

"What's happening Albus?" Molly whispered.

"If I'm not mistaken they are mind-speaking," Dumbledore replied with a chuckle.

Molly exhaled deeply, her shoulders slumping, "Mind-speaking," she repeated softly.

Arthur looked from his wife to Dumbledore, the implication of their exchange hitting him like a blow to his solar plexus. "So they've . . . " he started, but couldn't continue.

"Yes Arthur, it appears that Ginny and Harry have formed a Soul-Bond." Dumbledore replied with a small smile.

Harry and Ginny had stopped mind-speaking and looked at the adults. "_Soul-Bond?_" Harry asked Ginny. "_What's that?"_

Ginny rolled her eyes, "_Really Harry, what's it sound like?"_

"_Well, yes," _he replied testily. "_I assume it means our souls have formed a bond but what does it all mean?"_

Before Ginny could answer Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry, Ginny, I suppose you are wondering what this all means for you."

"Yes Professor," Ginny replied glancing at Harry and giving him a smile.

"Well first and foremost it means that in the eyes of the Ministry you are now legally married.

"Married?" Harry and Ginny said in surprise.

"Married," Molly groaned. "But she's not even Fifteen yet," she said dejectedly.

"Well it is unusual them being so young," Albus said, "But not unheard of." Turning back to Harry and Ginny. "The one plus is that you are now considered adults and have lost your restriction on under-age magic," he said with a smile.

Ginny's eyes lit up, "No more worrying about under-age magic?" she asked happily.

"That's correct," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at her.

"Wicked," Ginny said softly.

"Ginevra!" her mother said firmly.

Ginny just looked at Harry and giggled, getting Harry to smile for the first time since her had heard they were married.

"If I may continue," Dumbledore said. "You have already experienced the mind to mind link if I am not mistaken."

Harry and Ginny nodded at him. "Well that will continue to strengthen and you will ultimately share thoughts and memories."

"Memories?" Harry said, frightened at what Ginny would learn about his life with the Dursley's.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Harry," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry glanced at Ginny, his concern showing in his eyes. "_It's OK Harry, we'll talk later OK?" _ Ginny sent him along with her comfort and concern for him.

Harry felt Ginny's calming influence flow into him and he relaxed. As much as he didn't really want Ginny to find out he knew it wasn't something he was going to have a say in so he just accepted the inevitable.

"You'll also be able to share and feel each others emotions and as the Bond strengthens you'll eventually be able to share your magic," Dumbledore said. "Right now the thing is the more you stay in physical contact the faster the Bonding will take place."

As he said that Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand. Immediately they felt the same tingling sensation and the three adults saw the golden light begin flowing back and forth between them.

Molly and Arthur stared at their hands for a moment watching in fascination at the light and the effect it had on the two youngsters before them. Harry and Ginny had immediately broken out into smiles as they felt the other's love pour into them.

"Now Molly, you said that they slept together last night?" Albus asked with a touch of humour in his voice.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"I recommend they continue to do so," the Headmaster said sympathetically.

Molly sighed deeply again, closing her eyes but nodding her head in agreement.

Arthur looked surprised and asked "Is that really necessary?"

"The sooner they complete the Bonding process the better," Dumbledore said.

Molly rose suddenly and went to the pantry cupboard and brought out a vial of potion, she handed it to Ginny. "Drink this," she said firmly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she uncorked the vial.

"Contraceptive potion," Molly said.

Ginny almost choked on the potion as she was drinking it when her mother spoke. "Mum! Harry and I aren't ready for anything like that!" she said in shock.

"Better to be on it and not need it than need it and not be on it," her mother replied.

Harry and Ginny were blushing deeply, shooting shy glances at one another. Both embarrassed by the implication.

"Quite right," Dumbledore said. "As the Bond strengthens you may find yourselves getting, shall we say, carried away in the moment." His eyes twinkling once again.

Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulders and she leaned into him, burying her face in the side of his head, totally embarrassed.

"What about at school?" Molly asked.

"We shall make special arrangements for them, I believe the Gryffindor head boy and girls suites are unoccupied this year, we will set them up in one of those," Albus said, smiling at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny's head shot up and looked at the Professor in shock.

Molly sighed once again, "Albus, should we have a ceremony for them?"

"It's up to you to decide but I think it would be a good idea, that way your family members will be aware of their status," Dumbledore replied.

Molly nodded and Arthur had a dumbstruck look on his face. "I think we'll wait until after their birthdays but before they head back to school." Molly said.

"Splendid," Albus said with a smile. "I look forward to it. If there is nothing else I really must be getting back to Hogwarts," he said as he rose. "Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything else."

"You can count on it," Molly said with a wan smile.

"Goodbye for now, Molly, Arthur." and then turning to Harry and Ginny, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter." His eyes twinkling.

"Mrs. Potter," Ginny said softly. "I like that," she said looking at Harry.

As shocked as Harry was he couldn't help but smile as he gazed into Ginny's eyes.

"_Merlin! I wonder how Ron is going to take this,"_ he sent Ginny, his tone full of amusement.

**XX**

**A/N: **Just had to do one as a Soul-Bond. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review, I love hearing from you and what you think of my mental wanderings.


	11. PoA: At the Leaky Caudron

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Prisoner of Azkaban: At the Leaky Cauldron**

"_**Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted to keep it quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: "He's at Hogwarts. . . he's at Hogwarts." Black is deranged, Molly, he wants Harry dead.**_

_**The was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.**_

"_**Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that . . . but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid.**_

"_**If they save Harry -"**_

"_**- then I'll never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late Molly, we'd better go up. . . ."**_

Harry hear chairs move and he spun around to hide behind the bar but before he'd gone one step he ran right into someone. Luckily he had his arms out and he was able to catch the person before they fell. He steadied the person on their feet, grabbed their arm and pulled them with him to his hiding spot.

Only then did he take the time to look to see who it was. Nothing prepared him for the sight of the petite person standing their before him.

"Ginny," he whispered. "What were you doing there?"

Ginny got an impish grin on her face, "Same thing you were from the looks of it."

Harry was shocked, having been discovered listening at the door to the parlour by the youngest Weasley, he hadn't been prepared for what he just heard.

"How much did you hear?" Harry asked, his insides twisting and turning as the news of what he heard sunk in.

"Enough," Ginny said softly.

Harry took a quick glance, the door to the parlour where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been talking now stood open, they must have left. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm again and led her to the parlour just vacated by her parents. Shutting the door he motioned for her to take a seat.

Sitting down he stared at Ginny for a moment. He hadn't really seen her since he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. She had the hint of dark circles under her eyes and the air about her that he recognized from his own nightmares and sleepless nights.

For her part, Ginny looked back at him steadily, gone was the shy, stuttering, little girl who had a crush on him, in her place was someone who looked ages older, weary and beat down. He knew the feeling all to well, having felt like that for a long time now.

"So you know," Harry stated.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, Sirius Black is out to get you," she said steadily.

Harry nodded at her, not quite knowing what to say. He looked at her again, noticing how drained she looked. "How are you holding up?" he asked lowly.

Ginny shot him a piercing look, her mouth half open to fire off the prerequisite "Fine", but something about the look in Harry's eyes spoke to her, it said he understood, that he had the same problem, that they shared something more than just a passing acquaintance.

"Not so good," she said softly, still holding Harry's eyes. "I can hardly sleep at night due to the nightmares."

Harry rose from his spot across the table from her and walked around to take the seat next to hers. "I know what that is like," he said sincerely.

He saw Ginny's eyes lock onto his and for a moment he wasn't sure she had understood what he was trying to say, but then he noticed her eyes begin to well up with tears and her stony façade crumbled and without really knowing what he was doing Harry opened his arms and welcomed her in.

Ginny clung to him like a drowning person, she buried her face into his chest and just cried. Harry, awkwardly at first began to rub her back gently, but then with greater confidence he let her know that he was there for her, that she wasn't alone.

Slowly her crying subsided to soft sobs, and then just some ragged breathing, she turned her head so the her cheek was now against his body as she took some deeper breaths trying to calm herself.

Harry found his one hand now stroking through her hair as his other was wrapped around her, holding her close. Somehow he knew instinctively how to comfort the distraught girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Harry said softly back to her.

"But I got you all wet," she replied, her face beginning to colour.

"I get much wetter playing Quidditch and I'm not holding a pretty girl then," he replied, shocking even himself. "Where did that come from?" he asked himself.

Ginny pulled back in surprise, the shock showing on her face. "Y-you th-think I'm pretty?"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, "Yeah, I, ah, do, Ginny," he said softly but still holding her eyes.

Ginny blushed even further, dropping her eyes from his, "Thank you Harry," she said softly.

"Any time Ginny, and I mean that, I know what you're going through, any time you want to talk, I'll listen," he said tilting her chin up to look into her eyes.

Ginny looked at him intently. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she said, her voice soft but intense.

Harry looked at her for several moments, his mind racing, did he really want to make public, even if only to one person, the things he had been dreaming about.

Ginny's stare didn't waver and he knew he had to make a choice, "OK, fair enough, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said just as intensely.

Ginny's look softened somewhat, "OK Harry," she said finally.

Sitting up she looked at him with a different light in her eyes, "What are you going to do about Sirius Black?"

Harry was surprised, he didn't know how she had gotten back to that. Gulping and his mind in confusion, he blinked several times. "I'm not really sure, I mean what are the chances of him getting to Hogwarts, let alone in. I don't think there is a more heavily warded place in all of England."

Ginny shrugged, "Well no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before either," she said pointedly.

Harry nodded solemnly, "Yeah well there is always that," he said wryly.

Ginny gave a soft chuckle, "Well it's getting late, why don't we continue this conversation in the common room tomorrow night," she said with a small grin.

"OK, that is if you'll ride in our compartment on the train tomorrow," Harry replied, grinning back at her.

"Ron won't like that," Ginny said sadly.

"Well Bugger him then," Harry said, making Ginny laugh. It was a sound that made him feel wonderful and he knew he wanted to hear it again. "I'd like it if you did."

Ginny nodded, "OK, Harry for you I'll do it. That's what friends do."

Harry liked the sound of that, "friends" and deep inside something was saying, "It's a start."

They both stood up and Harry's heart went out to Ginny, she looked so tired as she idly reached out and she patted him on his arm.

Harry and Ginny went back up stairs, Ginny's room with Hermione was first in line. Ginny's eyes met his and she smiled thinly.

"Good night Ginny," Harry said softly.

"Good night Harry," she replied and then almost like it was an automatic response she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled wearily and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Harry stood transfixed, staring at the spot where she had disappeared, his hand slowly making it's way up and touching his cheek where her lips had touched him. He swore that it still tingled and his eyes widened in surprise. Though he was sure she had done it reflexively, he also knew he had liked it.

Smiling softly he turned to return to his room. He lay there for quite a while thinking about Ginny before he was able to get to sleep and he vowed that this year he wasn't going to ignore her the way they had last year.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next morning was the usual mad rush to gather all the Weasleys and get them to King's Cross Station in time for the Hogwarts Express to leave. Since they had more than one car they loaded up the one with those who were ready first. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all set so they were the one's who were sent in the first car along with Mr. Weasley and the two ministry people, one driving and the other looking exactly like the men who guarded the Muggle Prime Minister, dark suits, sunglasses, dour demeanour.

Once at the station Harry was hurriedly rushed through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4. Ginny followed close behind with Hermione and Mr. Weasley right after. Mr. Weasley escorted them down the length of the train, seemingly looking for something or someone special. Right toward the back he said "Ah, here we go," as he helped load their trunks into a compartment where someone was already sitting.

The man was curled up in a corner of the compartment sleeping, his robes were somewhat patched and worn as was the man. Hermione gave Mr. Weasley a concerned look but he just waved her off saying "No worries, he's OK and it's best if you just let him rest, he was up all night travelling to make the train today."

Then he turned to Harry, "If I might have a word with you," he said hesitantly.

They stepped away from the others and the train. Ginny watching them intently, which drew Hermione's attention. "What's wrong Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny gave her a quick glance before staring back at Harry and her father. "Nothing Hermione, why would you think any thing's wrong?" she asked back.

Hermione hesitated, not wishing to create any enmity with Ginny, one of her close female friends at Hogwarts.

Over to the side Mr. Weasley was talking to Harry about Sirius Black.

"It's OK Mr. Weasley, you don't have to say anything. I kind of over heard you and Mrs. Weasley last night."

"Ah, well," the Weasley patriarch said, blushing just like his sons did.

"This way you don't have to break your word to the Minister," Harry said with a grin.

Mr. Weasley nodded in understanding, "Yes, very good," he said straightening and taking off his glasses to clean them. "Very astute of you Harry, but promise me you wont take any risks or go looking for Black," he added casually as he polished his lenses.

"Why would I go looking for him?" Harry asked confused.

"Well no reason really, but you may hear rumours at school and things, so please don't take any risks."

"Sure thing Mr. Weasley," Harry said as he saw Ron and the Twins along with Mrs. Weasley come running down the platform. Fred and George kissed their mother on the cheeks and spun off to join their friend Lee Jordan while Ron made his way down looking for the others.

Harry and Mr. Weasley went over and joined them, Molly shooting a glare at her husband when he came over with Harry.

Harry notice Mr. Weasley's discomfort at his wife's glare and he hoped the man wasn't going to get into too much trouble, after all he really hadn't told Harry anything. He really didn't get to hear or say anything because as they joined them the Hogwarts Express' whistle blew signalling it's immanent departure.

Harry and Ron hurried onto the train after one last bone crunching hug from Mrs. Weasley. Harry helped Ron with his trunk, getting it into the compartment and stowed away just as the train began to move.

Ron gave a glare at Ginny, "What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown.

"I asked her," Harry said pointedly.

Ron looked surprised but Ginny noticed the questioning look on Hermione's face. All though the bushy haired witch didn't say anything Ginny could tell she was evaluating things very closely.

Ron looked like he was going to say something but Harry cut him off, "Leave it Ron," in a tone that his friends had never heard him use before.

Ginny had taken the seat across from the sleeping man and Harry sat down beside her, glaring at Ron as if daring him to say anything.

Ron, unsure what was going on with his best mate turned and looked at the man sleeping in the corner. "Wonder who he is?" he asked softly, so as not to disturb the sleeping man.

"He's Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione said matter-of-factually.

Ron's surprise was evident as it was written all over his face, "How does she know that?" he asked looking at Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Oh really Ron," she said in disgust. "It's there on his case," she said pointing to the battered piece of luggage over his head in the rack.

Since Hermione had taken the seat next to Harry, Ron was forced to sit across from her on the bench with the Professor. They talked quietly amongst themselves.

Harry finally turning to Ginny when Ron and Hermione began their incessant bickering. Ginny smiled at him, sharing a unspoken understanding about the other two.

Harry was pleased to see that Ginny didn't look quite so tired. "Sleep better last night?" he asked softly.

Ginny nodded, her smile lessening slightly, "Yeah, I guess I was just to exhausted to have a nightmare last night," she said, though she was remembering her dream she had. She had dreamed of a raven haired, green eyed, glasses wearing young wizard, though she would never admit that to Harry.

Harry reached out and touched her arm, "I'm glad Ginny, you looked terrible last night."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Gee thanks Harry," she said shooting him daggers.

Harry jerked away, "I'm, ah I'm sorry Ginny, that didn't come out the way I meant," he stammered.

Ginny smiled and gave a low laugh, "You are so easy," she said.

Harry relaxed as Ginny reached over and laid her hand on his, once again he was sure his skin was tingling where she was touching him. If Ginny was feeling anything she didn't show it.

While Ron and Hermione continued to snipe at one another, Harry and Ginny's conversation turned to more normal things, they discussed Gryffindor's chances this year in it's quest of the Quidditch Cup and along with their chances for the house Cup.

Ginny told Harry that the House Cup was a sure thing because she was sure that he'd do something to garner enough points to pull it out again.

Harry blushed and tried to deflect her saying "Godric, I hope not, I just want a nice quiet year without any problems," he said wistfully.

Ginny giggled softly, "Good luck with that," she said, smiling at him.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, "Thanks for your vote of support," he said sarcastically.

"Any time Harry, any time," she replied, her voice alive with her humour.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her. She was really nice to talk to and he was glad that he had decided to get to know her better. Though he was saddened a bit by the cause of the change that had taken place. Her experience's last year had somehow matured her, gone was the little girl with an embarrassing crush and she now had the air about her of someone much older.

They were still talking softly, the two pairs split in their attention, Ron and Hermione being one pair and Harry and Ginny being the other.

The only interruption being the annual arrival of Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Luckily he noticed that their was someone else in the compartment, he did make a disparaging remark about the Professor's manner of dress.

They hadn't been gone long when the train began to slow down, the light's flickering as the train bucked and shuddered to a stop. They all felt the temperature begin to drop as frost began to coat the window's

In the darkness they felt as much as heard or saw movement in the corridor. A large shadowy figure appeared outside their door and it slowly began to open.

Harry felt Ginny begin to shake beside him and he knew he wasn't feeling any better. As the figure entered their compartment Harry began to feel worse and worse, somewhere he was sure he heard a woman screaming and he saw a flash of green in his closed eyes. It was the last thing he was aware of as he slumped in his seat, falling over into Ginny.

Unseen by Harry, Professor Lupin surged up, drawing his wand and casting a charm that caused something bright white to issue forth and drive the cloaked and hooded figure from their midst.

Slowly Harry became aware of his surroundings, he was slumped over against Ginny, who had obviously also been equally effected by the appearance of the dark figure.

"What was that thing?" Ron asked, shivering as if still feeling the deathly chill that had invaded the compartment.

"It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban," said Professor Lupin. He took something out of his cloak and breaking it into pieces began to hand it out.

"Here, eat this, it will make you feel better."

They all mechanically took the what he offered, staring dully at it.

"It's just chocolate, eat it, you'll feel better, really," he said intently. "Now excuse me, I need to have a word with the engineer."

Harry sat staring at the floor, the sound of the woman screaming echoing through his head. It wasn't till Ginny gently elbowed him in his side and motioned to the piece of chocolate that he held, did he take a bite. He immediately felt warmth flood back through him and he gave a small smile to Ginny.

She nodded once but Harry could see the sadness and distress in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

Ginny sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as they sat back into their seats. Ron looked like he was going to say something but Hermione elbowed him sharply. She looked pointedly at him and shook her head, mouthing "Leave them alone."

Ron frowned, mouthing back "Why?", just causing Hermione to frown at him mouthing one last time, "Later!"

Ron sat back down, frowning deeply at Hermione. He gave her a nod and then turned to glare at the oblivious Harry and Ginny. They sat there staring off, looking at things that weren't present. Both looked deeply troubled and Ginny had a distinct air of melancholy and despair. She kept her head on Harry's shoulder and he, his arm around her shoulders, neither seemingly aware of anything outside of themselves.

It was only the return of Professor Lupin did they react at all, watching him with a detached air. They didn't really react somewhat normally till Hermione told them that they should put on their robes as they would be at Hogwarts soon.

As they exited the train and made their way to the carriages, Harry and Ginny stayed close together as if they were drawing strength from the other. Ron and Hermione entered the carriage first and Harry then help Ginny up into it. She smiled shyly back at him as he followed her into the carriage.

Harry noticed Ron's frown at him but he didn't care, he had vowed that he was going to be a better friend to Ginny this year and he meant it. If Ron couldn't handle that fact, well too bad for Ron.

They arrived at the Castle and made their way inside to to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Ginny hesitated a little as they walked up the isle. It wasn't till Harry stopped and grabbed her hand and pulled her up with the rest that she came along with them.

Harry sat down after helping Ginny over the bench, Hermione and Ron made their way around to the opposite side and sat across from them. Harry looked at Ginny who blushed a little at his questioning stare.

"Why did you stop?" he asked her.

"I wasn't sure I was welcome to sit with you three," she replied shyly.

Harry gave a small chuckle, "From now on you're welcome wherever I am," he said softly with a smile.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said trying hard not to blush.

Across the table Ron and Hermione were watching them closely, but they were speaking so lowly that neither could hear what exchanged between Harry and Ginny. Once more Ron was frowning and Hermione had a knowing smirk on her face.

Dinner was pleasant enough, though the students were all a buzz with Dumbledore's announcement concerning the Dementors guarding the school. Hermione wanted to talk to Harry badly but he generally ignored her and talked to Ginny while they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

They all sat down in front of the fireplace, Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch, they were laughing about something that Ron and Hermione hadn't heard.

Hermione finally interrupted them, she was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. "Harry, I really want to talk to you about Sirius Black," she said emphatically.

Harry groaned as he rolled his eyes. "What is it now Hermione?" he asked in exasperation.

"Harry, you have to be careful. This is no joking matter," she said, her anger rising.

"Hermione," Harry said tiredly, "What is different from the past two years? Someone it seems is always out to get me somehow. I'm not going to dwell on it and I'm not going to let it dictate how I act."

Hermione was taken-a-back by Harry's reaction. She had never known him to be so forceful in his reaction. "Well, all I'm saying is be careful," she said to mollify him.

"You know I will, Hermione, but you also know that there are things I have no control over," he replied.

Harry glanced over at Ron and saw his annoyed look, he leaned over to Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good night Ginny," he said loud enough for the others to hear. Then he whispered "Meet me back here later."

"Good night Harry," Ginny said as she got up. With her back to Ron and Hermione she winked at Harry signifying that she heard him and would meet him later.

Harry then stood and said "Good night," to Ron and Hermione as he turned and followed Ginny to the stairs leading to the dorms, Harry taking the one up to the boys dorms, leaving a stunned Ron staring after him as he went.

Once Harry had disappeared he looked at Hermione, "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked, fuming.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione barked at him in annoyance.

"Never mind that! What's going on between Harry and Ginny anyway?" he asked flustered.

"Harry said something earlier about being better friends with Ginny this year. He felt bad about what happened last year and wants to make up for it," Hermione explained.

"But, but why did he kiss her on the cheek good night?" Ron asked, throwing his hands up in bewilderment.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "But knowing Harry you better not push him about it or you'll only cause trouble."

"But she's my baby sister!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, Ginny isn't a baby any more. You have to get that through your thick skull," she said vehemently.

Ron stood there staring at Hermione, looking like he was going to explode at any minute.

"Really Ron," Hermione said much softer, "The Chamber has changed her, let her be. If she and Harry can help each other, please let them."

Ron's look softened slightly, though he was still frowning. "I'll try Hermione, but if he tries to take advantage of her, well, he'd just better look out is all I can say."

Hermione just shook her head, "Good night Ron," she said tiredly. Then without looking back she left and went up to her dorm.

Ron stood there for several moments before he left, wondering if Harry was still awake. He made his way up to the third year boy's dorm and went inside. Harry was just finishing getting changed.

Steeling himself, Ron went over to Harry, "Look Harry," he started to say.

"No Ron, you listen. I've made up my mind. I'm going to be a better friend to Ginny this year. I think if we had included her more last year things might have been different. I've made a vow to not let anything like that happen again. Either deal with it or leave me alone!" Harry said forcefully.

Ron was stunned to say the least. When his ears began to turn red and Harry could see his anger building. He shook his head and said. "I'll see you later when you calm down." He grabbed his dressing gown, threw it on and left, leaving Ron staring after him as he closed the door.

Neville, Seamus and Dean tried very hard to act like they hadn't heard a thing which of course was impossible. Ron just turned back to his bed and started to get changed.

Down stairs Harry slumped onto the couch, still fuming about the way Ron had acted. So what if he was being nice to Ginny and she was his sister, that should make it all the better as far as Harry was concerned. Why would Ron care if he was being nice to a member of his family. To Harry it didn't make any sense.

He had been down there maybe ten minutes when he heard a door softly open and the sounds of feet coming quietly down the stairs. Harry turned and saw Ginny, she looked at him for a moment from the bottom step before coming over to him.

She looked down at her worn dressing gown, almost as if she was ashamed to be seen in it. Not that she really minded but Ron was always making comments about how poor they were and she wondered if Harry looked at her differently because of it.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said softly, his face breaking into a smile as she came over and sat down on the couch next to him.

She tucked her feet up under her body because her slippers were worn too and let her feet get cold. "Hi Harry," Ginny said shyly. Even though they had been talking they hadn't been up this late alone before so Ginny was unsure of what to expect.

Harry looked from Ginny and stared into the dying fire. "I know we had said we'd talk about our nightmares but I thought we might talk about the Dementor first," he said so softly his voice could just be heard.

Harry heard Ginny take in a deep breath and he glanced back at her. He saw her distress, how pale she had turned and how her eyes were opened wide in shock.

"It's OK if you'd rather not," he said quickly.

"No Harry, it's OK. You just took me by surprise, that's all," Ginny said.

Harry nodded, "Since it's my idea, I'll go first." He took a big breath, "I heard a woman screaming and I, ah, I think it was the memory of my Mum dying," he said softly.

Harry heard Ginny make a small whimpering sound and a soft sob. "I'm so sorry Harry," she said emotionally, laying her hand on his arm. "That must have been awful to experience."

Harry could only nod in response, not only was the feeling emotional but for some reason Ginny's response seemed just as sad to him.

Ginny looked him right in the eyes, "I heard Tom, he was telling me how worthless I was except as a way for him to come back to life. He was going to kill me and then you when you came to rescue me. He kept telling me it was all my fault that you were going to die," Ginny said sobbing harder, tears running down her cheeks.

Harry took one look at the forlorn young witch and opened his arms to her. She buried herself in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, Ginny. It's OK. We're safe, we took care of him. We lived and he didn't. He was just saying that to break your resistance."

"But I was so weak," Ginny sobbed softly.

"Ginny, you fought him off for almost the full year. That took some doing. There is no way that you are weak," Harry replied while rubbing Ginny's back in an effort to comfort her.

Ginny's sobs slowly came to a stop and she sighed, enjoying the feelings that Harry was creating. For the first time since she had been rescued from the Chamber she felt secure and safe. For some reason, the fact that he had slain the Basilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle right in front of her made all the difference.

She turned her head to the side, "My nightmares are similar but in most of them you die and Tom laughs at me for being so stupid and foolish."

"I don't think you stupid or foolish Ginny. The ones who should have been watching out for you let you down and I count myself one of them," Harry said gently.

"But I still wrote in the diary Harry," Ginny protested.

"And we should have noticed you were acting strangely, but we didn't. So there is plenty of blame to go around," Harry said.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ginny. We all make mistakes, hopefully we learn from them and go on," Harry replied to her.

Ginny shifted around so she was laying on the couch, her head still on Harry's shoulder, his one arm still holding her.

They talked softly for a while about the coming year and how Ron was acting, mostly small talk, as the fire died Ginny began to nod off. Harry just watched her as her eyes drifted shut and a peaceful expression came over her face.

He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful before in his life. That thought struck him, he had never really noticed a girl before and thought of her as beautiful but there was something about Ginny that just drew him in. Part was their shared experiences with facing Riddle but there was also something more. He couldn't put a name to it, yet, but he knew it was something that made him feel good and he wanted to keep feeling it, no matter what it was.

Not wanting to disturb Ginny's sleep he shifted around so that he was laying next to her, he grabbed a blanket that was folded over the back of the couch and covered both of them up.

He gently leaned over and kissed her on her brow, whispering "Good night Ginny."

Sometime later Harry was jerked awake by Ginny's movement and mumbled words, "No Tom, Please don't hurt Harry."

Harry hugged her to him and whispered in her ear, "It's OK Ginny, Tom's not here. Everything is OK."

Ginny quieted, "Harry?" she asked, still asleep.

"I'm here, Ginny," he whispered.

"OK?"

"Yes Ginny we're OK," he replied softly.

"K," she murmured back to him as she settled back into his side, never really waking all the way.

Her head was so close to his and he stared at her face. Her lips were slightly parted and glistened in the soft light cast by the dying embers of the fireplace. They looked so inviting and Harry had to fight the urge he had to kiss them. He was taken by surprise by that thought, he had never really considered kiss someone that way before and the fact that he really wanted to kiss Ginny made his feel uncomfortable.

Shaking his head he lay back down, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was happening. He knew he liked Ginny, she was fast becoming a wonderful friend but to think about kissing her, that was something else all together.

Finding no answers, he closed his eyes again, thinking about Ginny and her friendship that he didn't want to jeopardize, he drifted back off to sleep. His dreams were filled with a red-haired young girl instead of the dark images that had been the focus of his dreams for most of the summer.

Harry awoke to something tickling his nose and as he sleepily opened his eyes he found his vision blocked by a curtain of red, red hair that was. The hair moved and all he saw then was a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes staring into his.

As he shifted, Ginny's face came into focus and she was smiling at him.

"Good morning Harry," she said softly.

"Good morning Ginny," he replied.

"I guess we fell asleep down here," she said, her voice alive with humour.

"I guess so," he said, hoping she wasn't upset. Slowly his mind caught up with the rest of him and he thought she couldn't be upset because she was smiling at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I started to have one of my nightmares but then you were there and Tom was gone, and well, after that it was very nice," she said with a blush. "How did you sleep?" she asked shyly.

"Very well too. No nightmares either," he said, blushing back at her, not wanting to divulge exactly what he had dreamed, but he couldn't help but smile back at her.

Harry saw Ginny's smile widen and he felt like she knew what he had been dreaming. "I'd better go," she said softly. "I wouldn't want to cause any problems if my prat of a brother came down and caught us."

Harry sat up quickly, "I. ah. . . Yeah your right," he stammered.

Ginny sat up too, "Meet you back here later to go down to breakfast?" she asked, still smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," Harry replied.

Ginny then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up, took the blanket, folded it and placed it on the back of the couch. Still grinning at him, she left without saying another word, though she did pause at the bottom of the steps, looking at him before she darted up and out of sight.

Harry fell back against the couch, not being able to contain the feeling of joy that he felt. Rising slowly he too made his way up to his dorm, hoping that Ron was still asleep and he didn't have to explain where he had been all night.

******XX HP + GW XX**

It became their nightly ritual of meeting down in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed. Neither had any nightmares when the fell asleep in each others arms.

They also spent a lot of time together during the day, whenever they could. They could always be found together at meals and studying together during the evenings and on weekends.

Luckily Ron hadn't said anything though Harry could tell he was displeased. He was pretty sure that Hermione had something to do with that and if she did, Harry couldn't thank her enough.

As each day and night passed, Harry found himself becoming more and more smitten by the petite redheaded young Weasley. He had even started to daydream about her, especially during History of Magic while Prof. Binns droned on and on about whatever he was teaching that day.

For two weeks they remained undiscovered by anyone. Harry would wait until he heard Ron's snoring before he would quietly creep down to join Ginny on the couch in front of the fire.

It was early morning when they were suddenly awaken by the sound of someone yelling.

Harry looked up in a sleepy haze to see Ron standing over them, his face red in his rage.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Ron screamed.

Harry sat up, still in a state of being half awake. He was grabbed by the front of his dressing gown and yanked to his feet. Instinctively he broke Ron's grip and shoved him away.

Harry watched the scene unfold in slow motion. Ron screwed his face up, his anger apparent and Harry saw his right hand ball in a fist, swing slowly back and start forward. It was then that Ginny stood between him and Ron.

Harry saw the punch start forward and he desperately tried to move Ginny out of the way, but it was too late, the punch had been thrown. With all his might Ron unleashed the punch and Harry saw it land with a sickening crunch.

Ginny spun and fell back into his arms, blood flying out of her mouth and nose, her eyes already shut as she fell unconscious.

Harry saw the stunned look on Ron's face as his sister fell into Harry's arms. He was dimly aware of others flooding into the room, the Twins grabbing Ron and pulling him away and Hermione coming over, her face pure white in distress at the sight of Ginny.

Harry felt his rage boiling out of him and if Ginny hadn't been so seriously hurt he would have gone over and pummelled Ron to within an inch of his life.

The common room was a scene of pure chaos but all Harry could do was concentrate on Ginny. Blood was bubbling up out of her mouth as she desperately tried to breath.

Without waiting Harry scooped Ginny up in his arms and headed for the portrait hole, ignoring the voices and turmoil behind him, all he knew is he needed too get Ginny to the Hospital Wing as fast as he could.

In no time at all and what seemed like an eternity Harry arrived at the doors to the Hospital Wing and he crashed through them, startling Madam Pomfrey as he charged in.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" she said before she realized he was carrying someone.

Quickly taking control she had Harry carry her to a bed. She quickly began to cast spells. She began to speak more to herself, "Broken nose, cracked occipital bone, broken jaw, torn lip, bruised eye and probably a concussion, no doubt."

She was shaking her head as she worked, "Merlin's Beard, what happened?" she asked.

Harry was beside himself in grief. Ginny took the hit that was meant for him. He swayed where he stood and would have fallen if the Matron hadn't quickly conjured a chair behind him that he collapsed into, pale and shaking with the adrenalin that coursed through his system.

"It should have been me," he said softly.

"What's that Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"The punch was meant for me," he said a little louder.

The Matron was just about to ask him to explain when Professor McGonagall came through the doors.

"How is she Poppy?" she asked.

"It's plenty bad enough but she should be OK," the Matron answered. She gave Professor McGonagall a run down of the injuries that Ginny had sustained. Harry could see his head of house pale with every injury listed.

The Professor looked at Harry and saw the state he was in. Harry was obviously in shock, staring at Ginny laying in the bed, pale and still, not having regained consciousness yet, though most of her injuries had been healed.

"Mr. Potter," the Professor said gently.

Harry looked up and she saw a haunted look in his eyes, the pain he felt showing clearly on his face.

"Harry," she said softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It should have been me," he repeated. "The punch was meant for me, she, she stepped in the way," he said as he broke down and started to cry.

"Who threw the punch?" she asked tenderly, trying to calm the distraught young man before her.

"Ron, Ron threw the punch," he finally got out.

Minerva was shocked, her own brother? She couldn't understand what had happened. As Harry sat up from holding his head in his hands she saw that he had left a bloody hand print on the side of his face, his dressing gown was covered in blood too. Ginny had obviously bled profusely as he carried her to the Hospital Wing.

Harry stared in disbelief at his hand coated in blood, his face a picture of the bewilderment that he felt. He raised his head and looked beseechingly at the Professor. "Why?" he asked, his throat constricted with his emotions.

"I don't know Harry but I intend to find out," she said gently.

Madam Pomfrey came over to him, having done all she could for Ginny for the moment. She gently took him by the arm and urged him to his feet. He stood shakily as she manoeuvred him onto the bed next to Ginny's. She looked at the state of his gown and she gently took it off him.

She got a basin of water and began to gently clean him, it being easier to do it by hand than just cast cleaning spells in case he was injured too. Harry just sat there barely noticing the matron as she cleaned him of Ginny's blood. Harry's eyes never leaving Ginny.

******XX HP + GW XX**

Minerva McGonagall rarely got angry. On occasion she might get upset or slightly miffed but it really took something to get her all fired angry and this was one of those times. Nothing in her mind could justify what she had just witnessed. Ginny being the target of the punch or not, she had obviously been on the receiving end of it.

She was just turning the corner out of the corridor to the Hospital Wing when she ran into a small group of people. It was Hermione, the Twins, who had a hold of Ron, one on each side and Percy. Ron looked almost as bad as Harry but he also looked ashamed of what he had done.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, My office, now!" she stated evenly. "The rest of you back to Gryffindor Tower," she added tersely.

"Professor, how is Ginny?" Hermione asked, her face full of concern.

Minerva looked down and saw the drops of blood left by Ginny as Harry had carried her right down the corridor. Everyone followed her gaze and they looked up in shock.

"She is doing as well as can be expected at this time," she said. "I'll inform you later on her condition and when she can have visitors," she said succinctly.

Percy immediately turned and headed back. The Twins looked rebellious but finally turned to go with him, followed by a reluctant Hermione. The Professor grabbed Ron by the shoulder and steered him along taking him physically to her office. She didn't relish what had to be done but what had happened was unacceptable.

******XX HP + GW XX**

Back in the Hospital Wing Harry lay on his bed, staring over at the still form of Ginny. She looked so small laying there on the bed. Her breathing finally even and steady, though she hadn't regained consciousness yet. This troubled Harry greatly.

He slowly got out of bed and went back to the chair besides Ginny. He softly stroked his hand through her hair, tears forming in his eyes as he did so. Seeing her lay there brought back images of her laying still in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Please wake up," he whispered. "I can't keep doing this," he said with a small sob. Staring at her face he gently traced his hand down her cheek, revelling in the soft, silky texture of her skin. It was at that moment that he realized that he fancied her.

Somehow in the last couple of weeks she had stolen into his heart and meant more to him than anyone ever had. Though she was still his friend, he also knew she was more than that. She was the sunshine in his life, the reason he wanted to get up in the morning, the thing that gave him the greatest happiness.

She had become the centre of his universe. Though the thought scared him a little, he knew he didn't want it to change. Without thinking about it he gently leaned in and placed his lips on hers, giving her a soft kiss as his tears spilled out and onto her cheeks.

"You need to wake up Ginny, I want to tell you something," he said tearfully.

He was surprised when her eyelids fluttered and came open. She smiled wanly at him. "Hi Harry," she said softly.

Harry felt his heart leap, she was awake.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked with a smile.

"I, ah I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you always. I want you to be my girlfriend," Harry said tenderly.

Ginny's hand came up and laid over top of his still on her cheek, "I'd like that very much," she said, her smile matching his.

She looked around her and got a puzzled look on her face, "Why am I here?" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" Harry asked with a concerned look.

They jumped when someone spoke behind them, "It's quite common that someone who has been struck in the head not to remember what happened right away," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Excuse me Harry," she said softly. "I'd like to check Ginny over."

Harry pulled back but Ginny grabbed his hand to keep him by her side. The matron smiled at them as she cast her diagnostic spells. "Your healing nicely but you'll need to stay here for the next several hours, I need to keep watch because you've sustained a concussion."

"Is it OK if I stay too?" Harry asked, full of concern.

"That will be fine," she said as she headed back to her office. "Just don't get her over excited."

"I won't," Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry and he could see her confusion. "What happened Harry?" she asked.

Harry sighed, "Promise you won't get upset?" he asked.

"OK, I promise," Ginny replied.

"Ron found us this morning and he didn't take it very well," Harry said, watching Ginny carefully.

"But how did I end up here?" she asked, frowning as she tried to remember what happened.

"Well Ron was going to hit me when you kind of stepped in the way," Harry said, cringing as he did so.

He saw Ginny begin to get angry, "Ginny if you get all upset Pomfrey will make me leave," he said softly.

Ginny sighed, "You're right but when I get out of here, he's in big trouble."

Harry gave a low chuckle, "I think he already is," he said, smiling at her once more. "McGonagall was here and she didn't look happy when she left."

Ginny gave a soft chuckle too, but then she seemed to tire. "I think I'm gonna take a small nap," she said. "Will you still be here?"

"I'm not going anywhere Ginny," Harry replied.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said, giving his hand a small squeeze. Her eyes then drifted shut and her breathing evened out again as she slept.

True to his word, Harry didn't budge from her side. Madam Pomfrey came out a little later and inquired when she had gone to sleep. She came out later and gently woke Ginny, asked her several questions before letting her go back to sleep.

Harry looked at her questioningly and she explained she was checking to make sure Ginny was recovering from her concussion. This went on for several hours, with the matron waking her up every hour.

It was just after eleven when Ginny awoke and stretched, Harry had just given her another soft kiss when the doors flew open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came storming in.

Mrs. Weasley was just about to take Ginny in a huge hug when the matron admonished her to treat Ginny carefully. So it was with a gently hug that the Weasley matriarch greeted her daughter.

Satisfied that Ginny was OK her parents spent a little time talking to her before they headed out to talk to Dumbledore before heading home. Ginny had embarrassed Harry slightly by announcing to her parents that she and Harry were now going out and though Mrs. Weasley at first tried to tell her she was to young, Ginny pointedly told her that she knew what she was doing and to leave it at that.

Mr. Weasley had winked at Harry and let him know that he was OK with him and Ginny.

Harry had breathed a sigh of relief and it was just before noon after getting a change of clothes that Madam Pomfrey released them to head down to lunch, admonishing Harry to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day.

So it was that Harry and Ginny left hand in hand, Ginny telling Harry all the things she planned to do to Ron after he finished his detentions.

Harry hardly listened, just smiling at her as they began their relationship. He didn't know where it would lead but for now, just being with her made him the happiest guy at Hogwarts.

**XX**

**A/N: **A little different but that's how these things go. As always please review and let me know what you think.

This one is a little harsh on Ron, but in canon he was known to have a wicked temper. I have exaggerated it a bit here but it is what it is. I have also left what happened to Ron out because these stories are about Harry and Ginny, just know that he was severely punished for his lapse of control.


	12. OotP: Detention with Umbridge

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: Detention with Umbridge**

_Harry's third detention passed in the same way as the previous two, except that after two hours the words "**I must not tell lies**" did not fade from the back of Harry's hand, but remained scratched there, oozing droplets of blood. The pause in the quill's scratching made Professor Umbridge look up._

"_Ah," she said softly, moving around her desk to examine his hand herself. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."_

"_Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" said Harry, picking up his schoolbag with his left hand rather than his smarting right._

"_Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, smiling widely as before. "Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening's work."_

_He had never before considered the possibility that there might be another teacher in the world he hated more than Snape, but as he walked back toward Gryffindor Tower he had to admit he had found a contender. She's evil, he thought, as he climbed a staircase to the seventh floor, she's an evil, twisted, mad old__

"Ginny?"

As he reached the top of the steps to the seventh floor he had turned and almost ran straight into her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked perplexed.

"Waiting for you," she answered shyly.

Harry was a bit surprised to say the least and his face must of shown it. "What's the matter Harry?" she asked softly.

"N-nothing," he stammered as he idly ran his hand up through his hair, as he brought it back down Ginny grabbed it and looked at the back. There etched in blood could clearly be seen _"I must not tell lies."_

Harry tried to pull his hand back but with surprising strength for such a petite girl, Ginny held on tight, staring into Harry's eyes. "So this is what that bitch has had you doing," she said accusingly.

Harry wanted to brush it off but as he stared into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes he found he couldn't for some reason. His mouth had opened as he was about to speak but no words came out. His gazed locked on Ginny's and he was surprised by what he saw there.

He saw her concern, along with compassion and what he found surprising a sense of sadness. He was also surprised because he saw no pity in her gaze, though there was something he couldn't quite read.

As his hand moved in Ginny's he gave a jerk and a hiss of pain. He saw Ginny look at his hand again before she let go of it only to take a hold of his arm at the elbow.

"Come on Harry," she said gently, urging him back the way he had just come.

Harry just stared at her and let himself be drug along, his mind racing, trying to figure out what was happening and why did he have these confused feelings about Ginny.

Her touch had been so cool on his hand and he found it quite soothing and now she was leading him, he knew not where. "Ginny!" he whispered urgently. "It's late, we'll be caught out and get into trouble."

Ginny just gave a low chuckle, "Don't worry, Fred and George have taught me well and," she said, suddenly giving a small shudder, "I ah learned a lot about not being caught my first year," she added softly, her voice full of sadness.

Harry stopped moving and stared at her, remembering her laying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets, so pale and cold, on the edge of death.

Ginny stopped along with him, she turned and looked into his eyes, seeing his compassion and sadness at remembering that moment that tied them together.

She started moving again, dragging Harry along with her once more. They took several hidden staircases and secret passages, ending up down by the huge painting of fruit that led to the kitchens. Ginny tickled the pear, opened the door and led Harry inside.

A house-elf appeared before them, "Hows may I's help you?" he said with a bow.

Ginny took command, "We need a bowl of Murlap essence."

"Right away, Mistress," the elf replied, before hurrying off.

Ginny steered Harry over to a nearby table and pushed him down into a chair, Harry not taking his eyes off her the whole time.

Ginny looked back at him, starting to feel uncomfortable under his stare. "What?" she asked, cocking her head. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Harry blushed deeply, realizing he had been staring at Ginny, "Ah, no. It's just, ah, that I ah," he stammered.

"Come on Harry, spit it out," she said, enjoying his discomfort, remembering back to when he had first appeared at the Borrow and her reaction to seeing him, the way she couldn't speak in front of him without blushing furiously and her clumsiness whenever he was near.

Harry continued to stare at the floor now, blushing deeper the longer he sat there. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's just that I was noticing how pretty you are." Then looking back up at her, "No, pretty isn't the right word," he said, his voice barely audible.

Ginny was looking at him in shock, "What did he just say?" she asked herself.

"You're not pretty Ginny, you're beautiful," he said with a touch of awe in his voice.

Ginny sat down with a thump, continuing to stare at Harry, her mind going a mile a minute. "Harry just called me beautiful," she said to herself, not believing her ears.

Harry suddenly thought he had done something wrong, Ginny's stunned look, scared him, "Now I've done it," he said to himself. "I've gone and said something wrong, she's over me, Hermione said so."

Just when he was about to apologize Ginny said softly, "Thank you Harry. No one has ever said that to me before." And then with a nervous laugh she added, "Well except family members but I think they tend to be biased."

Before they could say anything else, the house-elf returned carrying a big bowl filled with liquid. He set it on the table between them and asked "Would yous like anything else?"

Ginny turned to Harry, "How about a snack?" she asked.

"Y-yes, OK," Harry said.

Ginny turned back to the elf, "How about some snacks and something to drink?"

"Right away," the elf said with a bow.

Within moments several elves came over bearing a tray of various éclairs and pastries along with a couple of glasses and a flagon of pumpkin juice. Then they moved off leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry reached for the tray but Ginny stopped him, taking his hand and plunking it into the bowl of Murlap. Harry sighed at the relief he felt.

Ginny poured out the juice into the glasses and set one down next to Harry. "What would you like?" she asked, pointing to the tray.

"The treacle tart," Harry replied.

Ginny gave him a small smirk, "I never would have guessed that," she said playfully.

Harry blushed slightly, but returned her smile, "So, it's my favourite," he said with a chuckle.

Ginny placed a piece of tart in front of him along with a fork. Harry started to try to get some but had trouble doing it one handed, with his left on top of it.

Ginny was taking a bite of an éclair when she noticed him struggling. "Here, give me that," she said, grabbing his plate and fork.

Harry started to protest but Ginny ignored him and took the fork. She deftly filled it and held it up for him to take a bite. Harry gave her a small glare but Ginny just smiled, "Open up," she said with a grin, "Here comes the magic carpet!"

Harry smiled in spite of himself. Opening his mouth to say something, but Ginny gently put the fork into his mouth. Rolling his eyes Harry ate the offered piece of tart.

To forestall the next piece, Harry grabbed his glass of juice and took a drink. Ginny took that time to take another bite of her éclair.

"The Muggles say aeroplane," Harry said with a smile.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"When you said open up, here comes the magic carpet, the muggles say here comes the aeroplane," Harry repeated.

Ginny laughed as she prepared another forkful for Harry. "You'll have to tell Dad that, he'll love it," she said with a smile, as she fed Harry another piece of his tart.

They sat and talked while they had a couple of desserts apiece, along with several glasses of juice. Talking about school and the Burrow along with a myriad of other things.

After about half an hour Ginny motioned to Harry's hand. "How's it feeling now?" she asked.

"Much better," Harry replied, once more gazing into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny took the clean cloth the elf had provided with with bowl of Murlap and gently dried his hand, dabbing carefully at the wound, as she did she said, "Want to tell me about this?"

Harry's face changed in an instant, the smile sliding off his face, his shoulders slumping as he stared at his hand.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Ginny said softly.

Harry looked back up into Ginny's eyes, "No, it's OK. It's just, well, it's hard to talk about," he said sadly.

When Ginny just sat there, holding his hand, looking back into his eyes, hers filled with compassion, Harry felt compelled to tell her.

"Umbridge," he said softly, still looking into her eyes.

Ginny just nodded, "Blood quill?" she inquired.

Harry looked confused for a second, "I guess," he replied. "She makes me use a special Black Quill without any ink. I write in my own blood," he replied with a touch of melancholy.

"It's called a Blood Quill. My Dad has mentioned them. There a very outdated form of punishment, not used by any teacher worth anything," she said grimly. "So the Toad, has you using one," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said with a chuckle, not being able to contain himself at her calling Umbridge, "The Toad".

Ginny gave Harry's hand one last pat dry with the cloth before standing, "We'd better get going, it's already after midnight."

Harry stood too, looking once more at Ginny, he hesitated for a moment and then reached out and hugged her, albeit slightly awkwardly. He was so unused to giving a hug he wasn't quite comfortable doing so.

Ginny was surprised but let Harry control the hug, but she did return it.

"Thanks Ginny, and I mean that. I appreciate it very much," he said softly as he let her go.

"Any time Harry," she replied softly.

Harry gave a rueful chuckle, "Then how about tomorrow night?" he asked.

Ginny gave him a concerned look, "Why?" she asked.

"I have one more detention tomorrow night," he replied.

"I'll be waiting," she said firmly.

She then led Harry back out of the kitchen and up to Gryffindor Tower, taking a slightly different route. In no time they were back in the common room which was deserted at that time of night.

"Good night Ginny," Harry whispered at the foot of the stairs to the girls dorms.

Ginny stood on the bottom step, making her just about as tall as Harry. She reached out and gave him a hug, hoping that he wouldn't pull away. She was rewarded as Harry accepted her into his arms, giving her a slight squeeze, before pulling back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a soft smile.

"OK and don't forget, I'll be waiting for you after your detention," she replied.

Harry frowned, "Where will you be?" he asked.

"I'll wait at the end of the Hall outside of Umbridge's office," she replied.

"But I may not get out till after curfew," he said frowning once more.

"Don't worry, I'll be OK," she replied lightly.

"Ginny, I don't want you getting into trouble over me," Harry said, sternly.

"I'll be OK," Ginny countered.

"Wait here," he said, as he ran off up to his dorm.

Harry crept into his dorm, keeping very quiet so not to disturb anyone. He went to his trunk and remove his Dad's cloak before he hurried back down to where Ginny was waiting.

"Here, take this," he said handing the cloak to Ginny.

Ginny looked puzzled, "What's this?" she asked as she felt the silky smooth material.

Harry grinned and took it back for a moment. "Watch this," he said with a smile, as he swung the cloak up and over him.

He was rewarded with the shocked look on Ginny's face as he disappeared from sight. He then twirled it off with a flourish, smiling widely at Ginny.

As he handed it back to her, she tried to refuse, "I can't take this," she said as Harry draped it over her arm.

"Please Ginny, I'll feel much better if you'll use it tomorrow night," he pleaded.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw the concern he had. Finally nodding her head, "OK, Harry. I'll use it."

"Just keep it hidden," Harry said seriously. "I don't want it to become common knowledge that I have it."

"Of course," Ginny replied. "I'll treat it carefully, like it was my own."

Harry nodded in satisfaction as he watched Ginny head up to her dorm. Smiling, he went up to his own after she was out of sight.

**XX**

The next day flew by for Harry, the feeling of dread building as the time flew by, especially after lunch. By the time dinner had arrived his stomach was knotted so tight he could barely eat.

Ron and Hermione weren't making things any better, they were sitting there bickering as usual over something that Harry had no idea about. His mind firmly fixed on his coming detention with Umbridge.

He glanced down the table and saw Ginny sitting on the other side, her eyes caught his for a moment and she gave him a small encouraging smile. Harry smiled back, feeling a little better, knowing that she'd be waiting afterwards.

Looking back at his two friends, he stood up. "I've got to get going," he said softly.

Barely acknowledging him Hermione and Ron glanced his way, nodded and went right back to bickering. As Harry turned towards the doors he noticed that Ginny had also gotten up and headed for the doors.

He found her waiting outside in the Entrance Hall. He gave her a smile as she came up to him. "Now remember, I'll be waiting, no matter how late it is," she said to him.

Harry couldn't help but feel bolstered by her promise to be there for him. As much as he dreaded this last detention, he knew that Ginny would be waiting and he took hope from that. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling about her, but he was glad that she was going to be there for him.

Surprising even himself he gave Ginny a small hug before heading off to Umbridge's office. "I won't forget," he said with a smile.

Umbridge was waiting with her usual sickly sweet smile on her face, the Quill and parchment waiting for him.

"You know what to do Mr. Potter," she said, giving her awful twittering laugh as she did so.

Harry sat down and schooled himself before picking up the Quill and beginning to write. _I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. _Line after line, the back of his hand burning and bleeding like never before.

"_I must not tell lies. _Harry was bleeding fully now, the blood running down his wrist and onto the parchment and desk. He could see Umbridge looking at him with a maniacal glee on her face.

Harry still refused to give her any satisfaction, not making one sound as he wrote line after line. _**I must not tell lies.**_ Finally when Harry was sure that the cuts went down to the bones in his hand he heard Umbridge rise.

She looked down at him with a smug look on her face as she stared at the back of his hand. "I think that will do," she said with a sneer.

Harry refused to acknowledge her and just stood up and left, dripping blood along the floor as he went. He felt his anger rising, he was sure now that he hated her as much if not more than Snape.

As he stormed down the Hall he was surprised by Ginny appearing out of seeming thin air. In his anger he had momentarily forgotten that she'd be waiting. Harry saw the look of disbelief that came over her face as she looked at his hand, the blood still pouring off of it in tiny riverlets.

"On Harry," she said, full over concern. She grasped his hand and looked at it in horror. "Do you have a handkerchief? She asked.

Harry fumbled at his back pocket, of course it was on his right side, the one where his hand was bleeding profusely.

"Here, let me," Ginny said, turning him around.

Ginny fished out the cloth and wrapped it around his hand. It soaked through almost immediately. "Come on," she said urgently.

Harry felt his anger subside, Ginny's obvious concern flooding him with a warm feeling. Ginny quickly steered him away from Umbridge's office corridor.

Harry noticed that they were headed away from the kitchens. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Harry, you need to go to the Hospital Wing," Ginny said, her voice tinged with panic.

"I can't Ginny!" Harry said as he came to a halt.

"Why Harry? Why?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Because if I do she'll have won," Harry replied.

Ginny looked at him in disbelief, "Harry, I can't believe you," she said in exasperation.

"Please Ginny, you've got to understand. I can't let her see me as weak, I can't give her the satisfaction," Harry pleaded.

Ginny sighed and took him by the arm again and headed off in the other direction. She looked down at his hand and the handkerchief was soaked with blood to the point it was dripping onto the floor again. Shaking her head she sped up, wanting to get Harry to the Kitchen as fast as possible.

"You're an idiot!" she said softly.

"Sometimes," Harry replied, with a grin.

Ginny glanced over and saw his smirk and couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Well at least you admit it," she said.

"Only to you," he said playfully.

Ginny chuckled in spite of herself and the concern she felt for Harry.

"And if you tell anyone I'll deny it," Harry added.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It will be our secret," she replied.

In no time they were at the door and Ginny was tickling the pear impatiently, trying to will the door open faster. As soon as it opened a crack Ginny forced her way through, dragging Harry behind her, startling several house elves.

"How can we's help?" said the nearest elf.

"Do you have anything to help stop this bleeding?" Ginny asked, raising Harry's hand.

The house elf's eyes widened, "Yes Mistress, Please sit him at the table," the elf said as he hurried off.

Ginny pulled Harry over and forced him down into a chair, cradling his hand in hers. In no time the elf returned followed by several others. The first elf had a pot of a deep green, foul smelling salve. The others carried clean cloths and a bowl of Murlap Essence.

The elf handed the salve to Ginny, "Use this first," he said earnestly, "After fifteen minutes wipe off any extra and put his hand in the Murlap."

Ginny nodded, taking the salve and setting it on the table. She gingerly removed the blood soaked handkerchief, causing the wounds to start bleeding harder again. Taking a large dollop of the salve she rubbed it into Harry's wounds.

Harry jerked in her hand, but she held firm as he hissed out in pain. "Godric that stings," he said through clenched teeth.

"We's sorry Master, It's all we's elves have for such injuries," the elf said apologetically.

Harry nodded as the pain began to diminish to a dull ache. "It's OK," he said conciliatorily.

The elf nodded as he banished Harry's blood soaked handkerchief. "We's be nearby if you's need anything else," he said before he started to leave.

"Thank you," Harry said, sincerely.

Ginny watched Harry carefully, he looked very pale to her and she could tell he was still in pain. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Better, but Merlin, it still hurts," he said tensely.

Ginny shook her head, "Well you wouldn't go to Pomfrey so I guess you'll just have to put up with it," she said sternly.

Harry chuckled softly, "Yeah, I know, I'm being an idiot."

Again Ginny couldn't help but laugh, but it was tinged with sadness. She stared at Harry for a moment before she quickly turned her head, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes from Harry.

Harry saw her shoulders start shaking and he knew she was crying. Reaching out with his left hand he placed it on her shoulder, "Hey, what's that for?" he asked softly.

Ginny shook her head, looked up at the ceiling and tried her hardest to get her emotions under control. She was confused about how she felt for Harry. For so many years she had tried to get his attention, subtly but with increasing fervour.

She had started to lose hope that he would ever see her as anything but Ron's kid sister and these last couple of days had made her carefully built walls come tumbling down. Her crush had disappeared some time ago, she couldn't pinpoint when but now she didn't see the storybook hero of the wizarding world.

Somewhere he had turned into just Harry, the boy with the startling emerald eyes and unruly black hair. The kind, giving, unassuming boy who had stolen her heart. How could she tell him all that, when he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Ginny turned back to him, wiping her tears from her face, "It's nothing, really," she lied.

Harry looked into her eyes and knew she was lying, but didn't call her on it.

Ginny could tell he knew she lied and was grateful that he let her get away with it. She glanced at the clock and saw it was time to remove the excess salve. She took one of the clean cloths the elves had provided and gently took Harry's hand. Carefully she began to wipe his hand clean, glancing up into his eyes when he flinched as the cloth touched his wound.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's OK Ginny. It's really not that bad now," he said softly back to her.

Ginny finished cleaning off the salve and gently laid his hand into the bowl of the soothing Murlap.

Harry sighed in relief as his hand submerged in the soothing liquid. He turned to a nearby elf, "Could we have some hot chocolate and biscuits, please?"

The elf bobbed her head and scurried off, returning in a few minutes with a tray holding two mugs of frothy, steaming chocolate and a plate full of biscuits.

"Thank you," Harry said in appreciation.

The elf curtsied and smiled shyly, "Wills Master or Mistress be liking anything else?" she asked.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who shook her head. Harry turned back to the elf, "No, that's all for now," he said kindly.

When he looked back at Ginny she had her hands wrapped around one of the mugs of hot chocolate, taking a small sip of the steaming liquid. She smiled shyly at him as he grabbed the other mug. She then took several of the biscuits and instead of eating them, she offered one up to Harry, holding it front of his mouth.

Harry smiled, even though he could manage the biscuits left handed with ease he let Ginny feed him just like the previous night.

For some reason he didn't comprehend, he let her cater to him. It made him feel good inside, even though he didn't understand why. A warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the hot liquid in his mug.

They sat there in silence, smiles on their faces, eyes locked as Ginny continued to feed Harry biscuits. Soon the plate was empty, each having their fair share, the mugs were drained, each feeling that something had change sometime that evening.

Right now they put no words to it, but they each knew that something had taken place.

Ginny looked at Harry's hand and gently lifted it from the bowl, gently wiping it off and wrapping it carefully with a clean bandage the the elves had provided. This happened without a word being exchanged, nothing but shy glances and small smiles on their faces.

When she was done, Ginny stood and extended her hand to Harry, "Come on Harry, time to go," she said softly.

Harry unhesitatingly took her offered hand, she gave a gentle tug to help him to his feet. Hand in hand they left the kitchen, neither feeling the need to speak as they made their way stealthily back to Gryffindor Tower.

The common room was empty once more, surprising Harry slightly, he was sure that Ron and Hermione would be waiting but he was glad they weren't. Repeating the previous night Harry and Ginny hugged at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dorms. Ginny handing Harry back his cloak, thanking him for it's use.

Smiling at one another, Harry waited once again till Ginny disappeared into her room before he proceeded to his.

Harry quickly changed and crawled into bed, smiling as he fell asleep, his dreams full of a certain red haired girl.

**XX**

Saturday morning came quickly and Harry was rudely awoken by a pillow flying and hitting him. "Oi, Harry. Breakfast!" Ron shouted.

Harry rolled into a sitting position on the side of his bed, he sleepily stretched, smiling as the images of a certain red-haired girl danced in his head. Luckily Ron wasn't paying any attention as he tied his trainers.

"We'll meet you down in the common room," Ron said as he finished.

Harry nodded in Ron's direction, glad that his best mate hadn't noticed his bandaged hand. He took a quick shower and dressed hurridly, smiling to himself and hoping that he'd see Ginny.

He made his way down to the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Harry bounded down the steps, a smile on his face, he paused at the bottom step, his eyes searching the common room. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, they waved at him but his eyes kept scanning the room, hoping to catch sight of the long fiery tresses of one Ginny Weasley. The smile faded a little when he didn't see her, so he made his way over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ready for Breakfast?" Hermione said, standing up as he approached.

"Come on Harry, I'm starving," Ron added.

Harry did one more quick sweep of the common room, hoping to find Ginny. His action didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "Who are you looking for?" she asked.

"Ah, no one," Harry said softly.

Hermione looked at him intently, a slight frown forming on her face, but before she could comment her eyes caught the bandage on Harry's hand.

"What's that?" she said accusingly.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to hide his hand from view.

"Your hand," Hermione said.

Harry held up his left hand, "See nothing," he said.

"Your other hand," Hermione responded hotly.

Harry reluctantly held out his injured right hand. "Oh this, it's nothing really," he said off-handedly.

"Harry, what the bloody hell happened?" demanded Ron.

"Look it's nothing, so just drop it, OK?" Harry said, his anger rising.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Leave him alone!" a voice said from behind him.

Harry spun around and he couldn't help but smile, Ginny came storming across the common room from the direction of the stairs.

Ron looked at his sister in shock, "Stay out of this Ginny," he said, his anger rising and becoming evident, his ears and face beginning to redden.

Ginny's eyes shot daggers at her brother, "I'll keep out of it only if Harry says to," she retorted.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, both seeming to speak with their eyes, demanding to know if Harry was going to dismiss Ginny.

Harry looked at his friends, glaring at them, "Look I said drop it," he said, his anger barely contained.

"But Harry, you have to tell us what happened," said Hermione.

"Have to!, Have to!" Harry said indignantly. "I don't Have to tell you anything," he said hotly.

Turning to Ginny he said evenly, "Would you like to go to breakfast?"

Ginny shot one last look at her brother and best girlfriend, her eyes flashing with her ire, before turning to Harry and saying pleasantly, "I'd love to."

Harry extended his hand to her and she took it. Harry gave Ron one last defiant look before leading Ginny towards the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Hermione and a sputtering Ron in their wake.

Once outside, Harry couldn't contain himself. "The nerve of them," he said vehemently.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she was in a daze because Harry still had a hold of her hand as they walked along, descending toward the Great Hall.

Harry was walking quickly, not aware that he was making Ginny practically run to keep up. "Slow down," Ginny said, giving a small tug on Harry's hand.

Harry became aware of his hand in Ginny's and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry," he said contritely.

"It's OK, but I'd rather not run down these stairs," Ginny said with a laugh. She became aware of Harry staring at their clasped hands. "Is anything wrong?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry glanced up into her eyes and couldn't help but smile at her. "No. Nothing at all, other than my two best friends being prats this morning."

"Two best friends, eh. Where does that put me?" she asked, still smiling at him.

"We'll talk about that later, right now let's just have some breakfast," Harry replied.

Ginny nodded, "OK, breakfast first," she said, her smile widening.

They made their way into the Great Hall, unnoticed by most everyone there. No one noticing that they were still hand in hand.

Harry led Ginny to his usual spot and they sat down, Harry poured them juice while Ginny piled both their plates with eggs, sausage, and bacon. While she was finishing that up, he grabbed a couple of pieces of toast for them.

They had just begun to eat when Hermione and Ron joined them, sitting on the opposite side of the table. Hermione looking a little afraid but Ron was still shooting daggers at Harry and Ginny.

"We're sorry, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry glanced up and looked at both of them, "Oh really, is that right Ron?" Harry asked pointedly.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry knew that Ron was far from sorry. Shaking his head he went back to eating his breakfast.

Ron began to shovel food into his mouth but Harry saw him look up every so often, glaring at him and Ginny.

Harry glanced over at Ginny and noticed her glaring right back at her brother. He stared down at his half eaten breakfast, and dropped his fork on his plate.

He looked up at Ron and Hermione, "Look, you are my friends but right now I am so mad at you I can't stand to be around you." He looked directly at a shocked Hermione, "You're not my mother and I don't need to tell you everything about my life."

He then turned his gaze to Ron, "You're my best mate but you're acting like a total prat right now."

Looking back to the two of them he said, "Right now I need to get away from you two before I say something all of us will regret."

He then turned to Ginny, "Would you like to take a walk outside with me?"

Ginny glanced at the pair across the table, glaring at them. She then turned to Harry and said sweetly, "I'd love to Harry."

They both stood up and with one last glance at Ron and Hermione they left. Once outside Harry paused a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

As he stared up into the sky he felt a hand come to rest on his arm, glancing down he saw it was Ginny's. He followed the arm up till he came to her face and he locked eyes with her. He smiled as he stared into her deep chocolate eyes, he saw her concern and couldn't help but smile.

He took her hand and led her onto the grounds, just walking and enjoying each others company for the moment. As they walked, Harry kept thinking about the petite witch beside him. He tried desperately to put into words what he was feeling for her, but they just wouldn't come.

Ginny could tell that Harry was thinking hard and she wasn't sure quite what to do or say. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her mind was racing. She knew what she wanted him to say but wouldn't say or do anything that might jeopardize their growing friendship.

They walked on in silence until they came to a large tree near the Black Lake. Harry sat down abruptly and Ginny sat down next to him. Harry stared off into the lake for a while and Ginny sat patiently, watching him closely. She could see different thoughts flicker across his face, but she couldn't read what he was thinking.

Finally Harry took a deep breath, glanced at Ginny before looking down between his feet. He looked up at her again after a moment. "I," he started. He sighed again, "I," he began again. Then he whispered, "Damn!" shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he said softly. "This is hard for me. I've never been able to speak about my feelings."

"No one is asking you to," Ginny said, resting her hand on his arm.

Harry glanced down at it and she began to snatch it away, but he took hold of it and looked back into her eyes. "I know that, but I want to," he said sincerely.

"Then take your time, we're not going anywhere," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Thanks Ginny," he said softly.

Then schooling himself he said, "This past week has been pure hell for me." He then squeezed her hand, "Except for one thing," he said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"You," he replied tenderly.

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes you," Harry said softly. "Remember while we were walking to breakfast and I mentioned my best friends?"

"Yes," Ginny said, her breath catching in her chest.

"And you asked what about you?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, staring into Harry's deep green eyes.

"Well, I don't consider you a friend," Harry said, his voice dropping.

"No?" Ginny said, her heart pounding so hard that she was sure that Harry must hear it. She felt like the world was spinning and she was sure her heart was about to be broken.

"No," Harry whispered, reaching his hand up and cupping her cheek.

Ginny couldn't help herself, she found herself leaning into Harry's hand, her eyes closing, waiting to hear the words she dreaded, that Harry thought she was just Ron's little sister.

As she waited, something passed in front of her face, even with her eyes closed she noticed the darkening as a shadow blocked the light. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but Harry's face before her and he gently leaned in, "You're so much more than that," he whispered, right before he gently kissed her.

Ginny was taken totally by surprise, Harry's lips were pressed to hers and she lost herself in their warmth and softness. She moaned softly and returned his kiss, snaking a hand up behind his neck, holding him there for several moments.

Harry pulled back slightly, running his other hand up through her soft, silky, fragrant hair.

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening and she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What I've been trying to say Ginny is that I think I love you, but I've never really known what that was." Harry shifted slightly so he could look into Ginny's eyes. He was surprised to see tears forming in her deep brown, oh so lovely eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm perfect," Ginny whispered, her throat constricted with her emotions.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, confused.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she gave a low chuckle, "These are tears of happiness," she managed to get out.

"Oh, OH!" Harry said smiling at her. "Like I said, I have a hard time putting my feelings into words."

"You just spoke volumes," she whispered.

Harry hugged her tightly to his chest, resting his head atop of hers. "I think I've felt this way for a long time, but just didn't realize it," Harry whispered to her. "I remember seeing you laying there so pale and cold in the Chamber and something changed inside of me. I couldn't put a name to it and tried to deny it for the longest time Ginny, but it was then that I first realized you were special to me.

Ginny just laid there against his chest, hearing his heart beat, and feeling his warmth permeate her. She gave him a gentle squeeze to let him know that she had heard him, but she was to choked with emotions to speak right at that moment.

"It was the last couple of days that solidified things for me, the way you were there for me. Taking care of me, that was when I realized that there was more to my feelings than what I was admitting, and then this morning, when I came down and you weren't there in the common room, it was like the sun stopped shining. When Ron and Hermione began to demand answers and you came to my defence, that was the final thing that made me realize that I felt more for you than anyone else in the whole world."

Ginny sat up and looked Harry in the eyes, hers shining with her emotions, "For someone who can't talk about their feelings, you're doing a pretty damn good job of it," she said, smiling at him.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her. He stared into her beautiful eyes again and found himself leaning towards her once again. Their lips came together, softly at first and then with mounting passion. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, both left panting and breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

Harry leaned back against the tree, pulling Ginny in close to him, "I guess I've been an idiot again for denying what I have been feeling for so long," he said with a small laugh.

Ginny hugged him closer, "Yeah but now you're my idiot," she said with a giggle.

"And you're my everything," Harry said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

They sat that way for several moments and then Ginny sat up and looked at Harry, "What about Ron?" she asked.

Harry's eyes clouded, "He'd better just accept it," he said darkly.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Quite sure, Ginny," Harry replied, frowning. "You're the most important person in my life now, you give me a sense of. . . I don't know, completeness, happiness and something else I can't put a name to."

Ginny smiled at him, "Just checking," she said with a laugh.

Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling, it just felt so right sitting here with Ginny tucked up against him, he had never felt so at peace. Whatever was to come he could now face it more at ease, more content, more accepting of the burden he carried.

He knew in his heart that he'd never be alone again, never apart from the rest of the Wizarding World. He had his anchor, he had found the one to fill the void that had haunted him his whole life.

He felt Ginny relaxing into his side, drifting off to sleep, and his heart leapt when she whispered, "I love you too, Harry."

**XX**

**A/N: **I have again purposely left the confrontation with Ron and the other Weasley's out of the story as I wish to make these about Harry and Ginny. Many will probably think I rushed things here but Ginny has always desired to be with Harry and Harry came to realize that he had feelings for Ginny for a long time, just suppressed because of all he has gone through in the previous years.

As always Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	13. PoA: Hogsmeade Weekend

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Prisoner of Azkaban: Hogsmeade Weekend**

Harry watched dejectedly as Ron and Hermione set off for their first visit to Hogsmeade. He silently cursed his Aunt and Uncle for not signing his permission slip, then he shrugged, smiling at the memory of Aunt Marge floating out of the back door and heading skyward.

He slowly wandered around the castle, not wanting to go back to the Common Room where all the First and Second years would be. He really didn't wish to broadcast that he wasn't allowed into Hogsmeade.

He had just turned a corner when he heard someone coming up fast behind him. He stopped and put his hand on his wand, waiting to see who was coming.

The person rounded the corner but was looking back over their shoulder as if they were being pursued. They didn't have a chance and neither did Harry, he was to close to the corner. The person ran right into him and they both landed in a tangled heap. Harry's vision obscured by a blanket of red.

He took a deep breath to replace the one forced out by the impact and he recognized the fragrance he smelled from somewhere.

The person had come to rest on top of Harry and she, and it was definitely a she, struggled to get off of him. As the red cleared his face, he realized it was hair and the face that was looking down at him was so familiar.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said with a chuckle, "Fancy running into you here."

Ginny blushed profusely, "I'm sorry Harry," she said urgently, reaching a hand down to help him rise. She glanced back around the corner and her eyes widened as if she was afraid.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Filch," Ginny answered looking like she was going to bolt again.

"Quick, follow me," Harry said, grabbing her hand and leading her quickly down the hall. He slipped into a hidden staircase pulling Ginny in after him. They quickly descended and Harry pulled her round the corner and into a nearby broom closet. He pulled the door shut behind him and cast a locking spell on the door.

They waited a moment and then heard a soft meow. Harry leaned over and whispered to Ginny, "Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat."

Ginny nodded in understanding. They both sat perfectly still, and held their breaths.

"Where are they my sweet?" the heard the old caretaker wheeze.

Harry and Ginny heard footsteps coming closer. Ginny locked eyes with Harry, looking slightly scared. The door knob rattled, causing Ginny and Harry to jump in surprise.

"Locked!" Filch said. "Let's try the other stair case, we still may be able to cut them off."

They heard footsteps recede quickly and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"So why was Filch casing you?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave a small laugh. "I set off a Dungbomb in the girls lavatory on the third floor. There were a bunch of Slytherins in there bad mouthing Gryffindor so I thought they deserved it."

Harry laughed with Ginny. "Unfortunately Filch was right around the corner and heard the Slytherins yelling, so I high-tailed it out of there with him hot on my heels," Ginny said with a giggle.

Harry thought that her laughter sounded amazing in the close confines of the broom closet. It held a musical quality that he didn't think he had heard before.

"So why aren't you in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry felt the smile fall from his face, though in the darkness of the closet Ginny couldn't see all that well, the only light being provided by the space at the bottom of the door. "Well, I, ah, couldn't get my permission slip signed," Harry said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, feeling bad for Harry. She reached out and patted his arm in sympathy.

Harry was surprised by the simple gesture, and he felt his heart warm at her touch.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming back down the hall, "May be they circled back, my lovely, lets check back up stairs," they heard Filch say.

"Guess it's not safe to leave yet," Ginny whispered.

"Probably not," Harry replied.

"What a way to spend a Saturday afternoon," Ginny said, her voice carrying her displeasure.

"What? Is my company so unpleasant?" Harry asked, his voice full of his laughter.

"Oh, Harry, you know what I mean," Ginny said exasperated. "While I'm glad of the company, we could be outside doing something a lot better than hiding in a broom closet."

"I was just teasing, Ginny," Harry said softly.

"I know Harry and I'm sorry for the way I sounded," Ginny replied.

Ginny was sitting there surprised at how easily she was talking to Harry, and though she had blushed several times she knew he couldn't see her face and somehow that made it easier to talk to him. She chuckled to herself, Maybe that's all she needed to do was always talk to him in the dark and she wouldn't have any trouble.

Harry was also thinking about Ginny, he was wondering how he had never had the chance to sit down and talk to her before. He hadn't really seen her a lot since rescuing her from the Chamber, except for the train ride home last year and then she had sat quietly in the compartment, just staring out the window all the way back to King's Cross Station.

Harry was startled out of his thought's. "Ow!," Ginny cried out.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"There's something sticking out of the wall and it keeps poking me in the back," Ginny replied, as Harry felt her shifting around.

"Let's switch places," Harry suggested.

"No, that's OK, I wouldn't want you to have to suffer because of me," Ginny replied.

Harry reached out with his right hand and could barely touch the back wall. "Well then come over here, there's room for two," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, come on," Harry replied.

Harry felt Ginny move around, her hand, first coming to rest on his leg as she made sure where he was. She then half stood and turned around, coming down, half on Harry's shoulder, her hip brushing against the side of his head as her bum, caught his shoulder.

"Ooh, Sorry," Ginny said.

Harry was blushing deeply and he was glad Ginny couldn't see his face at the moment. Though he did find the softness of her rump very intriguing.

Ginny finally found the proper spot and sat down next to Harry. There was just enough room for the two of them and if either moved they bumped into one another. At first they tried very hard not to touch but they found the effort to do so very tiring so in the end they just got accustomed to their shoulders, arms and legs coming into contact with each other.

Ginny had just settled down when a small shadow passed in front of the door, they could see four small legs and feet walk by. It seemed Mrs. Norris was still on the prowl.

The silence hung between them for a few moments, then Ginny spoke, catching Harry unaware. "So how's your school year going?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Harry replied, "Well except for Potions and Divination," Harry added with a chuckle.

Ginny laughed too, "Yeah, Charlie told me she was a big fraud. He took her class for an easy elective but found it hard to take seriously. In his first class she said he was going to die a horrible death because he loved working with all the Magical Creatures."

Harry could hardly contain himself, "Oh Yeah? Trelawny said I was going to be the one to die this year,"

Ginny tried to stifle her giggle but fail miserably. "Oh you poor dear," she said, laying her hand on his arm again.

Harry found it hard to breath, with Ginny sitting so close the fragrance of her hair took his breath away. He thought he had never smelled anything so wonderful. With every breath, the effect became bigger and bigger, until his head was spinning.

Ginny must have noticed something, "Are you OK?" she asked.

Harry turned and looked at the door, trying to clear his head, it took a few moments and several deep breaths but he finally got the room to stop spinning.

"Yeah, I'm OK," he said softly.

As their eyes became more accustom to being in the dark they began to be able to see each other dimly. Harry was just able to see some of Ginny's hair sparkle for the light reflected off the floor. It framed her face when she turned her head towards him, it also caught the end of her nose and gave a small twinkle to her eyes.

Shaking his head to clear it again he said, "So what about you, how are you doing?" he asked, intending to see how her school year was going,

He saw Ginny stiffen, she had taken the question totally different. "Fine," she said in a flat monotone.

Immediately Harry knew that something was wrong, after all he was King of the "Fine" answer and he could tell she was trying to hide something. For some reason he couldn't let it go, the manner in which she answered actually frightened him.

"Yeah, right Ginny," he said. "You're talking to the King of Fine and I know what that means."

For a moment he thought Ginny was going to ignore him, but then he felt her begin to shake and he realized she was crying softly. Going on pure instinct he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Hey, what's wrong Ginny?" he asked, full of concern.

Ginny just kept sobbing softly into his shoulder for a while till the tears subsided. Keeping her face into his shoulder she said softly, "I keep having nightmares." Then with a small shudder she added, "About Tom and the Chamber."

Instantly the image of Ginny laying on the Chamber floor, pale and still, flashed into his mind and his heart caught in his throat. He hugged her tighter to him, trying to banish the memory but failing miserably.

"I've been having them all summer and they've been much worse since I returned here to Hogwarts," she whispered hoarsely.

"Have you told anyone?" Harry asked, his mind racing, trying to think of the proper thing to say.

"At first, I told my Mum, and she gave me the Dreamless Sleep Potion, but that just seemed to make them worse when I didn't take it," Ginny replied, her voice still choked with her emotions.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked, wondering why if it help did she not take it.

"It becomes less effective the more you take and it can be very addictive," Ginny said softly. "After a while I stopped telling Mum about them because I could see how much it worried her."

Ginny gave a big sigh, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to calm herself. She gave a low sad chuckle, "I seem to have got you all wet," she said, rubbing her hand across the shoulder of his robes.

"That's OK, Ginny. Don't worry about it," Harry said

Harry felt Ginny sigh again, her melancholy filling the small space they were in. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked lowly.

Ginny jerked up and Harry could tell she was staring at him and he was afraid that he had said the wrong thing.

"Do you mean it?" she asked tensely.

"Only if you want to," Harry said softly.

Ginny then did something that caught Harry by surprise, she laid her head back on his shoulder. "If you're willing to listen," she said so softly that Harry barely heard.

"I'll listen to anything you want to talk to me about," Harry replied lowly.

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered. "No one at home wanted to hear about them, telling me to just forget them, but they don't understand, I can't forget them."

"You can tell me," Harry said, thinking about his own nightmares. "I understand what you're feeling."

Ginny understood more than Harry had meant to reveal, she knew he suffered from nightmares too. "If you want you can tell me yours too," she said to him gently.

Harry thought about it carefully, he had never told anyone before about his nightmares, but somehow he thought that if he had someone to share them with, someone who understood what it was like to confront Voldemort, that maybe, just maybe they wouldn't be so terrifying any more.

"OK, Ginny, I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours."

He felt Ginny give him a squeeze and he found that he liked it very much, it was much nicer than the bone crushing hugs from Mrs. Weasley where he was afraid she was going to break his ribs or something.

He returned her hug with one of his own, enjoying the soft purring like sound that Ginny made as he did so, "That's nice," she whispered, making Harry smile.

Ginny then began to pour out her nightmares, most were just a replay of the actual events up till the time she passed out in the Chamber, how Riddle belittled her, calling her stupid and so easily manipulated, but others she found even more terrifying, she told him of her being out of her body looking down on the scene. Of Tom confronting Harry and sometimes even killing Harry. Those she found the most disturbing.

Riddle had told her once he had lured her down for the last time that his ultimate plan was to have Harry come down to try to rescue her so that he could kill Harry and that it would be all her fault.

Harry felt her tears falling again as she recounted her dreams to him, he could feel her anguish at her perceived guilt and his heart went out to her. He felt she was to young to have to suffer through such things but then gave a low chuckle to himself because he knew that he had faced the same and worse.

Ginny fell silent and Harry hugged her again, "Ginny, it wasn't your fault, and you and I survived so you shouldn't worry about that, I know you're strong enough to fight him off, you did for most of last year, Most adult Wizards couldn't have done that," Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said softly. "I was so afraid that you'd hate me for luring you down into the Chamber."

"Ginny! I could never hate you," Harry said vehemently.

Harry felt Ginny relax after he said that.

"Thank you Harry, that was one of my biggest fears." she said, Harry hearing the happiness in her voice.

Ginny felt emotionally drained from pouring out her fears, lightened and better but drained. She felt her eyes grow heavy and snuggling a little further into Harry she soon drifted off to sleep.

Harry heard Ginny's breathing even out and he realized that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to disturb her and anyway, he though he had heard Mrs. Norris walk by a few moments ago so he didn't want to risk leaving just yet.

While Ginny slept Harry began to think about the small scarlet haired young witch beside him. Sitting in the cramped closet for a several hours had certain changed his opinion about her.

He realized that she was no longer just Ron's little sister, that their shared experiences with Riddle had somehow brought them closer and he couldn't look at her that way ever again. She had become a friend, and a special one at that. I some ways he felt closer to her than Ron and Hermione because of the connection through Riddle. It was something you just couldn't tell someone about. It was like trying to describe colours to a blind person or music to the deaf.

He turned his head and looked down on her sleeping form. Even in the dim light he could make out how much more relaxed she looked and he was suddenly taken with the fact that he considered her very pretty.

He leaned in closer and put his nose just above her head, breathing in deeply of her heady fragrance. It smelled of wildflowers and something else he couldn't quite place, all he knew was he found it intoxicating. He blushed deeply at the thought and was glad Ginny was asleep so she couldn't see him at that moment.

Harry felt Ginny move a little as she snuggled into him a little more and he found he liked the feeling of her by his side. She was warm and smelled so bloody good. He also liked the way she fit into his side with his arm wrapped around her.

He wasn't sure where all these thought were coming from but he certainly wasn't going to question them at this moment. Sighing, he closed his eyes, just relishing the feelings he was experiencing.

**XX**

Much later, Harry and Ginny awoke with a start. Something had startled them out of their sleep. Listening carefully they heard.

"Right about here," some one said lowly.

"Yeah, must be in this closet," someone else replied.

The door nob rattled and then abruptly stopped.

"Alohamora," someone cast.

Suddenly the door swung open, the light temporarily blinding Harry and Ginny.

"Well, what,"

"have we here?"

They finally blinked their eyes clear and standing before them were Ginny's Twin brothers, Fred and George. Their eyes were filled with the silent laughter that accompanied the smiles on their faces. Fred folding up a piece of parchment and sticking it in his robes.

"So Harry," said Fred.

"Care to explain," added George.

"What you're," continued Fred.

"Doing locked," said George.

"In a broom closet," said Fred.

"With our," added George.

"Little sister?" they both finished.

Harry's brain refused to function immediately. The shock of being woken up and discovered in a broom closet with Ginny was overloading his brain.

It didn't help that Ginny looked slightly dishevelled.

"Been snogging,"

"Little Ginny,"

"Have you?" the Twins said accusingly.

Harry was in a near panic and about to try to explain what happened, but he never got the chance.

"So what if he has," said Ginny forcefully.

Harry looked at her wide-eyed. Watching the scene unfold before him.

Ginny stood up and whipped out her wand, pointing it directly at her brothers. "What Harry and I have been up to is none of your business," she said, her eyes narrowing and her face assuming a threatening look.

Harry was doubly surprised when the Twins backed up, hands raised in supplication, fear in their eyes.

"Now Ginny," George said.

"Let's not get," added Fred.

"Carried away," finished George.

"Not another word," Ginny said sternly.

"Yes oh Mistress of the Bat-Bogies," the Twins said bowing to Ginny.

"And don't you forget it," Ginny said, waving her wand from one to the other.

When the Twins bowed again Ginny slipped her wand back into her robes and she turned to see the stunned Harry still sitting on the floor looking up at her in awe. She extended her hand to him, "Come on Harry, lets go."

Harry took her hand and let her help him up which she did with relative ease. Ginny kept his hand in hers and with one last haughty look at the Twins she led him away.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "That was fantastic the way you handled your brothers."

Ginny smiled at him, "Thank you Harry."

So enthralled was Harry he didn't even notice that Ginny still had a hold of his hand. Harry noticed the sun was low on the horizon so he glanced at his watch. "It's just about supper time, want to head right down to the Great Hall?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him, "OK," she replied.

Harry was still in a kind of a daze from being awoken the way they were and then Ginny's confrontation with Fred and George.

They entered the Great Hall and Harry saw Ginny looked up and down the Gryffindor table. "What's the matter?" Harry asked her.

"I was looking for Miriam or Steph but I don't see them," Ginny replied.

"Well why don't you sit with me?" Harry asked.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said with a shy smile.

Harry and Ginny proceeded down the aisle till they reached where Harry usually sat. Ron and Hermione were already there. Ron was so busy eating he didn't notice that Harry still had a hold of Ginny's hand or really it was the opposite.

Ginny let go as they sat down but Harry was sure that Hermione had noticed by the way her eyebrow shot up, but luckily she didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here," Ron asked Ginny between bites.

"Harry invited me," Ginny said as she began to serve herself.

Ron's eyes flitted to Harry who was pointedly ignoring the glance.

Ginny picked up a flagon and turned to Harry, "Pumpkin juice?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah, yes, that'd be nice," Harry said, wondering what was going on.

Hermione tried to head off Ron's belligerence, "So what did you do today?" she asked Harry.

Harry's eyes glanced at Ginny who was looking down at her plate, just eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I spent most of the afternoon with Ginny," Harry answered, seeing no reason to lie.

"Doing what?" Hermione pressed.

"Talking mostly," Harry replied.

Ron snorted derisively, shaking his head as if he didn't believe that Harry and Ginny could possibly spent an afternoon talking.

Hermione ignored Ron and kept questioning Harry "What did you talk about?"

Harry was starting to get annoyed with his friend, he felt like he was getting the third degree, "School and stuff," he answered vaguely.

Harry began to eat quickly, hoping if he kept his mouth full that Hermione would stop questioning him. His ploy seemed to work because Hermione frowned at him as he shovelled food into his mouth almost as fast as Ron.

Harry glanced at Ginny, trying not to meet Hermione's eyes. She was eating almost as fast as he and Ron but she seemed to be doing it much more elegantly than they were. His eyes slide past her when he noticed movement beyond her.

He saw the Twins enter the Great Hall and head their way, they had smirks on their faces and Harry's eyes widened slightly, hoping they weren't going to cause any trouble.

Ginny noticed Harry's gaze looking past her and she turned her head, spotting the Twins. Her eyes narrowed and somehow the Twins noticed. The smiles slid from their faces and they hurriedly sat down in an empty spot several places down from them. They began to pile food on their plates and seemed to be trying very hard not to look in their direction.

Ginny turned back and looked at Harry, a smug look on her face. Harry couldn't help but smile back, once again taken by the ease with which she intimidated her older brothers.

Before long dinner was over and they all headed back up to the common room. Ron shooting daggers at Ginny the whole time they climbed up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was really starting to get annoyed with his best mate, sure Ginny didn't normally hang out with them but he saw no reason that she couldn't. She was friends with them and she was Ron's sister.

They all sat down and Ron challenged Harry to a game of Wizard's Chess. Harry accepted, hoping that spending time with Ron would loosen him up where Ginny was concerned. Harry found he liked having her around, she was fun and got along with him and Hermione very well.

Hermione ended up with her nose in a book so Ginny sat next to Harry and began to give him a little help. Harry found her suggestions very helpful and even though Ron ended up winning he had a much tougher time than usual.

While they played a second game, Ron began to tell Harry about their trip into Hogsmeade. That ended up depressing Harry because he knew he wouldn't be able to go there, at least this year. Even with Ginny's help Harry didn't do as good the second time because he was lost in thought half the time, thinking about his year so far and the threat of Sirius Black hanging over him.

Ron asked him to play another game but Harry declined, feeling drained by his thoughts and Ron's continuing of making barbed remarks at Ginny.

Harry said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and was preparing to say goodnight to Ginny when she yawned mightily and said she was going to bed too, They walked together over towards the stairs. Harry paused a moment and looked at Ginny and could see how tired she really was.

"Sweet Dreams," he said softly to her.

"Thanks Harry and you too," she replied with a tired smile.

Harry had a powerful urge to give her a hug but he didn't because he glanced back at Ron and saw him watching them closely. "See you tomorrow?" he asked softly.

"I'd like that," Ginny replied.

He then watched as she began to climb up to her dorm so he did the same. Once in his dorm he quickly changed and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains tightly around his bed, hoping Ron wouldn't come up and say anything because he really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

As tired as he was, he found sleep elusive. He stared at the ceiling, trying to put the days events into some kind of coherent order. He knew his feelings for Ginny had changed but he wasn't sure how much and to what. He felt she was definitely a much closer friend than before but there were things that nagged at the edges of his mind.

The effect her physical presence had on him was one, holding her and smelling her fragrance was something that just didn't fit the category of "Friend". Then there was her telling him about her nightmares and he admitting to her that he had them too. That was a secret that they didn't share with anyone else. She had pointedly said she didn't talk about it with her family and he was pretty sure she hadn't told Hermione either.

Harry heard his dorm mates come up and go to bed, he knew them by the sounds they made. First was Neville followed closely by Seamus and Dean. They changed quickly and he heard them enter their beds. It was a little later that he heard Ron come into the room, he was sure that he and Hermione had probably discussed him and Ginny.

Harry lay very still as he heard Ron change, but he didn't get into bed right away. "Harry," he heard Ron call out softly so as not to disturb the others.

"Harry, are you awake," he called out once more.

Harry ignored him, and he was rewarded when he heard Ron crawl into his own bed. In a short time he heard Ron's familiar snore and he relaxed a little.

He wasn't sure how much later, but he drifted off into a fitful sleep. The memory dredged up by the Dementor haunting his dreams. The cry of his mother and the green light flashing before his eyes.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, his mouth dry and his heart pounding in his chest. Harry quietly crawled out of bed and got himself a drink of water to ease his parched throat.

He knew he'd never get back to sleep so he donned his dressing gown and headed down to the common room. He found it deserted so he sat down on the couch in front of the dwindling fire.

He was staring into it when he heard a door open and the sound of feet coming down the stairs. He turned just as someone said "Harry?"

He saw Ginny standing there her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "Yeah Ginny, it's me," he said softly. "Bad dream?" he asked, knowing the answer before it was spoken.

"Yeah. You too?" she asked back.

"Yeah," Harry replied lowly.

He heard her come closer, "Can I sit with you," she asked shyly.

"Of course," he said with a small grin. "Anyone who has spent an afternoon in a closet with me can sit with me whenever they want."

Ginny gave a low laugh as she sat down next to him, her arms still wrapped tightly around her chest. He felt her give a small shudder.

In the low light her saw the look of sadness on her face, he took his arm and put it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, just like they had sat in the broom closet. He felt her relax into his embrace, sighing tiredly.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked softly.

"It was the same one as always, Tom in the Chamber," she said softly, shivering slightly as she did so. "Yours?" she asked softly.

Harry took a deep breath, recalling the images that haunted his dreams. "Remember the Dementor on the train?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, shivering again at the memory of the cold debilitating presence that had invaded their compartment.

"Well what I experienced was the sounds and sight of Tom killing my mother," he whispered hoarsely. "That's what I've been dreaming about lately."

He felt Ginny shift and put her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry," Ginny said, her voice choked with emotion.

They both sat quietly, staring into the dying flames, the light reflecting off their eyes as they stared at images that weren't really their.

"Thanks for telling me Harry," Ginny said much later.

"We said we'd share," Harry replied, giving Ginny a small one armed squeeze.

Silence again descended on the couple in front of the fire. Harry felt Ginny relax into his side, her feet tucked up on the couch as she kept her head on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you?" Ginny asked softly.

"Not at all," Harry said.

"I think I can fall asleep now," she whispered.

"Go ahead, I'll be right here," Harry whispered back.

Harry felt her nod her head and when he glanced at her he saw her eyes had closed. In a very short time he heard her breathing change and he knew she had drifted off to sleep. He looked at her face, in the glow of the coals that remained from the fire and he was glad to see the sadness and torment that had been there had been replaced by a peaceful look.

She looked so beautiful as she slept in his arms and his heart broke with the memory of how she had looked earlier. Someone so strong and beautiful didn't deserve the torment she was going through.

Almost without thought he brought his other hand up and tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it off her face as she slept peacefully in his arms. Feeling her peace Harry finally closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

**XX**

The light of the early morning sun moved onto Harry's face, awakening him. He cracked his eyes open and saw the fire burning merrily, someone must have come in and started the fire.

Harry felt Ginny snuggled tight into his side and he smiled at the warm feeling he felt, both inside and physically. In such a short time he had come to enjoy having her tucked up against him.

With a glance at the clock he knew he had to wake her, least they be caught and he didn't really want a confrontation with any of her brothers this early in the morning.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said as he shook her gently.

Ginny stirred slowly, her eyes cracking open after a few moments. She looked up into Harry's brilliant emerald green eyes and smiled. "What a wonderful way to wake up," she said, blushing as she did so.

"Yeah, I know," Harry answered. "I think I had the most restful sleep I've had in years."

"Me too," Ginny replied with a small smile.

"We should probably head back up stairs before anyone catches us down here," Harry said.

Ginny got a worried look on her face, she wondered if Harry didn't want to be seen with her, but she found her fears groundless when he spoke next.

"Meet me back here later so we can go down to breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny felt a huge smile spread across her face. "I'd love to," she said, blushing again.

And so it was for the next couple of weeks their routine became settled. At first they had waited until they had their nightmares before heading down to the common room, but finally they decided to meet as soon as everyone else had fallen asleep.

Much to their surprise, they found that by being together they had far fewer nightmares and the few they did have didn't seem as bad.

Ron had at first complained bitterly when Ginny began to join them for meals but Harry had pointedly told him to stop or he and Ginny would sit elsewhere. Though Ron grumbled a little, he finally stopped saying anything to Ginny.

So it was one bright morning that Harry and Ginny were awoken by the sounds of voices and as they sat up with a start, they found the faces of the Twins peering at them over the back of the couch.

"Well esteemed brother of mine," said Fred.

"Yes, imagine our surprise to find," added George.

"Our little sister,

"Sleeping here in the,"

"Common Room with none other,"

"Than the boy from the closet," George finished.

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, a look that didn't escape the Twins notice.

"Look Ginny," George said.

"You have to admit that," continued Fred.

"Finding you and Harry," added George

"Together again," said Fred.

"Has got to have," said George.

"Us wondering what," continued Fred.

"Is going on?" finished George.

For once the Twins looked serious and didn't have smirks or smiles on their faces.

"We like each other," Ginny replied.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Just how much?" they asked.

"A lot," replied Ginny, blushing slightly as she glanced at Harry.

Harry blushed too,realizing that he did like Ginny a lot. More than he had anyone else in his life.

Ginny smiled tentatively at Harry and he couldn't but help smile back.

Fred and George saw the look pass between their sister and Harry. They couldn't help but notice how they were staring at each other, how content and happy they seemed.

"So does this mean," started Fred.

"That you two are together?" asked George.

Their eyes never leaving one another, in silent agreement, Harry and Ginny both said at the same time, "Yes."

Fred and George saw the smiles that broke out on both their faces. "Well OK, that settles that," they said. "We'll just leave you two love birds alone then," they added as they left Harry and Ginny.

Harry continued to smile at Ginny, he then said softly "If we're together then there's one thing I've been dying to do."

"What's that?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"This," Harry said, right before he leaned in and gave Ginny a soft tender kiss.

Harry felt Ginny tense for a brief moment before she relaxed and leaned into the kiss slightly.

"Oh," she said in surprise, after they broke apart.

Harry thought that he might have over stepped his bounds but his fear was dissipated when Ginny smiled and said. "I liked that. Can we do it again?"

Harry returned her smile and leaned in again, Ginny meeting him half way. This time the kiss lasted a bit longer and they both were breathing deeply when they pulled apart.

"I could really get use to waking up like this," Ginny said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"So could I," replied Harry. "All except the part by being interrupted by the Twins," he added with a chuckle.

Ginny swatted his shoulder playfully. "You know what I meant," she said, her voice filled with laughter.

Harry hugged her tightly to him, closing his eyes and breathing in Ginny's intoxicating fragrance.

He was broken out of his revelry by the jarring sound of someone yelling, "Oi!, what are you doing with my baby sister?"

Harry's eyes flew open and he saw a very angry Ron staring at the two of them, hugged together closely on the couch.

Before Harry could say anything Ginny turned and shot a withering glare at her brother. "I'm not a baby any more Ron," she said hotly.

Harry saw Ron's look harden as he glared back at him and Ginny. "Look Ron," Harry began.

"Take your hands off my sister," Ron snarled.

"Look Ron," Harry said, trying to defuse the situation. "Ginny's my girlfriend," he said, smiling as he glanced at Ginny.

"Girlfriend?" Ron said in a strangled cry, his voice going up several notches on the scale.

"That's right," Ginny replied smugly.

"But, but," Ron stuttered.

His response was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione, who obviously had heard the last part of the conversation. Laying a hand on his shoulder she pulled him around slightly. "Come on Ron, let's head down to breakfast and I'm sure Harry and Ginny will join us in a little while so they can tell us all about it.

With on last glance at Harry and Ginny, Ron let himself be led away, though he did get one last word in before he left. "This isn't over, Potter," he said with a low growl.

Ginny felt Harry sigh and she saw the hurt and pain in his face when she looked at him.

"Why can't he just be happy for us?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny said softly, running her hand along Harry's cheek.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Ginny's gentle touch. It was then that the thoughts that had been floating around in his mind coalesced and he knew what that hidden feeling was that he had been trying to identify for the last couple of weeks.

His eyes popped open and he smiled at Ginny, who was looking at him intently. "What is it?" she asked, her voice full of wonder.

"I, I love you Ginny Weasley," he said uncertainly, and then with a new-found sense of rightness he repeated it with more certainty. "I love you Ginny," he said looking her right in her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

He was rewarded with a huge smile on Ginny's awe-struck face. "I love you too," she whispered to him.

Harry leaned in and gave Ginny another kiss, this one loaded with emotion and he felt her hands snake up around his neck as she returned the kiss with a vigour that matched his own.

He heard Ginny moan lowly in her throat and he parted his lips to let his tongue reach out tentatively. Ginny felt his tongue touch her lips, so she opened her mouth to allow him access.

Ginny's head spun with the intensity of the sensations she was experiencing. Never before had she felt like she was now. Nothing existed for her but Harry and the way he was making her feel.

Finally Harry broke off the kiss and Ginny moaned in her disappointment. She rested her head against Harry's chest, breathing hard. "Merlin, Harry," she whispered intently.

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied in kind, his arms wrapped tightly around Ginny.

They were once again interrupted, "Ahem," they heard behind them.

Ginny turned and saw Percy staring at them disapprovingly. "Ginevra, your attire is totally inappropriate for the common room," he said pompously. "And your actions are totally unbecoming of a girl your age."

"Stuff it Percy," Ginny said, frowning at her older brother.

Harry could see Percy look at his sister in disbelief.

"Ginevra!" Percy said in shock.

"I'm warning you right now to leave it," Ginny said threateningly, pulling her wand out.

Percy's eyes went from Ginny's face to her wand and back, a look of fear appearing. "Well, I'll just be going," he said as he hurried off out the portrait hole.

Ginny giggled and Harry couldn't help but join her in laughing. "Meet you back here and then we can go down to breakfast," Harry said, giving Ginny a small kiss.

"Right in one, Harry," Ginny replied, smiling at him.

They both headed off to get changed, Harry taking the stairs two at a time in his eagerness to get back to Ginny. He still wasn't sure about how all her brothers were going to react and he knew a confrontation was brewing with Ron but he didn't care. He and Ginny would confront what ever came their way, together.

**XX**

**A/N: **Sorry this took a little longer to post than I planned. My carpal tunnel decided to act up this weekend and it's much harder to type with this bloody brace on my wrist.

This story is dedicated to sbmcneil who requested this scenario, so a big than you for the suggestion.

As always, please review.


	14. PoA: After Loss to Hufflepuff

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Prisoner of Azkaban: After the Loss to Hufflepuff**

"_**Did some one get my Nimbus?"**_

_**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**_

"_**Er-"**_

"_**What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.**_

"_**Well . . . when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**And it hit - it hit - oh, Harry - it hit the Whomping Willow."**_

_**Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.**_

"_**And?" he said, dreading the answer.**_

"_**Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It - it doesn't like to be hit."**_

"_**Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**_

_**Slowly she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twigs onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**_

Harry stared at the bits of broken broom before him and without a word he motioned to Hermione for the bag. He slowly picked up each and every twig and splinter of wood, carefully depositing it in the bag which he set on the stand next to his bed.

His eyes were full of sadness and he had a very hollow feeling inside of him, with a huge sigh, he laid back down and shut his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey came out and shooed everyone out of his room, declaring that Harry needed his rest and with that they dutifully left Harry alone.

Harry lay there and heard the sounds of the matron puttering around the room. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to let her know that he was awake.

It was quite a bit later that dinner was brought up to him and he didn't really feel like eating much but after about ten minutes the matron had come by and tut tutted him about his lack of appetite, threatening him with extra time in the ward.

Harry then forced himself to eat a health portion of his dinner, not wishing to extend his time there if he could help it.

After dinner he just sat morosely, occasionally glancing at the bag holding the remains of his trusty broom. Even though he knew it was beyond repair, he just couldn't part with it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry awoke with a start. It took him a moment to orient himself, he had obviously fallen asleep sometime after dinner as he laid there brooding over the loss of his broom.

He looked around in the dimly lit Hospital Wing, wondering what had woken him. Seeing nothing as he glanced toward the door and Madam Pomfrey's office he laid back down and had just closed his eyes when he heard, "Hi Harry," whispered from the other side of his bed.

He sat up abruptly, his heart in his throat as it beat a staccato in his chest. "Jeez Ginny, you about gave me a heart attack!" he whispered fervently back to her as he laid back down.

"Sorry," Ginny said softly, blushing slightly at having scared Harry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, after he got his heartbeat back under control.

"I wanted to come and tell you how sorry I am that your broom got destroyed," she replied, keeping her voice low to avoid alerting Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah – thanks," he said, a bit confused by her presence.

It wasn't like he didn't want her there or anything, he just hadn't expected it. It wasn't like that they were very close or anything. Ron had always made it a point to call her his baby sister and he had just always accepted it.

He glanced over at her and was surprised to see such great concern on her face. Harry was bewildered why someone he didn't even know that well would be that concerned. In the dim light he could see her looking at him intently, besides the concern there was something else that he couldn't quite place.

"So, why are you here now? Couldn't it wait till tomorrow?" he asked her.

Ginny looked down at her feet and just shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. With a quick glance at him she looked back down and said, "I guess it could have, but - I don't know, I just felt I needed to come here," her blush deepening as she spoke. "I thought you might need someone to talk to or something.

Ginny quietly shifted her chair so that she was sitting closer to his bed but was now facing in the same direction, away from the wall instead of facing him. She sighed deeply as she settled back, casually resting her arm and hand on the edge of his bed.

Harry could see a sadness in her eyes and it brought back to mind the sight of her laying in the Chamber of Secrets at the end of last year, so still and cold when he had first found her.

Harry was overwhelmed by a feeling of guilt, he had pretty much ignored her since then and he knew that Ron had also. He thought to himself it was like last year all over again, even though they had vowed at to include Ginny more this year.

Harry looked back at Ginny, trying desperately to come up with the right words, failing in that he dropped his hand back down on the bed.

It must have been Fate because his hand came down on hers, and he was surprised at how warm and wonderful it felt in his. It seemed the perfect size to fit into his and he gave a low chuckle when he felt her jerk as his hand touched hers. He was surprised though when she didn't snatch hers away.

Ginny stared down at Harry's hand on hers, her mind racing. She knew she should pull her hand out from under his, Ron would be having a fit if he were present, but for some reason Harry's hand felt so wonderful as it rested on hers. She felt a sense of comfort and security from his touch. So great did it feel that she felt a small shiver run through her.

Harry felt Ginny shiver and he wondered if she was feeling OK. "Ginny are you all right?" he asked.

Ginny smiled shyly at him. "Yes Harry, I'm fine," she answered, blushing further.

It was while they were talking that Harry noticed for the first time that Ginny was more than just Ron's baby sister.

Thought she was only twelve he could see the subtle signs of her blossoming womanhood. That coupled with the soft light of the few torches and the silvery moonlight striking her hair making it form a fiery halo, made Harry notice that she was beautiful.

His breath actually caught in his throat as that thought formed. Ginny must have heard because she suddenly looked at him full of concern, "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he stammered, not knowing what to do or say. I mean what do you say to your best mate's sister.

If Ginny noticed his unease, she didn't comment on it and went back to saying what she had before he had inadvertently interrupted.

They talked for quite some time, Harry wasn't sure how long, he just knew that he enjoyed it immensely, her soft, melodious voice soothing and comforting him as he lay there.

Harry found his eyelids growing heavy and he yawned mightily. This caused Ginny to giggle at which Harry found himself smiling tiredly.

"Go to sleep Harry," she said softly, the warmth of her words washing over him. He had a sudden flashback, seeing his Mum lean over him in his cot, smiling down at him as she tucked him into bed for the night, saying the same thing that Ginny just had.

Ginny saw his smile widen and the care and worry that she had seen earlier vanished and she saw the peaceful, contented look that swept over him.

Ginny smiled to herself, she knew she had somehow brought some comfort to Harry and even if it was only for a short space of time, she was glad that she had accomplished it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry awoke feeling better than he ever had, a smile spread across his face. He wasn't surprised that Ginny wasn't there any more, he just hoped that she hadn't got caught when she snuck back to Gryffindor Tower.

Though wide awake he closed his eyes to savour the memory of Ginny in the moonlight. Even now he found that it took his breath away. He lay there, eyes closed till he heard Madam Pomfrey come out of her office.

She had a breakfast tray and a couple of potions for him. He noticed she had a slight frown on his face.

Madam Pomfrey made her way toward Harry, expecting the same surly, combative behaviour that he had shown in the past when he was a patient in her care.

She was totally taken by surprise when he greeted her with a very pleasant "Good morning Madam Pomfrey, how are you this morning?"

She eyed him up, wondering what he was trying to pull. But she was surprised when he just sat there, smiling up at her as she handed him his potions before giving him his breakfast.

"Thank you," he said beaming up at her.

The matron, placed her hand on his forehead, checking to see if the boy was running a fever. Finding none she began to wonder if maybe he hadn't hit harder than the Headmaster had told her, though her diagnostic spells had shown nothing wrong with his head.

She could find nothing wrong and stared at him intently. Harry just smiled at her and went back to eating his breakfast, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter," she asked, trying hard to hide her smirk.

Harry just chuckled at her, his smile increasing as he finished his breakfast.

So confused was the Matron that she told him since he was doing so well he could head back to his dorm, totally forgetting that she had said she was going to keep him till Monday morning.

Harry quickly got changed and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower, after thanking Madam Pomfrey once more for her excellent care. He left smiling widely, not noticing the the questioning look that the matron gave him as he walked out the door.

Harry was in no particular hurry so he took a detour up to the Astronomy Tower, he always liked to sit up there and think. He had such a great view from the top it was almost like flying and he found his mind much clearer.

The sun was bright after the previous days rain and the world had that fresh, brand new feeling after the storm. Harry took a big cleansing breath in, his thoughts once more turning to the diminutive redhead that had visited him the previous night.

Harry sat on one of the crenellations along the parapet facing the Black Lake. He wanted to take some time before he went back to think about his feelings for a certain red-haired young lady.

She was an enigma to Harry, sometimes shy, sometimes outspoken, feisty and fiery, she had a smile that could melt your heart or make you fear for your life. Though he had yet to experience it first hand he had seen her temper focused on a number of her brothers.

With a chuckle, Harry decided that he would work to fulfill the vow he had made the end of last year and get to know Ginny much better. She was certainly someone who he knew would be a fierce and loyal friend if nothing else and who knows, maybe something more.

Harry glanced at the sky, it was getting on towards lunch time, he smiled again, and he thought of how much he had been doing that today, he rose and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping to find Ginny and see if she wanted to eat lunch with him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny sat on the couch by the fireplace, remembering Harry's smiles from the previous night. She knew that somehow she had been a help to him though she wasn't really quite sure how.

She smiled as she thought on Harry holding her hand and how wonderful it had made her feel. She thought hard on what had been her crush on "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and realized that it had changed. It was no longer the fangirl crush on the storybook hero but a deep abiding feeling for Harry, who had saved her life, the boy who smiled at her and made her feel warm and safe when she was near him.

Ron and Hermione had come down and made their way to lunch. They had asked her if she wanted to accompany them but she had declined. Right now she just wanted to savour remembering the time she had spent alone with Harry.

So engrossed was she that she didn't hear the portrait hole open so she was surprised when someone flopped down next to her on the couch.

She gave a little squeak in surprise as the person landed next to her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

When she looked at him her eyes widened in surprise "Harry! What are you doing here? Hermione said that you'd be in the Hospital till Monday."

Harry just shrugged, "I know, Pomfrey said that to begin with, but this morning she told me I could go. I wasn't about to argue with her about it," he said with a laugh.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh too and she smiled at him, letting the feeling of his hand on hers fill her with the same warmth she had felt the previous night.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, not trusting her voice at that moment.

"Well come on then," Harry said, while he stood and pulled her to her feet with the hand that he held.

Ginny let herself be led by Harry out of the portrait hole, smiling the whole time.

Harry was having a war within himself. His mind kept saying, "_What are you doing? How can you think she has any feelings for you?" _While his heart kept saying, "_Her hand feels so good in yours. Just touching her makes you happy. Look at how pretty she is and her smile, ah her smile lights you up like the sun!"_

Harry was so busy with his inner conflict that he didn't even realize that he still had a hold of her hand.

Ginny was having her own internal battle, "_What's he doing? Why is he still holding my hand?" _Her mind saying, "_It's nothing, he couldn't be thinking about you. You're just Ron's kid sister and you'll never be anything more." _While her heart was saying, "_The smile he gave you and the way his eyes looked at you, it's more than just in your mind. He's seeing you for yourself and not as Ron's sister."_

Before either noticed they had reached the Great Hall. They slowed as they entered and immediately spotted Ron and Hermione sitting halfway down the long table. The two seats opposite them were open so Harry led Ginny down the next aisle. In doing so they were blocked from Ron and Hermione's view till they got to the seats, causing them to not see that Harry still had Ginny's hand in his.

He let go only when they arrived and they sat down. Ron and Hermione were so shocked at seeing him they at first didn't even acknowledge Ginny's presence.

"I thought you weren't getting released till tomorrow?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowing and a frown forming on her face.

"For some reason she let me go today," Harry replied as he piled some food onto his plate. It was when he passed the plate to Ginny that Ron noticed her presence.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't hungry?" he said, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Harry asked me to lunch and I realized than that I was hungry. A girl can change her mind you know," Ginny replied smugly.

"Yeah! What's the big deal anyway Ron?" Harry asked, frowning at his mate. His resolve to include Ginny surfacing in his annoyance at Ron's barbed remarks to his sister.

Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and back, he wouldn't admit that he was jealous of having Harry as his friend and not wanting to share that with any of his family.

Ron returned grumpily to eating but kept shooting daggers at Ginny as he ate.

Harry was getting thoroughly fed up with Ron. He couldn't understand what his problem was. Shaking his head he turned to Ginny, "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked her softly.

Ginny saw the frown on his face but Harry's voice didn't sound like he was mad at her, she was pretty sure because of the exchange between him and Ron that it was Ron he was displeased with.

"Sure," she said, pushing her plate away.

They got up, Harry extending his hand to help Ginny over the bench, earning them another glare from Ron.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts about Ron's actions that he didn't notice that he kept a hold of Ginny's hand as they walked.

Ginny didn't question Harry, she had felt like he wanted to talk to her but for now she let him remain silent. She was just enjoying walking along hand-in-hand with him.

Harry really wanted to talk to Ginny but right now he was too steamed at Ron to say anything, afraid that his anger at Ron would carry over into the conversation and he'd inadvertently make Ginny think he was mad at her.

Harry led her up to one of his favourite places, the Astronomy Tower. He let his anger bleed off him as they walked in silence. He was very grateful that Ginny was allowing him to remain silent for now.

As they climbed the last few steps up he let out a sigh, letting go of the ill feelings he had inside. Harry held the door open for Ginny and let he precede him out onto the top of the tower. He heard her sharp intake of breath as the vista came into view.

"Nice, isn't it?" he said lowly.

"It's beautiful," Ginny replied, looking around in a circle, taking in the magnificent view.

"Yeah, I love coming up here to think," Harry said as he led her over to the spot where he usually sat.

Ginny's eyes widened when Harry sat up on the crenellation but she barely hesitated when he reached down to her to help her up so that she could sit across from him.

The wall was actually quite thick so there was no need to fear falling off so Ginny was comfortable sitting up there with Harry and she smiled at him to let him know that she really liked sitting up here in his favourite spot.

Harry returned her smile but his heart was lodged in his throat. He wanted to tell Ginny how much he appreciated her coming in and comforting him in the Hospital Wing. "Ginny," he said softly, having trouble meeting her eyes now that he was speaking.

"What Harry?" Ginny said back, feeling his unease.

Harry chanced a glance at her and he almost lost his nerve when he saw her eyes locked on him. Taking a deep breath he began, "I want to thank you for coming and seeing me last night."

Ginny blushed deeply but held Harry's eyes, "You're welcome," she said shyly, finally dropping her gaze.

"I'd like it if you would, ah, start hanging out with us," Harry said softly, hoping he was saying the right things."

Ginny's head came up in a flash, surprise written all over her face. "Are you sure? What will Ron say?" she asked starting to panic.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he continued to look at Ginny. "Yes I'm sure and a far as I'm concerned, Ron had just better get use to it."

Ginny stared at Harry for several moments, "Why Harry?" she asked softly. "Why now?"

Harry sighed, looking out over the lake for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Ginny," he said, almost whispering. "I feel that if we had been, if I had been a better friend then maybe last year would have been different and you wouldn't have needed saving."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, she had been taken totally by surprise by Harry's answer.

"And I haven't been any better so far this year," Harry continued, his voice full of guilt.

"Harry, I, I don't know what to say. I mean, no one can say what would have happened if things were different last year and you've had a lot to deal with this year too," Ginny said defensively.

Harry waved his hand at her, "I doesn't matter Ginny, you're just as important as me as far as I'm concerned."

Ginny stared at him gobsmacked, her as important as The-Boy-Who-Lived? It boggled her mind. "No way, Harry," she protested.

Harry shook his head, knowing what she was going to say. "Listen Ginny, I'm more than a label. I hate being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Can't you just think of me as Harry, some one who just wants to be your friend?"

Ginny saw the pleading in his eyes, his earnest supplication so evident in his voice. Ginny's heart went out to Harry, she could feel his need. "I can do that," she replied, looking him straight in the eyes. She could see the change that come over him as she told him.

"Thank you Ginny," he said softly, reaching out and taking her hand again. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Ginny felt her heart swell as he touched her. She understood just how hard it must be to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. She also understood now some of the things she had seen, his reticence with others, his shy, withdrawn demeanour with all the girls who flocked to him as someone famous even though he never asked for or wanted that attention.

Harry smiled at her and jumped down, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Harry kept Ginny's hand in his and helped her down from the parapet. He then began to pull her towards the back of the Tower and the part that protruded, bring the stairs up to the top.

Ginny had always assumed that it went all the way back to the rear parapet because when you looked in that direction when you came out on the top, it appeared that way.

Ginny was taken by surprise as Harry pulled her into a small space between the building and the wall. It went back several feet and then up a short flight of stairs, just as narrow as the space. It curved slightly so from the bottom you couldn't see where it led.

Harry pulled her around a corner, up a few more steps and then out onto a small open area. It faced away from the Lake and Hogsmeade but had a spectacular view of the mountains in the distance.

If you looked down to the left, almost the whole castle was laid at your feet. Against the back wall there was a small bench and Harry pulled Ginny over to it.

Harry sat and pulled Ginny down next to him. "This is the place I go when I don't want to be found," he said with a grin. "I've never shown this to anyone before, not even Ron and Hermione, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this spot."

Ginny stared at Harry in wonder. He was sharing something with her that he hadn't shared with anyone else. She noticed Harry sit back and stare out into the distance. Her gaze followed his and she saw in the distance several large birds soaring among the scattered clouds over by the mountains though at this distance they were small specks against the sky. In the stillness she heard the cry of an Eagle.

She glanced back at Harry and saw the smile on his face as he watched the birds swoop and circle, riding the thermals, barely flapping their wings as they flew effortlessly.

Ginny knew of Harry's love of flying, it wasn't a secret, far from it, all Gryffindor knew how much he loved flying on his broom. He was usually the first in the air and the last down during the Quidditch practice.

"Harry, why did you bring me here if this is your hiding place?" she asked softly, hoping in her heart she knew the answer.

Harry looked at her and smiled shyly, giving a small shrug he said softly, "I know you love flying almost as much as I do and I thought you might enjoy it here."

Ginny gave a small chuckle, "How do you know how much I love to fly?" her heart beating wildly inside her chest. "_He's been watching me!"_ she said to herself.

Harry blushed, "I noticed when we played Quidditch over the summer, it shows in your face and the way you act when you're on a broom."

Ginny blushed at the realization that she had been correct.

"You look like what I think I do when I'm flying," he said sheepishly. "I've seen you sneak out early in the morning at the Burrow when you think no one else is up yet. The sheer joy you show when you are flying free, just reminds me of what I feel when I fly just for the fun of it."

Ginny blushed deeply, Harry had seen her when she didn't know he was watching, when she had been doing something she enjoyed so much.

Harry felt Ginny suddenly tense, she looked at him, fear in her eyes. "You haven't told anyone, have you?" she asked.

Harry knew what she was afraid of, he had heard her brothers always trying to keep her on the ground and had only recently allowed her to join in the family Quidditch games, mainly because of Harry's making the sides uneven. They were constantly telling her to be careful and stay low, not to fly so fast and Ron was probably the worst offender.

"Don't worry Ginny, your secret is safe with me," he said to allay her fears.

Ginny relaxed considerably. "Well if you can keep that secret then I can keep this secret," she said with a smile.

"Good, because this is where I usually come when Ron and Hermione are fighting and it becomes to much for me. I'd hate to have to find a new spot."

Ginny laughed at Harry's statement and the sincerity with which he said it. She sat back like Harry and relaxed, enjoying the view just like Harry was. She was taken by surprise when she felt Harry's hand take hers as their hands came into contact on the bench between them.

She gave him a quick glance out of the corner of her eyes but Harry was just looking off into the distance and she wondered if he was even aware that he had done so.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron watched Harry and Ginny walk away, a huge frown on his face. "What's with Harry?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione glanced at him and shook her head, Ron could be so thick-headed at times. "Ron, I think he was upset because you tried to dictate to him who he could be friends with."

"Wha?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

Hermione gritted her teeth, she was so tired of trying to get him to not speak with his mouth full.

Ron saw her glare and hastily swallowed the mouthful of sandwich that he had. "What do you mean by that?" he asked with a scowl.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What part of Harry's inviting Ginny to lunch didn't you understand?" she asked testily.

"But she told us she wasn't hungry!" Ron stated defensively.

"Really Ron, you just don't understand how a girl's mind works," Hermione said in disgust.

Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Come on, what bloke can do that?"

Hermione threw down her fork, "Not everyone is as thick-headed as you Ronald!" she replied hotly as she stood up. With one last scathing glare she stalked off, leaving a bewildered Ron staring after her as she stomped up the aisle and out the door.

"Completely mental," he muttered to himself, as he turned back to his plate and resumed eating his lunch.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione entered the Common Room hoping to find Harry and Ginny, or at least one or the other. She suspected that something was going on between the two of them and she was curious as to what it was.

Though they had gotten more comfortable around each other whenever Harry had visited the Burrow this past summer, they hadn't seemed that close since they got back to school.

She scanned the room and didn't see either of them. Sighing she made her way up to the second year girl's dorm to see if Ginny was there. When she entered she only saw one of Ginny's year-mates, reading on her bed. "Hey Andrea, have you seen Ginny?"

"Not since this morning," the girl replied, looking up from her book. "Should I tell her you're looking for her when she gets back?"

"No that's OK, I'll catch up to her later. Thanks anyway," Hermione replied. She then made her way back to the Common Room where she found Neville just coming down the stairs.

"Hey Neville, is Harry up in the dorm?"

"No he isn't Hermione. Why do you need him for something?" Neville asked, pleasantly.

"I just wanted to talk to him, nothing urgent or anything," Hermione replied.

Neville shrugged, "Well if I see him I'll let him know you're looking for him. See ya Hermione," the affable Gryffindor said.

Hermione watched Neville walk off out the portrait hole, wondering where Harry and Ginny had gotten to. She had seen them head for the staircase and not out the Main door to the grounds so she knew they had to be in the castle somewhere.

With a huge sigh she headed off to get some of her books. If she was going to sit here and wait for either one to return, she figured she spend it doing something useful.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry woke up slowly, not opening his eyes yet. He was slightly puzzled because he didn't hear the normal snores from his dorm-mates. He was also very aware of something warm pressed into his side.

His eyes opened quickly when he felt the warm thing next to him move. His eyes darted around and took in his surroundings. Off in the distance he could see the setting sun shining on the mountain tops.

He took a quick glance over to see what the warm thing was and he was surprised to see Ginny tucked up into his side, sound asleep. He figured it was her movement of snuggling closer into his side that had woken him up. Some how while they had napped his arm had come up and around her shoulders, pulling her snugly into his side.

She had her head resting on his shoulder closest to her and one hand up on his chest.

The events of the afternoon came flooding back to him. He and Ginny had come up to his favourite hiding place because he had wanted to get away from Hermione and Ron, well more Ron now that he thought about it.

They had been sitting here in the sun, talking quietly about a whole lot of things, sometimes falling into periods of companionable silence. Just enjoying each others company. He guessed sometime in one of those periods they had fallen asleep.

Harry was first a little panicked by their close proximity and intimate posture. He was just about to wake Ginny when he looked down at her. He was taken with how wonderful she looked. Her face was the epitome of serenity, the peacefulness that radiated from her features took Harry's breath away.

Her hair was fanned out and slightly blocking his view of the far side of her face, her lips were slightly parted, shining as if she had just ran her tongue across them. They look so plump and ripe, a glossy red that was one hundred percent natural. They looked oh so delectable, that he was tempted to lean down and kiss her, whatever Ron would think about it.

Harry fought off the urge to kiss her and shifted his view to Ginny's hair. The setting sun was adding more reddish highlights to her already flaming locks.

It looked so soft and inviting he couldn't stop himself from reaching up slowly, his hand shaking as he gently ran his fingers through it. It was so much more than her had anticipated, it was like he was running his fingers through un-spun silk. It was so soft and alluring and as he stroked it he could smell the scent of wild flowers and lavender.

Harry inhaled deeply, letting Ginny's scent fill him. He had never experienced anything like this before, he felt his head spinning as a feeling of utter contentment washed over him. He sighed deeply, revelling in the feelings coursing through him.

Just then Ginny moved again and Harry felt his stomach give a low grumble, he then slowly pulled out his watch, seeing it was just about dinner time.

"Ginny," Harry said softly.

Ginny stirred slightly but did not awaken.

"Ginny," Harry said a little louder, giving her shoulder a slight jiggle.

Ginny stirred sleepily, cracking open one eye "Jus fi more min's Mum," she said sleepily, as she closed her eyes and snuggled back into Harry.

Harry chuckled, "Wake up Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes opened with a start, darting around, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes widened in shock when they came to rest on Harry's. She sat up abruptly, "I'm so sorry Harry," she started, her voice tumbling out of her in a mad rush.

As embarrassed as Harry had felt waking to find Ginny snuggled into him with his arm around her, Harry found her reaction quite humorous.

"It's fine," he said, colouring almost as much as Ginny. "I fell asleep too."

Ginny then focused on Harry's arm around her and Harry thought that she was going to say something to him but she surprised him by blushing further and smiling at him shyly.

She then glanced at the setting sun and asked "What time is it?"

Just about time for dinner," Harry replied with a smile. "I don't know about you but I'm famished."

"Me too," Ginny answered. "That prat ofa brother cut short our lunches," she added with a frown.

"Come on, let's go down to dinner," Harry said, rising and offering his hand to her.

Ginny smiled back, staring into Harry's deep emerald eyes for a moment before taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet.

Harry led her back down onto the regular deck of the Astronomy Tower and then hand in hand they headed to the Great Hall.

**XX HP + GW XX**

And so it progressed, for the next few weeks Harry and Ginny became almost inseparable. Harry helping Ginny revise for her up coming exams and when they weren't studying or Harry was off practicing Quidditch, they could be found in the Common Room, playing Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap or sometimes just sitting in front of the fire talking.

Ron had at first shown his displeasure by shooting daggers at the pair but when Harry had continued to ignore him, Ron finally began to relent or at least tire of being ignored by his best-mate.

Ron and Hermione were still puzzled by the times Harry and Ginny disappeared and couldn't be found. During these episodes Ron would revert to his previous surly self, stomping around the Common Room muttering about what he'd do to Harry, close friend or not.

He was staring at them now as they sat in front of the fire, talking softly, punctuated now and again by Ginny's giggling or Harry's chuckling. It reminded him of when he, Harry and Hermione use to sit around spending time together.

Hermione was sitting across the table from him immersed in her homework, barely acknowledging his presence.

Ron gave another huge sigh as he seethed at Ginny's monopoly of his best mate. He was torn about his feelings for Harry and Ginny, sometimes accepting that Harry was being so distant and at other times totally upset that Harry couldn't understand what he was feeling.

When Ron sighed for the seemingly thousandth time, Hermione closed her book and packed up her essay. "What's the matter Ron?" she asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Come on Hermione, you can't tell me you aren't missing spending time with Harry like we've done in the past," Ron said glumly.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw the tops of Harry's and Ginny's heads as they sat slouched on the couch in front of the fireplace. She could see Harry's hands moving animately as he and Ginny were talking. She heard Ginny's giggles and Harry's laughs, obviously having a good time together.

"Yes Ron, I do miss having Harry with us but I also know that Harry is probably happier than he has ever been in his life."

Ron's shoulders slumped, he knew that Hermione was correct but it still galled him that it was Ginny and not him and Hermione that was the cause.

"But what can we do?" he asked plaintively.

"Do? Do about what?" she asked, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was.

"About Harry spending all his free time with Ginny?" Ron said, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in resignation that she had been correct in her assessment of Ron.

"Ron, look I see it as you have several options available to you. You can accept that Harry is going to want to include Ginny and get over it. It's been your behaviour that has driven Harry away. Another option is to leave things the way they are for now and see what develops though I think if you keep acting the way you are, Harry is unlikely to want to include you.

Ron was beginning to get mad at Hermione. Even though in his heart he knew she was right, he didn't want to admit that.

"You could also do something incredibly stupid like trying to break them up, but if you do you'd better be prepared to suffer the consequences of you get caught doing so," Hermione concluded.

"Do you think breaking them up might work," Ron asked, hoping he was keeping the eagerness out of his voice.

Hermione looked at Ron intently, "Even if you did, I think it would hurt Harry way too much, let alone what it would do to your sister," she said remorsefully.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny before looking back at Hermione, "Well you certainly have given me a lot to think about," he said softly. "I going to go up to my dorm," he added as he rose.

Hermione watched Ron leave, noticing his glance at Harry and Ginny as he left. Shaking her head she opened her textbook at the spot she had marked and went back to working on her essay.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry sat thinking in his favourite hiding spot, waiting for Ginny to join him after he last class for the day. He was reflecting back on the past several weeks and how they seemed like a dream come true, he didn't think he'd ever been happier that he was at this moment.

He was ecstatic t the moment, they had announced today that there would be a Halloween Dance this year, and best of all it wasn't going to be a formal Ball. He couldn't wait for Ginny to arrive because he wanted nothing more than to ask her to the Dance.

He couldn't think of a better person to ask than his best friend. The smile on his face almost made him hurt from the size of it.

Harry sat up, woken from his thoughts as he heard the door to the Tower open and he was a bundle of nerves waiting for Ginny to arrive. It wasn't long before he heard her footsteps on the stairs and then the top of her head with it's glorious mane of flaming red hair appeared.

Harry's smile fell from his face as he saw the scowl on Ginny's face and he could tell she was very upset.

"What's wrong Ginny?" he asked, concerned about her mood.

"The bloody Dance!" she said vehemently.

Harry felt his stomach do flip-flops. Maybe she didn't want to go to the dance at all, let alone with him.

"Wh-what about it?" he asked tentatively.

Ginny flopped down next to him on the bench, tossing her book bag onto the floor nearby.

"I think virtually every unattached boy in this school has asked me to go to the bloody thing today," she said, sitting with her arms tightly across her chest. "First it was Colin and Edward, then Stewart and that prat Dean had the nerve to ask me. The topper was probably Seamus, like I'd go with that Lothario,," she said bitterly.

The whole time Ginny was ranting, Harry's heart was dropping deeper and deeper into his chest.

Then this afternoon it wasn't bad enough that almost every Gryffindor had been badgering me then it started with the Claws and the Puffs. Godric it was annoying," Ginny spat.

"I guess that you really don't want to go then," Harry said softly, his eyes downcast, the disappointment showing on his face.

Ginny heard the drop in Harry's voice and she looked at him wide-eyed. Panicking at the impression that she had given Harry.

"Well I didn't say that," she said quickly.

"Well then what's the problem?" Harry asked, a glimmer of hope rising in him.

"Ah, well, you see, it's just that the one who I really want to go with hasn't asked me yet and I'd rather not go if I can't go with him," Ginny said cryptically.

"Oh," Harry replied, his hopes dropping again. "So what's this bloke like?" he asked. Harry figured that if he couldn't go at least if Ginny could get her mystery guy to ask her, he'd do anything to help make her happy.

Ginny sighed, wondering how to get Harry to understand who she wanted to go with. "Well, let's see, he's probably the most kind and giving person I've ever met. He makes me happy just being with him, he's funny yet can be serious when he needs to be. He loves Quidditch almost as much as I do, would do anything for his friends. To me he's just about perfect."

Harry's head was spinning, he couldn't fathom who Ginny was talking about, obviously Ginny was exaggerating this guy's qualities because he sure didn't know anyone who fit that description.

Ginny could see the confusion in Harry's eyes and she chuckled to herself, sometimes Harry could be just as thick-headed as her brother.

She teased him just a little more, "I love it when he holds my hand, most of the time he does it with out really knowing it, the few times he's held me in his arms have been a dream come true for me," she said softly.

Harry looked at her questioningly, "Do I know him?" he asked, searching his brain desperately.

"I'm sure you do," she said, trying hard to stifle the smile that was creeping onto her face. "Probably better than I do," she said, letting a small giggle exscape.

Harry looked at her totally bewildered now.

Ginny finally took pity on him, "Harry the one I want to go with is my best friend," she said as she reached out and laid her hand on his, looking into his eyes.

She saw the light of recognition begin to form so she kept talking. "He has the most gorgeous eyes that make me melt when ever he looks into mine, he has the most unruly hair that I find irresistible, and I want to run my hands through it. But the really big thing is is the most unassuming, wonderful guy I've ever met."

"He is?" Harry managed to squeak out.

"Yes," Ginny said softly as she leaned in toward him. "And he has this sexy scar right on his forehead," she added reaching out to brush her fingertips across it.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, somehow he still had a hard time understanding that she was speaking about him. Yes he had the scar but he didn't think he fit the other qualities that she had listed.

Ginny saw his eyes come alive with his understanding and she thought she'd never seen someone so happy as Harry obviously was. Before she could react Harry had grabbed her and tightly crushed her to his chest in a hug that rivalled those of her mother.

Though she was sure that her ribs would ache tomorrow she returned his hug just as fervently as Harry was hugging her.

"Ginny, would you go to the dance with me," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes Harry, I will," she whispered back.

Harry relaxed his grip and looked deeply into her eyes, his smile lighting up his face. Then to Ginny's surprise but certain she wanted just as much, Harry gently leaned in, meeting her halfway as their lips came together in their first kiss.

As kisses went it wasn't truly earth shaking or overly passionate but it was perfect for the two who shared it.

Ginny leaned in after they broke apart and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, feeling content and safer than she had since she had come to Hogwarts. Though they hadn't exchanged words they both knew that they had found the person that they wanted to be with. A non-verbal understanding that they were now a couple and though they didn't know where their relationship would lead, for now it was enough that they were together.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N:** Another instalment done, I hope you enjoyed it. A little different from the previous ones but perfectly plausible as far as I'm concerned.

As always please take the time to review.


	15. OotP: Meeting at the Hogshead

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**OotP: Meeting at the Hog's Head**

"_**Well time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."**_

Harry watched everyone leave in twos and threes. He had mixed feelings about the reception he had gotten. The biggest surprise though had been Ginny's boyfriend, Michael Corner, getting up and stomping out halfway through the meeting.

When Harry had refused to give any information about Cedric Diggory's death, he had gotten quite shirty and after a brief argument with Ginny he had left along with his two house-mates that had come with them.

Harry noticed that Ginny didn't seem very upset about it though she did seem a little angry. She and Luna Lovegood were the last to leave before he, Ron and Hermione exited.

They had just turned back onto the main street when they heard Ginny's voice raised in anger. "I told you that if you left we were through Michael! What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Listen Ginny, I don't see why you are so adamant that Potter is telling the truth. I mean look what Professor Umbridge has been saying," Michael hotly.

Ginny's eyes blazed, "If you believe anything that she has to say, I certainly don't want to have anything to do with you," she yelled as she turned to walk away.

Michael's hand reached out and he grabbed Ginny's arm, trying to prevent her from leaving. By that time Harry, Ron and Hermione had caught up with the arguing pair.

"Let go of me Michael!" Ginny said vehemently.

"Yeah, let go of my sister, you prat!" Ron bellowed as he stormed up.

Ginny still struggled to free her arm from her ex-boyfriend's grasp as Ron reached for Michael Corner's hand that had a hold of Ginny.

Harry was uncertain about what to do, his first thought was to hex Corner into next week but he was afraid of hitting Ron or Ginny. It was right then that things went pear shaped in a hurry.

Michael finally let go of Ginny and pulled his wand attempting to curse Ron, but his aim was poor and Ron was able to duck under the spell, but unfortunately that meant Ginny was the recipient of the curse.

Harry watched in horror as Ginny spun as the spell hit her, he didn't catch what spell had been cast as his attention was focused on Ginny. Harry saw the spell strike and he reached for her. Ginny's eyes where shut tight by the time Harry could see her face again as she started to fall to the ground. He acted instinctively, reaching out with his Seeker honed reflexes and caught her before she could hit the ground.

He looked at her in shock, her lip was split, bleeding quite heavily and her cheek was already bruising from whatever spell had hit her. He was vaguely aware of Ron's angry response as he heard in the background the sounds of fighting and yelling, but Harry's thoughts were only for the injured young woman in his arms.

Looking at her face, Harry made a snap decision, he picked Ginny up and began to run back to Hogwarts. He didn't notice that Hermione was following him as fast as she could or the fact that Fred and George had shown up in support of Ron.

After what seemed like forever Harry found himself at the stairs leading onto the Castle. Even though his arms and back ached from carrying Ginny, he didn't pause in the slightest.

He did slow for a moment when Ginny gave a low moan, her eyes fluttering open and she looked around wildly, for a moment she tried to struggle against Harry's hold on her but as soon as Harry spoke, "Shh, It's OK Ginny, it's me Harry. I've got you, please don't struggle, you'll make me drop you." she settled back into his arms.

"OK, Harry," Ginny replied softly. "What happened and why does my face and lip hurt so much?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked as he climbed the stairs toward the Hospital Wing.

"I was arguing with Michael and he grabbed me after I told him we were through," Ginny said after a moment. "but after that I don't remember anything," she said with a frown.

"Well that was about the time Ron and I showed up and as Ron tried to get Michael to let go of you, he tried to curse Ron and missed completely. Unfortunately he hit you instead," Harry told her as he reached the Hospital Wing's doors.

Pushing his way through the doors Harry began calling out "Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey, help please!"

The Matron came out of her office, "What seems to be the trouble Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny Weasley has been injured and needs attention," he said as he reached the first bed, which was empty, where he gently placed her.

The Matron came over quickly and took one look at the injuries, her eyes narrowing and a stern look settled on her face. "Who cursed Miss Weasley?"

"It was Michael Corner," Harry said lowly.

The Matron looked at him in surprise, "Her boyfriend?" she asked incredulously.

"My Ex-boyfriend,"Ginny said emphatically, as she tried to sit up. "Ow," she moaned as she grabbed her head, laying back down quickly.

"Please remain still, Miss Weasley," the Matron said gently. "Now let's see if we can't get you sorted out," she added as she drew her wand.

She quickly healed Ginny's lip and bruised cheek, she tutted over the fact that there was a hairline fracture of her cheek bone, which she healed in a trice.

"What was that boy thinking," the matron said, more to herself than anyone else, "using a bludgeoning curse against another student. Good thing it was a mild one or he could have seriously hurt or killed someone."

She then went and retrieved several potions. "Here, take this Pain Potion, it will help with your head-ache."

Ginny drank the potion, making a face at the deeply bitter taste, "Godric, that's awful," she said.

Harry gave a small chuckle, earning him a glare from Ginny, "What's so funny Harry?"

"Sorry Ginny, seeing you making that face just reminded me of all the times I've had to take them and I didn't find them any better tasting than you did," Harry replied, still smiling.

Ginny couldn't help herself, she gave a chuckle too. She then settled back into her pillow, "I want to thank you Harry, it must have been something for you to carry me all the way back from Hogsmeade."

Harry blushed at Ginny's praise, "It was nothing, really. I just did what needed to be done," he said softly. He looked at her with great concern, she looked very pale yet and he hoped it wasn't some lingering effect from the curse that had struck her.

Ginny looked wanly at Harry as she laid there, she was suddenly feeling very tired and was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She so wanted to do nothing more than go to sleep.

"Miss Weasley, you must remain awake," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Ginny shifted on the bed so she was sitting more upright, "Could you give me some Pepper Up Potion?" she asked the matron.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, it would interfere with the other potion I gave you. Mixing them is not a good idea," the matron replied.

Madam Pomfrey's talk with Ginny was interrupted by a Floo call from the Deputy Headmistress, "Poppy you need to get to Hogsmeade, we have several students that have been injured in a confrontation."

"What happened Minerva?" she asked as she began to grab her Medi-witch bag.

"There was some kind of altercation in Hogsmeade and several of our students have suffered injuries. You need to get there as soon as you can," Minerva said.

"I'll be right there Minerva," the matron answered.

Turning to Harry she said "Mr. Potter, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Miss Weasley until I return. Make sure she stays awake and in half an hour she needs to take the green potion. I trust you can handle that?"

Harry swallowed hard, it seemed easy enough but this was the first time handling anything medical related and Ginny's well being was in his hands. Harry had secretly been having feelings for Ron's sister but since she had been going out with someone he hadn't been able to act upon them.

Taking a deep breath he nodded, "I'll take care of her," he said with a confidence that he didn't feel totally. Sure it seemed simple enough but the possible results if something went wrong could be catastrophic.

"Good," Madam Pomfrey said as she headed out.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and he looked at her nervously. This was the first time he was spending any time alone with her.

He glanced over at her as she lay on the bed and she was looking at him intently. He couldn't read her expression and he found he couldn't hold her gaze. Looking back up at her he noticed her eyes getting heavy and her head was nodding.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, sitting down next to her bed.

Ginny perked up a little and smiled tiredly at Harry. "Hi Harry, I want to thank you again for taking care of me," she said shyly. As soon as she had finished speaking her eyes began to drift shut again.

"Come on Ginny, Madam Pomfrey said you needed to stay awake," Harry said, a touch of panic in his voice.

"Well then you need to talk to me and keep me interested," Ginny said, smiling again at Harry tiredly.

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" he asked sincerely.

Ginny smiled goofily at Harry and he wondered if it had anything to do with her head injury or the potion she had taken. Then smiling shyly at him, she said "What do you think of me?"

Harry noticed that her eyes looked more lively than they had and as much as he didn't wish to talk about this topic he knew he had to keep her awake.

"I think you're pretty special," he said hesitantly, his eyes darting to Ginny's and back to looking at his hands.

"Yeah? What makes me so special in your eyes?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding more awake.

"_Damn, how can she ask the questions I least want to answer?"_ Harry asked himself. Looking back up at Ginny, he screwed up his Gryffindor courage and said, "Well you're very powerful and independent, even though you come from a big family and have six older brothers who want to protect you, you still manage to do what you want to do."

"Like what?" Ginny asked, a smile on her face.

"Well, like learning to fly on a broom, even when they didn't want to teach you," Harry said.

"Anything else?" Ginny pressed.

Harry gave a small chuckle but held his tongue.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, a frown on her face.

"I was just thinking about your prowess with the Bat-Bogie Hex," Harry replied. "I mean it certainly keeps your brothers in their places and I don't know of anyone who would want to be the recipient of it," Harry replied, smiling at Ginny.

"So what else makes me special?" Ginny pressed.

Harry stared at her for a moment, feeling his face starting to flush he tired to look away from the petite witch in front of him.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny said softly.

It was her gently voice that drew Harry's eyes back to Ginny, something about the way she sounded took a lot of the embarrassment out of his thoughts.

"It's just I think you have the most amazing hair," Harry said, tracing her hair with his eyes, before looking back into Ginny's. Then before he could think about stopping himself he added, "It's so long and silky looking, the way it frames your face makes you look oh so beautiful."

Ginny blushed at Harry's praise, never before did she have an inkling that he had thoughts like these about her.

Harry then looked deep into her eyes, "Then there are your eyes, they are simply the most wonderful eyes I have ever looked at, they are the perfect shade of brown, like a deep chocolate but flecked with gold. They seem to just invite me in," Harry all but whispered.

"They do?" Ginny squeaked in surprise.

Harry suddenly broke eye contact, thinking he had gone to far. "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to ah well, sound like some kind of stalker or something. He had turned his head away from Ginny, feeling both ashamed and somehow elated that he had spoken about his feelings.

Sighing at his perceived mistake Harry jumped a little when he felt Ginny's hand come to rest on his shoulder. Unable to help himself he slowly turned back to her, expecting to see her shock and outrage at his boldness, after all it wasn't like they had ever spent much time in each others company, let alone being alone with each other.

Instead of outrage, Harry was surprised to see not outrage but a gentle kindness along with her own surprise.

"Harry, I never knew you though things like that about me," she said softly.

Harry looked down, again having a hard time meeting Ginny's eyes. "Yeah well, by the time I started to figure things out you were going out with Corner and I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness."

"Oh," was all Ginny said.

She looked at him intently for several moments before saying "Harry do you like me?"

Harry felt like he was caught in a spotlight, "Ah, yes Ginny, I like you," he said hesitantly.

"How much Harry? How much do you like me?" Ginny said softly but with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

Harry looked at Ginny and he somehow knew that this wasn't the time for half measures or hesitant answers. _" In for a penny, in for a pound" _he thought to himself. "I like you a lot Ginny, quite a lot" he said his face colouring again.

"OH," Ginny replied again. She sat very still for several moment before she lifted her arm and was about to hit herself on the head, but with his Seeker hone reflexes kicking in again Harry reached out and caught hold of her wrist.

"Blows to the head are not a good idea, if I understood what Pomfrey was saying," Harry said seriously.

Ginny stared at Harry, "You're right but I felt I deserved a smack to the head," she said with a small chuckle.

"What for?" Harry asked, confused by her actions.

"Because I've been a right royal prat," Ginny replied. "Do you have any idea how long I've had a thing for you?" she asked pointedly.

"No, not really. I know Ron and Hermione had said you had a crush on me when you were younger but Hermione had told me you had gotten over it," Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I could kill that girl," she muttered.

"Yes I had a crush on you when I was a kid, as far back as I can remember I always wanted to meet and be with the "Boy-Who-Lived"," Ginny said making the quote marks with her hands. "but that all changed when you saved me from Tom in the Chamber, Harry," Ginny added softly.

It was Harry's turn to answer with a curt "Oh!"

"Yes, Oh!" Ginny said shaking her head in frustration.

Harry looked very thoughtful, "You know thinking back on it, that was when I started to see you for someone else besides Ron's kid sister. Seeing you laying there in the Chamber so pale and still, it broke my heart and I saw you for an individual for the first time," he said lowly.

"Why didn't you say something or at least try to become my friend?" Ginny asked, her voice strained by her emotions.

"I guess because of Ron," Harry said regretfully. "I didn't want to lose his friendship, he was the first friend I'd ever had."

Ginny's annoyance with Harry evaporated in an instant, she could tell there was much more behind that statement than Harry was letting on.

Very gently and softly Ginny said "Tell me about your childhood."

Harry's eyes came up to hers in a flash and she saw fear and panic in them, then it slowly faded, his eyes drifted down, looking at where his hand picked at the edge of the blanket on Ginny's bed but she could tell he wasn't seeing that.

Slowly his eyes came back up and met hers. "Promise you'll never tell anyone?" he asked, his voice laden with emotion.

"I promise," Ginny replied, taking his hand in hers.

Harry looked at his hand in hers with a detached air, like he was seeing someone else's hand in hers.

Slowly Harry began to recount the years he had spent at the Dursley's, with each passing moment Ginny's heart breaking a bit more. By the time Harry had finished Ginny had tears streaming down her face. "_How could anyone do something like that to a child?"_ she asked herself.

As Harry finished he looked up at Ginny noticing her tears for the first time. So absorbed had he been in recounting his time at his relatives he hadn't noticed how upset she had become.

"Hey now, what are you crying for?" he asked tenderly, trying to make his voice sound upbeat.

Ginny just continued to sob quietly so Harry pulled her into a hug. "It's OK, really. I've survived worse. Though it's no picnic it's better than facing down Riddle."

Ginny pulled back slightly so she could look into Harry's eyes. "Don't you see, that's what makes it all the more horrible. What should be a refuge for you is nothing but another source of pain for you," she said her sobs starting to come harder now.

Not knowing what to say, Harry just pulled Ginny back into himself until her head rested on his shoulder. He felt Ginny clinging to him tightly and he realized that he liked having her in his arms.

Instinctively he began to make soft calming noises and his hand started to rub her back in small circles, an image flashed into his mind of his mother holding him as an infant and comforting him when he had been upset about something.

He felt a sense of peace descend upon him and somehow he knew that feeling was transferring to Ginny and he felt her begin to relax into his embrace.

"That feels nice," she said softly, her face tucked into the hollow of his neck.

"I'm glad I could help," Harry replied tenderly, "after all, I'm the one who made you cry," he added.

"It's not your fault Harry," Ginny said earnestly. "Dumbledore should be ashamed for sending you back there every summer."

Harry had no answer to that statement, he had always wondered the same thing. Though they had never talked outright about his situation at the Dursley's, things that Dumbledore had said let Harry know that he had to be aware of what was going on at his relatives.

Harry and Ginny remained as they were for several minutes, neither speaking, both just enjoying having someone warm and comforting in their arms.

Harry was the one who broke the silence. "I told you what I think about you, how about you return the favour," he said softly.

He felt Ginny squirm in his grasp for a few moments and he thought she was going to dodge the question but then to his surprise she began to speak softly, keeping her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Harry you are without a doubt the most kind, caring, giving person I have ever met. I mean you came to rescue me down in the Chamber when you didn't really even know me. All I was to you was Ron's kid sister, someone who couldn't even speak coherently in your presence," Ginny said so softly, Harry had to listen hard to hear her.

"You continually fight for what is right, you put others before yourself and then there is your eyes, my god you have gorgeous eyes, an emerald green that makes my knees go weak just to see them and then your hair, I know you struggle with it being so unruly but all I want to do is run my hands through it,"she continued. Harry could tell she was blushing because he could feel the heat radiating into his neck where her head was resting.

In reaction Harry could feel his own face blushing in unison with Ginny's. He was so unused to receiving praise that he had a hard time accepting it.

Ginny snuggled tighter into Harry and she whispered, "I feel so safe here in your arms."

Harry gulped in surprise. He had to admit he enjoyed having Ginny in his arms and it was probably the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced, even flying on a broom was secondary. This thought shocked him, never before had he experienced anything like he was right at this moment.

Harry got concerned when he noticed that Ginny had become very still, she wasn't supposed to fall asleep and he was worried he had failed in his task.

"Ginny," he said softly.

"What Harry?" was her immediate reply.

"I was just checking to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep. Pomfrey would have my hide," he said with a chuckle.

"She can't have it," Ginny said softly.

Harry was afraid to ask why so he just let is go. He was just happy that she was still conscious and seemed to be OK.

Harry couldn't help himself as he reached up with one hand and gently ran it through Ginny's hair. It felt so much better than he had imagined. It was so soft and silky and by stroking his hand through it he smelled her amazing fragrance as it filled his nostrils.

He breathed in deeply, loving the reaction it caused in him. She smelled of wildflowers with a hint of berries. She smelled of outdoors and gently summer nights, his mind filling with images of laying in a meadow, of soft kisses and gently touches, of sunlit afternoons and quiet evenings. Peace and contentment filled him up and the intensity of it shook him down to the very recesses of his being.

Ginny felt Harry shudder as he hugged her tighter to him, "What is it Harry?" she asked full of concern.

Harry was too tied up in his emotions to answer, he just clung to her tighter still.

"Are you OK?" Ginny asked, starting to get very worried about him.

All Harry could do was nod his head to let her know that it wasn't anything bad. He took several deep breaths trying to reign in his runaway emotions. Finally his breathing and racing heart came back to near normal. He opened his eyes to see Ginny staring into his.

Ginny had became very afraid when she had heard Harry's heart begin to race and then she felt his shudder while holding him, she gently pulled back so she could see his face and she was stunned by the variety of emotions that she could see playing themselves out.

She then saw Harry's eyes open as he fought for control and she was totally shocked with what she saw there, something she had only dreamed about but never really expected to see. She saw nothing but Love pouring forth from his gaze and the intensity of it filled her with awe.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but she never had the chance as Harry's mouth crushed down onto hers, taking her to heights she never had even dreamed of. The kiss stole all coherent thoughts from her, all she was aware of was Harry's mouth on hers and since she had opened hers to speak, Harry's tongue found it's way into her mouth and he took command of hers.

Ginny moaned with the feelings filling her, the world was spinning, her eyes had closed and she hung tightly to Harry, her only anchor as her senses fought to right themselves.

"Well that's certainly an unusual way to keep a patient awake," they heard behind them.

Ginny and Harry parted like an electric shock had ran between them. They both blushed furiously as they took in the sight of a very amused Madam Pomfrey. She was smiling which made everything seem all that much more bizarre.

"If you'll just wait outside the screen, Mr Potter," the matron said, still smiling at the embarrassed couple.

Harry took one last glance at Ginny who smiled shyly at him as he departed. Harry's mind was in turmoil, he hadn't expected what had just happened. It had just happened. No thought had gone into it but it had felt so right, so good and it was obvious that Ginny's reaction was the same, as far as he could tell. Then there was Madam Pomfrey, just smiling at them, not yelling or scolding them and asking him to wait, not banishing him from the Hospital Wing.

It was one very confused Harry who sat down to wait. While he did his thoughts couldn't but help centre on Ginny, the way she had felt in his arms, her intoxicating fragrance and the way she had returned the kiss. Just the memory of it made Harry shudder with its intensity.

His revelry was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey moving the screen out of the way, revealing Ginny who was smiling at him.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a look that he couldn't read, she was smirking, like she was trying hard not to smile but failing miserably at it. "Mr. Potter," she said, trying to sound stern, but again not quite carrying it off. "I want you to escort Miss Weasley back to the Gryffindor Tower. I think you should find that a not too onerous task"

Harry smiled in spite of himself, yes he wouldn't find that task onerous at all.

"You'll have to make sure she remains quiet the rest of this afternoon. Are you willing to take that responsibility?" she asked.

Nodding his head vigorously he replied "Yes Madam Pomfrey, I'll keep a close eye on her."

The matron smiled at him as Ginny came over to him. "Well off you two go," she said amicably.

Harry and Ginny wasted no time in leaving the Hospital, at first just glancing shyly at one another but as soon as the doors closed behind them Harry reached out his hand towards Ginny.

He was surprised when she didn't take it, instead she stepped to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist and tucked into him. Smiling he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tighter into his side.

He felt Ginny sigh in contentment and as he glanced at her he couldn't help but give her a tender kiss on her forehead.

They walked on in silence until they were almost back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ginny hesitated and then pulled Harry toward the door of a nearby classroom.

Looking up into his eyes she said "I think we should talk before going back in there."

Harry could see a little uncertainty in her eyes and he understood her worry. "OK," he replied, letting Ginny lead him in and then close the door behind them.

He could see Ginny fighting her emotions, looking very nervous. "What's the matter Ginny?" he asked softly.

Ginny sighed deeply. "I want to know where we stand Harry."

Harry nodded, even though he felt in his heart the changes that had taken place in the Hospital he knew that they hadn't spoken about what their relationship had become.

"Well I was hoping that you'd be my girl, that is if you want to," Harry said softly.

Harry saw Ginny relax as she rolled her eyes as she smiled. "I've wanted that since I was three years old," she said with a laugh.

Harry started towards her and she met him half way, their arms open and they enveloped each other in a tight embrace. They both leaned their heads back without releasing their hold and then kissed each other.

Just as in the Hospital, the intensity of the kiss overwhelmed the both of them and they almost fell over. Harry once more pulling Ginny tightly into his body as he buried his face in her hair, taking in a huge breath of her fragrance.

"Godric," Ginny said breathlessly. "I never knew I could feel like this for another person."

"Me neither," Harry said in reply.

"Somehow I feel more complete," Ginny said into his chest as she snuggled into Harry's crushing embrace.

"So do I Ginny," Harry said, his voice choked with emotion. His mind spun as images flashed though his mind again, it was a kaleidoscope of multiple scenes, from his parents and him as a child, to the images of him and Ginny that he had imaged as he kissed her for the first time. He also saw him and Ginny with children that had to be theirs, a mixture of green eyes, red-hair along with brown eyes and black hair.

So overwhelming was the visions Harry staggered and would have fallen if Ginny hadn't been holding him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice laden with concern.

Harry opened his eyes and locked his gaze on Ginny. "More than all right," he replied tenderly, his gaze never leaving Ginny's eyes, a broad smile filling his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I, ah well saw things," he replied hesitantly.

"What things?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Your going to think I'm completely barmy," Harry replied.

Ginny just gave him a questioning look, imploring him to share what he had envisioned with her.

"First I saw me with my parents and then us together, sharing quiet times, sunlit meadows and peaceful evenings and then I saw us with children, our children," he said with an awed reverence.

Ginny smiled at him, "That sounds wonderful," she said softly, resting her head back on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on," Harry said, gently leading Ginny towards the door. "We should be getting back."

Ginny just kept herself tucked into Harry's side as he led them the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

No one seemed to notice them as they came back into the Common Room. The place was a hub of activity, most everyone excited about their trips to Hogsmeade.

Harry led Ginny over to the couch in front of the fireplace and they sat down, Ginny remaining tucked tightly into Harry's side, his arm draped around her shoulders as they remained separate from the all the activity happening around them.

It was a little while later when the portrait hole opened and Ron, Hermione and the Twins came storming into the room.

Ron made his way over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting but he was so aggravated he didn't notice Ginny tucked into Harry's side.

He and Hermione were obviously having a row, "Listen Hermione, I don't care! That git had it coming! Trying to hex me and then hitting Ginny, he's lucky I didn't kill him," Ron said hotly.

"But Ron, you're a Prefect!" Hermione countered, though with less enthusiasm.

Harry could see Fred and George following behind, keeping their distance but smiling just the same.

"What did you want me to do, dock him and his friends a few points?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, no, not really, but you should have gotten a teacher to handle it," Hermione said half-heartedly.

"Hermione! We were in Hogsmeade, he's the one who pulled a wand first. Just because we finished it doesn't mean we were responsible," Ron stated. He then turned to Harry, "Don't you agree?"

It was then that everyone noticed Ginny's proximity to Harry. Ron had a stunned look on his face. Hermione, though she looked surprised, was smiling widely at the couple on the couch.

The Twins though had devious smiles on their faces, enough to make Harry worried.

"Well looky here George," said Fred, his face alight with his smile.

"Oh ho! Little Ginny-kins and her saviour," Said George, his face as alive as his twin's.

Harry was watching them carefully but he was snapped out of his stupor by Ginny. "Listen you two, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave Harry alone. Do I make myself clear!" she said lowly but emphatically.

Harry was surprised when the Twins demeanour changed instantly. "Aw Ginny, we didn't mean anything by it," said George.

"You know we'd never cause Harry any permanent harm," Fred said.

Ginny didn't back down though, "If you do anything to him you'll answer to me! Got it!"

Fred and George nodded contritely and sat down in a couple of nearby arm chairs.

Ginny then turned her attention to Ron who was still standing in front of them, his jaw hanging open, his eyes open wide in shock.

"W-when did this happen?" he stuttered.

"This afternoon," Ginny replied, a little smugly.

"But, but," Ron stammered.

"No buts, Ron. You're his best mate, I'm his girlfriend. Understand!" Ginny said emphatically.

Ron stood there staring until Hermione came up behind him and gave him a gentle poke, "Just say, Yes Ginny," she said softly into his ear.

As if in a trance Ron nodded and said mechanically "Yes Ginny."

Harry and the others couldn't help but laugh, rousing Ron, who looked around bewilderedly. Hermione took him by the elbow and led him over to the other couch, sitting him down.

She then looked back at Harry and Ginny, her face beaming. She said softly to the new couple, but mainly to Harry. "It's about time."

Harry locked eyes with her and shifted his gaze pointedly to Ron and arched his eyebrows questioningly.

Hermione sighed and mouthed to him, "Some day," then she gave him a wan smile.

The Twins then got up, "Hey any of you hungry?" said Fred.

"It's dinner time," added George.

"Dinner?" asked Ron, his demeanour returning to normal "Yeah lets go, I'm starved."

The rest of them laughed.

"When aren't you hungry?" asked Harry.

They all got up and headed for the portrait hole and ultimately the Great Hall. They were all talking animatedly except Harry and Ginny. Ginny was once again tucked into Harry's side and they just looked at one another, smiling, neither paying the slightest attention to what the others were saying, just happy to be together at last.

**XX HP+GW XX**

**A/N: Here's the latest instalment in this series. Some may think things progress a bit fast but in my view this is because they have both been harbouring pent up feelings for the other for a very long time and those feelings take over.**

**As always please take the time to review.**


	16. HBP:What Harry Smelled in the Amortentia

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**HBP: What Harry Smelled in the Amortentia**

"_**It's Amortentia!"**_

"_**It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"**_

"_**It's the most powerful love potion in the world," said Hermione.**_

"_**Quite Right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"**_

"_**And the steam rising in the characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell different to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell fresh mown grass and new parchment and -"**_

_**But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.**_

Slughorn replied but all that Harry heard was a mumbling noise in the background.

He was to busy identifying his own scents, first was treacle tart and then broom polish but the third bewildered him, he smelled a wonderful flowery scent, laced with hints of lavender.

The scent seemed so familiar but for the life of him he couldn't place it. He felt that he should know its source but it's identity eluded him.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to Slughorn and his explanation of the remaining potions.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry was ecstatic, with the help of the instructions in the borrowed potions text book he had won the small bottle of _Felix Felicis._ Of course Hermione was totally put out at being out done and had glared at him in disapproval, but Harry didn't care, he had a feeling that the little bottle would be very important in the future.

So wrapped up in his thoughts as he sat in the Common Room before lunch it took him several moments to realize that he had caught a whiff of the flowery scent that he had smelled in the Amortentia.

He looked around quickly to see if he could discover the source of the tantalizing fragrance but he didn't see anyone or anything close by. Frustrated, he frowned and stared into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she came over and sat down.

Harry glanced at her, and even though she was his close friend he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the fragrance he had smelled in the love potion. "Well I, ah, nothing really," Harry muttered.

Hermione's one eyebrow shot up as she looked at Harry critically. But she remained silent. She knew something was troubling Harry but she didn't have a clue as to what it was and she had learned that she couldn't press him or he'd just get all defensive and withdrawn.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next several days were quite frustrating for Harry. He kept smelling the flowery scent but he still couldn't track down the source.

Sometimes he'd smell it in the Common Room, sometimes in the halls between classes or in the Great Hall during meals but he still couldn't find the source.

He knew that Ron and Hermione were watching him, probably thinking he was going completely nutters but he just couldn't bring himself to confide in them, the whole thing was much to personal to share.

He had taken to trying to see if he could figure out a pattern to the times he smelled "The Scent", as he had started to call it.

So far he had established that he never smelled it in his dorm or during any of his classes. The only slight exception to that was once he had smelled it when he was first walking into his D.A.D.A class and he had caught a brief hint of it, so light and fleeting he had almost convinced himself he had imagined it.

Other than that, he noticed it seemed to happen fairly regularly between classes, but if it was someone's perfume he couldn't determine who's it was because there were just too many people around and he was beginning to think he'd never figure it out. He knew if it was someone's perfume, then that person had to be a Gryffindor because of the few times he had noticed it the Common Room, that did give him some hope but with each passing day he began to doubt more and more.

He was almost getting to the point of giving up or, shudder, asking Hermione for some help, though he wasn't sure what she could do to help.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione was beginning to become quite concerned about Harry. Something had been bothering him for several weeks now and he was becoming more and more distracted, though he was refusing to admit it.

She'd noticed his constantly looking around as if he was looking or searching for someone or something, but when ever she asked he just brushed her off, saying it was nothing.

She had asked Ron if he had noticed anything unusual but Ron had just shrugged his shoulders and said he hadn't noticed anything and that maybe Hermione was mistaken.

She had finally come to the conclusion that she would have to confront Harry and make him talk, but she was finding it difficult to get him alone. She had decided that this had gone on long enough and if Ron wouldn't help she'd just have to do it on her own and she vowed that she wouldn't stop till she had cornered Harry and gotten the truth out of him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry was hurrying back to the Common Room, trying to avoid Hermione. She had that look in her eyes and he knew that she wasn't going to allow him to get away with the same old answers.

He was following a group of third and fourth years when he saw Hermione up ahead, scanning the crowded hallway. He took a quick look about and ducked into one of the lesser known hidden passages. It was extremely narrow and took a very circuitous route, but any means of escape was worth it as far as Harry was concerned.

He had just ducked into the passage and taken several steps away from the entrance when he collided heavily with someone coming the opposite way. They fell in a heap, a tangle of arms and legs.

Harry was about to say something when his nose was filled with the very fragrance that had been plaguing him for the last month or so.

He was so stunned that he froze, wishing desperately that he could see who was laying underneath him. His mind was racing and he wasn't paying any attention to what the girl laying beneath him was saying, and it was definitively a girl, the contours of her body left no doubt about that fact.

Dimly in the background he was aware that the girl was speaking again.

"Excuse me," the girl said, a bit testily, "could you please get off of me."

Harry's head jerked in surprise, the girl's voice finally penetrating into his brain. "G-Ginny?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny replied, surprised just as much as Harry was.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. Then more to himself he added lowly, "It's you, I can't believe it's you."

"What's that?" Ginny asked. "What do you mean you can't believe it's me?" But then she realized that maybe he was referring to something else.

Harry felt Ginny shift underneath him and he realized that he must be heavy laying on her. He attempted to get up but his robes were somehow caught beneath Ginny's body and also caught on something sticking out of the wall.

Ginny felt Harry struggling, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry quit his struggling, "I'm stuck," he replied in frustration.

Ginny tried to free her arms but the one on the side to the wall was caught inside of Harry's robes and of course that was the side stuck beneath Ginny. After much struggling she was finally able to free her other arm but she was unable to reach far enough over Harry's back to do any good.

"Can you reach your wand?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, how about you?" Ginny asked in reply.

"No, unfortunately it's in the pocket that's trapped beneath you," Harry said with a frustrated sigh.

Ginny took stock of their situation and couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny," Harry growled softly.

All that did was make Ginny giggle harder. "I was just thinking of all the times growing up when I would have done just about anything to be alone with you." she said softly, blushing furiously and glad that they were in the dark so that Harry couldn't see her face.

Harry was stunned at Ginny's admission and the both fell silent for several moments, lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny broke the silence, "What did you mean when you said I was the one?" she asked shyly.

"Oh! Well I, ah, you see, well," Harry stammered before falling silent once more.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

Ginny felt Harry take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If I tell you, you're going to think I'm daft," he said lowly to her.

"Why would I think that?" she asked.

Harry sighed again, for some reason he felt compelled to tell Ginny the full story even though he was feeling quite embarrassed about it.

"Well it started at the beginning of the year, first week as a matter of fact," Harry said as he started to tell the story.

"What did?" Ginny asked, puzzled by Harry's beginning.

"Well if you don't interrupt, I'll tell you," Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Sorry," Ginny replied, smiling back at him even though she couldn't see him in the dark.

Harry could tell Ginny was smiling, it was something in her voice that conveyed that fact to him. "It was during our first potions class with Slughorn," Harry said, his mind drifting back to that day. "He was showing off all these potions and one of them was Amortentia. Hermione told of it's properties and how it smelled different for each person," Harry said lowly, wishing he could see Ginny's face to judge her reaction.

"Yeah, so then what?" Ginny prompted when Harry fell silent for a moment.

"Hermione described what she was smelling and I experienced it too," Harry said softly.

"What did you smell?" Ginny asked.

Harry stiffened, part of him wanting to tell Ginny and part of him was afraid to, unsure of how she would take it.

Ginny could feel his reluctance and was bewildered by it. What could he have smelled that was causing his reaction, so tied up with what had happened, she forgot his earlier statement.

Sighing yet once again, Harry said "Well first I smelled treacle tart and then broom polish," then he hesitated.

"What else?" Ginny asked softly.

It was Harry's turn to be glad they were stuck in the dark so the Ginny couldn't see his face due to his blushing deeply.

"Well I smelled this wonderful, amazing flowery fragrance, but the thing was," he said hesitantly, "I couldn't place it for the longest time," he said slowly as he replayed the last month over in his mind. "Every so often I'd catch a hint of it but I could never track it down."

It took Ginny a moment but then Harry's earlier statement popped into her mind. "Oh, . . .OH!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes widening it surprise.

"Yes, Oh," Harry replied softly with a small chuckle.

"Me?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Harry admitted, "you."

"Why me?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Why indeed?" Harry asked softly, mainly to himself. "Well I guess it's evident that if we're supposed to smell those things that attracts us the most, I find your fragrance very attractive," he said quietly, not wanting to voice what he was really feeling on the inside.

Ginny's mind was racing and she didn't know what to say. She felt like the room was spinning and she was desperately trying to put Harry's feelings in some kind of understanding or order, letting herself read between the lines, hoping what he had said meant what she thought it did.

Harry waited for Ginny to break the silence and the longer it lasted the more embarrassed he became. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry but was actually only several moments, he began to panic and he desperately tried to tear his robes free from whatever they were stuck on.

Harry struggled wildly, but with a large section of his robes trapped beneath Ginny, he had no leverage and all he ended up doing was hurting Ginny who cried out, "Harry! Please stop! You're hurting me!"

Harry ceased moving immediately, "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to," he said softly, feeling all the more guilty because of the pain he had caused her. As he laid there frozen in place, he heard Ginny's soft sobs. He shifted his weight and tried to support it mostly with his arm trapped inside his robes. He then reached up with his free hand, feeling along her shoulder till he found her face.

Harry gently ran his hand along her cheek, wiping her tears away as he did so, "I'm so sorry Ginny, I never meant to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ginny hiccuped softly as she brought her tears under control. "I know you didn't mean it, but it hurt just the same. Why did you struggle so hard?" she asked softly.

Harry felt his face flush with his shame and his insides twisted into knots as he contemplated why he had panicked. He let his head droop until it rested on Ginny's shoulder. "I, – I," he began, but couldn't finish.

Ginny sensed the change in Harry and she wondered what he was thinking. "Harry?" she asked softly.

"What Ginny?"

"If I ask you something will you promise to answer me truthfully?"

Harry felt his heart leap into his throat, afraid of what she would ask but also hoping that she would ask the question he was dreading.

"Yes Ginny, I promise."

Harry felt Ginny take a deep breath, "Do you like me?" she asked hesitantly.

Somehow he had known what her question was going to be and though he was still hesitant to reveal his true feelings, he had given his word and he would honour his pledge.

"Yes," he whispered.

In the dark confines of their entrapment, Harry wished fervently that he could see Ginny's face as he felt her breath catch in her throat, to Harry the silence was deafening.

Finally Ginny broke her silence. "How much?" she pressed.

Harry felt his heart begin to race and he was surprised that Ginny couldn't hear it beating wildly in his chest. Screwing up his Gryffindor courage, "Ginny," he said softly, "I like you a lot. If fact I guess you can say I fancy you."

As the seconds ticked by and Ginny remained silent, Harry began to question telling her how he felt. He was sure his heart would stop as he felt something squeeze it so hard he thought he might pass out.

Ginny lay below Harry, her mind spinning again as she tried to come to terms with his confession. She felt her stomach doing flip-flops and her heart was racing. "He fancies me!" she cried to herself, something she had wanted to hear from him for the longest time.

Slowly she reached out to where she could hear Harry's hard breathing and she gently ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

Harry jerked his head as he felt Ginny's hand find the top of his head and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Why haven't you said something before now?" she asked softly.

Harry swallowed and tried to come up with a coherent answer but he was having a hard time concentrating because of the feelings Ginny was causing by running her hand through his hair.

"Well you see, . . ." Harry managed to get out.

Ginny gave a soft giggle, breaking Harry's tenuous train of thought. "Relax," she whispered, "It looks like we'll have plenty of time to talk."

Harry took a deep calming breath, filling his nose once more with Ginny's amazing fragrance, but instead if it making him nervous he felt a sense of calm fill him.

"Well first you were going out with Corner," Harry said softly, "and then you said you were going out with Dean."

Harry felt Ginny's breath catch in her throat as she inhaled sharply at his mention of Dean. If he had been able to see her face he would of seen the pained expression that she got at the same time.

"I never went out with Dean, Harry," Ginny said, her voice laden with her sadness. "I only said that to Ron to annoy him because of the way he was interfering in my life."

"But what about when we boarded the Express this year?" Harry asked bewilderedly. "You said you were going off to sit with him."

"Yeah, well that was for Ron's benefit too. I actually went and sat with Luna," she said sadly.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

Ginny sighed, "I'm sorry you got the wrong impression because of what I said to Ron," Ginny said contritely. "I'm now sorry I ever did it."

Ginny then shifted beneath Harry, "Are you OK?" he asked.

"You're getting a little heavy resting on the same spot all the time," Ginny replied. "You seem to be pressing on my hip."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied, trying to relieve the pressure on Ginny. He found it very difficult, his body and legs were fully extended and he couldn't get them under himself, partly because of Ginny's legs under his, wrapped in their robes and because of his limited movement due to his robes being caught.

"Wait a moment, Harry," Ginny said. "Roll to your left," she instructed.

When Harry did so Ginny struggled for a moment but then was able to force her leg out from underneath of Harry. "Now roll the other way," she said.

Again Harry complied with Ginny's wishes, the end result being that Harry rested between Ginny's parted legs.

At first Ginny gave a sigh of relief because Harry's weight was now off of her legs and hips but then they became acutely aware of where their bodies had come to rest.

As hard as he tried Harry couldn't help but notice the way their bodies were pressed together, and the more he noticed the more a certain part of his anatomy reacted to the sensations that he was feeling.

Harry was doubly glad Ginny couldn't see his face because by now he was sure he was blushing more than any Weasley ever had. It didn't help when Ginny began to wiggle around under him.

Ginny was also aware of what was happening and she was mortified as much as Harry was, though she couldn't help but notice the wonderful sensations their proximity was causing.

At first they both tried to ignore what they were feeling but as time went on it became more and more difficult. It was impossible to remain perfectly still and every little movement made them both aware of their situation.

Ginny tried to lay perfectly still but something was pressing into her back, she finally figured out that it must be Harry's robes bunched up and his wand was creating a ridge where she was laying. She tentatively tried to move but she found she couldn't do so without causing the other parts to rub together too.

"Ginny, please stop that," Harry said through gritted teeth, as he tried to control his wayward anatomy.

"I can't help it," she said in annoyance, "You're wand is pressing into me."

"Ginny!" Harry said in shock, not realizing she was talking about the one in the pocket of his robes caught under her back.

Ginny realized what she had said after Harry's reaction and she couldn't help but laugh. Of course that caused more movement as their bodies shook with her merriment.

Because of their changed positions Harry tried to take the pressure of their groins but because his back was limited in movement all it did was force his chest against Ginny's.

Ginny sucked in a huge breath as Harry's body rubbed across her chest. She hadn't even let Michael touch her there.

Ginny groaned as Harry's chest rubbed across her breasts, causing her nipples to harden. Harry could feel them too, as they pressed into his chest. Harry instinctively tried to distance himself from Ginny's chest but all that did was force their groins tightly together again.

Ginny's body was being assaulted by sensations that she had never experienced before. Part of her was mortified by what was happening but another part was revelling in the wonderful things she was feeling for the first time.

Harry was beside himself, he knew they shouldn't be doing what they were but they were trapped by their circumstances and he found himself succumbing to the pleasures rippling through his body.

"Ginny," he groaned out.

Ginny found herself giving in to the heavenly feelings that were taking control of her body. The feeling of Harry's manhood pressing into her most intimate area was pushing her to heights she never thought possible. She found her hips acting of their own accord, rubbing up against Harry.

"Oh Godric," Ginny moaned as she reached her free hand up to grasp the back of Harry's head. "Kiss me Harry," she commanded huskily.

Harry found his head being pressed down to Ginny and their lips came together in a blazing passionate kiss. Ginny moaned, opening her mouth and Harry's tongue found it's way inside, dancing and twirling around Ginny's, further fuelling their passion.

Ginny couldn't believe the things she was experiencing, pleasurable sensations were shooting from her breasts to her centre and back again and an undeniable pressure was building somewhere deep inside of her, everywhere that Harry's body pressed against hers felt like it was on fire.

Harry could feel the heat of Ginny's centre and it was driving him wild, even through the intervening layers of clothing it felt like it was bathing him in its moist heat. Everywhere they touched felt inflamed as they ground together and he wondered if he was going to pass out.

Ginny saw spots on the inside of her eyelids and she was fast running out of breath. She broke their kiss and sucked in huge lungfuls of cool air. She groaned out, "Oh Yes!. . .Feels . . . so . . . good!"

Harry, denied Ginny's mouth began to kiss along her jaw down onto her neck, kissing and nibbling all the exposed flesh he could find. Ginny seemed to especially love it when he sucked hungrily on the hollow below her ear.

Ginny's body writhed below Harry's in an uncontrolled dance of passion. Deep in her mind Ginny was wishing that they weren't encumbered with their clothing, wondering how much better it would be.

Just when Ginny thought she couldn't stand any more she felt the damn break inside of her and she was awash with the most intense pleasurable feelings she had ever experienced. Her back arched and her hips ground one last time into Harry as she shuddered under her first orgasm, moaning out Harry's name as she did so.

Harry heard Ginny moaning his name and as she arched up into him he felt himself explode, releasing his essence from his straining manhood, never imagining that anything could feel that wonderful and amazing.

They both collapsed down, feeling spent by what they had just experienced. They rested together both overcome by the intimate act they had just shared.

Harry had his head tucked into Ginny's shoulder and she was idly running her fingers tenderly through his hair, basking in the wonderful afterglow.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, his voice laden with concern.

"Shh, Harry," Ginny said softly.

Harry raised his head, trying desperately to see Ginny's face in the all encompassing darkness. "I didn't . . ." he began.

Ginny interrupted him by softly kissing him on the mouth. "It's OK Harry, neither one of us planned on that happening, but it did and I don't regret it one bit," she whispered to him.

"Neither do I," Harry said in agreement with her.

"I'm actually happy that it happened with you," she added with a smile.

"You are?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yes Harry," she said tenderly. "I couldn't ask for a more wonderful, caring person to share that with and truthfully I have wanted something like this to happen since I was a little girl."

"Oh," was Harry's shocked reaction, which caused Ginny to giggle almost uncontrollably.

Ginny ran her hand over Harry's back, giving and taking comfort through their touch.

As they lay there they softly caressed each other wherever they could reach. They talked about many things, their hopes and dreams, Harry's life and his fears for the future. They shared everything that they had, the intimate act they had shared somehow making it OK, neither holding anything back. It was as if they had now joined in a very special way.

That was were they were found hours later after they had gone missing. It was Flitwick who found them, after they had been reported missing a search had been instituted.

Harry's cloak was freed from the nail that had snagged it and they were untangled. Both were very embarrassed because of what had happened even though no one but they knew.

Harry and Ginny both cast quick cleansing charms before they followed the Professor back out into the hall, where they looked at each other shyly at first, but then with a new found sense of closeness they joined hands and were escorted back to Gryffindor Tower where one of the house elves brought them something to eat.

Hermione and Ron noticed the way they were looking at one another but Harry and Ginny refused to tell any of the details of their ordeal. They just smiled at one another and ignored the questions that came their way.

Though neither spoke of it they both knew that they were now a couple, you didn't share something like that had without things changing between you.

It was much later when they headed off to bed, Harry escorting Ginny over to the girls stairway and giving her a tender kiss.

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry whispered.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny replied.

They both smiled, though neither would have chosen to get together the way they did, both knew that they wouldn't change what had happened for all the gold in Gringott's.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A little different but what the hey! I hope you enjoyed it, a little more mature in theme than the others but I figured one story like that wouldn't hurt.**

**As always, please review.**


	17. GoF: After the First Task

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Goblet of Fire: After the First Task **

After Madam Pomfrey released him, Harry exited the Medical tent to get his scores. The first thing he saw was Ginny standing off to the side, she looked exceedingly pale and had a terrified look on her face.

As he approached her, she took several hesitant steps to finish closing the distance. Almost trance like her eyes shifted from his face down to his shoulder where the Horntail's spiked tail had struck him, Her hand came up slowly and she gently ran her fingers down his newly healed skin.

Harry could feel Ginny's hand shaking as she traced his newly healed shoulder, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill at any moment. Though she had befriended him when Ron refused to believe that he hadn't entered his name in the Goblet of Fire, this was the first time she had expressed any great emotions or concern.

Behind her Harry saw Ron standing with Hermione and for one brief moment he thought that he was going to apologize, but when his eyes fell on Ginny his angry look returned stronger than before.

Harry saw Hermione pleading with Ron but he retorted angrily, stomping off after one last scathing look over his shoulder.

With a shake of his head, Harry drove all thoughts of Ron from his mind and turned his attention to the Weasley in front of him.

"Oh Godric Harry," Ginny cried softly. "I have never been so scared in my whole life," she said as her tears started to fall.

Harry hesitantly wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her in close, trying his best to comfort the distraught young woman before him.

"Hey now, it's all right," Harry whispered to her. "I made out much better than Diggory."

Ginny jerked her head back and stared at him in disbelief, "I don't care about him!" she cried intently, before burying her head back into Harry's chest, crying harder than before.

Harry tightened his grip on her, his mind replaying her words over and over again in his mind, trying to determine all that she had implied, if anything.

Harry spied McGonagall heading his way over Ginny's shoulder. "Come Mr. Potter, you need to get your scores," she said, her usually stoic face showing signs of distress for what Harry thought was the first time.

Ginny was reluctant to leave his side so Harry kept his arm around her as he made his way out to view his marks.

**Ginny drew a breath as she and Harry reached the edge or the enclosure. Now that the Horntail had been taken away, Harry could see where the five judges were sitting – right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.**

"**It's marks out of ten from each one," Ginny said, and Harry squinting up the field, saw the first judge – Madam Maxine – raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.**

"**Not bad!" said Ginny as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took off marks for your shoulder. . ."**

**Mr Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.**

"**Looking good," Ginny yelled, hugging Harry tightly.**

**Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.**

**Ludo Bagman – _ten._**

"**Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But . . . . I got hurt. . . . What's he playing at?"**

Ginny frowned too, she couldn't fathom why he'd mark Harry up so high just like Harry did.

**And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then the number shot out of his wand too – four.**

Ginny snorted derisively, shaking her head, "Biased prat," she said softly.

Harry gave her a little squeeze, he didn't care, having Ginny by his side made it seem trivial. He was just glad that someone who he considered his closest friend was there with him to share in his completion of the task.

Once his marks were given and the cheers had died down, Harry sighed in relief as the crowd began to disperse. He glanced at Ginny, her eyes still a little puffy and red from her crying but at least now she had a smile on her face.

He still had his one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other clutched the Golden Egg he had retrieved. Together they made their way back towards the entrance to the Castle. Without even thinking about it, Ginny had placed her arm around Harry's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

The closer they got to the Entrance, the slower Harry began to walk. Though elated by his performance, he really didn't want to be thrust back into the limelight that awaited him back in the Common Room.

He looked down at Ginny, tucked into his side and asked softly "Want to take a walk with me?

Ginny looked into his eyes and he saw her contemplating his words. "OK," she replied softly, "I'd like that very much."

Harry smiled at her and steered them down towards the Lake, away from the assemblage of students who still were hanging out at the stairs and entrance to the Castle.

Because the path narrowed, Harry was forced to take his arm from around Ginny's shoulders and he was surprised when he felt her hand slip into his. He glanced at her and saw her tentative smile which grew larger when he smiled back at her.

They walked along in silence, just enjoying each others company until they were far enough from the school so that they no longer heard the sounds of those still outside.

Harry led Ginny to one of his favourite spots, a tree that grew right on the bank of the Black Lake, which was just down a short slope from where he liked to sit. He sat down next to the giant Willow and leaned back against it's trunk that was wide enough to allow Ginny to sit next to him.

After glancing at Ginny Harry looked down at the Egg which he had put in his lap. He stared at it intently, wondering what the clue was and what he'd have to do for the second task.

Harry's contemplation was broken when Ginny broke the silence saying, "Go ahead, open it."

Harry looked at her, raising his eyebrows, "So you want me to open it?" he asked, breaking into a smile.

Ginny giggled lightly, "Yes," she replied, returning his smile.

"OK, just for you," Harry said. He turned the Egg every which way, making sure he understood the catch and then with one last glance at Ginny, he thumbed the catch, popping the Egg open.

Immediately their ears were assaulted by the most unearthly caterwauling, screeching sound. They both covered their ears with their hands, in doing so Harry dropped the Egg, which bounced off his lap, rolling down the bank into the lake.

As soon as the Egg submerged, the sound ceased, much to Harry's and Ginny's surprise. Ginny followed Harry as he descended the embankment to retrieve the Egg from the water.

In the stillness of their secluded spot, they faintly heard music and singing as they approached the edge of the lake.

Looking at each other in wonder, Harry slowly reached out, grasping the Egg and pulled it from the shallow water. As soon as the Egg cleared the surface they were once again treated to the ear piercing sound they had heard before.

Harry immediately plunged the Egg back into the water, causing the screeching to stop and once again they could hear the faint sound of singing reaching them.

Harry looked at Ginny who was smiling widely at him. He smiled back as he lay face down, handing his glasses to Ginny before he plunged his head into the water.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We can not sing above the ground._

_And while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took._

_But past the hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Holding his breath as long as possible, Harry was elated as he listened to the song. By pure accident he had discovered the mystery of the Golden Egg and he already had the clue for the Second Task.

Ginny, not to be denied, also plunged her head into after Harry had risen up, smiling widely at his discovery.

Ginny was taken by the beautiful voices she heard singing and she was aware when Harry's head appeared under the water next to hers. She turned her head towards his and they exchanged smiles.

Harry and Ginny rose up out of the water, both staring at one another, eyes locking together. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat, even though Ginny's head was soaked, hair plastered to her skull, with water dripping down onto her robes, he was struck by how beautiful he thought she looked.

Harry wasn't aware that he had froze still while looking at Ginny and it wasn't until her smile slipped somewhat bewilderedly that he snapped back to reality.

Smiling once again Harry asked excitedly "Do you have a quill and a piece of parchment?"

Ginny's smile returned when his did and she laughed deeply, "Where would I be hiding them?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

Harry blushed deeply, "Ah, sorry. I just wanted to write down the song," he said hesitantly.

Still smiling, Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Harry's forearm. "I know Harry," she said gently. "It's OK, I'm just glad that you're all right and we've figured out how to listen to the clue. I bet no one else has yet."

Harry felt a warmth spread up his arm from where Ginny's hand was touching him and he really liked it a lot. Chuckling, he said "Yeah, if it weren't for dumb luck, I wouldn't have any idea either.

Keeping her eyes locked on his she said with a giggle, "Sometimes it pays to be lucky."

"Sometimes," he replied softly, mesmerized by Ginny's amazing, deep chocolate brown eyes.

Ginny stared back into Harry's wonderful emerald green eyes and felt her stomach twisting and turning inside her abdomen. Up through her first year at Hogwarts she had a deep crush on Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

All that had changed when he had saved her from Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. Her feeling had grown much deepened and from that point on she had seen him as Harry.

Something had changed when she had opened her eyes in the Chamber and seen him covered in blood and filth, still holding the fang where he had struck the Diary, destroying the memory that had been killing her as it stole her soul.

Ginny gave a small shudder as the memories of the Chamber and all that had happened that year flitted through her mind.

Harry noticed Ginny's smile fade from her face and the shudder that passed through her.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Ginny tried to reply with the pat answer that she had learned to give her parents and her brothers but for some reason it refused to pass her lips. Her eyes fell to the small space that separated them.

Harry saw her take a deep, somewhat ragged breath before she raised her eyes once more to stare into his.

With her voice quavering slightly she said softly, "I was remembering Tom and the Chamber."

Harry saw Ginny's eyes take on a faraway look.

"I remember towards the end that even though I kept fighting, I knew I wasn't going to be able to beat him, Part of me wanted to just give up because it was so hard, but another part refused to give in," she said softly. "I remember his cruel laugh as I lost consciousness and my last thoughts were of my family and . . . " Ginny hesitated and looked back into Harry's eyes, "you. That I'd never get to know you like I wanted to."

Ginny's head dropped and Harry could see tears streaming down her face and without hesitation or being aware of what he was doing, he closed the distance between them in an instant and took her into his arms.

Ginny felt Harry's arms encircle her and she leaned into his body, resting her head on his shoulder, letting his warmth fill her up.

Though her tears continued to fall she felt something loosen deep inside of her, releasing the pressure that had been squeezing her heart. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it she relaxed into his embrace.

Harry felt Ginny relax into him and he couldn't help but be glad that he was somehow helping her. Breathing in deeply Harry was filled with the wonderful fragrance that he had come to identify as Ginny's. Hesitantly he reached up with one hand and began to stroke it through her hair.

As the minutes passed, Ginny's sobbing slowly stopped, but she kept her head tucked into Harry. "That feels nice," she murmured as a feeling of contentment filled her. For the first time since she had awoken in the Chamber of Secrets, she felt totally safe and secure.

With Harry's hand still entwined in her hair, she leaned back slowly until she was staring once more into Harry's amazing emerald eyes.

Harry's eyes locked with hers for a moment before they both slowly came together, their lips meeting in a soft, tender kiss.

Ginny's eyes had drifted shut as their lips came together and the intensity of the sensations that were running rampant through her made her feel dizzy. Her world had shrunk to Harry, his warm lips and the embrace he was holding her in.

Harry could hardly believe what he was experiencing, Ginny's soft warm body pressing into his and the way her lips were sending jolts of spine tingling electricity through him drove everything else from his mind.

For several long moments their universe consisted of only each other. Suddenly they were doused with water and they broke apart in surprise. The giant squid was playing in the shallows, slapping his tentacles causing huge splashes of water that had soaked them thoroughly.

Ginny and Harry stared at each other, mouths open, water cascading off their heads and then they both burst out laughing.

Harry rose and helped Ginny to her feet. She handed him his glasses and them he picked up the Egg. They both took one last look at the Giant Squid, who waved a tentacle at them, before they started walking back to the school.

Harry draped his free arm over Ginny's shoulders and she tucked tightly into his side as they made their way slowly back up to the Castle. Glancing at each other every few steps, smiling shyly at one another as they did so.

As they approached to entrance people began to stare at them. They did make a strange sight, walking closely together, both dripping wet, smiling at each other.

Harry stopped them short of the doors, staring into Ginny's eyes. "I was wondering, I mean would you, ah, I. . .," Harry stammered.

"Godric!" Harry thought to himself, "I just faced down a bloody Dragon! Why can't I ask her a simple question?"

Ginny smiled at Harry and gently reached up, running her fingers through his fringe. "Shh," she said softly, "The answer is yes," she said understanding what he was trying to ask. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry Ginny," he said lowly. "I don't know why I find it difficult to talk to girls, you in particular."

Ginny got a sad smile on her face, "It's OK Harry, I understand. If you really must know, I'm pretty sure it has to do with the way your relatives treat you."

Harry dropped his head, his face burning.

Ginny gently lifted his head with a finger below his chin. She looked into his eyes and all Harry saw was her concern for him.

She then leaned into him slowly, kissing him tenderly, letting him know that she didn't care if he was eloquent in expressing his feelings. She knew how he felt for her and that was all that mattered.

Harry smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her once more as they entered the Castle, making their way back up to Gryffindor Tower to change before they needed to head down to dinner.

They stopped just inside the portrait hole, unnoticed as of yet. The party was still going strongly, the fact that their Champion hadn't shown up didn't stop the Gryffindor's from celebrating.

Shaking his head Harry said, "I'll meet you back down here after I shower and change."

"Yeah, I need to shower too, how about 20 minutes?" Ginny replied.

Harry smiled and nodded his head before giving her a quick kiss. They then stepped forward, arm in arm. As soon as they took a couple of steps they were noticed and a cheer went up for Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes but then he caught sight of Ron staring belligerently at him. Hermione was standing next to him and she blanched at Ron's reaction. Even from across the room, Harry could see Ron's face turning red with his anger.

Harry sighed in resignation, he knew things were going to turn ugly. Where before Ron was just pissed because he was certain that Harry hadn't included him in entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament but now that it was obvious that he and Ginny were a couple, things were going to get worse.

Harry and Ginny made their way across the room to the stairs to the dorms. All along the way, people were congratulating Harry, slapping him on the back and just making a big fuss the whole way.

Harry stopped at the bottom of the girl's stairs and just to make it clear, he gave Ginny a kiss before she went to get changed. He glanced over towards Ron as he headed up to his dorm to shower and change.

As expected Harry saw Ron, angrily making his way to follow. Harry wasn't in the dorm for more than two minutes when Ron came storming into the room, glaring at Harry.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with Ginny?" Ron asked angrily.

Though Harry continued to gather his dry clothes so he could shower and change, he kept a wary eye on Ron.

"What's it look like," Harry retorted.

"Well you just stay away form her," Ron threatened.

Harry felt his anger rising and he spun to face Ron. "Like hell I will," he answered.

Ron was taken by surprise, he hadn't expected Harry to resist. "I'm telling you to stay away from her!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Godric, I can't believe you use to be my best mate," he said hotly. "Since day one we've been friends and this is how you treat me!"

Ron looked a bit bewildered, a deep frown on his face.

"First you don't believe me when I tell you the truth about my not entering the damn tournament and now this with Ginny. If that's how you treat a best mate I want nothing to do with it," Harry spat.

Harry could see that his words had struck home and Ron was conflicted about his feelings, but he didn't care, he refused to be treated like Ron was treating him.

"Look Ron," Harry said a bit calmer. "Ginny and I are together, it's what she wants and it's what I want, you don't enter into it at all."

Harry saw the momentary look of hurt that passed over Ron's face but then he saw his anger begin to rise again.

"I'm done with you Ron, if that's how you treat a best mate, I want nothing to do with you," Harry said as he finished gathering his stuff.

Harry saw Ron balling his fists and he wasn't sure if Ron was going to attack him or not, he wasn't going to give him the chance. Pulling his wand he cast "Petrificus Totalus".

Ron's arms and legs snapped together and he toppled onto his bed. Harry just looked on in surprise, he hadn't planned it that way, he guessed Ron was just a little lucky.

Harry walked calmly over to Ron and leaned down so his face was right before Ron's. "I'm only going to say this once Ron, so listen carefully. Ginny and I are together and there is nothing you can do to change it. Leave me and her alone or so help me I'll make you pay. If I hear one word of you bothering or hurting Ginny you'll answer to me and you won't like the outcome."

Harry then spun away and headed into take his shower, leaving Ron paralysed on his bed. Once he was done he came back out and got ready to go meet Ginny. Looking over at Ron and shaking his head he walked over to him.

Once more leaning over Ron he said "Do you promise to leave me and Ginny alone, two blinks for yes anything else for no."

Harry waited several moments before Ron slowly blinked two times. Harry backed up several steps and cast "Finite".

Ron sat up slowly, watching Harry the whole time. Though Harry had lowered his wand slightly, he remained on guard, not quite trusting Ron.

Ron suddenly lunged at Harry who side-stepped the attack. As Ron hurled past Harry recast the Petrificus Totalus and Ron hit the ground with a thud.

Harry just shook his head and walked away.

He descended the stairs and found Hermione and Ginny waiting at the bottom.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern.

"Up in the dorm," Harry replied tersely.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, a worried look on her face.

Harry took a deep breath, "Ron came upstairs and told me to stay away from you Ginny."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she got a look of horror on her face.

Ginny's face took on a steely look, her anger evident. "What then?" she asked, her voice as hard a flint.

"Well I told him it was none of his business and if that's how he treated someone who was supposed to be his best mate, that I wanted nothing to do with him any more."

Hermione looked horrified at Harry's pronouncement, "But Harry," she began.

"No Hermione," Harry said cutting her off. "Ron chose his path and I'll be damned if I'll let him treat me like that. That's not the way to treat your best mate, first his not believing me about entering the tournament and now his treatment about me and Ginny. I've never given him a reason to treat me like this and I'm not going to start now."

"And if thinks he's going to come between me and Harry, well he has another thing coming," Ginny said heatedly.

Hermione got a sad look on her face, "I'm not telling you to Harry, I'm just sad that Ron is acting the way he is. I'm sure somewhere down the road he'll come to regret what he has done but I can tell that it will be too late."

"Will he becoming down?" Hermione asked.

"Not unless someone goes up and gets him," Harry said with a smirk.

"Harrryy, what have you done?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

Harry's face took on a hard look, "He looked like he was going to punch me, so I used Petrificus Totalus on him. When I asked him if he was going to behave himself, I unfroze him, but then he tried to attack me so I petrified him again and left him up there."

Ginny giggled at Harry, "Serves him right," she said.

Hermione just sighed, "I guess I'd better go and free him."

"Wait till Ginny and I leave for dinner," Harry said, taking Ginny's arm and leading her towards the portrait hole. "If you would like to join me and Ginny, we'd love to have your company."

"Are you going to make me chose between you and him?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Hermione, I'm not going to make you do anything, I'm just saying if you want to hang out with Ginny and me you're welcome to, but I will not welcome Ron," Harry said without any rancour.

With an understanding nod, Hermione left them to go free Ron and try to talk to him, hoping she could prevent further animosity between him and Harry but knowing it was going to be a tough battle. Though she hoped it wasn't true, she thought that Ron's break with Harry would lead her to break with Ron too. She wasn't going to put up with Ron's hostile behaviour and his childish attitude towards Harry and Ginny.

Harry stopped outside the portrait hole and pulled Ginny to him, he wrapped her in his arms, looked deep in her eyes and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply.

Ginny hugged herself tightly to Harry after he had kissed her. She smiled at him and gently ran her hand along his cheek, "I'll never give you up Harry, I've never felt so safe and secure since you brought me up out of the Chamber. Somehow with you I feel more complete, more whole and I never want to go back to feeling the other way again."

Harry smiled at hearing Ginny's words, it solidified his feelings and described what he thought to a tee. "I know Ginny, I feel more complete with you too. I feel together we can face anything.

Smiling at each other, they linked arms and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, knowing that no matter what, they were together and the Wizarding World had better let them be, for they each now had the one that they wanted and wouldn't brook any interference.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A little different take on their getting together and I couldn't help but add a bit of luck for Harry in discovering the clue in the text at the begining of the story is from the book, but I havemodified it to be Ginny and not Ron.**

** As always, Please review.  
**


	18. GoF: Before the Second Task

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Goblet of Fire: Before the Second Task**

_**Harry walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, lost in thought about Snape, and Crouch, and what it all meant. . . . Why was Crouch pretending to be ill, if he could manage to get to Hogwarts when he wanted to? What did he think Snape was concealing in his office?**_

_**And Moody thought he, Harry, ought to be an Auror! Interesting idea. . . but somehow, Harry thought, as he**_ entered the Common Room, though he figured he'd check to see how scarred the rest of them were before he chose it as a career.

Harry was surprised to see someone sitting in front of the fireplace and at first he couldn't tell who it was as the only light was from the fire. As he got closer he saw it was Ginny and he smiled in spite of himself.

She had become his stalwart friend when Ron had distanced himself from him when Ron didn't believe him about his not entering his name in the Goblet. He made his way over to where she was sitting, lost in thought it seemed.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said softly.

Ginny gave a little jump at the sound of his voice. Shaking her head she gave a chuckle, "Even waiting for you to show up you still scared me a little," she said with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Harry said as he sat down next to her. "What were you so deep in thought about?"

Ginny broke eye contact with Harry, how could she tell him that she had been thinking about him and how much he meant to her, and how she worried that he'd never see her as anything but Ron's sister or just a friend.

Ginny eyed the Egg in Harry's hands, "Been working on the clue?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I finally got the clue, now all I need to do is figure it all out," he sighed.

Ginny's face brightened, "Well come on, what's the clue?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, though he was sure Ginny had pointedly changed the subject, he figured he'd question her on that later. Right now he needed her help in figuring out the clue.

Taking a deep breath Harry recited the song.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We can not sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Ginny got a very thoughtful look on her face, "Well, let's see, first and foremost the easiest thing that sticks out is the time limit, one hour."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah even I was able to figure that out."

Ginny smacked his arm playfully, "Obviously they're going to take something that you'll miss, any ideas what that could be?"

Harry furrowed his brow in thought, "Hummm, What I'll sorely miss?" Harry asked to no one. "I'd miss my invisibility cloak, but I'm pretty sure they don't know I have it. Other than that there aren't many things I have that I'd really miss."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute, "Well if it's not a thing, maybe it's a person."

Harry looked at Ginny wide eyed, his heart starting to pound in his chest, "Who would they take?" he asked softly, afraid of the answer.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, "Who means the most to you Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry swallowed hard, "Well, . . . I, ah, well. . . . There is only one person right now that I'd miss more than anyone," Harry said, locking his gaze on Ginny's eyes.

Ginny felt her heart do flip-flops, Harry's gaze speaking loudly, saying the things they had been leaving unsaid since they had gotten closer because of Ron's betrayal and Ginny's support of him when everybody but Hermione had thought him a liar.

She dropped her gaze, she couldn't hardly believe the implication of Harry's words. Looking back up, with her voice choked with emotion she said "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Harry reached out and cupped Ginny's face with his hand, turning it so he was looking deep into her eyes. "If you're asking if you're the one I'd miss, then yes, I'm saying that."

Harry saw a look of shock or disbelief form on Ginny's face. She stood abruptly, still staring at him. "I – I need to go right now Harry," she said, her voice tinged with panic. "I need to think about things, we can talk tomorrow about the clue, OK?" she asked desperately.

Harry sighed a little, he knew the revelation was a shock to Ginny, Hell it'd been a shock to him as it had formulated in his mind as they talked about it.

"Sure Ginny," he said a bit sadly. "Whatever is best for you."

Harry then stood beside her, "I didn't mean to shock you or anything but I knew I had to be honest with you. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt our friendship."

Ginny's look softened, "I know Harry, it's just . . . well I just need some time to think. I hope that doesn't change how you feel."

Harry stepped closer and slowly reached out towards Ginny, giving her every opportunity to avoid him. When she didn't move he took her into a hug, pulling her tight into himself when he didn't feel her resist.

Ginny watched as Harry stood and reached for her, she breathed deeply, half of her wanting to run, the other half wanting to feel Harry against her so bad that she thought she might pass out with the want she felt.

Ginny gave herself into Harry's embrace, letting her body mould itself against his, letting his warmth comfort her. All to soon for her liking Harry released her.

"I'll see you in the morning Ginny," Harry said softly, his eyes alight with his emotions. Though neither had put words to them as of yet, they both knew that they had passed the realm of friends but they both didn't want to put a name to what they were now feeling.

Ginny sighed, "Thanks for being so understanding Harry," she said lowly.

"Any time Ginny, any time."

"Good night Harry," Ginny said as she slowly turned away and headed up to her dorm, knowing that she probably wouldn't get a wink of sleep as she thought about everything she had found out tonight.

Harry watched her go, waiting till she was out of sight before he gathered up the Egg and his Cloak heading up to his dorm, thinking about Ginny and how much she had come to mean to him.

They both headed off to their beds, neither going to get much sleep that night as they both thought of the other who had come to mean so much to each of them.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny laid in bed, tossing and turning, knowing full well that sleep wasn't going to come to her this night. She sighed deeply, trying to put into some kind of order the chaotic thoughts she was having for one Harry James Potter.

He had long ago ceased to be the Boy-Who-Lived in her mind, he was now just Harry Potter, the boy who had stolen into her heart and captured it without his even trying. He was the sweetest, most unassuming person she had met, noble to a fault, caring, giving and also extremely cute.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at that thought. She couldn't begin to count the number of times she had wanted to run her fingers through his unruly mop of hair. Then there was his eyes, "My God" she thought. Those eyes that seemed to reach right down inside of her to her very soul, just thinking about it had her heart beating a little faster.

How long she had wanted for him to notice her as someone other than Ron's kid sister and hold her in his arms like he had just a few hours ago in the Common Room. Arms that made her feel safe and secure, strong arms that gave her such a thrill when they had encircled her for the first time.

Ginny flopped onto her back and groaned, "Godric, and what do I do when he says he has feelings for me? I run away to my room, telling him I need to think. I'm completely barmy, is what I am," she said to herself.

"Now he probably thinks that I don''t like him that way any more, that I just want to remain friends when I really want him to sweep me off my feet, holding me tight in his arms while he crushes his lips to mine," she thought ruefully.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry stowed the Egg carefully in his trunk before getting ready for bed. Thankfully all his dorm-mates were asleep, especially Ron, things were already bad enough without them getting into another row, now that his feelings for Ginny were changing, he knew it would only inflame Ron and make the tense situation in the dorm even worse.

He laid down in bed and drew the curtains tight, wishing it were just as easy to close off his thoughts, because recently most of his thoughts centred on a particular gorgeous red-haired female who made his life worth living.

Harry sighed deeply, even though he knew he had done the right thing in telling Ginny the truth about what he was feeling for her, he was worried that she didn't feel the same way about him.

He was puzzled by the look that she had gotten when he told her. He wasn't sure exactly what it was and he didn't know what to think about her fleeing like she did.

His mind was in turmoil, he didn't know what he'd do if she rejected him right now. What if she stopped helping and supporting him? How would he be able to continue not only with the Tournament but with school and just surviving in the hostile atmosphere that permeated the castle right now.

With Hermione trying to keep peace with Ron, Ginny had been his only support and source of comfort. Maybe he had jeopardized all that by admitting his feelings for her.

While he wrestled with that thought, he knew that telling her the truth had been the right thing to do, if things changed between them because of it, he'd just have to deal with it the best he could.

Harry turned over and looked at his clock, just past three in the morning, sighing once again, knowing that sleep wasn't about to come any time soon, he silently got out of bed, put on his slippers and dressing gown and made his way down to the couch in front of the fire in the Common Room.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny tossed and turned for what seemed the thousandth time before she sighed in frustration. She knew she'd never get to sleep and the sounds of her dorm-mates snoring softly only amplified that feeling. Sighing, she got up, put on her dressing gown and slippers and headed down to the Common Room.

She glanced at the clock as she headed for the door, quarter past three, and she knew she was in for a long night sitting in front of the fire with only her own thoughts to keep her company.

Softly she slipped out the door and padded down the stairs. It wasn't till she reached the bottom and turned towards the fireplace that she noticed she wasn't alone.

In the dim light she wasn't sure who it was until she had crept a little closer and then the familiar hair and glasses of Harry came into view. "Harry?" she said lowly, in surprise.

Harry's head spun around and took in Ginny, at first there was a slightly shocked look on his face but it quickly turned into a shy smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked with a grin.

Ginny had to chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you too, huh."

"Yeah, me too," he answered softly.

He then patted the couch next to him, "Come and sit down by the fire," he said lightly.

Ginny smiled back and went over and sat next to him. Her arms were tight around her trying to keep her warm in the cold room. Being near the fire helped but it wasn't roaring like during the day.

Harry saw Ginny's discomfort and grabbed the blanket folded over the back of the couch. He threw it up to open it and brought it down over both of them, he then casually put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, hoping that she would accept his gesture as just trying to warm her up, not as one that meant anything more.

Ginny tensed for a second as Harry reached up and pulled her close, but she relaxed as all he did was tuck her into his warm side. Ginny smiled at him, though he didn't notice as he was already staring back into the flames.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered.

"You're welcome Ginny," Harry replied, smiling at her.

Ginny felt the calmest she had in a long time and sighed in contentment. She glanced shyly at Harry and then laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such a prat," she said softly. "I just wasn't ready to hear what you said, it caught me off guard."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Ginny, that wasn't my intent. I just knew I had to be honest with you. You deserve nothing less."

"I appreciate that," Ginny said softly.

They both sat there for a while just staring into the flames, just enjoying being together, snuggled on the couch.

Harry was pretty sure what Ginny was feeling but knew he had to wait for her to address the issue, pushing now on his part would do nothing but possibly antagonize her and maybe push her away.

Almost as if Ginny had been reading his mind she asked quietly, "Harry, do you mind if we put our relationship on the back burner till after the Second Task is complete? It's only a couple of days away and I want to focus on helping you with that. We can discuss things afterwards, OK"

Harry turned his head and looked at her, lying on his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. "Yes Ginny, that's fine with me. I'll give you all the time you need."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny whispered. In her mind she filed that information away of just one more thing that made Harry so special to her.

Ginny felt better about the situation with Harry now and her mind was at ease, she snuggled tighter into Harry's warmth and with a smile on her face she drifted off to sleep.

Harry felt Ginny snuggle tighter into his side and within a few moments her breathing had evened out as she fell asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he glanced at the beautiful young woman asleep on his shoulder, her hair fanned out around her face and cascading down his side. He breathed in her intoxicating fragrance and sighed in contentment, he could envision many more nights sitting exactly like this and with his mind at ease, he slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the young woman at his side.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was the day before the Second Task and Harry and Ginny were working feverishly to get Harry to learn the Bubble Head Charm. He was having some minor success but knew it would not last an hour and there seemed no way that he'd be able to cast it wordlessly underwater.

Harry was close to exhaustion and Ginny wasn't much better. With each passing minute his frustration was growing and while doing so his tenuous ability to cast the charm seemed to slip further and further away.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted in frustration. "I won't last five minutes at this rate!"

Ginny took a deep breath, "Harry, you just need to relax, the more frustrated you get the more your concentration slips and the harder it is to cast the spell correctly."

Harry sighed and took a deep breath, he knew Ginny was right but the thought that he would be unable to rescue her was driving him mad. He hadn't voiced that doubt to Ginny but he was pretty sure that she knew what was troubling him.

His shoulders sagged and he took a seat. Ginny came over and began to massage his shoulders, trying to work out the tense knots that had formed while he was trying desperately to cast the spell correctly.

"I know Ginny," he said sadly, "It's just that I feel so much more pressure this time."

"I understand," she replied softly. "But getting upset isn't going to help."

Harry rolled his shoulders appreciatively, "I don't know what I'd do without you Ginny," he said quietly.

"Go completely nutters," Ginny said with a giggle.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, she always seemed to know what to say to get him out of his moods.

He turned to her and said fervently, "If I don't get this down, there is no way I'm letting them take you, I won't let them place you in danger like that."

Ginny sighed, "Harry, we've been over this before, we don't even know if they are going to use me. We aren't even sure it means a person."

"I won't chance it Ginny, I just won't!" Harry said adamantly.

"Somehow I don't think you'll have a lot to say about it," Ginny said tenderly.

Harry grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "Ginny, you mean way to much to me to risk you like that."

"You don't think that they'd really put someone in that kind of danger do you?" she said, hoping to allay his fears.

Harry sprung up and began to pace furiously. "Ginny, I'm a fourth year. I wasn't even supposed to be able to enter this damn thing but they insisted I had to compete anyway. I have no idea what they will and won't do."

Ginny's heart gave a jump, she knew that Harry had a point but she didn't want to play into his fears and make matters worse. She was just about to say something to Harry when the door to the classroom they were using opened.

"Ah here they are my astute brother," George said.

"The resident Gryffindor champion and his fan club," added Fred.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What do you two want?" she asked a little snappily.

"We actually wanted to help," said Fred.

"But if you'd rather us leave," added George.

"We'll be happy to comply with your wishes," finished Fred.

Ginny looked sceptically at the Twins, "Why would you want to help Harry?" she asked shrewdly.

"Well besides him being a fellow Gryffindor," Fred said.

"There is the fact that he is kind of a honorary Weasley," said George.

"Plus the fact that our sister seems to think he is worthy of her attention," chuckled Fred.

Harry looked at Ginny, "What do I have to lose," he said with a rueful smile.

"That's the spirit," said George brightly as he and Fred came over and surrounded him.

"We've got just the thing," Fred said gleefully.

"How do you know what I need?" Harry asked sceptically.

Fred and George both looked aghast. "You doubt our abilities to find out what you'd be required to do?" they asked in mock horror.

Ginny eyed them appraisingly, "OK, OK," she said in surrender. "Just what do you have?"

"Fred!" George said motioning to him like a pitchman.

"Tah Dah!" Fred said with a huge smile as he produced a jar from inside his robes. It was filled with some strange rubbery looking weedy thing.

Harry and Ginny eyed it dubiously, "What is that?" Ginny asked, her face twisted in disgust as she looked at the contents.

"This is the answer to Harry's prayers," George said smugly.

Harry's face matching Ginny's, he said "Really?"

"Oh you poor under-educated boy," George said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"This is just the ticket for the would be Champion," added Fred, mirroring George on Harry's other side.

Harry's head was twisting back and forth to each Twin as the spoke.

Finally Ginny had enough, "OK, we give. What is it?"

"This my dear lovely sister is Gillyweed," George said triumphantly.

"Gillyweed?" asked Harry.

"Yes my astute friend," said Fred with a smile. "Gillyweed, once ingested with allow you to traverse the Black Lake like you were walking around the grounds."

Harry took the small jar from George and looked at the contents closely. He eyed the fat lobed leaves suspiciously. "You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes Oh great Gryffindor Champion," Fred said humorously.

"For one hour?"

Fred and George kind of gave a small shrug, "That's what the advertisement says," they said a little bashfully.

"But to tell the truth, we haven't had a chance to test it," George said, contritely.

Harry looked at Ginny, "What do you think?" he asked her.

Ginny looked from the jar to her brothers, appraising both. With a shrug she said, "Well they seem sincere and if I know them they have some Galleons riding on this."

Fred and George immediately took on an air of innocence, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh.

Harry looked at the Twins and he felt his heart swell, he didn't care if they were betting on the outcome, all he knew was that they cared. They'd called him an honorary Weasley and to Harry there couldn't be any higher praise or compliment.

"OK, thanks guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," he said, as he shook each of their hands.

Ginny came over and hugged her brothers, "Yeah you two, I can't tell you how much this means to us."

As George hugged Ginny he whispered, "Besides we know how you feel about Harry and we don't want anything to happen to him."

Ginny looked at George in surprise, how could they know what she was feeling when she had doubts herself?

George just winked at her with a grin and turned back to Harry and Fred. "Well we'd love to stay and chat but time is Galleons and there are marks to be fleeced."

Harry and Ginny watched as the Twins exited the room smiling back at them and with a final wave they were gone.

Harry turned to Ginny with a renewed sense of confidence, with friends like them, how could he lose.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The day of the Second Task dawned bright but cold. Harry wondered to himself what fool scheduled swimming in the Black Lake in February. Though he was confident that the Gillyweed would work, he was still tense beyond belief. He still wasn't sure what they were going to take that "He would sorely miss".

He breathed a sigh of relief when he descended to the Common Room and Ginny was waiting to go to breakfast with him. As he came down the last couple of steps Ginny broke into a huge smile and he felt like he could do anything.

"Come on Harry, you need to have a good breakfast in you," she said happily.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her exuberance. Her confidence in him made him feel like he could actually win the damn Tournament, no matter that the other contestants were all seventh years.

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the portrait hole, leading him down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was surprised when he got a smattering of applause when he entered, not may but at least a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws seemed to be supporting him.

Blushing deeply he let Ginny lead him to his customary seat and began to load up his plate with virtually everything that was there.

"Whoa, Ginny," he said with a laugh, "Just how much do you expect me to eat?"

"Listen Potter," she said somewhat seriously, "That lake is going to be cold, you'll need all the calories that you can load up on."

Harry just smiled at her, he loved the way she was taking care of him and for a brief moment he had a flash of them sitting at a table with several kids around them with Ginny feeding them all breakfast.

Blushing furiously, he began eating, hoping Ginny hadn't noticed his embarrassment.

Ginny watched Harry's face colour and she wondered what he was thinking that would have caused that reaction. Taking a deep calming breath, she knew that she would have to ask him later on after the task was done and they sat down to talk about their relationship.

Since it was a Saturday and the Second Task was being held just after lunch, there was a festive mood to the castle. Harry was starting to feel a little jittery what with all the hoopla that seemed to be everywhere.

Wanting to get away from it he stood up and took Ginny's hand, leading her from the Great Hall. "Let's go up to the Astronomy Tower" he said with a tense smile.

Ginny could feel Harry's nervousness and nodded in agreement. She wanted to get him away from everything and try to keep his mind off of the coming Task.

They made their way up and though it was rather cool, the sun was shining and they had a great view of the grounds. Harry was very quiet and Ginny thought it best not to intrude on his thoughts.

Harry led her to one of the benches that lined the perimeter of the top of the Tower and sat down. Ginny didn't protest when he put his arm around her and pulled her gently into his side. They just sat there in companionable silence, each enjoying the company and the stillness of their surroundings.

All too soon the Clock was Striking Twelve and it was time for lunch, then the short wait till the Second Task began.

Harry took a deep breath, looked at Ginny and smiled, "Thanks Ginny," he said softly.

"You're welcome Harry," she replied in kind.

They descended through the castle and had just reached the Entrance Hall and were about to enter the Great Hall for lunch when Professor McGonagall called to Ginny. "I need you to come with me Miss Weasley," she said stoically.

Harry's eyes immediately sought out Ginny's, he knew what the request meant. Suddenly he knew he couldn't let her go without her knowing what he felt.

"Just a moment, Professor," he said.

He took Ginny in his arms and looked deep into her eyes. "Ginny, I – " he began, but then his throat closed with the emotions he was feeling.

"It's OK, Harry," Ginny whispered. "I'll be fine."

"But how can you be so sure," he asked softly, suddenly full of doubts.

"You're coming to get me," she said with a smile.

Harry looked deep into her eyes and saw her trust and confidence in him, and with his heart feeling like it was about to burst he drew her to him and kissed her with everything he was feeling.

Ginny was taken by surprise as Harry began to kiss her, the intensity of the kiss overwhelmed her senses and she moaned out loud, returning the kiss with equal fervour.

They both wished that the kiss could have lasted forever but they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat. They parted slowly, eyes locked on one another's.

Harry felt a deep burning sensation burst forth inside of him, he knew that nothing was going to keep him from rescuing Ginny and Godric help anyone or anything that got in his way.

Silently, Harry watched as McGonagall pulled Ginny away, her eyes never leaving his until she was pulled around the corner and Harry couldn't see her any more.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry stood on the edge of the platform as the Champions were introduced. He looked down the line and appraised each one. Krum was his usual stoic self, giving nothing away. Fleur waved to the crowd but she had a subtle look of unease about her. Cedric also looked more uncertain than Harry would have figured.

If he could have seen himself he would have been surprised at the aura he was giving off, he had a look of determination that was close to being scary, and he was exuding a magical aura of such intensity that those near him were actually cowering away from him.

Of course he was totally oblivious to all that, all he wanted to do was get the task started so he could get Ginny. As the starting clock ticked down to the last few seconds Harry stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and began to chew. Just like he thought it was a thick rubbery mass but at least it didn't have an unpleasant taste.

Just as the cannon blasted to sound the start, he swallowed the mass in his mouth and dove into the water. His body protested as he hit the frigid lake, taking his breath away.

Just as he was about to panic because he felt he was going to drown, everything changed. The water suddenly felt warm and inviting and he was aware of water moving through his gills. "Gills!" he all but shouted to himself. He looked at his hands and feet that were now webbed, perfect for swimming.

Laughing out loud, which sounded very weird underwater, he began to swim towards the centre of the lake. He couldn't see any of the other Champions but he wasn't concerned about them. All he could think of was Ginny and that he had to get to her.

As he swam out he saw the bottom drop away from him and he began to swim a bit deeper. He didn't want to get to close to the top of the vegetation that he could see growing along the bottom because he knew that all sorts of creatures could be lying in wait for the unwary.

He was concentrating hard on seeing below and was completely startled when he heard a giggle off to his side. He spun towards the sound, wand at the ready and was surprised to see Moaning Myrtle staring at him.

"Hi Harry," she said coyly.

"Ah, Hi Myrtle," he replied, though it sounded strange in his ears due to being underwater.

Myrtle giggled again and swam closer, "I'd try over there, she said pointing towards the deepest part of the lake. "I'd go with you but they don't like me very much."

"Thank you Myrtle," Harry replied, wondering about the proclivity of ghosts, Myrtle in particular.

Glancing at his watch he saw that half the time had already lapsed, with a renewed sense of urgency he began to swim in the direction that Myrtle had pointed.

It only took a few minutes and he began to hear the sound of singing, very similar to the singing of the clue contained in the Egg.

Harry dove deeper and the sound of the singing got louder and though he was getting quite deep he found he didn't have any trouble seeing. As his depth increased the form of a village of sorts came into view and directly in the centre in what could be termed the Village Square, he saw four still bodies floating serenely.

They seemed tethered to an archway and as he got closer he could make out the object of his search. Wasting no time he swam determinedly to Ginny's side. She looked so cold and still, suspended in the water and for a brief moment Harry had a flashback to her laying on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry felt his anger flare, how dare they do that to Ginny! Brandishing his wand Harry cast a _Relashio, _severing the tether that held her to the arch. Taking one last look around, he glared at the nearby merpeople. Even though they really didn't have anything to do with everything except act as guards, he wasn't feeling particularly magnanimously towards them at the moment.

As he started towards the surface he saw Diggory, swimming into the Village, his head encased in a bubble of air. He obviously had mastery of the Bubblehead charm.

Harry didn't care in the least, all he wanted to do was get Ginny to the surface and have her safe once more. He swam diagonally up, making his way towards where he knew the platform lay. He looked at his watch again and saw there was still fifteen minutes to go in the hour and he wondered how long the effects of the Gillyweed would last.

Harry could make out the lightening of the water as he neared the surface and with one mighty last effort he and Ginny broke through. As soon as Ginny's head was above the water she came to and looked around in wonder. As soon as she saw Harry she broke out into a huge smile.

Harry had to remain with his head partially submerged to keep water flowing over his gills. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him thoroughly. "I knew you'd find me," she said happily.

Harry felt like he could fly, even though he was stuck in the water for the moment. The fact that Ginny was safe now made all the difference to him.

Ginny clung loosely to him, allowing him to swim the remaining short distance to the platform and as they neared it Ginny leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "The answer is yes."

Harry looked at her, stunned for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin, he pulled her to him and gave her a resounding kiss right before the assembled audience.

In the back of his mind he knew that her brothers were watching but he didn't care in the slightest. Ginny had made him the happiest guy on the face of the earth as far as he was concerned. He didn't care about the Tournament or the possibility of facing Riddle in the future, right now all that mattered was he had Ginny, nothing else mattered.

Ginny was lifted out of the water and he saw Madam Pomfrey giving her some Pepper Up Potion. He knew he would be joining her shortly but while he still had his gills and flippers he dove deep turned around and swam as hard as he could to the surface. He broke cleanly free, did a somersault and dove straight back down, the feeling of elation fuelling his actions.

As he dove deep he began to feel the water turn cold again and he knew the Gillyweed was wearing off. Smiling he swam to the ladder and as his gills faded he climbed out to the cheering crowd.

Harry didn't care in the slightest, before lunch hardly anyone had paid him any attention, all he wanted to do was find Ginny. As several people were trying to congratulate him, someone with fiery red hair threw themselves into his arms.

Ginny had found him. He looked deep into her eyes and lifting her off the ground, spun her around, while they smiled at one another. As her feet touched down, Harry took her into another deep kiss, and he felt so warm inside he knew he didn't need any Pepper Up Potion. They were dimly aware of some of the crowd, hooting

Ginny tucked her head into his shoulder and he hugged her tight, vaguely aware of someone else returning from the lake, but Harry didn't care who it was, all he knew was he had his Ginny and things couldn't have been better.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Another could have been, I hope you liked it. I'm having a great time writing these and it seems that you readers like them too. I still have quite a few ideas for more of these and if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.**

**As always, your reviews are appreciated muchly. **


	19. HBP: After Slug Club on the Train

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**The Half-Blood Prince: After Slug Club on the Train**

"_**Good Gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes., all of you. McLaggen, you must stop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise – any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well off you go, off you go!"**_

_**As he pushed past Harry into the darkenng corridor, Zabini shot him a filthy look that Harry retuurned with interest. He Ginny, and Neville followed Zabini back along the train.**_

"_**I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"**_

"_**Yeah, a bit," said Harry, his eyes on Zabini. "How come you ended up in their, Ginny?"**_

"_**He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him – when Slughorn came in I thought I was gong to get detention, but he thought it was a really good hex and he invted me to lunch! Mad, eh?"**_

"_**Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Harry, scowling at the back of Zabini's head, "or because their uncle -"**_

_**But he broke off. An idea had just occurred to him, a reckless but potentially wonderful idea. . . . In a minute's time Zabini wasgoing to reenter the Slytherin sixth-year compartment and Malfoy would be sitting there, thinking himself unheard by anybody except fellow Slytherins. . . .If Harry could only enter, unseen, behind him, what might he not see or hear? True, there was little of their journey left – Hogsmeade Station had to be less thn half an hour away, judging by the wildness of the scenery flashing by the windows – but nobody else was prepared to take Harry's suspicions seriously, so it was down to him to prove them.**_

"_**I'll see you two later," said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.**_

Before he could move Ginny's hand shot out and took hold of his arm. Harry whispered angrily, "Ginny! Let go!"

Ginny gripped him tighter, "No Harry, Please don't do it. I have a really bad feeling about this," Ginny pleaded.

Harry stared into her eyes and he saw something there that caught him by surprise. He hesitated and Ginny spoke again, "Please Harry, for me, Please!" her voice full of concern.

Harry felt his anger drain away, glancing up and down the corridor, seeing no one was nearby and looking in their direction, Harry slipped the cloak off, folded it up and stuffed it away in his jacket.

Ginny was instantly relieved and taking hold of his arm again said softly, "Thank you Harry."

Harry once again found himself staring into Ginny's eyes, noticing for the first time just how captivating they were. The colour of a rich dark chocolate, flecked with gold and framed by her pale reddish lashes, he thought he could get lost in them forever.

Ginny noticed Harry's intense stare into her eyes and though she was pleased, she couldn't help but blush. Pulling herself together, she pulled on Harry's arm and said, "Come on, let's get going."

Harry let himself be pulled down the corridor by Ginny, lost in thought by what he was feeling, not that he could put a name to it right now. All he knew was that something in him had changed as he stared into Ginny's eyes and he'd do just about anything to be able to do that again.

Ginny drug him down the train till she came to the compartment that she had been riding in, she kept looking at him the whole way. He was acting rather strangely, just docilely allowing her to guide him.

As she opened the door she said firmly to Harry, "Wait here! I'll be back in a moment after I put my robes on."

Harry just nodded, still looking at her, though he now had the beginnings of a goofy grin on his face.

Ginny shook her head, "Boys!" she thought to herself. She hurriedly change into her robes and was glad to find Harry waiting outside where she had left him.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said shyly.

Ginny was glad that Harry seemed to be starting to act normally, though she had liked it when he had stared into her eyes. She had always dreamed of staring into his deep emerald eyes and the experience far surpassed her expectations.

They had just started down the corridor to where Harry had been with Ron and Hermione when the train began to slow as it pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Students began to filter into the corridor, preparing to disembark.

Harry and Ginny were caught in the crowded corridor, and it wasn't until the train had stopped completely and people began to get off, that they were able to get to Harry's compartment.

Ron, Hermione and Neville were just getting off, when Hermione saw Harry. "Harry! You're late, get your robes on or you'll miss the carriages," she scolded.

Ginny shot her a disapproving look while Harry opened his trunk and pulled his robes out. "Go on Hermione, Ginny and I will be right along," Harry replied as he fumbled with his robes.

Hermione followed Ron and Neville out of the compartment. Ginny had to chuckle at Harry and his struggles with his robes. "Here, give me that," she said humorously, as she took his robes from him.

Harry had to grin, this was a different Ginny than he was use to and he found he liked it.

Ginny quickly straightened Harry's robes and held them up so he could slip them on. After he was in, she spun him around and helped button the front of the robes. After she finished buttoning them she brushed the front flat with her hand, "There, that's better," she said with a smile.

Looking up she found Harry staring down at her again. This time he had a smile on his face, "Thanks Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny found herself just staring into Harry's eyes and she was taken by surprise by what she saw there. She saw a definite look of interest and something more. His eyes shone in the dim light of the compartment and she found herself blushing again.

"No problem Harry," she heard herself say.

How long they would have stood there nether knew but suddenly someone banged on the window. They both looked, startled out of their connection.

Tonks was outside and shaking her head at them, "Come on you two, they train will be leaving soon," she said with a grin.

Harry noticed that though she was grinning, it was a sad grin, one that didn't reach her eyes, like she had something really bothering her.

As they made their way to the door, it was obvious that Ginny had noticed it too, "What's with Tonks, her hair isn't her normal Bubblegum Pink?"

"I don't know, but it must be something big that's bothering her," Harry said as they exited the train.

Tonks hurried them along, having saved the last carriage for them. "Good thing I was looking for you," she said to Harry. "You'd be in big trouble if I wasn't with you."

Harry was taken aback by her statement and he looked at Ginny to see her reaction. Ginny seemed just as surprised as Harry was and they both wondered what she had meant by the statement.

They rode the short distance to Hogwarts in silence, Ginny found it strange but not unwelcome that Harry chose to sit close to her as they rode. She actually liked the warmth his body next to hers supplied, and she found herself exchanging nervous smiles with Harry during the trip.

All to soon for Ginny the ride to the Castle was over and as they got ready to exit, Tonks said to Harry, "Take care Harry and as hard as it is, please try to stay out of trouble."

"Aren't you getting out?" Harry asked.

"No, I need to get back to my post," she replied with a half-grin. "I'm part of the extra security this year here at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll see you around."

With that the carriage began to move, Harry and Ginny watched it for a moment before hurrying up the steps and into the Entrance Hall.

As they entered the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table, Harry saw that Ron and Hermione had only saved one seat. Frowning he looked and saw near the near end of the table there were two seats together and he steered Ginny over to them.

Ginny was surprised when Harry didn't go and join Ron and Hermione and she wondered what was up. She let Harry lead her to a couple of seats, but before she could say anything McGonagall entered with the first-years and led them to the front to be sorted.

Ginny just looked at Harry who glanced at her and smiled. She was very confused right at the moment, maybe things would be clearer later when they had a chance to speak but in the mean time they turned their attention to the sorting.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The sorting finally ended and after Dumbledore gave his usual opening short speech, the food magically appeared and they began to eat. Ginny took the opportunity to turn to Harry and said, "Why did you sit with me and not in your usual place with Ron and Hermione?"

Harry looked at her with a sheepish smile, "What? I need a special reason to sit with you?"

"No, but you have to admit it is a change from what you usually do," Ginny replied.

Harry shrugged and took another bite. After he swallowed he said, "Well things are a little different this year, I mean you did accompany us to the Ministry of Magic and you stopped me from doing something that in hindsight probably would have been really stupid. Plus you are my friend too. Since there wasn't enough room for you too, I decided I'd sit with you. You don't mind, do you?" Harry asked, his eyes twinkling as he grinned at her.

Ginny found herself blushing again, and she silently wished she would get over that whenever she was spending any time alone with Harry. Though blushing she kept her eyes on Harry's, "No I don't mind, in-fact I'm glad you did," she replied cheekily.

Harry almost choked on what he was eating at her reply and she had to pound him on his back for a moment.

When he had recovered and taken a drink to clear his throat he looked at her, smiling again and said, "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny returned his smile, "Any time Harry," she said as she went back to eating.

The rest of the meal they spent just talking about regular things, the coming school year, Gryffindor's chances in winning the Quidditch Cup and the like. They just had a wonderful time, with neither feeling uncomfortable being with the other.

The more time Harry spent with Ginny, the more he liked being with her. Somehow it was more comfortable than being with Ron and Hermione, with their constant bickering and sniping at one another. By the end of the meal, Harry and Ginny were very comfortable around each other and were laughing and joking.

Ron and Hermione caught up to them as they climbed the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. Right away Ron wanted to know what Harry was doing and didn't he see that they had saved him a seat.

Harry tried very hard to remain calm and he turned to Ron, "Look Ron, there was only one seat and I was with Ginny. I wasn't just going to leave her alone and come sit with you two. Next time save a seat for both of us."

Ron had a stunned look on his face while Hermione was startled but not as much as Ron. Ginny just looked at Harry enigmatically, her face unreadable to Harry, who really wanted to know what she was thinking.

Before either of his friends could say anything, Harry grabbed Ginny's elbow and started walking again. Ginny kept looking at Harry until he began to feel uncomfortable. "What?" he finally asked.

Ginny hesitated before answering, but never took her eyes off of him. "Well it's just that I never expected you to say something like that to Ron."

Harry pulled up short, halting Ginny with him, looking seriously into her eyes he said, "Listen Ginny, you've been a great friend and someone who has supported me when others haven't. You went with me to the Department of Mysteries when I should have known better." He took a deep breath, "Look even today you were looking out for me when you stopped me from being an idiot, risking allot for little potential gain."

Harry then sighed, "I find I like being with you Ginny, you're a fun, intelligent, caring, good friend. You don't put up with my bullshit and you keep me on my toes. You make me want to do better, be a better person, what more do I need to say?"

Ginny was trying to process everything that Harry was saying but she found it hard to keep up with his rapid listing of everything. As she did she found herself blushing again, not use to hearing so many positive attributes listed about her.

Finally realizing Harry had stopped speaking she said shyly, "Thank you Harry."

Everyone finally made their way into the Common Room, Ron was still looking at Harry with an odd expression but Hermione had recovered sufficiently to come over and talk to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was pleased that she was finally being excepted into Harry's close circle of friends, even if her prat of a brother seemed to disapprove. Harry was the one who wanted her there and that made her feel wonderful. She fervently hoped that Harry was seeing her for herself and not Ron's sister and if his diatribe in the hallway was any indication then Harry was changing his view of her.

She smiled and sat back, relaxing on the couch, sitting next to but not really close to Harry. When she turned her attention back to him and Hermione, she heard Harry complaining about Slughorn and the warning that Dumbledore had given him.

Hermione seemed aghast that Dumbledore would have such an opinion of one of the Professor's.

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted, "You weren't there to see how he was, he's nothing but a name dropper and manipulator. Harry doesn't need anyone like that in his life."

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, "Thank you Ginny," he said sincerely.

Ginny thought she'd melt as her eyes met Harry's, their Emerald irises flashing in the firelight. Ginny thought she'd never seen such eyes and she got gooseflesh up and down her arms and she shivered slightly because of it.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked her, his face full of concern.

"Just a little chilly I guess," Ginny said to cover the real reason.

Harry stood up and removed his robes and draped them across Ginny's lap and legs.

Ginny blushed and smiled shyly, "Thank you Harry," she said softly. She drew her legs up onto the couch so she could bring the robes all the way up to her chin. She breathed in deeply and was struck by the smell of Harry on his robes. It was an earthy, musky fragrance that made her feel a little dizzy, such was the effect it had on her.

Ginny had to close her eyes and she breath deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. She was certain that Harry could hear it, it seemed so loud to her. Her action had the opposite effect though, as she breathed in, she inhaled more of Harry's fragrance and she had to stifle a low moan that tried to burst forth from her lips.

Unknown to Ginny, her efforts to stifle the moan were only partially effective and Harry glanced at her.

As Hermione was distracted by a couple of third-years close by, Harry leaned over and whispered to Ginny, "Are you OK?"

Ginny's eyes flew open in shock and she realized that Harry must have heard her moan. She looked at him with a slightly panicked look on her face, unsure of what to say. "Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine," she stammered.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she could feel herself blush deeply. He looked at her with great concern and before Ginny could do or say anything more Harry reached out and felt her forehead.

Ginny felt Harry's hand come to rest on her skin and marvelled at how cool it felt. By this time Hermione was looking back at her with a wry grin on her face.

"I don't know Ginny, you feel a little warm to me, perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, his concern deepening.

Ginny stood up suddenly and handed Harry his robes back. "I'm sure it's nothing," she managed to croak out. She then looked a little unsteady and said, "I think I'm going to head to bed, goodnight you two," and with that she dashed for the stairs and the safety of her dorm room.

Harry watched her go, his face a picture of concern, "If she isn't feeling better tomorrow, I'm going to drag her to see Pomfrey," Harry said determinedly.

Hermione gave a low chuckle, "What she has, Madam Pomfrey can't help her with."

Harry looked at her quizzically, his brow furrowed, not understanding what Hermione was implying. "Is she OK?" Harry asked, glancing at where Ginny had disappeared.

"She's fine Harry, really," Hermione said with a grin.

"She sure didn't act fine," Harry said lowly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Godric Harry, sometimes you're just as dense as Ron," she said with disbelief.

Harry stared at her for several moments and then Hermione saw the light come on in his eyes. They widened as what Hermione was trying to convey without actually telling him finally sunk home.

Harry sprang to his feet and began to pace frantically back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Hermione watched him with amusement as Harry ran his hand through his hair several times, not even aware he was doing it.

As he came to the end of his track, he looked at Hermione, "You mean. . . " he said as he continued to pace. As he came back to her end again, "Me? Are you sure?" once more running his hand through his hair. "Ginny. . . . , " he said softly. Pacing back and forth Harry kept glancing at Hermione every time he came to her end.

Hermione could see his mind working frantically, trying to process the information she had given him.

After one more circuit he flopped back down on the couch, his face a picture of shock,

Hermione managed to stifle her laugh but couldn't hide the smile on her face. As she watch, Harry's face began to change and a huge smile spread across it.

He looked at Hermione, "Hermione, please don't say anything to Ginny," he pleaded.

Hermione looked at him with furrowed brow, "What are you thinking Harry? She asked slowly.

Harry just smiled at her and said, "Never you mind, but please promise me you won't say anything to Ginny."

"OK Harry, I promise," she said a little reluctantly.

Harry sprang up, this time with a huge smile on his face and with a uncharacteristic kiss to Hermione's forehead he disappeared up the stairs to the boy dorms.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny awoke the next morning and tried to put into context what she had experienced the previous night. Blushing once again, she rolled over and hid her face in her pillow to stifle the scream she had to let loose.

Taking a deep calming breath, she rose and started her routine for the day, all the while trying to think how Harry would react to what had happened the previous night.

Steeling herself as she looked at her image looking back at her in the mirror. "I can do this," she said out low. With one last deep breath she headed down to the Common Room, wondering if Harry would be waiting for her to go to breakfast.

She descended the stairs slowly, trying to peek ahead to see if he was there. She hesitated as he came into view. He was sitting with Ron and Hermione in front of the fireplace. She was just about to change her mind and go back to her dorm and wait till they had left when Harry glanced in her direction, smiled and said, "There she is now." He stood up and motioned to her to join them as he smiled at her and said, "Come on Ginny, we've been waiting for you.

Ginny smiled uncertainly, not understanding her reluctance this morning when yesterday had seemed so easy. As she slowly came down and reached the bottom of the stairs Harry came over and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the portrait hole.

Ginny came docilely, a look of shock on her face, the only one who noticed was Hermione and she gave Ginny a grin that Ginny couldn't read. She looked questioningly at her friend who just shrugged at her and followed as Harry led her towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ginny felt off balance the whole time, wondering what was happening. Something seemed different but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Ginny found herself glancing at Harry as they ate and noticed he seemed to be looking at her most of the times she looked at him. Every time he had a smile on his face and she found herself smiling back in-spite of her feelings of disorientation.

She tried to figure out what was going on, Harry seemed much more attentive to her than in the past. While she was confused by it she found that she liked it very much. Sighing, she hoped that she wasn't imagining everything.

As they got ready to leave, Harry gently took hold of her arm and smiling asked, "Will I see you at lunch?"

Ginny could only nod dully, wondering what was happening and why was Harry acting so differently.

As he watched Ginny leave Hermione came up to him and said, "Well it looks like you've got her quite confused."

Harry chuckled, "I just want her to be a little off kilter today."

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried down towards the Dungeons, and their first class with Professor Slughorn.

He had several potions brewing away and of course Hermione was the only one who could identify them. What intrigued Harry most was when the got to the Amorentia, the Love Potion, and when Hermione was explaining about it's unique properties, Harry drew in a hug whiff of it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was smelling, First he smelled his favourite dessert, Treacle Tart, and then his nostrils were filled with the aroma of Broom polish and then to his utter surprise he smelled something flowery and the image of Ginny flashed into his brain.

He smiled widely, prompting Hermione to ask him, "What is it Harry, what do you smell?"

Harry opened his eyes but just continued to smile at his bushy-haired friend, "Harry?" she asked questioningly.

Harry just shook his head lightly, refusing to answer her questions, and then their attention was drawn away by Slughorn's announcement of the prize of the Felix Felicius.

Harry opened the borrowed book and was surprised to see minute notations scribbled in-between the lines of text and along the margins. As he progressed through the potion he became more and more impressed with the results as he followed the tips inscribed in the book.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Even though Hermione was mad at him, Harry couldn't help but be pleased with the results of following the alternate directions as he had won the bottle of Liquid Luck.

Even though he hadn't sampled the potion he felt bolstered by winning it and it seemed to increase his luck through the day. It seemed between every class he ran into Ginny and he said a quick "Hello," to her every time, adding in "See you at lunch," with a huge smile when he saw her before the last class before the noon meal.

Ginny didn't know what to make of Harry appearing everywhere she was. The fact that Ron and Hermione were with him made her think that it wasn't some plan on Harry's part and she enjoyed seeing him between classes.

So enthralled was she, that she had a hard time concentrating during her classes and almost received a detention for lack of paying attention in Charms.

Almost as if planned, Harry and Ginny met at the entrance to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny was pleased to see the smile that formed on Harry's face when he spotted her.

Even though she wasn't sure what was going on, she couldn't help but feel happy at seeing Harry.

Harry led her to where he, Ron and Hermione usually sat and took the seat next to her. Once again Harry was very attentive to her and where in the past she probably would have bristled at someone catering to her, she found she didn't mind when Harry did it.

Ron couldn't help but notice and started to say something but Hermione's well placed elbow in his ribs shut him up quickly.

"Pumpkin Juice?" Harry asked solicitously as he held up the flagon.

"Yes Please," Ginny answered with a shy smile.

Not to be out done Ginny picked up a platter and asked him, "Crisps?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "Yes, thank you," as he took the offered plate.

Ginny was sure that Harry let his hand linger just a few moments longer than necessary as it touched hers and she felt a tingle run up her arm from his touch.

Unable to stop herself, she felt herself blushing once again, but if Harry noticed he didn't say anything or draw any attention to it.

Before she knew it lunch was over and they were heading out for their afternoon classes. Ginny was doubly shocked when as they exited the Great Hall, Harry gave her a quick hug and wished her a wonderful afternoon.

Ginny stood there, her mouth open, eyes wide, until Lavender gave her a nudge and asked her if she wasn't coming to class. Ginny followed her year-mates to class, her head in a fog at what had just happened. Harry certainly wasn't acting like the Harry she knew, not that she was complaining or anything.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny's afternoon went pretty much like her morning, though Harry had added touching her casually as he passed her in the halls, most of the time it was just lightly running his hand up her arm but on one occurrence his hand lingered a little longer than the others.

Every time Harry touched her she felt a tingle run up and down her spine and it took her breath away. Several of her classmates were looking at her with concern and asking her if she was OK. Ginny just shyly smiled and said everything was all right.

By the end of the day Ginny's nerves were on fire and she could hardly concentrate on anything but Harry. As they all gathered to head down to dinner, Ginny wasn't too surprised when Harry lightly guided her by her elbow as they made their way to the portrait hole.

By this time Ginny was in a fine state of bewilderment, she had tried to ask Hermione what was up with Harry as they dumped their books up in their dorm rooms.

Hermione just shrugged and said "I don't know what you're talking about," but if Ginny had been paying better attention she would have seen the knowing look in Hermione's eyes.

Once again Harry sat next to Ginny and if anything he was even more attentive than at lunch. Plus he seemed much closer and was constantly brushing up against her, either his arm, leg or hand seemed to be in almost constant contact with her.

Ginny was feeling very overwhelmed, her latent feelings for Harry were now right below the surface and she didn't know what to do. In her dreams she had hoped that one day Harry would notice her but she had tried to talk herself into the position that he was never going to notice her that way, so her mind was brought to a virtual standstill as Harry paid more and more attention to her.

Just when Ginny thought she couldn't take any more, dinner ended and they headed back up to the Common Room. Ginny really wanted to spend time with Harry and the others but she had an essay to start that she knew she couldn't put off.

Dejectedly she watched as Ron and Harry began to play a game of Wizard's Chess and Hermione curled up with a book by the fire.

Ginny didn't know how long she had been sitting at the work table in the back corner of the Common Room. She hadn't been able to get anything done on her essay. Her mind refused to cooperate and concentrate on her work. All she could do was think of Harry and how he had been acting all day.

She had kept glancing over at him as he sat and played chess with Ron and she noticed him look her way a couple of times. Every time she saw him looking he would smile at her with a silly grin and she swore one time he had winked at her.

Taking a deep breath and taking another glance across the room, she was shocked to see Ron sitting next to Hermione. Harry was no where in sight. For some reason her heart began to race and she couldn't believe he wasn't there.

She practically jumped out of her skin when Harry came at her from the direction of the dorms and said, "Hey Ginny, I've noticed you're not getting much done on your essay."

Ginny was about to deny it but as she glanced at her parchment she saw all she had written was the title of the essay across the top. Blushing deeply, she looked up at him, but instead of him chiding her or taking the mickey out on her he asked, "Want to go for a walk with me?"

Ginny's heart leapt into her throat, and all she could do was nod her head, as she knew she'd never be able to make a coherent answer. She quickly packed up her things and stood up, and once again Harry steered her towards the portrait hole with his hand on the small of her back.

By this time Ginny was almost hyperventilating, Harry's touch was driving her crazy. As they were exiting Hermione called out, "Remember there is only an hour till curfew."

Ginny never heard but she did see Harry turn his head and nod in Hermione's direction. She was too busy asking herself "What happened to calm, cool, collected Ginny?"

She thought she was acting ten times as bad as her ten year old self, seeing Harry for the first time at the Burrow. Silently she thanked the fates that there were no butter dishes close by.

Harry gently guided her to the Astronomy Tower and the climbed up and out onto the top. Ginny was sure the world was spinning like a top and she had to close her eyes for a moment to try and steady herself.

It mustn't have worked because she felt Harry gently grab hold of her arm and she knew if he hadn't she would have fallen over. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she finally opened her eyes and looked out over the grounds and the Black Lake. The moon was being reflected off the surface of the lake making it look like a million diamonds were dancing in the moonlight.

The stars were out bright and clear and Ginny thought she had never seen anything so beautiful. She was so moved she whispered, "It's so beautiful,"

She felt Harry right behind her and as he spoke his breath gently caressed her neck and ear as he whispered, "Yes it is, but not nearly as beautiful as you are."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, unsure if Harry had actually spoken or her mind was playing tricks on her. She turned around and found herself face to face with the boy of her dreams, inches apart.

She could see his Emerald eyes shining in the moonlight and she found herself getting lost in their depths.

"Harry," she said softly, but before she could continue his finger came up and gently sealed her lips.

"Shh, Ginny," Harry whispered, his breath gently caressing her skin once again.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Harry closed the remaining distance and brought his lips down onto hers.

Ginny's eyes drifted shut as she gave herself into the kiss, all thoughts and doubts instantly vanishing, replaced by a feeling of bliss that swept through her. She was barely conscious of taking her arms and placing them up around Harry's neck.

She was aware that she was moaning into his kiss and she was sure that she had never felt anything like this before. Her whole world had shrunk down to Harry and the feeling he was creating in her.

After what seemed like an eternity they slowly parted, Ginny resting her forehead on Harry's chest, her arms still around his neck. She found that Harry's arms were around her, holding her close and she marvelled at the warmth and security they afforded her.

"Godric Harry," she said emotionally, "You sure know how to take my breath away."

Harry gave a low chuckle, "Ginny," he said softly. "I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me."

"I think you just did," Ginny replied with a smile.

Harry hugged her tightly to him and she almost cried with the intensity of the emotions she was feeling. Never since before her terrible ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets had she felt so safe and secure.

Harry led them over to the wall and they sat down against it, Harry with his legs apart and Ginny sitting in that space, leaning back against Harry's chest, his arms around her, her hands covering his.

As agitated as she had been all day, Ginny found herself feeling very calm and contented. She knew she had a mile wide smile on her face and she just reveled in it.

Finally back in control of her self, she said to Harry, "Do you know how wound up you had me today?"

Harry could only chuckle, "It's payback for the way you had me feeling on the train."

Ginny could only laugh and snuggle back into Harry's embrace, loving the feeling she got from having his arms around her.

Her curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "What prompted today?"

Harry chuckled, "Well it was actually something that Hermione said," he replied.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, dying to know.

"Well I had said that if you weren't felling better by today I was going to drag you to Madam Pomfrey and she told me that what was bothering you Pomfrey couldn't cure."

"That was it?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Well it got me to thinking and one thing led to another. I may not be the brightest of blokes but it finally dawned on me what she meant. I was so sure that you didn't feel for me in that way, and if she hadn't said anything I probably wouldn't have acted."

Ginny smiled and pushed herself back into Harry while squeezing his arms with hers in a kind of reverse hug. "I guess we'll have to do something nice for her as a thank you," Ginny said.

They were just sitting their admiring the view and enjoying being together when the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked out. She smiled at the young couple and said, "It's almost curfew, you'd better head back to the common room."

"Yes, Professor," Harry and Ginny said together. Harry laughed and Ginny giggled as they made their way past their Head-of-House.

Minerva McGonagall watched them go, not being able to help but compare the young couple before her with another young couple she had found in similar circumstances. Softly to herself she said, "They look so much like James and Lily."

With one last look around, taking in the beautiful night scene, she smiled at the thought of Harry and Ginny following in Harry's parents footsteps and with a big sigh she followed them down the stairs, closing the door behind her as she left.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just another one of the myriad of opportunities that presented themselves in the books where Harry and Ginny could have, should have gotten together.**

**As always, please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	20. Cos: Ginny Reveals Her Secret

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Chamber of Secrets: Ginny Reveals Her Secret**

**Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Harry noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.**

"**What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.**

**Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face that reminded Harry of someone, though he couldn't think who.**

"**Spit it out," said Ron, watching her.**

**Harry suddenly realized who Ginny looked like. She was rocking backward and forward slightly in her chair, exactly like Dobby did when he was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information.**

"**I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry.**

"**What is it?" said Harry.**

**Ginny looked as if she couldn't find the right words.**

"**_What?"_ said Ron.**

**Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Ron could hear him.**

"**Is it something to do with the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"**

**Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.**

"**If you're finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."**

**Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the centre of the table.**

"**Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"**

**Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy chocked.**

"**What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.**

"**I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say –"**

"**Oh – that – that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.**

"**How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

"**Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was – well, never mind – the point is, she spotted me doing something, and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather –"**

**Harry had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.**

"**What were you doing, Percy" said Ron, ginning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."**

**Percy didn't smile back.**

"**Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."**

Harry passed the rolls, but didn't believe for one minute that whatever Ginny had seen Percy doing was what she was gong to tell them.

Rising he said "Look Ron, I'll catch up to you later."

Ron looked at Harry, puzzled by his actions. "Uh, OK Harry, I'll see you later then."

Harry hurried from the Great Hall, eager to find Ginny and have her tell him what she really had wanted to say. Luckily his search didn't take long, as he found her sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He came up to her slowly, not wanting to startle her again as Percy seemed to have.

Harry sat down close to Ginny, and she gave a jump, looking around wildly as if she would bolt at any moment.

"It's OK, Ginny. It's only me," Harry said softly, to calm Ginny down.

He saw Ginny relax some but she was still rather tense and there was something about the look in her eyes that tore at Harry's heart.

"Think you can tell me what you wanted to say before?" he asked, his eyes full of his concern.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, glanced around the room at all the other students and said, "Not here."

Harry nodded, "Want to go for a walk then?"

He saw Ginny relax and a small smile creep onto her face, "I'd like that very much, Harry."

Harry stood and for some inexplicable reason he extended his hand to her.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, but after a moment she reached out and let Harry help her to her feet. As she stood, she found her eyes locked on Harry's and she couldn't help but take in their brilliant emerald colour.

Harry, too, was taken, sitting there talking to Ginny face to face, he had noticed how wonderful her chocolate brown eyes were. He had never done so with anyone before, and the feeling he got was very strange to him.

Both blushed and looked away, but Harry kept a hold of Ginny's hand as he led her out the portrait hole and away from everyone else. He knew that whatever Ginny had to say, she didn't want to say it in front of anyone else. Harry knew right then that it had nothing to do with Percy and whatever he had been up to.

They walked along in silence to begin with, taking shy glances at one another every now and then.

Harry could feel the tension in Ginny and he could see her start to think about what she had wanted to tell him and Ron. The nervousness returned and she began to shiver slightly.

They stopped in front of one of the huge windows that lit the corridor and looked out over the grounds. Harry turned towards Ginny and looked at her with great concern.

"Can you tell me what you wanted to say?" he said softly, his voice carrying his concern to her.

Once again her eyes darted around, checking to make sure that they were really alone.

"You're going to think I'm terrible," she said quietly, her fear evident.

"I could never do that," Harry replied.

Ginny glanced up once into his eyes, but couldn't hold it for long before she had to break eye contact, unable to keep looking at Harry.

"I took the Diary back from you Harry," she said so softly, Harry barely could hear her. "I was afraid it would tell you the things I had written in it."

Harry was taken a little by surprise, and he wondered what she could have written that she didn't want him to know, but before he could ask, she continued.

"That and what you would think if you found out the things it had been making me do," she said, her shoulders starting to shake as she began to sob.

Instinctively Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. At first it seemed she fought his embrace but then suddenly she threw herself into it and began to cry in earnest.

All thoughts of what she wanted to tell him forgotten for a moment, all Harry wanted to do was comfort the young girl he held in his arms.

"Shh, it's OK," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny began to shake her head vigorously, "You don't understand," she cried softly.

Harry kept his grip on her as he felt her struggle, "Then why don't you tell me?"

"You'll hate me," she said, her sobs increasing.

"I could never hate you, Ginny," Harry said softly, trying to calm her down.

Ginny remained quiet for several moments and her crying began to lessen. "OK," she whispered, "I'll tell you."

She raised her head, looking first at Harry, but then looking around as if she was searching for something.

"What is it?" Harry said.

"Is there somewhere we can sit down?" Ginny asked, tiredly.

Looking up the corridor, Harry spotted an alcove that held a small bench. He led her there, keeping one arm tightly around her shoulders as he did so. Once they were seated, Ginny leaned into Harry, her head resting on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Shakily she said "It's been me."

Harry looked at her puzzled. He thought he knew what she was implying but wasn't quite sure and he certainly didn't want to jump to any wrong conclusions.

"Can you tell me more?" he said.

He felt her take another deep breath, "I've been the one opening the Chamber."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat, as he tried to put what she was telling him into some kind of context.

"There is something strange about the Diary," Ginny continued. "There is someone named Tom Riddle in it somehow."

"Yeah, I know, I met him while I had the Diary," Harry replied, his voice kind of distant as he remembered what Tom had shown him. "He told me that Hagrid opened the Chamber before."

"That's a lie!" Ginny said, suddenly quite vehement. "He told me how he framed Hagrid. He was the one who did it. He told me how he had killed Myrtle, but because of it, Dumbledore kept a very close watch on him and he never opened it again while at Hogwarts."

Harry's mind was thinking fast, there seemed to be something wrong with the way the Diary was acting. There had to be some kind of powerful magic involved for a simple book to act the way it was.

They sat there for a long time, Ginny pouring out the story of her year. How at first she had large periods of not remembering where she had been and what she had done. The finding of feathers and blood on her robes and how she had written those thoughts and doubts she was feeling in the Diary.

Harry listened to her as she poured out everything, his heart going out to Ginny for all she had suffered.

Then she got to the part where she had been conscious when he controlled her, that was when she had tried to get rid of the Diary and how she panicked when she had learned that Harry had ended up with it. Unthinking she told of her fears that Harry would discover that she had been writing about him and her feelings that she had.

Harry just let her continue, keeping his arm wrapped about her, letting her head remain on his shoulder as she relaxed further and further into his embrace.

Finally she finished and she sat there slumped into his side.

"I'm so tired," she said softly. "It's like I've been fighting him this whole year and I don't think I can do it any longer."

"You won't have to," Harry told her.

"It just that I can hear him calling me, Harry," she said forlornly, "and I know whatever he has planned won't turn out well for me. I feel like he's sucking my soul out and soon there won't be anything left of Ginny Weasley."

Harry's heart froze, this more than anything else scared him. His concern for the sweet young girl next to him made him determined that Riddle wouldn't win.

"Come on Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him, her face full of fear, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We need to go see McGonagall," Harry replied.

Harry felt Ginny tense and he saw her face screw up as if she was going to cry again.

"Please Ginny, trust me. It's the only way. We can't let him win."

Ginny relaxed slightly, it was Harry saying "We can't let him win" that struck a cord within her. Feeling bolstered by his words and the fact that he hadn't condemned her or recoiled from her in disgust, gave her strength and the will to fight.

As they stood, Harry saw Ginny's eyes begin to go blank, "He's calling me!" she called out in fear.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry called out, panicking slightly as her face became an empty mask. "Ginny!" he yelled one more time.

Ginny began to struggle to get away from his grasp and Harry became desperate to break her free from Riddle's summons. He did the only thing that came to mind, as bizarre as it seemed he grasped Ginny's face with his hands and he kissed her as hard as he could.

At first she struggled even harder to get away, and just when Harry thought he would fail, he felt Ginny cease struggling and begin to kiss him back.

The one weapon that Riddle never understood, beat him back and allowed Harry to pull Ginny away from his deadly grasp.

As they broke apart, they stared at one another for a moment, shock evident on each of their faces. Suddenly Ginny threw herself back into Harry's arms and began to sob.

Tenderly Harry rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, "It's OK Ginny, we can beat him together."

Ginny looked up into his eyes, and though her cheeks were tear streaked she smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "Together, I like the sound of that," she said softly.

Harry smiled at her and began to lead her towards McGonagall's office, when Ginny got a frightened look on her face.

"He's calling me again, Harry," she said, fearfully.

"Don't listen Ginny, I'm right here and we can beat him."

Ginny took heart from Harry's words and she drove the voice inside of her deep down, till she could barely hear it. Keeping a tight grip on Harry's hand, she nodded as they began to run.

Twice on the way to McGonagall's office Harry had heard Ginny whimper and when he had looked at her, he saw the blank look begin to return. Using the weapon that had worked before, Harry had stopped and kissed Ginny again.

Both times it seemed it got easier and easier to fight off Riddle's call. The second time they had stared into each other's eyes for several moments and it seemed that something flared between them.

There was a feeling of warmth that enveloped them and they both found themselves smiling. As they turned once more and hurried towards McGonagall's office, Harry was surprised when he heard Riddle's call to Ginny.

"Ginny! You must go down to the Chamber where you can finish your sacrifice to me," Riddle said, chillingly.

"You can't have her," Harry shouted at him.

"What is this?" he heard Riddle say.

"Harry?" Ginny said hopefully.

"Yes Ginny, I'm here, I won't let him take you," he said, his heart full of his feelings for his young friend.

He felt Ginny's joy at having Harry with her to fight off Tom.

Ginny felt more safe and secure than she had since coming to Hogwarts and started to write in the Diary. She wasn't quite sure what was happening but she liked having Harry there with her instead of the malevolent presence of Tom Riddle.

**XX HP + GW XX**

After what seemed an eternity they arrived at McGonagall's office and they pounded on the door frantically.

Within moments the stern visage of Professor McGonagall was standing before them, "What is all this ruckus about?" she asked looking down sternly at the pair before her.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who nodded at him.

"It's about the Chamber," Harry said, determinedly.

McGonagall looked at them in surprise, "Come in," she said, ushering Harry and Ginny into her office.

Harry and Ginny entered into the Professor's office, neither having been there before, they looked around, unsure of what to do and where to go.

McGonagall followed them, "Please sit," she said, indicating two chairs by her desk. "Now what is this about the Chamber?"

Once more Harry looked at Ginny, she nodded back and then inexplicably Harry heard her just like before when they had confronted Riddle.

"_Can you tell her?_" Ginny pleaded.

Harry nodded at her, "_OK," _he replied.

Harry turned to the Professor and told her the story of all that had happened up till the moment of them coming to her.

Harry and Ginny sat tensely, while the Professor stared at them for a moment.

"Where is this Diary?" she asked.

"It's in my trunk," Ginny said, her head hanging in shame.

"_It will be fine,"_ Harry said, sympathetically.

Ginny looked up at him hopefully.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Potter, come with me," the Professor said succinctly.

They all made their way to Gryffindor Tower and into the common room. Everyone stared at the three of them as they entered and a hush fell as all talking and movement ceased.

McGonagall made her way directly over to the stairs to the girls dorms, Harry and Ginny following, still hand in hand. When they reached the base of the stairs, Harry stopped causing Ginny to stop with him.

"Ah, excuse me Professor, boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms," he said hesitantly.

Professor McGonagall smiled back at him, "It will be fine Mr Potter, you're with me."

Harry and Ginny followed her up into the first-year girls dorm and over to the foot of Ginny's bed where her trunk was.

"Show me," the Professor said.

Ginny gingerly opened the trunk but she backed away without touching anything. "It's right there," she said, pointing at the ominous black book. "I'd rather not touch it again," she said softly.

"That's fine, Miss Weasley," the Professor said kindly.

She approached the trunk and stared down at the book before she pulled her wand and cast several spells. Though Harry and Ginny couldn't see any results from her actions, Professor McGonagall frowned and backed away from the trunk.

She cast another spell and a silvery cat appeared and darted down the stairs.

"I've summoned Professor Dumbledore," she said, in explanation. "He'll need to deal with this."

Harry saw Ginny blanch at the Professor's words and she began to tremble slightly.

"_It will be fine Ginny, really. Dumbledore isn't as scary as you think,"_ he said, giving her an encouraging smile and pulling her into another hug.

Ginny smiled wanly, trying hard to believe Harry, but her insides were still twisting into knots as they waited in silence.

In what seemed no time at all, Dumbledore appeared at the door, "Professor McGonagall, what seems to be so urgent?" he asked.

"I would like you to check out this book that has fallen into Miss Weasley's hands," she replied.

Dumbledore's eyes flitted to Ginny as he made his way over to her trunk. He looked down and the smile slid from his face, drawing his wand he cast several quick spells and his face darkened even more. He conjured a velvet bag, of magnificent Gryffindor red with a gold rope tie.

He reached in and grabbed the Diary and deftly placed it in the bag, securing it tightly with the cord.

"Thank you Professor," he said with a nod. He then turned to Harry and Ginny, "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, please accompany me, I need to talk to you two."

"Do you need me any longer?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not if you have other duties to attend to," he replied, his eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses, once more.

The four left the dorm and headed down to the common room. As before, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them exit the room. Harry noticed Ron giving him a questioning look, which darkened considerably when he saw Harry's and Ginny's clasped hands.

Harry ignored Ron and kept his attention on Ginny. He could feel her anxiety as they followed Dumbledore through the halls.

They approached the Gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster's office and as they got there, it spun out of the way, revealing the spiralling staircase that took them up to Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster went and sat down at his desk, indicating for Harry and Ginny to take seats before him. He watched them sit down and was surprised when they kept holding each others hands.

"Miss Weasley, could you tell me how you came by this interesting Diary?"

Ginny explained how she had found it in her cauldron when she had gotten back to the Burrow after their trip to Diagon Alley.

Harry suddenly made a connection, "Professor, I think that Draco's father put the Diary into Ginny's cauldron after he had taken her books out and made disparaging remarks about their condition."

"Hum, very likely, but hard to prove," he said thoughtfully.

"Please continue," he said, his eyes twinkling once more.

Harry began telling him what he knew and Dumbledore was surprised when he paused several times, looked at Ginny as if he was checking something, before he continued.

When Harry was done, he and Ginny looked expectantly at the Headmaster. He stared back at them with a smile on his face, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked, tipping his head so he was looking over the top of his glasses.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, "_Should we tell him?" _Ginny asked.

"_I'll leave that up to you,"_ Harry replied.

Ginny stared at Harry for several moments before she turned to Dumbledore. "Harry and I have formed some kind of connection," she said lowly.

Dumbledore looked at her, "Is that so, Miss Weasley? When did this occur?"

"It was after I had told Harry about the Diary and what it was doing to me. Riddle started calling to me and if it wasn't for Harry I would have succumbed to his call. It was then that Harry came to my rescue and the connection was formed."

"I see," Dumbledore said, thoughtfully, "and how is this connection manifesting itself?"

Ginny glanced at Harry as if unsure to reveal that they could speak to one another directly mind to mind, but with a reassuring smile from Harry she continued. "Well, we can kind of talk to one another in our heads," she said uncertainly.

They were surprised when Dumbledore looked at them in wonder. "Very unusual but not unheard of," he said kindly.

"What does it mean?" Ginny asked.

Harry was looking at the Headmaster expectantly too, wondering what the connection signified.

Dumbledore looked from one to the other and then got up and began to pace back and forth, hands clasped behind his back, as he contemplated what he had just heard.

Harry and Ginny watched the Headmaster a bit apprehensively. The tension they were feeling so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at the two young Gryffindors before him. He returned to his desk and with his eyes twinkling more than ever he said "There is only one thing that could have happened for what you described to have happened."

He watched Harry's and Ginny's faces and he saw their hopeful, expectant looks.

"That one thing is a Bond, a Soul Bond," he said softly.

Harry's looked changed to one of incomprehension, not being from the magical world, he had never heard of such a thing.

Ginny's face though lit up in wonder, she glanced at Harry and a shy smile formed on her face. As their eyes met, Ginny couldn't help but blush and she found herself staring into his brilliant emerald eyes again.

"_What is it Ginny?" _Harry asked.

Ginny found she couldn't hold Harry's gaze, and she had to look away before she blushed any more than she was already doing. She found herself, covering her face with her hands, not wanting to tell Harry what a Soul Bonding signified.

She remembered back to when she had first found out, she had been five, maybe six when she heard Bill and Charlie talking about girls. She had hidden so she could find out as much as she could, knowing that her brothers would never have talked in front of her.

Somehow the boys had started talking about Soul Bonds and how wonderful it would be to have that kind of special connection to the one they were destined to spend the rest of their life with.

From that point onward Ginny had dreamed of meeting the boy of her dreams and end up Bonded with him. It was about that same time that Bill started to read to her the stories about the Boy-Who-Lived and her dreams turned to her Bonding with him.

Now here she was, years later and the Headmaster had just said that her dream had come true. She couldn't believe it. It just seemed so unlikely and she pinched herself to make sure it wasn't all one of her dreams again.

"_Ginny!" _Harry pressed.

Dumbledore looked on amused, if he was right, Harry and Ginny were speaking right now, or it looked like Harry was trying to.

He could see Ginny's reaction so he was sure that she understood the implication of the Bonding and just as certain that Harry didn't.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "When two become Soul Bonded, it means they are destined to be together. It isn't by chance that in the Wizarding World, that the marriage ceremony is called a Bonding and a Soul Bonding is probably the most special of all."

Harry looked at the Professor wide eyed. If he just heard him correctly and understood what he said, he and Ginny were basically married.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry said, his voice cracking as it rose several octaves. "Does this mean Ginny and I are, uh, you know, married?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, his eyes twinkling once more, "Well yes. . . and no."

Harry was very confused now, after all this was a lot for a twelve year old to take in. His mind was spinning and he had a hard time understanding what Dumbledore was trying to tell him.

"Which is it, sir?" Harry asked, glancing at Ginny who was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, trying hard not to blush.

She was also listening quite closely, as what Dumbledore was saying went way past what she had heard from her brothers, all those years ago.

"Well Harry, Ginny, it's a little bit of both. Until you turn of age you aren't considered fully married, but you are considered betrothed," The Headmaster said with a smile.

"Betrothed?" asked Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It means we're engaged," she said, exasperatedly.

Dumbledore looked at her sympathetically, "Not quite Miss Weasley. It means you are promised to one another, Mr Potter will still have to propose sometime in the future but that has never been a problem with past Bond-mates. I'm sure at the appropriate time Mr Potter will be more than ready to complete the Bonding process."

Harry's and Ginny's eyes met once more and they both blushed intensely but remained in eye contact.

"Now back to the matter of the Diary," the Headmaster said with a smile. "Neither of you need to worry about it again. I have it bound up magically and it can not effect Miss Weasley any more."

"So if you have no other questions at this time, you both may return to the Gryffindor common room."

Harry and Ginny looked at the Headmaster and then back to one another.

"No, sir," the both said at the same time.

"Well off you go then," Dumbledore said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

Harry and Ginny got up, still hand in hand and exited the office. As soon as they were gone, the smile slid from Dumbledore's face as he stared at the book on his desk. He had many questions about it and if he was right about what he suspected, it was very troublesome indeed.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny made there way back to the common room in silence, though they remained hand in hand, they were still a bit overwhelmed by what Dumbledore had said.

Unsurprising, Ron was waiting in the common room for them and though many stared at them as they entered, no one said a word to them as they came in and sat down.

The room suddenly came back to life as everyone went back to what they were doing, all except Ron who was staring at them intently. "Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?" he asked, looking at his and Ginny's clasped hands.

"It's rather complicated," Harry said, still trying to make sense of it all himself.

"Just what does that mean?" Ron asked, pointedly.

"What it means is that Harry and I are betrothed," Ginny said sharply, her eyes narrowing, just daring Ron to say something.

"Betrothed?" Ron asked.

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Really, Ron. Does Hermione do all your thinking for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said hotly to his sister.

"I guess you need her to explain that to you too," Ginny replied smugly.

Harry could feel Ginny's growing agitation and that surprised him because he'd never felt anything like that before. It wasn't as if he could see it and guess at her feelings, he was sure he was feeling them.

Ginny noticed his puzzled look and wondered what was happening. As her attention turned away from her berk of a brother she became aware of Harry's feelings of disquiet.

"Harry?" Ginny said, hesitantly.

Ron persisted in his badgering of Harry till he had enough of it. "Ron! Just bugger off for a moment!" he said sharply.

Ron was stunned, Harry had never spoken like that to him before.

Harry took a calming breath, "Look Ron, there are still things we don't understand about what's going on, so please cut us some slack."

Ginny shot Ron a scathing look that further quailed him, "Ah, OK, Harry," he said quietly. He then turned away, though he kept looking back over his shoulder at Harry and Ginny, a furrowed frown on his brow.

Harry flopped down onto the couch, and Ginny sat down right next to him.

She looked at him shyly, "I want to thank you for saving me from Tom," she said softly.

"I couldn't let him take you, I knew something bad would happen if he succeeded," Harry replied, his smile just as shy as hers.

"I, um, liked the method you used to drive him away," she said, but she couldn't help but blush as she did so.

Harry felt himself blushing just as furiously as Ginny was, maybe even more. "I, ah, well, you see," Harry stammered. "It just came to me and it worked so I don't see what the problem is."

"Did I say there was a problem," Ginny said coyly.

Harry felt Ginny shift beside him and as he looked at her she reached up, wrapped one hand behind his neck and pulled him into her. She softly kissed him and Harry could no longer concentrate on anything else.

Way back deep down in his brain, he could hear a little part of him saying that he shouldn't be doing this, but the rest of his brain was enjoying the experience immensely.

Ginny's lips felt so warm and marvellous, they were so soft and he found he loved the feeling of them on his own. Without thought his arms wrapped around Ginny and one hand made it's way up, entangling itself in her long, silky and as he was finding out, fragrant hair.

Harry found himself lost in the sensations he was feeling, Ginny's body had come closer and seemed to have moulded itself to his. She was warm, soft and oh so bloody fragrant, it was driving him to distraction.

After an eternity, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. "Merlin, Ginny," Harry breathed out, his head spinning.

Ginny was no better, the kiss had totally overwhelmed her and she knew she'd never be the same again. Her world had shifted and now Harry was at the centre of it.

They found that they were leaning on one another, forehead to forehead, both with their eyes closed as they tried to get their racing hearts under control.

"_Harry," _Ginny reached out with her mind.

"_I'm here Ginny," _Harry replied.

Ginny let her head slip to the side so she could hug Harry tightly to herself. She felt his love for her growing as the Bond strengthened. Deep down inside she knew she'd never be alone again. Her childhood dream had come true, she and Harry Potter were Bonded and would be married when they came of age.

Harry felt Ginny's love for him come flooding through the Bond. His heart cried out in joy as his deepest, most private wish came true, someone who would love him, unconditionally and fully and it was because he was Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Clutching themselves together, they snuggled down onto the couch, secure in the knowledge that things were definitely going to be different from now on, they each had found the one who completed themselves. Smiling, they both cuddled closer, ignoring for now everything that swirled about them.

In an uncertain world they had found the one person that they would be with forever and that's all that mattered for the moment.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A little different look at how the Chamber of Secrets could have gone. Yes not all was resolved but the year wasn't over yet and things would have been resolved as Dumbledore figured out that the Diary was a Horcrux. The Chamber would have been exposed and peace would have returned to Hogwarts, at least for a short time.**

**Two Souls became one and love conquered Riddle, just what Dumbledore would have wanted.**

**Reminder, bold text at the beginning of the chapter is direct quote from the JKR books.  
**

**As always Please Review. **


	21. HBP: At the Burrow for Christmas

**Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry**

**Half-Blood Prince: At the Burrow for Christmas**

_**Mrs. Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand.**_

"_**Ron!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"**_

"_**I won't," said Ron, "let you see," he added under his breath,as he turned back to the mountain of sprouts.**_

"_**Fred, George, I'm sorry dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."**_

"_**No problem," said George.**_

"_**Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny –" **_

"_**- that'll make Ginny's Christmas –" Muttered Fred.**_

"– _**everyone should be comfortable. Well they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.**_

"_**Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred.**_

_**Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."**_

"_**Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. "One of the two. Well, let's get going, then, George."**_

"_**What are you two up to?" asked Ron. "Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"**_

"_**No, I don't think we can do that," said Fred seriously. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for the Muggles and Squibs -"**_

"_**and if you want people to help you, Ron," added George, throwing the paper airplane at him, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a hint. We're off to the village, there's a pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvellous . . . almost like real magic. . . ."**_

"Why don't you go with them, Ron," Harry said.

"You're not coming?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't leave the protection of the wards while I was here," Harry said as he picked up another sprout.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Get me something if you see anything good if you want to, but I'll be fine here," Harry said, with a smile.

Ron hesitated for a moment but then he clapped Harry on the back, "Thanks Mate," he said, and then he hurried to catch up with Fred and George, who were just leaving.

"Wait up!" he yelled as he grabbed his coat.

Harry sighed and returned to working on the mountain of sprouts and he was working diligently when someone came up behind him, unnoticed.

"Where's Ron?" they asked.

Harry jumped at the sound of the voice, and he spun around to see who had surprised him. "Godric, Ginny, are you trying to scare me to death?"

Ginny gave him a small giggle, "What's the matter Potter, afraid of little old me?" she asked with a grin.

"You have no idea," Harry muttered.

"What's that, Harry?" Ginny asked, as she didn't hear what he had said.

"Nothing Ginny," Harry answered sheepishly.

"So, where did Ron get to?" Ginny asked.

"He went to the village with Fred and George," Harry replied, as he turned back to the mountain of sprouts and began peeling again.

Ginny came up beside him, "Budge over," she said playfully, as she bumped him with her hip.

Harry gave her a surprised look but moved over some so that Ginny could join him at the sink. She picked up a knife and began to help. Harry had a hard time keeping calm, Ginny's fragrance began to filter over to him and he found it quite heady.

"So why didn't you go too?" Ginny asked.

"What's that?" Harry said, startled out of his daydreaming about a certain red-haired girl and what he'd like to be doing with her.

Ginny chuckled, "What's the matter Harry? Brain freeze?"

Harry blushed but kept facing the sink and the pile of sprouts so Ginny didn't really notice, as she turned back to get another sprout to peel. "I asked why didn't you go too?"

"I promised Dumbledore that I wouldn't leave the Burrow if I was allowed to come," Harry replied.

Ginny looked at him in surprise, "Why?" she asked.

Harry looked around quickly and noticed Molly coming back into the kitchen. "I'll tell you later," he whispered to her, nodding his head at her mother.

Ginny's glanced where Harry had indicated, and nodded to him in understanding. "So what did you think of Slughorn's party," she asked, changing the subject.

Harry grimaced, so Ginny said "That bad, huh?"

Harry smiled at Ginny wryly, "Don't get me wrong Ginny, Luna was great company, but we just went as friends." Harry then paused and looked at the floor for a moment, "I would have rather gone with someone else," he said softly.

"Oh yeah, who?" she asked innocently.

Harry blushed deeply and he silently cursed his inability to control his emotions. "I, ah . . . well, –", he stammered.

It took Ginny a moment but then her face erupted in surprise as she figured out who Harry meant. "Me?" she asked incredulously.

Harry glanced at her again and blushed even deeper, "Yeah," he finally admitted, trying hard not to meet her eyes.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, as she placed her hand on his arm. "Look at me, please." She waited till Harry looked up into her eyes, and she sighed deeply, "I . . . . I didn't know. " She quickly grabbed another sprout and began to peel it furiously, "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, her voice tight with her emotions.

Harry just looked at her for a moment and then said softly, "Dean."

Ginny' head jerked up, and she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Harry, If I had known I would have gone with you instead."

"But what about Dean?" Harry asked, confused by Ginny's response.

"There's nothing between us, really," she said sadly.

"But you, . . . him. . . . in the secret passage. It sure looked like something."

Harry saw Ginny's shoulders slump. "I only did that to see if there wasn't any spark there, but there wasn't. I just didn't feel right," she said softly. Then looking at Harry she added, "It wasn't you Harry."

Harry thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment, all he could do was look at Ginny in shock.

Ginny looked at him questioningly and he finally said "I wished it was me, instead of Dean."

"Really?" Ginny said hopefully.

Harry gave her a wan smile, "Yeah. It was probably a good thing he left right away because I really wanted to hex him right then."

Ginny giggled, "Well if I hadn't been trying to hex Ron, I would have been right beside you."

"What?" Harry said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess the kiss wasn't enough for him, he had to try and cop a feel at the same time. If you and Ron hadn't shown up when you did I probably would have Bat Bogey hexed him."

Harry broke out in a laugh, causing Ginny to smile. "I would have liked to see that," Harry said.

"Well it still may happen when we get back to school if he opens his mouth," Ginny said a bit darkly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Let's just say that Dean can sometimes run on at the mouth," Ginny replied.

"Then why did you go out with him?" Harry asked, looking closely at Ginny.

It was Ginny's turn to blush, "Well, you see, I was trying to forget about a certain green eyed, black haired bloke who I fancied and I thought he didn't even know I was alive," she said sheepishly.

"Trust me Ginny, I knew you were alive,I just didn't know how to tell you, and I could never seem to get away from your brother long enough anyway," Harry said ruefully.

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah, having your brother hanging around all the time can certainly put a damper on things."

The whole time they had been talking, Harry and Ginny were continuing to work on the pile of sprouts and they both reached for the last one at the same time. Their hands came together, Harry's hand grasping Ginny's as she closed hers on the sprout.

They locked eyes, for a moment they were still, and then with a grin, Harry lifted Ginny's hand to his lips and he gave it a small kiss.

Ginny felt a tingle run up her arm and down her spine. It was such an innocent act but also quite intimate.

"Harry," Ginny said huskily, her eyes ablaze.

"Ginny, I. . . ." Harry began, but then Ron and the Twins came blasting through the door.

Harry quickly let go of Ginny's hand, and he noticed the frown that formed on her face at the loss.

"We'll talk later," Harry whispered to her, his eyes full of regret at being interrupted.

Ginny smiled wanly, "OK, Harry. You also promised to tell me about your promise to Dumbledore," she said softly.

"I remember."

Ginny made short work of the last sprout, then turning to Ron said, "You owe me big time."

Ron looked stunned for a moment and just when he was about to make a snide retort when Mrs. Weasley cut him off, "That's right Ronald. Since you ran off leaving poor Harry to finish by himself and Ginny took your place helping him, you'll just have to do her job later."

"What's that?" Ron asked, as Ginny snickered behind him.

"She was to do the dishes tonight," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at him sternly.

Ron was about to protest when his Mum said, "Not a word, Ronald."

Ron groaned but didn't say anything. He just hung up his coat and slowly trudged up the stairs towards his room.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Ginny, who looked at him and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

By then the kitchen was filling with people and Harry and Ginny couldn't talk any more privately. Harry needed to get cleaned up before dinner and Ginny needed to help her Mum get the table set.

Harry did give her hand a quick squeeze as he passed her as he headed up the stairs, earning him a brilliant smile from Ginny. Harry felt like he floated up the stairs, his feet hardly touching the wood, such was the effect of her smile.

Harry washed up and decided to change into something a bit more dressy than what he was wearing. For some reason he thought that hopefully Ginny would notice and he wanted to look his best for her.

As he made his way back down towards the kitchen and Christmas Dinner, he was surprised by Ginny coming out of her room just as he was passing. She bumped into him as she came out onto the landing without looking.

"Sorry," she said, before she saw who it was. When she noticed it was Harry, she blushed deeply.

It was then that Harry noticed that she had changed her clothes too. She had put on a white blouse that was pleated and had a lace collar, plus a red and green plaid skirt that looked very festive. She had also puled her hair back and tied it with a green ribbon that set her hair off nicely.

Harry stared for a couple of moments and Ginny was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze when he said softly, "Wow, Ginny. You look amazing."

Unconsciously he reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Ginny thought she'd pass out from the intensity of the feeling of Harry's fingers brushing her cheek, causing them both to blush.

"Merlin, Harry," Ginny said breathlessly.

Harry let his fingers linger for a moment and as they stared into each others eyes, they both started to lean towards one another. Their lips were just about to touch when Ron came charging down the stairs.

They pulled back quickly and Ron didn't notice the flushed look on each of their faces.

"Come on," he cried. "You're blocking the stairs. Mum is getting Dinner on the table!"

Harry and Ginny laughed, "Never get between Ron and food," Ginny said.

"Don't I know it," Harry replied, his eyes never leaving Ginny.

They let Ron by, but he turned several steps down and looked at Harry quizzically, "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

Harry shook his head and turned back toward Ginny, gesturing with his hands he said, "After you, milady."

Ginny smiled at him, "Why thank you, noble sir," she said with a slight curtsy.

Ron looked at them like they were daft, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Don't encourage her, Harry," he said as he turned and started down the stairs again.

Harry ignored him, keeping his eyes fixed on the vision of loveliness that was descending the stairs before him. Ginny's hair bounced with every step she descended, exposing part of her neck as it did so.

For some reason, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the creamy skin exposed as her hair bounced around her head, that coupled with the wonderful fragrance that she was leaving in a trail behind her had Harry's head spinning.

Ginny paused at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Harry to catch up. She looked at him concerned, as he made his way down the last couple of steps. "You OK, Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry managed to get out, but it was obvious to Ginny something was up.

She stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his arm, "Are you sure? You're looking a little funny," she said with a frown.

"Really, Ginny. I'm fine," he said, hoping to allay her fears, and keep his reaction to her as his secret.

Ginny reached up with a hand and placed it on his forehead, "You're feeling a bit warm," she said, her voice full of concern.

"Please, Ginny," Harry softly pleaded. "I'll be fine. You just need to let it be."

Ginny's eyes widened as she understood what was happening. She pulled her hand back quickly, like she had gotten burned. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she quickly closed it again. She knew anything she said would probably just make things worse.

"OK, Harry," she said softly, as she stepped back slightly. She kept her eyes fixed on Harry's as if she couldn't believe the effect she was having on him.

Harry took several deep breathes and he felt his racing heart begin to slow. He gave her a grin and was about to say something when the Twins came pounding down the stairs, much as Ron had done.

Harry managed to step out of the way just in time and he thought everything was going to be fine, when he noticed George stop and turn back to look at Harry and Ginny.

He didn't say anything, but the look in his eye worried Harry. It was a calculating, appraising look that Harry thought might not bode well.

Ginny took a hold of his arm at the elbow with her hands and steered him towards the table. People were just starting to sit down, so Ginny manoeuvred Harry into the chair next to hers.

Ron shot him a frowning look, but Harry just shrugged his shoulders and jerked his head at Ginny, as if to say, "It's her doing."

Ron nodded and turned to George who was sitting next to him. He whispered something to George, who looked at Harry for a moment before saying something back to Ron.

Harry was worried about what they were talking about, but he was interrupted by Ginny who smiled and said, "Don't pay them any mind, I'll take care of them if they step out of line."

Somehow this didn't ease Harry's worries, Ginny couldn't be with him all the time and he did have to sleep in the same room as Ron.

It was almost as if Ginny could read his thoughts, "Don't worry ,Harry. I have enough on all of them to keep them in their places, even if I'm not with you all the time."

Harry gave her a return smile and he hoped that she was right. He didn't worry about Ron as much as he did the Twins. He'd seen them at work at Hogwarts and he knew what they were capable of.

He was soon brought back to reality as Mrs. Weasley started to bring all the food to the table. No feast at Hogwarts could have surpassed what she had made. No one would go away hungry unless they wanted to. There were numerous platters piled high with a wide assortment of foods.

Harry found himself enamoured by Ginny all during the meal. When he was going to pass something by, she would lightly scold him and serve some herself onto his plate and he found that she was usually correct about if he'd like it or not.

Even with those things he really didn't care for, she made him try so he could really say that he didn't like it. And there were truthfully not many items that he couldn't stomach. A couple of things she even went as far as offering him a fork or spoonful off her own plate for him to try.

At first he blushed and was reluctant to eat from her utensils but she was very persistent in a very genial manner and by the end of the meal he had no problem eating what she offered to him.

By the time the desserts were brought out, he ended up doing the same to her and Harry couldn't remember ever having such a pleasant meal. Ginny had him laughing and smiling almost the whole time with stories of growing up at the Burrow with her six brothers and he was sure he had learned more about everyone of her family than he had in his five plus years of being friends with Ron.

Molly then announced that tea would be served in the parlour, so everyone got up and began to make their way into the other room. Harry stood quickly and pulled Ginny's chair back to help her rise.

Ginny flashed Harry another one of her brilliant smiles that made his heart race and stomach do flip-flops, but he knew that he'd do just about anything to get her to smile at him like that again.

She once more took his arm and led him into the parlour, guiding him over to the smaller of the two couches. It was really just big enough for two and he was surprised but pleased when she sat next to him.

In passing he noticed that Ron kept giving him looks but he paid him no mind, concentrating on the captivating young witch beside him instead. He found her witty, funny and oh so pleasant to be with and he realized that the longer he spent time with her, the more he wanted to spend more with her.

Once he even saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking their way, Mr. Weasley whispering something to his wife and then they both smiled, before she said something back to him, the whole time never taking their eyes off Ginny and him.

He gently elbowed Ginny and indicated with his eyes and she looked at her parents for a moment before turning back to him and smiling. "What do you think they're saying?" she asked, her eyes dancing with delight.

Harry took one last glance as Ginny's parents broke apart, Mrs. Weasley heading back into the kitchen to get more tea and Mr. Weasley sitting down in his favourite chair, where he began to play with the wireless, finally tuning in Celestina Warbeck, one of Mrs. Weasley's favourite performers.

Ginny giggled when Fleur began to make snide comments about Celestina and the songs she was singing. Harry tried not to laugh but Ginny's comments made just loud enough for him to hear, had him in stitches.

Harry thought he'd died and gone to heaven when Ginny rested her hand on his arm, keeping it there for quite some time as they talked.

It was later that evening when Harry realized that something had changed, and his feelings for Ginny were no longer just idle fancying, that she had become so much closer and he marvelled at the thought of her.

He found himself just staring at her as she was looking at her family. The Fairy Lights from the tree were twinkling and their multi-hued colours gave her hair fantastic highlights that made her already beautiful hair seem so much more magical than ever. Her skin glowed softly in the subdues lights of the tree, candles and fireplace, giving her a fresh, soft look that drew his eyes to her.

Somehow it was if Ginny suddenly knew Harry was staring at her and she turned and faced him. Their eyes met and they both slowly smiled softly, eyes alight with the magic that seemed to swirl in the air.

Harry so much wanted to kiss her but he refrained because of all the people in the room. He was aware of the tension between them and he was sure Ginny was experiencing the same urge. She lightly licked her lips, making them glisten in the low light of the room.

Harry let out a small groan and gave a small shudder as his emotions washed over him. Ginny squeezed his hand lightly and when Harry's eyes reopened he saw her smiling at him. She mouthed "Me too," as she held on a little tighter.

Harry quickly looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed anything and he was relieved when no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. He glanced at Ginny again and saw she was slightly flushed and he was glad he didn't have to stand right at the moment because a certain part of his anatomy would have made it difficult and probably prove to be extremely embarrassing.

Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself and he wasn't surprised when he felt Ginny do the same. To ease the tension he began to talk to her about how she was doing in her classes so far this year.

Ginny's face once more took on a bright smile and they talked for quite some time about normal things that any friends would. Harry had never spent any time like this before and he found it a wonderful experience. There was no pressure, no uneasy feelings or awkwardness, he and Ginny just talking.

Harry felt himself relaxing and he silently wished that he could stay here with Ginny forever. No Riddle or doom prophecy hanging over him, no destiny to fulfill, no expectations of what was to come, just pleasant company and the sense of calm he felt.

Harry must have given something away on his face, because Ginny asked him "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked into her amazing chocolate brown eyes, so taken with the little flecks of gold and darker brown that seemed to float around. "I was just wishing that I never had to leave this spot," he said softly and a bit sadly.

Ginny nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean," she said. "Tonight has been simply amazing and I wish it didn't have to end too."

The clock struck twelve and most of the people who remained were heading off to bed. Harry was glad that the Twins didn't seem to even glance their way but he did notice Ron give him a look, his frown speaking volumes, that he didn't needto verbalize.

Mr. Weasley had headed out to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was dousing some of the lights and as she came near where Harry and Ginny were, she looked at the pair sitting on the couch. Before she could say anything Ginny spoke up, "Mum, may Harry and I sit up and talk for a while?"

Molly eyed them critically, then with a slight smile she replied, "All right, but not too late, understand?"

"Yes Mum, and thanks," Ginny said with a smile.

"Just don't make me regret allowing this," Mrs. Weasley said, a bit of a stern edge to her voice.

"I won't Mum," Ginny replied.

"Well good night you two," Molly said as she left the room.

It was several moments later when Harry and Ginny heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley head up the stairs and as soon as their footsteps faded Ginny said, "So you ready to tell me what's going on?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. He then began to recount to her everything that he knew about the prophecy, what Dumbledore had told him about what he guessed that Riddle was up to, what he had done and how it looked like it was up to him to defeat Riddle once and for all.

The whole time Ginny was silent, listening attentively, letting Harry tell the story without needless interruption. When Harry finally wound down, he looked at her and said, "Well there you have it, that's everything that Dumbledore has told me and what I've managed to figure out myself."

Ginny looked at Harry, her face full of concern and Harry found it hard to hold her gaze, but when he looked away, Ginny tenderly used her hand to bring Harry's face back towards hers. "Thanks for telling me Harry. It means a lot to me that you would trust me enough to tell me."

For some reason that Harry couldn't understand, his throat closed up as he choked on his emotions. He closed his eyes, his mind a-whirl with all that remained to be done and the weight of the task before him.

Harry was surprised when Ginny took him into a hug, and he felt something break loose inside of him as her warmth and sweet fragrance overwhelmed him. He wrapped his arms around her in return, clinging tightly to her as if he let go he would be swept away from everything that he held near and dear.

He became aware that tears were running down his face, and Ginny was gently running her hand through his hair as she whispered soothing things to him. He couldn't even really figure out what she was saying, his emotional state making comprehension impossible, but taking great comfort from them in spite of it.

Slowly he felt the strain and weight leave him and he felt calm return once again, Ginny's gentle caresses and soft words bringing him back to a sense of peace.

"Thank you," he finally got out.

"There is no need to thank me Harry," Ginny replied, her gentle smile making him feel better.

They were still in a loose embrace, Harry leaned back and looked once more into Ginny's eyes, eyes that captivated him once again.

Slowly they leaned in and this time there was no one to interrupt. Their lips came together, softly at first and then with a growing passion.

Harry thought that while holding, smelling and being with Ginny was totally amazing, but kissing her was so much more. Both of them groaned at the intensity of the things they were feeling.

Harry had never imagined kissing someone could be that overpowering. His only experience with Cho had been a pale imitation of what he was experiencing with Ginny.

Ginny was experiencing the same thing. When she had told Harry about her kiss with Dean and how there was no spark or connection, what she was feeling with him was just a powerful as what he was feeling. "Spark," she thought, "It's an inferno with Harry." She knew she wanted every kiss to be just as thrilling and intense, and she knew that Harry was the one that could fulfill that desire.

Finally they broke apart, both resting foreheads together, neither saying anything, both just relishing the after-effect of the kiss. Ginny's hands were still wrapped around Harry's neck and his were around her shoulders.

"Godric, Harry," Ginny finally said huskily. "I never knew that it could be like that."

"Neither did I," Harry replied, his voice just a choked by emotion as Ginny's was.

Ginny leaned back slightly and they stared into one another's eyes, their noses only an inch apart. Both smiled and after a quick hug they kissed each other again. This time keeping things under much better control and keeping the kiss much shorter.

"Harry, as much as I'd love to stay here and continue this I think we'd better stop," she said tenderly.

"Don't you trust me?" Harry said playfully.

"It's me I don't trust Harry. I'm feeling things that I know I'm not ready for and I'm not sure I could stop if we continued," Ginny said earnestly.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean Ginny. I've never felt like this about anyone before and I just know that I want to share things with you when we're both ready."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said softly.

"There's no need to thank me," Harry replied.

"Yes there is Harry. Sometimes guys get really angry when the girl wants to stop. I've never experienced it but some of the girls in the dorms have and they feel really bad about it, like somehow they're letting the boy down or something."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Well then those guys are huge gits," he said, his voice full of his disdain.

"Well that's why I think you're something special, you are a gentleman in the best sense of the word."

Harry smiled at her, "You're the special one Ginny," he said, softly stroking his hand through her hair.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," Harry said, rather sheepishly, his face colouring.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Harry couldn't help but smile back at her, "Yeah, I am."

"Good, because I don't just kiss anyone and I certainly would hate to have to hex you," Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry stood up, extended his hand to help her rise. "This without a doubt has been my best Christmas ever, even better than my first year at Hogwarts when I got presents for the first time that I can remember."

Ginny snuggled into his side and as they made their way to the stairs they hugged each other tightly, both reluctant to part but both knowing that they needed to cool things off.

They slowly made their way up to the landing where Ginny's room was, noticing the light go out under Ginny's parent's door as they passed.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment outside Ginny's room, then the shared a tender kiss. They both were glad that they were on the stairs and not still down stairs as things could have gotten out of hand.

Parting lips, they hugged once more, "Goodnight Ginny," Harry whispered.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny whispered in reply. She than gave him one more quick kiss before she let go of him and entered her room. She looked back at him, hesitating for a moment and then with a smile she said, "See you in the morning," as she slowly shut the door.

Harry smiled back at her, "Till morning," he replied, as the door closed. With a huge contented sigh, Harry started up the stairs, hoping that Ron was asleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just another spot where they could have gotten together. I had to do this from scratch, as my laptop is still down. Hopefully tomorrow night when the computer guy comes he'll be able to resurrect it and all my FanFiction files can be saved.**

**As always please review, I could really use the positive reinforcement right now. **


	22. PS: King's Cross and Beyond

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**The Philosopher's Stone: King's Cross and beyond**

"_**Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" **_

_**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**_

"_**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he was?"**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Harry Potter!"**_

_**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**_

"_**Oh Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please. . . ."**_

Harry peeked back out and looked at the girl as she pleaded with her Mum. He thought she was rather cute and he was taken with her long red hair. He smiled shyly, wishing that he could make friends with someone like her.

She reminded him of the only person in his elementary school who had tried to befriend him in spite of Dudley and his gang. Though the girl on the platform had much prettier hair.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her hair, there was just something bewitching about it and a memory flashed into his head of someone with hair that was so similar and familiar, leaning over him when he had been very small. He realized at that moment it was his mother, she had hair just as long, flowing and almost the exact same shade of red.

He noticed she was looking at him and she had a huge smile on her face. They just held each other's gaze for a few moment's before she waved shyly at him.

Harry felt his face colour but he waved back, feeling his stomach jump a little as he did so. There was just something about the girl and he was unsure why she effected him like she did. All he knew for certain was that he wanted to get to know her better somehow.

While Harry was contemplating the red-haired girl someone came to his compartment. Looking up he saw it was one of her brothers.

"Do ya mind if I sit in here, everywhere else is full," the red-haired boy said.

"No, not at all," answered Harry, glad for the company.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the boy said.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied, blushing slightly.

"Really? I thought maybe the Twins, that's my brothers Fred and George, were having a go at me. You can never tell with those two, like their pranks they do," Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm really him," Harry replied. "So how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Harry asked, hoping to find out about his sister.

"Well you already met the Twins and I supposed you saw one of my other brothers, Percy. He was the pompous prat with the prefects badge. My sister you saw is Ginny, the baby of the family. She's OK I guess but can be a bit of a bother.

Harry filed that bit of information away. Smiling to himself that his plan worked to learn her name.

"I'd give just about anything to have a sister like her," Harry said so softly that Ron didn't hear what he said.

"What's that?" he asked.

Not even realizing he had said it out loud Harry hurriedly said, "Oh nothing, really."

"Then there are my older brothers who weren't here today, they are grown and have jobs. Bill's the oldest, he's a curse breaker for Gringott's and then there's Charlie, he works with Dragons in Romania."

Harry wasn't sure what a curse breaker was but it sounded cool but even he knew that anyone who worked with Dragons just had to be someone special.

"So where do you live?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed slightly and Harry pretended he didn't notice. "We live near Ottery St. Catchpole at what we call the Burrow."

"How about you then? Any brothers or sisters?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned a little, "I live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, in Surrey," Harry replied, a bit uncomfortably, looking at the floor.

Ron's eyes widened in shock, chiding himself for being an idiot. Everyone knew Harry's story, how his parents had been killed and the Dark Lord disappeared. He knew it mustn't be a happy memory for Harry.

Changing the subject he asked brightly, "Do you play Quidditch?"

Harry looked up, smiling some. Hagrid had tried to tell him about the Wizarding game but he had found it very confusing. "No, I didn't even hear of it till I was taken to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff. Can you explain it to me? Hagrid, he's the one who took me, tried to tell me about it but didn't do a very good job."

Ron was finally in his element and began a lengthy explanation of the players, the balls and how the game was played.

Harry sat enthralled, trying to picture everything that Ron was telling him. It sounded so wonderful and he couldn't wait to see his first game.

For the remainder of the trip, he and Ron talked about Quidditch, Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Harry drinking in everything Ron was saying because Harry knew next to nothing about the world he was entering.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry sat up in the dorm, it had been a thoroughly magical day to him. Everything was all jumbled in his mind. His getting to King's Cross and meeting the Weasley's, riding the Express, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, the sorting and his discussion with the Sorting Hat, but most of all the image of Ron's sister, Ginny and her exuberance about meeting him.

He couldn't get her out of his mind and as the other first years were unpacking their things he got out a piece of parchment and decided to go through with his plan.

Remembering back to his elementary school classes he began his letter:

_**September 1st 1991**_

_**Dear Ginny, **_

_**Hi, I'd like to introduce myself to you, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I met you and your family at the station this morning and you were all so kind and helpful to me, showing me how to get on to platform 9 3/4. **_

_**I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along.**_

_**You may think it's a little strange me writing you but I really don't have many friends. I have become a friend of your brother Ron, but please don't hold that against me.**_

_**I also met you twin brothers Fred and George, I like them, they seem to have a fun air about them and I hope I can become friends with them too.**_

_**Ron sat with me on the Hogwarts Express and told me all about Quidditch. Do you play? **_

_**I was raised by Muggles so I know next to nothing about the Wizarding World so it was fun to listen to him explain all about the game.**_

_**We were both sorted into Gryffindor, though the Sorting Hat did consider placing me in one of the other houses. I'm glad I ended up in the same house as your brothers, at least I know someone.**_

_**Well I think I'll end this now. I don't want to bore you. I'd like it if you'd write to me but will understand if you don't want to as you don't even really know me.**_

_**I'm sending this with my owl, her name is Hedwig. You can send a reply back with her if you like, or just send her back without a letter if you don't want to write me. I'll understand.**_

_**Wanting to be your friend,**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

Harry looked at the letter and smiled, it wasn't the best letter he'd seen. His class having to write letters to various public officials and the like, as part of their assignment. But it would do.

He hoped that she'd write back, it would be fun to have someone to write to all year.

Smiling he set the letter aside, planning on going to the Owlery before breakfast in the morning. He laid down, removed his glasses and drifted off to sleep and dreamt about a certain red-haired girl.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was sitting at the table, idly stirring her porridge, missing her brothers immensely.

Molly Weasley was watching her daughter with a sad smile. She knew that this year was going to be tough on her. For the first time she'd be home alone during the school year.

She was washing up the dishes and glanced out the window as an owl made it's way towards the Burrow. It was a magnificent Snowy owl and she didn't recognize it at all.

She couldn't conceive who it could be from. The school owls were all Barn owls and none of her kids had ever written so soon after getting to school. She opened the window as the owl came close. It landed gracefully on the sill but when Molly attempted to remove the letter, the owl snapped at her in reproach, before looking around and flew over to Ginny at the table.

Ginny was totally taken by surprise when the beautiful owl landed next to her and held out her foot. Wide-eyed and with shaking hands she carefully untied the letter. She was stunned to see it was addressed to her, _Ginny Weasley, The Burrow._

Molly looked on in interest, wondering who had written her daughter. Trying to sound calm she asked "Who's it from dear?"

Ginny jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, "I don't know yet Mum, I haven't opened it yet."

"Well don't forget your owl etiquette," Molly said, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny looked at the Snowy owl who was watching her with it's big golden eyes. "Excuse me," Ginny said softly as she offered the owl a piece of her bacon and a drink from her goblet.

Hedwig took each offering and looked at Ginny expectantly.

"She's not leaving Mum," Ginny said perplexed.

"Perhaps she's waiting for a reply," Molly said kindly.

Ginny looked back at the owl, "Are you waiting for a reply?" she asked softly.

The owl nodded it's head and hooted lowly as if to say, "Yes I am."

Ginny then hurriedly opened the scroll of parchment.

Molly saw her eyes rapidly scanning the page, her face assuming a shocked look as she read, but as she got to the bottom, Molly could see a huge smile breaking out across her daughter's face.

When she was done, she jumped up from the table and began to run up the stairs, saying "Excuse me Mum, I have to write a reply."

Molly watched, amused at her daughter's reaction, wondering who could have prompted such a response from her. She went over to the Owl, Would you like some more food or something to drink?" she asked with a smile.

The owl bobbed it's head once so Molly went and got some water and a few owl treats for the bird who took them regally while waiting for Ginny's letter.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Up in her room Ginny was furiously searching for some parchment and a quill. "Oh Bother," she said in frustration. Finally she found what she was looking for, shoved back in the top drawer of her desk. Promising herself to make sure things were at the front from now on if Harry Potter was going to be writing to her.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she dipped her quill into the ink and began to write.

_**September 2nd, 1991**_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Wow, I am surprised but pleased you chose to write to me. **_

_**I'd really like to become your friend and I don't think it's strange at all that you chose to write to someone. I don't have many friends either as we live so far away from everybody, both muggle and wizard.**_

_**There is one girl who lives not too far, her name is Luna and she is the same age as I am, so we'll be starting Hogwarts next year. But she is far enough away that we don't get to see each other that much any more as her Mum died a year ago and her father doesn't bring her over any more.**_

_**I'm so glad we were able to help you at the station, I know I would feel lost if I didn't have my family there to help me.**_

_**Hedwig is really a beautiful Owl and she is waiting patiently right now for this reply, so I won't make it too long.**_

_**Ron is all right for a brother, though he can have a bit of a temper. He's really a bang up chess player so don't make any bets on games with him if he asks you to play.**_

_**And I will warn you to be careful around the Twins, they tend to like to prank everyone, friend and foe alike, though they do tend to take it easier on their friends. If they get too out of hand tell them I taught you the Bat-Bogie Hex and that should get you a little leeway.**_

_**I don't know if you have met my other brother there, Percy. He can be a little full of himself but he usually has his heart in the right place. Just try to steer clear of him if you get up to any mischief as he is pretty straight laced and by the book.**_

_**I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you decided to write me, little Ginny Weasley. I hope we can become really good friends, then you can show me all around Hogwarts next year.**_

_**So tell me about yourself, what's you favourite colour? How's Hogwarts? Where do you live when you're not at school?**_

_**Plus if you have any questions about the Wizarding world I'd be happy to answer them for you, that way you won't have to ask anyone there and be embarrassed. If I don't know I can always ask my Mum.**_

_**Well Hedwig is waiting and we can write more in other letters.**_

_**Thanks again for writing and wanting to be my friend.**_

_**Love**_

_**Ginny**_

Ginny looked at the letter and she knew she had rambled a bit but she didn't care, she was so excited that Harry had chosen her to write to. Smiling she sealed the scroll with her red sealing wax and hurried back down, hoping that Hedwig hadn't left and Harry would think she didn't want to write.

Ginny sighed in relief when she saw Hedwig waiting patiently on the top of the china cupboard. As soon as the owl saw her and that she was carrying a rolled parchment she spread her wings and soared over to land on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle but she had to coax Hedwig down to the table so she could attach her reply.

Molly watched her daughter closely, amazed at the change she had under gone since she had come down for breakfast.

Ginny took Hedwig over to the window and placed her on the sill and with a "Have a good flight," she watched Hedwig fly away.

"Well are you going to tell me who wrote you and why it has you in such a happy mood? She asked with a smile.

Ginny blushed deeply, but couldn't hide the smile on her face. "The letter was from Harry Potter," she said softly.

Molly was surprised but tried hard not to show it. "Harry Potter?" she asked incredulously.

Ginny could only nod as she sat back down and began to eat her breakfast with gusto. It was amazing what one short letter could make in her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

At Harry's third morning at Hogwarts, as he sat at breakfast, Harry sat fidgeting in his seat. He was anxious for the morning post to arrive to see if Ginny Weasley had written him back. His heart was in his throat and all kinds of doubts were running through his brain.

"Why would she want to write a "Freak" like you?" he heard his Uncle's voice saying. "You're just a worthless freak who can't do anything right, why would anyone want to be your friend?" and similar thoughts keep popping up.

But another side of his brain was speaking too, "She seemed to like you and waved as the train left. She smiled at you when you looked at each other," causing a ray of hope to take root and begin to burn through his doubts.

Just when he thought he couldn't stand it any more the owls began to flood into the Great Hall. Harry scanned the Hall, trying to catch sight of Hedwig amidst the swarming mass of feathered mail carriers.

He had almost given up when he finally spotted her, swooping down majestically, making a perfect landing right in front of him. Harry took a couple deep breaths and shakily reached for Hedwig's burden.

"What'ca got there?" Ron asked as he shovelled another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"I-it's n-nothing," Harry said, not wanting to let his friend know he had written his sister.

Ron looked slightly perplexed, "I thought you didn't have anyone to write you?"

"Must be my Aunt, telling me something that I forgot to do or broke before leaving," Harry said, hoping to distract Ron from finding the truth.

Ron sighed, "Well if it is, you're lucky. If I ever mess up I know I'll get a Howler from my Mum," he said with a far away look, shuddering after a moment as he pictured the event happening.

"A Howler?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said their dorm-mate Neville Longbotttom. "My Gram sends them all the time to the Ministry. Watch out if a Red envelope ever arrives, it will bust your eardrums sure as you're sitting here," he said earnestly.

Ron and several of the other students nearby were all nodding their heads.

Harry knew he had a lot to learn about the Wizarding World and he wondered how he was going to be able to educate himself without feeling like a complete fool.

He quickly untied the roll of parchment and stuck into his book bag, wanting to wait until he was some place more private to open and read it.

Giving Hedwig a couple of bites of sausage and a drink from his goblet, he watched as she soared back up out of sight. He then grabbed his bag and hurried after Ron and the others heading off to his first class.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It wasn't till later that evening that Harry finally got some time alone. He had finished his homework before Ron and the others and he went up to his bed. He pulled the scroll out and looked at it carefully. In a rather neat script he read, _Harry Potter, Hogwarts_.

He couldn't help but smile, it was the first time he had ever received a letter addressed to him, other than the one from Hogwarts, but this wasn't some official document, it was a personal letter to him.

With butterflies in his stomach he carefully undid the seal and began to read. Harry couldn't help but smile, she actually wanted to be his friend and they could write each other. He flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his face threatening to crack in half because he was smiling so widely.

He quickly rolled back over and grabbed a piece of parchment, his quill and bottle of ink.

_**September 3rd, 1991**_

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I can not begin to tell you how wonderful it was to receive your letter. I was so afraid that Hedwig would come back without a reply. **_

_**So let's see, my favourite colour? Humm, I never really had to think about that before, but since you asked I guess I'd have to say red. I am a Gryffindor.**_

(Harry wrote that, blushing a little at why he had really chosen it. He didn't want to say it was because of her hair,)

_**As for Hogwarts, it's Brilliant! The main staircases move around all the time and I swear sometimes so do the corridors. Of course that may only be because I really don't know my way around very well.**_

_**I've only had a few classes so far but I've liked them quite a lot. Transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall, very stern but she seems like she's going to be fair. She's also the Head of House for Gryffindor, but it's obvious that she isn't going to play favourites with anyone.**_

_**I also had Charms with Professor Flitwick, he's part dwarf and barely as tall as his desk, but I think he's going to be a fun teacher.**_

_**We also had Herbology, it looks like it will be fun too, but the Dragon dung fertilizer sure does stink.**_

_**So far everything has been theory and I can't wait till we actually start doing some real magic.**_

_**Thanks for your tips on your brothers, I'll be sure to keep them in mind. I haven't ever played chess before so I don't think I'd have betted with Ron anyway. Plus I appreciate the warning on the twins, I kind of had the feeling that they were quite mischievous but with your warning I hope to avoid any real damage.**_

_**Don't worry, I'll be happy to show you around Hogwarts when you come next year, it will be nice to be able to help a friend out for a change. I've never been able to do that before.**_

_**I haven't really had any interaction with your brother Percy and I'm not planning on getting into trouble, but trouble seems to have a way of finding me, so your tip is good to know.**_

_**You need to tell me about yourself too, so please answer the same questions that you asked me.**_

_**I'm beginning to see how little I know about the Wizarding world so anything you can tell me will be a big help. Right now I don't even know the right questions to ask.**_

_**Please tell me what it's like growing up in a Wizarding home. I grew up with Muggles so I don't know how things are different, which I'm sure they are.**_

_**If you want, I can tell Hedwig to wait for your letters for a few days so you don't feel you have to send her back right away. I don't really have anyone else to write to so I'm sure she won't mind. I'm sure she would rather stay with you than just be stuck in the Owlery all the time.**_

_**Other than that, Hogwarts is a huge place and I bet I haven't seen a tenth of it yet. It's the most fascinating place I've ever seen. I swear the suits of armour move. Oh, the biggest warning I can give you is when you get here, try to stay away from Peeves. He's the resident poltergeist and he loves to cause trouble and mayhem.**_

_**Well I hear everybody coming up to the dorm so I'm going to end this here. I'll post it first thing in the morning.**_

_**Once again I want to tell you how much I appreciate your writing back and wanting to be my friend.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Harry**_

Harry quickly rolled the parchment up and put it in the drawer of his night stand. He got up and changed into his pjs and settled back into his bed. Once again falling asleep thinking of the red-haired girl and how she had looked at the train station.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny sat and was helping her Mum fold laundry. She kept thinking about the fact that Harry Potter had written her. Molly smiled discreetly watching her daughter, who was obviously in deep thought about something and she was pretty sure what it was, the letter from Harry Potter.

Molly hadn't made Ginny show her the letter, she would for now trust her, after all she was only ten and Harry only eleven so she didn't think they would get too out of hand.

Ginny, though did not show her mother the letter, she had told her generally about it's contents. It basically said thank you for their help at King's Cross and Harry wanted to write someone, pretty much like a pen-pal and Molly had no problem with that.

Ginny was anxious to get Harry's reply, hoping that he would write back quickly. She had all these notions of what he would be like from the stories that she had heard growing up but the boy she met didn't seem anything like that at all.

It was late in the afternoon and Ginny was starting to help her Mum get things ready for dinner. Molly could see how on edge Ginny seemed and how she kept glancing out the window.

Finally having enough of Ginny's inattention she said "Really Ginny, I'm sure Harry has other things to do than write you back right away." Then as if the Fates wished to prove her wrong, Ginny squealed with delight as she spotted an Owl flying towards the Burrow.

Molly glanced out the window, her eyebrows raising in surprise as the Snowy Owl came gliding up to the window once more. This time Mrs. Weasley didn't even attempt to remove the parchment, she just let her fly directly to Ginny, who was smiling widely, fidgeting in her excitement, till Hedwig came and let her retrieve the parchment.

Ginny hurriedly unrolled Harry's letter and read it though quickly, and then after a big sigh, she went and reread it much more slowly.

As she reached the bottom the second time, she saw Hedwig staring at her reproachfully.

"Oh, excuse me Hedwig," she said then offered her a drink from her glass, which Hedwig accepted gratefully. Ginny then went and got several owl treats that she carefully fed to the owl.

"Mum, is it all right if I take Hedwig up to my room, Harry said I could keep her here for a couple of days so I can write him a longer letter if I wanted," Ginny said with a smile.

"Well, as long as you let her out to hunt and get some exercise it's OK with me as long as it's OK with Harry," Molly replied kindly.

Ginny smiled and offered her arm to Hedwig, who jumped upon it and climbed up to sit on her shoulder.

Ginny then walked careful up to her room where Hedwig immediately flew over to the windowsill, hooted appreciatively at her before tucking her head under her wing and went to sleep.

Ginny sat down at her desk and pulled out another piece of parchment.

_**September 3rd to 5th, 1991**_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I was so happy to get your letter today. My Mum tried to tell me that you won't possibly be writing back so soon, so I am doubly grateful that you did, just to prove her wrong.**_

_**I'm not really sure how growing up in a magical home is different than a Muggle one, as I have never been to a Muggle home before. For us kids I'm pretty sure it isn't really all that different because we aren't allowed to do magic either.**_

_**Of course my Mum and Dad use magic all the time to do different things, but I still have to do the dishes myself when it's my turn, drying them too. Though my Mum does usually put them away using magic, so I guess that counts.**_

_**She also usually does all the dusting and such by magic. How does it get done in a Muggle home?**_

_**As for my favourite colour, I'd have to say green, and it's not because I like Slytherin though. It's because of the way the world turns that bright wonderful green colour in the spring, like the world is all fresh and new.**_

(Like Harry, she didn't want to say it was because it was the colour of his eyes.)

_**Thanks for the tip on Peeves, but I can't believe he causes more mischief than the Twins though. I'll be sure to remember when I start next year. **_

_**I find your description of Hogwarts amazing, I'm surprised that none of my brothers ever bothered to tell me about the staircases and things moving, but I guess it's because I've always been just Little Ginny to them. I swear sometimes that if one of them calls me the baby of the family one more time, I'll show them a thing or two.**_

_**They also told Ron something totally different about how people were sorted into the houses, so I'll not be scared when they try it on me. I couldn't believe you had to get by a troll anyway, I mean come on really, no one has had any real magical training before they go to Hogwarts.**_

_**I remember Charlie, he's the second oldest, talking about Hagrid, he's the game keeper there at Hogwarts and about ten feet tall or so the Twins say. Have you met him?**_

_**Well they both have a love of magical creatures and they would sometimes talk for hours about them, or so Charlie old me.**_

_**If you promise not to tell, I'll let you in on my biggest secret. I have been sneaking out since I was seven and using their brooms, so I think I'm a pretty good flyer, if I do say so myself. Of course I'm only using Charlie's old Cleansweep, but I've ridden all my brother's brooms at one time or another.**_

_**I guess that you've never had a chance to ride on a broom yet. It's just about the best thing ever. I'm sure you'll love it when you get a chance. Luckily they start flying lessons pretty early if I remember right from Fred and George.**_

_**Hi again.**_

_**It's the next day here at the Burrow. Mum made me a special breakfast because I'm the only one home now, well of course besides my Mum and Dad.**_

_**My dad works at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. It's not a really high priority job or anything but Dad has always been fascinated with Muggles and Muggle things. **_

_**I'm sure that since you grew up in a Muggle house, he'd love to talk to you about all kinds of Muggle things.**_

_**Hedwig seems really happy here and I want you to know I'm taking very good care of her. I let her out in the morning before I come down to breakfast and she goes off hunting. **_

_**She sure is an affectionate Owl and she really likes it when I stroke her head and neck feathers. I'm glad she is self-sufficient because I've never taken care of an Owl before. Our family has an Owl named Errol, but he's ancient and my Mum has always taken care of him.**_

_**Tell me how your classes are going. Have you gotten to do any magic yet? I can't wait to get there and start learning to do magic, though my brother Bill did teach me a spell to protect myself. He thought I might need it to keep the Twins in their place. I may have mentioned it before, it's the Bat Bogie Hex and it causes your Bogies to turn into big bats as they come out of your nose and attack you. **_

_**Well my Mum is calling so I'll write more tonight, bye for now.**_

_**I'm back, and what I day I've had. It seems that since the boys are all gone and Dad usually spends his evenings in the shed playing with his Muggle stuff, Mum has had me help cleaning the house from top to bottom.**_

_**I really don't find it that bad, but please don't ever tell my Mum that or she'll be having me do it all the time. **_

_**I did get a chance to go out flying for a while this afternoon while my Mum was busy. It was the highlight of my day. Though Mum did pack our lunch and we went and ate it by the pond.**_

_**It was really nice because we probably won't have may more days as nice as today was. Fall is arriving and soon it will be to cold to have any picnics.**_

_**Well it's time for bed so I'll close for now and write some more tomorrow before sending this off to you. Goodnight.**_

_**September 4th, 1991**_

_**It's another morning here and I guess to prove it's point about the weather, it's raining today. That means I'll be stuck inside all day, yuck. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love our house, but without anyone to play with, there isn't a whole bunch of things to do, except work or clean, I mean.**_

_**I've been in my room most of the day reading. I really like to read, do you? I find the stories so interesting and I imagine myself doing the things that the characters in the stories are doing.**_

_**I especially like some of the old Fairy Tales and Kid's stories. I know it's kind of sad that I still like reading them but they're fun and I like believing that I am involved.**_

_**Mum and I had lunch in the kitchen today because of the rain. I think we had a wonderful lunch, though from what Fred and George have said, Hogwarts food is pretty extraordinary, they still like Mum's the best.**_

_**I'm sure as you have noticed that you better not get your hands anywhere near Ron's plate when he begins to eat, that's if you want to retain all your fingers.**_

_**Fred and George have told me that you can eat as much as you want at Hogwarts. Is that true? I mean if it is Ron must think he's in heaven because he is usually complaining about not getting enough to eat all the time. I'm surprised he doesn't have a cauldron belly by now.**_

_**It's getting late and Mum wants me to turn out the light and go to sleep. I'll add a little more tomorrow and then send it out tomorrow afternoon so that you will get it in the morning post. (Fred and George did tell me about that.)**_

_**Goodnight again, Harry.**_

_**It's still raining this morning so it looks like another day inside. I think I'll go stir crazy if it keeps on raining much more.**_

_**Well it's after lunch and I'll write just a little more and then get Hedwig to bring this to you.**_

_**Mum had me helping in the kitchen almost all morning, I helped make breakfast, and I do make pretty good pancakes, if I do say so myself. Though Mum say's they're really good, as good as hers but I think she's just saying that.**_

_**After breakfast we started baking. She let me make the bread dough, that's a really good workout, but I love fresh baked bread, don't you. Plus the way it makes the whole house smell so wonderful.**_

_**Do you ever help cook at your Aunt and Uncles?**_

_**Mum says I'm pretty good in the kitchen though I know I'm nowhere as good as she is, but at least I'm better than my brothers. Mum has taught them all basic cooking. She said that they needed to learn so that they wouldn't starve when they left home and before they were married.**_

_**I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate that you are writing to me and I hope that we can become good friends. Time to get this to Hedwig so that you can get it tomorrow.**_

_**Till your next letter,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry was sitting at breakfast when Hedwig came swooping down and landed on the table right in front of him. He saw the fairly long scroll of parchment and he smiled.

Taking the letter from her, he let her sip from his water goblet and enjoy a slice of bacon. He stroked her head feathers and she hooted happily. "So did you enjoy your stay with Ginny?" he asked softly.

Hedwig bobbed her head and hooted once more, which Harry took to mean that she did.

Luckily Ron was occupied with Seamus at the time and he missed Harry's exchange with Hedwig. Harry quickly pocketed the scroll so that he could read it later in private.

Once again, classes seemed to drag and it wasn't until after dinner that Harry had time alone to read Ginny's letter. He sat on his bed, curtains closed and he couldn't help but smiling the whole time he was reading.

Grabbing a roll of parchment he began his reply.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I was so happy to receive you letter. Let me catch you up on what's been going on here. You're never going to believe it! I'm Gryffindor's new Seeker!**_

_**It was during our first flying lesson when one of the Slytherin's took a friend's of mine Remembrall and I took off after him. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor had to take my friend to the hospital wing because he broke his wrist in a fall.**_

_**Well to cut the story short, he threw it and I was able to catch it before if hit the ground. Anyway, Professor McGonagall happened to see me do it and she immediately took me to see Oliver Wood, he's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm now the youngest Seeker in over a century, so they told me.**_

_**On top of it Professor McGonagall arranged to get me my own broom! It's the new Nimbus 2000! It's like the best broom ever.**_

_**And that's only half of what I have to tell you. The same Slytherin was all upset about it he ended up challenging me to a Wizard's Duel. The slimy git didn't even have the guts to show up, he tried to have us get caught but we managed to slip away and ended up in the third floor corridor that we were told was off limits and we could see why! There was a giant three headed dog there.**_

_**It seemed to be guarding a trap door there. No one is sure what's being kept there and everyone's learned not to ask the teachers, but I think it has to do with a grubby little package that Hagrid retrieved the day he took me to Gringotts. I have no idea what it is but it must be really important, at least that's what Hagrid kind of said.**_

_**Even though things were a bit scary, it was kind of an adventure really. I hope that doesn't make you not want to be my friend, as I am really enjoying writing to you.**_

_**Hopefully still your friend,**_

_**Harry.**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny got Harry's letter and rolled her eyes, quit being his friend indeed! If anything it further enhanced her opinion of Harry. The little adventure rated right up there with the things the Twins had done their first year and It wasn't even October yet.

Taking her parchment, and it was nice new parchment that was enchanted to smell like her. Her Mum had bought her the special parchment, saying "If you're going to be corresponding with Harry on a consistent basis, you should have proper writing paper to do so."

Ginny was quite pleased that her Mum was treating her more grown up, getting her the special writing paper let her see that her Mum was seeing her as more of a young woman than a child now, at least in Ginny's mind.

Dipping her Quill into her ink she wrote,

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Don't be a Prat! Something like that would never cause me to stop being your friend. I don't know where you come up with these things. **_

_**I'm proud that you were willing to stand up for yourself and were willing to put that Slytherin git in his place. All my brothers have said that the Slytherins are nothing but trouble makers and they'd stop at nothing to get a Gryffindor in trouble.**_

_**I'm also surprised and pleased that you are on the Quidditch team! I bet the Twins are happy. They complained all summer about the Seeker they had last year, one of the most dismal in Gryffindor recent history. You'll have to write me after every game and let me know how you do. Maybe I can talk Mum into taking me to some of the games.**_

_**Wow, a Nimbus 2000, that's like the best broom there is right now. I've read up on them by sneaking Ron's Quidditch Magazines when he's not looking. (Please don't give my secret away.)**_

_**I wish I was there and could try it out, I usually ride Charlie's old broom. It's a Cleansweep 100 and it has definitely see better days, but at least I can fly on it, though again, please don't tell my brothers or they'll tell my Mum and she'll take and hide Charlie's broom. **_

_**Well, Mum wants my help so I'll keep this letter short. Just remember, your my friend and nothing is going to change that.**_

_**Love as always,**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

So it began that Harry and Ginny exchanged letters 2 or 3 times a week with nothing special happening during the month of October. Their letters became a recap of their days and further questions to learn all they could about each other.

It was Halloween and Harry had a little time before they would be heading down to the Feast. The Twins and other upper classmates had been regaling the firsties with stories of how wonderful the Feast was. If they had been impressed with the opening Feast, they would be surprised at how much better the Halloween Feast was.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I have a little time before the Halloween Feast begins, so I thought I'd get this started so I can get it posted quicker afterwards. I can hardly wait so you can imagine how much Ron is looking forward to this Feast. Boy, can he eat. The only person I've ever seen eat more was my whale of a cousin and he must be pushing 20 stone or more. I'm really surprised that Ron doesn't weigh as much. Do you think it has anything with Ron being Magical and Dudley not?**_

_**Other than that, not much has been happening, I haven't discovered any more about what that Three headed dog is guarding. Snape is still as mean to me as ever and Quidditch practices have been brutal. Wood really wants to win the Cup so he's making us train twice as hard as normal, (so the Twins have said).**_

_**Well it's about time to go to the Feast, I'll add more afterwards.**_

_**Wow! Do I have things to tell you! The Great Hall was decorated fabulously, with hundreds of live bats and great candles suspended in the air. You should have seen the pumpkins, I've never seen any so big, almost all were bigger than I am tall.**_

_**The Feast had just gotten under way when Professor Quirrell came running in and said a Troll had gotten into the dungeons. Dumbledore had the prefects lead the houses back to their common rooms while the teachers went to take care of the troll. Your brother Percy was certainly in his element.**_

_**There was one girl from Gryffindor who we knew wasn't aware of what was happening (Due to your brother Ron. If you want the story, ask him. He can be a bit dense at times), so we went to tell her.**_

_**As luck would have it, the Troll showed up and entered the girl's bathroom where Hermione (the girl I mentioned) was hiding. Ron and I went in and were able to help Hermione escape. I had tried to distract the Troll when it had cornered Hermione but it grabbed me.**_

_**Ron was able to pull off a Wingardium Leviosa, a levitating charm on the Troll's club. It fell on the Troll's head and knocked him out. Professor McGonagall said we were very lucky but it did earn us some points for Gryffindor house, though I think tackling a Troll should have earned us more that five points apiece.**_

_**But points are points and earning any can be difficult so I'm just glad we earned any at all.**_

_**Because the Feast had been interrupted we finished the Feast in our common rooms and though the decorations weren't as nice, the food was still fabulous.**_

_**It will be lights out in a minute or two, so I'd better close for now. Though I don't know if I'll be able to sleep because of how pumped up I feel right now. Taking on a Troll can certainly get your heart rate up.**_

_**By the way, I love your new parchment, I meant to say something before but it slipped my mind. (**_In reality Harry had been too embarrassed to say anything but the fragrance was driving him crazy and he wasn't sure what was happening but he often took out Ginny's letters just to smell them.) **_I really like the fragrance, what is it?"_**

_**Till Later,**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Harry**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was shocked by what she read. Harry and Ron tackled a full grown Mountain Troll! She was so happy that it sounded like Harry had survived the incident without injury and as an after thought, Ron too.

She actually found her heart beating faster as she imagined Harry confronting the Troll. She was so worried that somehow, something would happen to Harry.

As she read on, she actually blushed at his comment on her parchment but was really pleased that he had noticed and made a comment about it, She knew that it was the fragrance of her shampoo, or near enough. Her Dad had commented to her that there was a slight difference between the shampoo and what he smelled when he hugged her and her Mum explained that it had to do with the way she reacted with the shampoo to make it unique.

This caused Ginny to blush even deeper, and though her Mum didn't say anything, the look she had given her had let Ginny know that she suspected why Ginny had asked.

Ginny was kept very busy that day by her Mum and it wasn't till very late that she headed off to bed and she decided to wait till the morning to answer Harry's letter.

It was late into the night when Ginny entered a dream where she was the girl in the bathroom that Harry was saving from the Troll. It was easy for her because Harry had not described the girl so in her dream she appeared as Ginny.

Ginny awoke, her heart pounding, the dream had seemed so real. She also was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she was feeling something she had never felt before low in her belly. It was at once both uncomfortable and yet she had a sense of yearning that she didn't understand.

She went and took her shower, her body seeming more sensitive to her touch and again though the sensations were a bit unnerving, she found them to be something that she liked in a sense.

She finished up, got dressed and by the time she was heading down to breakfast the sensations had lessened and for some reason, she felt extremely reluctant to talk to her mother about them.

It was after lunch that she had a chance to answer Harry's latest letter.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Are you really OK? I mean a full grown Mountain Troll, what were you thinking? Even now I feel scared for you but I am proud once again that you were able to act when confronted with a terrifying experience.**_

_**I can't believe how brave you were and I'm sure if you hadn't been there Ron never would have willingly gone to help that girl, Hermione. **_

_**I agree that you should have earned more points that a measly Five points each, but the Twins have told me that earning points can be very tough, so I guess that you should consider yourselves lucky to have earned any at all.**_

_**I will admit to you that I had a dream about it after reading your letter, it seemed so real, I woke up with my heart pounding. Please try to be careful, someone like you just seems to be a target for so much. I've just gotten you as a friend and I don't want anything to change that.**_

_**I'll keep this short, because I can't think straight to add anything else right now.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny.**_

_**ps. The fragrance of my parchment is what my hair smells like, so my father tells me.**_

Ginny didn't know why she added the post script but even though she blushed deeply while writing it, she decided to leave it. She didn't think crossing it out would look good and she certainly didn't want to ask her Mum to remove it magically because she didn't want her to read it.

She went to the window where Hedwig was waiting patiently, "Here you go girl, take this to Harry and give him a little nip from me."

Ginny had to laugh when Hedwig seemed to stare at her as if pondering what she had said and then she had butted her hand as if in answer before she launched herself out the window and began winging her way to Hogwarts.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry read and reread Ginny's letter, he had blushed profusely when he had read about the fragrance of the parchment, luckily he was alone as usual when he read all of Ginny's letters. He had them all hidden in his trunk and on rainy days or if he had some free time, he would sometimes take them out to reread.

Before he knew it, the first game of the Quidditch season was upon him. It was against none other than the hated Slytherins. Harry was quite nervous and decided to sit down the evening before and begin his letter to Ginny, hoping to finish it after the game.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I'm starting this letter the night before our first Quidditch match and of course it has to be against Slytherin. To say I'm a bit nervous would be an understatement, I could hardly eat any dinner and I really doubt I'll be able to eat any breakfast.**_

_**The Twins and other team members have all informed me to be on my toes because the Slytherins are notorious for being dirty players. Fred told me they hold all the records in penalties. Fred and George have promised to keep me safe, but the look in their eyes when they say it has me worried. (ha ha)**_

_**I'm sorry that you and your parents can't make the game, I really would have enjoyed having you there cheering me and the Gryffindor Team on. Maybe next game.**_

_**Well Wood just came around and said all the team members had to go to bed, I hope I'll be able to sleep. Wish me luck and hopefully I'll have good news when I finish this letter.**_

_**We just got back from the game and let me tell you, the Twins weren't lying about the Slytherins. The best news is that I caught the Snitch and we won the game. Well maybe catch isn't the right word, I almost swallowed it, though I was given credit for a good capture and we won, so I don't care how I caught it, I'm just glad I did.**_

_**Now maybe the Slytherins will be a little less boastful around school but then again, maybe not. They've never let the facts get in their way of causing trouble before, why should they start now?**_

_**Something else happened during the game and I'm not quite sure what happened, but something went wrong with my broom in the middle of the game. **_

_**Hermione swears it was Snape but as I didn't see him, I can't be sure, but if anyone here at school would do something like that Snape would be at the top of the list, right along with Malfoy.**_

_**Right now I'm just glad the game is over and we won. We had a terrific celebration in the common room following the game and the Twins smuggled in some Butterbeer from somewhere. (Promise not to tell your Mum or the Twins will kill me for sure.) It's really good stuff and I'm sure you would like it, it has a very nice butterscotch taste. I'll make sure you get some next year.**_

_**I hope they get some every time we win.**_

_**Well the elation of winning is wearing off and I'm really getting tired, so I'll close for now and send this out tomorrow.**_

_**Your friend forever,**_

_**Harry**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny's eyes went wide at Harry's description of what happened during the game, that and what with the things Percy had written had Ginny pale white. She always knew that Quidditch was no game for sissies but what had happened during Harry's first game, kind of scared her.

Though she was quite happy that Gryffindor had won, she was worried about someone trying to hex Harry's broom. What bothered her the most is that no one at the school seemed to do anything about it. "What kind of people run that place," Ginny asked herself.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm so glad Gryffindor won and you got the Snitch, but I am worried about what you described. Isn't anyone doing anything about it?**_

_**I know allot of people think Dumbledore can do no wrong, but things certainly have been happening at Hogwarts this year that seem out of the ordinary. I mean, come on, a Mountain Troll at Halloween and now someone trying to jinx your broom.**_

_**These things don't just happen, something is up so I want you to be doubly careful, if not for yourself, won't you do it for me?**_

_**I've over heard Mum and Dad talking, Dad says there are rumours at work about the goings on at Hogwarts and some people are worried, but that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge is silencing anyone who says anything.**_

_**I never did like him. I've met him a couple of times when Dad took me to work with him on one of those Bring Your Kids to Work Days. He's a pompous arse if you ask me. (pardon my language) **_

_**The Butterbeer does sound good. I've heard the Twins talking about it but they won't ever share any with me when they sneak a few bottles in the house and so far I haven't discovered where they hide it.**_

_**With you and the Twins on the Team, I'm sure that we'll be having many victory celebrations next year too. **_

_**Please take care your yourself Harry, I've hardly seen you in person and we're becoming good friends, in fact I'd say that you are my best friend right now.**_

_**Take care of yourself and I guess my git brothers too, if you can manage it. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

As November turned into December, Harry and Ginny kept writing back and forth. Harry had kept Ginny aware of all the goings on at Hogwarts and Ginny kept expressing her concern that things weren't what they seemed. They traded ideas and suppositions back and forth and with every new piece of information Harry would dutifully send it on to Ginny.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I'm glad you've been a great help with everything, now I need your help once again. Who is Nicolas Flamel? It's driving me crazy, because I know I've seen the name somewhere but I can't remember where.**_

_**Other than that, not much has been happening, just the usual taunts from Malfoy and those I can ignore pretty easily. I mean he's nothing like my cousin is so I can withstand anything he says.**_

_**Even Hermione is not having any luck at finding about Flamel and it's driving the poor girl spare. **_

_**We had a heavy snowfall last night and there must be three feet of snow out on the school grounds. I've never seen so much snow in one place. Of course me, Ron and the Twins joined in the great snowball fight that took place this morning. I'm glad the Twins were on our side, because they sure were deadly accurate with their throws.**_

_**Do you get a lot of snow because we hardly ever get snow in Surrey, so this was like a dream. It was cold and windy, but with all we were doing, keeping so active, we weren't cold at all, well maybe my nose and ears a little but Madam Pomfrey has stated that I'm going to be just fine.**_

_**Well I'd better close this, I have a ton of work to do before getting to sleep tonight. **_

_**Take care and write soon.**_

_**Harry**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was a little disappointed that Harry's letter was so short but she could understand with all the work he was doing. She remembered from the Twins at how busy they were as the first term came to an end.

She smiled at the fact that Harry had asked her to find out about Nicolas Flamel. She got a warm feeling and felt that she and Harry were becoming closer. She hurried down stairs to ask her Mum and maybe ask if Harry couldn't visit the Burrow for Christmas.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**If you were trying to stump me, you'll have to do better. Nicolas Flamel is the famous Alchemist who worked with Dumbledore on the uses of Dragon Blood. Mum said that he and his wife are the only makers of the Philosopher's Stone too. I hope that helps you with finding out what is going on there, but please be careful.**_

_**On another note, I asked my Mum if you couldn't visit for Christmas but it turns out that Ron and the Twins are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year as Mum, Dad and I are going to Romania to spend the holiday with my brother Charlie.**_

_**He works at the Dragon Preserve there, and though it sounds interesting, I'd rather stay here and have you visit. Does that sound strange? I mean wanting to see you and spend some time together instead of going to see my brother.**_

_**Well my parents didn't ask my opinion so it's off to Romania for Christmas, I hope yours is wonderful and I'll have to see you some other time.**_

_**What did you do that you had to see Madam Pomfrey for? Sounds like you better take it easy, mister or you'll have me to deal with!**_

_**It looks like I'll need to take care of you next year, because it doesn't look like you can take care of yourself.**_

_**Mum is calling me for dinner, so I'll send this off. I know it's shorter than usual, but I suspect you won't mind as you want the information on Flamel.**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry was ecstatic that Ginny had come through for him. He was sure now that the small package that Hagrid had removed from Gringotts had to be the Philosopher's Stone. He just couldn't figure out why it was at Hogwarts.

All too soon the Christmas Holiday was upon them and Harry knew he had only a couple of days before Ginny left for Romania.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**First of all thanks for finding out about Flamel, so far even Hermione hasn't found out about him. I really won't be able to do much with that information yet, but just knowing what is being hidden and protected here is very comforting. **_

_**I'm sorry that you are being drug off to Romania against you will, and I understand about wanting to see me instead of Charlie. I really would have loved to spend some time at your home and seen a Wizarding Family's Christmas celebration. Maybe next year.**_

_**Hermione wanted me to try and research Flamel over the holiday, but you have saved me and I really appreciate it. **_

_**Ron has said he would teach me Wizards Chess over the holiday but I'll make sure to remember your warning and not make any bets with him. He still has no clue about all you've been telling me, but I think that maybe the Twins are getting suspicious.**_

_**Well thanks again for the information and I hope you enjoy your time in Romania, I think the chance of seeing the Dragons is an opportunity not to be missed. I wish I was going with you.**_

_**Have a Happy Christmas.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Harry **_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was happy to get Harry's letter before they were leaving to go to Romania. Since they weren't leaving till the next day, she knew she had enough time to write a quick note and send the small gift she had made for Harry.

She was unsure if he would like it and had agonized about whether or not to send it but in the end she decided to and hope for the best.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Christmas! I hope you like the gift, I made it myself. I know it's not much but it's all I could manage and besides I think hand-made gifts are more special.**_

_**We're leaving in the morning, so this will be quite short. **_

_**Please try to stay out of trouble over the Holiday. I know you never go looking for it but it seems to come looking for you.**_

_**Love forever,**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry had been a little disappointed not to hear back from Ginny before she left for Romania. He understood that there hadn't been much time and he certainly didn't know how Magical people travelled internationally, but it was still a little disappointing.

The first couple of days of the holiday was a welcome relief from the school year. It was nice to just sit and relax without having to worry about classes, homework and the other pressures of school life.

He was astonished Christmas morning when he woke up and found presents for him. He had never received any from his relatives, in fact he spent most of Christmas day locked in his cupboard.

Harry had unwrapped all of his presents except one small one he found buried on his bed. It was quite small but he immediately recognized the handwriting on the label. His eyes widened and he was hit with sadness that he hadn't gotten anything for her. Never having received presents he hadn't thought about giving presents to others.

He slowly opened the small package and was surprised to find a beautifully woven hair bracelet. It was made from a brilliant shade of red hair and he knew that Ginny had made it from her very own.

He put it on immediately, smiling as he did so. Never had he received such an intimate and personal gift. Ignoring the fact he hadn't received any presents till this very Christmas.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, he wrote,

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I can not thank you enough for your special gift. I feel so bad that I didn't get you anything. I guess growing up the way I did, I just never thought about the idea of giving and receiving them.**_

_**I have put it on and never plan on taking it off. So far Ron has not seen it and I hope to keep it that way. He tends to be a little over-reactive sometimes and I sure hope that doesn't cause any problems in the future.**_

_**Though Ron is my best mate, I consider you my best friend. You know more about me than anyone else and I wouldn't change things if I could.**_

_**I looked up Hair Bracelets in the library and was surprised to see how many meanings that could be attached to them. I treasure it as a gift so special, from someone who has grown to mean so much to me.**_

_**I got a couple other gifts I feel that were special too. One, of course, was the Jumper from your mum, again I can not begin to explain how special I think it is that your family has included me this Christmas.**_

_**The other is something that once belonged to my dad, but I think it's better that I tell you what it is when I see you. Just let me say that it is something both rare and wonderful. I'm just so happy that I have something that belonged to him. I just wish I knew more about it and where he got it.**_

_**It led me to a most interesting Mirror, that showed me my parents and other family members that seemed to stretch back into history. I was really fascinated by it and Dumbledore finally caught me staring at it. He explained that it shows us our deepest desire.**_

_**Luckily he wasn't mad or anything and I didn't receive detention or lose any points. Sometimes I just get so sad at not knowing my parents and family.**_

_**But all in all it was a great Christmas, with getting presents and all, plus I'll have to make it up to you for not getting you a present. I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'll think of something, and don't even think about trying to talk me out of it. **_

_**I hope your Christmas was an especially happy one, I know mine was.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Harry**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny read and re-read Harry's letter. On the surface it seemed fine but some of the things Harry said bothered her. Things like "The way he grew up, not thinking about giving and receiving them" and "not knowing about his parents and family". If he was living with relatives, why hadn't they told him about his family and parents, and didn't they exchange gifts? She'd have to ask her Mum if Muggles did things different than Wizards.

She was very happy that Harry liked the bracelet she had made from her hair. She had even gotten her Mum to put a preservation charm on it so it would last virtually forever. His comment on what it might mean got her wondering what he had read.

Sitting down at her desk, she took out a piece of parchment and started her reply.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm so glad that me and my family were able to make your Christmas a memorable one, and I'm really glad you liked my gift. If I might ask, what did you read about hair bracelets?**_

_**Christmas in Romania was OK, but I would have rather spent it at home with the chance that you could have spent some time with us. **_

_**I'm really flattered that you consider me your best friend and I want you to know that I feel the same. You have become my best friend too, I just wish it was more than just a pen-pal. Hopefully this summer we'll get to spend some time together.**_

_**You do know me so well, cause I would have tried to talk you out of getting me a present. The only thing I will say is that please don't spend a lot of money on me, I'd rather have something you made yourself, or had special meaning than something really expensive.**_

_**The mirror you found sounds intriguing, and I'm glad that you didn't get into trouble over it. I don't know much about Dumbledore other than my parents think rather highly of him. I wonder what it would show me?**_

_**Do you think you could tell me more about your childhood and growing up at your relatives? I just can't believe that they wouldn't tell you about your parents. **_

_**They must not be very nice, and I hope I'm not getting you angry at me for saying so. I'm sorry if I did, but I will always tell you what I feel and tell you the truth.**_

_**I'm going to close now, I'm still a bit off, what with the time difference between Romania and here.**_

_**I hope the New Year is a wonderful one for you.**_

_**Love, as always,**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry read Ginny's letter and for the first time he was a little troubled. He had obviously let slip things about his childhood that he would have rather left buried.

The thing was he knew he couldn't lie to Ginny, it just didn't feel right in doing so. They had always been up-front and truthful and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship but he also didn't want her to find out how bad he felt about where he was growing up.

For the first time, he didn't reach for any parchment to immediately answer her letter. He needed time to think about how he wanted to answer her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was worried, Harry had never taken this long to reply to her before. She wondered if she had done something to upset him or if he was in some kind of trouble.

She had asked her Mum at breakfast about Muggle Christmas and she had explained to her that Christmas was celebrated just the same. Her Mum had asked why was she asking and Ginny told her about some of the things that Harry had written to her.

Though her Mum hadn't said anything, Ginny had seen the frown flicker across her Mum's face and she hoped that she hadn't caused any trouble for Harry.

Ginny decided that she would send a small note to see if she had done something to upset Harry.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm a bit worried since you haven't answered my last letter right away, like you have in the past.**_

_**Did I say something that has you upset or angry with me? If I did so, I am truly sorry and I never meant to.**_

_**So, please write back to me and explain what is going on.**_

_**Love**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry read Ginny's note and felt twice as bad as before. His failure to answer right away had Ginny thinking it was her fault, and though she had asked the questions, it was Harry who was having the problem.

He was grateful that Ron had been late to breakfast so he didn't see Errol deliver the note from Ginny. Hermione had looked at him with raised eyebrows but fortunately hadn't said anything.

Harry had blushed slightly but tried to ignore Hermione's stare. He had waited to that evening and took quill and parchment to write to Ginny.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I am so sorry for the delay in answering you. You in no way did anything to make me angry and if I got upset it had nothing to do with you.**_

_**To answer your question, lets just say that my childhood has been less than ideal. I wouldn't wish the way I grew up on anyone, even Malfoy.**_

_**You are correct when you said my relatives are not the nicest of people, but it's nothing for you to worry about. I will say that coming to Hogwarts has been a blessing for me and I wish I didn't have to go back to my relatives, ever.**_

_**On to other matters, you should have been here for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. It was one of the strangest matches ever. First off, Snape was the referee and you know how great we get along. The other thing is I caught the Snitch in the first five minutes!**_

_**It was a spectacular diving catch that had the crowd on it's feet! Wood had wanted a quick catch to end the game before Snape could favour Hufflepuff and I'm glad I was able to deliver.**_

_**It was after the game that the truly strangest thing happened. I over heard Snape talking to Quirrell and I'm sure that he's after what's hidden here at the school.**_

_**I just wish I could do something to help. I'm sure there is more to things than meets the eye but I don't know what. It's just so frustrating. I wish you were here to help, cause as smart as Hermione is, I think you have a much better intuitive way of looking at things.**_

_**I promise I'll never not answer your letter again, please forgive me for upsetting you. I never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Harry**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was relieved to see Hedwig coming towards the Burrow. She was a bit nervous to see what Harry had written, but the fact that he had answered right away heartened her.

Hedwig butted Ginny's hand affectionately as she took Harry's letter. Her hands were actually shaking slightly as she opened the seal and she began to read.

Her heart broke a little to read the little Harry had written about his childhood, and to her what was left unsaid was more frightening than what he actually said.

For the first time she took Harry's letter to her Mum.

Molly read the first part of the letter. Ginny had folded it over, saying that what was below was not part of what concerned her about Harry and was something she'd rather not share.

Though Molly was curious as to what was there, she trusted Ginny enough not to break the trust that she was showing.

To say Molly was shocked didn't come close to what she was feeling, and like Ginny she knew what was left unsaid was more telling and worrisome than what was written.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Ginny, I will try my best to look into how Harry is treated and what his home life is like. I can't guarantee I'll be able to do anything but I certainly try my best.

It wasn't the answer Ginny was looking for but she knew it was all she could hope for at this time.

Ginny returned to her room and took out another piece her parchment. Taking a calming breath she began to write.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I really wish I was there in person to give you a hug. I'm glad you chose to share with me, even if you were somewhat vague. It said enough for me to feel sorry for the way you are forced to live.**_

_**On to happier things. I really, really, really wish I could have seen the game against Hufflepuff. I bet everyone had hardly settled into their seats before the game was over, and why was that greasy git Snape refereeing anyway? **_

_**You must be a spectacular flyer to have pulled off that manoeuvre. I'm so jealous of your broom. I've never even gotten to see one for real, let alone touch one. Maybe someday I'll be able to have one of my own.**_

_**Now on to what is happening there. Please be careful, I agree that there is something big going on and Snape seems to be in the thick of it. Everything I've ever heard from my brothers indicates that he's an evil git who would do just about anything.**_

_**You have me blushing because of all the things you've said in the past about how smart Hermione is and to say I'm better is high praise. I'm not sure I deserve it, but thank you just the same.**_

_**Keep me informed and I'll let you know what I think as best I can. **_

_**It's time for bed, so I'll send this off with Hedwig so you'll have it in the morning.**_

_**Goodnight Harry.**_

_**Love Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next few weeks nothing sensational happened and Harry and Ginny went back to writing about their days and getting to learn about each other better.

Slowly but surely as Harry became more comfortable with writing Ginny he let her know some of the things that had happened while growing up. He mainly told her about what had happened when he performed accidental magic but he also told her about some of the other things that had happened over the years.

How Dudley taunted and beat Harry up, how he learned to not do better than Dudley in school or suffer the consequences, usually by being lock up, though he said in his room, not telling her it was the cupboard under the stairs. He just wasn't ready to share that knowledge yet.

Something extraordinary finally happened and Harry couldn't wait to inform Ginny.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**You'll never guess what happened! Nah, that's not it! Think Charlie!**_

_**Tired of guessing? Well somehow Hagrid got a Dragon egg! It's hatched and it's a Norwegian Ridgeback that he's named Norbert.**_

_**It's kind of cute in a strange sort of way, just don't get too close as I can tell you from direct observation that baby Dragons can breath fire almost immediately after they hatch.**_

_**It was pretty small when first hatched, about the size of a medium cat, but it's growing fast. It's already the size of a huge dog and the rate it's growing it will no longer be able to fit in his hut soon.**_

_**Ron sent a note to Charlie and he arranged for some Dragon handler friends to pick Norbert up and transport him to the Reserve. The bad part was that Malfoy found out and so even though we got Norbert off successfully we got caught and have detention. **_

_**Hermione and Neville Longbottom, (You remember me telling you about him, he's the shy bumbling kid who tries hard but almost always has trouble with everything he tries to do.), and I all lost 50 points each. Hardly anyone in Gryffindor is talking to us now. We went from the lead in the house cup to last place. I can hardly blame them.**_

_**The only consolation is that Malfoy got detention too. You should have seen his face when McGonagall told him. Serves him right for butting in where he didn't belong.**_

_**Well we have detention so have to close.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny read Harry's letter with some trepidation. Losing that many house points at once was probably a record, though not one to be happy about.

She was glad that they were able to get the Dragon away successfully, but getting caught kind of took the joy out of it. Once again she found her heart going out to Harry. He tried so hard to do the right thing, but things kept happening to him anyway.

She wondered what he would be required to do for detention and she was surprised that Ron's name wasn't listed with the others. What was up with that?

For some reason she had an uneasy feeling about Harry's detention. It was totally illogical but she couldn't shake it and her anxiety grew, wondering what happened.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Please tell me your OK? I have this terrible feeling about your detention and can't wait to hear from you that you are OK.**_

_**I know I'm probably being silly, but I can't shake this feeling.**_

_**I'm glad that Charlie could help out and that Norbert got away before you got caught. What happened? You really need to speak to the Twins, they seem to move around the school at will and never get caught. I think that they have some secret that they aren't sharing.**_

_**As for the prats in Gryffindor that aren't talking to you, I bet if you do something wonderful, they'll be falling all over themselves to be near you.**_

_**True friends stick with you through good times and bad! Speaking of which, where was Ron that he didn't get detention with you and Hermione?**_

_**I'm sending this off now, so please write back right away. I'm dying to hear what happened.**_

_**Love forever**_

_**Ginny**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry lay in his bed, exhausted from the nights activities in the forest. He still found it hard to believe that he had once again faced Voldemort and survived. He shuddered to think what would have happened if Firenze hadn't shown up.

He heard a tapping at the window and he was surprised to see Hedwig there wanting to enter. He hurried to the window, throwing it open to let his Owl in. He wasn't surprised to see the note from Ginny.

He read it twice, staring in wonder at her words, amazed that she had a premonition about his detention and he wondered if there was any seer in the Weasley family line.

Since he knew he'd never get to sleep, he grabbed his quill and started his reply to Ginny.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I can't believe how accurate you seemed to be. I met . . . Voldemort in the forest, or the shade of him. I'm not really sure, but if it wasn't for this centaur, Firenze who came at just the right time, I'm not sure what would have happened.**_

_**I don't think you were being silly, Ginny. Even if nothing had happened, I'm touched that you were concerned enough to write what you felt. Not everyone would have done so.**_

_**Not only was it very frightening, it was very sad too. Voldemort was feeding off the blood of a Unicorn that he had killed. The image of that beautiful animal will stay with me for a long time.**_

_**If it wasn't for how things turned out, our little trip into the Forbidden Forest would have been comical. You should have seen Malfoy blubbering like a baby about having to go into the Forest at night.**_

_**Of course he had to scare poor Neville, but Hagrid really told him off, saying that we were conducting serious business and not to fool around.**_

_**He ended up with me and you should have seen him scream like a little girl and run away when Voldemort showed up. If I hadn't been in so much **__**pain from my scar, I probably would have either been right behind him or laughing my arse off.**_

_**I'm just glad things turned out the way they did. **_

_**Thanks for your concern and I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me.**_

Harry paused in his writing and looked at the last sentence he had written. Seeing the words written down, made Harry really think about how much Ginny had come to mean to him. Somehow the word friend seemed inadequate to describe what he was now feeling towards her.

Sighing, he returned to writing;

_**Ron wasn't with us because he was still suffering from the bite he got from Norbert, so he wasn't with us when we took him up to the Astronomy Tower for Charlie's friends to pick up so he didn't get detention with us.**_

_**I'm winding down now so I think I'll send this off with Hedwig, she's still here in the dorm. She keeps eyeing me, like she's waiting for me to finish so she can get the reply to you. Have you corrupted my Owl? (just kidding)**_

_**Goodnight dear one,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Harry was so tired he really didn't pay any attention to how he signed it. He just signed and sealed it, before giving the rolled parchment to Hedwig and after showing her out the window, watched for a few moments as his Owl disappeared from sight, his thoughts on the young witch to whom he had just written.

Harry laid down and was asleep in moments and instead of dreaming about the green light and his parents screams his dreams were filled with a red-haired girl who had him smiling all the time.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny had hardly slept, she was too wound up waiting for Harry's reply. She had sat up in bed, making sure not to disturb her parents.

The first light of dawn was just breaking when Ginny noticed the silhouette of Hedwig heading for her window. She got up and opened the window so that Hedwig could fly straight into her room.

After Ginny had taken the letter and she had a drink from Ginny's glass, Hedwig tucked her head under her wing and was asleep in moments

Ginny smiled at the beautiful Snowy Owl and whispered, "Thank you, girl. I know you've put in a lot of miles recently and I want you to know that your effort is appreciated."

She opened Harry's letter and read it, she quickly skimmed the letter and her eyes widened at Harry's closing. She tried not to add any significance to it but her mind just wouldn't let go of it.

She had slowly been aware of her growing feelings for Harry. She hadn't said anything to Harry yet, not wanting to jeopardize their growing friendship. She had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived since she was a little girl but what she was feeling for her friend Harry was something totally different.

Setting the letter down, she laid back on her bed and with a smile on her face she drifted off, her thoughts filled with visions of Harry, his emerald eyes and unruly black hair and how much she was coming to mean to him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny continued to exchange their letters, each slowly feeling out the other, neither wanting to say to much to soon but each feeling comforted by the responses they received.

Exams were finally over and Harry thought that just maybe all the excitement of the year had ended but then he heard about Hagrid's indiscretion with the information about Fluffy. They had tried to go to Dumbledore but Professor McGonagall informed them that he was away from the school.

That's when Harry confronted Voldemort again.

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing, his mind a-whirl with what he remembered and what he didn't know. Finally Dumbledore came in and filled in the blanks, easing Harry's worries.

Once he was alone again, he took quill and parchment and wrote Ginny again.

Thinking back on what might have happened he decided to put aside his fears and he made a decision.

_**Dear one,**_

_**So much has happened since I wrote you last. I was so wrong about some things but right on others. It wasn't Snape who was after the Stone, it was Quirrell, who had Voldemort possessing him.**_

_**I faced him once again and I survived, but it has taught me that life has no guarantees so I can no longer remain silent. I'll explain when we see each other.**_

_**Ginny you have become so dear to me, such a good friend and so much more. I know we're young but I've learned that in the Wizarding World, things tend to happen earlier than in the Muggle one.**_

_**I want to be your boyfriend and you my girlfriend, I think we have shared something special this year and I can't wait for next year so that we can be together.**_

_**I know that you won't be able to answer me by Hedwig as we leave in the morning. I hope to see you at King's Cross tomorrow afternoon. **_

_**You can give me your answer then.**_

_**Loving you,**_

_**Harry**_

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione was watching Harry the whole ride back to London. She could see something had him on edge and somehow she thought it had nothing to do with the events that had taken place a little over a week ago.

Harry sat and watched out the window, trying to ignore everyone else. He knew that Hermione was watching him and the way she was acting, he knew that she suspected that something was up, but he was sure she had no idea what it actually was.

The closer they got to King's Cross Station, the further up his throat his heart seemed to climb. Suddenly Harry was aware of the train slowing and he could see the Station coming into view.

To Harry, his knee's seemed weak and he wondered if he was going to be able to keep standing. As the train ground to a halt, Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing on the platform. He felt like he would faint because he didn't see Ginny and he wondered if she didn't want to see him because of what he had written.

Then in a moment the world changed as Mrs. Weasley moved and he saw Ginny scanning the train frantically. As Harry exited, his and Ginny's eyes met and he saw her face widen in a smile.

She came running towards him as he stepped onto the platform. For a moment he thought she was going to bowl him over but she pulled up just short and stared at him.

Ron stepped down and looked at Ginny, "Hi Ginny, please don't make a fuss over Harry, he's had enough of girls following him around with crushes on him."

Both Harry's and Ginny's eyes flitted to him but then the locked eyes again. Harry was close to hyperventilating, waiting for Ginny to speak.

At first Ginny was unsure of what to do, she had no experience in boys and dating. She could see how tense Harry was and decided the direct approach was best. She smiled at him and softly said "My answer is yes."

Harry suddenly found himself smiling widely and he stepped forward and hugged Ginny tightly.

Ron was staring at them like they were sprouting tentacles or something.

Hermione was just as confused as Ron and her face mirrored his in their shock.

The Twins came over and smiled wickedly, "Well, what do we have here?" George said.

"If my eyes don't deceive me it appears that our sweet sister is in close proximity to none other than our very own Harry Potter," replied Fred.

They seemed to be getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting couple when Mrs. Weasley intervened. "Leave them alone," she snapped.

"But, Mum!" Ron protested.

"But nothing Ronald. Your sister and Harry have been corresponding all year and have grown quite close and you'll all do to understand that you will leave them be! Have I made myself clear?" she said sternly.

"Yes Mum," the Twins answered in unison, but all Ron could do was nod dully.

Once they all had gathered their things off the train and onto trolleys, they headed for the exit.

Ginny saw Harry's melancholy descend upon him as he realized that it was time to rejoin his relatives.

Just as they reached the barrier, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. "Could we speak to you a moment, Harry," Mr Weasley said.

"Sure thing Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, morosely.

Molly and Arthur smiled at him, but he didn't even notice, so engrossed was he in his thoughts of returning to Privet Drive.

Ginny had taken hold of Harry's hand and refused to let go. She was surprised when her parents didn't protest and she stayed with Harry as they took him aside.

"Harry, we'd like to ask you a few questions," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Harry looked at the Weasleys in surprise. He certainly didn't expect the third degree just to be Ginny's boyfriend. He glanced at Ginny but she shrugged her shoulders, indicating she had no idea what was up.

The first question totally confused Harry.

"Harry dear, can you tell me about growing up at the Dursley's?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry shot a look at Ginny but as soon as he looked at her, he knew she had no idea what was taking place.

Slowly Harry tried to explain as delicately as he could, his life at Privet Drive. He could tell by the questions that followed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were garnering more from his answers than he intended.

After several uncomfortable minutes, the questioning stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny gave him a hug and they finally went through the barrier.

Harry cringed when his Uncle yelled at him. "There you are you useless freak. Kept me waiting have you! Just wait till we get home boy!"

Ginny's heart almost broke as she watched Harry's face and she was just about to say something to her parents when they stepped forward.

"I think not," Mr. Weasley, said hotly.

"Yes, you should be ashamed for treating this kind sweet boy like that ," Mrs. Weasley added, just as full of anger as her husband.

Vernon Dursley glared at the Weasleys, "What's it to you how I treat my nephew? A good whack is what it takes to keep malcontents like him in line."

"I happen to work for the Ministry and it has come to our attention that you are not treating this boy properly. This can not be allowed to continue." Mr. Weasley said officiously.

If it was one thing that Vernon feared it was the authorities and this man said he worked at the Ministry and he had just admitted to hitting the boy.

He tried to explain he was kidding but Mr. Weasley cut him off. "I am here to take custody of this boy, one Harry James Potter. Someone will be by to collect the rest of his things," Mr. Weasley said, staring intently at Harry's uncle.

Vernon paled, "Right, well, then I'll just be off then."

"Don't think this is the end of it," Mr. Weasley stated, looking at the huge man with contempt.

Harry watched in disbelief as his uncle walked away. He looked questioningly at the Weasleys.

"Don't worry Harry, everything is going to be OK," Mrs. Weasley said, with a smile. "You're coming home with us for right now."

Harry couldn't help but smiling widely, Ginny, who had not let go of his hand, pulled Harry into another hug. Harry, breathed in her wonderful fragrance that he had come to love so much from her enchanted parchment.

He couldn't help but thinking that this summer was going to be totally different than in the past and he couldn't wait.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A bit longer than any of the others and a different concept, their getting to get to know each other through letters. It gave Hedwig something to do** **other than a few notes from Hagrid as in canon.**

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

**As always please review.**


	23. OotP: Arrival At Hogsmeade

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: Arrival in Hogsmeade**

"_**Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there, I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever. . . . Where's Crookshanks ?**_

"_**Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is. . . ."**_

_**Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.**_

"_**Thanks," Hermione said, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up. . . ."**_

"_**I haven't gotten Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione was already heading off toward the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry remained behind with Ron and Ginny. **_

"_**What are those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.**_

"_**What things?"**_

"_**Those horse – "**_

_**Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms, the tiny owl twittering excitedly as usual.**_

"_**Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"**_

"_**Er. . . yeah. . . He's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in. . . . What were you saying, Harry?"**_

"_**I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said, as he, Ron, Ginny, and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione was already sitting.**_

"_**What horse things?"**_

"_**The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Harry impatiently; they were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave Harry a perplexed look.**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**I'm talking about – Look!"**_

_**Harry grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face-to-face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Harry.**_

"_**What am I supposed to be looking at?"**_

"_**At the – there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front –"**_

_**But as Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Harry.**_

"_**Can't. . . . can't you see them?"**_

"_**See what?"**_

"_**Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"**_

_**Ron looked seriously alarmed now.**_

Harry turned to Ginny who had remained standing nearby. "Can you see them?" he asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry Harry, I can't," replied Ginny softly.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he watched as Ron got on the coach with Hermione and Luna.

He was about to admit defeat when Ginny held out her hand, "Show me where you see them Harry."

Harry gently took Ginny's hand in his, feeling a small electric like shock as he did so. He knew Ginny had felt it too as she had jumped slightly when he had felt it.

Slowly he moved her hand forward, wishing with all his might, that her hand wouldn't pass right through the leathery looking surface of the creature.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her hand stop at the beast and he watched as her eyes widened in shock.

"Strange," she said softly. "I can feel it, but I can't see it."

Harry was about to say something when Hermione called out impatiently, "Will you two come on!"

Harry helped Ginny up the steps onto the coach and followed right behind her. Even before he was seated the carriage began to move, causing him to stumble and fall into Ginny's lap.

Harry watched as Ginny blushed, which he was sure he was matching by the hot feeling of his face, but she didn't look away, in fact he saw a small smile appear on her face.

"You could have just asked," she said cheekily.

If possible, Harry blushed even more as he manoeuvred himself so he was sitting next to her.

"Sorry," he muttered, noticing Ron glaring at him.

"Oh, Harry. It was an accident, unless you had an agreement to have the carriage start up at the right moment," Ginny said with a grin.

By now, Hermione, Ron and surprisingly Luna were watching Harry and Ginny closely.

"Yeah, well maybe I did, cause no one else can see what's pulling them," Harry said sardonically.

Luna looked at him with her slightly protrudent eyes and said dreamily, " You aren't seeing things, I can see them too."

Hermione looked at her skeptically, her brow furrowed, thinking that this strange girl couldn't be serious.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a frown, "Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there. If you would have taken the time you could have felt it like I did," she said irritably.

Hermione was taken aback by Ginny's retort. "I. . ., well I guess you're right Ginny," she stammered, unsure of how to take what was going on.

Ginny glanced at Harry with a very satisfied look on her face and just to rile Ron, she took Harry's hand in hers.

Harry was surprised when Ginny took his hand, but he found he liked having her hand in his. It felt warm and comforting, bringing a smile to his face. He chanced a glance a Ron and he could see the disapproving look on his face.

"Godric!" Harry thought, "won't I ever have an untroubled year?"

Ginny seemed to be taking great delight in teasing Ron, so to further add to his torment, she leaned over and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. She kept her eyes surreptitiously on Ron.

Harry leaned close to her ear and whispered, "What are you up to?"

Ginny let out a small giggle and turned her head so she could whisper back to Harry, "Just pushing Ron's buttons."

Harry couldn't believe the aroma that was coming from Ginny's hair. It was the most intoxicating thing he had ever smelled. He found his head spinning and he was glad he was sitting down.

He felt Ginny wiggle as she snuggled in closer to him. She may have been doing it to push Ron's buttons, but she sure was effecting him too. He felt his heart start to race and he was aware that his breathing was coming in short rapid gasps.

Ginny must have noticed because she asked him lowly, "Are you OK, Harry?"

"I, ah. . . I'm fine, really Ginny," he replied, stammering a bit as he tried to get himself back under control.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, and he was pretty sure that she didn't believe him. He sighed as quietly as he could and chanced a glance at Ron, who now was openly glaring at him.

"Shite," he thought to himself, "now he's going to have a bug up his arse and drive me crazy."

Ginny seemed to know what he was thinking because she was looking at him closely and giggled at just the right time. Harry sat back against the seat fully and threw his head back, allowing Ginny to snuggle even closer in to his side.

Not a moment too soon, the carriage arrived at the entrance to the castle, and Harry was glad to be getting out of the carriage. First he had to wait for Ginny to rise, and she didn't seem to be in any hurry to do so.

If anything she pressed him deeper into the seat as the others began to exit, having to pass Harry and Ginny to do so. Harry noticed each and every one pass by. Luna glanced at them and smiled, giving him and Ginny a wink as she did so. Next was Ron, who made sure to kick Harry's leg as he made his exit.

The last one was Hermione and Harry was surprised to see her looking at them with a wide grin. She fixed Ginny with a look and seemed to be about to say something, but then with a glance at Ron, who was waiting at the bottom of the steps, she sighed, and took one last look at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was just taking it all in and she giggled when Hermione shook her head slightly. Ginny just gave her a shrug accompanied by a sly smile.

Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes but she couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face. Hermione did have the forethought to snag Ron's arm as she reached the ground and led him away from the carriage.

Harry looked down into Ginny's face and saw her smiling at him. "What are you doing, Ginny?" Harry asked, his curiosity eating away at him.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Harry was once again overwhelmed by Ginny's heavenly fragrance. It filled his nostrils and Ginny seemed to be taking great delight in driving him crazy. "Ginny," he moaned, "are you trying to get me killed on purpose?"

Ginny just giggled again, and Harry was beginning to wonder is someone hadn't placed a curse on her or slipped her some type of potion, when she gave him a quick kiss and stood up, "Come on Harry, we don't want to be late for the Welcoming Feast," she said, her smile mesmerizing Harry with how bloody brilliant she looked.

Ginny extended her hand to him and he took it without thinking about it, his eyes locked on hers as she helped him up. The next thing he knew, they were smiling at one another, and Harry realized that he could get lost in her beautiful, warm, chocolate coloured eyes. It was the first time he could ever remember being this close and staring into her eyes. He noticed that they were flecked with gold that gave them a truly magical quality.

Harry let himself be led inside by Ginny and as they entered the Great Hall people began to whisper as they glanced at them, but Harry was oblivious to it all, such was the state Ginny had him in.

They made their way down the aisle to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ginny guided Harry into a seat and sat down beside him and right next to Hermione.

Ron, who was on the other side of Hermione, leaned forward and glared at Harry, who was in such a state because of Ginny's actions that he didn't notice.

Harry saw Ginny and Hermione exchange whispers, but the were speaking so softly, he couldn't hear what they said.

Hermione leaned and whispered to Ginny, "So how is it going?"

Ginny smiled at her and whispered back, "It's going pretty good I'd say, he doesn't know what hit him."

Hermione nodded and they turned their attention to the Sorting Hat that was just beginning it's song for this year.

Harry was trying his hardest to listen to the Hat but Ginny had taken her hand and rested it on his thigh. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Ginny's hand and where it was resting. He was sure a warm tingling feeling was spreading from the spot through out his body.

Before he knew it the song was complete and the sorting had begun, but once again he couldn't pay any attention, because Ginny had softly begun to rub his thigh. Harry tried desperately to stifle a moan but he couldn't quite accomplish it.

He did hear Ginny give a small giggle as he did so. Just then everyone at the Gryffindor table began to clap furiously and Harry figured someone must have been sorted into their house but it could have been for anything because he wasn't really aware of anything but Ginny.

The rest of the sorting went just pretty much the same and before Harry knew it the feast had started. He noticed Ginny putting food on his plate before he knew that the food had appeared.

Harry was just noticing the food when Ginny gently nudge him with her elbow and said softly, "Eat, Harry," as she motioned at his plate.

Harry glanced at her with a bewildered look and she repeated herself and he picked up his fork and began to eat, though he kept looking at Ginny after every forkful. Ginny just smiled sweetly at him and he found himself smiling back at her.

Before he knew it pudding was being served and he watched as Ginny put a large serving of treacle tart in front of him. He grinned at her and knew that she was probable the only girl at Hogwarts, besides Hermione, who knew that it was his favourite dessert in the whole world.

Harry was still in such a fog that he totally missed Dumbledore's speech and was taken by surprise when everyone was standing and he had to hurry to follow. Ginny immediately took his hand and they joined the streams of people journeying to their common rooms.

Unseen by Harry, Cho was watching him closely, a frown on her face as Ginny escorted him from the Great Hall. Ginny though had noticed and gave her a smug grin, causing Cho to storm from the Hall.

To Harry it took no time at all to reach the common room, it seemed one moment he was in the Great Hall and the next he was in the common room, not that he minded. Ginny's hand in his felt wonderful and was actually fulfilling a dream that he had on several occasions.

Once inside Ginny steered him over to the couches in front of the fireplace and gently pushed him down, sitting him on one, where she sat down next to him.

Harry found himself once more staring into her amazing eyes and couldn't help but smile. He took several deep calming breaths that helped clear his befuddled head.

"Ginny, why are you doing this to me?" he asked, a bit sadly. "It's not that I'm not enjoying this but I think it's kind of unfair to lead someone on."

Ginny looked back at Harry seriously, "Harry, I'd love to say I don't know what you're talking about but that would really be unkind."

Harry nodded in understanding and was happy that they were finally talking about what was going on.

"Is this really just a huge prank to annoy Ron? Because if it is, don't you think that's rather presumptuous of you to use me like that without asking me before hand?" Harry asked seriously.

"You're right Harry, if that was my only reason for my actions, it would be very cruel and hurtful of me to do so," Ginny said, her eyes never leaving his.

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly, because if he was understanding her correctly and he knew her as well as he thought he did, she would never have done what she had as just a prank.

Ginny could see Harry's mind working, and she smiled slightly hoping that he would figure it out.

"So. . . what you're saying. . . ." Harry said slowly.

Ginny couldn't wait for him, "What I'm saying Harry is I also had an ulterior motive for doing it. I'm hoping that maybe we can make it more than just a prank on Ron."

Harry thought he had stopped breathing for a moment as the impact of Ginny's words struck him. Could it be true that she actually wanted to be with him?

Ginny was watching Harry closely, trying to judge his reaction to what she had told him and she was slightly worried when she saw a small frown creep onto his face.

"What is it Harry?" she asked, growing concerned that maybe she had gone to far.

Harry was hardly listening to her, his mind locked back to his growing up at the Dursley's. "No one would ever want you! You think someone would like a freak like you?, and similar phrases kept running in a loop.

Ginny saw the look of intense sadness fill Harry's face and she wondered what was the matter. "Harry, are you OK?" she asked, resting her hand on his arm.

Harry's emotions were starting to overwhelm him and all he could do was shake his head, his throat too choked to speak.

It was right then that Ron decided to make an appearance, confronting Harry about his being with Ginny.

"Oi! Potter! What's going on between you and my sister?" he said loudly as he glared at Harry.

Harry raised his head and looked over at Ron, his eyes fastening on Hermione instead as she came up behind him. Harry looked at her beseechingly, not wanting to have to deal with Ron right at this moment.

Hermione saw Harry's look and knew he was struggling with his emotions, close to the breaking point and as much as she wanted to help him, she knew Ginny was there and Ron needed to be removed from the situation as quickly as possible.

She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him around and even though he tried to resist, Hermione showed strength that belied her size. "Listen Ron," she said forcefully. "Now isn't the time for this, Harry and Ginny need to talk right now. Later we can all sit down and discuss this calmly and rationally."

Ron was taken by complete surprise, never had Hermione shown such strength and something in the way she spoke caught his attention. He glanced back at Harry and Ginny, still frowning but he let Hermione lead him away.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't need to have a confrontation with Ron at this moment, but it did nothing to allay his inner turmoil as he tried to deal with his emotions concerning Ginny.

Ginny could see that Harry was on the verge of losing it, so she gently pulled him toward her, hoping he wouldn't resist her effort to comfort him.

"What is it Harry?" she asked lowly, whispering into his ear as he laid his head on her shoulder.

She felt Harry take a couple of ragged breaths as he tried to reign in his emotions. All he manage to croak out was a ragged "Dursley's" and "Childhood", as the tears began to fall.

Ginny felt his body shaking with his near silent sobs and she cursed his relatives for doing so much damage to the sweet young man she held in her arms. She gently rubbed his back and made soft comforting sounds in his ear as he cried himself out on her shoulder. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her as he held on as if his life depended upon it.

As Ginny held him, she was glad to notice that most everyone had gone off to bed already and they were virtually alone. The last thing she wanted to was embarrass Harry in front of all of Gryffindor.

Slowly Harry cried himself out and laid still in Ginny's tender embrace. Neither saying anything for the longest time. Ginny just continued to hold him, letting him know by her physical presence that she was there for him no matter what.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry finally whispered.

"You're welcome, Harry. Though I feel I am part of the cause of it." she said softly back.

"It wasn't your fault Ginny," Harry replied, a bit louder. "You didn't cause me all the pain and torture while I was growing up. You just triggered it's memory and it could have been anyone that did so."

"But none the less, it was me Harry, and for that I am truly sorry."

Harry just nodded, to tired to argue the point, he just relaxed into her embrace and let the warmth of her body comfort him. This also brought back a dim memory, but this time it was one that filled him with awe. He remembered his mother holding him close, her arms around him as she gently comforted him. He couldn't remember why she had, but the parallel feelings overwhelmed him stronger that the bad memory had.

Ginny felt his sharp intake of breath, and she wondered what he was thinking about. "What is it?" she asked softly, hoping not to trigger another episode like the last one.

"You'll laugh at me," he said lowly.

"Trust me Harry, there's not much you could say right now that would make me laugh," Ginny replied.

Harry paused for a moment and then whispered, "I had another memory."

When he felt Ginny tense, he quickly added, "But this one was a good memory, wonderful in fact."

He felt Ginny relax again, "So what was it?" she pressed.

Again Harry paused, but this time it was because he was replaying the memory over in his mind. "The way you were holding me, triggered a memory of my Mum doing the same thing."

Ginny's eyes widened, never had she thought that she'd be the trigger of a memory of his mother. She wondered if it was a good thing or not considering she definitely didn't want to be a mother figure for him.

As she was thinking, Harry snuggled a little tighter into her embrace, loving the warm wonderful feeling he was receiving. Hoping against hope that it wouldn't end, at least for any time soon.

Ginny shifted slightly so she could lean against the back of the couch while keeping Harry tucked into her.

Harry barely recognized the shift in their placement, as he closed his eyes and just soaked up Ginny's comforting warmth.

Ginny waited for quite a while before saying softly, "Do you think you can talk any more about things right now?"

Harry remained still in her embrace as he contemplated her words. "Maybe," he said hesitantly.

"I think we left off where I said I had an ulterior motive and that's when you got choked up, right before my prat of a brother stuck his ugly face into our conversation. I'm so glad Hermione showed up to drag him away."

"Me too," Harry concurred, softly.

"So do you want to pick it up from there?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

Harry nodded in response, "I'm sorry for falling to pieces on you," he said sadly.

"Harry, that wasn't something you had a lot of control over. Deep emotional things can be sparked by the oddest and most unlikely things."

Harry nodded again, the words from the Dursley's once more springing to mind, but this time he was ready for them and though they made him melancholy, he did not break down like before.

"I was remembering things my relatives had said to me. Unkind things. Hurtful things." Harry said lowly. "and you were giving me what they said I would never have."

Harry then looked up into Ginny's eyes, a sad smile on his face. "You just caught me unawares, you know?"

Ginny nodded, returning his smile with one of her own, hoping that it was an encouraging one that would help pull him out of his melancholy. "Yeah, I guess I did," she replied. "I should have known better than do something so emotionally charged without consulting you ahead of time."

Harry shook his head, "It's OK, Ginny. Really! How could you have known what would happen?"

Ginny gave a small chuckle, "Well I am the resident Harry Potter Expert," she said with a grin.

Harry just had to chuckle at that and Ginny was pleased that she was able to make him smile and laugh after the emotional experience they had just undergone.

Harry just had to take her into a very tight embrace after that and he did so, taking Ginny a little by surprise. She was happy though and returned it with equal fervour, making them both break out into huge grins.

Once Harry and Ginny broke a part, Harry's face slid back into it's melancholy smile, "So can we talk about what I had said?" she asked, hopefully.

Harry stared at her for a moment and then said "Would it be OK if I slept on it tonight'" he asked, his voice still full of his weariness.

Ginny knew she couldn't press him any further at the moment, any attempt to do so would probably be rebuffed and possible turn Harry totally away from her. "That's fine Harry," she said with what she hoped was a cheery smile.

They both stood and after a moments hesitation they embraced for one last time, each hugging the other strongly, trying for every last drop of comfort and support from it.

Harry escorted Ginny to the girl's stairs, where he looked deeply into her eyes, "Thanks Ginny, you are definitely one special friend and I am grateful that I have you as one."

While not quite what Ginny wanted to hear, she knew that Harry wasn't hinting to her anything about his decision. When Harry said tomorrow, he meant tomorrow.

"Good night, Harry," she whispered, and then she gave his a quick kiss. Nothing extraordinary, but one none the less. She wanted to give him plenty to think about and just hoped that he came up with the decision that she hoped for.

Though surprised by Ginny's kiss, Harry kept his hands on Ginny's arms, "Good night Ginny," he replied, a smile brightening his face.

Ginny noticed the smile and though it was a small one, it was a smile and as far as she was concerned that was a good thing.

With one last look into each others eyes, Ginny turned and went up to her room.

Harry watched her the whole way as she climbed the stairs, more in wonder as he though about what she had said, but he did notice her shapely bum as it swayed as she ascended to her dorm.

Once she was out of sight he turned and went to the stairs to the boys dorms, feeling better than he had expected but also wondering if he'd have to deal with Ron tonight.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when he got to his dorm room, Ron wasn't up and waiting for him and he knew he'd have to thank Hermione for that.

Harry quickly got changed and lay down in his bed, but he knew sleep was going to be elusive. Ginny certainly had given him a shake up and plenty to think about. Putting his hands behind his head, he stared up into the darkness, contemplating everything.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Morning came swiftly for Ginny, so anxious was she to find out if Harry had made a decision yet. She tried to calm herself, knowing that to be pestering or annoying would only make Harry more reluctant to be agreeable. She had to wait for Harry to come to her.

Ginny hurriedly dressed and brushed out her hair, though she usually plaited it before going to bed, she wanted it to look it's best and brushing it out made it look spectacular, even is she did say so herself. It took on a wonderful waviness and shine that she had seen Harry looking at more than a few times.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she descended into the common room, as she espied Harry waiting by the fireplace. She saw Ron and Hermione sitting together on one of the couches and if looks were anything, she could tell that Ron was a bit unhappy.

Deciding to ignore them for the moment, she went quickly over towards Harry but slowed considerably as she got close to him

Harry didn't notice Ginny until she was within a few short steps from him.

Ginny was pleased when she saw Harry see her. His face took on a subtle smile and his eyes lit up. Ginny slowed almost to a stop as she felt her heart pounding in her chest and her breath catch in her throat.

"Hi Ginny," Harry whispered to her.

Ginny felt like she would topple over such was the happiness in his voice. She tried very hard not to read anything into it, but it was very difficult to do so.

"Hi, Harry," she replied, her voice cracking a little with her nervousness.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast," he said, his smile growing larger.

Ginny could just nod and she thought ruefully to herself, now the shoe was on the other foot. Harry was the one with all the cards and she would have to wait to see what he would do or say.

Ron and Hermione proceeded them out of the portrait hole, Ron looking quite surly but Hermione seemed to be riding him closely to keep him out of Harry's and her way.

Harry walked beside her, quiet at first, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground in front of them.

Ginny waited as patiently as she could, though she really wanted to scream to release the tension she was feeling. She noticed Harry keep glancing at her, but the smile didn't seem very large and her heart was pounding again, so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"Ginny," Harry said suddenly, making Ginny jump slightly.

Though not how she would have wanted it, she did notice Harry smile when she did so.

"Ginny," he began again, "I want you to know that you really had me in a right state yesterday."

Ginny's heart was now firmly lodged in her throat, so all she could do was nod encouragingly to him.

Harry must have understood because he continued, "Last night was a very interesting evening for me," he said enigmatically. "Both for what happened between us in the common room and then with everything you gave me to think about."

When Harry paused again, Ginny thought she'd about die. She so wanted to hear what he was going to say, but dreading it at the same time because he might reject her too.

Finding her voice at last, though she thought it sounded strange to her, "Did you come to any conclusions?" she asked, hesitantly.

Harry gave her what she would term a neutral smile, one that didn't tell her anything about what he might have decided.

Not that either noticed but Ron and Hermione had gotten way ahead of them. Harry stopped and turned towards Ginny and she felt herself take a huge breath.

"Ginny, I'm not sure if I can be everything that you want me to be. . . "

Ginny thought she was about to pass out, if Harry said he didn't want to be with her she didn't know what would happen.

". . . but I'm willing to give it a go to see if there isn't anything between us."

The deep breath Ginny had inhaled exploded out of her, she hadn't even been aware she had been holding it.

Before she could do or say anything more, Harry had stepped close and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny wrapped hers around him and they shared a huge hug, "Oh Harry," she said huskily, "you've just made me the happiest girl in Hogwarts."

Harry smiled as he gazed into her eyes and as she looked back, they slowly leaned together and shared a tender kiss.

Their elation was short lived when they heard someone behind them clear their throat. They looked up in surprise, right into Professor McGonagall.

She was looking at them with disapproval in her eyes. "You both know that Public displays of Affection are prohibited, 5 points each from Gryffindor." Then to their surprise she smiled slightly at them, "If you must snog, please do it in a broom closet or hidden passage way where it belongs."

Ginny giggled as Harry chuckled and smiles broke out on their faces. "Yes Professor" they both replied.

"Now that we've got that straight, you'd better hurry, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast on your first day back."

"Yes Professor," they said again, taking off at a trot, hand in hand, smiling all the way down to the Great Hall to join Hermione and Ron for breakfast.

Harry hoping that Ron would come to accept him and Ginny being together because she made him feel wonderful and whole.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she watched them go, remembering not only a very similar looking couple from a while ago, but also her days at Hogwarts when she was engaged in activities that mirrored Harry's and Ginny's.

With an added bounce to her step and a huge smile, she made her way to breakfast too, after all timetables needed to be handed out.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A little different and I love the way the tables got turned on Ginny, though not through any though by Harry.**

**A Happy New Year to you all, I hope you didn't over indulge last night and I also hope you'll enjoy my stories this coming year.**


	24. HBP: After Katie and the Necklace

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Half-Blood Prince: After Katie and the Necklace**

_**They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Just as he raised a gloved hand to wipe them, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding, Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.**_

_**At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie. . . . Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face quite empty of expression. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.**_

_**Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.**_

_**Harry looked around; the landscape seemed deserted. "Stay there!" he shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"**_

_**He began to sprint towards the school' he had never seen anyone behave as Katie had just behaved and could not think what had caused it; he hurled around a bend in the lane and collided with what seemed to be an enormous bear on it's hind legs.**_

"_**Hagrid!" he panted, disentangling himself from the hedgerow into which he had fallen.**_

"_**Harry!" said Hagrid, who had sleet trapped in his eyebrows and beard, and was wearing his great, shaggy beaverskin coat. "Jus' bin visitin' Grawp, he's comin' on so well yeah wouldn' –"**_

"_**Hagrid, someone's hurt back there, or cursed, or something –"**_

"_**Wha?" said Hagrid, bending lower to hear what Harry was saying over the raging wind.**_

"_**Someone's been cursed!" bellowed Harry.**_

"_**Cursed? Who's been cursed – not Ron? Hermione?**_

"_**No, it's not them, it's Katie Bell – this way . . ."**_

_**Together they ran back along the lane. It took them no time to find the little group of people around Katie, who was still writhing and screaming on the ground; Ron, Hermione and Leanne were trying to quiet her.**_

"_**Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"**_

"_**Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what –"**_

_**Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.**_

_**Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put her arm around her. "It's Leanne, isn't it?"**_

But Harry barely heard, his eyes were fixed on someone standing a little behind their group. She had obviously come upon them from the direction of Hogsmeade while they were occupied with Katie.

As Harry stepped closer he could hear her making a small keening sound and her face was frozen in terror. As the sleet and rain lessened for a moment Harry could see it was Ginny.

Her one hand was at her mouth and she looked terrified, eyes staring but not really seeing. He approached her quickly but she didn't pay him the slightest attention, her eyes remained locked on the spot where Katie had been writhing on the road.

"Ginny," Harry said softly.

It took a moment, then her eyes darted to Harry, though she still looked frightened beyond comprehension.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to her. He could see she was taking deep raged breaths and he couldn't understand what was happening. "First Katie and now Ginny," he thought.

Harry gently put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and suddenly she threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around him and holding on so tight he thought she was going to break some ribs.

He became aware she was crying hysterically and he hugged her to his body trying to comfort her as best he could. Harry chanced a quick look over his shoulder and he saw Ron and Hermione escorting Leanne back towards the castle.

"Come on Ginny," Harry gently urged, "We can't stay here, we'll freeze to death."

Ginny let Harry steer her down the lane and back toward the castle. He could feel her shaking, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or if it was because of how terrified she seemed to be.

When they reached the spot where Katie had lain, Harry saw the remains of a small package half buried in the snow. He was sure he had seen the contents before, hanging in Borgin and Burkes. Suspecting it to be cursed, Harry took his handkerchief and wrapped it around the necklace. Putting it in his pocket to keep it safe, he then continued to guide Ginny towards the school.

They were just reaching the gates where the roadway was somewhat sheltered by another hedgerow, when Harry began to hear Ginny repeatedly saying something. At first he had a hard time making it out as she had her head still tucked into his body, but as the sound of the wind diminished because of the hedgerow he could make out what she was saying, "No Tom, I don't want to go back down into the Chamber."

Harry stopped for a moment and gently tilted Ginny's head up. Her eyes while open weren't seeing anything that was in front of her and Harry realized she was having a flashback to her first year.

He let her tuck her head back into his body and he tried to increase their speed so that he could get her back as soon as possible. Even so, it seemed to take forever to get back to the castle entrance.

Ginny gave a shudder and jerked in Harry's grasp. She shook her head slightly and looked up at Harry. He could see the bewilderment in her eyes and she seemed a little disoriented still.

"Harry? What's going on?" she asked softly, her voice full of her uncertainty.

Harry stopped and looked Ginny in the eyes, at least now he could see that she was looking at him. "I'm glad that you're acting like yourself again," he said gently. "You really had me worried."

Ginny blushed and couldn't help but glance away from Harry for a moment, but then she looked back, her eyes once more questioning him.

"What do you remember?" he asked, still keeping his voice low and calm.

He could see Ginny thinking, searching her mind for what she remembered last.

"I was coming back from Hogsmeade. I was alone because Sheila and Noelle wanted to keep shopping. I, ah, I,. . . . I came across you and the others, Katie was just starting to fall and when I saw her on the ground I was somehow back in the Chamber," she said, a small sob forming as she did so.

Harry gently pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her, trying to give her some sense of comfort.

Ginny was surprised, as Harry took her back into his arms but she let his warmth envelope her and she felt a sense of well-being settle over her, driving the last vestiges of the flashback from her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Any time, Ginny. That's what friends are for," Harry replied, softly.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, "Are we truly friends Harry, or am I just Ron's kid sister?" she asked pointedly.

Harry was surprised but upon reflection he had to think about it. Of course she was Ron's younger sister, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends, at least Harry was hopeful that was true.

"All right Ginny, maybe you have been more Ron's sister, but that doesn't mean you have to remain so, I do like you and would be happy to count you as my friend."

Ginny looked at him a bit sceptically. "Whatever you say Harry, but actions speak louder than words."

Harry felt Ginny's words strike home, "Point taken Ginny, but I'd really like a chance to change that."

Ginny looked at Harry appraisingly, and Harry felt like he was being judged or evaluated. "OK, Harry. I wonder if you could do something for me?" she asked lowly.

"Anything Ginny, all you need to do is ask," Harry replied.

Though they had gotten rather serious, Ginny broke out into a full laugh. "Oh Harry," she said shaking her head, "You really need to think before you speak. I shudder to think what the Twins might have you do if you said something like that to them."

Ginny's laughter was infectious, and Harry had to admit that she had a point. Calming a bit, but still smiling he said, "OK, another point taken, and then what can I do for you?"

Ginny's eyes turned sad, "Will you meet me in the common room tonight after everyone else has gone to bed?"

Harry was tempted to tease her, but something in her manner told him that it wouldn't be a good idea right at the moment. "All right, Ginny. I can certainly do that for you."

Ginny smiled, but it was a sad smile, though she did look pleased. Then her face brightened some and as they began to walk back up to the Castle, Ginny asked, "It looked like you were going to say something else, what was it?"

"Ah, well. . . it's kind of stupid and not really appropriate," Harry said as he stammered and blushed.

"Please tell me, I could use a good laugh," Ginny said, her smile widening.

Harry rolled his eyes, "OK, you asked for it. What I thought but deemed inappropriate was "Are you propositioning me?"

Harry saw Ginny's eyes widen and she blushed rather heavily but trying to remain cool, she said with a grin, "Yes, I suppose that would have been inappropriate."

Harry heard Ginny sigh and as he glanced at her he saw how tired she seemed. He reached out and put his arm around her shoulder and he pulled her to his side.

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise but with a weary smile she stayed there and leaned on Harry, grateful for the physical support he was providing.

The storm had lessened while they had walked back from the gate but as they neared the entrance to the Castle, it began to pick up again. The duo had to duck their heads and push strongly through the driving wind, that made the sleet sting like they were being pelted with small rocks.

Luckily they didn't have far to go and they only had to suffer the ordeal for a few moments. Once they entered the Castle they found Professor McGonagall questioning Ron, Hermione and Leanne.

When the Professor saw them, she dismissed the three before her, telling Ron and Hermione to escort Leanne to the hospital wing. She then turned her attention to Harry and Ginny.

"As I understand it you two were also witnesses to the incident that Miss Bell was involved in," she asked, with a stern but concerned air.

"Yes Professor," Harry replied.

Ginny looked at the Professor and nodded slowly, afraid to speak and show how much she had been effected.

Harry sensed Ginny's discomfort so he carefully reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief, "I found this at the spot where she fell, and I'm pretty sure this caused whatever happened to her."

McGonagall eyed the necklace warily, and took it gingerly from Harry. "Thank you Mr. Potter, I'll have Professor Snape check it out immediately."

Harry was about to ask why Snape when he felt a small tug on his arm. He looked at Ginny and she looked very scared, her eyes pleading with him.

Harry nodded reassuringly at her and instead of making a retort to McGonagall, he asked, "Is that all Professor?"

"For the time being, Mr. Potter," she said as she turned to take the necklace to be checked.

Harry felt Ginny relax a little but he could tell something was still troubling her. "What's the matter Ginny?" he asked, full of concern for her.

"I – I didn't like that thing," she replied lowly.

"What? The necklace?"

"Yes, it made me feel physically ill just to be near it," Ginny said with a shudder.

Harry changed directions and instead of heading back to the common room, he led Ginny down to the kitchens where he had the house elves bring them some hot chocolate.

As Ginny sipped her chocolate, Harry saw her colour return more to normal and it wasn't till then that he realized just how pale she had become.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Harry," Ginny said with a warm genuine smile. "This hot chocolate is just what I needed."

"Well to me it seemed you were acting like when the Dementors effected us and chocolate helped so much, I figured it couldn't hurt, besides it's nice and warm after being out in the storm," Harry replied with a smile.

Harry was gratified when Ginny smiled too, one like he realized he hadn't seen on her face for quite some time. He found he really liked seeing her smile and deep inside it seemed something was twisting his innards, making him feel kind of queasy.

After having two mugs of hot chocolate apiece, they headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They paused outside the portrait hole, staring into each others eyes.

"Thank you again, Harry," Ginny said softly.

"No problem Ginny," Harry replied, his stomach doing flip-flops worse than down in the kitchens.

They stared at each other for several more moments and then Ginny impulsively leaned in on tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek. They both blushed a little and Harry was taken quite by surprise. But before he could say anything Ginny had given the password and the Fat Lady swung out of the way.

There were several people standing inside, close the the entrance, so Harry didn't say anything to Ginny, though he desperately wanted to. The spot that she had kissed on his cheek was tingling like mad and it spread though out his body till it seemed every nerve ending was on fire, though not with pain. It was something totally different, something he'd never experienced before.

Harry followed Ginny inside, desperately wanting to talk more with Ginny. He saw her look at him and she smiled shyly but before he could reach her Ron and Hermione cut him off.

"Where have you been?" demanded Hermione. "We were worried about you when we got back with Leanne and you were no where in sight."

"Yeah, mate. You really had us right worried," added Ron.

Harry was a bit put out by their questioning, especially in the manner they were doing it. "Well, though you didn't notice, there was someone else there that needed help too, plus I found what probably caused whatever happened to Katie."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What was it?" she asked, aghast at Harry's pronouncement.

"Remember that cursed necklace that was hanging in Borgin and Burkes? The one that I'm sure Draco saw?" Harry informed them.

"But we have no proof that Draco bought that necklace, he didn't take it with him," Hermione said.

"I know, Hermione, but I'm sure he's the one responsible," Harry said in frustration.

"Harry, take it easy, if it is Draco, he'll make another mistake somewhere along the way," Ron said in an effort to placate Harry.

"That may be true, but how many will get hurt along the way?" Harry said, hotly.

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry threw himself down into the chair by the fireplace, his frustration showing as he stared into the fire.

Ron looked like he was about to say something but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away, "Leave him be Ron, you know how he gets. In a little while he'll cool down some and be ready to talk then."

Ron took one last glance at Harry and then said, "OK Hermione, but he had better not take to long."

Slowly the common room emptied until Harry was the only one left. He was thinking about the day's events, but he spent little time thinking of Katie. Instead his thoughts centred on Ginny.

He had been really worried when he had first gone up to her and she was unresponsive. Her mentioning of the Chamber and Tom Riddle really had him concerned. Not only for Ginny's state of mind, but also because of the things that had been happening around the school.

It was a little later when Harry heard a door click softly and the sound of feet padding down the stairs, he looked up and saw Ginny descending from the girl's dorms and coming his way.

She had changed into her night clothes and she had her slippers on, though her dressing gown was half open allowing him to see quite a bit of her night gown.

It drew Harry's eyes as she came over to where he sat. It was a plain, simple nightgown of a soft white colour with a thin ribbon of emerald green tied in a bow at the top. Harry though that it made Ginny look quite beautiful. It's simple elegance enhancing Ginny's natural beauty, making her red hair and lashes, stand out from her pale skin wonderfully.

As she sat down on the couch, Harry got up and went and joined her and when he looked at her again, he noticed the freckles sprinkled across her face and nose.

Harry's eyes danced cross Ginny's face, taking in every detail until his eyes locked on hers. He couldn't believe how brown they were, not a soft muted brown, but a rich, deep brown, alive with golden flecks that seemed to swirl around. There were also, swirls of a caramel colour that further drew Harry in, until he found himself totally lost in there depths.

"Harry. . . Harry!" Ginny called out several times.

Ginny's voice finally penetrated Harry's brain and he was brought back to reality. "Harry, what's the matter?" she asked, innocently.

Harry couldn't help but blush, as he tried to think of what to say to Ginny. As she looked at him intently, Harry found he had to look away, it was like he was staring into a bright light and he found it overwhelming.

Harry felt Ginny's hand come to rest on his arm and he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

Ginny was at first confused by Harry's actions, but when he blushed and looked away, it began to dawn on her what was happening. At first she tried to deny it, but the more she tried the harder it became.

She finally decided to start talking to Harry about what she had wanted to, in an effort to bring things back under control. "Um, Harry," she started, her voice squeaking a bit as she did so.

Harry's eyes came up to meet Ginny's, and though he was still blushing slightly, he remained in eye contact with her.

"Harry," she said softly, "I'm glad that you agreed to meet me here."

"I'm glad you asked," Harry replied.

Ginny hesitated, her look became unsure and she fidgeted with the belt of her dressing gown.

Harry waited patiently for Ginny to continue, he watched her face closely and he could see her struggling with her emotions.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I asked you to meet me because I think you're the only one who can understand what I have to say."

Harry nodded encouragingly and he was both flattered and concerned.

"You're the only other one that I know of who has dealt with Tom Riddle so I wanted to talk to you. I'm not even sure you need to reply or say much at all, I just want to speak to someone who will understand what I'm talking about," Ginny said so softly, Harry had to lean close to hear her.

"I know what you mean Ginny, as helpful as Ron and Hermione are, I know that they really don't understand a lot of what I'm feeling at times. They just have no concept of what it's like to deal with just how evil and all consuming Riddle really is," Harry answered, feeling a closeness that he had never shared with anyone before.

Harry saw Ginny relax and she slumped down until she was stretched out with her head touching the backrest of the sofa. She began to speak of her ordeal with Tom that consumed much of her first year and how afterwards no one in her family seemed to want to talk about it.

The only one who had offered any help at all was Bill, but he was far away at the time, still working in Egypt, so she had learned to shut it away, and not deal with it. Seeing Katie and having the flashback proved to her that it wasn't working any more and she really needed to deal with it in some manner.

She and Harry talked for what seemed like hours, both sitting side by side on the couch, slumped down, close together so they didn't need to speak louder than a whisper.

The whole time they were speaking, Harry had a sense of drawing closer to Ginny and though he didn't know it right then, Ginny was experiencing the same thing with him.

Sometime during that long conversation, their hands came together and it felt comforting to have that warm human touch while they talked about things no teenager should have ever needed to discuss.

As dawn approached they seemed to wind down, both had a feeling of being refreshed, a cleansing of their spirits as they had poured out all that was vile and despicable about what they had experienced and had to endure.

By the time the sun began to shine through the eastern windows, they had leaned together, shoulders touching and as Ginny took a look at Harry she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry just looked at her and smiled, letting the feeling of her head resting against him filling him with a warm feeling, that seemed to radiate from where they were in contact.

They had both been silent for several minutes, just staring into the fire, enjoying being together without any awkwardness or embarrassment.

Harry felt Ginny move slightly so he turned his head towards her. He found himself staring into her eyes that were only inches away from his. It was as if some unseen force was pulling them together as they both leaned towards the other and their lips came into contact.

Ginny felt like electricity was running through her and she was overwhelmed by the sensations she was experiencing.

Harry was also feeling things he had never before felt. Ginny's lips on his was driving him to distraction as fire spread though out him.

Both reached up and added their hands to help pull them tighter together. Ginny found herself moaning softly as the love she felt from Harry filled her with wonder. Harry felt like he was flying and nothing would ever bring him down again.

Slowly they separated, once again staring into each others eyes, and though nothing was said, something major had changed about the way they felt about each other.

"Ginny/Harry," they both said at the same time, causing them to giggle softly.

"Ladies first," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled in return, her hand coming up and gently stroking Harry's cheek. "Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked softly.

"If you think it means that I care for you and want to be with you, then yes it does," Harry replied, covering Ginny's hand with his and bringing it to his lips so he could place a tender kiss on the back of it.

"What does all that mean to you?" she asked.

"I was hoping it means that you'd be my girlfriend," Harry replied with a tender smile.

Ginny's eyes and face lit up, "Do you mean it?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yes Ginny, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Ginny's smile once again match Harry's and she felt something come alive inside of her that she had never felt before. It was wondrous and a little frightening at the same time, but she knew it was a good thing and she tucked tighter into Harry's side.

For once in his life Harry felt completely at ease and though he knew it wouldn't last forever he appreciated it for what it gave him at this moment. The chance to feel like a normal teenage guy with his first girlfriend.

Though much lay ahead, and a lot of it was terrifying to be sure, for now he just wanted to savour being with someone who meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

Deep down he felt a completeness that made him feel contented. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Ginny turned and snuggled closer into Harry's side, loving the feeling of warmth that she felt radiating from him.

They cuddled together, Harry swinging them onto the couch so he could reach up and pull a blanket down over them, to keep them warm as the fire died.

Both knew the coming day was going to be a trial, Ginny's brother Ron, would not take the news kindly, but both knew, no matter what, they were now together and wouldn't stand for any interference from anyone.

Harry felt Ginny cuddle a little tighter into him and as she relaxed she drifted off to sleep.

Harry just watched her for a while, taking in the beauty of the petite, young, spirited woman who he now felt he couldn't do without and then he too closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of moments, where he had a very pleasant dream focused on a certain red-haired young witch, who had stolen his heart.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just one more place I think our favourite couple could have come together in the canon books. **

**As always, I love reading your reviews.**

**I've been taking care of a sick friend and you my readers are enjoying the benefits of that. Three chapters (two of H & G: A Love Story and this one) in a little over three days.**


	25. CoS: Valentine's Day

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Chamber Of Secrets: Valentine's Day**

_**All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentine's, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindor's were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.**_

"_**Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.**_

_**Hot all over at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, Harry tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.**_

"_**I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.**_

"_**Not here," Harry hissed, trying to escape.**_

"_**Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.**_

"_**Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.**_

_**With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything.**_

_**Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.**_

"_**What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical valentine.**_

"_**What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived.**_

_**Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around his knees and brough him crashing to the floor.**_

"_**Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here's you singing valentine:**_

_**His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,**_

_**His hair is as dark as a blackboard.**_

_**I wish he were mine, he's really divine,**_

_**The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.**_

_**Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, he got up, his feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.**_

"_**Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off you go to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you Malfoy. . ."**_

_**Harry, glancing over, saw Malfoy stoop and snatch something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry realized it was Riddles Diary.**_

"_**Give that back," said Harry quietly.**_

"_**Wonder what's Potter written in this?" said Malfoy , who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover, and thought he had Harry's own diary. A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified.**_

"_**Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.**_

"_**When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.**_

_**Percy said, "As a school prefect. . ." but Harry had lost his temper. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliaramis!" and just like as Snape had disarmed Lockhart. So Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air. Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.**_

"_**Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"**_

_**But Harry didn't care, he was one-up on Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day. Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully, after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"**_

_**Ginny covered her face with her hands**_ and started to run away, and ran right into Harry. He had to reach out and grab her to keep her from falling, covering her in the ink that had spilled over his things and gotten onto him in the process of picking everything up.

Malfoy leered at Ginny and shouted, "If you every get tired of Potty, come to me and I'll show you a good time!"

Ginny was mortified and was on the verge of tears. Harry pulled her into him protectively.

Percy, his face getting red, looked at Malfoy, "Ten points from Slytherin! And if I hear one more word out of you Malfoy, it will be twenty!"

Malfoy looked at Percy in disgust and appeared to want to say something, when Crabbe and Goyle each grabbed an arm and pulled him away.

Percy looked at the rest who remained and said sternly, "I said off to class!" He then looked at Harry and Ginny. "You two need to go clean up," noticing how much ink had gotten on the two of them. "I'll inform your Professors where you are. Ron get to class."

Ron handed the diary to Harry and giving him a shrug said, "See ya, Harry."

Harry felt Ginny shivering in his arms, "What's the matter, Ginny?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes full of terror, glancing from Harry to the diary. Harry could tell something was the matter and he realized that Ginny must have seen it before.

Glancing at Percy who was looking at them sternly, Harry turned and led Ginny away. He kept his hand on her arm as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. Ginny seemed to calm down some as they got further away from Percy and the scene of the dwarf giving Harry his singing valentine.

Ginny looked at Harry and blushed deeply, "I'm sorry about the valentine, Harry. That's not how I envisioned it going. It was supposed be delivered when you were alone."

Harry gave a soft chuckle, "While it was kind of embarrassing, I actually think it was kind of nice that you thought of me. It was the first valentine I ever received."

Ginny was surprised, "Don't they exchange valentines at the Muggle schools?"

Harry sighed, "Well yeah, but it's not necessary to give one to everybody and since my relatives never let me get any to hand out, I never got any back. That, plus my cousin use to tell everyone that if they ever gave me one, he'd beat them up," Harry said sadly.

Ginny found herself thinking that she was actually talking to Harry, without stammering, though she still blushed on occasion. She was happy that if Harry was noticing her blush, he at least wasn't saying anything.

Ginny was really scared the Harry would find out what she had written in the diary. She had poured out her thoughts and feeling for him, leaving nothing out and she was afraid the Tom would tell Harry everything since she had tried to get rid of it.

Harry was still struggling with his torn bag and everything that it had contained. Ginny took pity on him and said, "Would you like some help with that?"

"No, that's OK, you have enough ink on you already, I wouldn't want you to get any more on your robes than you all ready have," said Harry, sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I meant do you want me to repair your bag?"

"You can do that?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Ginny couldn't help herself and found she was blushing again, "Yeah, I've kind of picked up a few things from my Mum, but please don't say anything."

"Ginny, if you can fix my bag, I promise to keep anything you tell me a secret."

Harry was surprised when Ginny looked at him quite intently, "You mean that, Harry," she whispered.

"Of course I do, Ginny. I'd never say something to you if I didn't mean it," Harry replied, seriously.

Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's arm, bringing him to a halt. She took out her wand, and taking a deep breath like she was preparing to do something that required a lot of effort. "_Reparo" _cast, pointing her wand at Harry's bag.

Harry was astounded when the bag knit itself back together. "Ginny! That was fantastic!" Harry said excitedly.

Ginny found herself blushing again, but she was smiling widely at Harry's praise. "If you found that impressive, wait till you see this." She then took a small step back from Harry and cast "_Tergeo" _and Harry was amazed as the ink was cleaned off his robes and hands.

"How did you learn that?" he asked in surprise.

"It's a cleaning spell my Mum uses," Ginny said proudly. "Now why don't you try," she said encouragingly.

Harry drew his wand, and like Ginny he took a deep breath and cast "_Tergeo_". Most of the ink came off Ginny, but a little remained. Harry frowned but Ginny said "Try again."

Harry once more steeled himself and recast the spell, "_Tergeo", _and he was happy to see the remaining ink come off of Ginny .

"If you know these spells, how come Percy didn't just clean us up and send us to class?" Harry asked, a little bewildered.

Ginny gave him a mock horror face, "What! And do magic in the halls? Godric forbid if he broke a rule," she said with a laugh.

'But he's a prefect. Aren't they allowed to do magic in the school?" Harry wondered, aloud.

"Only in cases of emergency, or so he's told me and I guess cleaning ink off two students doesn't qualify as an emergency," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry noticed how relaxed Ginny had become around him, they were talking, smiling and laughing. "I kind of like this Ginny," he said to her, smiling.

Ginny kind of froze up for a moment, a shocked look on her face.

"Hey, don't go back to the old Ginny, please," Harry said fervently.

Harry saw Ginny take a couple of deep breathes, blushing a little, she said softly, "I'll try."

They both fell silent, kind of wondering what to do next. Harry then remembered Ginny's reaction to the diary. "Ginny," he said seriously, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry, anything," Ginny replied, with a smile.

"Tell me about the diary," he said softly.

The smile slid from Ginny's face and she looked very scared again. Her eyes darted up and down the corridor, looking to Harry like a trapped animal.

Harry thought she was going to bolt and run away, but she grabbed hold of his arm, "Not here, Harry" she said, her voice full of her fear.

Harry looked at her, "How about the Astronomy Tower?" he asked, hoping she'd agree.

"All right Harry," Ginny said, in resignation.

They walked in silence, Harry watching Ginny, whose face was showing the myriad of emotions she was going through. Every so often Ginny would glance at Harry, though now she wasn't blushing, her face was full of fear, in fact Harry would have said, terrified.

They climbed the steps and made their way out onto the top, Ginny walked right up to the wall and Harry was concerned for a moment that she might throw herself off, as distraught as she looked.

She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to face Harry, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Harry walked slowly up to her, and she just watched him approach. Several times it looked like she wanted to start speaking, but as soon as she opened her mouth she closed it again, all the while looking lost and forlorn.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked, just above a whisper.

"You're going to hate me," Ginny said, dropping her gaze from his. "Everyone is going to hate me," she cried softly, as if speaking more to herself than Harry.

Harry took a step closer, "I don't hate you Ginny, and I don't think there is anything you could have done to make me."

Tears started to leak out of Ginny's eyes, and she shook her head slowly from side to side. "You don't know what I've done, what I've been made to do," Ginny whispered, her voice full of anguish.

Harry could see her start to shake and not from the cold. He took the last step, closing the distance between them and slowly put his arms around Ginny.

At first he felt her stiffen and he thought she was going to pull away, but then she sagged into him and began to cry. Never having much experience with comforting anyone, he awkwardly began to rub her back.

The longer he did it, the more comfortable it felt to him, and it seemed to be helping Ginny.

Harry moved them so that they were next to the top turret, still in the sun, but blocked from the breeze. Ginny still holding on tightly as her sobs subsided.

As she calmed down, Harry gently lifted her head so he could look at her. "Tell me what's wrong, Ginny. I can't help you if you don't let me know what's going on."

He saw her thinking about it, and then Harry could tell she had come to some sort of conclusion. "OK, Harry," she whispered, sounding like someone who was ready to give up.

She straightened up a little and wiped her face, taking a couple of ragged breaths she asked, "Have you written anything in the diary?"

"No, I just recently found it," Harry replied.

"I have," she said, sounding like she was disgusted with herself, even making a face as she did so.

"It's not like a regular diary," she continued.

"How so?" asked Harry.

"Could I have the diary for a moment?" she asked.

Harry looked at her sceptically, but when she looked at him pleadingly, he reached into his bag and took it out. He presented it to her, but even though she had asked for it, she seemed reluctant to take it.

Glancing at Harry, she sat down and he did the same. She looked into Harry's eyes for a moment before she turned away and took her quill and ink bottle out of her bag.

"Harry," she said shakily, "I want you to promise me if anything strange starts to happen to me, you'll slam the diary shut."

Harry looked at her questioningly, "Please Harry, promise me?" Her eyes looking so forlorn and pleadingly at him.

Harry nodded, "OK, Ginny. I promise."

Ginny gave him a wan smile, "Thanks Harry" she said softly.

Ginny opened the diary and dipped her quill into the ink. Taking a deep breath she wrote across the top of the page, _Hello Tom._

Harry watched in wonder as the words seemed to sink into the page and disappeared.

_Hello Ginevra, I'm glad your back, _appeared in their place. _It's almost time for you to . . ._

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes began to glaze over and she started to tremble like she was fighting something.

Harry felt his scar flare in pain, and remembering his promise, he slammed the diary shut.

Ginny shuddered and her eyes returned to normal. She dropped her quill and shrank back from the book, her eyes once more filled with terror. "See what I mean," she said in a small voice.

Harry was very concerned, he knew that even a magical diary shouldn't be behaving in the manner that this one was, and from the previous year he had come to associate pain in his scar with anything that had to do with Voldemort.

"Ginny," Harry said fervently, "We need to take this to someone, Dumbledore or McGonagall, someone," he pleaded.

Ginny's eyes filled with terror, "I don't know Harry, I'm scared. I'll probably get expelled," she cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why Ginny? Why would writing in this diary get you expelled?" Harry asked, confused.

"B-because, I-it's be-been having m-me op-pen the Chamber of Secrets," Ginny stammered as her tears started to fall again. "I-it's been me, I had the monster attack the other students. I've caused all the terror in the school!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and began to cry hysterically. Not knowing what else to do, Harry once more pulled Ginny into his body and let her cry on his shoulder.

Once she began to cry softer, Harry said to her, "No, Ginny, it hasn't been you, What ever is in this diary is doing it through you, but you're not the one doing it."

Ginny lifted her face and looked into Harry's eyes, "Do you think so?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Ginny, if you didn't have this diary, would you ever think of hurting any of the other students?" Harry asked gently.

Ginny's face brightened, "N-no, I wo-wouldn't," she said hopefully.

"See it really isn't you," Harry said, encouragingly.

Ginny once more threw herself against Harry, "Oh, Thank you Harry, thank you." She started to cry again, but this time it was tears of relief.

Harry held Ginny close and his heart went out to her. He found he liked holding her in his arms and he was happy that he could help her. It was holding her with her face buried into his chest, that let Harry take in what he could only describe as a wonderful intoxicating aroma that he knew must be her hair.

Something inside of him stirred, and he felt strangely drawn to Ginny's fragrance. He wasn't quite sure what was happening but whatever it was,he liked it.

Ginny had finally calmed down and was now slumped against him. "I feel so tired, Harry. It's like I've had this giant weight on me that I've been carrying," she murmured peacefully, "and you've lifted that off me."

Harry felt Ginny relax into him even more and he noticed her breathing had evened out. He smiled as he looked at her, she had fallen asleep in his embrace. As he looked at her, all the memories of her being around him, ran through his mind.

He smiled as he remembered her helping him on to the platform his first year, how she asked her mother is she could see him and how she had run after the train, till she couldn't go any further.

His smile deepened as he remembered her reaction to meeting him when Ron and the Twins had rescued him from Privet Drive and come to the Burrow. How she had acted around him every time they ate or did anything while he was there.

Harry looked at her as she slept, looking so peaceful in his arms. He slowly ran his hand down through her hair and thought he had never felt anything so wonderful. She stirred a little in her sleep but she only snuggle deeper into his embrace, a slight smile forming on her lips.

He studied her face, marvelling at the colour of her eyelashes, a coppery burnished golden colour that he found very appealing. Then there was the scattering of freckles that spanned over her cheeks and her nose.

The more he looked, the more he found himself wishing that he could see her like this again, but when she wasn't distraught over her ordeal. It was then he realized he fancied Ginny Weasley.

Harry let Ginny sleep, and it wasn't till late afternoon that she awoke. As her eyes opened she found Harry staring into hers, she couldn't believe the deep emerald colour of them up this close. She found herself smiling and she didn't understand why at first, but then she saw Harry was smiling at her too.

She felt her face burn a little as she blushed shyly at his scrutiny, but she found she couldn't look away, so captivating were his eyes.

Harry watched as Ginny's beautiful lashes fluttered a moment before she woke up and opened her eyes. He looked deep into her wonderful deep chocolate brown eyes and he knew he was smitten by the young witch that he held in his arms.

He saw her blush slightly, but they kept their eyes locked on each other's. Both smiling and feeling something special pass between them.

"Hi," he said softly. "Sleep well?"

Ginny nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on his. "Yes, better than I've slept in ages." Ginny realized that Harry had his one hand entwined in her hair and was stroking it softly. "That feels nice," she said, smiling as she looked at him.

"I think so too," Harry replied, blushing a little himself.

Neither felt compelled to move, Ginny closing her eyes for a moment and sighing contently. She hadn't felt this calm and at ease since she had started writing in the diary.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said softly, her voice tinged with regret.

Harry smiled at her, "It would be nice, wouldn't it. Though I think your brothers might take issue with me if we did," Harry said with a trace of humour.

Ginny giggled softly, "Bugger them, they don't know how wonderful this feels."

Harry was a bit surprised by Ginny's use of bugger, but he didn't find anything wrong with it.

As the sun began to descend towards the horizon, Harry reluctantly said, "Ready to go and take this diary to someone?"

He saw Ginny's face tighten up, showing her fear. "Will you stay with me?" she asked plaintively.

"Yes Ginny, I won't leave you."

Ginny pondered for a moment and then nodded her head, as much as she was afraid of what might happened, she really wanted to get rid of the accursed diary and end the nightmare that her life had become.

Slowly she sat up, looking at Harry, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As she stood, Harry took the diary and put in gingerly in his bag. Ginny gathered her quill and ink, and then looked back at Harry. She gave a nod of her head signalling she was ready to go and face whatever might come.

Harry took her hand in his and she smiled at him, feeling more confident with him by her side.

Harry and Ginny slowly made there way down out of the tower and were approaching Gryffindor Tower when they met up with Professor McGonagall, who looked at them in displeasure. "Where have you two been and what was so important that you felt you could just skip going to class this afternoon?" she said sternly.

Harry could feel Ginny tense up, her fear beginning to build. Harry calmly looked at the Professor and said, "It has to do with the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry saw McGonagall's eyes widen in shock, and for the first time he saw her look flustered.

A small group of students began to build around them and McGonagall suddenly became aware of them, "Perhaps this is a conversation that would best be held in private."

She led them to her office and ushered them inside. "Now what's this about the Chamber?" she asked succinctly.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the diary. "Someone needs to check this out, it isn't acting like a regular diary and I think it has something to do with Voldemort.

McGonagall blanched at the sound of Voldemort's name. "Please place it on my desk in front you you, Mr. Potter."

When Harry had done so, McGonagall took her wand and cast several spells, all were non-verbal so Harry and Ginny had no idea what they were and what they did.

They watched in wonder as a spiral of black came out of the diary, and before it rose to high or separated from the book, it was sucked back inside. Minerva McGonagall was not one for hysterics but she grew very afraid of the object in front of her.

Harry and Ginny were surprised by the look on the Head of House's face. She quickly cast another spell and they saw a brilliant white cat burst forth from her wand and scamper away quickly.

Within the space of a couple of minutes Albus Dumbledore appeared. "What is it," Minerva?" he asked, his concern evident.

"You need to check out his book, Albus. I'm afraid it is a very dark object," McGonagall stated.

Harry and Ginny watched in fascination as Dumbledore cast several spells in quick succession. The smile that seem to be perpetually on his face disappeared, to be replaced by a look of grave concern.

Looking at Harry and Ginny, he asked gently, "Which one of you had this book in your possession?"

"We both have," Harry replied, a slight frown on his face.

Dumbledore looked from Harry to Ginny and back, "Who was in possession of it the longest?''

Ginny pulled her head in, as if trying to make herself disappear. "No need to be frighten, my dear" he said kindly.

"I was," Ginny said softly.

Harry kept a firm hold on Ginny's hand the whole time and Ginny took great comfort in that, seeming to draw strength from Harry as his warm hand that held hers so gently.

If either Professor noticed, they didn't say anything to the young couple before them. Dumbledore asked a few more questions, making various noises and looking quite thoughtful a number of times.

When they were finished, Dumbledore smiled at them, "Thank you for co-operation and bringing this to our attention."

McGonagall then looked at them, "Now what's this about the Chamber?" she asked, "and what does it have to do with this book?"

Dumbledore's face turned inquisitive and they both looked at Harry and Ginny expectantly.

Ginny paled considerably, and squeezed Harry's hand tightly. He looked at her and said softly, "It's OK Ginny, just tell them. I'm here for you, all right?"

Ginny looked at Harry and calmed down some. Slowly at first she began to tell the story of the diary and everything that had happened. Harry was surprised when neither Dumbledore or McGonagall interrupted, but let Ginny tell her story straight through.

When she was done, she sat waiting, afraid what Professor Dumbledore would say. She was surprised when he smiled at her, "Thank you Miss Weasley and you too Mr Potter for helping her bring this to us. I need to check a few things so I want you both to go back to the Gryffindor common room and wait for me to come get you." Then as he stood he added, "Oh, and for the present, it's probably best if you don't say anything to anyone."

Harry and Ginny left McGonagall's office and they found themselves still hand-in-hand. They glanced at each other but neither thought it worth speaking about at the time, it just felt more comfortable and reassuring to have the others hand in theirs.

The common room was deserted when they arrived. They both took their books up to their dorms and met back down by the fire, where they sat together on the couch.

Ginny was still afraid that she was going to be punished in some way, if not expelled. She was so forlorn that Harry pulled her into his side, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

They spoke quietly about a lot of things, both trying to avoid talking about the diary and the Chamber. It was a little while later that Ron and Hermione returned to the common room.

So worried about Harry and his whereabouts they didn't even notice Ginny sitting tucked up against him at first.

Immediately Hermione jumped all over Harry, "Where have you been all afternoon. Don't you know you just can't skive off classes like that. You'll lose so many points that we'll never have a chance to win the House Cup this year!"

It was then that Ron noticed Ginny, "Oy! Harry, what's Ginny doing there with you?" he said hotly.

Harry looked at his two friends and was extremely annoyed at them. Hermione only seemed to worry about missing classes and house points, and Ron was just mad because he was with Ginny.

"What's it look like she's doing," Harry asked, sarcastically.

"But, but-,"Ron stammered.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "What's going on?"

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Hermione said testily.

"Can't, Hermione. We were told to not tell anyone anything," Harry replied, really starting to get irritated with his two friends.

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall," Harry replied, in disgust at not being believed.

Hermione and Ron looked surprised and they fell silent. Hermione then said much softer, "Can you tell us why you two are together?"

Harry was losing his patience but he decided to have a little fun with his friends. Looking at Ginny he grinned at her and almost as if she could read his mind she nodded her head imperceptibly and grinned back at him, all unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

"We're together, because we're together," he said, with a straight face.

Ron's and Hermione's eyes bugged out, "What?" Ron asked, under his breath.

"You heard me Ron, Ginny and I are going out together. I know it's a shock, but you'll just have to get use to it." Harry said, irritably, but trying very hard to stifle his grin.

Ginny too, buried her face into Harry's shoulder to keep from giggling at Ron and Hermione's reaction.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked, in shock.

"Well it's been kind of on again and off again since Halloween, but pretty steady since the first of the year," Harry said, adlibbing.

Ginny was now almost convulsing with laughter, but since she had her face buried in Harry's side all they could see was her body shaking. Harry got a very disgusted look on his face, "Now look what you've done, Ginny's crying. You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Hermione and Ron retreated aghast after muttering that they were sorry. By this point Ginny was practically passed out from laughing so hard and trying not to let either Ron or Hermione know.

Once Ron and Hermione had gone to take their books up to their dorms, Harry whispered to Ginny, "They're gone."

Ginny raised up, tears of laughter running down her face, "Oh Godric, Harry," she said as she tried to catch her breath. "That was worthy of the Twins."

Harry smiled at her and they leaned their heads together in silent celebration of pulling one over on Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks Harry, I really needed that laugh after today's events." Then with a sigh to calm herself, she added, "Who would ever believe that we'd be going out together?"

The smile slid from Harry's face and he stared at Ginny. She noticed his change of mood and she looked at him questioningly, "What is it Harry?" she asked.

"I would," he said softly, "Why do you think it would be so unbelievable?"

Ginny felt her heart catch in her throat, she really didn't realize what she had just said. It was that she had never dreamed that Harry would want to be with her. She had thought that Harry only saw her as Ron's little, annoying sister.

Ginny found she couldn't look Harry in the face, "I'm sorry, Harry. That didn't come out the way I meant it too."

"So you could see going out together, then?" he asked.

Ginny felt her face get blazing hot and she knew she was blushing furiously, "Harry, I. . . . I never meant to imply we couldn't." Her face full of misgivings she looked into Harry's eyes. "I've had a crush on you since I was four or five," Ginny felt she could hardly breath.

"Then I met you at King's Cross and you were nothing like the story book figure. You were just this nice, unassuming, polite and good looking boy. Then you showed up at the Burrow and I felt it was like a dream come true but I got so flustered I couldn't even be in the same room with you without making a complete fool of myself."

Then Ginny turned melancholy, "Then there are the events leading up today and again you've shown me that you are more than that storybook hero. You're so much more, so much better. How could someone like me think I'd ever be worthy of your attention?"

Harry tilted her head up so he could see into her eyes, "Ginny, I'm no storybook hero, I'm just Harry, who grew up with Muggles that hate me, have always told me that I was worthless and a freak. I knew nothing of magic till I was your age, the question is, why would anyone ever want to be with me?"

Ginny felt her eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry, Harry. I never took your thoughts and feelings into consideration. Growing up I never knew much about Muggles and people without magic. It's always been a part of my life."

She looked sadly into his eyes, "I guess I've bollocks things up between us, haven't I."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Why would you think that Ginny? I'm still the same Harry who held you up on the Astronomy Tower, the same one who just helped prank my two best friends. It's still me, Harry."

Ginny smiled hopefully, "And I'm glad you're Harry."

Harry didn't know why but he reached out and pulled Ginny onto a hug. I see nothing wrong with us being together, ever, Ginny." He then smiled hopefully at her, "What do you say, want to give it a try?"

Ginny's eyes opened wide, "What, go together?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not. You don't have someone else, do you?" he asked teasingly.

"N-no,"Ginny stammered. "You mean it? You'd really want to go out with me?"

"Yeah Ginny I would," Harry said tenderly. "Right now I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with."

"Not even Hermione?"

"Please Ginny, that's like me asking you if you wanted to date Ron."

Ginny shuddered, "As nice as he is, he's my brother and that thought is just, just. . . creepy."

"That's the way I feel about Hermione. It's like she's my sister or something, I could never, you know, be with her. It would be just as creepy to me," Harry said, shuddering just like Ginny had.

"So you still haven't answered my question," Harry asked, his smile a little bigger this time.

Ginny nodded her head, her throat constricted and tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, Harry. The answer is yes," Ginny managed to get out.

Ginny leaned into Harry and let him wrap his arms around her, she couldn't believe that a childhood dream was coming true.

Ron and Hermione reappeared, both looking a bit apprehensive, "Are you two coming to dinner?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at them, "Sorry, we were told to wait here. If we run too late, we'll have to get something from the kitchens."

Hermione and Ron had just turned toward the portrait hole when it opened and Professor Dumbledore entered. They stood to the side as he looked around and upon seeing Harry and Ginny he said, "Ah, there you two are. Please come with me."

Harry and Ginny stood and as they walked past Ron and Hermione they saw the shocked looks on their faces. It was as if they hadn't believed that Dumbledore had asked them to wait.

They walked at a brisk pace to where the Gargoyle stood guarding the entrance to the Headmasters office and quarters. It was the first time Ginny had seen it and she was suitably impressed with the revolving staircase and the Gargoyle.

Harry held her hand tightly and was rewarded with a smile from her. As they entered the office Dumbledore said "Please be seated."

When they had sat down, still holding hands, Dumbledore picked up a dish and offered it to them, "Lemon Drop?" he asked.

He didn't seem very surprised when they declined. He then took a good look at the two of them. Ginny was afraid he was going to reprimand her at the least, expel her at the worst.

"Miss Weasley, or Ginny, may I call you Ginny?" Dumbledore began.

Ginny nodded her ascent, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Where may I ask did you acquire this most unusual diary?" he asked kindly.

"It was in with my books when I got home from Diagon Alley," she said softly.

"Was it something you had picked out?"

"No sir, I don't remember it being with the books we bought," Ginny replied again.

Did anyone besides you or your family members handle your books at any time after you paid for them?" Dumbledore, asked pleasantly.

Ginny looked very thoughtful, "There was an incident as we were leaving Flourish and Blotts. Mr Malfoy grabbed some of my books from my cauldron and made remarks about me having to get used books."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he looked over the top of his glasses.

"That's right," concurred Harry. "I was there and it was like he purposely instigated an incident with Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, I'm sure that is just the type of thing Lucius would do. Unfortunately we have no way of proving that, but it does explain a lot," Dumbledore said with a smile.

The Professor picked up the book and showed them the back cover, there was something impressed in gold on there.

"Did either of you notice this on the back?" he asked genially.

When both nodded, Dumbledore smiled, "Very observant of you two. Do either of you know who Tom Marvolo Riddle is?" he asked, still smiling.

Harry shook his head but Ginny nodded slowly, "I saw his name on a plaque in the trophy case. It was an award for special services to the school."

"Again, very observant of you Ginny." Dumbledore said to her. "Did you perchance find anything else out about him?"

Ginny cringed, "Not in the school, but he is an evil, vile person," she said vehemently.

"That is correct, Ginny. Probably the most evil, vile person in at least the past couple of centuries, if not more." the headmaster said evenly. "Can you think of who else that might describe?"

Harry's eyes widened a bit, "Voldemort," he said softly.

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Very good, Harry" he said with a smile. He then took his wand and spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle in red letters that hung in the air, he swished his wand through them and they moved around till they read I am Lord  
Voldemort.

Harry's and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "The thing I've been fighting all year is Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and No," Dumbledore said.

"Well which is it?" asked Harry, confused.

"The thing you've been fighting is a piece of Voldemort's soul that he has encapsulated in the diary," Dumbledore explained. "A very difficult and exceedingly Dark piece of magic to be sure."

"But why would he do such a thing?" asked Harry."

"Ah, why indeed. It was obviously meant to fall into someone's hands, hands like Ginny's who would then be coerced into opening the Chamber of Secrets once more," Dumbledore said with a sad smile.

Ginny paled and shivered at the memory of being forced to do that exact thing.

"Luckily, you received help, from Harry and were able to throw off the enchantment, allowing you to bring it to Professor McGonagall and ultimately me," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"And a good thing too. If I am correct with what I read, it probably would have eventually killed you, Ginny. I, for one, am eternally grateful that didn't happen."

Ginny looked nervous, "Does this mean I owe Harry a life debt?"

"Who's to know for sure, life debt's are tricky things. They must be offered and accepted. Ultimately, it is up to you to decide."

Dumbledore then picked up the diary.

"What are you going to do with it?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to destroy it, of course. But I also want you to know Harry, that this explains much of what happened that dreadful night many years ago. Though stripped of his body he remains tied to the earth so long as one of his Horcruxes survives."

"What are Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"Pardon me, I shouldn't have used that term, and I must ask you to never repeat it, but oh well, since I have, a Horcrux is an object that a Wizard has tied a piece of his soul into and even if his body is destroyed he will not truly die as long as a piece of his soul is locked away and tied to this plane of existence."

"So Voldemort, he made some of these Horcruxes?" Harry asked,

"Yes Harry, so it appears," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Now the other reason I called you here is so that you can see the destruction of this evil object, one that has caused you much suffering this year, Ginny, if I'm not mistaken."

Ginny could only nod, her breathing shallow and Harry could see tears glistening in her eyes.

Dumbledore rolled out a piece of Dragon Hide on his desk and placed the diary upon it. He then took a vial of a dark, swirling liquid and carefully poured it onto the centre of the book.

The were all surprised when a black smoke began to pour out of it as the liquid ate into it's cover, but more surprising was the wailing scream that could be heard as if did so. As the liquid made it's way completely though the diary, the wailing and smoke ceased.

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction and using his wand, he banished the remains of the liquid that was on the Dragon Hide.

"What was that liquid?" Ginny asked.

"Basilisk Venom," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Ginny looked very scared, "That's what's in the Chamber," she said fearfully.

"Not any more, Ginny. With the information from your story we were able to locate the Chamber and eliminate the Basilisk. That's where I obtained the venom. It is exceedingly rare and very hard to obtain," he said with a smile, his eyes twinkling. "Though unfortunately I find myself in need of another Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Did he. . . get killed?" Ginny asked, in horror.

"Alas, no. He fled like the true coward he really is."

After putting away the Dragon Hide, he looked very thoughtful, "Now lets see, for reporting the whereabouts of the Chamber, 50 points, for turning in Riddle's diary, 50 points, each. For fighting off Riddle for five and a half months, 50 points, for helping save Miss Weasley, 50 points and for giving us the information leading to the killing of the Basilisk and allowing us to recover many useful items, 100 points," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"And Oh yes, for a budding romance, 25 points, each."

Harry and Ginny both blushed but smiled at the Headmaster.

"That makes a total of 400 points for Gryffindor. That should go a long way to help insure the House Cup remains on Professor McGonagall's desk this year. Don't you think?" he said, with a chuckle.

"Now off with you two and if you run across anything that doesn't seem right, please try to bring it to out attention a little sooner."

"Yes Professor, they both replied.

They descended the spiral stairs and started walking back to the common room, hand-in-hand at first but then Ginny tucked into Harry's side.

"Thank you Harry, I'm glad you saved me and now I owe you a life debt," Ginny said seriously.

"You don't need to do that, Ginny," Harry said.

"Yes I do, Harry. You saved me from a horrible death and a vile object and person, I can never repay you for that," Ginny said, looking Harry in the eyes.

"Well Dumbledore said I had to accept, what if I don't?"

Ginny got a pained expression on her face, "You would insult me and my family, just so you wouldn't feel bad. Does my life mean so little to you, Harry?"

Harry was horrified, "NO! Gods no, Ginny. I never would think that."

"So you accept my life debt?" she asked lowly.

"Is that what you want me to do, really?" Harry asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes Harry, it's terribly important to me."

"OK, yes Ginny, I accept your life debt," Harry said, his heart pounding.

A brilliant white light flared, encircling them both, then slowly sinking into their bodies.

Ginny smiled at him, "Thank you, Harry." she said seriously.

For some reason he couldn't explain, Ginny looked different to him. He didn't know what it was, but all he knew was he thought she looked amazingly beautiful.

Ginny tucked back into his side and they began to walk again, suddenly Ginny's stomach rumbled followed almost immediately by Harry's. They looked at each other, smiling. "I guess we'd better head to the kitchens," Harry said.

"I guess so Harry," Ginny replied.

They then turned down the next corridor, staring into each other's eyes, both smiling widely, knowing things would never be the same again between them, they had come together during a time of great turmoil and now it seemed their fates were joined together.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, "You know, I really did think your Valentine was cute."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Since the stores are all filled with Valentine's Day stuff already, I thought I'd do a FanFic that related to that holiday. (Invented by card and candy companies to increase sales, I'm sure)**

**I hope you like it and as always, Please leave a review.**


	26. Ootp: After the Department of Mysteries

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: After the Department of Mysteries**

**They were in the hospital wing, Harry was sitting on the end of Ron's bed and they were both listening to Hermione read from the front page of the _Sunday Prophet._ Ginny, whose ankle had been mended in a trice by Madam Pomfrey, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed; Neville, whose nose had likewise been returned to it's normal size and shape, was in a chair between the two beds; Luna, who had dropped in to visit clutching the latest edition of _The Quibbler,_ was reading the magazine upside down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying.**

**~~~~~~~ H + G ~~~~~~ H + G ~~~~~~~ H + G ~~~~~~**

"**Speaking of centaurs," said Hermione, when she had recovered a little, "who's Divination teacher now? Is Firenze staying?"**

"**He's got to," said Harry, "the other centaurs won't take him back, will they?**

**It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach," said Ginny.**

**Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've gotten rid of Trelawney for good," said Ron, now munching on his fourteenth Frog. "Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze is much better. . . ."**

"**How can you say that?" Hermione demanded. "After all we've just found out that there are real prophecies?"**

**Harry's heart began to race. He had not told Ron, Hermione, Ginny or anyone else what the prophecy had contained. Neville had told them it had smashed while Harry was pulling him up the steps in the Death Room, and Harry had not yet corrected this impression. He was not ready to see their expressions when he told them he must be either a murder or victim, there was no other way. . . .**

"**It's a pity it broke," said Hermione quietly, shaking her head.**

"**Yeah it is," said Ron. "Still at least You-Know-Who never found out what it was either - where are you going?" he added, looking both surprised and disappointed as Harry stood up.**

"**Er – Hagrid's," said Harry. "You know he just got back and I promised I'd go down and see him and tell him how you two are. . . ."**

"**Oh all right then," said Ron grumpily, looking out the dormitory window at the patch of bright blue sky beyond, "Wish we could come. . . ."**

"**Say hello for us!" called Hermione, as Harry proceeded down the ward. "And ask him what's happening about. . . about his little friend!"**

**Harry gave a wave of his hand to show he had heard and understood as he left the dormitory.**

He hadn't gotten ten feet when he herd the door open behind him, he turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Ginny.

"Wait up," she said.

Harry sighed as she came up to him.

"You're not going to see Hagrid, are you?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

Harry gave her a weak grin, "When did you get so smart?" he asked, lowly.

Ginny grinned back, "Maybe I've been smart all along and you're just noticing."

Harry gave a low chuckle, "Actually I noticed long before now."

"So where are you going?" Ginny pressed.

Harry stared at her for several moments, contemplating whether or not he wanted to confide in someone yet.

Ginny cocked her head, studying him closely.

"Want to take a walk with me?" asked Harry, coming to a decision.

"OK Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

They walked on in silence for a little while, Harry still trying to figure out if and how much he wanted to tell her, but he found he did appreciate her presence.

"Let's go outside," he said.

"I'm with you Harry, wherever you want to go is fine with me," Ginny replied.

Harry smiled at her, and Ginny noticed it was a warmer smile than up by the Hospital Wing. She felt that just maybe she had caused that to happen, and if so she knew her coming after Harry had been the right thing to do.

Once outside Harry turned towards the Black Lake, but to a point rather far from the entrance doors. He knew a little secluded spot that he often went to when he wanted to be alone and think.

There was a small point sticking out into the lake that curved away from the castle. The way the large rocks were, it looked like there was no way to get down to the water, but Harry had explored it one day and found that on the side away from Hogwarts there was a small cut in the rocks that led to a small secluded beach, maybe ten foot square.

It was rather steep at the end and Harry had to reach back and take Ginny's hand so she could come down safely. When she gave a little jump, she and Harry came nose to nose, staring into one another's eyes.

They both paused for a moment, neither moving. Harry was hyper aware of Ginny's presence. The fragrance of her hair filled his nostrils, her eyes were inches from his own and he stared deep into her dark chocolate eyes, noticing for the first time the little flecks of green and gold that were there.

Ginny was also taking in Harry's proximity, his musky scent filled her nose, causing her heart to beat faster, his unruly black hair that she wanted to run her fingers through and she found herself getting lost in Harry's deep emerald eyes, they were endless pools that she was sure she could get lost in.

Harry turned away, trying to hide the effect that Ginny had on him, but he kept a hold of her hand so that she followed him over to a rock that was perfectly angled to sit against on the beach.

As they sat down, Harry blushed when he realized he still had Ginny's hand in his, but for some reason he was reluctant to release it. He found that it was warm and comforting in his and he relished the touch of her smaller hand in his.

Ginny was surprised when Harry didn't let go, but led her over to where they could sit down. She took a good look around, and she was surprised to find that from where they were, no signs of civilization could be seen. The only view was of across the Lake and towards the mountains in the distance.

"Wow, Harry," Ginny said lowly in awe, "this is some spot. How did you ever find it?"

Harry smiled at Ginny, "I spotted it once while flying. It was right at the end of practice and the Snitch decided to make a run for it. I caught it right above here and saw the little piece of beach."

"That was fortunate," said Ginny, smiling back at Harry.

Harry just nodded, his mind already turning to weightier matters. Ginny notice the change that came over him. "I take it you didn't bring me here just to show me your hidden spot, did you?"

Harry smiled ruefully at her, "Trying to take over Hermione's title of the Smartest Witch of the Age?"

"No, that's OK. She can keep the title, I'll just continue to amaze my friends."

Harry stared out over the lake for a moment, "Ginny, if I tell you some things will you promise not to tell anyone?" he said seriously.

Ginny was looking at Harry closely and she could see how serious he was, "Of course Harry. I'd never betray your trust," she answered just as seriously.

Harry jerked his head around and stared into Ginny's eyes. After a moment he smiled, but Ginny could see it was laced with sadness.

"I knew that you'd say that, but I had to ask anyway."

Ginny just waited, letting Harry get to things in his own time, taking advantage of his silence by studying him closely. She could see more lines of worry and care etched into his face. He had an almost perpetual look of sadness about him, if you took the time to look close enough.

She knew he tried to hide it, but it was there if you cared to look and if it was one thing Ginny did, it was care for Harry Potter. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, but the Harry Potter she had come to love and respect as she grew up with him.

"Ginn. . . ." Harry stared to say huskily, but found he needed to clear his throat. "Ginny," He began again. "What if I told you that I know what the prophecy says," looking down as if he didn't want to look her in the eyes.

"I'd say I'd be honoured to be considered close enough to you that you'd confide something like that to me," she said softly.

Harry couldn't help but smile, but again Ginny noticed it didn't reach into his eyes and he had an air of melancholy about him. She knew he had to still be hurting from Sirius' death, but there seemed to be more to it than that.

"Dumbledore told me what it said, the night we got back," Harry said softly, looking up after he completed saying it to see Ginny's reaction. He was surprised that he didn't see a look of shock or surprise on her face.

"I thought that might be the case," she replied, looking away from him this time.

"Do you want to know what it said?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked back into Harry's eyes, "Do you want to tell me?" she countered.

It took a moment but Harry laughed, the first true laugh since Sirius had died. "You certainly turned the tables on me, didn't you?" he said, still chuckling.

"At least I got you to laugh," Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny, you truly are one of my best friends," Harry replied lowly.

"If you wish to hear it, I want to tell you," Harry said after a moment.

"In that case, I'll listen," Ginny replied.

Harry took a deep breath and the smile that had graced his face vanished:

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . . .Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . .And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. . . .And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . **_

If he had expected a huge reaction from Ginny like he knew he would have gotten from Ron and Hermione, he was mistaken, Ginny looked at him compassionately but didn't make a huge fuss.

Harry smiled, he was glad she hadn't, he knew she was made of sterner stuff than either of his other friends, but he did notice a change in her demeanour. "You OK, Ginny?" he asked.

Though trying hard to not to show it, Ginny had a hard time, stifling a sniffle and a tear that ran down her cheek. She had turned away from Harry at an angle, but he saw the tear and heard her in spite of her effort.

Harry rose to his knees right next to Ginny, "Hey there," he said softly, "What's that for?"

Ginny turned towards him, her face a mixture of anger and frustration, "Godric Harry!," she said forcefully, "Sometimes you can be just as thick as Ron!" She closed her eyes and several more tears leaked down her face as she hung her head.

Harry couldn't believe what she had said, because he knew what she was implying. Though he had been watching her when she wasn't looking, he had never caught her doing the same. Then the more he thought about it, he realized she must have been turning her head, looking away any time he looked.

"I've been a complete idiot," he whispered.

Through a soft sob, Ginny choked out, "Yeah, I'd say so."

Though she was trying desperately to calm her emotions, it was a losing battle and her shoulders shook with her soft sobs.

Harry felt his heart breaking for the petite redhead. He slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her into his body.

Ginny stiffened at first, but then relaxed into Harry's embrace. She reached up with one hand and rested it on Harry's arms, gently holding on as she gave herself over to him, her back resting against Harry's chest.

Harry buried his face into Ginny's hair and took in a huge nose-full of Ginny's wonderful, flowery aroma.

They stayed like that for several minutes, each taking and receiving warmth and comfort from the other.

Harry found his breath coming in ragged gasps. After hearing the prophecy, he had tried to close off his heart and emotions, knowing what he might be required to sacrifice, but he had failed miserably. With a single tear and a stifled sob, Ginny had shattered the walls that Harry had tried so hard to erect.

He shifted his head down onto her shoulder, face down, still buried in her hair. His mind was in turmoil and he found he couldn't focus on any one thought. All he could do for now was cling to the only thing that was real to him, Ginny.

Ginny was also struggling with her emotions, for so long she had wanted to feel Harry's arms around her and now that she had, she was trying to reconcile the fact that Harry had just said he was in a kill or be killed situation.

Ginny felt Harry shift behind her and as his head came down on her shoulder, she turned in his arms so she was now sideways in his grasp. Her sobbing had ceased and she was just soaking up Harry's warmth.

Harry's knees began to protest so he shifted and sat back against the rock, pulling Ginny with him. They just laid there for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny broke the silence, "Harry," she whispered.

"What Ginny?"

"I don't want to lose you," she said, her voice full of her sadness. "Until the Department of Mysteries it all seemed kind of unreal, ya know?"

"Yeah Ginny," Harry whispered back. Even though he had faced Voldemort numerous times he knew that none of the others had up till then, had any real experience facing the possibility of death.

"It made things so much clearer and though we all survived, it was a close thing. I mean look what happened to Ron and Hermione. Either one could have died as could have any one of us," she said, pouring out what she was feeling in her heart.

"I can't go on without letting you know how I feel, without making the effort," she added, as she turned in Harry's arms to look him in the face.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, his response laden with anguish.

"Give us a chance, Harry. Please. With the war starting who knows how long we may have together, who knows how long any of us will live," Ginny said emotionally.

"I don't want to die not knowing love, Harry, and I love you, can't you love me back?" Ginny pleaded softly. Not only was she pleading with him, she slowly ran her hand through his hair and down along his cheek.

Ginny's touch was driving Harry insane, her fingers were soft and warm against his face and her touch was gentle, giving him goose-flesh. His eyes drifted shut as he was overwhelmed by his emotions.

Slowly at first as if he was fighting it, he ran his hand up through her hair, moaning softly as he gave in to his feelings. Ginny worked her way up till she could kiss Harry.

Harry's world exploded in a swirling kaleidoscope of pleasure. Ginny's soft warm lips found his and they kissed deeply, sharing their new found love, because as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew he couldn't, such was the intensity of his feelings for Ginny.

Harry felt they were heading into dangerous territory, to where they might cross a line that they shouldn't yet. He loved and respected Ginny too much to allow them to do something on the spur of the moment, in the heat of their emotions when it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"Ginny," he said breathlessly, fighting against what his body was screaming for.

Ginny tensed for a moment and then collapsed on his chest, sobbing softly, "Aren't I good enough?" she asked plaintively.

"Oh God Ginny, you're more than good enough. Please don't think you're not desirable or unsuitable in any way," Harry said tenderly. "I want to do the things that you want to do, but I just think now isn't the time or place."

Harry tenderly stroked Ginny's hair as she lay sobbing on his chest, "Damn your noble nature, Harry," she said quietly after she stopped sobbing.

Harry sighed as he continued to run his hand through her hair, taking and giving comfort from the simple action. Ginny calmed down, sighing softly, "That feels so nice Harry," she whispered.

"It feels pretty good from this side too," replied Harry, quietly.

Ginny crawled a little higher and snuggled into Harry's body and he wrapped his arms around her once again and tenderly kissed her on the top of her head. They just laid there, enjoying being together, watching the sun drift towards the horizon.

Harry kept one arm around Ginny's back, while the other continued to stroke gently through her hair. He marvelled at how silky it felt running through his fingers.

Ginny was surprised, now that the passion had subsided, her love for Harry had increased. As much as she had wanted to let the passion run wild, she respected Harry for keeping things under control. Just the fact that he had admitted he loved her was a huge step.

For now that was enough, it was a huge quantum leap from where they had been and now she could see a future with Harry, even though she now knew that Harry had a prophecy of doom hanging over his head.

To Ginny, that didn't matter, the fact that they were together was a huge thing to her and she didn't ever want to go back to the way it was before.

Before they knew it, dinner time had rolled around. They stood, and before they left, Ginny stepped close into Harry, resting her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry," she said softly, "I want you to know that while I'm scared about the future, I'm with you 100 percent. I will not be someone who sits on the sidelines and I'm in this for as long as it takes." She sighed and then looked into his eyes, "I've had my baptism under fire and while it scared the shit out of me, it showed that I can fight and I will fight along side of you."

Harry hugged her more tightly, overcome by Ginny's declaration of support, his throat choked up by the emotions that coursed through him. "Ginny," said Harry, huskily. "While I wish I could keep you somewhere safe, I know that you'd never allow that. Your spirit needs to be free to help and as much as it scares me too, I have to accept that's who you are and let you do your part."

Harry then took his hands and gently took hold of Ginny's face and looking deep into her eyes, kissed her deeply, putting everything he felt for her into his kiss.

Harry and Ginny let the love they felt for each other fill them up and though they were still uncertain about what the future would bring, they would face it together.

Harry helped Ginny back up the rocks and they started back towards the castle, walking slowly, hand in hand. Talking lowly of the future and what they hoped for. In that time, they forged a bond between them. Not a soul bond of legend, but a bond of two hearts that had come together working towards the same end. A fight against the tyranny of terror, a fight that they would wage together, a fight for the life they wanted for them and their children.

The more they talked the more that they knew that they had found their other half, the one that filled their life with the love they both were seeking.

Ginny tucked into Harry's side, resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapping his arm around her waist. They talked about everything, their hopes and dreams for the future. Their desire for a family and what kind of house they wanted, the little details of an idyllic life that they wanted together. One that would only be possible when Voldemort had been dealt with.

As they entered the castle, they ran into Luna, who looked at them oddly, head cocked to one side, a slight frown of deep concentration on her face. Then she smiled at them. "I see you two are together now, your aura's have combined."

"Our auras?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yes," replied Luna "they match so nice, red and green."

Ginny laughed, "So I guess I'm red for my hair and Harry is green for his eyes."

"Oh no," Luna replied. Looking at Ginny as if she had lost her mind. "Yours is green and Harry's is red, and they swirl together wonderfully. I've never seen a more compatible pair," Luna said dreamily.

She then smiled at the bewildered couple and said as she turned away, "Well I'll see you two, I want to get to lunch and see what they're having for pudding."

Harry and Ginny watched their friend walk away, and though she might seem odd now and then, they knew she was also willing to put it all on the line when it came down to it.

They followed more slowly, making their way tot heir usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Several people took notice, but the majority just gave them a casual glance and went back to whatever they were doing.

Harry found it a refreshing chance that for once he didn't seem the centre of attention. Ginny smiled and waved at a few friends but didn't stop to talk to anyone.

Though Harry missed Ron and Hermione a little, he was much happier to have Ginny by his side. She chided him tenderly as she scooped some food on his plate, telling him he needed to eat a healthier diet.

Harry found it very touching and he didn't mind at all, realizing that it was just one more way the Ginny was showing him that she cared.

As lunch was coming to an end Ginny turned to him and said, "When do you want to tell Ron and Hermione about us?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, but he had a smile on his face. "Well I guess there's no time like the present."

Harry rose and offered Ginny his hand, forgetting for a moment that she hadn't liked it when Dean had helped her all the time. Ginny saw the look on his face change. "What's the matter?" she asked, perplexed.

"Well I don't want to ah, you know, get you mad at me for trying to help. I know how independent you are and . . . ."

Ginny shut Harry up by giving him a small kiss, then smiling at him she said, "Harry, Dean was a condescending prat, you on the other hand are a gentleman, there's a big difference so don't you worry about helping me ever. If I think that you're doing something you shouldn't, I'll let you know, OK?"

Harry could do nothing but smile back and nod, knowing that Ginny certainly would let him know if he ever stepped out of line. Walking hand in hand they left the Great Hall and began the trip to see Ron and Hermione.

As they approached the Hospital Wing doors, Ginny was disappointed when Harry let go of her hand, but then smiled when he wrapped his arm once more around her shoulders, letting her wrap her arm around his waist, walking through the doors in a position that left no doubt to their status.

Hermione was reading a book, (what else) and Ron had the latest issue of _Quidditch Today. _Hermione was the first to look up and see them, her eyes popping open so wide, she almost looked like Luna's sister. Her mouth opened in shock and she must have made a small squeaking sound because Ron looked over at her.

Seeing the look on her face, he turned to see what she was looking at. His face assumed a similar look as he too took in Harry and Ginny.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Why are you holding my sister like that?" he said, his face contorted in anger.

Ginny immediately glared at him, but Harry was the one who spoke up. "Listen Ron, Ginny and I have decided to go together. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of it."

"Well I for one am happy for you two," Hermione said in support of the couple.

"What, are you some sort of traitor?" said Ron, accusingly to her.

"Oh really Ron, grow up. Ginny has, in case you haven't noticed. Look she even has breasts and everything."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, as he stared at her, blushing furiously at what Hermione had said.

"W-what?" he stammered, "But, but. . . ."

Hermione just shook her head, "You can be so thick," she said under her breath.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked.

"Since we left here this morning," Harry said, in reply.

Where did you go, what brought this on?" Ron said, his anger beginning to grow again.

"We went for a walk and talked," Harry replied, growing a bit annoyed with his friend.

"What did you talk about?"

Harry hesitated, the prophecy sticking in his mind. He knew he wasn't ready to share that with the others just yet.

Luckily Ginny intervened "Us, you dolt!" she said forcefully, frowning at her brother and resting her hand on her wand.

Ron flinched at the sound of Ginny's voice, eyeing her warily. Knowing full well he'd never be able out manoeuvre her since he was in the hospital bed. He grinned feebly at her and hoped for the best.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Ginny had bailed him out, or actually helped him, and he realized she'd been doing a lot of that lately. "I've really been an idiot," he thought to himself once again.

Hermione watched the whole thing with a grin on her face, "Ron, when are you going to learn that Ginny is her own person and doesn't need you to interfere in her life?"

"Now," he said pleadingly, his face showing his fear of his sister.

"I hope so," Ginny said, a bit testily. "I've just about had enough of people interfering in my life." She then took a deep calming breath, turned toward Harry and said to him, "Want to go to the Astronomy Tower, it's usually empty this time of the day."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, then he covered his mouth looking aghast at what he had said. "Never mind," he added meekly, slouching down in the bed as if trying to disappear.

Ginny glared at him for a moment, but then when Harry and Hermione burst into laughter, she joined them.

"Bye, you two," Hermione said, smiling happily for Harry and Ginny. "Have fun."

Ron eyed her disapprovingly but kept his mouth shut.

Harry and Ginny left the Hospital Wing and did head up to the Astronomy Tower, and while they did snog a bit, they mainly spent the time in quiet conversation, both feeling whole and complete for the first time in a long time, and dreaming of a future together that they didn't have just a short time before.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Another take on a possible place where Harry and Ginny could have started their relationship. In this one Ginny is a little more insecure about whether or not she was good enough for Harry. A hold over from the battered self-esteem as a result of her using Riddle's diary.**

**As always, please review.**

**And because I haven't said so in a while, Harry Potter and the rest of the Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. I'm here strictly for my and my readers enjoyment. I get nothing from this except the satisfaction of writing the stories and the wonderful feedback I receive from, you the readers.**


	27. HBP: Ron's Birthday

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Half-Blood Prince: Ron's Birthday**

"**So all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.**

**It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent all day waiting outside of the double doors, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past.**

"**This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.**

"**Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.**

"**There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him –" said George.**

"**You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.**

"**We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out on weekends to buy our stuff anymore. . . .But never mind that now."**

**He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ H + G ~~~~~~~~~~ H + G ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop to think about it," Mr Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry.**

**Harry could not think of any reply to this and was almost glad when Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed; **while Hermione and Hagrid were saying their goodbyes, Harry slipped away quietly.

He had just reached the double doors when someone caught up to him from behind.

"Hey, Harry, mind if I walk back to the Common Room with you?" asked Ginny, softly.

"No, come on," he replied, holding the door open for her.

They walk on in silence for a little while, Harry stealing glances at Ginny when he thought he could get away with it. He was very curious because he hadn't seen Ginny with Dean in the common room for quite some time and it was killing him not knowing if she was still going with him.

After about the sixth or seventh time Ginny, looked at him and smiled, "What's up Harry? It seems you're wondering about something, why don't you just go ahead and ask, I won't bite you, ya know."

Harry blushed a little at being caught, finding it ironic that Ginny use to blush around him all the time. "Well, I. . .ah, well I was wondering if you were still going out with Dean?" Harry stammered lowly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Why, are you interested?" her voice full of merriment.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the way Ginny had answered and he replied a bit cheekily, "I might be," his smile spreading across his face.

Ginny smiled in surprise, not so much at Harry's answer, but in the way he said it. She had been pretty sure for a while that Harry was interested in her but she had waited, wanting to see if he would say something.

"Well as a matter of fact, he and I broke up a couple of weeks ago," she said with a shy smile.

Harry felt his heart start to beat faster, here was his chance to finally ask Ginny out. He gathered his courage and taking a deep breath said, "Ginny. . . ."

"Hey you two, wait up!" shouted Hermione from down the hall.

Ginny saw Harry's face fall as he glanced at Hermione, and it seemed he was going to let the opportunity slip by. Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Could you give us a minute, Hermione."

Hermione stopped in surprise, "Ah, sure," she said hesitantly.

Ginny looked back at Harry, and waited for Hermione to walk past them. When she was ten, twelve feet away, she looked at Harry hopefully. "You were saying, Harry?" asked Ginny, softly.

Harry glanced once more at Hermione and saw she was continuing on, not paying them the slightest attention. Swallowing in an attempt to wet his throat, screwing up his courage once more, he said lowly, "Ginny, I was wondering if you wouldn't go out with me?"

Ginny smiled, "I'd love to go out with you Harry. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked with a grin.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, smiled at Ginny and said, "No, not once I got started."

They started walking after Hermione, both smiling at one another. Ginny glanced at Harry, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that question?"

Harry had to chuckle, "Well if what Ron has told me is true, since you were about five years old."

Ginny blushed deeply, but smiled back at him, "Yeah, I guess that's true," she said with a chuckle. "But I was thinking more about when after I actually met you."

"Oh, when you were ten and helped me through the barrier at King's Cross Station," Harry said, his grim widening.

Ginny laughed at him, "Well, maybe, but I think it was more when you came to the Burrow for the first time. I can't believe those prats didn't tell me they were going to get you. I would have gone with them even if I would have needed to sneak out, because of how much I wanted to get to know you back then. Ron wasn't exaggerating when he said I wouldn't shut up about you."

Harry looked a little wistful, "I wish you had," he said, lowly.

Ginny smiled wanly, "Yeah, so do I."

They walked on in silence for a little bit, both lost in their own thoughts, each thinking about what might have been if either would have had the courage to speak up at the time.

They caught up to Hermione at the portrait hole and she looked at them closely, noticing that something seemed to have changed between them. She had never seen them acting so calm in the presence of each other, talking lowly and sharing a laugh as they approached her.

"What's up with you two," Hermione asked, questioningly. "Something seems different?"

Ginny and Harry laughed. "Can't get anything past you Hermione," Ginny said.

"Well what is it?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly, wondering if they were going to tell her.

Ginny and I have decided to start dating," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione beamed at them, "Why that's wonderful," she said, not being able to contain her happiness. "I was wondering when you two would finally decide to stop pussyfooting around each other and get together. I was tired of watching the two of you always looking at the other and never saying anything."

Harry and Ginny exchanged shy glances, "Yeah, well, sometimes these things take a while," said Harry smiling sheepishly.

They all headed for the couches in front of the fire, glad that the common room was almost empty due to how late it was. Harry flopped back on the couch and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, frowning at him slightly.

"I have an essay to complete for Potions and it's due Monday," Harry replied. "Maybe I can finish it tomorrow sometime."

Ginny poked him in the ribs, "Go get your stuff and I'll sit here with you while you do it," she said with a smile. "I've got something to finish from Charms and we can work together."

Harry smiled back at her, having Ginny to do homework with was going to be a huge plus in motivating him to do his work. He had always loved to watch her from across the room as she worked, twirling her hair or biting on her quill as she concentrated on what she was doing. It was one of the simple things that filled him with happiness.

"All right," Harry replied. "I'll meet you back here in a couple of minutes."

Ginny nodded and got up, turning to offer her hand to Harry to help pull him off the couch. Harry grinned at her when he stood, the casual way that Ginny was interacting with him made him feel like he was flying on his broom. It was the only thing that came close to what he was experiencing with Ginny.

Harry bounded up to his dorm, grabbed his Potions book and his bag, and hurried back down to the common room so that he could be with Ginny as soon as possible.

Ginny was just descending the stairs as he came down and they smiled at one another.

"You'll thank me in the morning, Harry," she said as they went over to one of the work tables.

Harry knew she was right, if he had put it off till the morning he knew it would have been rushed and probably nowhere near as well done.

They set to work, Harry ignoring the knowing look Hermione was giving him, she had always tried to get him to finish his work before waiting to the last minute and here it only took Ginny telling him once and he was hard at work.

Harry found working with Ginny was fun. They exchanged glances, casual touches and little quips. Even with what many would see as distractions, Harry found himself getting more done than he had ever thought possible.

Hermione had gone to bed quite a while before Harry and Ginny finished their respective essays. Ginny stretched her arms above her head and began to roll her head and shoulders, groaning some as she tried to work the kinks out after being hunched over working on her essay for so long.

"Here," Harry said, motioning Ginny to turn around for him. When she did so, she looked back over her one shoulder and saw Harry moving up behind her. He gently began to massage her neck and shoulder muscles.

Ginny closed her eyes in sheer bliss as Harry worked out the knots and tightness. "Oh Godric, Harry," she moaned softly. "That feels bloody brilliant."

Harry continued his ministrations, using his thumbs on either side of her spine. Ginny started to make soft purring sounds, the longer Harry worked on her back and shoulders.

"Where did you ever learn to do this?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper as she luxuriated in what Harry was doing to her.

"Actually it was Alicia, who taught me, with a little help form Katie too," Harry said shyly, wondering how Ginny would take it that he had learned from some of the girls on the Quidditch team.

"If we ever see them, remind me to thank them for teaching you," Ginny moaned softly. Throwing her head back slowly, she revelled in the wonderful sensations that Harry was creating. "I could really get use to this," she added, relaxing back into Harry's chest.

Harry just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm hug, his face buried in her hair, causing Harry to breath deeply, inhaling Ginny's own special aroma. It was flowery and fruity, but not overpowering. It teased Harry's senses, causing him to be both excited and contented at the same time.

"Thanks, Harry. You can do that any time you want," Ginny said softly, smiling at him. She then yawned mightily, "It's late, we'd better get off to bed," said Ginny, sleepily.

They got up and Harry escorted Ginny to the steps for the girls dorms. "I'll see you in the morning if you want to go to breakfast together," Harry said hopefully.

Ginny smiled again, and though she was quite tired, the thought of going to breakfast with Harry made her feel good inside. "That'd be great, Harry. See you in the morning." She then hesitated for a moment and then she gave him a quick kiss. It was rather chaste, but since it was their first kiss together it was special to them.

After they parted, Ginny smiled shyly at Harry, blushing slightly, because she had caught him slightly unawares.

"Good night, Ginny," Harry said, a silly grin on his face. He watched as Ginny made her way up the stairs to her dorm room. As soon as she disappeared he bound up the stairs to his own dorm, taking them two at a time.

When he entered he looked at Ron's empty bed and he hoped that he would continue to improve and be back to normal quickly.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry woke up a little early and couldn't help but be a little excited about meeting Ginny so they could go to breakfast together. He tried to reign in his euphoria, but kept finding himself hurrying, eager to get down to the common room so he could see Ginny.

Neville was the only one who was anywhere near awake, Seamus and Dean were technically awake but were so groggy that a hippogriff could have wandered through the dorm and they wouldn't have noticed.

"Hey Harry," Neville said with a grin, "what's got you up and alert this morning?"

Harry tried desperately for the third time to get his unruly hair under control, but finally gave it up as a lost cause. Ruefully he wondered why he even had a comb, for as much good it did him.

"I, ah. . . .I'm meeting Ginny to go to breakfast," Harry said, hesitantly.

Neville smiled at him, "So are you two, like, ya know, going together now?"

Harry smiled widely, not being able to contain the smile that broke out on his face, "Yeah, we are," Harry said softly, so only Neville could hear.

"I happy for you two," Neville said, smiling back at Harry. "I think you two are good for each other."

"How so?" Harry asked, wondering what Neville meant.

Neville blushed a little and looked embarrassed, "Well you both have had confrontations with You-Know-Who and lived to tell about it "

Harry nodded, though he hadn't really thought about it, now that Neville had put it into words, he saw that was one of the things that drew him to Ginny. She understood what it was like to face Riddle and have to fight him.

Not knowing what to say, Harry glanced at the clock, "Well I'd better get going, I don't want to keep her waiting."

Harry got to the common room and he sat by the fire. Even though he had said to Neville he needed to get going, he actually had plenty of time before he was supposed to meet Ginny. He had just wanted to get away from talking about it.

He was pleasantly surprised when Ginny showed up ten minutes early. They smiled at one another and laughed. Ginny came over to him and looked slightly embarrassed, "I,ah, couldn't stand waiting up in the dorm, so I came down early. I was so anxious to get here to see you again, I just couldn't sit around up there" she said.

Harry looked at here, feeling the same. "I know how you feel," Harry replied, grinning at Ginny. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I finally got dressed and came down here to wait."

Ginny chuckled, "Been waiting long?"

"No. not really, only about ten minutes.

While they were talking they made their way over to the portrait whole and began the descent to the Great Hall.

Harry found himself surprised with the ease he was having in talking to Ginny. In the past he had always felt kind of nervous around her and he had a hard time thinking of what to say. Now it was as if they had been friends for ages. He found himself totally at ease and calm. He found them joking and laughing, just enjoying being together.

Ginny was also surprised at how calm she was in Harry's presence. She had no trouble making eye contact, or talking in his presence. She felt like they had been friends forever.

Sometime in the walk down to breakfast they found themselves holding hands, an neither could remember when they had done so. It just seemed natural and the way it should be.

Since it was rather early, there weren't many students there yet, so hardly anyone saw them come in hand-in-hand. Harry casually helped Ginny sit down and she smiled at him as he did so.

"Thank you, Harry," she said with a smile.

Though not troubled by it, Harry briefly thought about the fact that Ginny usually made a fuss when anyone tried to help her in the past. They had only been there a short while when food appeared on the table and they helped themselves to large portions of many of the different items.

While Ginny was spooning scrambled eggs onto their plates, Harry got served them both bacon and then some pieces of toast. When Ginny had finished with the eggs she poured them juice from a nearby flagon.

Hermione joined them a little while later, "Hey you two, have you been up to see Ron yet this morning?" she asked as she sat down and began to fill her plate.

"No, not yet," replied Harry as he snagged some more bacon. "Pomfrey doesn't like it when people show up too early."

When Hermione looked at him questioningly, he added, "Trust me Hermione, I've been there often enough to know how she reacts."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Harry, "Yeah, I heard she'd going to put a plaque above your bed there."

Hermione looked at Harry, waiting for the expected rebuttal, but all Harry did was roll his eyes and grin at Ginny.

Hermione paid close attention to Harry and Ginny while she ate. Surprised at how comfortable they were acting around each other. She had been aware of how much they had paid attention to the other when they didn't think the other was watching and how nervous they had seemed when they had been in close proximity.

Now it was as if the had been friends forever, no trace of that nervousness or awkwardness was to be found and Hermione found that simply amazing.

Once she was finished eating all three got up and headed for the Hospital Wing to check on Ron, and though Harry and Ginny didn't exclude Hermione from their conversation, they spent the majority of the time talking together.

It was at one point that Hermione saw Ginny bump her shoulder into Harry's as a point of emphasis and Harry laughed, wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her into his side in a hug, that Hermione muttered "Who are you two and what have you done to Harry and Ginny."

Ginny must have heard her speak because she looked back over her shoulder and asked, "What was that, Hermione?"

"Nothing, Ginny," she replied.

But Ginny really didn't hear her answer as Harry said something to her and she was already turning back to Harry and replying to him.

Hermione watched them the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing and her amazement grew with every passing minute. To her it appeared that Harry and Ginny had been best friends for years, instead of just starting to date.

They reached the double doors to the Hospital Wing and Harry opened the door, holding it for Ginny to enter, as she did so they exchanged smiles.

Hermione had stopped several feet back, watching their interaction. Harry turned towards her and asked, "Coming, Hermione?"

Hermione hurried to catch up and looked at Harry with a bewildered look as she entered before him. Harry basically paid her scant attention, hurrying over to Ginny, who had waited for him just inside the door.

As he smiled at her, she took his hand and they all walked down the ward to Ron's bed.

At first Ron was oblivious to Harry and Ginny holding hands but he noticed Harry seemed different. "Hey mate, what are you so happy about?" he said, frowning slightly as he tried to figure it out.

Harry glanced at Ginny, smiling the whole time, "What the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

Looking at Ginny, he said, "Do you think I've been happier than usual lately?"

Ginny laughed lightly, "Well, now that you mention it, you have seemed a little happier of late."

Harry smiled back at her, "Yeah, well if I have, so have you."

Ron looked at Hermione, totally confused, "What's going on between them?" he asked, thoroughly perplexed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really, Ron, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said to deflect his question. She had no desire to be the one to inform him that Harry and Ginny were dating. She knew that Ron would probably not take that news very well.

Ron raised an eyebrow while he shot her a look, silently pleading for her to tell him what was going on, though she continued to ignore him.

"So, Ron, when do you think you'll be getting out of here?" Harry asked, though he did keep glancing at Ginny.

Ginny, for her part, was also having a hard time not continually looking at Harry and she had an almost perpetual grin on her face.

"Well, Pomfrey hasn't really said, but I don't care what she says, even if I have to sneak out of here, I'm playing in that game against Hufflepuff," Ron stated emphatically, but glancing at the Matron's office while he did so.

"That's good to hear," Harry said with a smile, "I'd sure hate to have to rely on Cormac McLaggen," just the thought mad Harry shudder. "Ron, as much as you don't want to, please do everything that Pomfrey asks of you, we really need you for that game."

Hermione looked perturbed by Harry's comment and looked like she was going to say something but Ginny cut her off, "Don't," she said emphatically, "Ron is an important part of our team and having to replace him at the last minute would not be good for the team, even you should be able to see that much."

Hermione blushed slightly in embarrassment, Ginny had certainly called her correctly. "Yeah, you're right," she conceded. "Team integrity is highly important.

Ginny turned towards Harry and said lowly, "If he isn't released by Friday, my suggestion is your Invisibility Cloak, we'll sneak it in here and get Ron out. Pomfrey has to be at the match anyway, so that won't be a problem. Hopefully she won't try to prevent him from playing once the game starts."

Harry looked at Ginny beaming, "Brilliant, Ginny," He said with a smile. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug, surprising both Ron and Hermione.

Before they could say anything Harry said "Well, that's the plan then, so we'll be seeing you." He than took Ginny by the hand and they turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Ron and a perplexed Hermione staring after them.

Ron turned once more towards Hermione, "Do you still not know what I'm talking about?"

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry was really glad of Ginny's constant companionship the remainder of the week. It seemed both McLaggen and Lavender Brown were somewhat terrified of her, both having been on the receiving end of her Bat-Bogey hex in the past.

Harry and Ginny took great delight in watching them run the other way whenever they even headed in the direction of one of them.

For Harry's part, he was, for once in his life, completely at ease. Though things were still out there that he knew he had to attend to, they didn't consume him like in the past. Sure he tried to keep tabs on Malfoy, but then Ginny came up with another brilliant idea of having Dobby keep tabs on him, freeing Harry from that task allowing him to concentrate on other things.

They also lucked out with Ron, Friday evening he appeared in the common room, having been released by Pomfrey, advising him to take it easy over the weekend.

"So you'll just have to control the Quaffle Ginny, and if Harry can pull off a fairly quick grab of the Snitch, I won't have to work that hard," he said with a grin.

The four friends, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, then went and sat in front of the fire. Ron feeling bewildered again when Harry and Ginny sat together, quite closely.

"All right, will some one please tell me what's going on?" he complained.

"Really, Ron. Are you that thick headed? Can't you tell Harry and I are going out?" Ginny said with a shake of her head.

Ron looked like he'd been struck by a Bludger, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh.

"When did this happen?" he asked, shaking his head.

"On your birthday, as a matter of fact," Ginny said with a grin.

"And you haven't bothered to tell me?" Ron said indignantly.

"What Harry and I do doesn't really concern you Ron. What, did you expect Harry to ask your permission or something," Ginny said, threateningly.

"Ahm, ahm," Ron said clearing his throat. "Well, I guess not," he added hesitantly.

"Good thing, because I almost got the impression that you had a different idea about it, and trust me Ron, you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you," Ginny said pointedly.

"No," Ron replied meekly. He too, knew of Ginny's prowess with the Bat-Bogey Hex and didn't wish to experience it first hand.

"Well now that we have that settled," Ginny said sweetly, "Harry, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure Ginny," Harry answered with a smile.

"Oy! Har. . . ." Ron started to say, but a quick turn of Ginny's head and a piercing glare from her, silenced Ron in an instant.

He glanced at Hermione for some support but all he got back from her was a disapproving look. When he didn't continue, Ginny led Harry over to the portrait hole, and then they disappeared.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Though they had been quite chummy, they really hadn't progressed beyond the point of giving each other a chaste kiss while saying good night and Ginny thought that maybe it was time to progress beyond that level. They had been acting more like best friends than boyfriend, girlfriend.

Harry let Ginny steer them where she wanted while he pondered the same thing that Ginny was actually thinking about. The problem was he really lacked any confidence in that department.

Ginny led them to a little known balcony off the Transfiguration corridor. She had learned of it back in her first year when she had been sneaking about the school and though she didn't like to think about that year, this was one of the good things that had come out of it.

As they stepped out onto the Balcony, into the darkness of the night, Ginny stepped close to Harry. They both looked up into the sky, amazed at all the stars they could see. The area of the castle they were in was almost totally dark, with no lights showing out of windows to keep them from seeing the heavens at their finest. The moon hung as a thin crescent, being one day shy of the new moon. They watched in awe as a solitary meteor streaked across the sky.

Though uncertain, Harry stepped closer to Ginny and slowly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close, where he rested his head next to hers and revelled in her warmth and heavenly fragrance.

"Harry," Ginny said softly.

"What Ginny?"

Why haven't we started snogging? You seem to like me enough but for some reason we don't," she asked quietly.

Harry was silent for a moment and Ginny felt him tense slightly. "It's not that I don't want to, Ginny. I guess it's because I'm afraid I won't be good enough at it for you, that you'll be disappointed," he replied lowly.

Ginny gave a small giggle, "Well there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" she asked, as she put a hand behind his neck and drew his face to hers.

As their lips came together, both felt something change within themselves, they both felt complete somehow, as if something had been missing in their life and now they had found it.

The kiss which had started out rather tame, quickly became more and more passionate as they lost themselves in the other. Harry's one hand found it's way up into Ginny's long luxurious hair while the other settled on the small of her back, drawing her yet closer to him.

Ginny brought her other hand up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into the kiss as deeply as she could. Soon both were panting for air and they had to stop kissing for the moment.

"Well, that should allay your fears," Ginny whispered huskily, when she was able to catch her breath.

"Godric, Ginny. I never imagined that it could be like that," he whispered back, emotionally. "Maybe we should try once more to see if it was a fluke," he added with a grin.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle slightly, "I think you're right," she said, pulling Harry once more to her lips.

If anything the second kiss far exceeded the first. Ginny was glad that she had her arms around Harry's neck and that he had a firm hold on her body because the way the world spun, she was sure she would have fallen over had it been different.

She moaned into Harry's mouth, who pressed his tongue forward, requesting entrance into Ginny's, which she willing granted.

Ginny had shared a few kisses with a couple of other boys, but they were pale imitations of what she was experiencing with Harry. With the others something had just seemed missing and she had ended the kisses quickly. With Harry, it was if the rest of the world had disappeared and all that existed was him and her.

Once again, the imperative to breath came over them, and Ginny hugged herself tightly to Harry, moulding her body to his and resting her head on his shoulder. "Sweet Merlin, Harry," she said huskily. "On a scale of one to ten, that had to be a hundred."

Harry was also hugging Ginny tightly to him, revelling in the wonderful warmth and feelings of love that he was experiencing. He drew his head back and taking Ginny's head in one of his hands, he tilted her till he could look straight into her eyes. "Ginny," He said emotionally, "I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me. Without you I don't think I could carry on anymore. You have become my heart, that which sustains me.

The whole time Harry was talking to her, he was gently stroking his hand through her hair. They stared into each others eyes, looking past the surface and deep into their souls.

Ginny knew in her heart that Harry was the only one she would ever be happy with. He was her everything. She had known it deep inside since he had rescued her from Tom and the Chamber of Secrets. Now it had burst forth, never to be caged again. Her love for Harry overpowering any thing else that would try to dissuade her.

"Harry / Ginny" they said together.

Ginny giggled but smiled at Harry, "What is it?" she whispered.

"I need to tell you that I love you," He replied, a small touch of concern evident in his eyes. "I know we haven't been together long but I can only tell you what's in my heart."

Ginny smiled at him, "That's good, because I was going to say the same thing. You are my world Harry, I love you more than words can express. I know that together we can do anything."

"Together," Harry echoed, "I like the sound of that."

Resting their heads together they shared a much tamer kiss, but one still laden with love.

Slowly they separated, but not completely, Harry had his arm around Ginny and she had hers around his waist, snuggled in as close as she could. They slowly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower and whatever might come their way. They were together and nothing was going to change that.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A little different take on things, much more low key, but hey, they all can't be filled with conflict and chaos.**

**Also, in answer to all who reviewed last time and mentioned Dean wasn't in the picture at the time I mentioned. Well all these stories are AU, so the time line could be a little different than canon.  
**

**As always please review.**


	28. OotP: Easter Eggs in the Library

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: Easter Eggs in the Library**

"_**Harry, I'm talking to you, can you hear me?**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**He looked around, Ginny Weasley, looking very windswept, had joined him at the library table where he had been sitting alone. It was late on Sunday evening; Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to review Ancient Runes; Ron had Quidditch practice.**_

"_**Oh,hi," said Harry, pulling his books back towards him. "How come you're not at practice?"**_

"_**It's over," said Ginny/ "Ron had to take Jack Sloper to the Hospital Wing."**_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Well, we're not sure, but we "think" he knocked himself out with his own bat." She sighed heavily. "Anyway. . . .a package just arrived, it's only just got through Umbridge's new screening process. . . ."**_

_**She hoisted a box wrapped in brown paper onto the table; it had clearly been unwrapped and carelessly rewrapped, and there was a scribbled note across it in red ink, reading **_**Inspected and passed by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

"_**It's Easter eggs from Mum," said Ginny. "There's one for you. . . .There you go. . . ."**_

_**She handed him a handsome chocolate egg decorated with small, iced Snitches and according to the packaging, it contained a bag of Fizzing Wisbees. Harry looked at it for a moment, then, to his horror, felt a hard lump rise in his throat.**_

"_**Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry gruffly. The lump in his throat was painful. He did not understand why an Easter egg should have made him feel like this.**_

"_**You seem really down lately," Ginny persisted. "You know if you just talked to Cho. . . ."**_

"_**It's not Cho I want to talk to," Harry said brusquely.**_

""_**Who is it, then?" asked Ginny, watching him closely.**_

"_**I. . . ."**_

_Harry had a hard time, trying desperately not to look Ginny in the eyes._

_**Ginny continued to watch him thoughtfully, more to give himself something to do than because he really wanted any, Harry unwrapped his Easter egg, broke off a large bit and put it into his mouth.**_

"_**Well," said Ginny slowly, helping herself to a bit of the egg too. . . .**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"**_

"_**Oh damn," whispered Ginny, jumping to her feet. "I forgot – "**_

_**Madam Pince was swooping down upon them, her shrivelled face contorted with rage.**_

"**Chocolate in the Library!" _she screamed. "Out – out –OUT!"_**

_**And whipping out her wand, she caused Harry's books, bag, and ink bottle to chase him and Ginny from the library, whacking them repeatedly as they ran.**_

Once clear of the Library and they had collected Harry's things, they looked at each other with silly grins on their faces. Ginny reached up with her hand and gently whipped at the corner of Harry's mouth. "You got some chocolate on your face," she said softly.

Then for whatever reason she offered her chocolate covered finger to Harry, her eyes blazing in a way that Harry had never noticed before.

Slowly he opened his mouth, never taking his eyes off of Ginny's, then he gently took her finger in his mouth and tenderly sucked the chocolate off, he heard Ginny moan softly.

Still not breaking eye contact, Harry slowly reached his hand out and whipping at the corner of Ginny's mouth, mirrored her action. "You have some on you too," he whispered, offering his finger to Ginny.

Ginny slowly took Harry's finger in her mouth and like him, never broke eye contact.

Harry moaned softly, just like Ginny had. He had never felt something so sensual in his entire life.

Ginny's eyes flitted to Harry's mouth, "You still have a little left," she said softly, as she leaned forward.

Harry watched mesmerized as Ginny slowly opened her mouth and brought it to the corner of his mouth, softly licking the remaining chocolate off.

Harry felt his heart beating so hard, he was sure that Ginny must be able to hear it. He felt like he was dreaming as he heard himself say to her, "So do you."

Ever so slowly, he leaned into Ginny and copied what she had done. The slight taste of chocolate, coupled with the smooth silkiness of Ginny's skin drove Harry to distraction.

As he straightened up, their eyes still locked, Ginny's eyes still with that blazing look that spoke of an inner fire, they slowly started to lean towards one another.

Just before their lips touched, someone came banging out of the library, the door crashing against the wall. As if a spell had been broken, both of them straightened up quickly, their eyes darting to see who had exited.

A third year Ravenclaw hurried past them, never once looking their way, but with the moment broken, they smiled sheepishly at one another, blushing slightly and started walking.

Harry's mind was in turmoil, Ginny's question coming back and hanging in his mind. He kept glancing over at her as they walked along slowly, neither seemingly in a hurry to return to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny was in a right state, she couldn't believe the audacious behaviour that she had done with Harry. It seemed as if someone else had taken over her mind and did the things she had been dreaming of doing. She was sure that Harry must think she was a total nutter.

She glanced at Harry just as he was looking at her.

"Harry/Ginny," they said together.

They both chuckled, breaking the tension that had been building between them, and though not completely gone, it was much less than it had been.

Grinning, Harry said, "Go ahead, Ginny. What were you going to say?"

Ginny smiled at him, and then looking down, before glancing back she said softly, "I was wondering if you would answer my question, who did you want to talk to?"

It was Harry's turn to act embarrassed, "Well, I . . . ." he said, trying hard not to meet her eyes. Then sighing heavily he said, "Actually it was you. Ginny."

Ginny looked up in shock. "Me?" she squeaked.

Harry chuckled lowly, "Yeah, you, Ginny Weasley."

"Why me?" she asked, her heart pounding once again in her chest, hoping against hope to hear what she wanted to hear, something she had been waiting to hear since she had met him, something she had wished for ever since he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry looked at her, a very thoughtful look on his face. Ginny was dying inside waiting to hear him speak.

Harry abruptly stopped and Ginny did too, his eyes seemed to bore into her and Ginny thought she might faint if he didn't say something soon.

"Well, the thing is Ginny," Harry said softly. "I've been thinking about you allot lately."

"You have?" Ginny said softly.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Yeah Ginny, I have"

"What about?" she asked breathlessly, her chest tightening.

'Well if you'd quit interrupting, I'd tell you," Harry said with a grin.

"Sorry," Ginny said meekly.

Harry looked up and down the hall, "Would you take a walk with me?"

"Okay, Harry," she said, after a moments hesitation.

Harry quickly led Ginny away, they ducked down a secret passage and then with a short walk down the corridor the exited in, Harry lifted the corner of a tapestry and motioned Ginny inside.

Ginny was surprised to find herself in a small bay area, jutting off the side of the castle. She could see they were on the sixth floor and on the south side of the castle, giving them a great view of the setting sun off to the west.

There was a small bench and just enough room for two, with a little left over to hold what they were carrying.

Ginny looked around in wonder, "Wow, Harry. This is some place. Is this were you bring your girlfriends to snog?" As soon as she said it, Ginny regretted it, the hurt look on Harry's face was like a dagger in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said softly. "That didn't come out the way I wanted. It's something I would have said to the Twins or someone."

Harry smiled wanly, "That's okay, Ginny," he replied softly, though Ginny could still see the pain in his eyes. "Actually, you're the first person, I've ever brought here."

Ginny felt like she had been struck by a Bludger, her heart aching, wishing with all her might that she could take back what she had said.

"I'm honoured," she said, her voice low with her regret.

In a move the Ginny thought was totally uncharacteristic for Harry, he gently reached out and put his hand on Ginny's arm,

Ginny felt terrible, after the amazing episode outside the library, she felt like she had ruined everything. Unable to control her emotions, a tear leaked out and ran down her cheek. It was followed by more as everything caught up to her and she thought she had ruined any chance she had with Harry.

She hardly noticed as Harry gently wrapped his arms about her and drew her into his body.

"Shh, don't cry Ginny, everything is okay," Harry said tenderly

Ginny just buried her face into his shoulder and continued to cry. As strong as she was with everyone else, something about Harry seemed to bring out her vulnerable side.

She was aware of Harry's gentle touch as he held her, rocking her slowly, rubbing her back and whispering reassuring words in her ear. Slowly she cried herself out, though she didn't particularly want to move from her present position, she felt so warm and comfortable.

She also became aware that she felt safe and secure, something that had eluded her since her terrifying first year. Though she put on a brave front and had a hard exterior, it was all to cover for the fact that she had never really gotten over her experiences dealing with the Chamber of Secrets.

It was when her breathing had returned to normal and she was engrossed in the security of Harry's embrace when he finally spoke, "Ready to talk?" he asked, his voice gentle and caring.

Ginny nodded and reluctantly sat up, but she grabbed hold of his hand, trying desperately to keep some vestige of his warmth in contact with her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Ginny sighed,"I'm a bloody idiot," she whispered forlornly, hanging her head so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, his voice laden with his concern.

Ginny sagged, her shoulders and whole body looking as forlorn as she felt. "Harry, how can you ask that, I think you'd know after what I've done."

"Just what is it you think you've done?" persisted Harry, his voice still low and comforting.

Taking a couple of deep ragged breaths, "Well I'm pretty sure I've just about ruined any chance of ever being with you," she whispered, letting her anguish show in her voice.

Ginny's heart about stopped when Harry didn't reply right away, she squeezed her eyes trying desperately to keep her tears from falling again.

Harry gently squeezed her hand, which they still had joined. "It's okay, Ginny. You haven't done anything to ruin your chances," he said, his voice tinged with a trace of humour.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears, "Why not, Harry. I mean after what I said and the way. . . ."

Harry put a finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking.

"Ginny," he began.

Ginny lifted her head and looked at him hopefully.

Harry smiled at her, though she thought it was a sad smile. He lifted his hand and gently stroked it along her cheek and jaw line, causing her to whimper a little and lean into his touch.

"The thing I find amazing is that you'd want to be with me at all," Harry said sadly.

Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock. She couldn't understand what Harry was talking about. As she had come to know him these past few years, he was no longer the famous Boy-Who-Lived, he was Harry, the soft spoken, messy haired, green eyed, wonderful boy who made her heart race whenever he was nearby, who made the room seem brighter when he was in it, he was the one who had stolen her heart without even trying.

Ginny brought her other hand up and placed it on their clasped hands, "Harry, how can you even think such a thing?"

Harry smiled at her ruefully, "You're a freak, Harry. You're useless, Harry. You're a waste of space, Harry," he said bitterly.

Ginny was taken totally by surprise, her mind not comprehending how he could say such things.

"That's what I've heard my whole life, Ginny. Even still every summer when I go back to my relatives," he said so sadly, it tore Ginny's heart.

He looked up into her eyes, his brimming with unshed tears, "That's why I find it so hard to believe that you, or anyone would want to be with me, Ginny."

"Well, your relatives are wrong, Harry," Ginny said hotly. "They obviously don't care to know the real you. You are without a doubt the most kind, unassuming, polite, compassionate, young man I or my family knows," she said earnestly, and then with a smile and a chuckle, "It doesn't hurt that you devastatingly cute too."

Harry chuckled in spite of himself. "So you think I'm devastatingly cute do you?"

Ginny blushed but smiled and held his eyes, "Yes Harry, I do."

"I think you're devastatingly beautiful," he whispered, reaching up with his other hand and gently running it through Ginny's hair, his eyes alight with wonder. "You have the most amazing hair, Ginny. . . .I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Ginny closed her eyes and let the soft sensual feeling of Harry's hand stroking softly through her hair fill her up. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt.

"I like that," she whispered back, her eyes still closed.

She felt Harry move, but she kept her eyes closed for the moment, relishing his touch and not wanting it to end.

Harry's hand stopped at the base of her head, and gently held her in place, Ginny wondered what was happening but then she felt Harry's lips on hers. Ginny moan lightly and felt the sensations of the kiss course through her body.

All to soon for Ginny, the kiss ended, "I've wanted to do that for a long time too," Harry whispered to her, so close she felt his breath caress her cheek as he spoke.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and found Harry was still just inched from her. His glowing emerald eyes alight with an inner fire that took her breath away.

Harry saw Ginny's eyes open slowly, their deep chocolate colour coming ablaze as she leaned in and they kissed once more. Both becoming overcome by the intensity of the sensations that were inflaming them.

Slowly they parted, eyes opening, inches apart, and a smile forming on each of their faces. Ginny hugged herself to Harry tightly, in a hug that rivalled her mother's.

"Godric, Harry," she said huskily. "I never thought a kiss could be like that."

Harry reached up and placed his hand once more into Ginny's hair as he nuzzled his face into it draped across her shoulder. He inhaled a deep nose full of her wonderful fragrance, it smelled of heather and wild flowers, tinges with strawberries and something that could only be described as something uniquely Ginny. To Harry it smell of **HOME**, if asked to explain it he knew he'd never be able to do it adequately.

Ginny let the sensation of Harry nuzzling into her neck and shoulder fill her as the kiss had. Everything that he did seemed new to her, like it had been created just for her to experience.

Ginny shivered with the intensity of what she was experiencing, and she found tears flowing down her cheeks.

Harry felt Ginny's tears, "What's wrong, dear one?" he asked, full of concern.

Ginny sobbed out her answer, "Nothing Harry, it's just. . . ."

"What Ginny?" Harry asked, desperately trying to understand what was happening to her.

". . . .it's just that I feel clean again, whole and. . . .like a virgin again," she cried. "Though Tom couldn't do so physically, he raped me mentally and now that feeling is gone." Ginny broke down completely, tears of relief and renewal washing away the last vestiges of the defilement that she had felt ever since she had returned from the Chamber of Secrets.

They clung to each other, two lost and broken souls, healing one another as they let the pure love of the other fill them completely.

Neither was aware of how long the had sat there, in a tight embrace as they were renewed by their shared love.

They sat huddled together, talking for hours about everything and nothing. They spoke of their hopes and dreams, their fears and nightmares, nothing was left out, nothing ignored.

Both were surprised when the sky to the east began to brighten, they had stayed up the whole night talking, connecting deeper than either had though possible. It was as if their hearts beat as one, that they breathed as one, that they loved each other as one.

The whole time they talked. they shared quick, soft kisses, kisses of love, not of passion, kisses that spoke of a deep abiding commitment, kisses that cemented them together for all time.

Though Tom Riddle was the most deep, vile evil, because of their shared battle, something wonderful and good had come out of it. Something that Tom Riddle would never understand, something that made the world a wonderful, amazing place, it was something call Love.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky, Harry and Ginny reluctantly left their special quiet spot and slowly made their way back toward Gryffindor Tower. They walked with Ginny's arm wrapped around Harry's waist and his around her shoulders, their heads were inclined together and they were sharing whispers and laughs, small smiles and gentle hugs. The radiant light of their love cascading off them.

Professor McGonagall found them as they came down the corridor. "Where have you two been?" she asked sternly.

Harry and Ginny just looked up at her and smiled, "Out," was all they said.

McGonagall looked from one to the other, noticing how calm and serene the seemed. "You'll have to serve detention," she said in her sternest voice.

"Yes, Professor," they replied with a smile.

Minerva was bewildered, never before had she seen two students acting the way Harry and Ginny were. She looked at them closely, noticing how bright their eyes were shining, they appeared so happy yet calm and she wondered if they hadn't been bewitched somehow.

"Come with me," she said stoically. Turning she began to march up the corridor and towards the hospital wing.

Harry and Ginny followed behind, seeming totally unconcerned with where they were going.

Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see them marched in by Professor McGonagall. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Poppy," Minerva said lowly. These two were missing all last night according to their dorm mates and when I find them they seem. . . .I don't know, bewitched or something."

Madam Pomfrey had them come over and they sat down on the edge of the first bed. Harry and Ginny were still smiling widely and had a rather amused look on their faces.

She looked at them closely, "Have you two eaten or drank anything recently?" she asked.

Harry, who had been staring into Ginny's eyes, turned toward her. "The last thing we had was some of the chocolate egg Mrs. Weasley sent me," he said, still smiling.

"Where is it?" Pomfrey asked, sternly.

Harry paid no mind to the brusque manner in which he was asked, he just reached into his bag and removed the remains of the egg and presented it to the Matron.

She cast several spells over it and didn't find anything unusual, breaking off a piece and putting it in a crystal vial, she said to Minerva, "Perhaps you should have Severus check this over for possible contamination."

Madam Pomfrey left Harry and Ginny sitting where they were, setting up a screen to block the view from the doors and most of the ward, but allowing her to see them from her office.

She watched them carefully, trying to note anything unusual. Harry and Ginny totally ignored her, paying no mind to just about everything that was going on around them. For the most part, they just interacted with each other, looking at one another, smiling, whispering things back and forth, sharing quiet giggles and on occasion, sweet soft kisses.

To Poppy Pomfrey there was only one conclusion, but she'd wait to see what Severus found in the chocolate. Minerva joined her shortly after she had left, "Severus said he would get right on it and as long as it wasn't anything extremely exotic he should have an answer in ten to fifteen minutes."

She joined Poppy in observing the pair sitting on the bed, they both found themselves smiling as the observed the happy couple in front of them.

"I feel like a voyeur," Poppy said softly.

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" Minerva asked, concerned for her two students.

Poppy smiled, "I have an idea, but I want to hear from Severus first," she said, her eyes fixed on Harry and Ginny.

It was a little longer than Minerva expected, but Severus Snape came stalking into the office.

"Well?" Minerva asked expectantly.

Snape looked like he had swallowed something ver

y unpleasant, "I'm sorry Minerva, Poppy, but as far as I can determine the sample you gave me is nothing but chocolate, very fine chocolate I might add."

"I thought so," Poppy said quietly.

As Severus left complaining of having his time wasted, he was due to his having a class soon, Minerva looked at Poppy, "Well, are you going to tell me your diagnosis?" she asked, a bit testily.

Poppy laughed lowly, "Okay, Minerva. It's really simple."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes, it's so obvious that I can't believe you can't see it," Poppy said, trying hard not to laugh any louder.

Minerva stared at the young couple before her. At first she really couldn't see anything unusual, but then it slowly dawned on her, "No. . . .it can't be. . . .can it be as simple as that?" she asked lowly.

"What do you see, Minerva," Pomfrey said, her grin growing.

Minerva spun and looked at Poppy in shock, "Can it be that simple?" she said, in wonder.

"I think so," Pomfrey said.

Minerva looked back at Harry and Ginny, Ginny was laughing lightly, her head resting on Harry's shoulder, while he was whispering something into her ear, "So what you're saying, the only thing "wrong" with them is that they're in Love?"

"It's the only thing that accounts for all the symptoms," Poppy said with a smile.

Minerva got a frightened look on her face, "You don't suppose since they were out all night that they, you know, . . . ."

"I don't know. I could question Miss Weasley if you like," Pomfrey said, still watching the couple before them.

Minerva thought hard for a minute, "I think we'd better, Miss Weasley is still only fourteen."

The two women went back out to where Harry and Ginny sat. As they approached, Harry and Ginny smiled at them.

"Miss Weasley, could I ask you a few questions. . . .in private" Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny glanced from one to the other and then to Harry. "You can ask me anything here in front of Harry, we have no secrets," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure Miss Weasley, these questions will be of a personal nature and I wouldn't want Mr. Potter's presence influence your answers," Poppy said.

Ginny just shook her head, "Ask away, I have nothing to hide from Harry."

"Very well," Poppy said, taken aback a little by Ginny's attitude. "I guess the main thing we need to know, is, well. . . .were you and Mr. Potter intimate last night."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and then laughed, "Oh, you mean did we have sex last night."

Ginny looked at Harry and they both chuckle, "As a matter of fact, no Madam Pomfrey and I guess you could really say just the opposite."

Both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looked shocked, "How's that Miss Weasley?" the Matron finally got out.

Ginny looked once more, lovingly at Harry. "Last night was the most wonderful night of my life so far," she said softly, staring into Harry's eyes.

Looking back at the adults she said, "It's kind of hard to explain, but the reality was that because of what happened to me my first year, I mentally no longer felt, . . .well, I guess you'd say pure. Tom Riddle mentally raped me and ever since I have felt dirty and defiled." She then looked back lovingly into Harry's eyes, "Last night Harry was able to banish that from me, he gave me back my virginity, he made me feel clean and whole once again."

Ginny then looked back at the adults again, "That's the best I can explain it, Madam Pomfrey," she said softly.

Poppy Pomfrey felt her eyes welling up, "That's an amazing story, Miss Weasley," she choked out.

Minerva was also moved by the story Ginny had told. "Then why were you out so late?" she asked softly.

Ginny just shrugged. "As you can imagine it was quite an emotional experience and we spent the night talking, clearing the air you might say."

Minerva looked at Harry, who was gently holding Ginny with his arm around her shoulders. "You are quite the amazing young man, Harry," she said, her voice filled with her pride in the young Gryffindor.

Harry blushed, "If you say so, Professor," he said sheepishly.

Ginny smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "He's also quite shy and unassuming," she said with a chuckle.

"Very well, you two, Why don't you go get changed and get to breakfast," Minerva said, trying hard not to smile too much. "You have just enough time and then still get to class."

As they stood, Ginny asked, "What about those detentions you mentioned?"

"I think we can dispel with them in this case," the Professor said softly.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry and Ginny said together. Then hand in hand they left the hospital wing, the two adults watching them go.

Poppy looked at Minerva, "I think that they'll be a very special couple."

"I agree, Poppy, I certainly agree."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just a little something I came up with today. Hope you all like it.**

**As always please review.**


	29. PoA: The OneEyed Witch's Secret

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Prisoner of Azkaban: The One-Eyed Witch's Secret**

_**For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.**_

"_**AAARGH! He yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**_

_**Harry tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done.**_

"_**Harry!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone – you'd better get back to the castle quick –"**_

"_**See you later," said Harry, and without another word, he tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade.**_

_**Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak – nobody but Dumbledore. Harry's stomach turned over – Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything.**_

_**Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor – Harry pulled off the cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage. . . . Malfoy would get back first . . . how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in his side, Harry didn't slow down until he reached the stone slide. He would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Malfoy had tipped off a teacher – he hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as he could, his sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. He reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through, and hoisted himself out; the hump closed and just as Harry jumped out from behind the statue, **_he ran smack into Ginny Weasley.

At first Ginny was a bit stunned, but as they stood looking at each other, ominous footsteps could be heard approaching from around the corner.

Ginny quickly assessed the situation and knew where Harry had been and from his present state something must have happened. Quickly she pulled her wand and _Scourgified _Harry. She then mussed up her hair, unbuttoned two buttons of her shirt, grabbed Harry by the collar, pulled him in next to the One-Eyed Witch and pulled Harry's face down to hers, hitting there lips together hard, hard enough for Harry to see stars and taste a little blood.

Then an amazing thing happened, everything seemed to drift away, all he was aware of was the warm wonderful witch pressed against his body and the way her lips felt against his.

He had never felt anything comparable, even flying wasn't nearly as wonderful as this. He was vaguely aware of Ginny's hands running through his hair and he heard her give a low moan. It was as if electricity was coursing through their bodies where their lips were in contact.

Suddenly Harry was yanked back hard, and he blinked several times at the loss of feeling Ginny in his arms.

"Potter! There you are! I've got you now!" he dimly heard.

With a stunned look, Harry looked toward the voice, and found Snape staring at him malevolently.

"I know you were in Hogsmeade, Malfoy came to me with an interesting story, would you like to hear it?" Snape sneered.

It was Ginny who took over, she stepped out into the corridor looking thoroughly snogged, hair messed up, lips puffy and bruised as if she'd been snogging for hours, a bit a skin showing where her blouse was unbutton. "Excuse me Professor, I can definitely tell you Harry hasn't been in Hogsmeade, we've been otherwise occupied."

Snape looked Ginny up and down, taking in her state. "Trollop, button you blouse."

Harry felt his anger surge at hearing Snape call Ginny a trollop, he began to say something but stopped when he felt Ginny's hand come to rest on his arm. Somehow that cooled him down and he looked over at her.

She was locked in a staring contest with Snape, a hardened look on her face. Harry was extremely surprised when Snape was force to look away.

Gathering himself he said contemptuously, "So you're saying that Potter has been with you this afternoon?"

Ginny smiled and using her hand sweeping down her body, "What do you think?" she asked.

Harry saw Snape grimace, like he'd just taken a really foul tasting potion, and with a look that could curdle milk, he stalked off.

Harry and Ginny just stood there, listening to his footsteps recede. When they had faded away to nothing, Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Want to explain what happened?" as she began to straighten herself out.

Harry stared at her dumbstruck for a moment, "Ginny, you were absolutely brilliant!" he exclaimed.

Ginny blushed at Harry's compliment but she did have a huge smile on her face.

"Glad to have helped, now about that explanation, I think I deserve at least that, don't you?"

Harry made to leave, but Ginny stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, nodding her head at the One-Eyed Witch.

Harry realized his face must have taken on a comical look because Ginny burst out laughing. "Just get the Cloak, Harry," she said, as she gave him a small push towards the passageway.

Harry quickly retrieved the Cloak and stuffed it away. He and Ginny began to meander through the halls. Both knew that something amazing had happened when they had kissed, but neither one seemed to want to bring it up, in case the other hadn't felt the same thing.

Harry explained about his sojourn into Hogsmeade, the incident with Malfoy, which had Ginny in stitches, and his subsequent return to Hogwarts.

Then he looked at her appraisingly, "So how do you know about my Cloak?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him coyly. "A woman never reveals her secrets," she said lowly.

Harry couldn't help himself, he smiled back. Somehow they had ended up at the stairs to one of the smaller towers, it had a huge bank of windows that let the light shine in, creating a warm, bright place to sit and talk.

Harry found himself mesmerized by Ginny's voice and he seemed to have a perpetual smile on his face. At first they talked of inconsequential things and as they got more comfortable more personal.

Harry noticed how tired Ginny looked and there was a certain air of melancholy about her. Not very strong, but for one who had been experiencing it himself he could see it plainly.

"So how are you doing this year," Harry finally asked.

Ginny's eyes darted to his and in that brief moment he saw how much she was hurting, the anguish that filled her that she was trying so hard to hide. She opened her mouth to give her pat, "Fine" answer but she found it wouldn't come out.

Without conscious thought, Harry gently placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder and looked into her eyes, "You don't have to pretend with me," he said softly.

Ginny gave him a weak smile, but her eyes were beginning to tear up and before she could stop herself she began to cry. Harry gently pulled her to him hugging her into his chest, trying desperately to give solace to the distraught young witch.

When she had finally cried herself out, reduced to hiccuping occasionally, Harry asked, "Want to tell me about it?"

Ginny kept tucked into Harry's chest, hiding her face partly by pressing herself in and the curtain formed by her hair. Slowly she began to speak of the nightmares that she had and how sometimes the images wouldn't even leave during the day. How she felt so separate from everyone. Her year-mates, while cordial, kept their distance due to the events of her first year.

It was a haltingly told tale, with many pauses, punctuated by shudders and shivering. Finally Ginny seemed to have said it all, and she just stayed still in Harry's warm embrace.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Back in the common room Ron and Hermione were near frantic wondering what had happened to Harry. No one seemed to have seen him or had any idea where he was.

After he had left them at the Shrieking Shack, they had hurried back to the Castle hoping to be able to help Harry any way they could. Their one consolation was when they had seen Malfoy he looked extremely upset, not triumphant.

Hermione was trying to stay busy reading a book, but was having no success as she kept looking at the portrait hole whenever someone entered. Ron was even worse, he had started off trying to keep occupied with his chess set but had given up as it was proving inadequate to keeping occupied,

It seemed every few minutes they would look at each other, locking eyes, exchanging worried looks before going back to what they were doing, only to repeat it over and over.

Ron finally abandoned the chess board and made his way over to where Hermione sat. "Where can he be?" he asked worriedly.

"I wish I knew, Ron," Hermione answered, her face a mask of concern.

"We've been back for hours, even if he got caught he should be back here by now," Ron said.

"I know, I just can't think of what could have happened. If we ask any questions all we'll do is draw attention to the fact that he is missing.

As they spoke, the portrait hole opened and they looked that way hopefully, but their hopes were dashed as Lavender and Parvati came into view, chatting and giggling as they entered.

Ron had half risen, but he flopped back down, and let out a low groan, when he realized that it wasn't Harry.

He and Hermione exchanged looks again, and they returned to their vigil, waiting for Harry or any word of him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny stirred slightly in Harry's embrace, "This feels nice," she whispered, as she snuggled in closer.

"You won't get an argument from me," Harry replied.

Idly, Harry began to run a hand down through Ginny's hair, taken by it's soft silky texture. Doing so caused the release of Ginny's sweet fragrance that filled Harry's nostrils and he found that it made him smile.

Ginny couldn't believe how wonderful Harry's attention felt, not since she was a child and been comforted when she had been sick, had she felt so cared for and cherished.

They remained that way for a very long time, neither feeling the need to speak and it wasn't till the light coming through the window was giving way to the darkening of twilight that they moved.

Slowly Ginny sat up, and looked shyly at Harry, "Thank you," she said softly. "This has been the most wonderful afternoon I've had since coming to Hogwarts."

"Mine too," Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, with a sad smile.

"About what?" asked a confused Harry.

"Harry, sometimes I think you're as dense as my brother," Ginny said with a grin.

Harry looked shocked and tried to appear hurt, but Ginny wasn't buying it.

"Harry, you know Malfoy and the Slytherins will be watching you now. What will happen when we aren't seen together?" said Ginny, with a worried look.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and he got a shy look on his face, glancing sideways at Ginny, "Well, there's only one solution that I can see," he said, with a smirk.

Ginny looked confused, "What? Come on tell me, and why are you looking so smug?"

The answer is we'll just have to be seen together then," Harry told her, his smirk widening into a smile.

Ginny looked a little stunned, "You'd want to be seen with me?"

"Why wouldn't I," Harry asked, frowning.

Ginny blushed slightly, "Well, like I said, hardly anyone talks to me because of last year and then there's always my brothers to consider, well really only Ron, and maybe a little Percy, but I'm sure the Twins won't mind," Ginny rambled.

She saw Harry's lips twitching as he tried hard not to laugh. "I'm babbling, aren't I?" she asked sheepishly.

"Maybe just a little," Harry said with a laugh. Then he looked her in the eyes, "So that settles it then, right? We start hanging out and acting like boyfriend / girlfriend."

Ginny tried to judge Harry's emotions, as much as she wished it, she was convinced that Harry couldn't possibly have any real feelings for her.

"Right then Harry, operation girlfriend/boyfriend is now in effect," she said neutrally.

Harry gave a small sigh. Deep inside he had hoped that maybe Ginny still had some feelings for him, though Hermione had said that Ginny was over him. "Right, and why is it girlfriend/boyfriend and not boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "Does it really matter?" she asked.

"Not really," Harry replied with a grin.

"Okay, who do we tell if anyone?" Ginny asked.

"I guess we should tell Ron and Hermione," Harry replied, thoughtfully.

He saw Ginny's face darken, "I'm not sure about Ron, he really isn't that good a keeping secrets."

"But won't he over react if we don't tell him?" a confused Harry asked.

"Maybe, but won't that make it seem all that much more real? You know as well as I do that he has threatened any boy who so much as looks at me. If he suddenly is acting like it's okay, I don't think they'll buy it," Ginny said earnestly.

Harry slowly nodded his head. He knew she was right, Ron had made it categorically know more than once in the Great Hall, that he'd beat to a bloody pulp any one who got near his sister.

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"She would have Kneazles trying to keep it from Ron," Harry said, with a snicker.

Ginny giggled in response to Harry, "Yeah, you're right. She'd hate that he was mad at you and she could help patch it up." She looked at him appraisingly, "You ready for this, Potter? It's going to be harder on you than me."

Harry nodded, a determined look in his eye, "Yeah, Weasley, I'm ready," he said with a grin. Hesitantly he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and it was like he didn't want to hurt her or something. He was all stiff and formal.

"Harry, for this to work, you're going to have to relax," Ginny chided softly.

Harry looked at her and blushed, "Sorry," he said embarrassingly.

Taking a deep breath he tried again with little more success that before. Ginny looked at him exasperatedly, "Harry? What's wrong, just a little while ago everything was fine. What happened?" she asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment, "I guess, I wasn't thinking about it, I was just doing it."

"Then just do it now," Ginny said softly. "Don't think about it."

"Ginny, that's like saying don't look over there to someone. They almost always look," Harry said, frustrated a little.

Ginny nodded slowly, thinking hard about what Harry said. She looked him in the eyes, "What were you thinking about when you were holding me on the stairs?" she asked softly.

Harry blushed deeply, and prayed that Ginny didn't notice. While he had held her and was stroking her hair, all he could do was think about her and how wonderful it felt to be holding her. He got lost in the memory, smiling slightly as he recalled how it had felt as his fingers trailed through her long, fiery tresses.

"Harry? HARRY!" Ginny finally shouting to get his attention. She looked at him strangely. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Ginny. Well, not nothing, but it's not important. . . . really, I. . . . ah. . . . well, It's just not that important," he said in a near panic.

Ginny wasn't stupid by any means and she knew that something was up, now only if she could figure it out. Gently she stepped closer to Harry, and softly took hold of his shirt by slipping her fingers inside where it buttoned. "Harry, it will just be easier if you tell me now," she whispered.

Harry felt Ginny's presence as she stood so close to him. Her fragrant hair was just level with his face and he could smell her amazing aroma. His breath began to come shorter and shorter gasps.

"Ginny, please," Harry groaned. Images of the kiss they shared down by the One-Eyed Witch flashed through his brain, the memory of her warm body pressed into his made him start hyperventilating.

Ginny found she wasn't immune to Harry's proximity either, the warmth she felt, brought back the memory of how it had felt to be held in his arms. How wonderful, safe and secure it had made her feel. His aroma was having a similar effect on her, it was a woodsie, musky scent that seemed to inflame her senses.

She felt a strong compulsion to kiss Harry again, but she was afraid of driving him away, so she pushed herself off of him and turned her back. With eyes closed, she took several deep calming breaths. "Merlin," she thought, "How will I ever survive this."

Harry wasn't any better, Ginny's effect on him was no less devastating. He knew she had stepped away, because he felt the loss, but his heart was still racing and his head spinning. So enthralled was he that he failed to notice the effect he had on Ginny.

As Ginny got herself back under control, she knew she couldn't last indefinitely, it would tear her heart out. Shakily she said, "Harry, you know we don't need to do this for a long time, we could, you know, do it for a week or so and then have a big fight somewhere public, like the Great Hall or something."

Harry knew he had no right to ask Ginny to act as his girlfriend any longer than she was willing to, "Fine, whatever you think is best," he said softly, his eyes down as he felt his stomach drop.

Ginny slowly nodded, she had so hoped that Harry would say something to change what they were doing, but if all he wanted was one week, she would at least give him that.

Slowly Ginny turned back around and smiled bravely at Harry. She felt her eyes tear up slightly and she had to blink several times to clear them. With a heavy heart she stepped back towards Harry.

Harry saw Ginny stepping towards him, he had to take several deep breaths so he could force himself to keep himself under control. He reached out with his hand, taking hers and they slowly began the walk back down to the Great Hall for dinner.

As they neared the entrance hall, they stopped for a moment, they exchanged glances, neither bothering to notice how affected the other was. "Show time," Ginny said softly as she put a a huge smile on her face. If it was one thing she had learned from growing up with six brothers, it was how to act a part so they couldn't tell when they had gotten to her. That ability had served her well, hiding the pain she felt from her isolation because of the Chamber.

Harry felt something clench his heart. He wished it wasn't an act, it just seemed wrong somehow. With a brave face, he let Ginny lead him down the stairs into the Great Hall.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron and Hermione were sitting in their normal spots hoping that Harry would show up for dinner. If he didn't they had agreed to go to McGonagall and see if anyone knew where he was.

It was with great relief that Hermione spotted Harry coming down the aisle, and with a bit of surprise that he was with Ginny. She thought something seemed odd between them for a moment but then in an instant the look changed.

To Hermione the scene looked surreal, Ginny was looking adoringly at Harry who had a goofy grin on his face, and if that wasn't strange enough as they got to their seats directly across the table from her and Ron, Harry gave her a kiss before they sat down.

Hermione's eyes popped open, and she found herself speechless. Ron had finally noticed their arrival and he looked like he'd been struck by a Bludger.

Before he could say anything, the power of speech returned to Hermione and she hiss angrily, "Where have you been? You've had us worried to death."

Harry had prepared himself for the onslaught and he said calmly, "Hi Hermione, how was your trip to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny giggled as she looked at Harry, trying hard, but failing to suppress a grin. Hermione's mouth hung open for a minute but she recovered fairly quickly when Harry, using his eyes, indicated that Snape was watching closely.

Hermione understood and breathed a sigh of relief. Though she didn't know what had happened, she knew that she'd probably learn about it once they got back to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to explode. He had recovered and was now staring daggers at Harry who was fawning over Ginny. They exchanged quick touches, little hugs and small kisses, like they'd been going together for a long time.

Ron's eyes darted back and forth, his glare turning darker by the minute. "Listen Potter," he hissed through clenched teeth, "you wait till we get back to the dorm, I'll teach you to mess with my sister."

Harry was ready to make a retort but Ginny cut him off. "Listen Dear Brother, leave my boyfriend alone if you know what's good for you."

"Boyfriend!" was Ron's strangled reply. "Since when is Harry your boyfriend?"

"What's it to you, anyway. You and Hermione always leave him behind when you go to Hogsmeade, some loyal friends you two are," Ginny said hotly.

Harry felt his eyes bug out slightly, Ginny was certainly an excellent actress, just like she said she was. Trying to remain calm, he smile at Ginny and put his arm around her shoulders, "Ginny, dear, don't pay them any mind." Turning back to Ron and Hermione, he said, "We decided today, since we got caught by Snape that we weren't going to keep it a secret any longer."

Harry almost lost it, Ron was turning a shade of purple that would have made Uncle Vernon proud. He was just going to say something when Professor McGonagall came up to where Harry and Ginny were seated.

Her eyes scanned the table and a slight frown formed on her lips as she took in Ron's expression. "Careful Mr. Weasley, or I'll be forced to send you to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught."

Ron swallowed visibly and took a couple deep breaths, but shot Harry a look that said, "We're not done with this yet."

McGonagall had turned her attention to Harry and Ginny. "I would like a short word with you after dinner," she said, looking both of them in the eyes.

Harry and Ginny said simultaneously, "Yes Professor."

With one last appraising look, she turned and returned to the head table, glancing darkly at Snape as she did so.

Ginny leaned into Harry and whispered, "Looks like Snape went and talked to McGonagall."

Harry nodded and to cover their exchange he gave Ginny a quick kiss, but things sure didn't turn out like he expected. Like before when their lips touched the sensations were overwhelming and Harry heard Ginny give a low moan. For him, his head was spinning once again and he felt like he was going to pass out.

Dimly he heard, "Harry, are you all right?"

He and Ginny broke apart, locking eyes for a moment, both seeing the look of bewilderment in the others eyes.

Harry was snapped back to the present by Hermione's voice, "Harry?"

"What, Hermione?" he said irritably, seething underneath because she had interrupted him and Ginny.

Hermione just looked at him with a confused look. To her, Harry and Ginny were acting most peculiarly. She supposed that they could have hid a growing relationship up till now, but it just didn't seem in character for either one.

Of course she was just getting to know Ginny, and Godric knew Harry had periods when he seemed really moody and had gone off by himself, they could have been meeting clandestinely.

As dinner ended, Harry and Ginny rose, glancing at both the Slytherin table and Snape. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and several other of the Pure-Blood maniacs were watching them closely as was Snape.

Knowing they had a good audience, Harry snogged Ginny soundly, earning them several hoots and whistles from the students filing out of the hall. He looked at Hermione and said, "We'll see you back in the common room." Peeking at Malfoy as they headed for the side entrance where they saw McGonagall waiting for them. He had a most sour expression on his face as if someone had set a dungbomb off in his nose.

Leaning down and looking like he was whispering some endearment to Ginny, he asked, "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?"

"No," Ginny giggled, "but it couldn't have been better than the one on Snape's face. Harry if looks could kill, we'd both be dead right now."

Harry hugged Ginny to him, he loved to hear the laughter in her voice and he wished not for the first time that this wasn't all an act. With his arm around her shoulders, the casually walked up to McGonagall.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr, Potter, you and Miss Weasley will accompany me to my office so that we may have a discussion about events that transpired today," she said stoically.

"Certainly Professor," they both replied.

To keep up with the swiftly walking Professor, Harry and Ginny had to switch to holding hands. Harry was surprised how wonderful Ginny's hand felt in his, before when they had walked down from the tower he had been too absorbed in thinking to really notice.

Ginny felt her heart fluttering, just holding Harry's hand seemed like one of her dreams coming true. She shyly glanced at him and was surprised to find him looking at her, they exchanged smiles, Ginny feeling like she was walking on clouds.

Deep in the recesses of her mind, the little nagging voice kept telling her that it would all be over in a week and that it was all just an act. For now, Ginny pushed the voice deeper, if she only had a week, she was going to make the most of it.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the two young students sitting before her. She had a dilemma on her hands. First there was Snape coming to her this afternoon with some outlandish tale about Harry's head being in Hogsmeade and how he had found Harry with Ginny Weasley, who he called a trollop. (Something that just infuriated her).

The second part of her dilemma was she was fairly cognisant of the romantic attachments that took place, especially in her own house. That's not to say she knew of them all as soon as they happened, but if what she had been told and witnessed with her own eyes, it would be exceeding unlikely that she wouldn't have heard anything about Harry and Ginny.

Now Snape's personal animosity was well known among the staff and she wouldn't put anything past the cantankerous Potions Master when it came to Harry, but the second part was much harder to just shove aside.

"Would either of you like to explain what happened this afternoon?" she asked pointedly, staring from one to the other.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, "What would you like to know?" Ginny asked in return.

"Professor Snape told me he caught you two in a rather compromising position, by the One-Eyed Witch," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Saying you looked, how did he put it, "as rumpled as a bed in a bawdy house after a long weekend."

Ginny frowned, looking quite perplexed, "Excuse me Professor, I'm not familiar with that expression, could you explain it to me?"

Harry thought McGonagall was going to have some type of fit, her eyes bugged out and she blushed quite Weasley like, sputtering and stammering for a moment. "Well, that's not really important. What I'd like to know is if you two were there having a liaison there this afternoon and if so how long were you there before Professor Snape interrupted?"

Ginny smiled boldly, "If by liaison you mean were we snogging, then yes ma'am we were. As for how long, well it was plenty long enough, I don't know about you Professor, but I don't time that kind of thing."

Harry was in awe of how Ginny could just sit there and tell about snogging as if it were nothing, and implying that they had been there quite a while.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny shrewdly, "Well Miss Weasley, was it long enough that you could say with a fair amount of certainty, that Mr. Potter could not have been in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, definitely ma'am. I'm sure I kept Harry occupied long before Professor Snape found us," Ginny said, boldly.

"Well from his description of the state he found you in, that certainly seems to be the case. He stated that you were half undressed, if he is to be believed."

"Nonsense Professor, a few unbuttoned buttons is not half undressed," Ginny said derisively.

The Professor looked sternly at Harry, "Well Mr. Potter, don't you think that you're a little young to be groping young ladies in the halls?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, who smiled encouragingly at him, "Where would you suggest I grope them then," he asked cheekily.

Ginny squeezed his hand, and he chanced another look, which earned him a smile from her.

"Really, Mr. Potter, I had hoped better from you, and you too, Miss Weasley, I find both of your behaviours severely lacking in decorum. I suggest you two carefully consider your actions from now on. Though you do come from a rather, shall we say, boisterous family Miss Weasley, I had hoped as the first female representative of your family in generations, that you would have behaved in a more lady-like manner," McGonagall said, disapprovingly.

Ginny just shrugged and looked at the Professor, "Unfortunately growing up with so may brothers seems to have prevented that," she stated off-handedly.

Professor McGonagall sighed, looking at her two charges. "While there is no evidence supporting Professor Snape's claim against you Harry, please be aware that I believe he will be looking for any opportunity to catch you at any wrong doing and there is little I can do to protect you." she said sadly. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Harry replied, "Though I really don't see any difference in how he treats me now."

The Professor just looked at him, she had no reason to disagree.

"Is that all, Professor?" Ginny asked, "Because if there is nothing else, Harry and I would like to get back to what we were going to do before we got waylaid."

"And what may that be?" the Professor asked.

Ginny smiled coyly, "Oh really Professor, do you really need to ask?"

Minerva McGonagall rolled her eyes, Ginny Weasley was keeping one of the Weasley traditions alive, giving her grey hair. "Dismissed," she said, with a sigh.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny exited McGonagall's office and Ginny led them away from the Gryffindor common room, it wouldn't do to appear back their too soon if they were going to try and keep their cover story valid.

They ended up in an unused classroom on the fifth floor. Once inside, and after they'd closed the door, Ginny's façade disappeared. She suddenly looked very tired and quite sad.

Harry felt his heart go out to her, to him, she was willing to compromise her reputation just to save him from getting into trouble with Snape.

There was a long bench along the outside wall and they sat down. Harry pulled the tired Ginny into his side and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We should stay here at least an hour," Ginny said tiredly.

"How do you know these things?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Ginny smiled, but again, it was a very tired smile, "Girl talk."

"What?"

"Come on Harry, didn't you ever wonder what the girls discuss when they get together in the girls room between classes or in the dorms at night. It's amazing the information you can pick up if you just listen," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Don't the guys do the same things?" she asked.

"Not really Ginny, especially the bathroom thing, it's like an unwritten rule, no eye contact, no speaking unless you're washing your hands and ready to leave. Then it's just a friendly comment, really nothing that anyone would get anythhing out of," Harry explained.

Ginny laughed again and Harry found he loved that sound. It reached in and wrapped around his heart, lifting it up and making him feel better. He looked at Ginny who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Hey, if you want to take a nap, go ahead, I don't mind," he said softly.

Ginny smiled at him sleepily, "You're such a nice boyfriend," she murmured.

Harry wrapped his arm around her letting his robes cover her as much as they could. He felt her snuggle a little tighter into his side and within moments she had drifted off to sleep.

Harry looked closely at her face, and now that it was relaxed in peaceful repose, she looked so vulnerable and he had the same urge to protect her that he had when he had found her in the Chamber of Secrets.

Very gently, he reached over and moved a stray bunch of her hair that had fallen down across her face. Tenderly he tucked it back up, behind her ear so he could see her face again.

There was just something about her that tugged at his heart. It just wasn't a desire to protect her, though he knew he wanted to do that too. It was something more, something he couldn't quite put a name to, it was something that filled a hole in him that seemed miles wide.

Harry let her sleep until they had just enough time to get back to the common room before curfew. He gently shook Ginny to wake her and he watched mesmerized as her eyes fluttered open.

She smiled dreamily at him, "Umm, I like waking up and seeing you," she mumbled.

"Ginny," Harry whispered. "We really should be going," he said, gently stroking her hair like he had that afternoon.

Ginny slowly sat up and stretched, "I haven't had such a restful nap in ages," she said lowly with a smile. Though to Harry the smile seemed tinged with sadness and he wondered if he couldn't help her more than he had.

They slowly made their way back to the common room, entering just at curfew. Hermione was giving Harry the eye and fortunately to Harry, he didn't see Ron anywhere about.

Keeping his arm around Ginny, he led her to the bottom of the stairs to the girls dorms. Because she had been sleeping, her hair was a bit messed up and her face was a little puffy. In the dim light of the common room it looked like thay had been involved in some pretty serious snogging.

Aware that he was being watch, Harry kissed Ginny goodnight, once again experiencing the wonderful electrifying feeling that he had experienced earlier. Ginny reacted like she had too, but she was still almost asleep on her feet. Harry vowed to ask her about that, because it didn't seem like she should have been that tired.

**XX HP + GW XX**

For the next couple of days their routine remained the same, acting all lovey-dovey at meals and then disappearing in the evening, remaining out of sight of watchful eyes.

The time they spent together was some of the best times either had ever had at school. They talked about almost anything and everything, sharing laughter, and stories and sometimes just sitting quietly, neither feeling the urge to talk, just enjoying the company of the other.

Usually as it got later Ginny would tire and Harry would pull her into his side to offer his shoulder as a pillow, so that she could get some obviously much needed rest.

Harry had yet to work up the courage to ask Ginny why she was so tired, something seemed to nag at him because it seemed so familiar, but as he sat and watched her sleeping, all thought seemed to fly away as he took in her angelic form.

It seemed by Wednesday that the pointing and hushed whispers that had seemed to be following them began to die down and Harry and Ginny didn't feel that they were under the microscope any more.

To keep up appearances they arrange to be "found" sneaking out of broom closets or other known places of rendezvous, and of course to keep the charade going they sometimes ended up snogging for brief periods so they looked suitably snogged.

It was during these times that Harry and Ginny had their toughest ordeals. Though neither would admit it to the other, the kisses they shared were earth shattering and extremely overwhelming.

They kept up a steady stream of talk, each telling the other that is was only an act and that it would all be over by Friday evening at dinner in the Great Hall when they planned to have a spectacular fight to "break up".

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was later in the week when Hermione began to get suspicious. The supposedly happy couple seemed to be becoming more and more morose when they weren't together.

Hermione found herself on her own in watching them, Ron having become so angry that he couldn't stand to be in the same room as the "Happy" couple. She knew that Ron was deathly afraid of angering Ginny but he and Harry did have a couple of heated exchanges of words in the common room during the day when Ginny was at class. Luckily it hadn't escalated beyond that and Hermione hoped that it wouldn't.

It was late Friday afternoon when she found Harry alone, sitting in front of the fireplace, staring moodily into the flames. Though he had seemed rather distant that whole week, Hermione decided that maybe it was a good time to see if she couldn't find out what was going on.

She approached him quietly, "Harry? May I sit down and talk to you?" she asked lowly.

Harry's eyes flickered at her and then went back to staring into the flames, a sure sign to Hermione that he was deeply troubled about something and he was trying hard to think it though.

"Yeah, sure Hermione," he replied.

"What's wrong Harry, and don't try to deny it, I know you too well," she said.

Harry sighed and looked up at her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Hermione," he said morosely.

"Why don't you try me?" she said, encouragingly.

Harry looked at her for a few moments, trying to decide if taking her into his confidence was worth the verbal lambasting that he was sure he would get. Looking around and seeing that there were only a couple of first years over at the work tables, Harry slowly began to explain what he and Ginny were doing the entire week.

He cringed several times when he saw the look on Hermione's face, but he was grateful that she didn't interrupt. He told her everything from the moment he returned to Hogwarts up to the time he was sitting there staring into the fire.

Harry waited in the silence following his finishing his story, waiting for Hermione to blow up at him, after several moments he chanced a look in her direction.

Instead of the angry Hermione he expected, he saw a sad thoughtful one, "Harry what were you thinking?" she asked.

"Me? I didn't get a chance to think at all, Ginny just kind of took over as I exited the passage," Harry said defensively.

"Yes Harry, but afterwards. It takes two of you to pull off this charade. Didn't you even consider Ginny's feelings in all this?"

"Hermione, it was her idea! I just went along with it," he said morosely. "The thing is Hermione, I think I really fancy her. When I'm with her it's like nothing else, but to her it's all an act, she said so."

"Harry, do you really believe that?" Hermione said sympathetically.

"It's what she said, why would she lie?" Harry asked dejectedly. "You yourself said she was over me."

"Harry, that's not quite true, she's over the crush she had on the Boy-Who-Lived. Now she has feelings for the boy who saved her from the Chamber. The one who risked his life to save hers. Can't you see the difference?"

"I don't know, Hermione. What if I'm right and she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Harry said insecurely.

"Talk to her Harry. That's what you need to do, just find her and talk to her."

Harry looked up at the clock, "Well she should be back soon, her last class is just ending."

"Will you talk to her, tell her how you feel?" Hermione pressed.

With a big sigh, Harry said, "I'll think about it, okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can be so frigging stubborn, Harry."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny made her way slowly back toward the common room after her last class. She was feeling almost as bad as after she had come out of the Chamber of Secrets. Tonight was the night of the big break up and Ginny couldn't have wanted anything less.

This past week with Harry had been simply amazing, she couldn't remember feeling so wonderful as when she was with him. It wasn't just the snogging, though that was really amazing too, she was going to miss his gentle touch, his caring words, his soft shoulder and the warm, safe and secure feeling she felt when he held her.

She wished it didn't have to end, but all along Harry had said it was all an act so he must not feel the same way as she did. It was with a heavy heart that she gave the password to the Fat Lady. "Atrum Vicis" she said sadly. She gave a rueful chuckle, Dark times, it certainly seemed that way to her.

Ginny slipped in quietly, and noticed Harry in a subdued conversation with Hermione. Not wishing to intrude or hurry their planned ending along, she made her way silently to the stairs to the girls dorms so she could put her book bag away.

She sat down in front of her dressing table and slowly began to brush her hair, she wanted to look her best for the final act. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered the feeling of Harry softly stroking his fingers through her hair. How wonderful and calming it felt, she was going to miss that too.

"How did I get myself into this mess," she said to the mirror.

"It's usually bad choices, Dear" the Mirror replied.

She sat there as long as she could, till it was time to go down and meet Harry. She briefly thought of not going, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't change how she felt about Harry and how Harry felt about her.

Ginny stared into the mirror and she put on that happy face, the one she had come to hate so much because it was a lie and she didn't see a way out.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hermione had left Harry by himself after imploring him to just talk to Ginny. He was so engrossed in thought he didn't hear Ginny come up to him. He looked up and saw her smiling, so happy.

"Ready to get this over," she said brightly, though inside she was dying.

Harry just nodded, and putting on the false face he had been wearing all week, he stood up and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. They made their way out of the portrait hole and began the journey down to the Great Hall.

With every flight of steps each felt their stomachs tighten and their depression increase. By the time they had reached the second floor, Harry thought his chest would solidify, it hurt so much.

Ginny felt like she was descending into the Chamber again, but this time there would be no saviour, no last minute reprieve.

As they made their way to the first floor, Harry was sure that his feet weighed two stone apiece. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ginny, not wanting to look into her eyes before they broke up, he didn't think he could stand it.

Ginny was having trouble breathing, she really wished that it was all some nightmare like she had been experiencing since the Chamber, only this last week had she been nightmare free, sleeping cuddled against Harry while the pretended to be off snogging.

As they descended the last staircase, Ginny felt tears start to leak from her eyes and she chided herself for being so weak.

Harry though he was going to pass out as they started down the last staircase, he was sure his heart was going to break into a million pieces and he was sure he had never felt so miserable in his whole life. He didn't want to look at Ginny now because she would see the tears in his eyes.

In step, their feet hit the floor of the hallway. So engrossed were they in their own misery that neither noticed how emotional wrecked the other looked.

Ginny was having problems swallowing, her throat seemed to be squeezing shut, ten more steps and they would be in the Great Hall, ten more steps till her world fell apart.

Harry looked at the looming door, and he didn't know if he'd be able to make it that far, ten small steps and it would all be over, ten small steps and he would lose the thing that meant the most to him.

Their left feet swung forward, nine steps to go, nine steps till the pain would end, one way or another.

Right foot, eight simple steps, eight steps till the worst day of their lives would be over.

Seven steps, six steps, Ginny felt herself start to tremble, she felt like she was walking to her own death.

Five steps, Harry was sure that he had stopped breathing, his chest hurt so much.

Four steps, Ginny was silently crying, she wanted to be anywhere but where she was.

Three steps, Harry could barely see the doorway, his eyes were so filled with tears. To him he was trapped in one of his nightmares.

Two steps, Ginny was close to panicking, she didn't want to go through that door, she was sure nothing good lay beyond it.

One step to go, one more step and it would all be over, one simple step.

Without planning, both Harry and Ginny came to a stop. Harry was dimly aware of Ginny next to him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, he didn't want her to see the state he was in.

Ginny felt Harry's arm on her shoulders, she was sure it would be the last time, and she silently cursed. She closed her eyes and squeezed them tight, wishing with all her might that it didn't have to end.

Harry was staring straight ahead, he knew he should be moving forward so that he cold give Ginny the release she wanted but he found he couldn't lift his foot. Swallowing several times, trying to ease his dry throat, he tried to force himself to move.

Both Harry and Ginny stood still, each thinking hard, each not wanting to end the wonderful relationship that they had. Harry squeezed his hand tight, making a decision.

Ginny stood still, she had wanted to be with Harry ever since he had carried her out of the Chamber and now that she had that, she found herself loath to give it up.

As one Ginny and Harry spun towards the other :

"Ginny / Harry," they said together, "I can't do this."

Ginny blinked, hardly believing her eyes.

Harry had to wipe his hand across his eyes, so clouded they had become.

"What did you say?" they both said.

Slowly they took in the other, the tears running down their cheeks, their ragged breathing. Their eyes locking on the others and slowly smiles crept onto their faces as they came to understand that neither one wanted what they had to come to an end.

"Ginny," Harry whispered huskily, his throat constricted by his emotions. He slowly reached out with his hand and gently stroked it down the side of her face.

"Harry," Ginny replied, a small smile of hope blossoming on her face.

"Is this what you want?" Harry said, gesturing toward the Great Hall.

Ginny shook her head, "Do you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, I thought . . . "

Ginny gave a little laugh, "I thought . . . ."

Harry slowly pulled Ginny to him.

Ginny let Harry draw her in, not resisting as he wrapped his arms around her, one entwining in her hair, the other on her back.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

Their lips came together for a soft kiss, and both felt a release inside of them, all the pent up feelings breaking free, easing the pain they had been feeling.

As they broke apart, they smiled and hugged tightly.

"You hungry?" Harry asked.

"No, you?" Ginny replied.

"No. Want to take a walk?"

"I'd love to Harry."

Inside a smug Hermione watched the couple standing in the doorway, a smile creeping onto her face. Ron happened to glance at her. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, bewildered.

"Nothing, Ron. Go back to you dinner."

Ron shrugged and turned back to his plate, thinking "Girls, can they get anymore weird?"

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: I'm not sure this came out like I wanted. I'll leave it to you to let me know what you think. Sometimes these things just take on a life of there own. And just like in real life, a reticent child can be quite perplexing and you wonder where you went wrong.**


	30. HBP: Interrupting Ginny and Dean

Harry Loves Ginny

Half-Blood Prince: Interrupting Ginny and Dean

"_**Oi!"**_

_**Ginny and Dean broke apart and looked around.**_

"_**What?" asked Ginny.**_

"_**I don't want to find my sister snogging people in public!  
**_

"_**This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in," said Ginny.**_

_**Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return, as the newborn monster inside of him was roaring for Dean's instant dismissal from the team.**_

"_**Er . . . .c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room . . ."**_

"_**You go!" said Ginny, "I want a word with my dear brother!"**_

_**Dean **started to leave but hung just down the corridor, watching the scene play out before him._

"_**Right" said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "lets get this straight once and for all. It's none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron –"**_

"_**Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister is a –"**_

"_**A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A what exactly?"**_

"_**He doesn't mean anything, Ginny –" Harry said automatically, though the monster was roaring it's approval of Ron's words.**_

"_**Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because he's never snogged in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Aunt Muriel –"**_

"_**Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.**_

"_**No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself, "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the check every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"**_

_**Ron had pulled out his wand too: Harry stepped swiftly between them.**_

"_**You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms out stretched. "Just because I don't do it in public –!"**_

_**Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.**_

"_**Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you?" Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?**_

"_**You –"**_

_**A streak of orange light flew under Harry's arm and missed Ginny by inches: Harry pushed Ron against the wall.**_

"_**Don't be stupid –"**_

"_**Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Victor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve year old!"**_

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a slag, like you are!" Ron shouted angrily.

Ginny's eyes widened in fury and seeing red she quickly brought her wand up and shot a spell at Ron.

Harry couldn't believe his ears at what Ron had just called Ginny, feeling an anger rise in him he couldn't explain, Harry roughly shoved Ron back the way they had come, forcing him completely back out through the tapestry covering the secret passage.

Ginny watched in horror as Harry and Ron twisted before her eyes and Harry shoved Ron out through the tapestry, right before her spell struck Harry in the back.

Ron never saw the end result, frowning madly at the tapestry, he stalked off up the corridor, willing to go the long way around to avoid Harry and Ginny.

To Ginny it was like some bizarre slow motion nightmare, as she watched her spell meant in anger for her brother strike the one she had feelings for since she was a little girl.

"Harry!" she shouted, as she ran up to his fallen body.

Dean came trotting up but stopped several feet short, "Come on, Ginny, leave him, he'll be okay."

Ginny was staring at the back of Harry's Quidditch uniform and the blossoming spot of dark red that was soaking through at an alarming pace.

"Dean! Quick, run and get help, I've hurt Harry bad," Ginny cried in fright.

With a look of disgust, and a shake of his head, Dean said, "Yeah whatever," as his view of Harry was poor due to the distance and the low light.

Ginny looked at him in shock, how could she have ever liked someone who was acting so callous about a severely injured person. She knew that Dean was jealous of Harry, because he claimed that Harry fancied her, but Ginny wouldn't hear of it, not believing one word.

"Dean, get help now!" she snarled.

Taken aback by the vehemence in Ginny's voice, he started away hesitantly. I will," he said darkly, "but either come with me or we're through."

Ginny turned towards Dean, "Get the Fuck out of my sight, but you damn better send help or so help me, Godric Gryffindor himself wouldn't be able to save your sorry ass!" she screamed.

With one last look of contempt, Dean turned and walked hurriedly away.

Ginny turned back to Harry and taking her cloak off she placed it under Harry's head to cushion his face from the hard stone floor. She then quickly removed her jersey and folding it quickly into a compress she applied pressure to the spot where the blood was centred.

Over and over in her mind she kept repeating, "he's got to be okay, he's got to be okay, he's got to be. . . ."

Ginny realized she was crying heavily, so heavily she was having a hard time seeing clearly and she tried desperately to stem the tide so she could see to take care of Harry.

As she slowly got herself under control, she was happy to see that her efforts with the pressure seemed to be working.

To Ginny it seemed to take ages and ages till she heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall and suddenly the tapestry was thrust aside and Professor McGonagall was standing before her.

"Please help me," Ginny cried softly, as she looked beseechingly up at her Head-of-House.

Minerva McGonagall quickly assessed the situation and knew there wasn't any time at the moment for explanations, Harry needed to get to the Hospital Wing in a hurry, there would be time later to find out what had transpired.

"Miss Weasley, if I lift Harry, can you keep the pressure on his wound?"

Ginny nodded vigorously, to emotionally worked up to speak.

Minerva quickly cast a feather light charm on Harry and scooped him up in her arms, trying to keep his back upward so that Ginny could keep the pressure on his wound.

Because they were moving quickly and it was very difficult to keep even pressure on the wound, Harry started to bleed a bit more profusely.

To Ginny it seemed that Harry had bled more that a person possibly could and still survive, and she worried that she had somehow killed the boy of her dreams.

After an eternity, they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Minerva calling out for Madam Pomfrey even before she had Harry deposited on the closest bed.

The matron was quickly at Ginny's side, "Please keep the pressure on him till I can get his robes cut back, "she said to the distraught young Gryffindor.

Ginny nodded dully, barely comprehending her words, bur fortunately her body did what was asked of it. She was staring at Harry's back and the gaping wound that showed around the edges of her jersey that was now soaked in Harry's blood.

Madam Pomfrey move quickly and efficiently, deftly sealing up Harry's back and began to give him several potions, Ginny recognized the Blood Replenishing Potion, a Pain Potion and there was one she didn't know.

"What potion is that?" she asked softly, staring at the small vial of the swirling aqua liquid.

"It's to rebuild the muscle that he lost in his back," Poppy said softly.

The matron then took a good look at Ginny and recognized the symptoms of shock that she was experiencing. Gently taking Ginny by the arm, she steered her into the nearby chair.

Ginny's eyes remained inexorably on Harry, a look of pain and guilt on her face. She mechanically took the potion that Madam Pomfrey handed her, all the while watching the slow rise and fall of Harry's torso, showing her that he was at least still breathing.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered huskily, her tears threatening to fall again.

Professor McGonagall came over to her, and crouching down to look into Ginny's face she asked gently, "Miss Weasley, can you tell me what happened?"

Ginny blinked several times before her eyes flitted over to the Professor's, "I. . . It's all my fault," Ginny confessed, hesitantly.

"We'll worry about fault later, please just try and tell me the events as they took place," McGonagall prompted.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she replayed the whole event over in her mind, seeing how she had let her anger get the better of her once again to the detriment of Harry.

Slowly, haltingly, Ginny told the story of Ron and Harry stumbling across her and Dean in the secret passage, where the had stopped to snog. Ginny lowly cursed herself for giving in to Dean. He had been pressuring her for sometime to start taking their relationship to the next level, and though she was unsure, she figured she's try kissing him to see if it made her feel any better about their going together.

The Professor and Poppy listened quietly as Ginny told each and every detail that she could remember, from Aunt Murial, to Pigwidgeon, to Ron's calling her a slag and her subsequent losing control and casting the spell that had struck Harry.

By the time she was done, tears were once more streaming down her face and she hid in her hands trying to cover the shame she was feeling.

Poppy cast a cleaning charm on her, had her change into hospital pyjamas, climb into the bed next to Harry's and gave her a Dreamless Sleeping potion.

Ginny took it passively as she watch Harry's still form, still resting face down so that his injured back was exposed. She drifted off to sleep looking at Harry's serene face, that was turned towards her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron made his way back to the common room, still seething at all that Ginny had said. He was also angry with Harry for his reaction at the very end, he couldn't believe the ferocity with which Harry had shoved him through the tapestry.

Hermione's was sitting by the fire, reading her potions textbook, "Probably for some fun reading," Ron said to himself, with a derisive snort.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know, and right now I don't care," Ron said testily.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, quite concerned.

"Ginny and Dean, that's what happened," he spat.

Hermione patiently worked the whole story from Ron, though it was tilted from Ron's perspective.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked when he was done.

"Probably still out shagging Dean," Ron said hatefully.

"Dean came back alone, five minutes before you did, and he didn't look happy," Hermione said worriedly.

"Well Harry better not be messing around with her, or maybe he is. I guess Dean wasn't enough, so she probably snagged Harry in his place."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing from Ron. Not only was he insulting his sister, but he was bashing Harry too. "What's got into you?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Harry took her side, Hermione," he attacked me.

"All he did was shove you away, trying to stop a major confrontation from happening," Hermione said in Harry's defence.

"You weren't there Hermione, so don't go and try telling me what happened," Ron said hotly. He then stood abruptly, "I'm going to bed," he declared, before he stalked off towards the dorms.

Hermione hadn't been alone for more than a couple of minutes when the portrait hole opened admitting Professor McGonagall.

"There you are Miss Granger, I need to speak to you about Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley," the elderly witch said.

McGonagall told her the story as related to her by Ginny and Hermione was sure that version was much closer to the truth than Ron's had been.

"Please let the other prefects know what has happened, the whereabouts of Miss Weasley and Mr Potter and have them keep an eye on Mr. Weasley and Mr Thomas. We've had enough excitement for one night."

**XX HP + GW XX**

Something awoke Ginny with a start. She laid still listening carefully for a moment and then she heard a subtle movement beside her. The events of the evening came flooding back to her and she realized that the noise was coming from the direction of Harry's bed.

She heard him move again and then moan softly. "Damn! Where is Pomfrey when you need her," Ginny cursed silently, as she heard Harry's struggling.

Ginny couldn't stand it, and when Pomfrey didn't appear she got up and went over to Harry's bed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she whispered.

"Ginny?" Harry said groggily in surprise.

"Yes Harry, it's me," she answered, "now what's wrong?"

"Pain, my back," he groaned out, as he thrashed about slowly on the bed.

Ginny glanced at the stand next to Harry's bed and she saw a rack with several vials of potions, grabbing the one labelled Pain Potion, she uncorked it and helped Harry take it.

"Thank you Ginny, you're an angel," he said sleepily as his pain ebbed and he drifted back off to sleep.

"Some Angel I am," she berated herself, "I'm the reason he's even here."

Ginny sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and looked at his face once more. Once again she was taken with how peaceful he looked now that he was no longer in any pain.

She gently brushed the fringe out of his eyes and she smiled wanly, "I'm so sorry," she whispered again to the unconscious Harry. She took his hand in hers and she felt how cold it was. Without thinking she brought it up to her lips and placed a tender kiss on the back.

Though the light was rather dim, she swore she could see a smile appear on Harry's lips.

Ginny didn't know how much time had passed when she re-awoke. The sun was just starting to peek through the windows to the east and the school seemed very quiet in the coming dawn.

Ginny almost jumped out of her skin when Madam Pomfrey spoke right beside her, "Well, how's he doing, Miss Weasley?" the matron asked with a grin.

"He awoke a little while ago, I'm not quite sure when, it was still dark out. Anyway he was in pain and I didn't see you anywhere so I helped him take a Pain Potion. Is that Okay?" she said in a whispered rush.

"You did the right thing, I'm glad you were here to help," the matron said, thankfully. "He really shouldn't have woken up then, but, well, Mr. Potter has always been a rather difficult patient."

In-spite of how bad she felt, Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure, Harry can be extremely stubborn when he sets his mind to it."

"Humm, you'll get no argument from me on that fact, Miss Weasley," the matron said with a smile.

"You should really get back into your own bed, Miss Weasley," the matron added, still smiling at the petite redhead.

"Do I have to?" Ginny asked plaintively.

Madam Pomfrey, gave Ginny a intense look. "Well you may remain where you are as long as you rest and don't over do anything," she said.

"I'll be quiet, I promise," Ginny said fervently.

The matron nodded and then went and got a hospital dressing gown for her. "Put this on, please," the matron insisted.

Ginny complied immediately, not wanting to do anything that would upset Pomfrey, causing her to order Ginny back to bed. Once Ginny had sat back down and taken Harry's hand again, the matron came over to her with a blanket and tucked it around Ginny waist and covering her legs,

"We can't have you getting a chill now, can we," Poppy said with a smile. "Now if you need anything or if he awakens, call me immediately, okay?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a wink. Before going back into her office, leaving the two Gryffindor's alone.

Ginny kept looking at Harry and the longer she did, the guiltier she felt. Finally she needed to vent and it didn't matter that Harry was unconscious, in fact, to Ginny it was preferable.

"Harry, I want to tell you how very, very sorry for what I did to you," she began whispering. "My Mum is always telling me my temper is going to get me into trouble, and now you're suffering because I lost it against Ron."

Ginny sighed, "Of all the people I wish I could have hexed, Harry, you weren't even on the list. On top of it I feel ashamed that you of all people caught me with Dean snogging in that bloody corridor. Godric, I wanted the floor to open and swallow me whole."

"See, the thing is, I don't even have any strong feelings for Dean. I really started going out with him to annoy Ron. I had considered Seamus, cause I know that would have been worse as far as Ron was concerned, but even I'm not barmy enough to go out with that lothario."

Ginny paused to stare at the quiet form of Harry laying before her. Taking comfort that Harry was unconscious, she decided to vent her feelings, hoping that would take a lot of the pressure off of her.

Taking a deep breath, she began again, "Harry, I want to tell you some things, and hopefully one day I'll be able to tell you when you're actually conscious but hey, this is a start."

She gave a little laugh, "Harry James Potter, I fancy you, no wait, Harry, I'm in love with you. I know, I know, I can hear you now, "You're just Ron's little sister" but since the day I met you Harry, you've had my heart in the palm of your hands without even knowing it."

Ginny smiled in reflection as she remembered that First of September when her world had changed. "I'll admit up till then I was smitten by The-Boy-Who-Lived. I bet almost every girl my age was, still are for that matter. But when I meet you and before I even knew who you were, you had captured my heart."

"Yeah, yeah, I was ten, shows what you know about love and all that, especially here in the magical world. You were this, shy, polite, and though I'm sure you'll disagree, gorgeous boy. Your green eyes delved into my soul and took hold of my heart, so strong and so deep, I wanted to be with you forever."

Ginny sighed, leaned over and brushed her fingers through his fringe, "When the Twins came back and told me who that wonderful boy was, I thought they must have been taking the mickey out on me, because they knew how much I wanted to meet my childhood hero."

Ginny looked thoughtful, "It was right then that I knew things had changed and they'd never be the same again. Oh, I still wanted to meet you, as I'm sure one or more of my brothers must have told to you numerous times, but what they didn't know was I wanted to meet the boy, Harry, that had come up to us for help in getting onto the platform."

If anyone could have seen Ginny's face, they would have been taken by how sad she became, "Then came my disastrous first year, Harry. I was so taken with you but Ron just kept referring to me as his little sister, or back then I should say, baby sister. I thought you'd never like me, and I hate to admit it, I was seduced by the silver tongue of Tom Riddle, who at first told me everything I wanted to hear."

Ginny's voice had dropped to a low whisper, "By the time I figured out what was really happening, it was too late. If you hadn't come save me, I wouldn't be here now."

She gave a low sobbing laugh, "The thing that is so ironic is it was then that you became a real hero to me, Harry. Not a hero of fairytales and kid's stories, but a real live hero, the one who had save my life. A real damsel in distress who needed saving, from not one but two monsters. . . . and you did Harry, not like in the stories but for real. When I woke up and saw you bloodied and dirty, clutching your arm and holding the Basilisk Fang you had used to destroy Tom, with the bloody sword of Gryffindor laying nearby, . . . Harry I can't begin to tell you how much that meant to me."

"Yeah, I know you'd probably done that for anybody, but you didn't, you did it for me. You did it, not one of my brothers, not a teacher, no one else but you. I knew right then that we were meant to be together."

Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek as she continued, "You may not believe it Harry, but I've grown up in the Magical World, and you don't save someone's life like that and not form some type of bond with that person, so even though you don't know, I'm sure of it. I just hope you realize it some time soon."

"I had so hoped and prayed that you'd invite me to the Yule Ball the year you were entered into that damn tournament, and I still kick myself to this day because I didn't wait long enough and accepted Neville's invitation."

Ginny sighed and gave a small laugh, "Well you can't change the past, and I wouldn't want to, even if I had access to a Time-Turner like Hermione did."

Ginny became quiet for a moment, "Then there was last year, Harry, and I had such hopes that you were finally beginning to see me for myself, you know, Ginny, instead of Ron's sister. When you relented and allowed me to accompany you to the Ministry, I thought we were getting somewhere."

Ginny found herself unable to contain the tears that came to her eyes, "And then, Harry, then came the terrible ordeal that you had to suffer through, the loss of Sirius. How it broke my heart to see you suffer so. I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms and shield you from the hurt."

Ginny sniffled and looked up at the ceiling, "But I knew that you'd never accept that. You can be such a prat at times. Not allowing anyone get close enough to break through that stone façade you've erected to keep us all at arms length. Sometimes I think you are such an insufferable git, but then you'll do something so pure and noble that you capture my heart all over again."

"Now you're involve in learning how to destroy Tom once and for all. Yeah I know, but I'm not going to tell you how I know. Just know that I do, and I'd do anything in my power to help you. You and I know first hand the depth of his evil black soul, we've both been touched by it and though it has marked us, it has also joined us together."

Ginny took another deep breath and smiled a thin smile, "I know you're starting to get there Harry, I've seen it in your eyes, it's one of the things that keeps me going, keeps me hopeful that one day soon we'll actually be together like I know we will be."

She than gave a low chuckle, "Could you please hurry it up, I'm getting tired of waiting, not that I won't keep waiting but it is getting kind of repetitive. Waiting for you, Harry. Though tiresome, I'll keep doing it as long as it takes. I just hope I'll be young enough to appreciate it when you do."

Ginny leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Cause when you do Harry, I'm going to really make it worth your while." She then gave him a kiss on his brow."

"That brings us up till now, Harry. If you don't wake up before I get discharged, you'll just have to wait for some other opportunity," she said lovingly.

Ginny sighed and looked at his still form, something seemed subtly different, but she couldn't tell what. She was about to sit back again when she heard, "What if I don't want to wait?"

"Harry?" said a stunned Ginny.

"Who else did you expect?" he asked softly.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, worriedly.

"If I tell you, will you get me some Pain Potion?" Harry asked.

Ginny sprung up, "Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey, Harry needs a Pain Potion!" she cried out.

The matron came scurrying over with the necessary vial and after she had administered it she left the two patients alone again.

Ginny momentarily thought that was a little strange but Harry took her attention away for such thoughts and back to them.

"All right Harry, you've had your potion, now how long have you been listening?" Ginny asked again.

Harry hesitated, "Are you going to hit me?" he asked playfully.

"I just may," Ginny replied, though she didn't really mean it.

"Well a little before you said something about your Mum telling you your temper was going to get you into trouble," Harry said, his voice full of laughter.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, "You heard the whole bloody thing?" she asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you say something?" a mortified Ginny said.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Harry said, a lot more seriously.

Ginny felt her heart catch in her throat, "Why is that?" she asked softly.

"I liked what I was hearing and didn't want you to stop. I was afraid you'd change your mind," Harry replied just as lowly. "That and the warm feeling I was getting from you holding my hand and the way you tenderly ran your fingers through my hair, Godric, Ginny. I'm human ya know, I didn't want that to stop. I didn't want you to go back being so distant from me anymore. I wanted to believe everything you were saying would never change." Harry then swallowed hard, "I was afraid it was all a dream, and I didn't want to wake up and find out it wasn't true."

Ginny was speechless, she had never expected Harry to be as eloquent about his feelings as he just had been, always hearing from Hermione how closed and unemotional he was and not to expect much in that way.

"Ginny?" Harry finally asked.

"What Harry?" she replied.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked questioningly.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but then stopped, "I think I've said plenty, Harry. What about you, what do you have to say to me?"

"Ginny, I think I've loved you since I found you in the Chamber and saved you from Tom. I let your brother dictate my actions towards you and for that I am truly sorry," he said remorsefully.

"Then as my life became more and more consumed by knowing I have to fight Riddle, I thought maybe it was best if I didn't get that close to you, that I'd just cause you pain. I didn't want to burden you with my task and my fate, I thought you deserved so much better."

"Harry, you are a prat at times," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I know, you said so," Harry replied.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I did."

"Now I know that is a foo'ls dream, Ginny. You have already taken part of that burden on yourself, you have proven over and over you are more than equal to the task, more than willing to help in anyway that you are able, you are so much more than I deserve."

"What, you don't think you deserve someone who will love you unconditionally, will help you with the terrible job you have ahead of you. Who also knows what it feels like to stare that ruddy bastard in the face and spit in his eye, even if it's the last thing you or I do?"

Harry couldn't hold in his chuckle, "Well I kind of thought that, but I think you've convinced me otherwise."

"I should hope so," Ginny said fervently.

They were silent for a few moments, both wondering what was going to happen next. It was Harry who broke the silence, "Ginny, will you go out with me?"

"Is that what you truly want, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Actually I want to marry you, settle down, have some kids and grow old together, but I figured we need to start somewhere."

Ginny was stunned, and for a moment just stared at Harry.

"So what do you say, Ginny? Want to start the whole process rolling?" Harry said with laughter in his voice.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she started to laugh too, "Why not, Harry. At least I'll know things will never be dull and boring."

"And just for the record, I get to name our first born and the first girl, if they aren't the same child, got it?" she added cheekily.

"It's a deal," Harry replied.

"Good, now there is only one thing left to do," Ginny said smugly.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Harry asked.

Ginny leaned over close to Harry, "We need to kiss to seal the deal." She then leaned the rest of the way in till their lips came together and though the angle wasn't ideal, both felt the kiss course through them, setting their blood afire.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry," Ginny breathed as the kiss ended. "Now that's what I call a kiss."

"Me too, Ginny, me too."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A special thanks to wizmage for suggesting this point in the books for a Harry Loves Ginny – Ginny Loves Harry scenario. As soon as he said it the basics of this sprang into my mind. Okay, since he wrote it, we didn't actually speak, but you get the drift.**

**I know many will complain about the ending, but so be it. I felt like having a little fun with it for a change.**

**As with all my works, Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	31. GoF: After the Talk with Sirius

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Goblet of Fire: Talking With Sirius**

"_**So . . . so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Harry. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"**_

"_**I don't know," Sirius said slowly. "I just don't know . . . Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in the goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking that the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."**_

"_**Looks like a really good plan from where I'm sitting," said Harry grinning bleakly. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."**_

"_**Right . . . . these dragons." said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell. . . . dragons are strong and too powerful magically to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon . . . ."**_

"_**Yeah, I know. I just saw," said Harry.**_

"_**But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is a way, and a simple spell's all you need. Just . . . ."**_

_**But Harry held up a hand to silence him, his heart suddenly pounding as though it would burst. He could hear foot steps coming down the spiral staircase behind him.**_

"_**Go!" he hissed at Sirius. "Go! There's someone coming!"**_

_**Harry scrambled to his feet, hiding the fire. . . . if someone saw Sirius' face within the walls of Hogwarts, they would raise an almighty uproar. . . . The Ministry would get dragged in. . . . he, Harry would be questioned about Sirius' whereabouts. . . .**_

_**Harry heard a tiny pop! In the fire behind him and he knew Sirius was gone. He watched the bottom of the spiral staircase. Who had decided to go for a stroll at one in the morning, and stopped Sirius from telling him how to get past a dragon?**_

It was Ginny Weasley, she was wrapped in her dressing gown and had cute bunny slippers on her feet. She was glancing back over her shoulder, like she was wondering if anyone had heard her sneaking down stairs.

"Ginny, what are you doing up at this hour?" Harry asked.

Ginny jumped when Harry spoke, "Blimey, Harry, why not scare a girl half to death?" she said clutching at her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but what are you doing at this time of the morning?" Harry repeated.

Ginny blushed sheepishly, "Ah, well, I couldn't sleep and I was going to sneak down to the kitchens and get a snack." Then with a small smile she added, "Want to come with me?"

Harry found himself smiling in spite of the irritation he felt for being interrupted while talking to Sirius, "Yeah, now that you say it, that sounds like a good idea."

Harry thought quickly, "Wait right here, I'll be right back," he said with a grin.

Harry hurried up to his dorm, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map and rushed back down to the waiting Ginny.

He found her warming herself in front of the fire and she gave him a questioning look as he came over to her. "What have you got there?" she asked, nodding at his cloak.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Our guarantee so we won't get caught." He then motioned her over to him, "I hope you don't mind if we get a little close," he said as he held the cloak up.

He stood very close behind Ginny and swung the cloak up and over the both of them. Ginny was facing toward the big mirror that hung in the common room and Harry felt her stiffen in shock as their reflection disappeared from view.

Ginny spun around, facing him, her face still wide in surprise,"Harry, you have an Invisibility Cloak."

Harry couldn't help but smile back at her widely, "Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"Oh, Harry, the pranks we could pull," she said wistfully.

Harry was starting to consider that when he became aware of just how close he was standing to Ginny. He could feel the heat of her body and smell the wonderful, amazing fragrance coming from her hair and he felt his chest tightening up.

"Ah. . . yeah," he said breathlessly.

If Ginny noticed that he was feeling a little weird, she didn't comment on it, she just smiled and said, "Aren't we going to the kitchens?"

Harry snapped back to reality, concentrating hard on remaining calm, "Yeah, let's go," he said, but to him his voice sounded a little strange.

"One second," he said as they got to the portrait hole and he took out the Marauder's Map. Tapping it with his wand and saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he smiled as he watched Ginny's face take on an awe-struck look as the map revealed itself to their eyes.

Ginny looked at him, smiling widely, "Okay, you've got some explaining to do," she said merrily.

"Later, right now let's get down to the kitchens," Harry said as he gently urged Ginny through the portrait hole.

With the map they were easily able to skirt around Filch and his cat, Mrs. Morris who seemed to be wandering the halls looking for wayward students.

They were making their way down a corridor on the third floor when Ginny began to giggle softly. She was holding the map at the moment and Harry whispered, "What is so funny?"

Ginny, whose face was crinkled with her mostly silent laughter, pointed at the map and when Harry looked, he saw two dots in a nearby broom closet labelled George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet. "Let's surprise them," Ginny whispered.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Since we're invisible, lets bang on the door really, really hard and scare them," Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

Harry just nodded and they silently made their way over to the door to the broom closet. He held up three fingers and looked questioningly at Ginny. She nodded in understanding and as Harry nodded his head, once, twice and on the third time both he and Ginny began to pound wildly on the door.

They were rewarded with the sound of someone kicking a bucket, a small very feminine shriek and the sounds of two people struggling and banging into a lot of things, raising a loud din within the confines of the closet.

Harry and Ginny quickly moved several feet to the side and stood very still. Within moments the door opened quickly and two very irate heads poked out, looking around wildly.

Both were quite dishevelled and Alicia still had several buttons of her blouse unbuttoned, George wasn't much better, his shirt half untucked.

"What the hell was that?" Alicia asked hotly.

George was glancing up and down the corridor wildly, trying to see if he could spot any movement. Sneaking out, leading Alicia by one hand, he had his wand pulled and he stealthy made his way towards the only doorway close enough to hide anyone who could have been pounding on the door.

Both he and Alicia had predatory looks on their faces, Alicia having pulled her wand too. They sprang in front of the doorway, wands at the ready, but they looked very surprised when they found no one.

George rattled the doorknob, checking to see if it was unlocked, finding it secured, he looked at Alicia and shrugged. They both took one last look around before heading sneakily back towards Gryffindor Tower.

The whole time Harry and Ginny had their hands over their mouths, almost passing out from trying hard not to laugh. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down the hall in the opposite direction from George and Alicia.

Once around the corner, they allowed themselves to laugh, Ginny clinging tightly to Harry's arm as she laughed heartily. As their laughter died down, Harry found he liked the feeling of Ginny holding onto his arm. They kept glancing at each other, smiles on their faces as they made their way the remaining distance to the kitchen.

Ginny tickled the Pear and they entered the kitchen, and even though it was now close to two in the morning, quite a few house-elves were scurrying around.

"May we's be of help?" a small elf asked after they had entered.

"Yes, may we have some hot chocolate and snacks?" Ginny asked politely.

With a large toothy grin, the elf bobbed in a short bow and hurried off.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to a small table against the wall near a huge fireplace. They were still smiling at one another, in the afterglow of pranking George and Alicia.

"That was fun," Ginny said, looking at Harry, her face glowing brightly.

"Yeah it was," Harry agreed.

They only had to wait a few short moments before several elves appeared carrying a couple of trays with the hot chocolate and several plates of assorted pastries and pies.

Harry was surprised when Ginny grabbed the only piece of treacle tart and his mouth dropped open. Ginny laughed and placed it before him, "I know, it's you favourite."

Harry looked up into her eyes, which he found looking at him in merriment, and he had to smile back at her, such was the feeling he got from staring into her deep chocolate coloured eyes.

Ginny chose a couple of chocolate éclairs and they began to eat.

"May I ask what you were doing down in the common room?" Ginny asked lightly, her eyes looking into his questioningly.

Harry was about to say nothing, when he realized that would be unfair of him to lie to her. He came to the conclusion that he had two options, tell her it was none of her business or tell her the truth.

He noticed the change in Ginny's look, the smile fading into a more concerned look.

"Before I answer that, can I ask you a question first?" Harry said softly, trying hard to read Ginny's face.

"Okay, ask away," Ginny said after a moment.

"Why are you asking?" he asked. When he saw her slight frown, he added, "Is it idle curiosity or is there more to it than that?"

Harry was pleased when the frown disappeared, "Well, it's not idle curiosity, Harry," she said softly, watching his face very closely. "It's more of a, well, friendly concern."

Harry looked very thoughtful as he contemplated her answer.

"Harry, I want you to know that I believe you when you say you didn't enter your name in the bloody goblet," she said seriously.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said softly, "I guess you're the only Weasley that thinks so," he said sadly.

"No, that isn't correct, Harry," Ginny replied.

When Harry looked up at her, his eyes clouding with anger, she added, "I know for a fact the Twins don't think you entered yourself either."

Harry felt the anger leave him immediately and he felt bad for feeling angry with her.

"Though I'm sure you were thinking more of my prat of a brother named Ronald Bilius," she said with a wry grin.

Harry couldn't help himself and he snorted in laughter. He looked at Ginny and smiled, "You got that one right."

Ginny gave him a smile and a small giggle, "So, how about that answer?"

Harry cocked his head slightly, seeing Ginny as if for the first time. He hadn't ever really spent a lot of time, well probably never, alone with her. He found her funny, witty and a pleasure to be with.

She seemed to notice his scrutiny and she couldn't help but blush. Though she did keep a smile on her face and she glanced at him shyly out of the corner of her eye.

"I was talking to my godfather, seeking help with the first task, and well about a lot of other things," he said ruefully.

"Was he able to help?" she asked concerned.

Harry smiled wanly, "I heard you coming and I wasn't sure who it was and well, since he's . . . ."

"A wanted criminal," Ginny finished for him.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "How. . . ."

Ginny gave a little laugh, "Ron sometimes can't keep his mouth shut and well, I've been eavesdropping on my brothers for ages, being the youngest, information is as good as Galleons, you could say."

Harry couldn't help but grin at her, "You know, you're pretty amazing," he said complimenting her.

Ginny gave a nod in acknowledgement of his praise. "Glad you noticed," she said softly.

"I'm beginning to notice a lot about you," he replied.

Ginny couldn't help herself and blushed again, silently cursing herself for not being able to control herself from showing her emotions so readily.

Harry noticed her discomfort, "Don't be embarrassed, Ginny," he said sincerely.

When she couldn't meet his eyes and blushed some more, Harry said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Harry," Ginny beseeched him, "it's not your fault I blush at the drop of a hat. Now back to the question, was he able to help?"

"No, since we weren't sure who it was, he broke the connection," Harry said lowly, knowing that Ginny was going to feel bad because of it.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny said forlornly.

"Don't blame yourself, it could have been anyone and besides he could have waited to see if he'd been discovered," Harry said trying to ease her guilt.

"Still, it was me," Ginny said sadly. "Now what will you do?"

"Keep researching, he said there was a simple spell that would work, all I need to do is figure out what it is," Harry said, simply.

"I'll help, since I'm at least partially responsible," she added when she saw Harry about to protest.

Harry smiled at her, her offer filled him with a warm wonderful feeling and he couldn't help feeling comforted by her offer.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said softly, "that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome Harry," Ginny replied demurely.

Harry and Ginny began to talk about much of what he had learned from Sirius. He wasn't sure why he had started to tell her everything but he found that having someone know about his fears and concerns was very comforting. That along with the fact that Ginny treated everything totally different than Hermione and Ron had.

She wasn't the bossy, know-it-all, fix everything immediately type like Hermione and she certainly wasn't anything like Ron, she listened intently, commenting calmly and very astutely and he found he liked her support.

The longer they talked the more information they exchanged, Harry slowly getting Ginny to admit to the struggles she still had with the occasional nightmare concerning her experiences from her first year and the Chamber of Secrets.

He also told her of his nightmares concerning Voldemort and the night his parents died.

Quite unaware, they drank several mugs of Chocolate, the elves just kept them refilled, so it was with a shock that they looked at the clock and saw it was now past four-thirty.

They exchanged laughs and they departed the kitchens making their way back up to Gryffindor Tower, and it seemed to Harry that Ginny stayed much closer to him under the cloak that she had on the way down.

They ran into no one on the return trip and they made it back quickly. Once inside the common room, Harry removed the cloak and they stood there facing one another, neither seeming eager to return to their dorms.

"Want to sit by the fire for a while?" Harry asked hopefully, his heart beating wildly in his throat.

"I'd love to," Ginny replied, just as excited as Harry was.

They sat down, Ginny sidling up closely to Harry. Harry glanced over at her and their eyes met. They smiled shyly at one another and for a while they just sat quietly, staring into the fire.

Harry felt Ginny give a small shiver, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a little chilly," Ginny replied.

Harry grabbed a blanket that was folded up and draped over the arm of the couch they were sitting on. As he snapped it open his arm went up over Ginny's shoulders so that he could cover her completely.

In doing so, Ginny tucked into Harry's side. They smiled at one another, neither saying anything, both just accepting what happened and they both wondered what would happen next.

Harry just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

Ginny was surprised by what was happening, but was in no way adverse to it. She snuggled into Harry's side and laid her head on his shoulder, that with the blanket now covering them she was feeling quite comfortable. The chill she had been feeling now banished by the wonderful warmth of Harry''s body next to hers.

Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling, having Ginny tucked into his side was just about the most wonderful thing he had ever felt in his life. She was warm, soft and oh so bloody good smelling. The fragrance of her hair, with her head resting on his shoulder, filling his senses with an overwhelming bouquet of flowers, berries and something that was uniquely Ginny.

Harry found himself, leaning his cheek against the top of Ginny's head, luxuriating in the feeling of her silky hair against his cheek.

Harry closed his eyes in an effort to control the emotions that were flooding over him. "Merlin, Ginny," he whispered, not even aware he had spoken out loud.

Ginny was feeling emotions just as powerful as Harry was. The feeling of his warm body next to hers was driving her to distraction, that on top of the safe, secure feeling she got with his arm wrapped around her.

She breathed in his wonderful aroma, and sighed contently. With her eyes closed she had images of Harry rescuing her from the Chamber and she remembered how heroic she had thought he was. She had so hoped that the next year they would become closer and while it seemed that they were less nervous when in each others presence they hadn't really become closer friends.

Now here she was, with Harry's arm around her, sitting cuddled together in front of the fire in the common room. If she tried really hard she could convince herself that she and Harry were a couple and her dreams had come true.

Though the longer they sat there, the more reality forced it's way into her mind and before she could contain it she felt a tear slowly slide down her cheek. Then another followed and before she knew it she was crying softly.

She tried to rise, not wanting Harry to see her like she was, not wanting to explain what she was feeling, because she knew that she'd never be able to lie to him, as much as she might want to. He had been so open and truthful with her, she thought it would have been the ultimate insult not to reciprocate.

Harry felt Ginny's breathing change and he knew she was now sobbing quietly, as she tried to rise, he restrained her, not letting her run away.

"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

Ginny shook her head, trying to deny anything was wrong, but it was a fools hope as her emotional distress was plainly evident. Realizing that Harry was not about to let her go, she curled into him, burying her face into his chest and let herself cry till she couldn't any more.

Harry felt Ginny's raged sobs and he held her tenderly, rubbing her back and whispering soft comforting words into her ear, letting her cry herself out.

Finally when she felt drained by her ordeal, she let herself relax into his embrace, "I'm sorry," she whispered huskily, her voice choked with her emotions.

"For what?" Harry asked, perplexed by her apology.

"For not being strong enough," Ginny said, dishearteningly.

"Ginny, you are the strongest person I know," Harry said truthfully.

Ginny had a hard time believing him, but as she laid with her head tucked into his chest, he began to explain why he thought so. He spoke to her of how strong she had to have been to fight off Tom Riddle for as long as she had. How he knew she stood up to her brothers and took nothing from them, not letting them put her down or exclude her from the things that they did.

She could prank as well as the Twins, she was more loyal than her prat of a brother, she had more moxie and nerve that Bill and Charlie though they were a curse breaker and a Dragon Handler. To Harry, she was all that and more.

Ginny couldn't believe the things Harry was saying, she had to admit that each and every one was the truth but she still couldn't believe that it was her that he was describing.

"Do you really think that?" she asked huskily.

"Yes, Ginny. I really do," he said as he lifted her face to him by placing a couple of fingers under her chin.

Ginny's eyes locked on Harry's and they stared into each others for what seemed an eternity. Both felt something growing inside, a swelling, warm, loving feeling in their hearts and with out realizing it they both leaned towards one another.

Slowly their lips came into contact, into a soft tender kiss. Ginny felt herself melt into Harry's embrace and she felt like she had come home.

Harry couldn't believe the feelings he was experiencing, Ginny's lips on his felt so extraordinarily wonderful he thought he could produce the world's best Patronus.

The kiss ended as gently as it had begun, and Ginny tucked herself tightly into Harry's embrace.

"Ginny," Harry said tenderly.

"Harry, please just hold me for now," Ginny pleaded softly.

"Okay, Ginny," Harry said as he tightened his grip on her slightly, snuggling into her body as she was cuddled into his chest. He gently kissed her on top of her head and rubbed his cheek along the top of her head, into her hair.

Ginny felt her heart swelling, she had never felt anything like she was at this moment. She felt loved and cherished, as if she was the centre of Harry's world, as if she and he were the only ones in the whole worldat that moment.

They sat cuddled silently on the couch till the light of the coming dawn began to filter through the windows.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said softly, smiling up at him.

"Any time, Ginny," Harry said tenderly.

"Where does this leave us, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Wherever you want us to be," Harry replied. "I know where I want us to be but I don't know if I want you to have to put up with all the crap that goes with being near me."

"Don't you think you should let me decide that?" Ginny asked. "Can it really be all that different from the way almost every one treated me my second year?"

Harry looked very pensive for a moment, "I guess not really." He then looked at her and smiled, "In that case, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I'd love to, Harry," she said smiling at him.

Harry smiled at her and drew her to him, gently kissing her again, both relishing the wonderful loving sensation they were feeling. They were just separating when they heard a harsh yell from behind them, Oi! Potter, get your hands off my sister!"

Harry and Ginny looked up and saw an incensed Ron stalking across the common room.

His eyes widened and he became even more inflamed when he saw the way they were dressed. "Just what they bloody hell is going on here?" he screamed at the couple sitting before him.

By now there was a small crowd beginning to gather, drawn by Ron's raised voice. Ginny and Harry stood and faced Ron, Ginny beginning to anger just as much as her brother.

"What, just because you're a bloody berk, you think everyone has to be?" Ginny said hotly.

As mad as Harry was, he really didn't want to get into it with Ron, now or ever as he thought about it, he'd rather concentrate on the Weasley that meant more to him than anyone else ever had.

"What'd you do, come down here and throw yourself at him?" sneered Ron.

Ginny's eyes widened as she felt her anger rise to a new level, if she was boiling over before, she felt positively volcanic as she reacted to Ron's insult.

Quick as lightening, her wand appeared in her hand and it was aimed directly at her insufferable brother.

Then Ron looked at Harry, "And you, what'd you do, decide to shag my sister to get back at me?"

It took everything for Harry not to hex Ron at that moment. "You are without a doubt the most despicable person I know, and that includes Malfoy," Harry said derisively.

Ginny was starting to cast her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex, when Harry grabbed her arm, stopping her in mid curse. "Don't bother Ginny, he's not worth it," he said disdainfully.

Ginny took a huge breath, looking from Harry to Ron and back. She saw Harry's calm demeanour and she let her anger go, knowing that Harry was correct. Ron wasn't worth the effort to be upset with, he was behaving like a spoiled prat.

Ginny nodded at Harry and stepped towards his open arms, "Thanks, Harry," she said softly, "You're right, he's not worth the effort."

Just then a spell missed them by inches, Harry spun, pulling Ginny around so her back was no longer towards Ron, who had cast the spell.

Harry was casting a Protego, as Ron was preparing to cast another spell, but before he could get it cast, they heard "Petrificus Totalus" from the direction of the portrait hole. All eyes turned in that direction and Harry and Ginny were surprised to see their Head-of-House, Professor McGonagall standing there with her wand out.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, are you both okay?" she asked solicitously.

"We're fine Professor," Ginny said. "Luckily he missed."

The Professor looked around at the assembled students, "I suggest you all find something else to do," she said sternly. Quickly the audience that had gathered all hurried to leave, taking heed of her advice.

When they were alone, McGonagall said, "Would someone like to explain what transpired before my arrival?"

Ginny spoke right up, "Harry and I were sitting her on the couch talking and my, for lack of a better word, brother came down and saw us, well you could say he disproved of our being together."

"I see, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said, "Did either of you provoke Mr Weasley?"

"I may have responded none to kindly but he made several nasty insinuations that hurt very much. While I admit that I was going to curse him, Harry stopped me and we were going to leave when he fired a curse at us that just missed," Ginny continued.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, you corroborated what I witnessed, I'll handle it from here. Why don't you and Mr. Potter get changed and head down to breakfast," the Professor said genially, "while I take care of your brother."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry and Ginny went and got changed quickly and met back in the common room. Even though they weren't gone long, by the time they returned Ron and the Professor were gone.

Harry looked slightly sad, though not his fault, he couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if Ron had only believed him.

Ginny seemed to sense his melancholy, "You can't be responsible for everything that happens around you," Ginny explained patiently.

Harry hugged her tight to his side, "I'm certainly glad that I have you on my side," he whispered as he leaned over to her and gave her a kiss.

"You're lucky to have me," Ginny said cheekily.

Harry couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing too, even though not much had changed since his name had been spit out by the Goblet, he certainly felt much better and he even thought that with Ginny by his side, that maybe he'd survive the damn tournament after all.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Here's another spot that I feel that was a perfect spot for Harry and Ginny to come together. Some my feel that this happens a little fast all I can say in defence is that they are two very lonely and feel a kinship, that and they will naturally gravitate towards one another and cling to the one that makes them feel whole.**

**As always please review, I love hearing from you.**


	32. GoF: The Hogsmeade Talk With Sirius

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Goblet of Fire: The Hogsmeade Talk With Sirius**

_**They left the castle at noon the next day to find a weak silver sun shining down upon the ground. The weather was milder that it had been all year, and by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade, all three of them had taken off their cloaks and thrown them over their shoulders. The food Sirius had told them to bring was in Harry's bag; they had sneaked a dozen chicken legs, a loaf of bread, and a flagon of pumpkin juice from the lunch table.**_

_**They went into Gladrags Wizardwear to buy a present for Dobby, where they had fun selecting the most lurid socks they could find, including a pair patterned with flashing gold and silver stars, and another that screamed loudly when they became too smelly. Then at half past one, they made their way up High Street, past Dervish and Banges, and out toward the edge of town.**_

_**Harry had never been in this direction before. The winding lane was leading them out into the wild countryside around Hogsmeade. The cottages were fewer here, and their gardens larger; they were walking toward the foot of the mountain in whose shadow Hogsmeade lay.**_

Just as they were reaching the end of the lane where they would turn toward the place they were to meet Sirius they heard behind them, "Where are you three going?"

They spun around and found Ginny behind them, standing about fifteen feet away. Ron shouted, "Get lost Ginny, where we are going is none of your business!"

Harry saw Ginny flinch at Ron's rebuke, a hurt look in her eyes. She had been hanging around a little bit more recently and Harry kind of liked having her around, though he wasn't sure if she should be included in their trip to see Sirius.

While he had been thinking, Ron and Ginny had several exchanges, escalating things between them. Harry could see how red Ron's face, neck and ears were becoming, never a good sign. He stepped forward in Ginny's direction, drawing both Ginny's and Ron's attention.

"Hey Ginny, If you wouldn't mind, I'd like for you to go back. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he asked, hoping to diffuse a rapidly deteriorating situation.

Ginny looked from him to Ron and back, and with a curt nod of her head, she turned back, after giving Ron one more defiant look.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he really didn't want a confrontation right at the moment, they needed to get to their rendezvous with Sirius.

_**They then turned a corner and saw a stile at the end of the lane. Waiting for them, it's front paws on the topmost bar, was a very large, shaggy black dog, which was carrying some newspapers in its mouth and looking very familiar. . . .**_

"_**Hello, Sirius," said Harry when they had reached him.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HP + GW ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**He handed Harry the empty napkin and the flask and went to pat Buckbeak good-bye. "I'll walk to the edge of the village with you," said Sirius, "see if I can scrounge another paper."**_

_**He transformed into the great black dog before they left the cave, **and headed _back towards the village.

They were working their way across the boulder strewn area when suddenly Padfood pulled up short and sniffed the air. He bumped Harry with his head and stared into his eyes. Harry got the impression that he wanted Harry to stop too, but when he pointed at Ron and Hermione who were ahead of them, he shook his head.

"Hey you two, I'll catch up with you in a minute, down at the stile," he called out.

Ron and Hermione gave him a questioning look, but after a moment Hermione called back to him, "Okay, Harry, just don't be too long."

Harry nodded and waited patiently with Padfoot, till they were out of sight. "What is it?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius gave him a funny smiling look that only a dog could pull off and then went bounding away, up the hillside and behind a huge boulder.

Harry started after him and as he came close to the spot Sirius had disappeared, he smelled a familiar fragrance, causing him to smile and shake his head. It was then he heard a girlish squeal and a bark from Sirius.

Harry rounded the boulder and found Sirius, standing in front of a very startled Ginny Weasley. "Hi, Ginny," Harry said nonchalantly, "fancy meeting you here."

Ginny looked at Harry with pleading eyes, knowing she'd been caught spying on the trio.

As soon as Harry arrived, Padfoot wagged his tail and sat down, looking from Harry to Ginny and back.

"Do you know this dog?" Ginny asked, relaxing now that Harry had arrived and the dog seemed much friendlier.

With a wry grin, Harry said, "Yeah, Ginny, meet Padfoot, Padfoot, this is Ginny, Ron's sister."

Ginny gave Harry a strange look, surprised that he had said Ron's sister, instead of little sister. Then it sunk in about the name he had given as the dog's. Looking very shrewdly at Padfoot, she said, "So which one of the Marauder's are you?"

Harry almost had a fit, and stood there looking at Ginny in shock. Then even more unbelievable, Padfoot transformed back into Sirius, who bowed slightly and said, "Sirius Black, at your service."

"You're Harry's godfather, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Guilty as charged," Sirius said with a grin, "and that's the only thing I'm guilty of."

"So I gathered when you said that you were sent to Azkaban without a trial," Ginny said offhandedly, then realizing what she said, she got a pained look on her face.

Sirius looked at a shocked Harry and began to laugh, "Just how much did you hear?" he asked her genially.

Ginny looked at Harry sheepishly, "Ah, well, . . . like the whole thing," she said apologetically.

Sirius broke out laughing again, though it sounded like he hadn't really laughed for a long time. "Ah, Harry," he said conspiratorially, with a grin "she's a keeper if I ever saw one."

Sirius laughed again, even harder because of the looks on their faces, "All right you two, we need to be heading back, Ron and Hermione will be beginning to worry."

"Yeah, Sirius, you're right, let's go Ginny," said Harry, as he began to step back around the boulder.

"Just a minute, Harry. I'd like a quick word with Miss Weasley, if she's agreeable?" Sirius said, looking at her, pleading silently with his eyes.

Ginny noticed the sincerity and desire to speak to her, "That's fine with me, Harry. We'll be right along in a moment."

Harry looked from her to Sirius, wondering what he wanted to speak to Ginny about. Well she had said yes and Sirius had indicated he wished to speak to Ginny alone so with a shrug, Harry stepped around the boulder.

He tried to stay close enough to hear what was being said, after all Ginny had spied on them, but he couldn't hear anything other than a low murmur.

**XX HP + GW XX**

"Ginny, can I call you Ginny?" Sirius said, quickly.

"Yeah that's fine. What do you want?" she asked.

"Ginny, we don't have a lot of time here, so I want to ask you a question and I'd like it if you'd answer it truthfully, even if you don't want to," Sirius said, earnestly.

Ginny looked at him intently, though looking rather haggard, their was an intensity about him that was almost palatable. "I'll try," she said softly.

"Do you love him?" Sirius asked.

Ginny's eyes widened, not expecting that question. Her mind was working furiously and she hesitated.

"Please Ginny, it's important, or I wouldn't ask."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny nodded, "Yes I do," she said determinedly.

"I could tell," Sirius said with a smile.

"A lot of good it does me, he doesn't even know I'm alive," Ginny said sadly.

Sirius chuckled, "I beg to differ, he definitely knows you're alive and even if he doesn't want to admit it to himself yet, he loves you too."

Ginny looked at Sirius like he had gone completely around the bend. "I don't believe it," she said intently.

"I saw the way he looked at you, Ginny. When he came around that corner, his eyes caught sight of you and they filled with love and pride," Sirius said. "In many ways you two are like James and Lily, but I'm not sure who's James and who's Lily at the moment. Doesn't matter really. He then looked Ginny in the eyes, "In fact all it would take is a little encouragement on your part and I think you'd be surprised at the outcome."

"You must be completely barmy," Ginny said to him.

"I saw the way he looked at your brother when he was shouting at you, trust me, Harry is on your side and is ready for the kind of relationship that you can offer him. Don't sell him short. He has a lot on his mind and the weight of the world on his shoulders, he needs you Ginny."

"I still say you're barmy," Ginny said, but this time with a lot more humour in her voice.

Sirius chuckled again, "Well that isn't important. What I'd like you to do Ginny is keep an eye on Harry. I know you'll do that anyway, but what I'd really like is if you'd keep me updated on him."

Ginny looked at him and frowned, "You want me to be your spy?"

"Well, in a word, yes," Sirius said, "We both know that he tends to try and downplay anything about himself. He'd do just about anything to never have to go to the hospital wing again."

Ginny laughed lowly, "That I'm sure of," she said with awry smile.

"All I ask is to pass on the things you notice while you're around him. I'm not asking you to stalk him, like James use to do with Lily. Just send an owl now and then, address it to Snuffles and it will make its way to me."

"Okay Sirius, I'll do it," Ginny said finally.

"Thanks Ginny, now we'd better get going, Harry's sure to be dying to know what we've been talking about," Sirius said with a smile.

"If he presses, do you want me to tell him about you asking for me to watch him?" Ginny asked.

"That's up to you Ginny. Whatever you feel is right," he said, right before he transformed back into Padfoot.

Ginny nodded and by then they were coming around to where Harry was waiting. Ginny could tell he was frustrated, so it was evident that he didn't overhear what she and Sirius had been talking about.

Sirius ran ahead, right by Harry and began to scamper down the path, almost as if he was purposely letting Harry and her walk together on the way back.

Ginny was surprised when Harry grinned at her, "So what deep dark secrets did Sirius want to discuss with you?" he asked.

Ginny eyed him appraisingly, "Ooooh, he wanted to know all about you, Harry," she said sarcastically, knowing that one of the three ways to tell a lie was to tell the truth in a manner that wouldn't be believed.

Harry chuckled, "If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

Ginny found she was actually having a normal conversation with Harry, no stuttering, no stammering, and no blushing embarrassingly.

"You should know better than ask a woman to reveal a confidence," Ginny said, her grin matching Harry's.

Instead of getting a smart remark back from Harry, she noticed his eyes quickly run down and up her body, and it was he who was blushing. Ginny was gobsmacked, could Sirius have been right, was Harry really noticing her in "that way"?

Harry swallowed a couple of times, and he looked up into Ginny's eyes, he had just opened his mouth to speak when they were interrupted, "Oi, What in Godric's name are you doing here, Ginny!" Ron yelled.

Ginny was just about to retort angrily back at him when she was cut off by Harry, "Stuff it, Ron! Leave her alone and don't let me catch you trying to corner her later, got it?" Harry said lowly, but with an intensity that made Ginny blanch.

In that moment, she knew that Sirius had been right, about her, about Harry and about everything that was between them and it left her feeling a bit light-headed. Her foot caught and she stumbled, and would have fallen if Harry hadn't been there and reached out grabbing her arm steadying her.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm. . .I'm fine," she said softly.

She saw Harry look at her in a way she had never seen before, there was something in his eyes that spoke to her, communicating at a visceral level. She realized that Harry must of felt it too, because she saw his look change as he was staring into her eyes.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermione, " and where did Ginny come from?"

Ginny saw Harry's eyes light up in merriment, and grinning at her, he turned and said to Hermione, "Hogwarts, of course."

Ginny heard a strangled squeak of surprise that she assumed came from Hermione, because she had not taken her eyes off of Harry. She also heard Ron sputtering angrily, mumbling things that would have made their Mum explode in rage, but she barely heard as she took in Harry.

It was then that things took a turn for the worse, Ron came storming over towards her and Harry. Padfoot gave a warning bark and Harry turned just in time to see Ron coming at Ginny, his eyes ablaze with his anger. Just before he reached her, his hand out stretched to grab her arm, Harry had his wand out in an instant and cast a _Protego_ between him and his sister.

Ron was so close he rebounded off the shield and fell over, falling hard to the ground. "Harry! What in Godric's name. . . " he began.

"Don't ever try that again, Ron. That's no way to treat a friend of mine," Harry said menacingly.

Ginny noticed that Padfoot now stood between her and Ron as well. She glanced at Hermione, who was standing at the stile, looking quite shocked by what had just happened.

"Ron," she said softly, "perhaps it would be better if we walked back by ourselves."

Ron glanced at Harry, who though didn't have his wand pointed directly at him, was holding it in a ready position in case he needed it again, and Padfoot certainly didn't look as friendly as he had before.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea, Hermione," Ron said, rising slowly so as to not make any sudden moves that could be misinterpreted.

Ginny saw Harry relax once Ron and Hermione had begun to walk back into Hogsmeade, leaving Sirius, Harry and her standing by the stile. She noticed Harry tucking his wand away and she couldn't help but replay him drawing it in her mind. She found the speed at which he had gotten it out and cast the shield to be astounding, never before could she recall seeing someone cast a spell so fast.

She also saw Padfoot relax too and she stepped forward and hugged him around his neck, "Thanks Padfoot," she said softly as she scratched behind his ear.

As serious as Harry had been just a few moments ago, he almost lost it laughing now. "Can you see the look on Sirius' face?" he said, pointing at the black dog, whose tongue was now lolling out of his mouth and he was wagging his tail so hard, his whole body shook.

Ginny suddenly stood up, realizing that she was really doing it to a grown wizard and not to a huge black dog. She blushed a little as she looked at Harry but he was just grinning at her. "You've made a friend for life now," he said, taking the mickey out on her.

Harry then stepped closer, right up before her, his eyes locked on hers, "Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

Ginny noticed the blazing look in Harry's eyes and thought back to what Sirius had said about him just needing a little encouragement. Taking a deep breath, she said softly, "I'm fine Harry, really. You stopped him before he could lay a hand on me." As she did so, she gently placed her hand on Harry's arm in a small but intimate gesture.

Harry felt Ginny's hand come to rest on his arm, but his eyes remained firmly locked on hers and he saw them come alive with a blazing look that took his breath away.

Unnoticed by either, Padfoot silently watched for a moment and then turned and headed into the village to look for that paper he had mentioned.

Ginny saw a deep emerald green fire burning in Harry's eyes that made her stomach do flip-flops not realizing that her eyes mirrored his but with a deep reddish brown touched with gold fire instead of emerald green.

Slowly, without either really being cognizant of it, they leaned together, closing the distance, till their lips came together in a hot, consuming kiss.

Harry broke off suddenly and turned away from Ginny. Leaving her bewildered and confused. "I shouldn't have done that," he whispered.

Ginny knew that they were at a critical juncture. She stepped closer to Harry and gently turned him around to face her, "Why do you think that?" she asked softly, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Because Hermione said you're over me," Harry whispered, looking down at the ground.

Ginny tenderly reached over and lifted Harry's face till she could look into his eyes. "She didn't get it quite right, Harry. Yes, I'm over my little girl's crush on you, but now my feelings are much more grown up. You could even say that I love you, Harry," she said tenderly, running her hand along his cheek.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, Ginny's hand along his cheek was causing such a distraction, he could hardly think at all. He found himself leaning into her gently touch and his eyes drifted shut. He shuddered a little as what seemed every moment of his interaction with her flashed through his mind in a second, every time he had glanced at her longingly across the common room or the table in the Great Hall.

He relived her running on the platform his first year, wanting to get a look at him, seeing her laying so cold and still in the Chamber as he saved her from Riddle, every second of time at the Burrow, it all flashed through him.

In that moment, his feelings for her solidified and he smiled at what he felt. He opened his eyes and looked into Ginny's and he smiled at her. He reached up and captured her hand with his, taking a hold of it gently, he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"Ginny," he said huskily, his emotions clouding his voice, "I. . . I . . ."

"Shhh," Ginny said softly, staring into his eyes and seeing the love he had for her shining out. She leaned forward and brought her mouth to his and kissed him. She was gratified when he responded with equal fervour, kissing her deeply, nibbling on her lips as he moved his kisses around down onto her neck.

Ginny was in heaven, for so long had she wanted Harry to see her and touch her like he now was. So emotionally powerful was the experience that she found her eyes tearing up from the intensity of it all. She hugged him tightly to her, her breath coming in deep rasping gasps, "Oh, Godric Harry," she murmured.

Harry broke off kissing her and returned her hug with equal intensity, hold her warm, lithe body close to his and letting her love for him envelope them both. They stayed in the embrace for several moments, each feeling the other's heart beating and their chest's rising and falling with the cadence of their breathing.

"Godric, Ginny," Harry whispered, "I can't believe what's happening to us right now. It seems like a dream, but if it is one, then I don't want to ever wake up."

Ginny felt like her heart was being squeezed in a vise, such was the pain she felt for the boy she held in her arms. She knew from overhearing many a conversation how loveless his life with his relatives had been, and to hear the intensity of his emotions now with his feelings for her almost broke her heart.

Then she realized she was fulfilling his greatest desire, to have someone to love and be loved by and the pain eased as their love combined and filled her heart. "I love you, Harry," she whispered.

She felt his body give a shudder as he began to quietly cry, feeling the release of the pent up desire that had lain dormant for so long and now it had been set free, an empty place inside of him was now full of Ginny's love for him and his for her.

Ginny held on to Harry, letting him cry himself out, somehow understanding the it was a catharsis being unleashed. Harry finally calmed in Ginny's loving embrace and instead of feeling embarrassed he felt renewed, the sharing of the pain, being just as important to their relationship as the sharing of the joy.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

"If you need to thank me, then I need to thank you too," she whispered back.

Harry didn't ask for any explanations, he just nodded and leaned back, looking into Ginny's eyes. "Come on, we don't want to be late getting back," he said, looping his arm around her.

Ginny tucked herself into the side of his body, relishing the feeling of love and security that she got from her close approximation to him. She knew she was smiling a mile wide and she was sure that her face would hurt later because of it.

They slowly made their way though Hogsmeade, joining up with the other students who were now all making their way back to Hogwarts. Several people stared at them as they passed by, but Harry and Ginny were oblivious to them.

As they strode along the lane from Hogsmeade and then from the gate to the school, they talked about how each other was doing, along with Ginny talking about how terrified she had been for him during the first two tasks.

Harry told her how relieved he was that they hadn't gotten together before the second task as he didn't think he could of stood it if they had taken her as the thing he would miss. Just the thought made Harry shiver at the force of the feelings he was experiencing just thinking about it, let alone if he would have had to do it for real.

Ginny tried her best to ally his fears, saying she would have been safe and that she wouldn't have worried because he would have been coming for her.

Harry stopped at hearing that and hugged Ginny hard, attempting to rival Mrs. Weasley in the force of the hug. "I'm just glad we didn't have to go through that," he said softly but intensely.

Ginny smiled at him and though she was loathe to admit it, she was glad too. Not for the danger it may have put her through, but for the stress it would have caused Harry.

Harry then looked at her questioningly, "How do you know about the Marauders?" he asked with a smile.

"I've seen the map that Fred and George have," she replied, smiling back at him. Then with a thoughtful look she said, "Though I don't remember seeing it as of late."

"That's because they don't have it anymore," Harry replied, grinning at her. "They gave it to me last year, never knowing that my dad was one of the Marauders too."

Ginny looked at him in surprise, "Really, which one?"

"Prongs, my dad was Prongs," Harry said, his voice touched with both pride and a little melancholy.

"I think it's wonderful that they gave it to you then," Ginny said tenderly.

Harry gave her a quick kiss as they separated and began to walk once again. As they neared the entrance, Harry was a bit surprised that Ron wasn't waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

Though they separated slightly, no longer being wrapped so close, Harry still retained a hold of Ginny's hand as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower and the common room. Harry looked at Ginny intently as they approached the Fat Lady, "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington" Ginny said, giving the current password.

The Fat Lady swung out of the way, exposing the portrait hole. Harry kept a hold of Ginny's hand and helped her up into the entrance, she smiled at him and then gave him a yank on the arm, assisting him up too. They exchanged smiles, liking the fact that neither thought the other was being condescending in any way. It was just two people who loved and cherished each other being nice to the other.

As expected Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fireplace waiting for Harry's return. He took a deep breath, and keeping a hold of Ginny's hand, walked over for what was certainly going to be and interesting "conversation".

Hermione was the first to notice them approaching, at first not noticing the close proximity of Harry and Ginny to one another, but as they began to round the end of the couch to come in front, she noticed their clasped hands.

Harry almost burst out laughing as he saw her eyes bug out as she took in them holding hands. Ginny failed to stifle a small chuckle completely and had to cover her mouth with her free hand.

Ron finally noticed Hermione looking off toward the portrait hole and he turned to face Harry. He was surprised to see Ginny with him at first, but then it turned to shock as he noticed their hands together.

"What the Bloody hell is going on?" he said hotly. Standing up and facing the approaching couple.

"What does it look like?" Harry fired back, none to pleasantly.

"You. . . you. . . you can't!" Ron sputtered.

"Why not?" Harry asked, hotly.

Ron looked at him angrily, his mouth opening and closing several times like he was trying to think of something to say. "You just can't!" he finally cried out. "She's my little sister!"

"Not to me she isn't," said Harry, with conviction.

Ron's eyes bugged out and he looked from Harry to Ginny to Hermione. His eyes beseechingly pleading with Hermione for some support. Seeing he probably wasn't going to get any, he turned and stared at Harry. "She's too young!" he shouted.

Ginny flinched at his voice, but this time she was getting boiling mad, just as mad if not more so than her brother. "You're not my father!" she yelled at him. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

Harry saw Ron begin to get really, really mad and once again in a blink of an eye, he had his wand out and at the ready. He saw Ron's hands balling into fists, another sign of his impending explosion.

Hermione tried to step forward, but Harry prevented her from passing in front of him, he didn't want her in the way if things went pear-shaped.

"Please Ron," Hermione pleaded, "don't let things get out of hand."

Ron shot her a scathing look, before turning his attention back to Harry and Ginny. "I thought you were supposed to be my best mate?" he shouted at Harry.

"I thought you were supposed to be mine," Harry replied, his voice edged with steel.

"Well if that's what you think a best mate is, maybe we aren't!" Ron said with contempt.

"So we're back to this again, are we?" Harry said, shaking his head. "I really don't understand you Ron, I really don't," he said sadly. "If that's the way you want it, so be it, but Ginny and I are together now and **anyone** who tires to mess with that, had just better watch out," he said evenly.

Ron's eyes widened, and he looked at them all, his anger very apparent. He then spun on his heal and stormed away, heading for the boy's dormitories.

Harry turned to Ginny and held out a hand to her. She took it readily and they sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

Ginny could see how morosely Harry looked, and she knew it was from his disappointment in her brother. Once again he had shown he didn't understand what it took to be a truly great friend.

"It's not your fault," she said softly.

Harry's head turned her way, a sad smile on his face, "I know that, I guess, but it still hurts, ya know?"

Ginny nodded at him, "Yeah I do Harry, I feel it too. You'd think he'd be happy for us, instead of insanely jealous."

Harry's eyes brightened with understanding, "Jealous," he repeated softly, "That's what he's feeling," he said, more to himself.

Ginny tucked closer to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her and they both sat there staring into the fire.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Harry," Ginny said softly.

Harry just gave her a one armed hug, pulling her closer into his side, leaning his head atop of hers. "Any time, Ginny, any time," he replied softly.

Hermione was gobsmacked at the way Harry and Ginny were acting. She wondered what had happened out at the edge of town to cause such a huge change in the way they were acting towards one another. She also knew this wasn't the time to go asking the questions that were popping into her head.

She sat back down in the chair next to the couch were Harry and Ginny sat. She glanced at the stairs to the boys dormitories, wondering if Ron would ever grow out of his raging jealousy and the feeling that he was Ginny's lord and protector. She didn't see anything good happening until he did. Shaking her head, she picked up her copy of Hogwarts: A History, and began to read, it was one of the few things that she was sure would calm her down.

It was quite a bit later when the clock struck time for dinner, and Harry, Ginny and Hermione rose to head down to the Great Hall. Harry glanced at the stairs to the dorms and shook his head. If another estrangement from Ron was the price he had to pay to be with Ginny, then it was one he was willing to pay. He felt nothing was too high for the things that she gave him, the intangibles that made life worth living and now that he had found her, he certainly wasn't going to let her go. Not for Ron, not for anybody, they couldn't fill her place in his heart.

With a smile at her and a sweet short kiss, they grasped hands and began the journey down to dinner, together.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter in this continuing saga of might have beens, could have beens. A slightly different look at the dynamic of their relationship and Sirius's astute observation about the two youngsters.**

**I's also like your opinion dear readers, I've got a scenario stuck in my head, that doesn't really fit the description of these stories. It has to do with Harry's break up with Ginny at Dumbledore's Funeral, and her refusal to accept it. Do you think I should include it here or do it as a separate one shot?**

**I await your verdict.**

**In the mean time please review.**

**At this time I wish to address all those who took my threat seriously to start naming names, I apologize. I thought including it with the Little Boy Blue and the other inane comments I usually make here would be a dead giveaway that it was an idle threat, but as one of the reviewers pointed out, sometimes sarcasm doesn't translate well to the written word.**

**My faux pas. **


	33. PS: Christmas Gifts and Easter Treats

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Philosopher's Stone: Christmas Gifts and Easter Treats**

"I have presents?" Harry exclaimed. It was true enough, there piled on the end of his bed was a small pile of presents, it wasn't near half as big as Ron's, but to Harry that didn't matter. He actually had presents.

Ron looked at him strangely, why wouldn't he expect presents? It was Christmas after all, everyone got presents at Christmas.

Harry looked at each and every one of them like they were pure gold. Picking each wrapped package up before setting it down and grabbing another. Down at the bottom was a small rectangular one with a note attached, and though the handwriting was obviously of someone younger, it was very neat and precise. It read "Open in Private".

It was reading the notation that Ron yelled, "Aren't you going to open them?"

"Yeah, he said, rather softly. Setting the small package to the side away from Ron, he grabbed a big soft package wrapped in the same paper as Ron's. Inside was a Weasley Jumper in red and gold with a lion's head on the front, along with several meat-pies and other assorted goodies from Mrs. Weasley's kitchen.

"Hey! You got a jumper from my Mum too," Ron said in surprise, then he frowned a little, "Yours is better looking than mine, every year it's the same thing, Maroon, and she knows I hate maroon!"

Harry just shook his head and grabbed the next package, it was from Ron, and suddenly Harry felt bad. He hadn't even thought of getting something for Ron, or anyone for that matter. Growing up, he was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs and had never received a present. Not one at Christmas nor one on his birthday.

Harry contemplated that for a moment, until he had received his Hogwarts letter, informing him of his acceptance on the date of his turning eleven. It wasn't till then that he found out July 31st was his birthday.

Pushing that aside he opened Ron's gift, finding a nice selection of chocolates from Honeydukes. He quickly opened a Chocolate Frog and popped it in his mouth, laughing a little while it squirmed until he bit into it.

Hermione's was next and she had given him a very nice quill and ink set, with a very nice Eagle feather quill and a bottle of ever changing colour ink.

The next present, Harry recognised the handwriting, it was from Hagrid and from the weight of the box, Harry was pretty sure what it contained. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box, and sure enough, it was filled with Hagrid's infamous Rock Cakes. "Oh well," thought Harry, "they will make fine paperweights.

That only left two presents, the one small one that said open in private and another mysterious one that had no tag on it.

Harry chose the mysterious one, it felt very light for it's size, not that it was exceedingly large or anything, if fact it was rather thin. Carefully opening it he found a cloak made of a light shimmering material, feeling quite indistinct as he lifted it. It did have a smooth silky feel to it and it gave his fingers an odd feeling, almost like electricity, but barely discernible. At first Harry thought he might be imagining it, but it definitely stopped when he removed his hand.

He noticed Ron glance at him while unwrapping another present, then he turned his head back to open the box he had unwrapped. It was then that Harry stood up and tried the cloak on, swinging around onto his shoulders and just for the heck of it he put the hood up over his head.

Ron had finished with the present he had been unwrapping and looked over towards Harry's bed, his eyes widening in surprise. "Harry?" he asked tremulously, "Where are you?"

Harry couldn't understand, Ron was looking right at him. Harry almost asked Ron what he was talking about, but the look on Ron's face said clearly that he didn't see Harry standing right in front of him.

Harry quietly moved around to the other side of Ron's bed and whipped off the cloak, hiding it behind him.

"What's that, Ron?" he asked.

Ron jumped in surprise at hearing Harry's voice behind him and as he tried to spin around, he fell off his bed. "How in the name of Merlin did you get there?" he asked in shock. "You were right over there a moment ago, and then you disappeared and now you're behind me."

"What are you talking about? I've been right here and it's not my fault that you didn't see me walk over here," Harry said with a smile. "You must have gotten one really interesting present."

Ron shook his head, still looking quite bewildered. "I'm going to get changed to go down to breakfast, maybe a good hot shower will wake me up."

Harry watched Ron go into the shower and he quickly folded the Invisibility Cloak and put it securely in his trunk. It was then that he noticed a piece of parchment that must have fallen out of the package when he unwrapped it.

_This was your father's and he left in with me right before he died, use it well._

Harry was gobsmacked, the cloak had belonged to his father! He felt a tremor run through him. He actually had in his possession something that had belonged to one of his parents. He felt a smile creep onto his face and his heart swell.

Harry quickly changed and was about to open the last present when Ron came back into the dorm, looking much more alert than he had before. "Ready for breakfast then?" he asked Harry, with a smile.

"Sure thing," Harry replied, stuffing the small package into the pocket of his robes. "Let's get going then," he replied to Ron.

**XX HP + GW XX**

After breakfast, Harry really wanted some time alone so he could open the last present, the problem was Ron. How was he going to get away from him without rousing Ron's curiosity.

Then the perfect plan came to him. "Hey Ron, I think I'm going to go up to the Library to see if I can track down Flamel."

Ron made a horrified face, "Are you barmy? Going to the Library on Christmas Day?"

"Well, I figure no one will be there," Harry said, offhandedly.

"Well you can if you want to, but not me. I think I'll go see what the Fred and George are up to, maybe they're going to prank Percy, that's always fun to watch," Ron said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the common room later then," Harry said, pleased with himself.

Harry watched Ron depart and waited till he was out of sight. As soon as Ron had disappeared, Harry changed directions, heading for the Astronomy Tower instead of the Library.

Harry was in no particular hurry so he took his time, walking slowly upward till he reached the roof of the tower. Though he was eager to find out who the gift was from, he paused to look out over the grounds and towards the Black Lake.

Fortunately it was a bright sunny day, with little or no wind, so Harry wasn't feeling particularly cold. He grabbed one of the Chocolate Frogs he had stuffed into his pocket. While he munched on the chocolate, he looked at the card, "Dumbledore again," he said to himself.

"Dumbledore!" Harry quickly flipped the card over and looked at the information on the back. He knew he had seen Flamel's name before, but just hadn't been able to place it. There in black and white, he read it again, _Dumbledore is also known for his work in Alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone._

Harry was ecstatic, now he could say he really was in the Library if pressed. As he put the card in his pocket, his hand brushed the present that he had come up here to open.

Taking it out, he went and sat down next to the wall, in the warm sunshine. He turned it over in his hands, looking once again at the fine neat script. There was just something about it that struck him, though he couldn't figure out what. It was as if it was calling out to him on some deep level that he couldn't quite understand as of yet. All he really knew was that he liked it and for some reason it made him feel good.

He detached the note and opened it, the same neat script filled the short page.

_Happy Christmas Harry,_

_I know you'll think it rather strange that I'm sending you a gift, but from what I can gather from the letters the Twins and Percy have sent home, you probably aren't getting many presents for Christmas. (Notice, I haven't mentioned Ron, the big prat, he hasn't written once since the beginning of Term.)_

_Well anyway, I wanted to get you something special, something I'm pretty sure you don't have from the sounds of it. Part I made myself, so I hope you don't think it's too horrid, but I'm pretty sure you'll like the other anyway._

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_ps. I guess I should admit my Mum helped me some. Hope it doesn't matter._

_GW_

_pps._

_Read this last part after you've opened your gift._

_The hair on the frame is mine, I thought it looked very similar to your Mum's and it hides some of the scratches and dents on the old frame. The ribbon looks like the one your Mum has in her hair too. Quite the coincidence, don't you think?_

Harry smiled, the letter O in love had been replaced by a small heart. Looking at the note again, his mind formed a picture of the girl who had helped him get on to Platform 9 ¾s and who had wanted so desperately to see him and had followed the train as far as she could, watching him in the window of his car.

He realized that he thought she was rather pretty for a ten year old and that made him blush, even though there was no one else around. "Yes," he thought to himself, "I definitely need to get to know her better."

Harry then carefully unwrapped the gift, and as in came out of the wrapping paper, it was up-side-down. Turning it over, he first noticed the wonderful long braided hair which surrounded the picture, and from its colour he knew it had to be Ginny's. Smiling, he then let his eyes drift to the picture in the frame and he froze, not believing what he was seeing, and his eyes began to tear up.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

Ginny Weasley sat at the kitchen table after breakfast, idly tracing patterns on the tabletop, deep in thought. Her Mother noticed and knew that something was bothering her daughter, but knew it was better to let Ginny come to her than try forcing her to talk before she was ready.

"Mum," Ginny finally said, "I was wondering about something and I hope you can help me."

"What's that, dear?" Molly asked.

"Well. . . . .everyone knows that Harry Potter is an orphan, right? And from what the Twins have written, he doesn't have any pictures of his Mum and Dad, soooo, I was thinking if we could somehow get a hold of one, it would make a really nice Christmas present, don't you think?" Ginny asked, hesitantly.

Molly was at first surprised by her daughter, but then realized she really shouldn't have. Ginny was always thinking about others and she knew that she had a special crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Though come to think about it, since meeting him at King's Cross Station at the beginning of the school year, she had been talking more and more about Harry Potter, the boy and not the storybook hero.

"I think that is a splendid idea, Ginny," Molly said, after a moments thought. She saw Ginny breathe a sigh of relief, like she had been afraid that her mother wouldn't agree.

"Tell you what, Ginny. I know some people who knew the Potter's quite well and they just might have what you're looking for. Why don't I contact them and see what we can come up with," Molly said with a smile.

Ginny bound up and ran to her mother, giving her a big hug, "Thanks Mum, you're the best."

It was a week later when several packages arrived by owl post and Ginny was literally bouncing with anticipation as her mother opened them up on the kitchen table. Ginny watched with delight as Molly took and spread out quite a few pictures that had been sent. Many were from Harry's parents time at Hogwarts and their wedding, but one caught Ginny's eye and though she looked at them all, she kept coming back to that one picture that she knew would be perfect.

"This one, Mum," Ginny said softly.

"Are you sure Ginny?" Molly asked. "Don't you think this one of them together on their wedding day is beautiful?"

"It's very beautiful, Mum," Ginny agreed, "but this is the one, I'm sure of it.

Molly agreed it was a very special picture, and one Harry was sure to love. In fact, it was the one Molly would have picked herself, if the choice had been hers.

"I think we have an old frame that will fit in," Molly said, going to the cupboard in the kitchen where all sorts of odds and ends ended up. She rummaged around inside for several moments and then with a "Ah, here it is," she emerged with a rather plain wooden frame.

"I'm sorry it's not more ornate, but at least the picture fits," Molly said, sympathetically.

Ginny just smiled at her, "Don't worry Mum, I know just how to spruce it up and make it special."

Molly watched in amusement as Ginny grabbed the frame and headed up to her bedroom. It had been a while since she had seen her daughter so animated and excited.

Molly remained at the table for a little while, looking at the pictures that remained, thinking sadly about the young boy who was now growing up without the two people who looked so full of life, so happy and so full of hope, their lives having been tragically stolen from them and the young boy she had meet, just a few short months ago.

Upstairs in her room, Ginny searched her desk for her scissors, finally finding them pushed way back in the top drawer. Taking a good look in her mirror, she picked a spot on the side of her head and began to braid her hair. Once she had finished and tied it off, she made sure it was long enough to go all the way around the frame.

Satisfied that it was long enough, she took her scissors and taking a deep breath, she cut the braid off. She held onto the cut end tightly, grabbed the frame and headed back down to the kitchen.

"Mum, can you help me with this?" she asked as she sat back down at the kitchen table.

"What have you got there?" Molly asked.

"I have this braid of my hair and thought it would look good attached to the frame," Ginny explained, as she lay the frame down and and showed her mother the braid.

Molly was very surprised that Ginny had cut a section of her hair, it was something she just never did. Oh, she may of had her trim it now and then, but never cut such a long and large piece off.

"Well, a permanent sticking charm should do the trick, and how about I put a preservation spell on it too?" Molly asked with a smile.

"That would be wonderful, Mum," Ginny said happily.

As Molly worked, she carefully untied the small piece of green ribbon that Ginny had used to tie the end off with. When Ginny's eyes widened in fear, Molly just winked at her and tapped the ends with her wand.

Ginny watched in amazement as the two ends braided themselves together and you could hardly tell where the joint was. Molly then took the small piece of ribbon and fashioned a small bow out of it, and once more using her wand, affixed it to the frame at the place were the joint was, effectively concealing it from view.

Molly then helped place the picture in the frame and once it was done Mother and Daughter looked at the finished piece and smiled.

"It's perfect, Mum," Ginny said softly.

"I think he'll love it," Molly agreed.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry stared at the picture before him and felt his eyes welling up with tears, his emotions running away from him.

The picture was a simple shot of Harry, being held by his mother and his father, with his arm around Lily's shoulders, both were beaming at the little baby that was waving a pudgy fist in the air. In the background was a partial view of a small cottage, looking just like a travel brochure of what an English Country Cottage should look like.

Harry's emotions were running a-muck. While he was so happy to have the picture of him and his parents, his heart was also breaking for that which had been taken away from him.

His shoulders shook with the huge gasping sobs that he was silently crying, another legacy from his aunt and uncle.

Harry didn't know how long he had cried, but finally his tears subsided and he found himself staring at the picture once more. His fingers brushed along the frame, and he marvelled at the braided hair.

He quickly grabbed the note and read the last part, shocked at the fact that she had used her own hair to decorate the frame. He looked closely and saw that indeed Ginny's hair looked to be almost the exact shade of red that his mother's had been, along with the thin ribbon she had used to tie her hair back off her face.

A smile crept onto his face, so happy that Ron's sister, Ginny had thought enough to send him the best gift he had ever received in his life. She had given him his parents back. Something he had been missing, because his aunt had categorically refused to show him any pictures of his mother and father.

Harry knew right then, that Ginny Weasley was one special person, and he vowed to get to know her better. The first thing he planned on doing was writing her a thank you, so she could know how much her gift had meant to him.

He knew he had to wait because she was currently in Romania with her parents, visiting another of the Weasley brothers, Charlie, who worked at the Dragon Preserve there.

It was then that Harry noticed how chilled he was becoming, the sun was almost at the horizon and the light was fading.

His stomach growled, protesting having missed lunch, but Harry didn't care, he'd just eat more at dinner tonight.

Feeling better then he thought that he had ever, Harry rose and with one last glance at the photograph of him and his parents, he tucked it safely away in his robes and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

When Harry entered the common room, it was empty, and he was grateful for that. He went up to his dorm and placed the picture on the stand beside his bed, smiling as he did so. He was no longer the only one who didn't have a family picture of some sort by his bed.

Harry then went back down and sat in front of the fire, thinking hard about Ginny Weasley and what a wonderful gift she had given him. It was while daydreaming about her, that the Twins and Ron came into the common room, laughing heartily.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ron said through his laughter.

"Yeah, Ron," George answered, with a shake of his head, "just like the 30 other times you asked.

"Ron, you really need to work on keeping quiet if you're going to witness the pranks you help set up," Fred said with a wink at George.

"That's right Ron, I'm sure that Percy knows that you were involved now," George added with a smirk.

Harry watched as Ron paled and looked like he was going to be sick, but from the looks on the Twin's faces he knew they were taking the mickey out on him.

Ron kept looking from one twin to the other, not sure if they were serious, but being the consummate actors that they were, their faces gave away nothing.

It was with a big look of relief that Ron noticed Harry sitting by the fire. "I'll see you later," he said to the twins.

"Right-o," answered the twins with a jaunty air. "Why don't we all go down to dinner together, eh?"

Ron looked unsure, but with a grin, Harry said, "Sounds good to me."

Harry was pretty sure he saw one of the twins wink at him in acknowledgement, but Ron was once again oblivious to the exchange. He did look rather pale, in Harry's estimation.

After the twins had left to go up to their dorm, Ron asked, "Where have you been all day?"

Instead of answering directly, Harry said, "I found out who Flamel is."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, he found it virtually unbelievable that Harry had succeeded, where Hermione had failed.

"Who is he?" Ron asked intensely.

Before Harry could answer, the twins reappeared, coming noisily down the stairs from the dorms. "Ready, you two?" asked Fred.

Harry almost lost it because of the look on Ron's face, his frustration making him appear he was ready to burst.

Getting up, they followed the twins down to what promised to be a wonderful Christmas feast.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The week following Christmas turned out to be a rather eventful one for Harry. He had used his Dad's cloak a couple of times and had found out some interesting things.

One was that he had overheard Snape talking to Quirrell and the conversation had struck Harry as rather strange. He was convinced that Snape was after the Philosopher's Stone and Quirrell was somehow standing in his way.

The other thing he had stumbled upon was the most amazing mirror that Harry had ever seen, and what he had seen in it had him very confused.

When he had first gazed into the mirror, he had seen his parents and other relatives looking out at him, and he was so engrossed, he didn't notice at first that he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a pretty red haired girl, who when he looked close was no other than Ginny Weasley.

Even though he had only seen her for a little while and from a little of a distance, he knew it was her. Harry was really confused by that, though he could understand about seeing his family, because he had figured out the inscription around the top of the mirror, he couldn't understand how Ginny came into being there.

At first he thought it was because he wanted to become her friend, but that didn't seem quite right because neither Ron nor Hermione appeared there too.

Was she really what his heart desired? That question haunted him every night as he lay in bed before he went to sleep.

As the week drew to a close and he heard Percy talking to the Twins about the return of their parents, Harry knew he needed to write the thank you to Ginny. So that evening when Ron was engrossed in a chess match, Harry went up to the dorm and grabbed a piece of parchment, his quill and ink.

Though he had given a lot of thought about what to write, he hadn't come to any final decision on what to write, figuring he'd just write from the heart when he sat down to write.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I want to thank you for the wonderful gift you sent to me. I can not begin to tell you how much it meant to me to receive a picture of me with my parents.**_

_**Up till now, I had no idea how they really looked. All I've heard from people here at Hogwarts is how much I look like my Dad, but have my Mum's eyes.**_

_**Before I received the picture from you, I had to take their word for it, but now I know for certain that I do look very much like my dad. **_

_**There are of course enough differences once you look closely but at first glance, I look remarkably like him.**_

_**Though you may find it rather unusual, I want you to know that when I first saw the picture, I cried my eyes out. I don't want you to be upset that you made me cry, it was such a release to finally to be able to see what my parents looked like that it was overwhelming emotionally.**_

_**The flip side is that it made me exceedingly happy to finally have a picture and the fact that you found one that had me as a baby only makes it that much dear to me. It is without a doubt the best present that I have received and will probably ever receive.**_

_**You have earned a special place in my heart and if there is anything I can do for you, know that I will do so without hesitation, for though we haven't really met face to face, you are without a doubt one of my dearest friends.**_

_**Thank you again, and I can't wait to meet you so I can thank you in person for what you have given me, something so much more than a simple picture, you've given me my parents back, a gift beyond measure.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry reread the letter and was quite pleased with it, the only thing now was to get it sent without Ron finding out about it. He wished that Hedwig was with him so he didn't need to make a trip to the Owlery that he'd have to explain.

As he sealed the letter and addressed it "Ginny Weasley, the Burrow" he was startled by a tapping at the window. When he looked over, he was shocked to see Hedwig tapping with her beak, wanting to be let in.

"Hey girl, did you know I needed you?" he asked.

Hedwig bobbed her head as if say "Yes", causing Harry to smile at his Owl.

"Here you go girl, give this special treatment, it really means a lot to me that it get delivered safely," he said without thinking.

Hedwig gave him a baleful stare as if saying, "How dare you doubt my ability!", causing Harry to apologize, "Sorry girl, I know you'd never let anything happen to anything you carried."

Then with an affectionate nip of his fingers, Hedwig hopped back over to the window, paused once, looking back at Harry, before she launched herself out into the evening's sky.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was sitting at the table, trying to eat her breakfast, while trying to stay awake. She still hadn't recovered fully from the journey to Romania, she had stayed up very late the last night talking to Charlie and some of the other dragon handlers, making her very sleepy.

Molly watched her daughter and smiled sadly, thought she was sure Ginny had enjoyed visiting the Dragon Preserve, she really had seemed preoccupied the whole trip. No matter how much she, Arthur and Charlie had tried to get an enthusiastic response from her, she had remained somewhat distracted.

Molly was standing at the sink and she glanced out the window, something moving had caught her attention. It was an owl winging its way toward the Burrow. At first she thought that maybe one of her sons had written, but as the owl got closer, she noticed it was a beautiful Snowy Owl.

She didn't recognise it at first, but then the memory of the young boy they had helped through the barrier at King's Cross Station came to mind. She smiled at the thought, Harry Potter must have written Ginny a thank you.

As Hedwig landed on the windowsill, Molly said, "I think it's for you, Ginny."

Ginny looked up and saw the owl, where she had been near comatose a moment ago, she now jumped up, full of excitement and came running over to the counter, where Hedwig had jumped down to.

"Hello, beautiful," Ginny said softly. "Do you have something for me?"

Hedwig hooted softly and nodded her head once, causing Ginny's eyes to light up even more.

Ginny carefully removed the letter and offered the owl some water and a couple of owl treats they kept nearby.

Hedwig hooted appreciatively and after Ginny had scratched her neck, she hopped back up onto the sill and flew back the way she had come.

Ginny's hands were shaking a little as she stared at the letter, much to Molly's amusement. "Why don't you open it and read it?" she said softly.

Ginny jumped at hearing her mother's voice and she looked up at her in surprise. "What if he didn't like it?" she asked, suddenly unsure of herself and what she'd done.

"Well the only way to find out is to open it and read what he has to say," Molly said gently.

Ginny's eyes went back to the letter and she nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and broke the seal.

Molly watched as Ginny's eyes scanned down the page and she became a little concerned when Ginny began to cry softly, but then she noticed the huge smile on her daughter's face. "Well, are you going to tell me what it says?" she asked.

"Oh Mum. . . .oh Mum," said Ginny, emotionally. Unable to speak, she just held out the letter for her mother to read.

Molly took the letter and as she read, her eyes misted up too. As she set the letter down, she rose and put on the kettle to make some tea, something she always did at times of emotional stress.

When she turned back around, Ginny had taken the letter back and was rereading it, tears silently running down her face. "He liked it Mum, he really liked it," she whispered.

Molly made her way around the table and hugged her daughter to her tightly. "I think that may just be the biggest understatement that I have ever heard," Molly chided her daughter tenderly.

"Mum, do you think he'd mind if I wrote him sometime, you know, as a friend?" asked Ginny, her eyes full of hope.

"From the sounds of it, I think he'd like that very much," Molly answered as she poured the tea.

Ginny bounced up and ran up the stairs to her room, grabbed some parchment, her quill and ink bottle, returning to the kitchen where she sat down again, sipping her tea, before she began to write.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm so glad you liked the gift I gave you . . . . . **_

And so it began that Harry and Ginny began exchanging letters. They were at first kind of sporadic, but as the weeks went by they became more and more frequent and more and more informative about how much they thought about each other.

Harry had kept the fact he was writing Ginny a secret, not wanting to share what he was developing with the fiery red-headed girl with anyone. He was sharing more with Ginny than he had anyone else. The anonymity of writing instead of being face to face made telling her things that he would have had a hard time saying, much easier and the more he wrote, the easier it became.

So it became that Ginny was Harry's closest confidant, knowing much more about him than anyone else.

Hermione had noticed that Harry seemed much happier but didn't know why. When she had asked Ron, he had just shrugged and put it down to settling in at school and nothing else.

The most remarkable thing was, it seemed that both Hedwig and Errol seemed to know that it was something Harry didn't wish to share and they never delivered Ginny's letters when he was with anyone, usually catching him up in the dorm room before the others came up for the night.

There were a few times that Ron had come up after Hedwig had shown up, but Harry had already taken Ginny's letter off and was giving his owl some treats. The closest Ron came to discovering Errol was one night when he had come in just as Harry was launching him out the window, luckily he didn't see the owl, just Harry with his arm out the window, with Ron just making a comment about Hedwig visiting again.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny sat in the kitchen, staring at the calendar, it was two weeks till Easter, that fell on the nineteenth that year. "Mum, do you think it would be possible to invite Harry to come and visit over the Easter break?" she asked, hesitantly.

Molly perked up at hearing her daughter's request. "I take it you'd like to spend some time with him instead of just writing letters every other day?" she teased gently.

Ginny blushed and looked down at the table, "Yes Mum, I mean I know that my brothers rarely come home for Easter but some students do, and I thought it might be nice for Harry to spend it with a family that doesn't dislike him so much," Ginny said, hopefully.

Molly knew that Ginny was being circumspect about how Harry's relatives really thought about him as Ginny had told her some of the comments the Harry had made about his Aunt, Uncle and cousin.

"I'll check and see if it can be arranged, okay?" Molly said kindly to her.

"Thanks Mum, I really appreciate it," replied Ginny.

Molly watched her daughter head back up to her room to get changed for the day. Marvelling at how much she had grown up the past few months. It seemed writing to Harry and hearing about how difficult life has been for him made her realize that living without many material things is way preferable than growing up without love. It had matured her somewhat, not to say she wasn't still a young girl who wouldn't be starting Hogwarts till the fall, but she definitely had a different outlook on life that she previously had.

Molly dashed off a note to Minerva McGonagall, inquiring about Harry's coming to visit. She also informed the Gryffindor Head of House that she would be asking her children but not insisting that they come home, the choice would be totally up to them.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry was sitting in Transfiguration class and trying his hardest to concentrate on the task at hand. Things hadn't been going particularly well and he was trying hard to focus on studying instead of the goings on within the school. Ever since they had been penalized for all those points and he had vowed not to go looking for trouble his conscious had been waging a war in his head.

Class came to an end and he was glad that he'd been able stay focused on working on his transfiguration. He was startled when Professor McGonagall asked him to stay after class for a moment and he wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"Relax, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a smile, "I merely wished to inquire if you would like to visit the Burrow for Easter. I received a note from Mrs. Weasley requesting permission to have you come."

Harry was taken by surprise, just the other day Fred and George had been talking to Ron about their mother writing and asking if they would like to come home for a few days over Easter break and all three had said that they were going to stay at the school, the Twins telling Ron they had a lot of fun over the break that they wouldn't be allowed to get away with at home.

Harry was snapped out of his musing by the Professor asking him, "Well, what should I say to Mrs. Weasley, will you be visiting or not?"

Harry smiled, it would be the perfect opportunity to meet Ginny face to face and not have her brothers, especially Ron, hanging over him. "I'd be delighted to visit the Weasley's over Easter," Harry replied with a smile.

"Splendid, I'll let Mrs. Weasley know and inform you later about travel arrangements," the Professor said, "Now get along, you don't wish to be late for your next class."

Harry left with a huge smile on his face and really had to reign himself in before he got to Charms or he knew that Ron and Hermione would hound him till they found out what had him smiling so. As it was, he needed some sort of excuse why McGonagall had asked him to stay after class.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next two weeks flew by for Harry, it seemed like in no time at all it was time to depart for the Burrow. He had told Ron and Hermione he had to go back to his relatives to do some work that needed to be done.

He hated lying to them, but he didn't want to explain why he was visiting Ron's house without Ron. Because so few students went home for Easter, those that did used the Floo in their Head of House's office.

Harry was quite nervous but the usually staid McGonagall patiently and pleasantly, instructed him in the use of the Floo and what to expect as he travelled.

Even with McGonagall's warning, Harry found travelling by Floo to be very disorienting and he stumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow, landing in a heap right at Ginny's feet.

Looking up into her amazing chocolate hued eyes, he found Ginny grinning at him as she offered him a hand to help him up.

"Welcome to the Burrow," she said a little shyly, a bit nervous at meeting Harry officially for the first time.

"Thanks," Harry said, after standing, still looking into Ginny's eyes, not noticing he still had a hold of her hand.

Why don't you show Harry up to Bill's old room," Molly said, breaking the spell between Harry and Ginny.

"Come on," Ginny said, enthusiastically as she dragged Harry towards the stairs.

Molly watched the young pair head for the stairs and she couldn't help but smile at how changed Ginny seemed with Harry. In the past she had been a bit shy around people she didn't know, but then she realized that even though they hadn't spent hardly any time together, they had been writing for three months and exchanged numerous letters during that time.

Ginny practically dragged Harry up the stairs, such was her excitement at finally having him visit. "You'll be staying in here," she said, as she steered him into Bill's bedroom. "The loo is one flight up and on the right, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. My room is right across the hall and Mum and Dad are one floor below," Ginny said hurriedly

Harry dumped his pack on the bed and smiled at Ginny, "So what do you do for fun around here?" he asked

Ginny just couldn't help herself and tried to take the mickey out on Harry, "Well mostly I play with my dolls and do dress up with Mum's old clothing, want to join me?" she said cheekily.

Harry was having none of it though, he had picked up enough information, mainly from the Twins of Ginny's tomboy-ish nature, so not to be out done he replied, "Sound's like fun."

Ginny looked at him in shock and though she tried to hide it, Harry saw the look on her face. And began laughing. "So what do you really do for fun?" he asked again.

Ginny grinned right back at him, "Serves me right for trying to trick you first thing. Who tipped you off, Ron?"

Harry chuckled, "Not hardly, it's like he almost doesn't want to talk about any of his family and I don't think it's because he's ashamed or anything, the feeling I get it's because of his being the sixth son and having to live up to their accomplishments."

Ginny nodded somewhat sadly, "Yeah, that sounds like Ron." She then smiled at him, "Come on, I'll show you around a little till lunch time," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Harry found it strange at first when Ginny kept grabbing his hand and leading him around, but the more often she took his hand, the more he found he liked it. It wasn't that he had any real aversion to being touched, it was just something that he never had in his life before. The only time his relatives touched him was to chastise him for some misdeed, but that was mostly just a slap. Only a few times had Uncle Vernon gotten extremely upset and hit him hard or taken the belt to him.

Ginny led him back down stairs and put on her jacket, handing Harry one of the others that hung by the door, "Here, this should fit reasonably well," she said, looking him up and down to gauge his size.

"Mum, I'm going to take Harry out and show him the pond and stuff, just call us for lunch if we're not back in by then," Ginny said matter-of-factually to Molly.

"Okay Dear, just be careful and make sure you don't stray too far," Molly replied.

Once again, Ginny grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door, the last thing he remembered on Mrs. Weasley's face was a very sympathetic look as he disappeared.

Once outside, Ginny actually slowed down but didn't release Harry's hand. She steered him over to the shed down the drive a little, "This is my Dad's refuge, he comes out here to get away from the chaos that the house usually is when everybody is home. It's full of muggle stuff because Dad's a little barmy when it comes to muggles." Ginny said with a giggle.

To Harry, Ginny's giggle sounded like music. At school the crowds of giggling girls made him uneasy, because they were often directed at him, but with Ginny it was a sound of pure unmitigated joy and he found himself smiling at her.

She then took him around to a small shed-like structure that may have been a privy many years ago. "This is where we keep our brooms, and during the summer we play Quidditch," Ginny explained.

"You play Quidditch here?" Harry asked in surprise. "Where?"

Ginny smiled and began to lead him toward a small orchard, "We have an old paddock behind the orchard that's surrounded by tall trees, so we play there, come on, I'll race you," Ginny exclaimed, dropping Harry's hand and taking off in the direction of the orchard.

Ginny may have been slightly shorter than Harry but she was pretty fast, but Harry had grown up running away from his cousin to avoid being beaten so he could have easily overtaken her. Harry paced himself so that he would catch her just on the other side of the orchard and it was with laughter that Ginny yelled out, "Tie!"

Ginny was breathing a little hard, so she leaned against the stone wall that outlined the paddock, taking a look at Harry who wasn't breathing hard at all, "You could have beat me, why didn't you?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

Harry smiled at her and shrugged, "I really didn't see a need to, I was running with a friend, not running to avoid a beating."

Ginny frowned, that wasn't the first time Harry had said something about being hit or beaten, he had let slip little things in his letters to her and she was troubled by it.

Harry noticed her change and realized he had said something he usually kept to himself, and he hoped that Ginny would let it slide. True to his luck, Ginny looked at him and said softly, "Harry, will you tell me about your growing up with your relatives?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he went over to where Ginny was leaning against the wall and sat down on it. He knew he could deny it, but he also knew that true friends didn't lie to their friends.

Looking down, between his feet, he began to tell her about growing up with the Dursleys. Without being overly graphic or going into too much detail, Harry told Ginny everything that had happened to him growing up.

While telling the tale, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Ginny coming closer to him and sitting down on the wall, close enough so that their legs were almost touching.

When he finished, he remained staring at the ground below him, lost in the thoughts of his childhood, such as it had been.

Ginny felt her eyes misting up, it hurt to hear about someone being treated so poorly at the hands of people who should have loved and cared for him. Choked with emotion, all she could do at the moment was wrap her arms around him and give him a hug.

Up to that point, Harry had been quite dispassionate telling his tale, almost as if he were telling the story of someone else, but when Ginny hugged him, he felt something break free inside and he shuddered as the intensity of the emotional experience washed over and through him.

Without realizing it her turned some towards Ginny and wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her warm embrace. They clung together for several moments and as they did so Harry felt himself being filled with Ginny's warmth, and he felt something healing inside of himself. It was as if now that someone knew, he wasn't so alone any more.

"Thank you," he eventually whispered, as he gave he an extra squeeze.

"You're welcome, Harry," Ginny whispered back, "and thanks for telling me, I know that couldn't have been easy."

Harry smiled wryly, "Well, that's one thing I've never had to worry about, my life being easy."

Both felt that something had changed between them and they felt closer than they ever had. Ginny jumped down off the wall and taking Harry's hand again said, "Let's go see the rest of the property, I really want to show you the pond."

Harry smiled at her and let her lead him around the paddock. They talked about Quidditch and how much fun it had to be to be able to play during the summer.

As they reached the one narrower side, Ginny led him through a small opening in the stone wall that led down to a small wooded section. Coming through Harry saw a fairly decent sized pond. There was a small dock and a rope swing hanging from a large tree that grew at the edge.

"This is were we come to swim and cool off when it gets too hot," Ginny said with a smile.

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said, smiling back at Ginny.

"I hope you can come visit this summer," Ginny said hopefully.

The smile on Harry's face faded a little, but not completely, "I hope so too," he replied.

They then wandered along, turning up a path that headed back to the Burrow, ending up in the huge back garden. Harry was taken with how beautiful it was, having started to wake up from winter.

Everything looked fresh and green and quite a few of the early blooming flowers were showing off their bright heads. Ginny led him over to where a huge patch of Daffodils grew wild and she started to pick a few.

"Give me a hand, we'll take some in for Mum to put on the table," Ginny said, dropping his hand.

Smiling at her, Harry proceeded to help Ginny pick a fairly large bunch of the brilliant yellow flowers. When on broke off near the flower head, Harry took it and stuck it behind Ginny's ear.

Ginny flashed him a bright smile that made Harry feel his stomach twist in a way he had never felt before. He thought Ginny looked so beautiful, with her brilliant, fiery hair, offset by the bright yellow daffodil.

Once they were done picking the flowers, Ginny took his hand again, but this time she smiled shyly at him, and he noticed a different look in her eyes. They shone with an intensity that he hadn't seen before and it made his stomach jump even more.

They were just approaching the door, when Mrs. Weasley opened it up and stepped outside, "There you two are," she said with a smile, "I was just coming to call you in for lunch."

"Here Mum, Harry and I picked some flowers for the table," Ginny said brightly, handing her mother the bunch of daffodils they had picked.

"These will look lovely on the table," she replied, smiling at the two youngsters before her. "Come on, lunch is waiting," she said, turning back into the house.

Mrs. Weasley, summoned a vase form atop the cupboard and placed the flowers into it, filled it with water and placed it in the centre of the table. They all sat down a a hearty stew with fresh baked bread.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, that was wonderful," Harry said after finishing his second helping. "Is there anything I can do to help clean up?"

Molly was taken by surprise, her sons had never offered to help clean up, in fact she had to assign different nights for each of them to help in turn. "No, that's okay, Harry. I've got it covered," she replied with a smile, before taking out her wand and sending the dishes to the sink where they began to be washed by the scrub brush all by itself.

"Wish I could do that at home," Harry said wistfully.

"Me too," Ginny said with equal intensity.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst into laughter. Some things weren't that different between muggle and wizarding children.

"Hey Mum, can Harry and I go flying?" Ginny asked.

Molly sighed and looked at her daughter, "Do you remember the rules?" she asked.

"Yes Mum, no flying higher than the trees, no flying too fast, no knocking people off their brooms, no. . . ."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Molly said with a smile. "Has Harry flown much?"

"Mum, he's the Gryffindor Seeker, I think he must be able to fly a little," Ginny said, winking at Harry.

"Seeker, in your first year?" Molly asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, a bit bashfully.

"He's even got a Nimbus 2000," Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"A Nimbus, you say," Molly said in surprise, "Well I guess you should have no problem with the Cleansweeps we have. Just be careful you two, none of the boys are here to watch."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she led Harry out to the broom shed. "Like they'd keep us safe, Ha! More likely knock us off our brooms than anything else," Ginny said, with a grin.

Harry and Ginny spent the main part of the afternoon, flying around the paddock. They played follow the leader, some tag and also just some time flying around having fun.

If Harry had thought he was going to out fly Ginny by a wide margin, he would have been severely disappointed. Ginny was a superb flyer, almost as good as Harry was and on very evenly matched brooms, it was hard to tell who was superior to whom.

They both had a natural ease on a broom and both got the same exhilarating feeling of being carefree and experienced the same joy from the experience.

They had been laughing and having such great fun, they didn't notice Molly come out with a tray of drinks and snacks.

Molly stood and watched in amazement as the two youngsters, flew with sheer delight, spinning, looping and diving all with equal ease. She was very taken by the looks of sheer delight on their faces.

Ginny noticed her mother below and she signalled to Harry to land. Harry glanced down to where Ginny had indicated and with a nod he headed down. They both landed at about the same moment, smiling at one another. Both were red with wind burn, Ginny's hair, that she had pulled back in a ponytail, a tangled mess.

"Well it looks like you two have been having fun," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Both nodded, taking huge gulps of the pumpkin juice that she had brought out, along with a plate of biscuits and small cakes, which they soon set upon devouring.

As they finished up, Molly gathered the plate and glasses, and as she headed back to the house said, "Not to much more, your father will be home soon and it will be time for dinner."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny replied.

"Thanks for the snack," Harry added.

Molly smiled at the pair, they looked so at ease with each other, like they had been friends for years instead of just since Christmas and being together for the first time.

Instead of heading back into the sky, Harry and Ginny sat in the sun, talking. Some of the time it was about their flying and how much fun they were having, at other times they talked about themselves, Harry asking Ginny about her childhood. The whole time, they were becoming closer and closer without even realizing it.

Soon it was time to head in, so shouldering their brooms they headed back towards the broom shed and without thought, they joined hands as they walked side by side, both with huge smiles on their faces.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The rest of the Easter break went pretty much the same, though Harry did spend a little time with Mr. Weasley out in his shed, where he answered questions about some of the muggle items that Mr. Weasley had acquired.

Ginny had accompanied them and was enjoying being there till Mrs. Weasley had called her away to help her with something. At first Harry was a little uneasy, thinking that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had prearranged things so that Harry would be alone with Mr. Weasley, but if that was the case, Harry couldn't tell. Mr. Weasley just kept asking Harry about the different muggle appliances that he had half apart, laying scattered over his work bench.

A lot of the evenings were spent playing games, which Harry was surprised to see were very similar to muggle games. One of Ginny's favourite ones was a Wizarding version of the muggle game Cluedo and all four of them sat around having a fun time.

Harry went to bed the last night before he had to return to Hogwarts, thinking hard about how his life would have been different if his parents were still alive. Here at the Burrow, he felt the deep love that everyone shared and he was so surprised that he was included in that.

Harry's mind was in such turmoil and his throat parched by his emotions he got up and headed down to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. His mind refusing to let go of the thoughts that filled his head. He felt his eyes tearing up at the thought of never having anything like this ever again.

He wasn't there but a few minutes when he heard someone on the stairs and he turned and face them.

"Hey, Harry. Everything all right?" Ginny asked.

Harry quickly wiped his sleeve over his face, trying desperately to conceal the fact he had been crying.

Ginny saw the state he was in and walked over to him and took him into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, you don't need to hide your tears from me," Ginny said tenderly.

Harry clung to Ginny and her gentle words unleashed a torrent as his emotions got away from him. Ginny just kept her arms around him and rubbed his back while whispering soothing things into his ear.

Finally Harry got his emotions back under control, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever for?" Ginny asked, her voice laden with her concern.

Harry's throat closed up again and he just gestured with his hands at his face, still streaked with his tears.

Ginny removed a handkerchief from her pocket and tenderly wiped his face, "There's no reason to be sorry," she said softly. She took in the forlorn looking young boy before her, "Want to talk about it?" she asked, encouragingly.

Harry took a deep breath, and nodded his head. He couldn't keep anything from Ginny and for same strange reason, he was glad that he couldn't. Harry began to explain what he had been thinking about , how the love he felt here at the Burrow made him realize how much he had missed it, without even knowing.

He was partway through his explanation when Molly came into the kitchen, "Don't stop on my account Harry," she said softly. "I've heard enough to know what you're going through."

Instead of sitting down, she got out some milk and began making some hot chocolate. Ginny smiled at her, thinking of the nights she and her Mum had sat here and talked about what was troubling the young witch over a cup of cocoa.

As Harry continued telling about what was troubling him, Molly and Ginny offered their love and support. Molly asking some very pointed questions, that Harry answered truthfully at the silent urging of Ginny.

Once he was done, Harry found he felt strangely better, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. He was also surprised that he didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed. What he felt mostly now was drained, as if he had poured out all the bed things that had been festering away inside of him and now it was all gone, leaving him feeling slightly empty but mostly very tired.

Harry found himself stifling a yawn and let Mrs. Weasley guide him into the parlour in front of the fire. So sleepy was he that he didn't notice her whispered conversation with Ginny and he let her guide him down onto the couch in front of the fire. He was barely aware as Ginny lay down with him and Mrs. Weasley covering them with a duvet. All he was aware of was the warm comforting feeling that he experienced whenever Ginny hugged him and a wonderful, flowery scent as+ he drifted off to sleep.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry awoke feeling the best he had ever that he could remember. The flowery fragrance that he had smelled while falling asleep was still there as well as the warm wonderful feeling.

He was just enjoying laying there warm and content when he felt something stir beside him. His eyes flew open and he was shocked to see Ginny cuddled into his side. It was obvious by her actions that she was just waking up.

He froze as his mind tried desperately to figure out what was going on and he gasped when Ginny's eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly.

Harry could only nod at this point, it seemed his brain and his mouth were no longer connected.

Ginny giggled softly at the confused look she was getting from Harry. "Bet you're wondering how we got like this, aren't you?" she whispered, with a smile.

Once again, Harry nodded, his brain still trying to play catch up.

"Mum saw how distressed you were last night and how you were falling asleep at the table, so she brought you in here by the fire," Ginny explained.

Harry frowned, okay, that explained why he was in the parlour, by the fireplace, but not why Ginny was cuddled up with him.

Ginny felt his confusion and said, "She told me last night that she saw a spark between us the whole time you were here and because she trusted us, she let me stay here and comfort you. She's a big believer in touch therapy, and knew you'd never try to take advantage of me and that I wouldn't take advantage of you," she added with a grin.

Harry couldn't help himself and grinned back. "I don't know much about touch therapy, but I know that I just had the most restful night I think I've ever had."

"You're warm and cuddly to sleep with," she said, grinning at him.

Harry found his one arm was under Ginny's neck so he pulled her towards him in a hug, letting her warm wonderful body snuggle against him filling him with that same strange feeling he had felt before. It was further enhanced by the aroma of her hair that held that bewitching fragrance that he was coming to love so much.

They were just staring into one another,s eyes when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Molly glanced in at them and with a smile said, "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes."

Ginny snuggle closer into Harry's side, "Umm, ten more minutes," she said with a grin.

Harry looked closely at the warm wonderful girl laying next to him, his mind awhirl. It seemed so surreal to him, in just a few short days, she had become the most important person in his life. She was closer to him than either Ron or Hermione, knew more about him than anyone his had whole life.

Ginny felt him tense, opening her eyes, she looked questioningly at him, "What is it Harry?" she asked, worriedly.

Harry managed a smile, "It's I just realized something Ginny and I'm not sure what to do about it," he replied.

"Well, I'm your friend, let me help you," she said, smiling back at him.

"I'm not sure you can," Harry said wryly.

"At least give me a try?" Ginny said.

"Well you see," Harry began with a small smile, "I have this friend, who has become so much more than a friend recently and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Ginny looked thoughtful, she was a little uncertain, where Harry was going with the conversation. "Well, how close is this person?" she asked

"Very close, they know more about me than anyone else," he replied, stifling his grin.

"Well how much do you like them?" Ginny asked.

"More than I can say."

Ginny looked thoughtful, she thought she knew where Harry was going with the conversation, but not 100%. "Is this someone from school?" she asked.

"Not really, I know of her because of school though," he replied.

"Does she know how you feel?" Ginny asked, once again, hoping for a little more information.

"Not really," replied Harry. "We've close friends but I've come to realize there's more to it than that."

"What's the problem then, take her into some broom closet and snog her senseless," Ginny said naively.

Harry grinned at her, and Ginny was taken by surprise when Harry pulled her closer and kissed her.

It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss as kisses go, but it was pretty overwhelming for two so young who had never kissed anyone in that manner before.

It took a moment for it all to sink in for Ginny and she found herself giggling. "That was a pleasant surprise," she whispered.

"Umm, very pleasant," Harry said with a gin a mile wide on his face.

They found themselves just staring into each others eyes, both with grins plastered onto their faces. Before anything else could happen, Molly called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready."

Harry got up and extended his hand to Ginny, she took it and smiled as Harry helped pull her to her feet. Hand-in-hand they made their way out into the kitchen where Molly had a breakfast prepared that rivalled Hogwarts for the quantity and diversity of dishes.

Once they were done, Harry got up, planning on going and getting dressed for his return to Hogwarts. Ginny rose at the same time and as she turned to go with Harry, her mother called out to her, "Ginny, you left your notebook on the table again."

Ginny's eyes widened and she shot a glance at Harry. He saw her looking and thought she was acting a little strangely. As they turned toward the stairs, the book slipped from Ginny's hand and hit the floor with a thump, falling open as it landed.

Harry immediately stooped to pick it up for her, and was almost knocked over when Ginny's head banged into his. Seeing stars for a moment, he looked at Ginny who was rubbing her forehead and looking at Harry with a wild look, a little fearful in Harry's estimation.

He then picked up the book and had to stifle a laugh, the notebook had fallen open at a page that read across the top in large flowery script, "_Ginevra Molly Potter."_

"Here you go," he said softly, handing the notebook to Ginny.

Ginny was blushing fiercely, with a mortified look on her face. One of the topics they had talked about earlier was Harry's aversion to all the fan-girls who stalked his every move.

"Godric!" Ginny exclaimed softly. "Why did it have to fall open at that page?"

"Fate," Harry said with a chuckle.

Ginny's face softened, "You're not upset with me?"

Harry eyed Mrs. Weasley, who was watching them with great amusement. "No Ginny, I'm not upset," he said as he slowly started up the stairs. Ginny hesitated a moment and then figured out what Harry was doing, so she followed.

When they got to the landing where their rooms were, Harry turned to Ginny, "Actually from you Ginny, I find I rather like it, and who knows," he said with a grin, "maybe someday it will come true."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, not believing her ears, she just stood there staring at Harry.

"So in the mean time, I was kind of wondering about something," he said, looking at her steadily.

"What's that?" Ginny managed to say, her voice tight with her anxiety.

"Well, we've become rather close since Christmas and a lot more during my visit, I was kind of wondering, if, you know would like to be my girlfriend, or something," Harry said hesitantly.

Ginny's eyes brightened, "You mean it?" she asked incredulously.

With a nod of his head, Harry replied, "Yeah, why else would I ask?"

"Even despite this?" she asked holding up her notebook.

Harry sighed with a smile, "Ginny, from what the Twins have told me, every girl from six to sixteen wishes to meet "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and marry him someday. I take it you wrote that a while ago?"

"Yeah, I did that probably two, maybe three years ago," Ginny admitted.

"Who am I, Ginny?" Harry asked seriously.

"You're Harry," Ginny replied, without thinking.

"Who did you write that about?" he asked, pointing to the book.

Harry saw the light come on in Ginny's eyes. "I wrote that about The-Boy-Who-Lived," she replied.

"Am I that boy to you?" Harry asked.

Slowly Ginny shook her head, staring into Harry's eyes the whole time, "No, you're Harry, my friend, the one who came to visit me for Easter. The one who writes the most amazing letters, even before we really met. You may be Harry Potter, but to me you're my friend Harry."

"Yeah, I know and that's why I'm asking you to be my girlfriend," Harry said softly.

"I'd like that very much," Ginny replied, smiling softly back at him.

Harry stepped close and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad, because there is no one I'd rather be with than my best friend, the one who knows and understands me, all my flaws and everything and that person is you Ginny."

Ginny hugged Harry back with a strength that rivalled Molly's best bone-crunching hug. Ginny felt like she could fly without a broom and she knew she was smiling a mile wide and her face would probably hurt that evening, but it didn't matter, her dream of meeting Harry Potter had come true and it was so much more that she could have ever hoped for.

He wasn't some bigger than life storybook hero, but a kind, sweet, gentle boy who had suffered a terrible childhood, growing up unloved and unwanted, but now he had her and she was bound and determined that he'd never suffer like that again. She'd make sure that he had plenty of love in his life and that he'd have an adopted family to see what a family truly should be.

They both hurriedly got dressed and they headed down to the parlour where Harry would Floo back to McGonagall's office.

Harry was a little surprised by the smiles they got from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, almost as if they knew what had taken place up in the hallway. Mr. Weasley shook his hand, inviting him back to help him with his muggle things anytime he wanted.

Molly hugged him so hard, he thought he might need to see Madam Pomfrey when he got back to Hogwarts to see if he hadn't broken a few ribs, but he was shocked when she whispered to him, "Arthur and I are going to have a little talk with Professor Dumbledore about your current living arrangements. I'm not promising anything but I'm hopeful that we can have things changed for the better."

Lastly he turned to Ginny, who hugged him almost as hard as her mother,and then with a defiant glance at her parents, she kissed Harry goodbye. Though Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow, Mrs. Weasley put him in his place with a well aimed elbow to the ribs.

"Goodbye, Ginny," he managed to stammer out emotionally. "I'll write as soon as I get back."

"You don't need to do that, Harry," Ginny said with a grin, "you can wait till tomorrow."

"See ya, girlfriend," Harry said with a smile.

"Till later, boyfriend," Ginny replied, smiling back.

With one last look at the only true family he had ever known, Harry took a large pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the grate, "Hogwarts, Gryffindor Head's Office," Harry called out clearly, as he stepped into the green flames and with one last glimpse of Ginny, Harry felt himself spin until he staggered out of the fireplace into Professor McGonagall's office.

He brushed himself off and with a grin he couldn't hide, he looked at the Head of Gryffindor House. In place of her usual stern countenance, she smiled at him, "Have a nice holiday, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Simply Brilliant," Harry replied, "Simply Brilliant."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Please excuse the delay in getting this posted, that thing call real life just keeps rearing its ugly head and intruding on my writing time. **

**This one is a little longer than most but I do hope it was worth the wait.**

**As always, please review.**


	34. OotP: Harry's Article in the Quibbler

Harry Loves Ginny

**Order of the Phoenix: After Harry's Article in the Quibbler**

"_**What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.**_

_**Harry looked up with his hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching avidly.**_

"_**Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter," she asked slowly.**_

"_**Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"**_

"_**Be careful Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well Mr. Potter?"**_

_**Harry hesitated, but he did not see how he could keep what he had done quiet; it was surely only a matter of time before a copy of The Quibbler came to Umbridge's attention.**_

"_**People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to me last June."**_

_**For some reason he glanced up at the staff table as he said this. He had the strangest feeling that Dumbledore had been watching him a second before, but when he looked, Dumbledore seemed to be absorbed in a conversation with Professor Flitwick.**_

"_**An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"**_

"_**I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here . . . ."**_

_**And he threw the copy of The Quibbler at her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.**_

"_**When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.**_

"_**Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.**_

_**She looked at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.**_

"_**There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered. "How you dare . . . how you could . . ." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message apparently, has not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."**_

_**She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.**_

"Tough break," said Fred, patting Harry on the shoulder as he walked away.

Luna looked at him with her slightly protrudent eyes and said, "Don't worry Harry, the Wrackspurts will get her in the end." She then began to wander off too, heading for her first class along with everyone else.

Ron looked at him, a bit concerned, "Hey mate, want help gathering these all up?" he asked.

Hermione was hovering nearby too, looking very conflicted about staying to help and getting to class on time. It was so comical that Harry was barely able to keep from laughing, though somehow he managed.

"Nay, go on you two. No point in all of us getting detention," said Harry, taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm. He watched them go, glad that he didn't have someone hanging over his shoulder, sometimes Hermione's mother hen act was just to much to take.

He was slowly taking the last letters off to the few remaining owls when he heard behind him, "Want a hand?"

Harry spun around and was surprised to see Ginny Weasley standing there. At first he was going to tell her no, just like he had the others, but there was something about the look she had, that spoke to him saying, "Let me help."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Harry said, beginning to gather all the letters in a big pile.

Ginny came over and joined him, helping to push all the letters into one stack. She glanced at him shyly, which Harry noticed, but chose to ignore the tense look on her face.

Ginny was sort of an enigma to Harry. She was smart, pretty, and very helpful to others, but she had this shy side that seemed to manifest itself when she was around him. He chuckled a little, remembering how she changed from a graceful, lithe young woman to a clumsy, stammering ball of nerves whenever he was around.

Not that he was much better, for some reason girls intimidated him, Ginny more so than others but that was probably because of the horrible things her brothers kept saying they would do to anyone who laid a hand on her.

It was while Ginny was shuffling letters to Harry so he could place them in his bag, that their hands came together for a moment, touching softly. They both froze for a moment, and they could have sworn that there was some kind of electrical shock that accompanied the touch.

Their eyes, locked together an for a brief moment it was as if time stood still. To Harry it was is everything around him had stopped. The hustle and bustle of those running late for class and the Professors making their way out of the Great Hall, all faded away, and he was alone there with Ginny.

To Ginny the effect was very similar, except when all the background noise faded away, she was very aware of the sound of her beating heart. To her it was so loud, she swore that Harry must have heard it beating too.

Ginny blushed slightly and looked down, away from Harry's eyes. She had thought she was getting over her shyness around Harry but for some reason right now it seemed back in full force. She really felt like bolting away but she forced herself to hold her ground.

Harry saw Ginny drop her eyes and blush slightly, it was in that moment that he realized just how beautiful she really was. Sure she was only fourteen, but you could see the young woman she was turning into, and it made Harry's breathe catch.

They gathered up the last of the letters and stood staring at each other for a moment.

"I should. . . . / Do you want to . . . " the said at the same time.

"You go," they said together again.

Both remained quiet for a moment and then began to laugh lowly.

"Do you want to come with me and read some of these letters?" Harry asked, smiling shyly at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise, "Aren't you going to class?"

No, after all the ruckus this morning, I think I need a break. So what do you say, will you come with me?" he asked.

Ginny thought about it for just a moment, "Okay, let's get going before someone comes and asks us why we're not at class yet."

Harry smiled at her as they headed for the doors. They made there way up to the second floor landing and Ginny asked, "Where should we go?"

"Come on. I know just the place," Harry said, grinning at her.

Harry led Ginny, in what she thought was a rather circuitous path, gaining height and generally heading toward the south side of the castle.

They ended up at a short hallway that seemed to go nowhere but a locked doorway. Not even the Twins had discovered a way to get in. Ginny was about to say something when Harry turned at a tapestry, lifted it's side and motioned for Ginny to follow.

Behind the tapestry was a rather narrow door, but fine for either of them, Harry swung it inward, revealing a winding staircase. He smiled at her before he started to climb, "Don't worry, it's not that far," he said, to her astonished look.

Ginny followed on Harry's heals, and true to his word, they hadn't climbed for very long till a doorway could be seen. Harry opened the door and motioned for Ginny to enter before him.

She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled at her and waited for her to enter. Ginny stepped through the door to find herself in a small room, that was rather bow shaped, the outer and inner walls curved and Ginny figured they had to be in one of the towers.

For being so small it was rather cosy, with a small fireplace that had a couch in front of it and a table against the wall with two wooden straight backed chairs. made up the extent of the furniture. There was also one window in the outside wall that had a nice view towards the south.

Harry went over to the table and dumped all the letters into a pile in the centre. "Come on, let's see what everybody thinks, but be careful, last year during the Tournament Hermione got some with Bubotuber Pus in them and ended up in the Hospital Wing," he said.

"Yeah, I remember that, thanks for the reminder," Ginny said as she sat down next to him.

As they started out, the ended up making three piles, Positive responses, Negative responses and junk, or other types of letters.

After commenting on the first few, they found it faster just to get them opened and sorted into the piles, only commenting on the truly bizarre, that they found they couldn't help doing so. They were mainly marriage proposals, some accompanied by a few rather risqué photographs. The first couple Ginny teased Harry about, causing him to blush, but he took it good naturedly and they had some rather nice shared laughs.

Somehow Harry ended up opening the two most shocking of all, they were offers to have Harry's child and let's just say the photographs were more than a little risqué, causing Harry to blush a deep Weasley red. Harry tried to keep Ginny from looking at the first one, but when she insisted, he shrugged and let her look. If anything Ginny was more mortified than Harry and her blush was the deepest of all. She politely declined looking at the second.

Harry took all the negative and bizarre letters and placed them in the grate, lighting them on fire and watching them burn. Fortunately there weren't any containing harmful substances, as long as you didn't include the nude photographs.

They then spent time going through the ones that were positive and believed him about Voldemort's return, and what was gratifying to Harry was there were more in the positive pile than the other two combined.

After they were done reading them, Harry stared at the pile for a few moments, his face unreadable to Ginny. "What are you thinking, Harry?" she asked, softly.

Harry turned and looked at her, "While it's nice to know that there are others that believe me, it really doesn't change anything, does it?" he said, a bit sadly. "Umbridge is still the same nasty piece of work she was before I got them, I'm still receiving detentions," he said, looking at the back of his hand.

Ginny noticed the look on his face as he mentioned the detentions and his glance at the back of his right hand. She looked at it closely when Harry set it down on the table top. Since it was on the side she was sitting, Harry didn't notice her reach out tentatively and gently trace the words carved into the back of his hand with her finger.

Harry flinched at the touch, not because it hurt him, it was that he wasn't expecting it.

Ginny froze, "Did I hurt you?" she asked, quite concerned.

"No," said Harry, "you just startled me, that's all."

Ginny once again began to trace the words with her fingertip and to Harry it was the most amazing thing, where Ginny's finger was touching, the hot burning sensation that he had been suffering with since he had begun to use the blood quill, cooled and was replaced by the most wonderful feeling.

Ginny saw the surprised look appear on his face and she stopped her finger immediately, "Should I stop?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes, noticing for the first time just how deep dark brown they were at the moment. There had been a few times before when he had seen her eyes up close, but never as close as he was now, and how her eye colour changed with her mood.

He had seen the normal, chocolate brown that was the colour that they were most of the time, he had seen them flash with her anger and they seemed to take on a hard glint, the brown tinged with flecks of grey that looked like granite.

He had also seen them sparkle, flecked with gold when she was exceedingly happy, like when she was flying on a broom, but this deep dark brown was a new colour, it seemed to draw him in, like he could fall into them like they were a deep, deep well. The deeper he looked he noticed a fire-like red, buried deep inside, like her soul was showing through and the feeling he got both elated him and scared him.

Ginny was mesmerized by Harry staring into her eyes, the deep emerald green colour was just so amazing, it wasn't like when he was flying, then it was a bright intense green as if a light was being kindled by his joy and shining out through his eyes,

She had seen them dark and sullen, like the sea on a stormy day when he was brooding about something, a look she had seen to often as far as she was concerned. She had also seen a deep icy green, that spoke of his anger, a look that she knew that meant Harry was likely to explode if things continued as they were.

This Emerald Green was different than any she had seen before, and she had watched a lot more than anyone really knew, reading Harry's eyes had become a passion of hers and she had thought she had seen them in every manifestation, but she had been wrong.

Harry's eyes were taking on an inner fire that made her stomach twist and fall away to nothingness. There was an intensity there that was different than she had ever witnessed and she could feel it growing as they stared into each others eyes.

Sometime in their staring, Ginny's hand had ground to a halt, but never left its position on the back of Harry's hand. She felt his hand slowly turn over and clasping hers, igniting a fire that ran up her arm into her body. Every fibre of her being seemed to explode with the fire she was feeling coming from Harry.

Harry was vaguely aware of his hand turning and taking Ginny's in his. Though he hadn't meant to stop her from comforting his hand, he found he liked holding hers even better.

Eyes still locked, Harry started to lean towards Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as Harry's face came closer, her mouth opened as she took in a short breath, her mind going numb at what was happening. The next thing Ginny knew, Harry's mouth had found and covered hers, and with it being open, Harry instinctively thrust his tongue forward into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny closed her eyes, concentrating on the feelings that were coursing through her from the deep kiss they were sharing. Never in all the years of fantasizing about kissing Harry, did her imagination come anywhere close to the real thing.

She was dimly aware that Harry's free hand had found it's way to her back and was gently pulling her closer and she was also surprised to find her free hand had somehow found its way into Harry's hair. She moaned lowly with the intensity of the emotions that were running through her and she felt a little light headed.

Harry was astounded by the wonderful, amazing feeling of kissing Ginny. Her lips were soft and warm, and her mouth was a veritable inferno, driving his passion higher. He wasn't sure how, but his hand was on her back, holding her steady, while increasing the pressure, bringing her closer.

He felt her hand in his hair, and while he normally hated anyone to touch it, because he thought its messiness made it look terrible, he found he liked having Ginny's hand there. He heard her moan softly and he breathed in deeply, the light sweet, flowery fragrance he had come to associated with Ginny filled his nostrils by a factor of a hundred. It was now a deep heady fragrance that made his head spin.

They were both at the edge of consciousness when they broke apart. They found themselves breathing heavily, as if they had just run a long way. Their foreheads came together as they rested and steadied themselves against one another.

"Sweet Godric," Ginny whispered.

"You can say that again," Harry said in return.

They remained where they were, forehead against forehead, while their racing hearts and laboured lungs returned to normal. Hands that had been consumed with passion, now gently touched and stroked, conveying the warmth and emotions that they were feeling.

Harry began to grow worried, wondering if Ginny thought that he had planned on this when he had brought her here to one of his most private places. Somewhere he had never brought anyone before.

He leaned back slowly, keeping his eyes on Ginny's face. At first her eyes remained closed, but when she felt Harry pulling back, she straightened up a little and looked him in the eyes. She was confused by the look she saw there, it was one of confusion and worry, not what she had expected at all.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she whispered.

"I – I hope that you, you know, don't think that I lured you up her," he said hesitantly.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, the thought had never entered her head. "Relax, Harry. I don't think you lured me up here with any ulterior motives. It seemed pretty spontaneous to me."

She saw Harry relax somewhat, but there was still a little tenseness about him. Ginny stood up, keeping ahold of his hand, which she gave a gentle tug on, "Come on, let's go sit by the fire," she said tenderly.

Harry smiled at her as he let her lead him to the couch. He was still feeling a bit confused because of all the pent up feelings he had for Ginny had now broken loose and he wasn't sure how she was going to take it, though he truthfully felt things were going well, but most of all how her brothers were going to react.

Seeing the look of concern still on his face she said, "Want to tell me what you're thinking."

Harry gave her a wan smile, "Yeah, okay," he muttered.

"Harry, look at me please," Ginny said, softly.

Harry looked up into her eyes and saw the love and acceptance that they held, easing the first part of his worry.

"Now tell me what's wrong," she said with a soft smile.

"It's just that I'm not sure how your brothers are going to take this, I mean, I've heard them talk about what they'll do to anyone who so much as looks at you in a certain way," Harry rattled off.

Ginny chuckled, "And are you looking at me in that way?" she asked, teasingly.

Harry groaned, rolled his eyes and flopped his head back onto the couch, "You sure aren't making this easy, are you," he said, a little frustrated and a little amused.

"No, I'm not," she said with a smile, "but I think I'm worth it. Don't you?" she chided playfully.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, Ginny was certainly worth it in his book and he loved the playful way she was talking to him. Gone was the shy, mumbling, clumsy little girl and in her place was a maturing young woman who was fun to be with.

Sitting back up, he smiled at her, "Yes, I think you're worth it too."

"Good, I'm glad we got that straightened out," she replied, snuggling close to his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze, feeling at ease for probably the first time this year.

"Harry," Ginny said softly.

"What Ginny?"

"I want to tell you how brave I think you're being for standing up to Umbridge and the Ministry, it just shows what a true hero you really are," Ginny said.

"I don't feel like a hero, that's for sure," Harry replied, with a small wry laugh.

"True heroes rarely do," stated Ginny, softly. "It's one of the things that makes them a true hero. Doing what's right when the path is difficult and there is a lot of opposition."

"I guess I never really thought about it before, but I still don't think I'm a hero," replied Harry, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, sure, I've confronted Voldemort several times, but each time I survived by sheer luck. Does that sound like a hero to you?"

'Yes, it does," answered Ginny, " Just because you haven't won yet doesn't diminish what you have accomplished. Look how many have faced him and not survived at all. I have faith that you'll win in the end."

Harry felt bolstered by her confidence and he was filled with such a loving feeling, the thought that just maybe she was right. "Thanks, Ginny," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome," Ginny replied, liking the calm demeanour that came over him.

They both fell silent, content for the time being to snuggle together in front of the fire which continued to blaze merrily. It wasn't long till tiredness descended upon them and they drifted off to sleep.

It was some time later when Harry felt something beside him move. Cracking his eyes open, he took in the visage of Ginny's flaming tresses and all that had happened come flooding back to him, and so did his smile.

She looked so peaceful laying against his shoulder, and he marvelled at how she had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. Then upon further reflection, he knew that wasn't the case.

Ever since his rescue of her from the Chamber of Secrets, she had held a special place, deep down inside, though he had never admitted it to anyone, even himself for quite a while. He had never given any thought to a life beyond confronting Voldemort because he didn't know if he was going to survive.

Before, whenever he had thought about the future, it had stopped when he got to Voldemort and beyond that was a dark hole that held nothing. Now suddenly, a light had burst forth and he saw the possibility of something else. A life that held love and a family and it all centred around the beautiful red-haired witch that he held in his arm.

He found this thought to be powerfully overwhelming, and he felt his heart start to race. In a flash, the thoughts of Ginny and their life together took on a life of their own, building upon itself, adding detail of a home, children, grand-children, a complete history of him and his descendants.

Harry gave a jerk, such was the intensity of his feelings. It was strong enough to wake Ginny who looked at Harry with concern. "What is it?" she asked, keenly.

Slowly a smile spread across Harry's face as his mind got accustomed to the idea of a life after Voldemort. For the first time he thought it was possible for him to survive the final confrontation and that he and Ginny would have that life he saw.

Turning to look at her, he said, "You'll think me a complete nutter," the smile morphing into a wry grin.

"Oh really, is that so?" she asked, grinning back at him. "What makes you think I don't all ready believe that?"

Harry couldn't help himself, he broke out in a deep, belly busting laugh, the first Ginny had ever heard from him and she thought maybe it was the first time ever for him.

Harry had to wipe the tears from his eyes and face, but they were tears of laughter, not sorrow. "Oh Godric, Ginny," he managed to get out, "You are without a doubt the best thing to ever happen to me."

Harry's jubilant mood infecting her with the same feelings, she replied, "Of course I am. Now are you going to tell me or do you want to suffer the consequences of keeping something from me?"

Still chuckling, Harry shook his head, "Okay, but you asked for it." He looked into her eyes again and poured every bit of love he was feeling for her into his gaze. "When I awoke, I had a kind of revelation, but please don't tell Trelawney. "I saw us, together. . ."

Ginny hung on every word he was saying, wondering where he was going with this."

"We were married and had children, and grand-children, a lovely cottage in the country with a dog named Padfoot, and you and I were old and grey, well your hair was still streaked with red, but mine was totally grey," Harry rambled.

Ginny sat there, wide-eyed, trying to take in everything that Harry was saying but it seemed her mind refused to keep up.

"And the most amazing thing, was the love I felt," Harry finished much more slowly.

When Ginny didn't move or say anything for a moment, Harry's smile grew, "See, I told you, that you'd think I was a complete nutter."

Ginny finally recovered, "But I don't, Harry," Ginny said in awe. "The thing is. . . well after the Chamber I had terrible nightmares most nights, but there were nights that I had a different dream, and that dream was exactly like you just described."

It was Harry's turn to be surprised, "And you never said anything?"

Ginny blushed slightly, "Yeah well, I was sure you'd think that I'd gone round the twist if I ever told you that."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her into a hug, one that rivalled Mrs. Weasley for its intensity.

Ginny didn't mind the hard hug, she had been raised on hugs like the one she was receiving and she returned it with equal vigour.

Harry released Ginny, still grinning and looking into her eyes, "Do you still have that dream?" he asked softly.

Ginny blushed a deep Weasley shade of red, "Truth be told, Harry. I had that dream last night."

Harry hugged her again, this time less intensely but quickly released it and pulled Ginny's head toward his where he captured her mouth with his and he gave her another, spine tingling, toe curling kiss that left them both panting for air.

Ginny tucked her head against Harry's shoulder and he felt her giving small shudders as her whole body shook, his skin feeling wet and he realized she was crying.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, tenderly, stroking his hand down through her hair.

"Everything is fine," Ginny answered, "It's not everyday a girls dreams become reality, or at least a possibility."

Harry tenderly drew Ginny's head into his chest, placing small kisses on top of it, feeling Ginny relax into his embrace.

They stayed that way for several minutes, both just absorbing and enjoying the warmth and love that they felt for one another. With her head below his on his chest, Harry's nostrils were filled by the sweet, flowery fragrance of Ginny's hair and he breathed deep, trying to capture every molecule so that he would never forget how wonderful it made him feel as he smelled it.

It was while they were pressed together that Harry's stomach gave a lowly growl. "It must be lunch time," Harry said, his voice filled with his amusement.

Ginny glanced at her watch, pretty much past it, I'm afraid," she replied. "There is no way for us to get down to the Great Hall while they are still serving."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to make other arrangements," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny looked at him questioningly, "Do you know something I don't?" she asked.

Instead of replying directly to her, Harry called out, "Dobby!"

There was a loud popping sound, and there before them stood a house elf. "Oh, Harry Potter, sir. You'se hass called Dobby and I's will be pleased to serve you'se and your Miss Wheezy. What may I do for the great Harry Potter?"

"Would it be possible to get some lunch served up here?" Harry asked.

It would be no problem at all, Harry Potter, sir" Dobby replied. "Dobby will be right back."

"Please Dobby, just call me Harry," a frustrated Harry said.

"Yes, of course, Harry Potter, sir" Dobby said, bowing slightly. He then disappeared with a crack.

"Nice try," Ginny said with a giggle.

Harry just shrugged, try as he might, Dobby still referred to him by his first and last names, at least he had dropped the Master part.

It seemed like it was only moments before Dobby returned with a heavily laden tray of a selection of goodies, "Here' you be," he said with a bob. "Is either of you'se be needing anything else?"

"No, Dobby, you've done wonderful job in bringing what you have," Harry said kindly to the elf.

"Yes Dobby, and thank you for doing this on such short notice," Ginny added with a smile.

Harry saw Dobby's eyes begin to mist up, "Miss Wheezy is being just as great as Harry Potter be."

"Now you've done it," Harry said playfully.

After much fawning and bowing, Dobby took his leave and Harry and Ginny set about enjoying their lunch. It was the most fun meal either had ever partaken of. They talked and laughed, all the while feeding each other little titbits off each other's plates and before they knew it, the food was all gone.

They spent some more time just talking lowly, snuggled together on the couch, knowing that they soon were going to have to leave the little piece of heaven that they had found for themselves.

They shared some soft and tender kisses, that held the promise of more in the future and it was while they were getting ready to rise that Harry felt Ginny press upon something under his shirt.

Harry smiled at Ginny, and made he keep her seat for a moment as he reached in and pulled the gold chain he wore around his neck free. Taking it off, he revealed a small ruby ring, which he removed from the chain.

Ginny was eyeing it cautiously, as Harry placed the chain back around his neck, minus the ring. He then picked it up and held it out for her to see. ""This was my Mum's. It's the promise ring that my Dad gave to her their last year here at Hogwarts, and I'm sure you know it was later exchanged for a Bonding ring.

Ginny's eyes were widening with ever word Harry spoke, not believing what she guessed was coming next.

"I would be proud if you'd wear it," Harry said, holding it before him.

"Oh, Harry," she said breathlessly, "It's beautiful and of course I'll wear it," she added, misty eyed.

With his hands shaking slightly, Harry reached out and placed it on the ring finger of Ginny's right hand. As he did so, Ginny's eyes began to leak slightly. Once it was on her finger, where it fit just perfect, Ginny threw herself at Harry, almost knocking him over.

She kissed him soundly, followed immediately but a huge hug. "I'll try to be worthy of wearing your mother's ring, Harry," she said emotionally.

"I have no doubt that you will and I'm sure there is no one better to wear it," Harry replied. Glancing at the clock, he saw they were out of time. He really needed to get going because he sure didn't want to be late for DADA, where Umbridge wouldn't hesitate to add to his detention.

Smiling at each other, so widely that their faces threatened to crack in half, both sure that they would be sore from smiling so much, they descended out of their hide-away, hand in hand. Knowing that from this time forward, things were never going to be the same again.

Not that it was a scary prospect now, but it was uncharted waters but now they had each other and they each felt that would make all the difference.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: A little different, but I hope enjoyable for you to read. Today has turned into a marvellous day, sunny and the temperature approaching 70 degrees F.**

**I'm sitting on the patio, drinking some lemonade, smoking a fine cigar and writing, sounds perfect to me.**

**Please review, I love hearing from you.**


	35. OotP: After Occlumency Lesson with Snape

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: After Occlumency Lesson with Snape**

"_**There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Potter, few of which you would understand and none of which concern you, do I make myself plain?"**_

"_**Yes," Harry said, still rubbing his prickling scar, which was becoming more painful.**_

"_**I want you back here same time on Wednesday, and we will continue work then."**_

"_**Fine," said Harry. He was desperate to get out of Snape's office and find Ron and Hermione.**_

"_**You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep – empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand?"**_

"_**Yes," said Harry, who was barely listening.**_

"_**And be warned Potter . . .I shall know if you have not practised . . ."**_

"_**Right," Harry mumbled. He picked up his schoolbag, swung it over his shoulder, and hurried toward the office door. As he opened it he glanced back at Snape, who had his back to Harry and was scooping his own thoughts out of the Pensieve with the tip of his wand and replacing them carefully inside his own head. Harry left without another word, closing the door carefully behind him, his scar still throbbing painfully.**_

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Ron and Hermione there. When he entered through the portrait hole he quickly scanned the room but failed to see either of his friends anywhere.

Harry was feeling very sick by now, shivering and shaking like he was running a fever. He felt so poorly it was all he could do to make it to the couch in front of the fire and flop down heavily, causing his head to bounce a little enticing a soft groan from him as he did so.

"Harry, are you all right?" he heard from behind him.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, even the thought of turning his head, threatening to bring the contents of his stomach up. Though his eyes remained closed, he was aware of someone coming over and sitting next to him.

"Harry, what's wrong," he heard the soft wonderful voice ask again. It was then he realized it was Ginny Weasely.

"Just freaking, bloody fantastic," he said to himself," The one person I dodn't want seeing me act weak was the one that came and found me. He desperately wanted to say he was fine, but he knew that would never work. If he looked just half as bad as he felt, he must look terrible.

Suddenly he felt a cool hand come to rest on his forehead, and it felt like a gift from heaven. It made the throbbing of his scar decrease ten-fold and the coolness seemed to steady his shaking body.

"I've felt better," Harry whispered, still with his eyes closed.

If he had only opened them he would have seen the worried look on Ginny's face."What's wrong?" she repeated, keeping her hand on Harry's brow for the time being.

"Stupid Occlumency lesson with Snape is all," he said more vehemently than he meant to.

"That bad?" she asked, her voice laden with her concern.

"Worse," Harry responded with a slight chuckle.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked sincerely.

Blushing slightly, and hoping Ginny wouldn't notice in the dim light, he said, "Actually what you're doing right now is helping more than I can say."

Ginny jumped for a moment, her hand leaving Harry's forehead for a moment and just when Harry was going to protest because as soon as her hand was gone, his scar throbbed more painfully then ever, but almost immediately Ginny replaced her hand and Harry felt the blessed relief that it provided.

As her hand slipped off, Harry groaned with the returning pain, but he quieted once again when her hand returned to it's former place.

Ginny was perplexed, it was obvious that she was causing relief to Harry, but she didn't know how long she'd be able to hold the awkward position she was in.

Coming to a quick conclusion, and hoping Harry wouldn't protest, she said "Harry, this position is a little hard to hold. I'm going to stand, can you slide down this way when I do?"

Harry didn't know what she had in mind, but he'd do just about anything to keep the pain at bay, "Yeah, I can manage that" he said.

He felt Ginny move, but was relieved as her hand remained in contact with his head. Once he was in place he felt Ginny sit down where he had been. He was wondering how much changing positions like they had would help, when Ginny said, "Okay Harry, now turn and lay with your head in my lap."

Harry froze for a second, the thought of laying his head in her lap both excited and terrified him. He didn't want his hidden feeling for her to come out, it was hard enough trying not to stare at her every time they were in the same room together so that Ron wouldn't get all fired up.

When he hesitated, Ginny gently moved his shoulders with her free hand and manoeuvred Harry's body so that he had no choice but to comply.

As soon as his head came into contact with her lap, he felt even better than before, causing him to sigh in relief. To the side of his head he could feel Ginny's stomach pressing lightly onto him and her lap below him felt like it was made specifically for his head to fit into.

Ginny was also experiencing many of the same feelings that Harry was. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have Harry laying with his head in her lap.

To take her mind off of the feelings she asked softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and decided since she was providing so much comfort and relief, that she deserved some type of explanation.

Slowly he began to tell of the sequence of events that led up to the lessons. Of course Ginny knew a lot of the story concerning her father but even with that Harry told her much more that he had revealed to even Ron and Hermione. For some reason, it just seemed easier to tell Ginny as he lay there with his head in her lap and her cooling hand rested on his forehead.

Ginny asked a few questions that Harry found very poignant and he couldn't help but feel proud of her for doing so, and the most amazing thing was they were questions that even Hermione hadn't asked.

After he filled her in on the reasons and the "experience" of the lesson, they then began to talk of other things. It started off with fairly innocuous things at first, just to pass the time, but the longer they talked the more important and personal the topics became.

Sometime within that period, Ginny's hand began to idly play with Harry's hair, her fingers gently stroking their way through his unruly mass of black.

Far from letting his pain return because her hand was no longer on his forehead, Harry felt even better than before. Laying there, he found it much easier to keep his eyes closed and he just let the amazingly wonderful sensations Ginny was causing to just fill him up and it wasn't long till he found he had a smile on his face.

Ginny noticed his smile and wondered if he really needed her to continue her ministrations but in reality she didn't care. It felt so wonderful having Harry laying in her lap and letting her run her fingers through his hair. To Ginny it was like something out of one of her dreams.

As the time wore on and the topics got more personal, Harry felt himself relaxing into Ginny more and more. He found it a little odd that he wasn't bristling at some of the more personal questions that Ginny was asking, but instead he found that he actually liked answering them for her.

He didn't think he'd ever felt so wonderful and relaxed, ever and he wished that he could repeat this experience again and again but he thought that was a fools dream.

Ginny was feeling extremely content with having Harry lay in her lap, wishing that it didn't have to end, that just maybe it would be possible for this to be more than a one time thing.

She knew that if she stood any chance at changing things between them, there would never be a more perfect opportunity than this one, so steeling herself she said "Harry do you like me?"

For a moment Harry wasn't even sure if Ginny had actually asked the question or that his mind was imagining it. When her hand stopped moving after a moment, he figured she must have really spoken.

Though on one level, Harry wanted to deny his feeling for the petite redhead, something deep down inside broke loose and took command of his brain, and Harry figured if he had any chance at all with Ginny, now was the time to take it.

"Yes Ginny, I like you very much," he heard himself answer.

As soon as he spoke, Ginny's hand resumed it's movement through his hair, once again increasing the good feelings that Harry was experiencing.

"How much do you like me? I mean am I just a friend because you and Ron are mates or is there more to it?" she asked, quite unemotionally, as if she was asking him about the weather or some other mundane thing.

Once again Harry heard himself answer, as if he were a spectator to the conversation, "I guess you could say I fancy you Ginny and not as Ron's anything."

"You fancy me?" Ginny asked, a little of her emotions beginning to creep into her voice.

"Yeah I do."

Ginny was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Why haven't you said something," she asked.

It was Harry's turn to pause. How did you put all your insecurities, all your doubts and all the reasons that you had made yourself think into something that didn't sound completely barmy.

"Well, Ginny, I guess because of several things. First you were going out with Corner, and then Hermione said that you had gotten over me. I, ah guess that I was just unsure of how you'd react. I didn't want to make things awkward around us in case you didn't feel for me like that," Harry explained softly.

"Oh," Ginny replied, thinking hard about what he had said. "You know I broke up with Corner right after the Hols, right?"

Harry swallowed hard, "I thought you might have but didn't know for sure."

"Well I did," she said calmly, "In case you're interested."

Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch as a small grin forced itself onto his face. "Yeah, I am," he managed to reply, sounding just as calm as Ginny had.

Inside, both were trying to keep their racing hearts under control as they felt the adrenalin rush through them. Ginny was sure that Harry must be aware of the change in her physical state because of her stomach reacting to the increase in her breathing.

Harry was so focused on his own physical changes to notice how excited that Ginny was. To him, she seemed cool, calm and collected and that he was the one who was reacting like a twelve year old.

Never once since she had asked, had Ginny's hand ceased running through Harry's hair, it was like that part of her body was acting independently from her brain and needed no input to keep functioning.

"Ginny, can I tell you something?" Harry asked softly.

"You can tell me anything, Harry," she replied.

"That feels so bloody brilliant," he all but whispered, indicating her hand in his hair.

A grin broke out on Ginny's face, "It does, does it?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if there wasn't anyway we could repeat this some time?" he asked, quite seriously.

"I don't know, Harry. I don't do this kind of thing for just anybody. When would you think we should do it again?" she asked, trying to be upbeat.

Harry's voice darkened a little, "Would next Wednesday work for you?" he asked, his voice tight with his emotions.

Ginny knew that something was up, where she had tried to be playful, Harry was deadly serious. "Why next Wednesday?" she asked with concern.

"That's when I have my next lesson with Snape," Harry replied bitterly.

"I'll be waiting right here," she said, he voice tightening up as her throat threatened to close. She also felt her eyes beginning to mist up and she just hoped she didn't let any tears leak out.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said with sincerity, "you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I . . . I just might have some idea," she said quite emotionally.

Harry quickly spun and sat up, his head only protesting a little, as he looked at Ginny closely. "Are you okay?" he asked, his concern growing.

Ginny gave a wan smile, "That's what I said."

Harry gave a rueful chuckle, "Yeah, you did." he whispered. The without thinking, Harry felt compelled to wrap his arms around Ginny and tenderly pulled her into his body.

Ginny offered no resistance, at first only vaguely aware of what Harry was doing. Her head came to rest half on his chest and half on his shoulder and she just let herself relax into Harry's embrace.

"This feels nice," she whispered. A small wan smile appearing on her face at the irony of the switching of their positions.

"It feels pretty good from this side too," Harry whispered back, his breath gently caressing Ginny's ear.

Ginny felt the strong emotions she had for Harry flaring up again and she felt a shiver run through her. In all the time she had gone out with Michael, she had never felt anything like she was feeling now with Harry. Not only did the breath caressing across her ear and cheek, thrill her beyond belief, but the feelings of contentment and security she felt in Harry's arms were so overwhelming she felt lightheaded.

Ginny couldn't help herself, her old insecurities raised their head again, "Do you really fancy me?" she asked very softly.

"Yes Ginny, I really do," Harry replied tenderly.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked, hopefully.

"What do you want to do about it?" Harry asked, hoping she would say what he wanted to hear.

"What do you think?" Ginny said, growing a bit amused.

Harry head the change in her voice, and he silently chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure if it had all started deliberately or not, but now it was turning into a game.

Smiling he said, "I hope you're thinking what I'm thinking." he replied.

Ginny heard Harry's voice change too and she couldn't help it, she found the situation quite amusing. "What would that be?" she asked, her smile growing wider.

"Don't you know?" he countered.

"Should I?" she asked, almost to the point of giggling out loud,

Harry couldn't take it any more and he broke out laughing, setting Ginny off too. "You win, you win," he said in defeat.

Ginny had twisted in Harry's embrace and was now sitting up facing him. Their eyes locked and slowly the laughter died as a more serious emotion took the place of the exuberance they were feeling.

Harry saw Ginny's eyes smouldering with a blazing fire that took his breath away, such was its intensity.

Ginny was enthralled by the look in Harry's eyes, an emerald flame burned bright in their depths and she felt her heart beginning to pound with the excitement she was experiencing.

Slowly their lips came together and when they touched it was as if a fire burst out between them. Ginny moaned deeply, her arms snaking up around Harry and she help tightly to him, drawing him closer, but knowing he'd never be as close as she felt she wanted.

Harry was lost in the wonderful sensations that Ginny was causing in him. He was dimly aware of her moaning and the sound thrilled him, sending shivers rushing through him. One of his hands found it's way up into her soft, silky, fragrant hair, that he had admired from afar for so long.

Neither knew how long they had been kissing when they both heard "Oi, what the bloody hell's going on here?"

Harry and Ginny reluctantly broke apart, and though they had been surprised, neither acted particularly startled.

"Ron," they heard Hermione say, desperately.

"What's the matter big brother?" Ginny asked, her voice tinged with displeasure.

Ron ignored her and stared daggers at Harry, "What do you mean, messing with my little sister?" he said hotly.

Harry shook his head, this was one of the reasons he had delayed in speaking to Ginny, but now that they had, he wasn't going to stand for any interference.

"I hate to tell you this Ron, but she's no longer a little girl," he said, his voice edged with his annoyance too.

Ron's eyes bugged out and he turned a deeper shade of red. "You . . .She . . . better not . . ." he stammered, looking from one to the other.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You had better not be implying what I think you are, because I don't think you should think things like that about her."

Hermione's eyes now widened and she looked fearfully at Harry. "Please," she pleaded, "everyone just calm down."

"Did you see them, Hermione?" Ron all but shouted.

"Yes Ron, I saw them," Hermione answered, a bit sadly.

"Well then!" he shouted again. "You saw what they were doing."

"They were kissing Ron," Hermione said evenly.

"But, but, they were. . ."

"They were kissing and nothing more. Harry's hands were up, one in Ginny's hair, the other on her back. Ginny's arms were around Harry's neck. It was a kiss. A very . . . em, enthusiastic kiss, but just a kiss," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

Ron looked at her with disbelief, not understanding why she didn't see things like he did. Finally giving them all a look of disgust, he turned and stomped off to the dorms.

"That went better than I expected," Ginny said with a smile at Harry.

"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed.

Hermione came over closer, "Would either of you two wish to explain?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, both trying not to smile too much, their lips and mouths twitching as they tried to suppress them.

"Well I found Harry here on the couch and he looked like hell," Ginny said, turning and sitting next to Harry, rubbing shoulders with him.

"Yeah, I had just gotten back from my lesson with Snape and thought I was going t pass out from the pain it caused to my scar," Harry interjected.

"Anyway, I came over to see if I could help," Ginny said, glancing at Harry.

When neither spoke again, Hermione looked at them quite confused, "That doesn't explain what we found when Ron and I entered the Common Room."

Harry and Ginny smiled and both gave low chuckles, "Well, Ginny placed her hand on my forehead, and it felt so bloody brilliant, I mean, it literally took almost all of the pain and heat from my scar," Harry said with a grin.

Ginny and Hermione looked at him in surprise, Ginny because Harry had just said it had felt good, never explaining fully what he meant by it. Hermione was surprised too, not expecting something so simple to be such a great relief.

Ginny got over her surprise and added, "It was kind of uncomfortable with Harry sitting up, trying to keep my hand on his forehead, so I had him lay down with his head in my lap, making it much easier for me."

"Yeah and while I lay there we got to talking and well one thing led to another . . ." Harry said, smiling again at Ginny.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and though the deep burning flame was subdued she could still see his love for her shining out. She felt it was love and not anything else, somehow deep inside she felt just how intense Harry's feelings for her were and she couldn't believe how wonderful it made her feel.

"Yeah," Ginny said softly, never taking her eyes from Harry's. "We found out we've both been holding our feelings for each other in and one thing led to another and now they're out."

Hermione felt like she was intruding, the looks that were passing from Harry to Ginny and back were enough to make her envious of the younger witch. She could only hope to experience something so intense someday.

"Yeah, and now they're out," Harry repeated softly, his eyes firmly locked on Ginny's.

"How did your lesson go?" Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Harry whispered as he stared into Ginny's eyes and he lifted a hand to her shoulder.

Hermione knew that she'd get nothing more out of them tonight, so standing she said, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night you two."

"Goodnight," Harry and Ginny said as one, their eyes never leaving the other, almost oblivious to Hermione's departure.

Hermione took one last glance at the pair on the couch as she got to the stairs to the girls dorm. She felt a smile form on her face, feeling happy for the both of them, Ginny because her dream had come true and the feelings of inadequacy she had suffered through since the Chamber appeared to have been vanquished.

And for Harry, someone who had grown up in a house devoid of love for him. Ginny would be able to supply that love in spades, along with the fact that she would never put up with Harry's periods of melancholy, if anyone could drag him out of those, it was Ginny.

She smiled *again as she saw them come together in a kiss. Not as intense as the one she and Ron had interrupted but one filled with the love that was blossoming between them. With a deep sigh, she turned and headed up to her dorm, leaving the new couple to the solitude of the common room.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Another episode in the continuing saga of where our perfect pair could have gotten together before they did in canon.**

**A tad shorter but I didn't want to fill it out with extraneous garbahge! (have to get the pronunciation right)**

**Please review, it makes me happy and a happy writer is a prolific writer.**

**To all those who had problems accessing the latest chapter of Love Story, the link appears to be working now. **


	36. PoA: After Victory Over Ravenclaw

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Prisoner of Azkaban: After Victory Over Ravenclaw**

"_**That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear.**_

_**Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.**_

"_**The dementors didn't effect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"**_

"_**That would be because they . . . . er . . . . weren't dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see . . . ."**_

_**He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge if the field.**_

"_**You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.**_

_**Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked like Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.**_

"_**An unworthy trick!" she shouted. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"**_

_**If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter, as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside.**_

"_**Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"**_

"_**Right!" said Harry, **_as he turned to head out, but ran right into someone who had been standing behind him. They went down in a heap of tangled arms, legs and robes.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny Weasley said sheepishly, her face turning as red as a tomato.

Harry smiled shyly back at her, "I'm the one who should be apologizing," Harry said, his face turning scarlet too. "I should have watched where I was going."

Ron had turned to walk away with George, and it was George who turned his head back to see what had become of Harry. It looked like he was about to say something, but then with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he just smiled and turned away, making sure that Ron couldn't see.

His attention was drawn back to Ginny, when she said, "Are we going to get up any time soon?"

His eyes locked onto hers and he was taken by their wondrous colour, a deep, shade of chocolate brown, flecked with gold and bronze. Ginny noticed his scrutiny, blushed fiercely but didn't look away.

She was to busy staring into Harry's deep emerald eyes that were so captivating that she failed to notice just how long they had been lying there.

"Are you two all right?" Professor Lupin asked, a slight knowing smile on his lips.

Hearing Lupin's voice broke Harry's concentration. He glanced up at the Professor and blushing furiously stammered, "We, we're fine."

Ginny nodded in agreement and was a bit surprised when Harry reached down to help her rise, after he stood up.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking back into his eyes, smiling as she felt her heart beating what felt like a thousand times a minute.

Harry's heart was beating just as rapidly as Ginny's. He had felt himself drawn to the youngest Weasley ever since he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets, but had not acted on those feelings due to Ron's constant referral to her as his baby sister and his constantly hanging around Harry any time that Ginny seemed to be present.

"You're quite welcome," Harry shyly replied.

Ginny was surprised because Harry still had a hold of her hand, never letting go since he had helped her up. She was just about to say something when Harry spoke.

"I guess we should head up to the victory party," he said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back, thrilled that Harry said we, but then she was doubly shocked when he added, "Unless you'd, like maybe, wanted to take a walk with me, or something."

Ginny felt like her heart was going to stop beating all together. Screwing up her Gryffindor courage she said softly, "I'd like taking a walk with you any time, Harry."

Harry's face broke out into a huge smile, and keeping ahold of Ginny's hand he steered her away from the crowded Quidditch pitch. They walked on in silence for a bit, exchanging shy glances that were accompanied by small smiles, both feeling somewhat elated, along with the butterflies that were flying around in their stomachs.

They ended up down by the Black Lake and Harry led Ginny over to one of his favourite spots, a large beech tree that cast a wide circle of shade, making it the perfect spot to sit down and talk awhile.

Ginny couldn't believe that Harry had asked her to go for a walk, let alone that he led her away from the bustling crowds that were still celebrating the victory over Ravenclaw. So intent was she thinking, that she jumped a little at the sound of Harry's voice.

"So how's your year going?" he asked, a bit hesitantly.

Ginny just shrugged. Though her year-mates had been willing to forget about last year, they hadn't fully accepted her into their fold. Because of that Ginny had been feeling a bit like an outsider.

She heard him sigh, "I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend so far this year, Ginny. It seems every time I have wanted to say something, your brother always got in the way.

"Yeah, he can get like that," Ginny said, a bit sadly.

"I'm truly sorry, and I'm not going to allow him to dictate to me any longer," Harry said with a bit of conviction.

Ginny was slightly shocked, but she couldn't help but smile at Harry. She had also felt something special about their shared experiences down in the Chamber.

Harry could tell Ginny was remembering his rescue of her. He couldn't say how he knew, he just did.

"That's okay, Harry," Ginny said, breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground. She idly played with a blade of grass, not wanting to let Harry know what she was thinking about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

Ginny's head popped up and she looked at Harry in surprise. She hadn't thought that he'd want to do anything like that.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, lowly but intensely, her eyes fastening onto his.

"Yeah Ginny, I do," he replied, never once wavering in his gaze.

Ginny was feeling a little overwhelmed by her emotions and quickly changed subjects. "That was some spell you cast. Lupin called it a . . . what, Patronus?"

"Yeah, that's right," Harry replied, blushing a little at her praise.

Ginny looked back down at the ground for a moment, before she looked back at him and said glowingly, "It was truly magnificent to see that huge Stag knock Malfoy and those other Slytherins off their brooms."

"A Stag?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Ginny got a funny look on her face, "You mean you've never seen it before? I thought Lupin had implied that you were learning it from him?"

Harry blushed further, "Well. I am, but before this all I have ever been able to produce was a beam of while light. You mean I actually cast a full corporal Patronus?"

Ginny nodded and couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are," she said, giggling again.

"Why?" Harry asked, a little defensively.

Ginny saw the look on his face and heard the timbre of his voice. "Harry," she said softly, resting her hand on his arm. "You just did a truly amazing thing and you can't accept that you were able to do so. It's like the Chamber all over again. You constantly downplay your part and praise Ron and Hermione, failing to see that neither one of them would have been involved if you weren't."

Harry knew her words were true, but he squirmed even now thinking about it. He felt himself frown slightly and was going to deny what she was saying, but she cut him off.

"Harry, you just can't accept that you are a truly amazing person and a real hero, at least to me you are," she said softly and emotionally.

The emotion in Ginny's voice struck Harry hard, and he looked intently at her. He could see her eyes clouding a little with her tears, that were threatening to spill out.

Harry returned her gesture, laying his hand lightly on her arm, silently telling her that he understood.

Ginny looked up into his eyes once again. "You asked about my year, how about yours. I mean with Sirius Black after you, it can't be a picnic for you either."

Harry's face darkened some but he just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said. "I just wish I knew the whole story, ya know? I mean it seems that no one is willing to tell me the whole truth. I just get snippets, that is if I get anything at all."

Ginny regretted bringing up Sirius at all and wished she could take what she had said back. She desperately wanted to get Harry's mind off of it. She suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Harry, do you think you could teach me how to cast a Patronus?"

Harry looked at her in shock, not believing she was asking him to teach her such an advanced spell. It wasn't that he thought she was incapable, it was more that he wondered why she thought he could teach her.

"I don't know, Ginny. I've never tried to teach anything to anybody before," he said truthfully.

"Does that mean that you won't?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," Harry said, thoughtfully. "I just said I hadn't ever done something like that before." He then looked at her intently, "You really think that I could teach it to you?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," Ginny replied, sincerely.

Harry was quiet for a moment, looking out across the Black lake, but you could see he wasn't looking at the view.

He finally brought his gaze back to Ginny, looking into her eyes. Ginny felt herself almost shivering with the intensity of his gaze, it was as if he was looking deep within her soul.

"Okay, Ginny," Harry whispered, "I'll give it a try, but I can't guarantee anything, I hope you realize that."

"I know that, Harry," Ginny replied, softly. "I'm just glad that you're willing to try."

Harry somehow felt closer to Ginny now and he really didn't know why. All he knew was that the more time he was spending with her, the more time he wanted to spend with her.

Harry smiled at her and with a grin, said, "The only requirement I have for teaching you is that you need to start hanging around with us."

Ginny looked at him sceptically, "Me? Hang around with you, Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, that's the deal, take it or leave it?" he replied cheekily.

Ginny felt the corners of her mouth twitching and she was trying very hard not to smile at him. How could she admit that she wanted nothing more than to be beside him, spending as much time as possible with him.

"I'm not sure Ron will like that very much," she said, wondering how he'd reply.

"Don't you worry about Ron, I'll figure something out. That's my problem to deal with, not yours," Harry said, looking at her seriously.

"He's my brother, not yours," Ginny replied.

"But I'm the one who has been letting him dictate my actions toward you, and I'm not going to allow that any more," Harry said with a sigh.

Ginny could tell that Harry was not going to change his mind, so she decided to try and steer the conversation away from the topic of Ron. "Okay, enough about him. I want to tell you how brilliantly I thought you flew today."

Harry couldn't help himself and he blushed deeply, embarrassed but pleased by Ginny's praise.

As the conversation got further and further away from Ron and his attitude about Ginny, the more comfortable they started to become talking to one another. They started to exchange stories about different Professors and how they behaved while teaching and the longer they talked the more they began to act like close friends, laughing and kidding one another until they had lost all their uneasiness about being together.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Up in the common room the party was in full swing. As usual large amounts of food and drink appeared, along with a seemingly endless supply of Butterbeer.

George had arrived with Ron, just a little behind Fred. As soon as Ron had spied the Butterbeer, he had made a beeline towards it.

Fred gave George a questioning look and George smiled in return, letting his twin know that things had gone as planned.

They both quickly headed off, up to the dorms for a few moments, where they pulled out a piece of old parchment from Harry's trunk, muttered a spell and then spent several moments staring intently at the parchment. Suddenly Fred pointed and George looked up into his eyes, both were smiling widely.

Fred quickly cast the counter spell and replaced the parchment into Harry's trunk, then they both headed back to the common room to rejoin the party, feeling that they had a pretty successful day, what with the Quidditch victory and their other little plan seemingly having been successful.

It was a bit later that George was the one who noticed Ron looking around with a confused look on his face, signalling Fred, they made their way over to him.

"What's the matter, Lil Bro?" George asked.

"Yeah, why the more confused look than normal?" Fred added, grinning at Ron.

Ron frowned, "What do you mean, more confused look than normal?" he asked in a huff.

Fred and George just exchanged glances and grinned at Ron's lack of comprehension.

"That's not the issue," Fred said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, what's got your knickers all in a twist?" George asked.

"I haven't seen Harry since the end of the game, when you led me away from where he was looking at Malfoy and the Slytherins who tried to sabotage the game," Ron said, still looking around the room.

It was right then that Colin Creevy came over and asked, "Any of you seen Ginny? She said she wanted to see my pictures of the game, especially the ones I took of Harry."

When Ron looked at him bug-eyed and his colour started to change to a brilliant red, Colin got a scared look on his face, he had forgotten Ginny's admonishment to never bring up Harry's name in conjunction with her if he ever spoke to Ron.

Seeing Ron begin to anger, Colin quickly said "Oh, never mind," and quickly made his escape.

Ron looked at the Twins, "You don't think. . . . Harry would never . . . . Ginny. . . . They couldn't be. . . ." he sputtered.

"Ron, if you want intelligible answers, you'll have to ask intelligible questions" George said with a grin.

"Yeah Ron, what are you going on about anyway?" Fred asked too.

Ron stared at his brothers, "You don't think Harry is off somewhere with Ginny, do you?" he asked hotly.

"As a matter of fact Ron, we know they are," Fred replied smugly.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave them alone," added George.

Ron looked back and forth between his brothers several times. "You mean, you're okay with them just going off alone?" he asked incredulously.

"Okay with it," said Fred.

"We arranged it," said George.

Ron stared at them gobsmacked. He couldn't understand how they could have done something like that. "Why?" he managed to get out, after a moment.

"To help out our sister," George said with a grin.

"We've seen her moping around, staring at Harry all this year so far," said Fred.

"Plus, she's had a thing for him ever since she could talk," added George.

"Yeah, we've both read her that story at least a gazillion times," stated Fred.

"We've also seen you acting like a mother hen," George said, with a snicker.

"Yeah, trying your damnedest to keep them apart," Fred added.

"So we decided to take matters into our own hands," George said, leaning in closer to Ron.

"And we strongly suggest you keep your big nose out of it," Fred added lowly.

"Why should I?" Ron asked, looking defiantly at the Twins.

Fred and George got evil looking grins on their faces, "You remember what happened when you were eight?" Fred said menacingly.

Ron had a mental image flash through his mind, and he shuddered involuntarily.

"Yeah, and remember, we've learned a lot more since then," George added for emphasis.

Ron stared at them wide-eyed, his imagination running wild and he couldn't help but shudder again.

Looking exceedingly pale, he said shakily, "Okay, okay, I hear you." He then quickly turned and all but ran to the food table to grab another Butterbeer, leaving the Twins smiling at one another and nodding their heads.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry and Ginny were still down at the lake, they had spent so much time talking that they had both lost all traces of awkwardness at being with the other. Some time during that time, Ginny had come and sat against the tree, next to Harry.

"And then Hagrid had to lift Ron up bodily and set him on his feet again," Harry said, finishing another story for Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help herself, the mental image of Hagrid picking Ron up, started her giggling and when Harry started laughing too, they both laughed so hard that tears came to their eyes and somehow, Ginny ended up with her head against Harry's shoulder.

At first neither seemed to notice and they just kept talking, both feeling happier that they had all year. A little while later Ginny gave a small groan, and reached up to rub her neck.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, showing his concern.

Ginny replied, "Sitting like this is causing my neck to stiffen," and as she did so she realized she was leaning against Harry. At first she started to get a little afraid, but when Harry didn't say anything she calmed down, liking the fact that he was accepting her leaning against him.

"Would it help to lay flat?" Harry asked, innocently.

"I wouldn't want to lay with my hair on the ground," Ginny replied, looking at all the grass and twigs that would most likely get caught in her hair.

Harry just looked at her and shook his head, a puzzled look on his face, "Well then just put your head on my lap," he said, as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"You wouldn't mind?" Ginny asked in wonder.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, looking slightly confused.

Ginny just shrugged and spun sideways and laid down with her head coming to rest on Harry. At first she felt a little strange, but when Harry went right back to talking again, as if nothing was amiss, Ginny relaxed and returned to their conversation too, though she did comment, "This feels really nice."

Harry just smiled at her and said, "I told you it would be better."

Ginny just nodded and they continued to talk, discussing everything and anything.

It was an indeterminable amount of time later that Ginny became aware of Harry's one hand gently combing through her hair and she couldn't believe how wonderful that it felt.

"That feels really nice," she said softly, smiling up at Harry.

"What does?" Harry asked, looking bewildered, not realizing what he was doing unconsciously.

"Running your hand through my hair," Ginny said with a slight giggle.

Harry froze and stared down at his hand that was buried in Ginny's hair. He hadn't even been aware he had been doing so, but he realized he had been taking great comfort from it.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, after a moment.

"Don't stop on my account," Ginny replied, "I told you if felt really nice."

"Oh," Harry said offhandedly, "Okay," he added, starting to run his fingers through her hair again as they went back to talking.

Ginny though she'd died and gone to heaven, such were the feelings she was experiencing from the simple act of Harry running his fingers through her hair. It was the first time anyone had ever done something so intimate with her and it left her a bit breathless and tingly.

They sat their for quite a while longer, neither thinking anything about what they were doing. They just continued talking, laughing and enjoying being together and it wasn't till Harry's stomach gave a large growl, did they realize how long they had been there.

Ginny sat up and smiled at Harry, "Sounds like someone's hungry."

Harry couldn't help but smile back, he certainly would have had a hard time denying the fact.

Ginny stood up and extended her hand down to Harry, who took it without a moments hesitation, allowing Ginny to help pull him to his feet.

They smiled at one another, each aware that something had changed between them, though they didn't put a name to it as of yet, both just content that they were happy with the way things were now.

For a moment it looked like they would walk back to the castle hand in hand, but then Ginny got a mischievous look in her eyes. She dropped Harry's hand and took off running toward the entrance, calling back over her shoulder, "Come on slowpoke!"

Harry laughed but took off after her, finally catching her just as they climbed the steps into the school. Ginny turned and smiled at Harry, feeling so elated with how the afternoon had gone. "Looks like we tied," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, looks like," Harry replied, grinning back at her.

They slowly made their way into the Great Hall where the had their pick of seats for dinner, most of Gryffindor still up in the common room at the victory party.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione was seated at their usual spot, her nose in a book as Harry and Ginny came up and sat down.

Hermione's eyes glanced their way, but went immediately back to her book. Then her head popped up and she stared at the couple sitting across from her, looking as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, as he began to pile food onto his plate.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny added, as she began to copy Harry.

Hermione's eyes went from one to the other and then she blinked several times.

Ginny was trying hard not to smile, but failing miserably, as she leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I don't ever remember her being speechless before, have you?"

Harry grinned back at her, "Not that I can remember," he replied.

"Why aren't you at the party? Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Hermione said in a long string, never pausing to allow an answer.

Harry looked at Ginny with an amused look on his face, "Let's see, we were outside talking. That covers all your questions, doesn't it?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded calmly, while taking a bite of her dinner, "Yes, I believe it does," she said, as soon as she was able.

Both looked pleasantly at Hermione, who was staring wide-eyed at them again. "You mean. . . you two. . . outside. . ." she said in disbelief.

Nodding, Harry glanced at Ginny and then at Hermione, "Yeah, that about covers it," he said, as if nothing was unusual.

"But. . . ." Hermione began to protest.

Harry cut her off immediately, looking much more serious, he said, "Look Hermione, Ginny and I are now friends, close friends. It's something I meant to do from the first this year, but Ron kept getting in the way. Well, I'm not going to let that happen anymore. You said how we bonded when we faced that Troll in the first year, right?"

Hermione could only nod.

"Well Ginny and I shared something much more meaningful and facing Voldemort was far more dangerous. If the troll was a reason to become friends, then Voldemort is doubly so, got it!" Harry replied.

Ginny watched as Hermione cringed every time Harry spoke Voldemort's name and still with a frightened look on her face, Hermione replied softly, "Yes, Harry, I got it."

Harry nodded in agreement as if everything had been handled and smiling once again, he returned his attention back to his dinner.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who just gave her a look that said, "What Harry said", as she went back to eating too. Hermione knew that nothing was going to change Harry's mind and she wondered how Ron was going to react.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next couple of weeks were very interesting from Hermione's point of view. She was startled when Ron didn't complain heavily when Ginny started to hang around with them, though she could tell he wasn't pleased.

Her curiosity grew when she had a moment alone with him and tried to get an explanation, that and why he hadn't tried to get the Twins involved with confronting Harry. All Ron did was when she mentioned the Twins was he got a strange look on his face and began muttering to himself.

Hermione was glad in one respect, because Ginny wasn't in their classes and it seemed that Ron was much more normal during those times, but his displeasure resurfaced at every meal and in the evenings when Ginny joined them.

What surprised Hermione the most was how Harry's grades began to improve. Studying with Ginny in the evenings was one of the benefits of their hanging out together. Where she had tried to brow-beat Harry into doing his homework, he just naturally seemed to enjoy doing it, because it meant more time with Ginny.

It just seemed that now, whenever they weren't in class, Harry and Ginny could be found together. All awkwardness and hesitation was gone between them and truth be told, he was paying less and less attention to her and Ron. Not that he was doing it on purpose, it was they just seemed to get along so well. She was sure she'd never seen Harry happier than he was now.

Though in one sense it was something of an idyllic time, Hermione could see the hidden anger building in Ron and she was pretty sure that sometime in the future there was going to be a blow up, Ron wouldn't be able to contain it forever.

It was during this time that Hermione was finally able to corner the Twins one evening. She wanted answers and if Ron wouldn't give them to her, maybe she'd have better luck with Fred and George.

"Hey you two," she said as she came up to the Twins, "Could I have a moment of your time?"

Fred and George looked at her closely, as if eyeing up a mark. "What can we do for you?" Fred asked.

"I was wondering why you two haven't joined with Ron in confronting Harry about how close he has become with Ginny?" she asked outright, figuring the direct approach was best.

Looking at her shrewdly, George asked, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I've heard in the past how the Weasley brothers would treat anyone that even tried to get close to Ginny, and I was wondering why that didn't seem to apply to Harry."

"Why would we want to break them up?" Fred said with a grin.

"When we worked so hard to get them together," George added, grinning just as much a Fred.

Hermione looked at them like they both had two heads. "You mean. . . ."

"That's right, Hermione," Fred answered.

"But why?"

George got a serious look on his face, something Hermione had not seen there often. "Look Hermione, we felt bad about what happened last year."

"That, and we saw the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking," said Fred.

"We knew that Ron was being the stumbling block," George added.

"So we decided to intervene," Fred said with a smirk.

"And the rest as they say, is history," George finished.

"Okay, I can get that, but have you seen Ron recently?" Hermione asked, her concern showing.

Fred and George just shrugged, "It's up to Harry to handle Ron," George said.

"Yeah, he needs to prove that Ginny's worth it to him," Fred added.

Hermione let out a huge breath, "I sure hope that you two know what you're doing?"

"Look Hermione, Harry's life hasn't and isn't going to be a bed of roses, and if he fancies Ginny," said Fred.

"Like we think he does," added George.

"Then he has to be able to stand up and do what's right. He can't expect someone to jump in every time to help him," Fred said,seriously.

"He has to be willing and able to act on his own, for himself," George said, just as seriously.

"And we're pretty sure that he'll do what needs to be done, concerning Ginny," Fred stated.

"If not, he doesn't deserve her," finished George.

Hermione nodded, understanding what the Twins were saying. It was never too early to start learning to stand up for something that you wanted. "Thanks you two," she said with a small smile. "I certainly hope Harry steps up like you hope, because I've got the felling that Ginny is just what he needs."

**XX HP + GW XX**

The expected blow up came a week later. Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fireplace, talking and laughing as usual. It had been a long week and everyone was relaxing now that it was Friday evening.

Ginny was complaining about how tense her shoulders were, her last class having been Potions and she had spent a lot of time hunched over her cauldron, making sure she got the potion right.

"Turn around," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny, who was next to him on the couch, obeyed immediately, knowing what was to come. She sat kind of sideways, and groaned out in pleasure when Harry began to massage her neck and shoulders.

"Blimey, Harry," she breathed out, "That feels bloody brilliant." She closed her eyes and just gave herself over to the wonderful feelings that Harry was creating as he worked all the knots out of her tense muscles.

"Feels good, does it?" Harry said, playfully.

"Good doesn't begin to cover it," Ginny replied, languorously, relaxing totally as Harry continued to work.

Their elation was shattered by Ron entering the common room and seeing them together, with Harry's hands running up and down Ginny's back along with kneading her shoulders.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron shouted as he came over to them.

Hermione watched tensely from nearby, catching the Twins watching too.

"I'm helping a friend," Harry replied calmly, continuing to massage Ginny.

Ginny wanted desperately to turn and confront Ron, but she also waited because Harry was still rubbing her back and shoulders, and she was curious as to what he would do.

"Well I don't think it's appropriate for you to have your hands all over her," Ron said hotly. "If she's just a friend, that's going a bit too far."

Harry paused for a moment and Ginny held her breath. She was silently praying that Harry wouldn't abandon her friendship just because of Ron.

Harry stood up, but kept a hand on Ginny. He looked at Ron and then at all the people watching, taking in especially the looks on Hermione's and the Twin's faces.

He looked back at Ron and said softly, "I suppose you're right."

Ginny almost lost it at that point and Harry saw the disappointed looks on Hermione's and the Twin's faces. He smiled slowly, "I guess what you're saying is if I'm just a friend, I shouldn't be acting this way?"

Ron looked slightly confused, frowning at Harry, "Yeah, that's right," he said slowly.

"Fair enough," Harry replied. "I guess that means that only someone like her boyfriend should be doing it?"

Ron nodded, somewhat triumphantly, but still not liking the look on Harry's face.

Ginny felt like running from the room so that no one would see her tears that were threatening to fall, but just before she could turn that thought into action Harry spoke again.

He smiled wider and as he turned he caught Hermione's and the Twin's eyes, he winked at them and said to Ginny, "Since Ron insists, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny was sure her heart had stopped beating and she froze for a moment, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her but when Harry added, "Well Ginny, what's your answer?" she stood and turned to him.

Looking him straight in the eyes, ignoring everyone else, she whispered, "Is this just to appease Ron?"

Harry smiled at her, "You know it's not. I guess I just needed the incentive to get up the nerve to ask you," he whispered back.

Ginny watched his eyes for a moment and then threw her arms around him, taking him into a big hug. "Yes," she whispered into his ear.

Harry hugged her back, letting the others wait as he and Ginny relished the closeness that they were experiencing, finally solidifying their feelings for one another and not just to themselves, but to everyone who was present.

Ginny finally relaxed her grip, but didn't let go entirely. Harry turned his head and looked at a stunned Ron. "Is that good enough for you?" he asked smugly.

Ron looked at Harry and then around the room. His focus landing on the Twins who were beaming at one another and sharing a high-five.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any support and not liking the look the Twins were sending his way, he hastily said, "Yeah, that's good enough for me." He then turned and headed for his dorm.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and said softly, "Now where were we?" as he gently pushed Ginny back down onto the couch and began to massage her shoulders again.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Well, I guess a few will be surprised by Ron's acceptance of the couple and don't bother asking what the Twins did to him, just let your imaginations run wild. Knowing the Twins, I'm positive it would be something Ron would not like to experience again. I'm sure I'll hear about how they acted once the got together, but hey, they were only 12 and 13 at this point.  
**

**As always, please review.**


	37. HBP: After Dumbledore's First Lesson

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Half-Blood Prince: After ****Dumbledore's First Lesson  
**

_**The sky outside was inky black and the lamps in Dumbledore's office seemed to glow more brightly than before.**_

"_**I think that will do for tonight, Harry," said Dumbledore after a moment or two.**_

"_**Yes, sir," said Harry.**_

_**He got to his feet, but did not leave.**_

"_**Sir . . . is it important to know all this about Voldemort's past?"**_

"_**Very important, I think," said Dumbledore.**_

"_**And it . . . it's got something to do with the prophecy?"**_

"_**It has everything to do with the prophecy."**_

"_**Right," said Harry, a little confused, but reassured all the same.**_

_**He turned to go, then another question occurred to him, and he turned back again. "Sir, am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione everything you've told me?"**_

_**Dumbledore considered him for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have proved themselves trustworthy."**_

He then looked at Harry a bit more intently, his eyes taking on their characteristic twinkle, "There's one more I think that you should also confide in, Harry."

Harry looked at the Headmaster questioningly, "Who would that be?" he asked.

Dumbledore just chuckled, "I think you'll figure that out for yourself, Harry."

Harry was now even more confused and was just turning to leave again.

"_**But Harry, I'm going to ask you to ask them not to repeat any of this to anybody else. It would not be a good idea if word got around how much I know, or suspect, about Lord Voldemort's secrets."**_

"_**No, sir, I'll make sure it's just Ron and Hermione, plus this other person if I figure it out.**_

"I have great faith in you, Harry. Just think about it and I'm sure it will come to you," said Dumbledore, smiling once again.

_**Harry turned away again, and was almost to the door when he saw it. Sitting on one of the little spindle-legged tables that supported so many frail-looking silver instruments, was an ugly stone ring set with a large, cracked, black stone.**_

"_**Sir," said Harry, staring at it, "That ring. . . ."**_

"_**Yes?" said Dumbledore.**_

"_**You were wearing it when we visited Professor Slughorn that night."**_

"_**So I was," Dumbledore agreed.**_

"_**But isn't it . . . sir, isn't it the same ring Marvollo Gaunt showed Ogden?"**_

_**Dumbledore bowed his head, "The very same."**_

"_**But how come . . . ? Have you always had it?"**_

"_**No, I acquired it recently," said Dumbledore. "A few days before I came to fetch you from your aunt and uncle's, in fact."**_

"_**That would be around the time you injured your hand, then, sir?"**_

"_**Around that time, yes Harry." **_

_**Harry hesitated. Dumbledore was smiling.**_

"_**Sir, how exactly . . .?"**_

"_**Too late, Harry! You shall hear the story another time. Good night."**_

"_**Good night, sir."**_

Harry turned and departed, his head filled with questions, ranging from the ring and how Dumbledore acquired it, to who the mysterious third person was that Dumbledore wanted him to confide in.

He was so engrossed in thought he didn't see the person enter the hallway from the corridor to the library and he ran right into them, knocking them down, with him landing on top of them.

It took a moment for the two of them to disentangle themselves, with Harry apologizing prolifically the whole time.

He stopped mid sentence when the person giggled at him. His eyes locking on the other person's, causing him to freeze.

"Really, Harry, if you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was ask," Ginny Weasley said, smiling at him.

Her smile slid slowly from her face as she noticed Harry's intense stare. She blushed, and broke eye contact, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

As Harry looked deep into her eyes and as he heard her voice, an image of her laying in the Chamber of Secrets came unbidden to his mind. He suddenly knew who Dumbledore had been referring to, it was none other than the person he found himself laying on.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said one more time, as he rolled off of her and extended his hand down to help her up.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

Harry quickly looked in both directions, up and down the hall. "Listen Ginny, do you have a few minutes, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Ginny was taken by surprise, sure Harry had been more friendly lately, but this was the first time he had ever asked to speak to her alone. She was hesitant at first, unsure of what to do because she didn't know what Harry wanted and she was nervous about being alone with him.

Coming to a decision, pushing down her unease, it was just Harry after all, and she had finally come to terms with her crush on him and figured he never see her in the way she so desperately wanted.

"S-sure, Harry," she said, a bit nervously.

If Harry heard her nervousness, he didn't show any outward sign. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her away through one of the secret passages.

Ginny's nervousness disappeared in a flash as the shock of Harry's sudden change in behaviour hit her. She was barely able to keep up at first, so she gave a small tug on Harry's hand.

Harry slowed and looked back at Ginny, she was slightly flushed from having to keep up with him, but she had an amused grin on her face, thinking this new excited and mysterious Harry was something she liked.

"Could we just slow down a little?" she asked, smiling at him.

Harry blushed and said sheepishly, "Ah, sure Ginny. I'm sorry."

He then began walking again, not noticing that he still had a hold of her hand. His mind was in turmoil, so many thoughts racing through it. In the brief moment they had stopped, Harry had noticed how amazing Ginny looked and it surprised him.

Ron had always referred to her as his baby or more recently, his little sister and Harry realized that subconsciously that had bothered him. His thoughts had changed over time and he realized that from the moment he had emerged from the Chamber with her, things were different. Harry felt like hexing himself for not realizing it till now. Ginny was just . . . Ginny. A petite, fiery, independent, spirited person in her own right and he had been a fool to let Ron dictate his relationship with her.

He glanced at her and when his eyes met hers looking at him, he blushed.

Ginny noticed a change come over Harry, the way he was walking, shifted slightly and she saw him glance at her shyly. She was totally taken by surprise when he blushed as they made eye contact.

Before she could say anything, they arrived at their destination, a small storage room that contained extra desks, chairs and other odds and ends. Harry opened the door and held it for Ginny to proceed him into the room. He followed closely behind, shutting the door.

Ginny had already taken out her wand and lit a couple of the sconces, providing plenty of light in the small room. She then turned toward Harry and was surprised to see him staring at her, his face an unreadable mask, and she wondered what was up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," she asked, breaking the silence.

Harry actually jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, but then smiled softly at her, indicating for her to take a seat. He sat down near her, but he didn't crowd her, as if he was afraid to sit too close.

Ginny sat, and waited for him to continue.

Harry took a deep breath, "Well there are actually two things I want to talk to you about. The first has to do with my private lessons with Dumbledore."

Ginny waited for a moment, but when Harry didn't immediately continue, she asked, "And the second?"

Harry blushed a little and found he couldn't hold Ginny's gaze. He looked at the floor and said softly, "I'll get to that, but first I need to talk to you about the lessons."

"Okay, Harry," Ginny replied, her curiosity rising.

When Harry hesitated again, Ginny said "Harry?"

Harry smiled ruefully at her. "Sorry, it's just hard to know where to begin. Just give me a moment."

"Okay, Harry, take your time."

Harry glanced at her again, seeing her looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and said, "Dumbledore is teaching me about Voldemort."

When he saw Ginny frown, he got concerned. "What is it, Ginny?"

Ginny sighed, "The thing is I have a hard time calling him that, and it isn't because no one wants to say the bloody name."

Harry smiled at her language, something that Ginny caught and she smiled back at him. "Ever since the events of my first year and you rescuing me, I've always thought of him as nothing but Tom Riddle."

Harry looked at her in surprise, and she noticed, "What? That's who he really is," she said vigorously.

Harry nodded, "I like it. You're a genius Ginny."

When Ginny looked at him sceptically, he said, "No, really Ginny. He's built himself up as something he isn't. Creating the name that everyone is afraid to speak and you've cut through all that shite. Making him human again and diminishing his power, over you and everyone else. Don't you see that?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess you're right, Harry. I never looked at it like that, but I see that you are right about the way I view him."

Harry smiled at her, liking this calm, articulate Ginny. She was definitely not just Ron's little sister.

"Okay, go on," she said.

Harry then explained all about his first lesson with Dumbledore and told her about his confusion about what Dumbledore was getting at. He was once again impressed by the questions Ginny asked and the insights she offered into probable motivations on why what the Headmaster was teaching him might be so important.

It was while having the conversation, that Harry realized just why Dumbledore had wanted him to include Ginny. If anything, her questions were more to the point and observant than Hermione's would be.

They had talked about an hour, going over everything a couple of times, when they hit a lull. Harry became aware that they were both looking at each other with smiles on their faces. It was as if they had forged a friendship in the time they had just spent. Well that and the common experiences of battling Riddle, because that was how he now thought of him, due to Ginny's thoughts on the subject. They both had experienced something that no one else had and it made them closer.

Ginny watched Harry thinking for a few moments, and since they seemed to have finished discussing his lessons, she was curious about the second thing he had said he wanted to talk to her about.

"So, Harry," she said, still smiling at him. "What's this other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

She noticed his look change, but once again she had a hard time figuring out what he was feeling.

Harry was surprised, not because Ginny asked, but because he didn't feel embarrassed any more, just nervous.

"Well, I wanted to talk about us," he said softly, and a bit unsurely.

Ginny was taken totally by surprise, "Us?" she said, her voice rising several octaves.

"Yeah, us," Harry repeated. He then looked Ginny in the eyes. "I've let your brother keep me from being a good friend of yours," he said lowly. "It's not something I'm very proud of. In fact I'm kind of ashamed about it now that I think about it."

A million questions were flying through Ginny's brain but she found she couldn't concentrate on a single one.

When Ginny didn't speak, Harry dropped his eyes to the floor between them, "Ever since the Chamber, I've thought of you differently, but never had the courage to say anything."

Harry paused once again, his mind was filled with a thousand things he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure Ginny wanted to hear any of them. Her silence was deafening, and Harry thought that maybe he had lost the opportunity to get to know Ginny better.

Just when he was about to give up, a hand came to rest on his arm. Harry looked up in surprise, Ginny had risen and come over to him without him noticing. She had an odd look on her face, halfway between questioning and wonder.

"Harry, you can't begin to know how much hearing you say that means to me."

Harry smiled weakly at her, "I'd like to find out," he said softly.

Ginny sat down next to Harry, keeping her hand where it was. Harry found he liked her touch, it was soft, but with enough pressure to let him feel it. He sat up a little straighter and put his other hand on top of hers, earning him a smile from Ginny.

Harry decided he had nothing to lose, so he looked into her eyes, keeping his hand on hers and said, "Hermione tells me that you're over me."

Ginny gave a small chuckle, "For as smart as she is, she doesn't have a clue when it comes to emotions."

Harry looked at her quizzically, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Harry, it's one thing to get over a little girl's crush and something all together different to get over someone completely."

"You mean . . .?" Harry said, in disbelief.

Ginny turned her hand so that she took Harry's in hers, letting their fingers intertwine, "Harry since the day you rescued me, I left the crush behind. It was based on the stories I was read while growing up. It was a kids dream about meeting someone who had done something extraordinary, but it was also based on the story, not the person."

Harry was watching Ginny's face intently. He could see her emotions flickering across it as she spoke. "After you rescued me, you weren't the boy in the stories anymore. You were Harry, the one who risked his life to save me from a horrible fate, the one who saved me."

Ginny smiled at him, "It was you, not the Boy- Who-Lived, but Harry, the skinny, messy haired, sometimes funny, sometimes serious, boy who came to my rescue."

"So yes, I got over my crush, but I found the real boy so much better than the storybook hero. You were my hero, not the wizarding world's. Mine, and the more I saw you, the more I realized just how special you really are."

"How's that?" Harry asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ginny giggled, "Oh, Harry! You just can't see it, I know you can't. You don't go looking to make a name for yourself, you don't boast about what you accomplish. In fact you run from all the attention, you hate it when people try to build you up, to acknowledge what you have done."

She lifted her other hand and gently touched Harry's cheek. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met," she said softly.

They remained there for a moment, eyes locked, Ginny's hand on his cheek, the other holding his tightly. Slowly they leaned towards one another, eyes fixed, each looking deep beneath the surface, both a little unsure, but both yearning for something more.

Then their lips came into contact, at first it was quite gentle, just a warm meeting of their flesh. Then Ginny moaned slightly, leaning into Harry harder, with Harry responding to her, his free hand coming up and entwining in her long, luscious, silky hair, pulling her even closer as they gave themselves over to the kiss.

Ginny's eyes had drifted shut and she just revelled in the sensations that were filling her. All her dreams of kissing Harry paled in comparison to the real thing. The few kisses she had had with others were a dim echo of what she was feeling with Harry.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening, if it wasn't so pleasurable, he would have though it was one of his dreams, but his dreams were never like this. Ginny felt so alive in his grasp, so warm and real. His kiss with Cho had been a mockery of what he felt with Ginny.

It was more than the physical sensations that they were both feeling, there was more that lay underneath, deep inside, their emotions were crystallizing and forming into something that both filled them with wonder and cemented them together.

Slowly they parted, but their foreheads came together, resting lightly on one another.

"Godric, Harry. You sure know how to take a girls breath away," Ginny said huskily.

Harry could only nod, for a moment it seemed the power of speech had left him, so intense were the emotions he was experiencing.

"Ginny," he finally whispered, "I can't believe how bloody brilliant that was." He then began to stroke Ginny's hair with the hand that had found its way there.

Ginny moved so that her head slide beside Harry's, cheek to cheek, letting the sensual feelings of his skin against hers wash over her. "That is what a kiss should be," she said to herself.

Ginny leaned back slightly, looking at Harry with hooded eyes, her face alive with what she was feeling for Harry. They came together again, their lips fastening themselves together without the hesitation of the first.

Ginny's hand that had been on his cheek, now mirrored his, finding its way into his hair, where she let it run free, enjoying the feel of it between her fingers just as much as Harry enjoyed his fingers in hers.

Once again, after what seemed like an eternity, they parted, both breathing heavily.

"We need to stop," Harry whispered.

"I know," Ginny replied.

They both took deep calming breaths, desperately trying to calm their racing hearts. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, taking her into a tight embrace. He let her warmth fill him, and he cried out softly.

Ginny whispered fervently, "What is it?"

Harry could only shake his head as images of his aunt and uncle flashed through his head. "You're a freak, how could anybody ever love you? You're worthless, you're despicable. You'll never find anyone who will want to be with you." he heard, and more.

Ginny was growing concerned, tears were beginning to run down Harry's face. She tightened her embrace on him and wondered what to do.

Then with a sharp cry, Harry gripped her even tighter. In his mind, it was as if his relatives were on a pane of glass or mirror and it shattered into a million pieces, releasing him from their torment.

"Oh, Ginny, Oh Ginny," he kept repeating, clinging to her like a man who had been lost but had been rescued.

Ginny tucked his head into her shoulder and rested her head against his, holding him tightly, whispering into his ear, "Shh, it will be all right, I'm right here Harry."

Slowly Harry recovered and hugged Ginny tightly one last time before relaxing his grip. Sheepishly he wiped his face, and he smiled wanly at Ginny. "Sorry," he said, huskily.

"For what?" she asked him.

Harry found it almost impossible to answer, so many things were crowding into his mind. How did you thank someone for giving you the most precious thing in the world. How did you thank someone for loving you?

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and it was as if she could read what he was trying to say. She smiled at him, gently caressing his face. "It's okay, Harry. I know."

Harry could only nod, a smile breaking out on his face as he looked deep into Ginny's amazing deep chocolate eyes. Eyes that spoke of her love for him, eyes that said everything was going to be okay, eyes that accepted him as he was.

Harry hugged Ginny again, sighing contently, finally getting what he had always dreamed of, someone to love him, in spite of his frailties.

He felt the emotion bubbling out of him, filling him as it rose until it burst forth and he whispered to Ginny, "I love you."

Ginny thought her heart would burst with the joy that she felt. He loved her, and she knew it was for herself, not her family, not because of anything other than she was Ginny. "I love you too," she whispered back.

"I know," he said with a small laugh. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?" he said, his voice filled with awe.

"Yes it is," Ginny agreed.

It was getting late and both were feeling quite tired from all the emotional energy they had released.

"We need to get back, I promised Ron and Hermione I'd tell them all about my lesson with Dumbledore." Harry then smiled at Ginny, "I guess I'll have something else to tell them too."

Ginny couldn't help but smile back, "OH, and what will that be?" she asked playfully.

Harry burst out laughing, "I don't know, I'll think of something."

They stood up, still smiling at one another. Ginny reached for her school bag, but Harry took it from her. "Let me carry it," he said tenderly, as he slung it over his shoulder.

Ginny couldn't deny him, so even though she usually bristled at anyone doing something for her that she felt she could do herself, she let Harry carry it for her.

Once they had left the room, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders as she tucked into his side, letting her arm encircle his waist. Both feeling the wonderful warmth of the other, feeling more at peace than they had, possibly ever.

They walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower, not once taking note of their surroundings or of how late it was. Curfew had passed quite some time ago.

Minerva McGonagall spotted the pair as they walked alone and was about to call out to them and chastise them for being out after curfew, but she jumped when a voice spoke right behind her.

"Leave them be for tonight, Minerva."

Minerva spun around and looked into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling like she had never seen before. She glanced back at the couple as they reached the last turn before they would get to the portrait hole.

It was then she realized who they were, and though she was a bit surprised, she smiled and looked back at Dumbledore. "As you wish, Headmaster," she said softly.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Would you care to join me for a nightcap?"

"I think I will," she answered, taking one last glance at the new couple as they disappeared from sight, "Yes, I think I will."

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Hello faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed this latest addition to this storyline. I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I felt it was the best place to leave off. I had contemplated adding more about what happened when they got back to the common room but decided that it wouldn't add anything to the story, based on the premise of them getting together.**

**It's funny, as I wrote this it ended up going off on its own. I had originally planned for the get together to take longer over the next few weeks, but, well it didn't want to go there. If you mind, so be it.**

**As always, I welcome your reviews.**


	38. CoS: Rescuing Harry From Privet Drive

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Chamber of Secrets: Rescuing Harry**

"_**Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone . . . cut it out . . . I'm trying to sleep . . ."**_

_**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.**_

_**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HP + GW ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_

_**For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.**_

_**Ron, Fred and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could.**_

"_**Petunia," roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!**_

_**But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp . . . Harry was in the car . . .**_ almost.

The result of Harry being released by the hard pulling Uncle Vernon was the car began to rock violently. At first it seemed Harry would be thrown head first across the back seat, but then the car rolled back and Harry found himself falling out the still open door, along with Hedwig's cage.

"Ron! Grab Hedwig!" Harry shouted, his one hand grasping the door sill.

Ron lunged across the seat and just managed to grab a hold of the cage as it tumbled out the door, but he was in no position to help Harry, who was hanging on by one hand as the car continued to rock violently.

Harry felt his hand slipping and he gazed down below him and he was shocked at how high the car had drifted, they were probably 100 feet in the air.

He desperately reached with his free hand, hoping to get a better hold on the door frame. He fingers just reached but slipped off and he knew he had one last chance. Reaching again, he felt his hand come in contact with the frame, but then he began to slip off.

He was just about to yell when a hand reached out from under what appeared to be a pile of blankets on the floor, and it grasped his wrist. "I've got you," a voice rang out.

Harry looked up at his saviour, and was surprised to see the face of Ginny Weasley, staring out at him from under the blankets.

With surprising strength for a petite young girl, she held onto Harry tightly. Fred had gotten the car back under control, and with it steadying in flight, Harry was no longer in danger of falling, for the moment.

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, taken by their brilliant chocolate brown colour, flecked with gold and bronze. Suddenly, Ron reached down and grabbed Harry's other arm and he and Ginny were able to pull Harry into the car, the door slamming shut as Fred turned and banked the car towards the Burrow.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ron said angrily.

"Saving Harry's life, from the looks of it," Ginny replied, just as hotly.

Harry just stared at her with a silly grin on his face. She was just an eleven year old, but to him she looked brilliant. She was flushed from the effort to hold Harry till help came, that and being angry, added to her colour. To Harry she was the most amazing girl he had ever seen.

"Thanks for the help, Ginny," Harry said, smiling at the diminutive witch.

Ginny had sat up on the seat, making Harry slide over next to Ron. She blushed, but smiled at Harry. "Glad I was here to help," she replied.

Fred and George glanced back at her, but instead of being angry like Ron, they grinned at her.

"Hey, Spit-fire," said George. "Just couldn't miss out on the fun, could you?"

"Never!" Ginny replied, smiling at her old brother.

Fred was smiling too, but he was concentrating on driving. "Guess Harry's glad to see you," he teased.

Ginny blushed again, but smiled, glancing at Harry who hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"So Harry, why haven't you been answering our letters?" Ron asked, with a frown.

"I haven't received any letters," Harry began.

"But I've sent several and so has Hermione, she wrote and told me so," said Ron, irritably. "Have the Muggles been keeping you from getting them?"

"If you'll let him finish, Ron," Ginny said, eyeing her brother disdainfully.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry said, grinning at the petite redhead. "As I was telling you when I was interrupted, it wasn't my relatives, but don't give them any ideas. It was someone named Dobby . . ."

"A house elf?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Ron looked at her sceptically, "How in Merlin's name do you come up with that wild idea?"

Harry chuckled, "She's right though, Dobby is a house elf."

Fred and George, who were just listening, snickered at Ron being shown up by their sister. They watched as his ears and neck reddened with his embarrassment, and probably some anger at Ginny for showing him up.

"He appeared and told me I mustn't go to Hogwarts this year. He said he had hoped by keeping the letters from me, that I'd get so upset that I wouldn't want to go back," Harry continued.

"So he must have been the one that performed the magic you were accused of doing," Ginny said, seriously.

Harry looked at her in wonder. "How did you know I got a warning about under-age magic?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Our Dad works at the Ministry of Magic," she said patronizingly.

"Oh, yeah, right. I remember Ron saying something about that last year," Harry said sheepishly.

Ron was watching Ginny talk to Harry and was getting a bit annoyed. She wasn't even supposed to be here and yet she was monopolizing the conversation with Harry. "Ginny, shut your gob, before I shut it for you!" he said hotly.

Harry looked at Ron like he was a complete nutter. "Easy, Ron," he said. "She's just being nice, what's your problem?"

Ron frowned at Ginny before flicking his glance back at Harry. "Nothing," he muttered, though he was still frowning and shooting daggers at his sister.

Ginny whispered just loud enough for Harry to understand, "He's jealous because you're paying attention to me."

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Why?" he whispered back.

Ron was trying hard to hear what Harry and Ginny were saying, but with Harry's back towards him and their whispering, he couldn't understand a word.

Ginny looked at him sheepishly for a moment, but then shrugged, after all, Harry had asked. "He's been kind of lording it over me that you're his friend and I'm not," she whispered, matter-of-factually.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, realizing Ginny was telling him the truth. He smiled at her, "Well, you saved my life, so I think that's a pretty good reason to be friends, don't you?" he asked her.

Ginny smiled back, blushing heavily, but she still held her look into Harry's eyes, noting for the first time, just how brilliant emerald green they were. She sighed deeply, knowing that she could get lost looking into them, just like in the muggle romance novels she "borrowed" from her mother when she wasn't looking. "Yeah, I do," Ginny said a bit breathlessly.

Harry couldn't believe how Ginny's eyes sparkled and shone, the flecks of bronze and gold standing out even more than the first time he had gazed upon them. Something inside of him felt both twisted and falling away, leaving a hole in the pit of his stomach. It was something he'd never experienced before.

George looked back and saw Harry and Ginny staring at one another, causing him to smile. It looked like there was going to be some great pranking opportunities coming up.

"So, Harry," George said. "What else did this elf tell you?"

Harry jumped a little at the sound of his name and he found himself blushing slightly, without understanding why.

"He said that bad things were going to happen at Hogwarts this year and that I would be safer not going," Harry replied.

"And he didn't say what kind of bad things?" Fred asked, keeping his eyes forward as he drove the car.

"No, nothing at all about what, just that it was going to happen," replied Harry.

"I think we should tell someone," Ginny said, with a sense of finality.

George looked at her sceptically. "We don't have a lot to go on. Do you really think it's that important?" he asked her.

Ginny rolled her eyes again, "George! First off, a house elf shows up at Harry's muggle relative's house, telling Harry he shouldn't attend Hogwarts this year, and then uses magic in an attempt to have Harry expelled, plus he intercepted his mail, hoping Harry wouldn't want to come back because no one was writing him. To me that sounds pretty suspicious, and someone needs to know," she said determinedly.

George nodded after a moment of deep thought, "Well, put like that, there does seem to be something that needs looking into. Any idea who Dobby's owner is, Harry?" he asked, seriously.

"Not a clue," Harry replied.

"Well it has to be someone from a well to do family, only they would have a house elf," Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her. He was quite taken with how she didn't let anyone intimidate her and spoke her mind. "Isn't there some kind of list at the Ministry of who house elves work for?" he asked.

"I think so," Fred said, "Dad should be able to find out who he belongs to."

"Shouldn't we be almost home?" Ron asked, as he glanced at the lightening of the sky to the east.

"Another couple of minutes," Fred said, as he steered the car toward the ground.

"All we need to do is slip in nice and quiet like and no one will even know we were gone," George said with a smile.

As Fred banked the car around, Ginny pointed out the window, "There's our house, the Burrow," she said to Harry.

Harry looked to where she was pointing and got a glimpse of a tall, ramshackle house, just before Fred straightened the car.

"Hang on to your hats," Fred said, jovially as the car lurched lower.

"We're not wearing any hats," Ron said with a frown.

"It's a figure of speech, Ron," George said, shaking his head.

Before anyone else could say a word, the car bounced a couple of times before settling on its wheels and they rolled to a stop by a small garage. Directly ahead lay the Burrow.

Even before the car was completely stopped, Ginny was opening her door and tugging Harry out behind her, the car coming to rest just as her foot touched the ground.

Good timing," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny beamed back at him, "Come on, Mum will have Kneazles when she discovers we were gone."

"Kneazles?" Harry asked.

"Kind of like a muggle cat, but neater" Ginny said.

The rest of the crew were getting Harry's stuff out of the car when Ginny suddenly said, "Uh Oh, here comes Mum and she doesn't look happy."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley as she came storming at them, but she whisked right by Harry and Ginny, heading straight for Fred, George and Ron.

"Where have you been?" she screeched. "Bed's empty, no note, Ginny missing. What were you thinking taking her along?"

"Mum, we didn't . . ." Ron started to say. He stopped immediately when his mother's eyes fell on him.

"Don't give me that. How in the world do you expect me to believe that Ginny could be in that car without any of you noticing. It's barely big enough for you all to begin with," Mrs. Weasley said disdainfully.

She then turned towards the Twins, "And you two, taking that enchanted car. What would've happened if you had been seen? Do you want your father to lose his job? Haven't you at least one brain between the two of you?"

The Twins looked at her in disbelief. "We'll have you know, we both have fine brains," George said.

"And we went at night so that we wouldn't be seen," added Fred.

"Mum, we had to rescue Harry, they had bars on his window and his door was locked," Ron protested.

Mrs. Weasley spun around and looked at Harry, who gulped, guessing he was next to be yelled at. Ginny just squeezed his hand and whispered, "Don't worry, you're fine. Mum never yells at guests."

Harry glanced at her before looking back at Mrs. Weasley. "Is that right, Harry?" she asked, pleasantly.

"Um, yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, softly.

"You poor dear," she said, coming over and hugging him so hard, he thought his ribs were going to break.

"Mum, you're going to hurt him," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Nonsense, dear. You're perfectly okay, aren't you, Harry?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Just fine," Harry managed to squeak out.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't didn't say anything for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "Bet you'd like some breakfast, wouldn't you two," as she looked at Harry and Ginny.

She then looked back over her shoulder, "Make sure you take Harry's things into the house and upstairs into Ron's room," she said, putting one arm around Harry's shoulders and one around around Ginny's, leading them towards the house.

"Welcome to the Burrow," muttered Ron as he watched his Mum, lead Harry away.

**XX HP + GW XX**

In no time at all Mrs. Weasley had thrown together the biggest breakfast Harry had ever seen outside of Hogwarts.

Help yourself, dear," Mrs. Weasley said to him. "You look like you're just skin and bones. Don't your relatives feed you?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment, "Well, not all that much," he said lowly.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed, not liking what she was hearing, though she made sure she didn't let Harry know she was concerned.

Harry had three helpings of just about everything, eggs, rashers, sausage, home fries, and several pieces of toast, slathered heavily with jam. He probably would have stopped at two, but Ginny had piled some more onto his plate, telling him, "You need to get some body to you."

Harry was going to try and refuse, but when he looked at her, he felt that he just couldn't refuse her and he ate what she had given him.

Ron got up and stretched mightily, yawning at the same time. "I'm really knackered, I think I'll head back to bed for a while. You coming, Harry?"

Harry didn't feel the least bit sleepy. His exciting rescue and warm welcome making sleep the farthest thing from his mind. "No, I'm not sleepy," he replied.

Ginny smiled as she watched Ron head off up the stairs. "Want to come out and see the property?" she asked, smiling at Harry.

"That sounds like fun," Harry said, but then turned toward Mrs. Weasley, "That is if you don't need me to help with anything?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, "No, I'm good, you go and have fun with Ginny," she said kindly.

Ginny's smile widened and she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the door. "Come on, there's a lot to see," she said enthusiastically.

Harry chuckled, he loved Ginny's fun, playful attitude. She was much more friendly and warm than Ron was.

Ginny led him through the back garden, pointing out the tire swing and the garden bench, under the huge old oak tree. "We come out here and play sometimes, either swinging or if it's hot, just sitting on the bench in the shade," she said, her smile seeming never ending.

Harry looked around. Everything was so calm and peaceful, he couldn't believe it. It was also kind of over grown a little, looking quite natural, very unlike the careful manicured lawns and gardens of Privet Drive.

"Wow, this looks brilliant," he said softly.

Ginny smiled and said, "You haven't seen anything yet," as she led him down a path from the back of the garden.

They walked for several minutes under the canopy of the large old trees that grew along the path. The further they went, the more wooded the land became, but not real heavily.

Harry wondered where they were headed, but then he head the sound of water tumbling over some rocks. In a moment they were at a small rock dam that was across a small stream. Behind the dam was a wide pond area. It had a small dock, where a very ancient looking row-boat was tied.

There was also a rope hanging from a tree at the bank and a small beach like area. "This is where we come swimming," Ginny said, proudly.

"Wicked," Harry said, his eyes alight with happiness. Luckily for him, the primary school he had attended taught all the children to swim and water safety.

Ginny's face lit up at seeing the delight in Harry's eyes, something she hadn't seen there before. "This way," she said, leading him up a different path from the one they had arrived on.

Harry kept pace with Ginny, walking at her side, and though they weren't holding hands any more, he liked being close to her for some reason. It may have been the look in her eyes as she showed Harry the property, or maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled when she glanced at him. Either way, he found being with her very enjoyable.

Once again they passed through a wooded area, before it began to open up again. This time they came to a fairly large area, bordered by a low stone wall and surrounded by large trees.

"This is the paddock," she said, smiling happily once again. "It's where we come to play Quidditch."

If Ginny though Harry's face lit up at seeing the swimming hole, it was nothing compared to the look he got when she mentioned Quidditch.

"You play Quidditch here?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not as big as a real pitch, but we usually play two or three to a side, using whatever we can find for a Quaffle. We can't fly too high, so we won't be seen by accident, but we still manage to have a lot of fun," Ginny said, her voice full of delight.

Harry couldn't believe how pretty Ginny looked as she spoke about Quidditch. Instinctively he knew she liked the game just as much as he did and it further raised her standing in his eyes.

Ginny led him around the paddock to what turned out to be a small apple orchard, and though the trees were laden with apples, none were ripe yet.

"When do the apples ripen?" he asked, staring up at the fruit on the trees.

Ginny smiled at the way Harry looked and asked about the apples, she could tell how much he must like them by the look his face.

"We have four or five different varieties and some ripen later than others. The first ones start to ripen at he end of August and into September. The latest ones don't come in till almost the beginning of October," she explained.

She saw Harry's face fall a little, "Don't worry, if Mum knows you like apples, she'll send you them at school. She sends loads to the Twins, they like them almost as much as me," she said smiling.

"How come I never saw Ron get any?" Harry asked.

Ginny frowned, "I think that he's embarrassed to get food from home, like it's low class or something."

"He's an idiot," Harry said, without thinking.

Harry sat on the wall next to her, and once he did, Ginny hopped up and sat next to him. They talked for the next hour or so, both having the time of their lives, finding someone to talk to, a friend who would listen without judging or disparage what the other brought up.

To Ginny, it was as if she had suddenly found someone who seemed to understand her better than anyone else ever had.

For Harry, it was the most wonderful time he had ever spent with anyone. Ginny was just so . . . Ginny. Relaxed, comfortable, playful and unafraid to speak about anything. She was much more laid back than Hermione, who seemed as rigid as the spines of the books she carried everywhere. She was also much more animated than Ron, quicker to laugh, her eyes like the Twins but with a much more openness to them. The Twins seemed to always be plotting or planning a prank, with Ginny it was just sheer delight

By the time they left the wall, it was as if they had been friends forever. They laughed and joked together, walking easily with the other. Totally comfortable with being with each other.

They reached the Burrow just as Mrs. Weasley was coming out the door. "There you two are. Perfect timing, I was just coming to call you for lunch."

She watched Harry and Ginny and smiled. They looked so good together, so comfortable around each other. It made her smile, knowing that Ginny would have at least one friend when she started Hogwarts in the fall.

She had been worried that Ron wouldn't want to hang around with her at school and though the Twins would try and watch out for her, they were too old for her to be hanging around with constantly. It seemed that Harry would fill the role of friend nicely.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron came down to lunch and was surprised but what he found. Ginny and Harry were sitting together and joking with one another. Ron had never seen Harry so happy and carefree.

"Hey, Harry. How was your morning?" he asked.

Harry looked up from talking with Ginny, "It was wonderful Ron. Ginny showed me all around, the swimming hole, the orchard and best of all the Quidditch pitch," he replied enthusiastically.

"It's just an old paddock, not even regulation," Ron said, with a shrug.

"But you can fly!" Harry said, his eyes lit up with wonder.

"Yeah, so?" Ron asked bewilderedly.

Ginny looked at Ron and couldn't believe her ears, "Ron, how many times do you think Harry got to fly at his relatives?"

Ron's ears went red. "Oh, yeah . . . sorry," he said sheepishly. He had never even considered that Harry couldn't go flying whenever he wanted, like they could do here at the Burrow.

Harry smiled at her and leaned over and bumped shoulders with her. "Thanks Ginny," he said lowly.

By then Ron had sat down and grabbed himself a sandwich and some crisps. He immediately began to devour it like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Really, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Where are your manners?"

"Wha, I'm 'ungry," he said, his mouth full of food.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley close her eyes and it looked like she was counting to ten in an attempt to calm herself. "Ronald Weasley, this is not a pig pen and you are not an animal. If you can't behave like a proper person, maybe I should feed you out in the yard with the chickens," she said tensely.

Ron stopped mid bite, and looked at his mother in shock. "Sorry, Mum," he said quietly, before taking a much more reasonable bite of his sandwich.

Harry glanced at Ginny, she wasn't having much better luck stifling her smile any more than Harry was. They rolled their eyes at one another, causing Ginny to begin to giggle. That, of course, set Harry off and his chuckles joined with Ginny's giggles.

Ron was shocked when Harry snatched the last crisp from Ginny's plate, right as she reached for it. He expected Ginny to blow up like she did if any of the family was brash enough to attempt such a thing.

Instead, Ginny looked at Harry and said jovially, "If you want more, all you need to do is ask."

Harry smiled at her as he munch on the crisp, once he had swallowed it he said cheekily, "I thought that was the best looking one and just had to have it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head, but then began to chuckle. "Harry Potter, what the heck am I going to do with you?" she asked

Harry smiled at her and said softly, "Be my friend forever."

Ginny smiled at him and said cheekily back "I'll think about it," she said, playfully.

Ron watched in fascination, Harry was acting most un-Harrylike. He was eating, but watching Ginny with a huge smile on his face. "Thought about it yet?" he asked.

Ginny shifted her eyes to him, smiling the whole time, "Not yet," she replied.

Harry seemed unfazed, grinning at Ginny the whole time. Several moments later, he repeated the question, "Thought about it yet?"

Ron couldn't believe Ginny didn't snap at him, like she usually did with any of the brothers. Instead, she glanced at him, still smiling and replied, "Not yet."

This went on for about five minutes with Harry questioning Ginny every thirty seconds or so, each time getting the same answer.

Finally Harry looked directly at her and asked, "Have you thought about it yet?"

Ginny couldn't help herself and she began to giggle uncontrollably. "Okay, Okay, I'll be your friend forever. Happy now?"

Ron almost lost it when all Harry did was calmly pick up his sandwich, look at her and said, "Oh, okay," before he took a bite.

Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't hold back her laugh, their antics were so funny.

As lunch wound down, Ginny looked at her mother expectantly, "Mum, can we play Quidditch this afternoon?"

"I don't see why not? Though you'll have to wait till Ron and the Twins finish de-gnoming the garden," she replied.

Ron groaned, "Why do I have to help them?" he asked, dejectedly.

"Because I said so," Mrs. Weasley replied, looking sternly at her youngest son.

Ron just sighed and slumped in his chair, "Where are they anyway?" he asked, looking around.

"I think they're already out back," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Then from somewhere up in the house, they heard a muffled wvumph! Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked a bit sad, "Apparently not," she said, dejectedly.

Just then the Twins came charging down the stairs, a faint odour of rotten eggs hanging about them. "Ah, not to worry, Mum," George said.

"Yeah, Mum. The smell should be gone by bed time," Fred added as he and George snagged sandwiches.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath, her teeth clenched, but all she did was point at the door, while looking disapprovingly at the Twins.

Seeming unfazed, the Twins just smiled at everyone, grabbed another sandwich apiece and headed out the door.

Harry was looking at Ginny, who was trying very hard, once again, to not burst out laughing. "Does that happen often?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged, "Depends on your definition of often," she then looked thoughtful, "I guess it happens about once every week or two."

"Must drive your Mum spare," Harry said, smiling lightly.

"I'm surprised her hair isn't grey, but then maybe she magic's it," Ginny said with a smile.

Ron sat there and kept watching Harry and Ginny, though Mrs. Weasley finally noticed. "The sooner you get to helping, the sooner you'll be done," she said to her son.

Ron sighed as if he were being sent to work in the mines or something, from the looks of it, you'd think he'd been sentenced to 10 years at hard labour.

He rose slowly, and dragged his feet as he headed out the door, following the Twins.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him kindly, "Well if you want to, you can help Ginny clear the table. Just place the dishes in the sink, and Ginny can take care of any left overs."

Harry smiled at her, "Sounds good to me," he said, happily.

Ginny looked at him, knowing from their conversation that if he was still at the Dursley's, he would be doing all the work himself and probably without any lunch to boot. Here he was happy to help, not being force to do anything he didn't want to. She knew it had to be a strange concept to him.

With the two of them working, it didn't take long to finish. "Anything else?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, dear. Why not go get your broom and you and Ginny can fly a little till the boys are done," she said to him.

Harry didn't need to be told twice to get his broom. He was off like a shot, and returned quickly with his Nimbus. Ginny was waiting patiently for his return and as soon as he appeared, she dragged him by the hand out the door and towards a small building that may have been a privy at some time in the past.

Now it was where the Weasleys stored their brooms, and Ginny wasted no time in picking out one of the better looking ones in the shed. "This is Percy's old broom. It's not very good, but it's in better shape than Charlie's old one any more. Charlie's has been used hard over the years and the spells are starting to wear off," she explained, as she led him toward the paddock.

"Now remember, no flying higher than the tree tops," she said to him, with a smile.

"I'll remember," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny just grinned at him and then as she threw her leg over her broom, she shouted, "Last one in the air is a rotten dragon egg!"

"Cheater!" Harry called out after her, as he jumped on his broom and pushed off hard, following Ginny into the air.

Ginny was laughing and Harry began to chase after her. He thought that with his Nimbus he would have no trouble in catching up to her. Unfortunately for Harry, it didn't work out quite like he planned.

Yes, if Ginny had flown straight and flat out, Harry would have easily out paced her, but in the confines of the paddock with Ginny twisting and diving, hardly staying straight for more than ten feet, it took Harry considerably longer than anticipated to finally catch her.

They had been laughing and teasing one another the whole time and both were nearly out of breath by the time Harry had tagged Ginny on the back. As they slowly spiralled down, they noticed Ron and the Twins watching them.

At first they were a little troubled by the way the three watching them acted, but as they got closer they saw the awed look on their faces as they stared at the two flyers.

As Ginny circled close to them she yelled out, "What? Why are you staring at us?"

"Ginny, that was amazing to watch," said Fred, his face in a huge smile.

"Yeah, Ginny. I haven't seen flying like that, since . . . well forever," George added, his smile matching Fred's.

The only one not smiling was Ron, he just had a stunned look on his face, almost as if he'd been struck by a Bludger.

Ginny circled back, "When are you guys going to be done?"

Fred and George suddenly began grabbing gnomes and throwing them as fast as they could, "We'll be done in five minutes," George yelled.

"Three if Ron would start helping again," Fred said, poking Ron in the side.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Most days were similar to Harry's first day, with a few chores to be done and then either swimming, Quidditch or sometimes if it got really hot, just hanging out in the garden, under the huge old oak tree, who's shade was a welcome refuge.

More often than not, Harry and Ginny were together, sometimes with Ron and / or the Twins, sometimes alone, or on extremely rare occasions, without Ginny, when her Mum asked her to help with something.

It was those times that Harry seemed more like the Harry Ron remembered, something even the Twins picked up on.

To Harry it seemed like clouds had covered the sun, and it would start raining at any moment. He was definitely much quieter when Ginny wasn't around, not that he was morose or anything, he just didn't have the same look about him and was more subdued.

As soon as Ginny returned and joined them, he would break out in a smile and returned to the new Harry, the one who seemed to have fun in everything that they did.

It was as Harry's birthday approached that one evening while the boys were off doing something, nefarious, no doubt, that Ginny went to her mother. "Mum," she said lowly, glancing continually at the stairs, "Do we have any film left in the camera?"

Molly smiled at her daughter, "Yes, I'm sure we do," she replied.

Ginny took a deep breath, not knowing how her mother was going to take what she was asking. "Do you think you could take a candid shot of Harry and me without him knowing?"

Molly tried hard not to smile too much, not wanting to embarrass Ginny. "I think that could be arranged," she replied.

"I'd like to give it to Harry for his birthday," Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Ginny," Molly told her daughter.

Ginny shyly smiled at her mother, "Thanks, Mum," she said softly.

"Harry's become a pretty special friend, hasn't he?" Molly asked.

"Oh, Mum, you have no idea," Ginny said, happily.

"I think I might have an inkling," Molly said with a chuckle.

"He's so wonderful, I mean he treats me just like a real person. I'm not some younger sister to tell to get lost. We can talk about just about anything," Ginny said with a smile. "He's never mean, he listens to my opinion and he makes me feel so good and he's so much fun to be with."

"I've noticed," Molly said,evenly.

Ginny went over and hugged her mother, "You're the best, Mum," she said happily.

"So are you, dear, and I'm glad that you are becoming such good friends with Harry. I think it's been good for both of you."

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was in the afternoon the next day when Harry finally asked Ginny what was up. She had been kind of skittish all day, looking around at the slightest sound.

Ginny had been trying hard not to notice if her mother was around, taking the picture. She wanted to act like normal, but she was so intent on not looking, she was glancing around like something was the matter.

From that point on, she forgot totally about her mother and just hoped that things would work out.

Harry had tried to tell the Weasleys that they didn't have to make a fuss about his birthday, but Mrs. Weasley had squashed that idea, saying, "Of course we don't **have** to, Harry, but we will, because we want to."

Harry had been quite embarrassed, but Ginny sat him down in the parlour after dinner and had a little talk with him, letting him know that while at the Burrow, he was going to be treated just like one of the family, and family celebrated birthdays, so he had just better get use to it.

It took a little doing, but she got through to him and everyone pitched in to make Harry's birthday a really special event.

Ron had gotten him a new set of Seeker's gloves, to replace the used pair he had been using from the team's extra equipment. The Twins gave him a nice selection of Zonko's items, everything from Dungbombs to Fizzing Wizzbangs. Whispering to him that they'd teach him the finer points of pranking the Slytherins once back at school.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley got him a nice quill and ink set and though it was only silver plate, Harry thought it was the most wonderful set he'd ever seen.

Percy's gift was a book on the proper behaviour of a student at school, causing the other kids to snicker at him. Though Harry was sure that Percy had heard, he saw that the older Weasley pointedly ignored everyone's reaction.

Ginny's gift was last and Harry could see how nervous she was. He purposely took his time opening her gift, watching her squirm as he slowly and carefully undid every seam and fold.

Finally it was completely unwrapped and as he turned it over, he was amazed at the photograph he found in a simple wooden frame. It was of him and Ginny, sitting out back under the oak tree, laughing and having a great time. He instantly recognized when it had been taken, he and Ginny had been discussing about what they'd do at Hogwarts that fall, pranking the Slytherins and causing them as much trouble as possible.

Ginny was on pins and needles as she watched Harry's agonizingly slow unwrapping of her present. She had to stop herself more than once from grabbing it from him and tearing off the wrapping paper.

Her heart about stopped beating as he just stared at the picture for several moments, not moving or reacting at all. She was so afraid he didn't like it, she was about to run away, when Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Ginny, this is the best present I have ever gotten," he said emotionally, before he threw his arms around her and hugged her as tight as her mother ever had.

Ginny couldn't contain her smile, Harry had liked, no loved her present and she felt like she was flying on the world's best broom.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was a week before Ginny's birthday when their Hogwarts letters arrived and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley complain about the cost of the books on the list. It seemed someone named Gilderoy Lockhart had authored most of them.

Harry had been thinking hard as what to get for Ginny for her birthday. He knew he couldn't come up with something as wonderful and personal as the picture she had given him, but during one of their talks, Ginny had let slip that she would be using a wand that had been from one of her grandmothers.

Harry knew from listening to Mr. Olivander that the Wand chose the Wizard, or Witch in this case and he wanted her to do the best she possibly could. So it was one afternoon when Ginny was hanging the wash out that he approached Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Why certainly, Harry. What can I do for you?" she replied.

Harry took a deep breath. He knew the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money, and that it could be a point of contention, but he really wanted his best friend to have the best chance at doing well at school. "I was wondering if I couldn't buy Ginny her own wand for her birthday," he said, uncertainty.

Molly regarded Harry carefully. "They're rather expensive, Harry. I wouldn't want you to go broke just to get Ginny a wand."

"Please, Mrs. Weasley. Trust me, with what I saw in my vault last year when Hagrid took me there, one wand isn't going to make a huge dent in what I have," Harry replied, wanting to tell her the truth.

Molly raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Why do you want to buy her wand for her?"

"She's become my best friend and while Ron is still my best mate, I think Ginny and I have become a bit closer. I want to make sure that she does well at school. Ron and I have a friend, Neville Longbottom, who uses his dad's old wand and he has a hard time with it. I just want to make sure Ginny doesn't have to suffer like that."

"Let me think about it Harry," she replied evenly.

When she saw Harry's shoulders slump, she smiled and said, "I haven't said yes, but I haven't said no either. I want to talk to Mr. Weasley before giving you an answer. Is that acceptable?"

Harry straightened up, "Yes, that's fine. Sorry if I made a fuss."

"No problem, Harry. Mr. Weasley and I always discuss monetary decisions," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry nodded and left to see if Ginny needed any help.

**XX HP + GW XX**

It was a couple of days later when Mrs. Weasley motioned for Harry to remain in the kitchen after breakfast while Ginny went up to get dressed.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley and I discussed you request, and while we think it's a bit extravagant, we will allow you to purchase her wand for her. The one thing we want to stress is that we do not want you to get use to spending significant amounts of money on Ginny or any other member of the family. Have we made ourselves clear?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I understand completely. One point I would like to make is that all growing up, I never had a pence to share with anybody. To me the money is superficial. As long as I can help out a friend, I would like to. I want you to know that I'm not trying to buy anyone's friendship, but Galleons are all I have. I'm not allowed to bring anything into my aunt and uncle's house, let alone anything magical. Everything I have is a hand me down from my cousin, or something he's broke and I was able to fix."

Harry looked pleadingly at the Weasley matriarch. "I swear I'll try to purchase useful things for everyone, and please know that I try to keep the cost down as much as possible."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry, but on the inside she was frowning. The more she heard about his living conditions the more concerned she became. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore actually allowed Harry to live in the conditions she was hearing about. She silently vowed to speak to Arthur and then have a "talk" with the renown Headmaster.

"Since we're not going to Diagon Alley till after Ginny's birthday, do you have an idea how you're going to give it to her on her birthday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah I do, but I want it to be a surprise to everyone."

"Okay, Harry. I can see you have something in mind so I'll let it go," she replied.

Ginny's birthday came quickly and Harry had a smug smile on his face the whole day, causing Ginny to have fun guessing what Harry had gotten her for her birthday. She was really just having fun with Harry, guessing more and more outrageous things, just to see his face.

Harry was beside himself with joy. He and Ginny were having so much fun, he almost wished that the day wouldn't come to an end, but as the afternoon waned it got closer and closer to Ginny's birthday dinner, Harry began to get anxious to see Ginny's reaction to his gift.

Once again, after dinner, the gifts were given, and as fate would have it, Harry's ended up being last. Ginny eyed Harry appraisingly, now for the first time, seriously trying to figure out what he had gotten for her.

She could see the fun look in Harry's eyes, a sly grin on his face. She knew he wouldn't care if she opened her gift slowly, so she just tore into it like she had the others.

She finally got the paper off and carefully pried off the lid, inside she found a stick, a plain stick. It was about twelve inches long and appeared to come from the old oak tree in the garden.

Ginny eyed Harry quizzically, but he just smiled back at her. When she didn't move, Harry gave a small movement with his head towards the box. When Ginny looked again, she saw a piece of parchment folded up underneath the stick.

Glancing back at Harry, she carefully removed the parchment, unfolded it slowly and began to read.

Harry was holding his breath now, wondering how she was going to take his true gift. As Ginny finished reading, her face lit up with a wonderful smile. She turned towards Harry and while blushing, hugged him tightly. "Thank you Harry. I'm not sure how you convinced my parents to allow you to do this, but I can't begin to tell you how happy you've made me."

The others were wondering what Harry had given their sister and were clamouring to see what she had received. Ginny looked at Harry questioningly and received a small shrug back.

Ginny turned to her amassed brothers and grinned at them as she held up her stick.

She giggled softly as a hush fell on her stunned, uncomprehending siblings.

"Ah, . . . Ginny. What is it?" Fred asked slowly.

Ginny smiled widely and said plainly, "It's a stick!"

"A stick?" George asked, frowning sceptically.

"Yeah, isn't it a beautiful stick," Ginny sighed.

Percy and Ron exchanged looks, clearly saying to one another that they thought their sister had gone completely barmy.

Fred and George on the other hand, gave each other sly, knowing looks, their smiles saying they knew there was more than met the eye going on.

As the night wound down, Harry saw Ginny come towards him, as they found themselves alone for the first time that evening.

"Thank you for the "stick", I didn't expect that at all," she said softly, with a smile.

"I hope you don't really mind," Harry replied, smiling shyly back at her.

Gazing at him appraisingly, her head slightly cocked to one side, she said "No, I don't mind. The fact you could convince my parents means you must have given them a really good explanation as to your reasoning to allow you to give me such a gift."

Harry blushed and had to drop his gaze, "Yeah . . . well, I ah . . ."

Ginny gently laid a hand on Harry's arm. "I don't expect you to explain it to me, Harry. Just knowing that you wanted to do so for me, is reason enough."

She then smiled shyly at him, stood on her tip-toes and gave him a tender, chaste kiss.

Harry stood there stunned, never had he thought about Ginny in such a manner, but the feeling of her warm lips, touching his, even for so brief a moment was a huge awakening for him. Before he could react, other than blink his eyes in wonder, Ginny smiled at him again and then headed for the house.

Harry watched her go with a small smile beginning to curl the edges of his lips upward. He knew that Ginny was still his best friend, but for the first time he saw the possibility of more.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The end of the month was fast approaching and the annual trip to Diagon Alley couldn't be put off any longer. So it was early on the second to last Saturday in August that the Weasleys and Harry set off via the Floo for the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was quite nervous as he had never travelled by the Floo Network before so Ginny stepped forward and took his hand. "I'll go with you the first time, we wouldn't want you going astray," she said with a grin.

Harry immediately felt much calmer, to him it wouldn't matter if he ended up anywhere, as long as he had someone, well, his best friend with him, he knew he'd be okay.

Ginny looked him in the eyes, "This time, you're just along for the ride, don't fight me and try to remain calm. Some people find their first time a bit disorienting."

Harry nodded, his stomach deciding that no matter what his brain was saying, it was going to be nervous till this whole thing was over.

Ginny took the Floo powder and tossed it into the grate. Harry was ready for the huge burst of green flames after watching Mr. Weasley, Percy and the Twins go before him and Ginny. What he wasn't ready for was the spinning sensation that assaulted him immediately.

Looking back on it later, he found the experience confusing, because even though he had a firm grip on Ginny's hand, it felt like he was spinning in a circle, right next to her, where she was doing the same. The thing that was most confusing, the whole time he could feel her hand in his.

In no time at all they arrived at their destination, and if it weren't for Ginny's firm grip and the Twins catching him slightly, he knew he would have fallen over.

"Easy there, Harry," said George, smiling at him as he steadied him.

"Takes some getting use to," said Fred as he grasped Harry's other shoulder.

It took a moment for the room to stop spinning, and then with a small chuckle Harry said, "Yeah, I can see that. On the whole, I'd rather fly."

Ginny still had a hold of Harry's hand and tugged him forward. "Come on, Ron and Mum will be right behind us and we don't want to be standing here when they arrive.

The four of them stepped away from the fireplace and they were just in time. The grate whooshed and Ron and Mrs. Weasley appeared right where Harry and Ginny had been standing.

Ron had let go of his mother's hand early and came tumbling out of the Floo, falling flat on his face, right at the feet of Fred and George.

"Nice landing, Ron," Fred said with a snicker.

"I give you a 4.3. Your spin was great, but your landing sucked," George added, adding his chuckle to Fred's.

"George Weasley, that's enough of that. Quit teasing your brother, he can't help it his balance isn't as good as yours and Fred's," Mrs. Weasley chastised her son.

"Yes Mum," he replied, but he winked at Harry and grinned.

"All right," said Mr. Weasley with a smile, "First stop Gringott's, so everybody follow me." He led them out back into the Alley where the dust bins were and like Hagrid the year before, Harry watched as he tapped the correct brick, causing the wall to fold back upon itself, granting them entrance to Diagon Alley.

Though Harry remembered his trip from the year before, he was still awed by the scene before him. Witches and Wizards along with their children were everywhere, scurrying about, most getting school supplies for the coming year.

Mr. Weasley led them through the crowd and in no time at all they arrived at the huge doors of the Wizarding Bank. As they entered, they moved off to the side.

"Okay kids, we'll wait here while your Mum and Harry go down to the vaults," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry would have liked to take Ginny with him, just for the cart ride, as he was sure she'd have loved it as much as he had his first year.

First stop was the Weasley vault, where Mrs. Weasley removed almost the entire contents. With five children attending Hogwarts this year, it was going to be very expensive and tax their resources to the max.

Next stop was Harry's vault, and he requested that Mrs. Weasley come with him. He wanted to show her that buying Ginny her wand was not going to make a dent in his money.

Molly tried very hard not to react to seeing the contents of Harry's vault, though what she saw was astounding. His vault was filled almost to the brim with bright shiny Galleons.

She did get a thoughtful look on her face as Harry filled a small money pouch and as he turned to leave, she said. "Harry, why don't you take some extra and we'll do some clothes shopping for you after we get all of your school things."

Harry looked at her in surprise, never even thinking about spending some of the money on his wardrobe. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I don't know why I didn't think of that."

He filled another small bag with Galleons and they headed back to the cart and in no time at all, they were back at the surface.

Once they had rejoined the others, Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur, please go with Ginny and Harry, while I take this lot and head for Flourish and Blotts to get their books. We'll divide the shopping up and it will take less time that way."

"Sounds good to me, Dear," Mr. Weasley replied, smiling at Harry and Ginny.

"Why does Ginny get to go with Harry and not me?" complained Ron.

Mrs. Weasley frowned at her youngest son and said, "Because I need your help in carrying all the books."

Ron shut his mouth, but still looked unhappy and Harry could see why. As they came down the stairs from Gringott's, he got a look at Flourish and Blotts. The line to the store wound out the door and quite a ways down the street.

Mr. Weasley had Ginny's list and they headed off to get some of the things she needed that the others already had. They purchased her cauldron, telescope, vials and numerous other bits and bobs.

As they came out of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Mr. Weasley turned to the young pair, "How about we go to Ollivanders and get Ginny's wand?" he asked with a smile.

Ginny's face lit up and Harry could see how excited she was. She looked at Harry, her smile making him feel wonderful.

It was just down the Alley and they got there in no time at all. Just as with Harry, it seemed the shop was deserted when they entered, but within moments Mr Ollivander appeared, looking exactly the same as he had when Harry entered.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, this is a little unexpected, but I'm glad you are getting your very own wand. It will certainly out perform any other for you," he said in his own mysterious way.

Ginny, it seemed was just as difficult to match as Harry had been, and Harry wondered if all new wands were so hard to match.

The pile of rejected wands was almost as high as Harry's had been, when Mr. Ollivander got the same thoughtful look he had when he had finally picked out Harry's wand.

"Hummmm," he said, "Yes, I wonder. It would be unusual, but not unheard of," he muttered, more to himself.

He went back into the stacks and came back with another box, opened it and held it out for Ginny to take the wand. As soon as she did so, golden sparks flew from the end of the wand, causing them all to smile.

"Very interesting," Mr. Ollivander said, with a smile.

"What's so interesting," Ginny asked, as she looked at her wand with excitement.

"The wand that chose you is made with the other part of the Holly limb that produced young Mr. Potter's wand. Though your core is made from the tail hair of a very special unicorn. It only gave up one hair and it was only long enough for one wand. Yes, quite unusual indeed," he said, his owlish eyes flicking between Ginny and Harry.

Mr. Ollivander was slightly surprised when Harry was the one who paid for Ginny's wand, but he smiled when he did so. "Yes, most unusual," he repeated, his smile widening.

**XX HP + GW XX**

As the trio headed back up Diagon Alley they found Mrs. Weasley and the others coming their way. Mrs. Weasley was smiling dreamily and appeared rather flushed.

The children on the other hand looked extremely unhappy, all loaded down with huge stacks of books.

"Did everything go okay?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Just fine, Dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, dreamily.

Mr. Weasley looked at the children and without needing to say a word, Fred and George spoke up.

"Bloody nightmare it was, Dad," said Fred.

"Yeah, that Lockhart guy was there signing his books," George added.

"Yes, father," chimed in Percy, "Quite full of himself." If Percy was annoyed by someone being full of himself, he must have been really obnoxious indeed.

Arthur Weasley quickly shrunk the books so that they all easily fit into Ginny's cauldron and they all went and quickly finished up the remainder of the school shopping.

The only thing left was to get Ginny's robes and then the clothes that Mrs. Weasley had said they'd get for Harry.

Upon hearing that, Mr. Weasley took the boys and headed back to the Cauldron so that they could Floo home, while Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny went shopping for clothes.

Their first stop was Secondhand Robes and though Ginny had looked longingly at Madam Malkin's, she knew that brand new robes were out of the question. She didn't really mind, having her own brand new wand was all she really cared about.

It took longer than Harry expected, but then again, he'd never been shopping with two women before. Even though all the robes were second hand, many looked hardly worn and there were many to choose from.

Like virtually all males who end up being along when women are shopping, Harry sat down in a chair and watched as Mrs. Weasley had Ginny try on a multitude of different robes. At first he found it rather fascinating watching the two women searching through the racks of robes and picking some out to try, while rejecting others immediately.

Then there was the trying on of the robes they had picked out. Soon Harry's senses we overloaded. He could hardly tell the difference of some of the robes that got rejected and those that were kept. All in all it made his head spin.

Finally as Harry was struggling to remain awake, a very happy Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came and got him.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him sympathetically, "I know that was rather boring for you Harry, and Ginny and I appreciate your patience."

They next went to another store a little distance away. It was called Murphy's Muggle Mantles and was a store that had a multitude of Muggle and Wizarding clothing, especially geared for the younger members of the Wizarding community.

At first Harry was a bit overwhelmed by everything, but with Ginny's and Mrs. Weasley's help and enthusiasm, he soon got into the swing of things. They purchased him all sorts of new clothes, from jeans and shirts, to underwear and shoes and the best part was they all fit perfectly.

Harry left the store wearing a brand new Weird Sisters Tee, (Ginny's favourite Wizarding band), a pair of stone washed jeans that didn't look like they had never been worn before and a pair of new trainers.

Harry was smiling, especially because of the way that Ginny looked at him. Her smile out-matched his own and she kept teasing him about how much different he looked. But you could see, she liked the change and that made all the difference for Harry.

As they were heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked in the window of a Women's wear shop. She hesitated for a moment, but then turned to the young pair. "Would it be okay if I just dash in here for a few moments?" she asked.

When Harry rolled his eyes, she laughed, "Why don't you two head down to Fortescue's and have a treat while I go in here?"

She began to dig in her purse but Harry interrupted, "I got it, Mrs. Weasley," he said with a smile. He was just glad he didn't have to sit in another woman's wear shop, bored to death.

It didn't take long and they were seated enjoying their sundaes. The weather was perfect for this late in August, neither to hot nor to muggy. Harry and Ginny were having fun, talking about different things they had seen and about Ginny's brothers.

"Well, what do we have here?" Harry heard from behind him.

Harry turned around and came face to face with one of the people he most loathed, along with his two shadows. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, with a frown.

"My, my, Potter. Where are your manners," Draco drawled. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Harry barely registered what Malfoy had said, "Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy, I think I've mentioned him to you."

Draco looked Ginny up and down once, sneering at her, he said, "Really Potter, couldn't you do better than a Weasley?"

Ginny was about to get angry when she saw the look on Harry's face. If something wasn't done in a moment, who knew what would happen.

"Better a Weasley than the two baboons you hang out with," Harry retorted, angrily.

Draco's eyes narrowed and his hand slipped towards his jacket.

"Hey now! None of that!" they heard, as Mr. Fortescue came over. He took one look at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Be off with ya, or I'll call the Aurors for causing a disturbance."

Draco regarded the man disdainfully, and then looked back at Harry. "I'll see you later, Potter, when there aren't so many eyes around."

Harry just held Draco's gaze, never once giving any indication that he was in any way intimidated.

Draco broke eye contact, looking a bit paler that usual, "Come on," he said to his companions as he turned and left.

"Sorry, Mr. Fortescue," Harry said, apologetically.

"Ah, you have nothing to apologize for. I've had trouble with that one before, thinks he owns everything and that he's better than everyone else," the genial owner of the Ice Cream Shoppe said. "Someday that mouth of his is going to really get him into trouble and all daddy's Galleons aren't going to save him."

Florean Fortescue wiped a nearby table and headed back to the counter, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. It was then that Harry replayed what Malfoy had said and he got a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he said quietly.

"For what, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, Draco called you my girlfriend," Harry replied.

Ginny chuckled, "Why do you think you need to apologize for that?" she asked, smiling at him.

"He'll probably spread it all around Hogwarts," Harry said, uncomfortably.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"That doesn't bother you?"

Ginny chuckled again, "No, Harry. I think any girl would be honoured to be called your girlfriend."

"You do?" he asked, in surprise.

"Yeah, I do," Ginny replied.

Harry got very thoughtful, and Ginny wondered what he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" she finally asked.

"Would you want to?" Harry asked.

"Want to what?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Ginny was taken by surprise, "Do you mean in general, or are you asking me?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, "I'm asking," he said softly, his heart in his throat.

It was Ginny's turn to be quiet for several moments. She was stunned by Harry's question. Sure they had become great friends this summer, best friends as a matter-of-fact, but boyfriend, girlfriend? She hadn't even considered it, well much.

At the beginning of the summer she had briefly thought about it, but as they became friends she hadn't thought about it for a long time.

Harry's mouth had gone very dry and he thought he might have pushed beyond the boundaries of their friendship. What if she didn't want to be his girlfriend, how would that effect their friendship?

Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, Ginny smiled at him. "I think that would be wonderful, Harry," she answered demurely.

"Really?" Harry croaked out.

"Yes, really," Ginny replied.

"Brilliant," Harry said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Ginny said, her smile a mile wide.

Harry sat there stunned for a moment, then Ginny said, "Well, we need to seal the deal, don't we."

Harry looked at her questioningly for a moment, and then realized what she was saying. Blushing heavily, he leaned across to her and they gently kissed. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, but one of child-like wonder. The first sharing of something special between two that had come to mean so much to each other.

Harry felt a small shock-like tingle pass between them and he realized that kissing Ginny was one of the most wonderful things he had ever experienced.

Slowly they broke apart, smiling at one another.

Ginny's reaction mirrored Harry's. The warm wonderful feeling she got from their chaste kiss filled her completely. She sighed contently, realizing that one of her childhood fantasies had just come true.

It was a very happy pair that Mrs. Weasley found a little while later and she could tell that something had changed between them. She was pretty sure what it was, but she didn't press them for any answers. She was just happy for her daughter and the young man she had become attached to. They were still quite young but she wasn't worried, these things had a way of working themselves out and if she was any judge of love at all, she knew that they had a wonderful life ahead of them.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Hope you all liked this. It's a bit longer than most, and I hope you don't mind, but I felt it needed a long build up.**

**As always, Please review.**

**A word of note, I will be moving come the first of June and that may affect my posting schedule. I hope you'll all be understanding and not worry if I go a week or so without updating.**


	39. OotP: Arrival at Grimmauld Place

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: Arrival at Grimmauld Place**

"**I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued. "He's old enough to decide for himself."**

"**I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.**

**He did not look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she had said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient at her mollycoddling . . . . Sirius was right, he wasn't a child.**

"**Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny . . . Ron . . . Hermione . . . Fred . . . George . . . I want you out of this kitchen, now."**

**There was an instant uproar.**

"**We're of age!" Fred and George said together.**

"**If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.**

"**Mum, I want to!" wailed Ginny.**

"**NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Standing up, her eyes overbright. "I absolutely forbid . . ."**

"**Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age . . ."**

"**They're still at school . . ."**

"**But they're legal adults now," said Mr. Weasley in the same tired voice.**

**Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.**

"**I – oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, Ron . . ."**

"**Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" Ron said hotly. "Won't – won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.**

**For a split second, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the dark and see how he liked it. But the nasty impulse vanished as they looked at each other.**

"**Course I will," Harry said. Ron and Hermione beamed.**

"**Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny – BED!"**

Ginny was about to protest, when she caught Harry's eyes. He nodded and mouthed "See me later," hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Fine!" she shouted back at her mother, tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she spun and marched up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley following her to make sure she didn't stop just out of sight.

"**Okay Harry . . . what do you want to know?"**

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Harry laid in bed, rehashing what he had learned from Sirius, Remus and the others. As much as he had learned, he was still frustrated by what hadn't been said.

Ron's snores were the only sound that was disturbing the silence, then Harry heard a small creak in the hallway and the sound of soft footsteps.

Harry froze and listened hard as the steps stopped outside the bedroom door. There was the softest of knocks and he heard, "Harry?"

Rising quietly he made his way to the door and smiled as he opened it a crack and saw Ginny standing there, her dressing gown wrapped loosely around her.

Motioning her to remain quiet, he went and put on his own dressing gown, grabbed his wand and joined Ginny in the hall, whispering, "Let's go down to the parlour."

Ginny smiled at him and nodded, happy that for once she wasn't acting like a complete idiot in Harry's presence.

They walked carefully, making no sound other than their soft footfalls as they descended one floor and entered the parlour.

Ginny took a seat by the dying fire and tucked her feet up onto the couch under her gown. Harry sitting down near her so that they could talk quietly.

"Thanks for talking to me," Ginny said with a small smile. "It saved a great deal of trouble between my Mum and me."

Harry gave her a chuckle, "Yeah, I really wish you could have remained, but knew your Mum would never stand for it."

Ginny looked at him questioningly, "Why did you do it?" she asked, looking at him intently.

Harry shrugged, not really knowing why he had done so. Thinking about it he said, "Well, it just seemed so unfair that you were the only one being excluded."

"Well I really appreciate it," Ginny replied, dropping her eyes for a moment.

As Harry watched and Ginny dropped her eyes, he was suddenly taken by how pretty he thought she looked. It caught him totally unexpectedly and he took in a sharp breath.

Ginny heard Harry and looked up suddenly, bewildered slightly by the surprise look that was on his face.

"What?" she asked, looking very perplexed.

Harry blushed slightly and stammered, "N-nothing."

Ginny was sure it was something but had no clue as to what had surprised Harry so she let it go, wanting to hear what had been said when she had been sent to her room.

"So what went on after I left?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed, gathering his thoughts and then began to tell Ginny what had been discusses while she was confined to her room.

Ginny listened intently to every detail that Harry divulged and the longer he spoke, the more she frowned.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Hermione said she told me what was discussed but it seems that she left out quite a bit from her recap," relied Ginny.

Harry was shocked at Ginny's revelation. He had thought that Hermione would have told Ginny everything and couldn't understand why she had censored what she had told to Ginny.

While he was thinking about that, Ginny looked at him questioningly, "Something doesn't add up," she said to Harry.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"It doesn't seem right that V-voldemort would need any kind of weapon," she said thoughtfully. "I mean he's the most powerful Dark Wizard in who knows how long. What kind of weapon could he use?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, it was only a guess on my part," he said softly. "Your Mum interrupted before any more could be said. I just assumed it was a weapon."

Ginny shook her head, "No, I don't think so," she said slowly.

"Well what could it be then?" Harry asked, looking perplexed.

Ginny gave a small shrug, "The only thing I can think of is some kind of information."

"Smart girl you have there," they heard from the doorway.

Both Harry and Ginny jumped at the sound of the voice and they looked at the person standing there, slightly panicked looks on their faces.

"Godric, Sirius! Why not scare us to death," Harry said.

"Sorry, Harry," Sirius said with a grin, as he came into the room.

Ginny looked at him warily, causing Sirius to laugh softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," he said, setting her mind at ease.

He took a seat near the pair and looked at them with a smile.

"That was a very astute observation you made," he said to Ginny.

Harry looked at him incredulously, "You mean she's right?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Harry, she is."

"What information could Voldemort be looking for?" Harry asked, frowning.

Sirius sighed as he looked at the two teenagers.

"What I'm going to tell you needs to be kept strictly confidential," he said.

Harry cocked his head, "What about Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged, "That's really up to you, Harry. But to me, the fewer who know about this, the better."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Should I go?" she asked a bit timidly.

Harry looked at her intently for a moment, then shook his head. "No, Ginny. I want at least one person to know what Sirius is going to say, that way I will have someone to talk to it about if I need to."

"You want me to be that person?" she asked in disbelief.

Harry stared at her for a couple of moments and then said, "Yeah, I think that it's best that it's you."

When Ginny looked at him slightly bewildered, he said, "If I go get Ron, he'll want to get Hermione too. Hermione would want to include Ron just the same. This way, I can decide of I want them to know now or wait."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw his acceptance of her and she nodded, "Okay, I can understand that."

They both turned their attention back to Sirius, who was watching the interplay between Harry and Ginny with interest. He was pretty sure that nothing was going on between them at the moment, but the feeling he got was very similar to what he had felt between James and Lily before they had gotten together.

When he didn't say anything right away, Harry spoke up, "So what's this information that Voldemort is looking for?" he asked.

"Before I tell you, I want you to promise me that you'll keep calm," Sirius said to him.

When he didn't say anything further, Harry impatiently nodded his head, "I promise," he said quickly, wanting Sirius to get on with it.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a wry grin, "I hope you'll remember that," he said looking at Harry intently.

"I will," Harry said, a bit more forcefully than he had intended.

"It's obvious that Dumbledore has not been totally forthright with you," Sirius said, frowning slightly. "See, before you were born, there was a prophecy made."

"A prophecy?" Ginny said, in surprise.

Sirius nodded, "That's right, and it was what caused your parents to go into hiding," he said.

"What did it say?" Harry asked eagerly.

Sirius sighed and a troubled look came over his face, "That's the mystery, Harry. Dumbledore won't say."

Ginny could see the anger growing in Harry and she worried that he would yell waking her mother or someone else.

"Harry," Sirius said sharply. "Remember your promise."

Ginny watched as Harry's lips drew into a tight line and he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Why would he keep it a secret?" Harry asked fiercely.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sirius replied sadly.

Ginny watched as Harry digested what Sirius had said. She could see him thinking and was somewhat surprised that he was able to keep his temper under control.

Harry sprung up, needing to do something with the excess energy that he found building inside. He began to pace back and forth, glowering as he marched back and forth in front of the fireplace.

He suddenly stopped and looked at Sirius, "Do you think he told my parents the contents of the prophecy?" he said intently.

Sirius sighed, "I don'[t know for sure, Harry. I'd like to think if he did, your dad would have told me, though there is always the chance that Dumbledore used some kind of _Fidelius_ to keep it secret."

"That sounds just like Dumbledore," Harry said hotly.

"True," Sirius admitted.

Harry shook his head and it seemed the anger just drained out of him. He flopped back down next to Ginny, burying his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees.

"Always half truths, always keeping me in the dark," he muttered.

Ginny felt her heart tear for the distraught young man beside her and she instinctively reached out and rested a hand on his arm.

Harry felt her hand and turned his head and looked at her, his eyes filled with anguish.

"I'm sorry Harry, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked uncertainly.

Harry sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, Ginny. For now just keep this quiet and maybe later we can talk. Okay?"

Ginny gave him a smile, "Sure Harry. I wasn't going to say anything to anyone anyway."

Harry got a panicked look on his face, "I didn't . . . I mean . . . . I know . . ."

"Don't worry Harry, I know you didn't," Ginny said, easing Harry's panic.

Harry flopped back on the couch, "Godric, I'm sorry Ginny," he said softly.

"I said don't worry about it," Ginny replied, giving him a small smile.

Harry sat up and looked at Sirius, "Would anyone else know the prophecy?" he asked.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well if he reported it, there should be a copy of the prophecy somewhere at the Ministry."

Harry groaned, "Just great, right now they think I'm some kind of lying, delusional, attention seeker."

Ginny couldn't help herself and let a small giggle escape her lips.

Harry looked at her sharply, but Ginny just smiled at him. "Sorry," she said, trying to stifle another giggle.

In-spite of what he was feeling, Harry couldn't help but smile back at her. "What?" he asked.

Ginny let loose another giggle, "I'm sorry, Harry," she said. "It just sounds so funny."

Sirius let go a small chuckle and Harry's eyes darted to him. "Not you too?" he asked.

"Harry, you can't let things like this get you down. They'll consume you if you dwell on them. Being able to laugh at them will help keep you sane," Sirius said.

"Just how do you expect me to do that?" an exasperated Harry asked.

"It helps to have someone remind you when you're being a moody git," Sirius said with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Great, just who will that be?" he said to no one in particular.

Ginny looked at him and smiled, "I could do it, if you want," she said playfully, though she felt her cheeks burning slightly.

Harry sighed, and looked at her. "Well at least you'd know why I was being a moody git."

"That's right," Ginny replied, trying hard to not smile.

Ginny and Sirius saw Harry relax a little and uncharacteristically he turned and hugged Ginny briefly. "Thanks Ginny. You are a true friend."

Ginny was shocked by Harry's action. She could count on one hand the times that she had seen Harry initiate contact with someone else.

"I try," she said softly.

"Well you two had better get to bed," Sirius said with a wry grin. "We don't want Molly finding you two up."

The two teens nodded and rose, leaving Sirius sitting there, staring into the fire, looking very thoughtful.

As they reached the landing where Harry's room was, Ginny laid her hand on Harry's arm, stopping him from opening the door.

"I want to thank you for trusting me," Ginny said shyly. "Why did you pick me?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, trying to come up with a concrete answer. Shrugging he said, "I'm not sure, really. I mean. . . I guess it comes down to a gut feeling. "

When Ginny looked at him questioningly, Harry said, "Ron and the Twins have always said that you never tell a secret that you know, no matter how hard they try to get it out of you."

When Ginny looked surprised Harry added, "Besides, I just feel . . . well, I feel a connection with you."

Ginny's eyes widened and she blinked a couple of times, not believing what she was hearing.

Harry had a hard time holding her gaze and glanced down at the floor. Then he suddenly looked right into her eyes and said, "Ever since. . . your first year and . . . you know, how it ended. I just feel, you know, somewhat what I feel," Harry said lowly.

Ginny was struck speechless for a moment. "I . . . I don't know what to say," she said softly.

Harry shrugged, "You don't need to say anything," he said softly. "I just thought you should know, that's all."

Ginny nodded and said, "Well thank you again," though her mind was working a mile a minute trying to get a grip on what Harry had said. She blinked several times, and felt Harry give her arm a squeeze.

She hadn't even been aware that he had touched her to that point, so engrossed was she with looking at him and trying to process what he had said.

"Good night Ginny," he said softly.

"G-good night, Harry," she replied.

She saw Harry give her a small smile, which she returned before turning and heading to her room. Partway down the hall she stopped and looked back. Harry was standing at the door to his and Ron's room, his hand on the knob, but his focus was purely on her.

Ginny saw something flicker across his face, but she couldn't read it. He smiled once more, opened the door and disappeared. Sighing, she turned and went back to her room, being careful not to wake Hermione when she entered.

She got into bed, but she found sleep elusive as she thought about all she had heard and seen. It was several hours before sleep finally claimed her.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

The next several days were a whirlwind of activity as Mrs. Weasley kept all the children busy with cleaning. Sirius, Mr. Weasley or one of the Order Members would sweep a room for Dark Objects before the Teenagers were allowed in to begin the cleaning process.

Sirius was doing a fairly thorough job of emptying most of the rooms of everything but the furniture, though even some of them that were beyond magical repair fell victim to the purge.

During this time both Harry and Ginny found the other looking at them, though they never seemed to find a time to be alone to talk. By evening they found themselves too tired to sneak out to the parlour as they had before.

It was late one afternoon and Mrs. Weasley had Ron helping the Twins in one of the Drawing Rooms that Harry and Ginny found themselves alone when Mrs. Weasley went off to start dinner.

Ginny had noticed Harry's mood become more withdrawn and morose. "What's wrong,Harry?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Harry stared at the old rusty dagger in his hand for a moment before looking at her.

"I feel so useless, so . . . so out of touch," he replied morosely. "I mean, it seems that for whatever reason Voldemort has targeted me, but no one will explain to me why, what he is doing or anything."

Ginny went over to him, and took the dagger from his hand, set it down and drew Harry over to a nearby couch.

"I understand your frustration," she said. When Harry gave her a sceptical look, she added, "Really, I do."

When he looked down at the floor she sighed and said, "I felt the same way after you rescued me from the Chamber."

Harry's head came up like a shot, shock written all over his face.

"That summer after I got home, it was hard for me," she continued. "Everyone was really concerned and all, but no one wanted to talk about what had happened."

"That's . . . that's just . . ." Harry stuttered, looking for the right words.

Ginny smiled and laid her hand on his arm, "That's okay, Harry. Yes it was. I felt so alone, even though my family was trying so hard to make me feel included. It was as if they were trying to make up for ignoring me my first year."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said sincerely. "I was part of that."

"You were twelve, Harry. You didn't really know me other than as Ron's kid sister," Ginny said, with a small smile.

"I . . . I, we . . . should have noticed something," Harry said softly, having a hard time holding Ginny's gaze.

"Should have, could have. . . It doesn't matter now, what happened, happened and we can't change that," Ginny said firmly. "In some ways I don't regret it."

When Harry looked shocked, it was Ginny's turn to drop her gaze for a moment. "Harry," she said, looking back up into his eyes, "in a lot of ways it has made me stronger, made me what I am today. I learned some valuable lessons from that mistake, things I'll never repeat. It also gave me a reason to hate Voldemort more than anyone. Anyone that is, but you. So, yes, in some ways I wish it had never happened, but in others I know that it has strengthened me, made me more determined than ever to help bring about his ultimate defeat."

Harry looked at Ginny and she saw him looking at her in a new light, there was a sense of pride and admiration that she hadn't noticed before.

"You, more than anyone has suffered at his hands," Ginny said "and I want you to know that I'll always be here to help in any way I can to bring about his downfall."

"That means a lot to me," Harry said with a smile. "I find you an amazing person, and the more I learn the more amazing your are."

Ginny couldn't help but blush at Harry's compliment and she said demurely, "Thank you Harry."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then slowly leaned towards Ginny, taking her by surprise as he somewhat awkwardly put his arms around her and hugged her.

Though surprised, Ginny returned the hug, but let Harry control its duration and intensity.

Slowly they parted, and Ginny noticed Harry look at her sheepishly, but he did have a smile on his face.

Harry started to speak, but before a word was uttered, Mrs. Weasleys voice bellowed out, "Dinner!"

Ginny so hoped that Harry would continue, but then the sound of footsteps on the stairs interrupted once more.

Harry stood and offered a hand to Ginny, helping her to rise. His hand seemed to linger for a moment before he let go and said, "We should be going."

Ginny nodded, though somewhat confused, she felt a closeness to him that she hadn't felt before. Unsure if it was just the hug, or if there was more to it, she made her way to the door, Harry right behind her.

She paused, glancing at Harry. He stopped when she did, and met her glance. She was happy to see a smile form on his face as they looked at one another. Taking note of the situation, she turned and continued down toward the kitchen.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

To Ginny the next couple of days were a conundrum and a delight all rolled into one. To her surprise, she found herself working with Harry most of the time and more often than not, they ended up working alone.

These were some of the best times for her when she reflected on them each night before going to sleep. She and Harry fell into an easy rapport, working side by side and talking about all sorts of things.

They talked about school, Quidditch, Sirius, Ginny's family, the Dursleys and a multitude of other subjects, though for some reason Ginny couldn't fathom, Harry seemed reluctant to talk about his up coming hearing.

It was during these times that Ginny felt herself growing closer and closer to Harry and if she was any judge of people at all, it seemed that Harry was doing the same.

Most of the things he mentioned, especially about growing up with his relatives, were totally new to her, some quite disturbing. When she had expressed her shock and displeasure, Harry had her promise not to tell anyone else, admitting that he had never told anyone about what he had to endure.

Ginny had reluctantly agreed, not wanting to betray the trust that Harry was showing her, though at times it tore her heart to hear about the neglect and abuse he had suffered.

To Ginny, their working together seemed strange, though they spent large amounts of time talking, they still managed to get a lot done, so much so that Mrs. Weasley had commented on the amount of work they were accomplishing.

She also delighted in the change that was coming over Harry. He was more and more at ease with her, going so far as to begin to touch her as they talked. Nothing extraordinary, just the gentle laying of his hand on her arm or shoulder as they spoke, or his taking her hand in his momentarily to draw her to something he wished her to see.

Ginny also marvelled at how involved he was during the occasional evenings that they stayed up a bit later, not being exhausted from their cleaning. The kids would gather in the kitchen or parlour after dinner, playing Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess or some other game.

Looking back she was gratified that Harry was acting just like any of the others, just having fun and laughing more than he had ever done before.

A couple of times she had seen Hermione watching Harry and looking slightly perplexed. She had met Hermione's questioning gaze several times and she just smiled back at the bushy haired witch and shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to draw undo attention to the situation, going so far as to dodge Hermione's questions later when they in their room.

It was as July drew to a close that Ginny realized that it was a special day, Harry's birthday. At first she had wanted to say something to her Mum, but Harry had asked her not to. Everyone was so busy, that he didn't want to have himself singled out.

Ginny had once again reluctantly agreed to abide by Harry's wishes though she was determined to do something special for him none the less. Wracking her brain for something to give Harry.

She found her answer in a small photograph of herself that Colin had done for her the previous year. She waited till everyone was heading off to bed after spending the evening in the parlour.

"Harry, could you wait a moment," she said as he was getting up to leave.

Harry smiled at her and replied, "Sure Ginny. What's up."

When Hermione had paused at the door, she shot a hard glance at her and Hermione seemed to understand, leaving the two alone. If Harry noticed, he remained quiet about the incident as he came over to Ginny.

"I know you didn't want anyone to make a fuss, but since it seems everyone else forgot your birthday, I just want to wish you Happy Birthday," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny reached into her pocket and drew out the small gift she had wrapped. "Here, I wanted you to get at least one present," she said softly.

"You didn't have to do that," Harry said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Ginny replied.

Harry took the small package and sat down on the couch, motioning Ginny to join him.

Ginny sat on the edge of the couch, anxious to see Harry's reaction.

As he slowly opened her gift, Ginny saw a smile form on his face as the picture came into view. He stared at it for several moments before he looked at her, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said, his voice clouded with emotion.

Ginny tried to shrug it off, but Harry's heartfelt pleasure seemed to seep into her and she found herself looking into Harry's eyes.

So engrossed was she, that she didn't see Harry lean to her until he had wrapped his arms around her and took he into a fierce hug, so unlike his usual awkward, hesitant hugs like in the past.

Ginny heard his contented sigh, as she realized she was doing the same. Harry clung to her for a moment, before slowly relaxing his grip. His eyes sought out hers and she was surprised by the intensity of the look he was giving her.

"Ginny, I . . ." Harry began.

Just then they heard someone in the doorway, "Time for bed, you two," Mrs. Weasley said, softly.

Ginny's eyes darted to her mother, and then back to Harry. "In a minute, Mum," she replied, hoping to hear what Harry was trying to say, but as her eyes found Harry's again, the moment was broken and Harry gave her a wan smile.

Realizing her mother was still standing there, Ginny slowly rose, keeping her eyes on Harry, who got to his feet too. He gave her arm one final squeeze before he left, leaving a very frustrated Ginny.

Sighing, she turned and looked at her mother, who was watching her intently. "Everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Nodding, Ginny replied, "Yes, Mum. Everything is fine."

As Ginny laid in her bed, the look that Harry had been giving her was fixated in her mind. It was a look she had never seen before, not from Harry, or anyone else for that matter. It was such an intense look, one filled with so much that she couldn't place what it was.

She struggled to put some sense to it, but failed miserably. Her mind replayed the past several weeks over and over, but always ending up concentrating on the blazing look that she had seen in his emerald eyes.

Try as she could, she couldn't get over the intensity of it. It both enthralled her and bewildered her. Was she reading more into it than he intended? Was she projecting her buried feelings for Harry into it, wanting more than he was offering?

She tossed and turned for a long time, sleep eluding her as she contemplated what she had seen, wondering if it was true or just a projection of her desires. Finally she succumbed to sleep, but no revelation came to her. She'd just have to see how things played out.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

As the date for Harry's hearing crept closer, Ginny found Harry once more withdrawing into himself. She also found him staring at her on more than one occasion, but he steadfastly refused to say anything to her about it when she asked.

This more than anything bewildered Ginny. They had been becoming so close, that this withdrawal left her wondering what was the matter. She tried to pass it off as his anxiety of the hearing, but deep down she felt there was more to it than that.

What also surprised her was that even though he wasn't talking to her like recently, he did seem to seek out her company. Sometimes just coming into the same room where she was, and seeming to keep close when they were working.

It was during these times she noticed that as he worked near her, he seemed to relax.

She'd notice the tenseness leave his body and he'd even sigh occasionally, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Once again, Ginny found herself trying not to read to much into Harry's actions but the more often it happened, the more she found herself thinking about it.

She found herself torn between wanting to sit Harry down and talk to him about it and knowing that with the hearing coming up, he had plenty on his mind without her adding to it.

August 11th dawned dull and dreary, seeming to mirror the atmosphere that permeated Grimmauld Place. Besides it being ark and foreboding, Harry's pending hearing was on everyone's minds.

Ginny was a little surprised that there was no mention of her birthday, but passed it off as one of the consequences of their displacement to Sirius' home. Not wanting to draw attention to the fact and thereby upset her mother and father, Ginny didn't mention it.

The day was spent like so many of the proceeding ones, with Molly keeping all the children exceptionally busy, especially Harry, who's hearing would take place the next day.

Because of that, Ginny was very surprised when late that evening as the others made their way to bed that Harry motioned for her to join him in the parlour.

"What's up, Harry," she asked tiredly.

"I, ah. . . I ah just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday," he said sheepishly.

Ginny smiled at him, "Why, thank you," she said sincerely.

"I figured you have your reasons for not bringing it up so I didn't say anything," Harry said softly.

"I figured with all that was going on, my birthday wasn't that important," Ginny replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, dropping his gaze.

"Harry, it's not your fault," Ginny said, stepping close and resting her hand on his arm.

Harry looked up and Ginny found his eyes locked on hers. Once again she saw that same look she had noticed before, even more intense than previously.

"I don't have a gift for you, like you did for me," Harry said intently, never letting his gaze drift from hers.

"That's okay," Ginny said, "you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know I don't have to," Harry said, mirroring her own reply, "But I did want to give you something."

Ginny cocked her head and looked at him quizzically but before she could say anything, Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Without knowing how the hearing is going to go tomorrow, I don't want to say too much now, but I promise we'll talk afterwards,"

Before Ginny could reply, Harry leaned into her and gently kisses her.

Ginny felt her mind go blank as she luxuriated in the tender kiss, which ended much too quickly for her.

Stunned, all she could do was look into his eyes and he smiled at her before drawing back and whispering, "Happy Birthday Ginny."

It took a moment before the words registered and in that brief period of time, she felt Harry disengage himself from her.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper, her mind in a whirl.

Harry gave her a quick hug before letting go of her completely. "I'll see you in the morning," he said softly.

All Ginny could do was nod and she watched Harry give her one last intense look, before exiting the room.

Slowly Ginny followed, making her way to bed where she was grateful to find Hermione already asleep, knowing that she would surely have noticed the way she was acting. And though her mind seemed flooded with a million questions, Ginny found herself falling to sleep very quickly.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

Ginny watched as a very nervous Harry tried to eat some breakfast, managing to only down half a piece of toast before her Mum said, "I've laid out your best robes."

Harry got up and gave Ginny a wan smile, before heading up to get changed.

Ginny waited several minutes, before she excused herself and followed. She didn't have long to wait as Harry came out of the bedroom, where he gave her a smile.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Ginny looked him over and took a moment to straighten his collar slightly and brush some lint off of his shoulder.

"There, now you look fabulous," she said, though it was a bit forced.

Harry grinned at her,resting his hands lightly on her elbows and holding her gaze for a moment, " Thanks, Ginny, for everything."

When she cocked her head and looked at him quizzically he said, "For, you know, being such a good friend."

Ginny just nodded, trying not to read too much into what he had said. She slowly reached up, taking his head in her hands and gave him a tender kiss. "Good luck, Harry. I look forward to talking to you when you get back."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard, breathing in her fragrance. "Thank you," he whispered, before letting her go and turning to descend the stairs.

Ginny just stood there for a moment, watching him go, praying that everything would turn out all right.

As Harry reached the bottom of the flight of stairs he paused, glanced back up at Ginny, gave her a smile and disappeared from sight.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

The Twins and Ron were dancing around the kitchen table chanting "He got off! He got off!" much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin.

Mr' Weasley, after a quick bite for lunch took off to handle a regurgitating toilet in White Hall leaving the rest of them to celebrate.

Ginny noticed that Harry kept looking in her direction but it seemed that Ron or Hermione was always interrupting when he tried to make his way over to her. After what seemed forever, Harry was finally able to get away from the others and he came over to her.

Ginny was about to speak when Harry grabbed her by the arm and led her to the parlour on the second floor.

Once alone in the parlour Ginny said, "I'm so happy for you. I knew they had no grounds to convict you on."

Harry laughed ruefully, "Somehow that isn't very comforting. It seemed that they were ready to convict me without even hearing my side of the story. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg, I'm sure I would have had my wand snapped and be serving time in Azkaban."

Ginny looked horrified, but Harry just brushed it off, looking hard at her. He began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, suddenly looking very ill at ease.

He suddenly spun and with a look of determination went over to Ginny. He led her to the couch where he pushed her down into the seat.

For a moment Ginny thought he was going to start pacing again, but he sat down near her on the couch.

Ginny saw the indecision in his look, but his eyes help that same blazing look he had shown her before.

"Listen Ginny," Harry said intently. "I didn't want to say anything before the hearing because. . . well, I wasn't sure I'd be here to follow through. Do you understand?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him bewilderedly. "I'm not sure, Harry," she said. "You haven't really told me anything other than you didn't want to say anything before the hearing. But you haven't said one word about what."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, saying softly, "I'm a bloody idiot."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at that and she was surprised and elated when he looked at her and smiled.

"What I'm trying to say Ginny, is these past weeks here with you have been out of this world. I really don't think I would have made it if it weren't for you."

Ginny looked at him in wonder, not believing what he was saying. "Sure," she thought to herself, "I've helped him a lot but so have the others."

Trying to protest she said, "But Ron and Hermione. . ."

"Ron and Hermione, nothing," Harry said. "They are just like usual, trying to make me do or say something but not once taking the time to really listen to what I'm saying."

He let that comment sit for a moment and Ginny couldn't help but think about what he had said. She quickly came to the conclusion that he was right. Since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione had kept after him to open up about his feelings, to let his grief out and they hadn't been very subtle about it either.

"Face it Ginny, you're the one who has stood by me in all this. You're the one who has listen patiently while I've poured out everything. Your the one who is has stood by, helping where you could, listening to me rant when I needed to, and telling me to suck it up when I needed that.

Ginny listened in fascination as Harry extolled her virtues and though she didn't necessarily agree with him, she let him go on, not wishing to interrupt.

"What I guess I'm trying to say Ginny, is that I want you, no need you in my life and I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" Harry said at last, looking quite worried that he'd somehow messed it up. Now that he was done speaking, he looked at her expectantly.

Ginny sat there stunned for a moment, never once figuring that Harry felt so deeply towards her, but then those looks she had noticed came into her mind and she suddenly knew what they were saying.

In that moment, Harry put his arms around her and drew her close, "Please say yes, Ginny. I need you so, so much. You're the only one who understands what it's like to face him. You're the only one who keeps me in line, not letting me get too wrapped up in myself. Please, Ginny."

Ginny felt a smile growing on her face, all her doubts vanished and in that moment she knew Harry was right. No one else was understood him the way she did, no one else would stand up to him like she would.

Nodding happily she said, "Yes Harry, I'll be your girlfriend."

She watched as the biggest smile he had ever worn graced his face as he pulled her into a spine tingling kiss.

They both knew that things weren't going to get any easier but for now, that didn't matter, for now they had one another and to them, that seemed enough.

**HP + GW XX GW + HP**

**A/N: Just another spot where our favourite couple might have gotten together in the Books.**

**As always, please leave a review.**


	40. POA: After the Quidditch Final

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Prisoner of Azkaban: The Quidditch Final**

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing on him. The he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, he saw Hagrid, plastered with crimson rosettes – "Yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!" There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac. All dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder than even Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Harry, were Ron, Hermione **and Ginny.** Words failed them. They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.**

**If only there had been a dementor around . . . . As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.**

As Harry turned and faced the cheering crowd he noticed Ginny standing right before him, a huge smile on her face and for a reason he couldn't fathom, Harry found himself blushing as he met her eyes.

For a moment it seemed the world came to a standstill, the noise and commotion of the crowd faded from his senses and all he could see was the diminutive young witch before him. He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but for some reason he seemed drawn to Ron's sister.

Then the noise returned with a crash, once again assaulting his senses as Katie Bell hugged him and he then passed the Cup to her waiting hands. His focus shifted to Katie and the other team members as they one by one took the Cup into their hands as they passed it around, but he kept finding his attention flitting back to Ginny, who remained where she was, her attention never once leaving Harry.

As the crowd began to move off towards the school and the huge victory party that was sure to be held in the common room, Harry found Ginny before him.

"That was a really spectacular catch," she said, beaming at him.

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry replied, feeling somewhat off balance.

"I knew you'd do it," Ginny added, her smile never faltering.

The crowd was moving off and Harry and Ginny followed, staying side by side as the mob of people kept them together.

Harry could see Ron's head sticking up slightly, swivelling to and fro, surveying the crowd. His eyes finally finding Harry and with a glance at all the people between them he mouthed, "See you in the common room."

Harry nodded back, indicating that he had received the message and from the angle he knew that Ginny had been invisible to her brother's sight. Turning his head back to Ginny, he blushed a little but smiled and said "Want to take a short cut?"

Ginny looked at him questioningly so Harry waggled his broom at her and her eyes widened at the unspoken question of if she wanted to ride double on his broom with him.

After a moments hesitation, Ginny nodded her head, afraid to speak, knowing she probably would have stammered, though she did feel her cheeks colouring.

If Harry noticed her blush, he didn't say anything, he just positioned his broom, climbed on and motioned for her to mount in front of him.

Ginny felt like her heart was in her throat and she almost didn't get on, but steeling herself, she climbed aboard in front of Harry, who then wrapped his arms around her to grasp the front of his broom. He kicked off easily so as not to scare Ginny as they rose above the crowd.

Harry was surprised by his own audacity in asking Ginny if she wanted to ride on his broom with him. It was so out of character that he could hardly believe he had actually done it. He had been thinking about her all year so far, wondering how to reach out to her after her experiences of the previous year.

He had wanted to get to know her better, feeling drawn to her because of their shared experience of confronting Riddle and surviving the horrors of the Chamber.

Harry was surprised at how good it felt to have his arms around the petite witch who was sitting in front of him. It was as if she was the perfect size, fitting just right in his arms as he grasped the broom in front of her.

Ginny couldn't believe the feelings that we coursing through her. It felt so wonderful to have Harry's arms around her as he gripped the broom and they took off. She unconsciously leaned back slightly into him, marvelling at the way she felt so safe and secure. She hadn't felt like that since before the débâcle of her writing in the Diary and subsequent journey down into the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny closed her eyes and relished the feeling of the wind blowing over her face. "Can we go faster?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry smiled at her request and he silently urged his Firebolt to go faster.

Ginny smiled as she felt their speed increase and she tilted her head back until it rested on Harry. "Faster," she repeated.

Harry smiled and increased the speed once again. Ginny's hair was now being whipped around and he was suddenly assaulted by to heady fragrance making his head spin. He'd never been so close to her before and he found the experience quite overwhelming.

As he headed for the entrance doors, Ginny sighed and asked, "Can we take on more turn around the pitch?"

"O-okay," Harry managed to stammer.

Ginny was surprised by the stutter in Harry's voice and she wondered what was causing it. Then she realized that maybe it might be her close proximity that was causing his reaction, causing her to blush deeply.

Fortunately for Ginny, Harry was too engrossed with her fragrance to notice she was blushing. He turned his Firebolt sharply and began the circuit of Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch.

Harry's head was filled with confusing thoughts, all concerning the petite redhead that was currently seated on his broom directly in front of him.

Normally he hated having anyone so close physically and part of him wanted to pull away from Ginny's contact. Another part of him was enjoying having her so close, the way she fit in his arms and against his chest was making his head spin and heart race. Something he hadn't ever experienced before, well at least not because of a girl.

In no time at all it seemed, the circuit around the pitch was complete and Harry headed for the Castle Entrance that was now almost empty of students. Not one Gryffindor could be seen amongst the few remaining on or about the stairs.

Harry landed gracefully and held the broom steady while Ginny dismounted. Smiling shyly, she turned and looked at him. "Thanks for the ride Harry, I really enjoyed it. I've never been on a broom that went so fast before."

Harry's eyes locked with Ginny's and he could see the delight that filled her eyes. Eyes that he seemed to be looking into for the very first time. He had never noticed before how startling Ginny's eyes were. Deep chocolate in colour, but flecked with gold and bronze, making them sparkle in a very mesmerizing manner.

When Harry just stood there for a moment, Ginny asked, "Are you all right, Harry?"

Broken from his stupor, Harry blushed a most Weasley like colour of red. "I . . ah . . ., sorry," he stammered.

Ginny saw him blush and wondered what he had been thinking, but to dispel the tenseness that had formed between them, she repeated her previous statement. "I said thanks for the ride."

Harry visibly relaxed and replied, "You're welcome."

His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to come up with something coherent to say. Suddenly he fixed on something Hermione had said once.

"Hermione said that you use to sneak out and ride your brother's brooms," he said lowly.

A glimpse of a frown flickered across Ginny's features and she murmured, "Can't tell he anything without her blabbing it. I bet Ron knows now too."

"I don't think so," Harry interjected, drawing Ginny's gaze.

She looked at him questioningly, "How's that?" she asked.

"She only told me, not Ron," Harry replied. "She was sure that he'd over react and give you a hard time."

Ginny's look softened, "Well, okay," she said softly. "You sure?"

Harry smiled, "Pretty sure, at least that's what she told me," Harry said with a shrug.

As they talked they were climbing the stairs, making their way up to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered the party was in full swing, with people everywhere, drinking and eating from the massive layout on one of the work tables.

"Want a butterbeer?" Harry asked, loathed to leave Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "That'd be great," she replied, staying close to Harry as they wended their way through the crowd. Though looking cool and collected on the outside, she was anything but on the inside. Her secret desire, okay, not so secret, of spending time with Harry was coming true and she could hardly believe it.

She watched him as everyone congratulated him on his catch as they made their way over to the table that held the food and drinks. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed as he flinched every time someone touched him.

By the time they reached the table, virtually everyone in the common room had greeted him, all that is except her brother and Hermione. Not surprisingly they found Ron ensconced in front of the food table, eating as if he hadn't had a bite in days.

Ron noticed Harry come up to the table and swallowing mightily, he said, "Great Catch, mate."

"Uh, thanks, Ron," Harry replied softly.

Ron seemed oblivious to Ginny's presence as she stood on Harry's other side. After greeting Harry, he turned his attention back to the mountain of food in front of him, grabbing another sandwich and began eating once again.

Ginny was startled by someone coming up on her other side. "What took you two so long?" the person asked.

Harry and Ginny turned and found Hermione looking at them with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Well, see, I ah, well I took Ginny for a ride on my broom," Harry stammered.

If Harry's reply surprised her, she didn't show it. "Took you long enough," Hermione said cryptically.

"What's that?" Harry asked, frowning.

"To get back," Hermione responded, though it seemed she might have meant something else.

"What's it to you?" Harry asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said. "Good thing Ron didn't notice."

Ginny saw the frown on Harry's face deepen.

"You know how he'd be if he knew," Hermione said smugly.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, his tone one of disgust.

The three of them had been making their way over towards the fireplace and they found seats on one of the couches. Ginny taking in Harry's and Hermione's conversation the whole way.

"Look Harry," Hermione began.

"No, you look, Hermione. What I do is my business and if you or Ron," he said, gesturing with his head in Ron's direction, "don't like it, well . . . that's to bad."

Hermione rose, looking somewhat defensive. "All I'm saying is be careful," she said before turning and leaving.

Ginny was surprised at Harry's hot response and she didn't know what to make of it. "Harry," she said softly.

Harry turned towards her, "What Ginny?" he asked with a sigh.

"If it's going to cause problems, well don't worry about me," she said half-heartedly.

Harry looked at her for a moment, and Ginny wondered what he was thinking. "Listen Ginny, I'll be friends with who I want and I'm not going to let anyone stop me," he said, a bit testily.

Then taking a deep breath, his manner softened. "I'm sorry for snapping, Ginny." He then looked around, scanning the room. "Listen, this isn't a good place for a conversation. Want to take a walk with me?" he asked suddenly.

Ginny's shock must have shown, because Harry smiled at her. Taking the Dragon by the snout, Ginny said, "I'd be happy to."

Ginny was pleased when Harry's smile broadened and they stood up, heading for the portrait hole. Just when it seemed they'd escape unnoticed Ron appeared out of the crowd.

"Where you off to?" he asked, his eyes flitting from Harry to Ginny and back.

Harry was about to reply when Hermione showed up and taking Ron's arm said, "How about getting me another butterbeer?"

Ron frowned, looking from Harry to her, but when Hermione gave a small tug on his arm, he let himself be led away, averting a confrontation for the moment.

Ginny saw Harry relax perceptively and she was glad that Hermione had shown up. She'd have to thank the bushy haired witch later. She turned her attention back to Harry, who was watching Ron as he disappeared back into the crowd, a frown on his face.

"Are we going?" she asked softly, hoping that Ron hadn't spoiled the moment.

Expelling a deep breath, Harry turned his attention back to Ginny and with a thin smile he said, "Yeah, let's go before he comes back."

Ginny silently agreed with him and she let Harry swing open the portrait, allowing her to proceed him from the common room.

They walked on in silence for a moment, Harry obviously thinking about something. They meandered for a few moments, not heading anywhere in particular that Ginny could determine.

"I'm sorry," Harry said lowly.

"For what?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

Harry drew to a stop suddenly and Ginny almost passed him by, but he gently took hold of her arm and drew her to a halt. He looked at her for a moment. "Many things, I guess. For letting Ron keep me from being a better friend to you this year, for starters."

When Ginny looked surprised he added, "After last year, and . . . well you know, after the Chamber. . ."

Harry hesitated when he saw Ginny flinch at his mention of the Chamber, but he then continued. "I felt I wanted to become a better friend to you and with all that keeps happening around me, and Ron and . . . well you know," he finished lamely.

Ginny smiled softly at him. "I know what you mean, Harry. You don't need to apologize for that," she stated.

"But I do!" Harry said emphatically. He then sighed. "Listen Ginny, you're just as much deserving of being a friend as Ron and Hermione. We, well, we share something kind of unique. We've both face Voldemort and survived. That makes you pretty special in my book."

Ginny was taken by Harry's revelation and it made her look at him in a new light. "I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you though," she said softly. "And I can't but help think of him as I knew him, as Tom Riddle, not some self proclaimed Lord," Ginny said derisively.

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, see that's what I'm talking about. You see right through him. I like that, Tom Riddle, not Lord Voldemort. Plus, look, so I did save you. You fought him almost all year, not just anybody could do that."

Harry glanced down the hallway and gently tugged on Ginny's arm. "Come on, lets keep moving."

Ginny followed somewhat placidly, thinking about what Harry had said about her fighting Riddle for so long. "So you don't think I'm weak?" she asked after a few moments.

Breaking stride, Harry almost stumbled as he looked at the petite redhead accompanying him. "Weak? Not on your life, Ginny. You're one of the strongest people I know," he said fervently.

Ginny felt her cheeks colouring, but she couldn't help but smile at Harry's compliment. "Thanks, Harry,"Ginny said shyly.

As they were talking they had been making a large circle through the castle, descending by some of the hidden staircases and secret passages.

The were nearing the spot where they would meet the main staircase and head back toward the Gryffindor common room when Harry brought them to a halt again. "Listen Ginny, I meant what I said about being better friends, that is if you want to be? he asked hesitantly. "I know it's the end of May and I meant to talk to you before this, but better late than never, right?

"I'd like that a lot," Ginny replied, a smile blooming on her face.

"And I mean a real friend, like I'd like you to hang out with us, me. Maybe eat together and I could help you study or something," Harry said earnestly.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Harry's last statement.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Study? Really?" she asked trying hard to stifle her grin.

Harry looked at her sheepishly, "Well, I know it's not my strongest suit, but I did pass all my subjects."

Ginny's eyes sparkled with delight as she took in Harry. He seemed so much more of a real person than The-Boy-Who-Lived. Her secret wish of becoming closer to Harry was coming true and it was so much more than she had dreamed. Now if she could just control her imagination, maybe they would become a lot closer.

"I'll take any help I can get," she said with a laugh, "even yours."

Harry chuckled at her, "Well I'll try not to mess you up too bad," he replied.

Just as they reached the main staircase, Ginny's stomach growled and she looked at Harry embarrassingly.

"We didn't get anything to eat," Harry said matter of factually. He glanced apprehensively up the stairs in the direction back to Gryffindor Tower and the party that had to be still going on.

Ginny noticed his demeanour and said, "We could head to the kitchens."

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I don't know how to get there," he admitted.

"Then it's a good thing I do," Ginny replied with a smile. ""Come on, this way," she said, taking a hold of Harry's arm.

"How do you know where they are?" asked a perplexed Harry.

"Fred and George," Ginny said with a smile.

"They told you?" he asked, stunned.

"I asked," Ginny replied succinctly.

"Never thought of doing that," Harry said good-humouredly.

Ginny led him down to the large painting of fruit and showed him how to tickle the Pear, granting them access. Immediately they were set upon by several of the house elves who in no time had them set up at one of the tables with what looked like the same amount of food that had been in the Gryffindor common room.

They had a splendid time eat, talking and just getting to know one another better. By the time they were full and heading back to the common room, it was two much closer friends who returned to find the party still going on.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next week passed rather quickly, Ginny joining the Trio for most meals, though she did spend some lunches with her year-mates. Though Ron had grumbled at first, Harry had pointedly told his best mate to stuff it and much to Harry's surprise, the grumbling had stopped.

Harry had also on occasion helped Ginny with her homework and to both of their surprise, he had actually been a big help.

Harry was pleasantly surprised at how easily Ginny had become one of the group, the Trio had become a foursome and he couldn't have been happier. Ginny was quick witted, seemingly fearless and a great addition to his circle of friends.

By the end of the week, you couldn't tell that she was a recent addition, she melded so well with Harry and Hermione, it was as if she had been one of the group all along. Only Ron seemed somewhat reserved, almost as if he was afraid of doing or saying things in front of his sister, but even he had admitted to Harry one night in their dorm, that Ginny was okay. A huge admission coming from him.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry sat staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, the events of the last few weeks playing over and over in his mind. Their discovery and rescue of Sirius, the exposure of Pettigrew, saving Buckbeak, everything.

The thing that occupied his mind the most was Ginny, and how much of a help she had been in all of it. He had become to rely on her as much as, if not more, than Ron and Hermione.

He glanced at her sitting across from him and he had to smile as her eyes met his. It was in that moment he realized he fancied her.

"Ginny, will you take a walk with me?" he asked lowly, glancing at Ron to see if he had noticed.

Ginny smiled back, "Of course I will," she replied softly.

They rose and headed for the door, passing Ron, who seemed to be napping, and Hermione, he nose in a book as usual. Neither seemed to pay any attention to the pair as they left.

As they exited and closed the door behind them, Ginny watched as Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair, a sure sign of his nervousness. Ginny was a little surprised because Harry hadn't been nervous around her for quite a while now and she wondered just what was on his mind.

"Oh well," she thought to herself, Harry would let her know in his own time, she had learned not to pressure him as it would only delay him in revaling what was on his mind.

They walked on in silence for a while, until the reached the end of the train. Harry stood and looked out of the door for a moment, and then turned to Ginny.

Ginny thought he looked really cute when he was like this. A little unsure of himself, but she could tell he was determined to say what was on his mind.

Secretly she hoped she knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to jinx it saying anything, so she just waited patiently.

"Ginny," Harry began. Then taking a deep breath, he started again. "Ginny, I can't tell you how much you've meant to me since you became my friend. Your help was immeasurable in freeing Sirius."

"I'm sure you and Hermione would have done just fine without me," Ginny replied.

"I'm not so sure," Harry responded, as he looked at her intensely.

Ginny was shocked at the look in Harry's eyes, something she hadn't seen before was present and it made her legs feel weak.

Harry glanced out the door again, and Ginny couldn't read his face, so intense was his look.

"The thing is Ginny, I don't think I can be your friend any more," he said, looking back at her.

Ginny felt like the world had just dropped away beneath her and she felt her eyes beginning to tear.

"No?" she said tremulously.

Harry turned back to her, stepping closer. "No, Ginny. In the last few weeks, I've come to realize something," he said lowly.

Ginny felt his presence more than saw him, and she backed away till she hit the wall behind her, her heart seeming to stop. "What's that?" she asked, fighting back her tears.

Harry had advanced with her, till he was right next to her, almost touching.

"I don't want to be your friend, because I want to be more that just friends," he whispered.

Ginny's mind was spinning, trying desperately to comprehend what Harry was saying. "More?" she whispered back.

"Yes, more," Harry said, his breath warming Ginny's cheeks.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, his face mere inches from hers.

"Girlfriend?" Ginny said, as if she had never heard the word before, such was her state.

"Yeah, you know, boyfriend, girlfriend," Harry replied.

Ginny had to shake her head, trying to clear the cobwebs that seemed to have taken up residence in her mind. She blinked hard several times, clearing her eyes. Once she was able to see again, all she could see was Harry's eyes, staring intently at her.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Will you?"

It finally sunk in what Harry was saying and she smiled hugely at him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she whispered.

"Brilliant," Harry breathed as he closed the distance between them. His lips tentatively finding hers.

Ginny was lost, all thoughts fled from her brain as she felt Harry's soft warm lips find hers and she gave herself over to their first kiss.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ron watched Harry and Ginny leave the compartment though cracked eyelids. Once they had left he sat up and looked at Hermione. "Do you think he'll have the nerve to ask her?" he said.

Hermione looked up from her book, a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I think he will," she relied smugly.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out. "Well I guess I'll just have to get use to it," he said lowly.

Hermione smiled back, "Yeah, I guess you will," she replied and then went back to reading.

Ron sighed once more, "Well if it had to be anyone, he was glad it was Harry,"he said to himself. He knew that Harry would take good care of his sister, after all, he'd already saved her life once. With one last glance at the door, he settled back and closed his eyes once more. If it was one thing he knew, it was that he'd never be able to change Harry's mind, and on top of that Ginny's.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just one more scenario where our favourite couple could have gotten together. I hope you liked it.**

**As always, your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for those who pointed out that Harry's Nimbus was matchsticks and he was riding his Firebolt in this match.  
**


	41. OOTP: Christmas DA Meeting

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: D.A. Meeting Before Christmas**

_**At the end of an hour Harry called a halt.**_

_**There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos ad threes; most people wished Harry a "Happy Christmas" as they went. Feeling cheerful, he collected up the cushions with Ron and Hermione and stacked them neatly away. Ron and Hermione left before he did; he hung back a little, because Cho was still there and he was hoping to receive a "Merry Christmas" from her.**_

"_**No, you go on," he heard her say to her friend Marietta and his heart gave a jolt that seemed take it into the region of his Adam's apple.**_

_**He pretended to be straightening the cushion pile. He was quite sure they were alone now and waited for her to speak. Instead, he he heard a hearty sniff.**_

_**He turned and saw Cho standing in the middle of the room, tears pouring down her face.**_

"_**Wha-?"**_

_**He didn't know what to do. She was simply standing there, crying silently.**_

"_**What's up?" he asked, feebly.**_

_**She shook here head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.**_

"_**I'm – sorry," she said thickly. **_"I - -," she began again.

Suddenly she shook her head and her tears started anew.

"I'm sorry," she said again as she turned and bolted from the room.

Harry stood there totally bewildered, staring at where Cho had disappeared through the door. He felt slightly annoyed and realized that she was still too tied up with dealing with Cedric's death to be able to deal with a new relationship. Shaking his head, he turned to take one last look at the room.

Sighing, he stood there for a moment, coming to the conclusion that his fascination with the pretty Ravenclaw was just a passing fancy and she was obviously not ready to move on yet.

He had just came to that conclusion when he heard someone come into the room and he wondered briefly if Cho had returned. Turning slowly, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Cho, but none other than Ginny Weasley.

She looked slightly embarrassed, her face colouring faintly. "I – ah, I forgot my jumper," she said, hesitantly.

Harry was suddenly taken with how pretty that Ginny looked. He hadn't really taken a good look at her for quite some time. Ginny hurried over to where her jumper lay at the side of the room and snatched it up.

Harry had slowly made his way towards the door and stood waiting for Ginny.

Ginny glanced at Harry and noticed the sense of sadness that emanated from him. She slowly approached him, unconsciously picking at her jumper in her nervousness.

"I'm a little surprised that you were still here and . . . well alone," Ginny said, finding the courage to speak to Harry.

Harry gave her a wan smile, "Yeah, well . . ." he said with a shrug, unsure of what to say.

"What happened," Ginny asked, without thinking about it, blushing furiously when she realized what she had said.

She was surprised when Harry stopped walking and looked very thoughtful. Sighing, he said softly, "Cho is still dealing with Cedric's death and I guess not ready to move on yet."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, sympathetically.

Harry just shrugged, "Well, I guess it wasn't meant to be," he said philosophically.

Ginny came over towards him and laid her hand on his arm, once again acting instinctively, where if she had thought about it she probably wouldn't have done so.

"I'm sure you'll find that certain someone when the time is right," she said softly.

Since Ginny was almost a full head shorter than Harry, she was looking up at him and he suddenly noticed her eyes widen in shock, a somewhat fearful look upon her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked. He then noticed that Ginny's gaze was directed over the top of his head and he looked up.

There, hanging over the top of them was one of the enchanted mistletoes that Dobby had conjured.

"Mistletoe," Ginny whispered, her voice quavering slightly.

Harry's eyes drifted back down to Ginny and their eyes locked on one another. "Well we can't break tradition," he whispered.

Ginny just nodded, a slightly panicked look on her face. "No," she whispered back.

Harry figured he just chastely kiss Ginny to fulfil the tradition and that would be the end of it.

Slowly they leaned towards one another, hesitantly, almost as if both were apprehensive about what they were doing.

Harry noticed, just before their lips touched, Ginny's eyes closed. In the next moment, their lips touched.

The feeling that exploded through Harry was totally overwhelming and unexpected. He vaguely felt Ginny's hands come to rest on him and he reciprocated, more to steady himself than anything else. He was also dimly aware of Ginny making a low moaning sound and deep in the recesses of his mind, he realized she had to be experiencing the same thing he was.

After what seemed an eternity, but was actually only a few moments, they slowly broke apart.

Harry found himself looking at Ginny's face which was mere inches from his own. He let his gaze wander, taking in ever exquisite detail from her long fiery eye lashes, to the freckles that dusted her cute nose, to her pale skin and every other detail of her beautiful face.

He watched in fascination as her eyelids fluttered open and their eyes locked. Ginny had a totally shocked look on her face and Harry watched as a multitude of emotions washed over her features.

Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened and she whispered lowly, "I've got to go!", and she turned and rushed out the door.

Harry was stunned at first but shouted after her, "Ginny! Don't go!", but it was too late, she was gone, leaving him bewildered and standing there alone.

"What's with me?" he asked. "Girls keep running away from me."

Slowly he followed, thinking hard about the way kissing Ginny had felt.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny's mind was in turmoil, the kiss with Harry had totally come unexpectedly, especially the way it had made her feel. The thing was, she was sure it had effected Harry just as much as it had her.

She raced back to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Hermione so she could talk to her before she had to see Harry again.

As she entered, she saw Hermione, sitting by the fire with her brother Ron. Him, she didn't want to know that anything had happened. Luck was on her side as Hermione noticed how agitated Ginny was and she excused herself and motioned with her head towards the girls dorms.

Ginny took a deep breath and followed hurriedly, needing to talk to someone about what had happened.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Harry slowly made his way back to the common room, the incident with Ginny playing over and over in his mind, a smile on his face but he was perplexed at Ginny's reaction.

Without realizing it, he found himself at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Jingle Bells," he said, giving the festive new password.

The Fat Lady smiled at him and opened the entrance, giving him a saucy wink as she did so.

He stood inside the entrance for a moment, lost in thought, finally spying Ron, he made his way over and sat down.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked lowly.

Ron just shrugged, "Up stairs, I guess. We were waiting for you to get back to see how things went, but she suddenly excused herself and left a few minutes ago."

"Oh," was all Harry said in reply, staring deep into the flames, thinking hard about Ginny and the kiss they had shared.

"So . . . how'd it go with Cho?" Ron asked with a grin.

"What?" Harry asked irritably, not appreciating being interrupted thinking about Ginny.

"Cho, how'd it go?" Ron repeated. "You two were all alone when Hermione and I left, so what happened?"

Harry sighed deeply, "Nothing," he said softly.

"Nothing?"

"Well, near enough," Harry replied.

Ron gave him a questioning look.

Sighing once more, Harry said, "She was sniffling and I asked her what was wrong and she suddenly started crying and said I'm sorry, and bolted from the room."

Ron chuckled and grinning widely said, "Tough one, mate. Better luck next time, eh."

Harry grimaced at his friend, but said nothing.

"So that was it, nothing else?"

"With Cho, no," Harry replied.

Ron just shook his head and laughed again.

Harry was glad Hermione wasn't there, as she would have picked up on the way Harry had answered. Luckily for him, Ron was his clueless self and missed the nuance in Harry's reply.

When Ron didn't press it, Harry turned his attention back to the fire and his mind once more went back to concentrating on what had happened between him and Ginny.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Upstairs in the fourth year girls dorm, Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, watching the petite redhead pace frantically in front of her.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" she finally asked.

Ginny's face took on a panicked look. "Harry!" she finally said.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked, puzzled by Ginny's reaction.

"Mistletoe," Ginny replied.

"It took a moment, but it finally sunk in. "You and Harry kissed?" she asked, in surprise.

Ginny nodded frantically, still pacing back in forth in front of her friend.

"It couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Hermione asked, not understanding what was troubling Ginny.

"Bad? Bad! No it wasn't bad, it was earth shattering!" Ginny wailed.

Hermione was confused by Ginny's answer. "What's the problem then?" she asked.

The distraught Ginny came over and flopped down next to the older witch. "Hermioneeee," she whined.

"What, didn't Harry enjoy it as much as you did?" Hermione asked, still not understanding what was troubling Ginny.

Ginny sagged noticeably, "No, I'm sure he felt the same as I did," she moan.

"Then what's the problem?" Hermione asked again.

Ginny shot Hermione a disgusted look. "In case you don't remember, I'm going out with Corner."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle softly, drawing another scathing look from Ginny.

"I take it from your reaction that kissing Michael isn't the same as the one you shared with Harry," the bushy haired witch said softly.

Ginny flopped onto her back and sighed, "Does the expression "cold fish" have any meaning for you?" Ginny asked disgustedly.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle again. "Then why are you still dating him?" she asked.

Ginny remained silent and Hermione could see her thinking hard.

Ginny knew she didn't have a good answer to that question, other than it had kept her occupied and not thinking about who she really wanted to date. She knew it would be a selfish thing to just suddenly break off dating Michael, just with the hope of something developing with Harry and she certainly didn't want to continue dating Michael if she was going to try to pursue anything with Harry either.

Ginny figured she just needed to hold out for a few days till the end of term and then she'd have some time to think about what she wanted to do. As far as she knew, Harry was planning on remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas, just like he had done in the past. She truthfully hadn't heard anything to the contrary.

She'd also be away from Michael and could then think dispassionately about their relationship. It was hard to do so while here at school where she saw him constantly.

"Come to any conclusions?" Hermione said, breaking Ginny's concentration.

Sighing for what seemed the thousandth time, Ginny said, "No."

"My advice is to talk to Harry," Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes widened with fear as she looked at her friend. "What would I say? Harry, the kiss we shared was so devastating I want to go out with you."

"No, something along the lines of I want to know how you feel and also let him know how you feel too," Hermione replied.

"I'm not sure I could do that right now," Ginny replied, softly.

"You could miss out on the opportunity to finally have something with Harry if you wait too long," replied Hermione, sympathetically.

"I know," Ginny replied, her voice tinged with anguish.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Hermione asked.

"Stall," Ginny replied. "I need time to think and thank Godric Christmas break is almost here. I'll have time to think about things away from the both of them for a while."

"Well, I hope things turn out the way you want," Hermione said, patting Ginny on the arm. She then rose and headed for the door, taking one last look at the forlorn looking young witch still laying on her bed. Shaking her head, she slipped out the door and wondered if she could find Harry and get his perspective on what had happened.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Neither Hermione nor Ginny had a chance to talk to Harry. That very night he had a vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked and the Weasleys and Harry found themselves hustled off to Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night.

Ginny was taken by the forlorn and defeated look that Harry had adopted and though she longed to approach him, her continued confusion about the kiss they had shared kept her away.

In Harry's case it was the combination of guilt and despair that kept him away from Ginny. Guilt because he was sure that he had been the one that had done the attacking and despair at the thought that Ginny would now want nothing to do with him.

So it was for several days that Harry and Ginny danced around one another, both trying their hardest never to be alone with the other.

It wasn't until they had gotten a chance to visit Mr. Weasley and Hermione had shown up that things finally came to a head.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were in Harry's room talking when Harry told them of his fear that he had been possessed by Voldemort.

It was Ginny's comment about him knowing someone who had been that triggered everything.

After she had spoken, Ginny, who was fighting tears, bolted from the room and Harry sprang up to follow.

"Ginny!" he called out, as she hurried down the hall.

Harry watched as she halted, but she didn't turn towards him, Instead he saw her shoulders sag and her head bow. He noticed her shoulders were shaking slightly and he realized she was fighting tears.

He approached her slowly until he was right behind her. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I forgot," he added embarrassedly.

Ginny nodded but kept her back to him. "You and everyone else it seems," she said huskily.

"Will you talk with me?" he asked, unsure of her reaction.

Ginny remained as she was for several moments and Harry could see her breathing heavily, trying to get her emotions back under control.

She then slowly turned to face him, "What about?" she asked lowly.

"Well, Voldemort for one thing," he said, staring at the floor.

"Tom," she replied.

"What's that?"

"His name is Tom Riddle," Ginny said again, a little louder.

Still unable to meet her eyes, Harry nodded and said, "I like that, takes some of the mystique out of the wanker, doesn't it."

Ginny couldn't help herself and giggled softly for a moment. The her demeanour went back to the more sullen expression she had had before. "What else? She asked, picking up on what he had said.

Harry couldn't stop himself and his eyes came up and met hers. "I think you know," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly and after a moment she gave him a curt nod. "Okay, but we talk about Tom first."

Harry nodded in agreement and began looking around, trying to think of where they could talk without being disturbed.

Ginny seemed to understand immediately what Harry was doing and said, "Come with me," as she brushed past him

For a moment Harry thought she was headed back to the room he shared with Ron and he followed reluctantly, not wanting to have this conversation in the presence of Ron and Hermione.

He was surprised because she didn't slow as she passed the door and kept on going. He hurried to catch up with her, not knowing where she was headed.

In a moment it became clear as she took the stairs to the top level where Sirius' and his bothers rooms were. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Ginny turned down the hall towards the window at the front of the house.

The windowsill was deep enough for them to sit and they both took seats. It was large enough for both of them comfortably.

For the next hour they talked about Tom Riddle, his possession of Ginny during her first year and what that had been like.

Harry was taken totally by surprise at the depth of the conversation and he finally realized that Ginny had never talked to anyone about what had happened. It was as if once she started she couldn't or didn't want to stop.

By the time she was done, Ginny was close to tears again, but this time Harry could tell they were tears of relief. Without realizing he was doing it, he opened his arms and Ginny hurled herself into his comforting embrace.

He let her cry on his shoulder for as long as she needed. Finally her crying tapered off and she quieted, still clinging to to him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice chocked with emotion.

"Any time, Ginny," Harry replied softly.

Ginny sighed and slowly sat back up and though she didn't show it, she was reluctant to let go.

"So," she said quietly, "We have one more thing to discuss."

Harry took a deep breath, both wanting and not wanting to have this conversation.

"Yeah, we do," he said softly. He glanced out the window, trying to put some order to his chaotic thoughts, and then finally turned to look once more at Ginny.

"I . . ." he began. Then gathering his Gryffindor courage he started again. "Ginny, the kiss we shared was the most, amazingly brilliant thing I have ever experienced," he said in a rush.

"Me too," Ginny replied sheepishly.

"I was pretty sure that you did," Harry said, blushing deeply.

"Me too, I mean, I know it affected you just as much as it did me," Ginny said, hesitantly.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and saw her confusion. "What are we going to do about it?" he asked.

Ginny sighed, "I don't know," she said, dropping her gaze, her body sagging. "I thought I'd have time over break to think about things, but, well, that got all bollocksed up with dad being attacked."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Suddenly Ginny blushed deeply, and Harry was bewildered by it.

"Do you think it was a one time thing?" Ginny asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtful.

Ginny swallowed visibly. "There is a way to find out," she said softly.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah," he replied, dumbly.

Their eyes locked and they slowly leaned towards one another. Once again Harry noticed Ginny's eyes drift shut just before their lips touched.

If anything the effect was more intense than before and Ginny found herself moaning slightly as the wonderful, overpowering sensations washed over her again.

For Harry, the world disappeared and the only thing that existed for him was Ginny. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Ginny also wrapped her arms around Harry, unaware she was doing so. All she knew was that she was in heaven, feeling both overwhelmed and safe and secure.

Slowly they parted and Harry watched as Ginny's eyes fluttered open like the first time.

"Sweet Merlin," she said breathlessly. "I guess we can say that it wasn't a one time thing," she whispered. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms.

For once, Harry just let himself go and he nuzzled his face into Ginny's hair, breathing in deeply, letting her amazing flowery fragrance fill him. Never had he felt so content as he did at that moment.

They just sat there for quite a while, neither wanting to separate and break the spell that had enveloped them. Finally Ginny leaned up and looked into Harry's eyes.

"That brings us back to what are we going to do about this," Harry said softly.

Ginny got an anguished look on her face, "I need time to think," she said emotionally.

"Take all the time you need," Harry replied, a small wan smile on his face.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said sadly. She knew what her heart said, but she still felt guilty about Michael.

"We should get back," she said, slowly disengaging herself from Harry's grasp.

Harry nodded and stood, offering his hand to Ginny who took it readily. As she stood, Harry took her into a hug, crushing her into himself, letting her warmth and fragrance fill him. It was as if he was trying to store enough of it in case he never got to experience it again.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Things were better between Harry and Ginny, at least they didn't feel they had to avoid one another any more. The second benefit came when they all heard Moody's comment on the strange connection that seemed to be between Harry and Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione were so afraid on how Harry would react, but all it took was a comment from Ginny about Riddle and it seemed to ease Harry's mind. They were all sitting back in Harry's and Ron's room at the time.

Hermione had just brought up the subject, saying "What could possibly connect you to Voldemort?"

Ginny made a disparaging noise and looked pointedly at Harry's scar. That caused Harry to chuckle and immediately the tension was broken.

"Look you two," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, "I know that there is some sort of connection between Tom and myself. I wouldn't be having the nightmares and visions if there wasn't, but I'm not going to dwell on it either."

Ginny was the only one who looked at him approvingly, "That's the attitude you need," she said.

"But Harry," Hermione started.

"No buts!" Ginny said forcefully. "Harry knows what is right. He has the right attitude needed to deal with Tom."

"What would you know about it," Hermione said, unthinkingly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and rage. Even Ron looked at her uncomfortably.

"Didn't we just go through this a few days ago?" Harry said hotly.

Hermione blushed deeply and opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Forget it, Hermione," Harry said, still seething. "Nothing you can say at this point will make it any better."

He then turned toward Ginny, who he was surprised to see looking at him in shock and he figured she hadn't expected him to defend her so vigorously.

"If you two will excuse us, Ginny and I are going to go for a walk," Harry said, rising and heading out the door.

Ginny had to rush to catch up, his leaving and including her had caught her by surprise.

Harry slowed when he was partway down the hall allowing Ginny to finally catch up with him. She saw how disgusted he appeared and she knew his anger was still smouldering just below the surface.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Harry's head jerked toward her and it took a moment before his features softened. "You're welcome," he replied, just as softly. "Though I wish it hadn't been necessary."

Ginny just gave a slight shrug, "Like I told you before, it seems no one wants to remember what happened."

They reached the back stairs and both sat down. The remained there for the next couple of hours, talking softly, sharing with each other what they were feeling about all that was happening so far that year.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Christmas came on quickly after that and Harry had tormented himself wanting to give Ginny something more than just some Honeyduke's chocolate, but he didn't have the slightest idea what.

In desperation, he had finally gone to Sirius who had smiled at him knowingly, but to Harry's surprise, he didn't tease him at all.

"I have just the thing," he said, leading Harry up stairs to his room. He spent several moments digging in one of the drawers to his dresser, finally crying out "Ahhh, here it is," as he pulled a small box out.

He handed it to Harry who looked at Sirius questioningly. "Go ahead, open it."

Harry pried the small box open, and looked surprised at what he found there. It was a small golden heart-shaped locket. It was rather plain without much embellishment, just a small engraved border around the front edge.

Harry opened it and found it was just a hollow empty shell. He looked at Sirius in bewilderment. "It's empty."

"Not for long," Sirius said, pulling out his wand.

Harry's eyes widened in fear, not knowing what Sirius planned.

"Relax, Harry. This won't hurt a bit," Sirius said with a smile.

Harry watched as Sirius studied his head for a moment and then Sirius gave a chuckle. "Just like James, it really doesn't matter, no one will notice," his godfather said.

Before Harry could ask what he meant, Sirius' wand was at his head, with Sirius whispering a spell that Harry didn't make out. Sirius's hand came down with a small lock of Harry's hair.

"Now that didn't hurt, now did it?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Ah, no," Harry replied hesitantly, still wondering what Sirius was up to. He then watched as Sirius placed the hair into the locked.

"There you go, all set," Sirius said. He smiled at Harry and added, "It wasn't till James gave one of these to Lily that they began to get together."

"What is it exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's a friendship locket and a little bit more," replied Sirius.

"What do yo mean, a little bit more?"

"It's a pledge, or a commitment to the other person that you will remain a true friend, no matter what. There is also an unspoken meaning of a hope for more in the future," Sirius said with a small grin. "I think that was finally did it for your mother."

Harry stared at the small locket in his hand and though he wondered how Ginny was going to view the gift, he knew in his heart it was the right thing to give her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Before he knew it, Christmas morning had arrive and Harry was anxious to see Ginny's reaction to his gift.

Since things were a bit out of sorts, they had decided to all meet down in the parlour to open their gifts. Harry tried hard to sneak his second gift into Ginny's pile of presents but he was unsuccessful.

Harry approached the tree and glanced around, hoping to go unnoticed; however Ginny saw him and came over.

"What you got there," she asked.

Harry blushed, "Ah, it's a gift, he replied.

Even though she was pretty sure who it was for, she wanted to make him admit it to her. "So, who is it for?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

Though she didn't sound that convincing, Harry was so nervous that he didn't catch it. "Well, it's for you," Harry said softly.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "But I thought I saw one from you already."

Harry gave a half shrug. "Well this is something a little more personal," he replied, looking into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny was about to make an offhand comment when she noticed the look that Harry was giving her. There was something there that she had never seen before, a seriousness that seemed to reach deep down inside of her, making her breath catch.

"I have something for you too," she said softly as she reached into the pocket of her dressing gown. She withdrew a small present, nicely wrapped with a small bow made of green silk ribbon and handed it to him. "Maybe you should open it where my brothers can't see," she added sheepishly.

"It might be best if you did the same," Harry replied.

Ginny glanced around and saw that they were alone for the moment. "Well right now seems like a good time. You open yours and I'll open mine," she said conspiratorially.

Harry, though surprised, had to smile at Ginny's audacity. "Okay," he said, tugging gently at the ribbon.

Ginny was doing the same and together they opened the gifts they had received.

Harry was stunned to see a braided bracelet, obviously made from Ginny's own hair. While Ginny was occupied with finishing opening her gift, Harry held it up and tentatively took a sniff of the bracelet.

Ginny's fragrance filled his nostrils, his eyes drifting shut and he couldn't help but smile.

He was brought back to reality by Ginny's sharp intake of breath. When he looked at her, he saw a stunned look on her face and it appeared she was about to burst into tears.

"Is something wrong?" he asked lowly, but fervently.

Ginny met his eyes and she blinked several times, trying desperately to clear her vision. She made several attempts to speak but nothing came out. Finally with a sad smile she said in a whisper, "I have to go," and she turned and all but ran from the room.

It was then that Harry noticed Sirius standing there in the doorway with a smile on his face. When Harry looked at him questioningly, he said, "Your mum reacted exactly the same when your dad gave his to her."

Harry was totally bewildered by Ginny's reaction and though Sirius had assured him it was a good thing, Harry wasn't sure and thought he might have done something wrong.

When Sirius left, Harry, surreptitiously placed Ginny's gift around his left wrist, feeling a warmth run through him as he did so.

It was much later, after dinner that Ginny finally came up to Harry. They had exchanged looks while everyone had opened their presents but hadn't had a chance to speak.

Harry had first thought that Ginny was avoiding him, and truth be told, she just might have been, but now she came over and obviously wished to speak to him.

Even before she opened her mouth, Harry noticed she was wearing the locket.

"I want to apologize for running out this morning and also thank you for your gift," Ginny said softly, her hand straying automatically to the locket and grasping it tightly.

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you," replied Harry.

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Harry. I was just so surprised by your gift. I truly didn't expect to receive anything like this."

"So it's okay?" Harry asked, still unsure if he had done something wrong.

"Yes, Harry, it's okay. More than okay."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad, Ginny. You are the only one who knows what I'm going through and the thought of alienating you scared me."

"Harry, do you know all that this implies?" Ginny asked, glancing at the locket.

"Sirius said that it was a pledge of everlasting friendship," Harry stated.

When Ginny looked like she was about to say something, Harry continued, "He also said something about the possibility of something more."

Ginny smiled at him. "Yes, the possibility of more," she repeated, a smile growing on her face. It changed to one that was tinged with sadness and she added, "I hope you won't be disappointed that for now, it will just be friendship. I still have Michael to deal with."

Harry thought that was an odd turn of phrase, but let it pass, happy for now that he had Ginny as a stalwart friend and who knew what the future would bring.

**XX HP + GW XX**

All too soon they were back at Hogwarts and Harry found himself immersed in battle with Umbridge again and much to his displeasure, Snape as well. Between Umbridge's vendetta and Occlumency with Snape, he was having a very rough time of it.

It was during this time that he found his new-found friendship with Ginny to be invaluable. It seemed that after every encounter with either odorous Professor, Ginny was there for him with an encouraging word, or a sympathetic glance or touch.

He found her to be a calming influence and he didn't know how he had survived before without her.

January progressed and the burden on Harry became greater and greater, it seemed a day didn't go by that one or both of his least favourite Professors gave him some kind of grief and all through it, Ginny was there.

They had taken to staying up late in the common room talking after everyone else had gone to bed. At first Ron and Hermione, well in reality, Ron, had tried to stay with them, but with help from Hermione, he had finally relented and left the two alone.

Things finally came to a head Valentine's Day. Harry had gone to Hogsmeade with Cho and Ginny with Michael.

Harry was uncomfortable with Cho and though he had hoped things would get better, they didn't. The straw that broke the hippogriff's back was going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. For some reason the place just screamed "Aunt Petunia" to Harry.

It was after the débâcle of mentioning going to meet Hermione and Cho storming off that things actually improved.

As he was leaving the shop, he ran into Ginny having an argument with Michael Corner outside. It seemed Ginny didn't feel any more disposed at going to the overly decorated den than Harry had.

He was actually quite surprised when Michael stomped off in a huff, leaving Ginny standing there, glaring at his back.

Harry stepped over to her and said, "Not your kind of place, is it?"

Ginny spun around and glared at Harry for a moment, but when she realized who it was she smiled and said, "No, and you'd have thought he'd have known that by now."

Harry couldn't hid his smirk, "Guess he just doesn't know you as well as I do."

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "Obviously not." She then looked at him questioningly and said, "Where's Cho?"

"She thought that I'd like it as much a Michael seems to," replied Harry.

It was Ginny's turn to smirk, "Guess she doesn't know you as well as I do, either."

"Right in one," Harry said, smiling broadly at Ginny.

Just then a couple exited Madam Puddifoot's and so engrossed with each other, they didn't see Harry and Ginny standing there. The ran right into Ginny, knocking her directly into Harry, who deftly caught her, preventing her from falling.

As he held her, their eyes locked and the smiles left their faces. Without a word, they slowly leaned towards one another and before they knew it, their lips had come together.

Once again, the overwhelming sensations that they had experienced before assaulted them. This time each gave themselves over to the kiss, not even hearing the couple apologize for running into Ginny.

After several moments that could have been hours to the couple, Harry and Ginny slowly broke apart.

Ginny sighed contently, never letting go of Harry as she did so. "That is what a kiss should be," she whispered.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, keeping his arms around Ginny.

Ginny kissed Harry again, though she kept this one relatively short and with a goofy grin on her face she said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

Harry couldn't have agreed with her more. He knew by the way Ginny was holding him and he her, that things had changed between them and he could have been happier.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered to her, steering her towards The Three Broomsticks.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Hope this was worth the wait. Things have been hectic and life isn't playing nice. I'll try to update my other stories soon, but no promises.**

**As always, Please review.**


	42. OotP: After Harry Gets Banned

**Harry Loves Ginny**

**Order of the Phoenix: After Harry Gets Banned**

"_**Banned," said Angelina in a hollow voice, late that evening in the common room. "Banned. No Seeker and no Beaters . . . What on earth are we going to do?"**_

_**It didn't seem like they'd won the match at all. Everywhere Harry looked there were disconsolate and angry faces; the team themselves were slumped around the fire, all apart from Ron, who had not been seen since the end of the match.**_

"_**It just isn't fair," said Alicia numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"**_

"_**No," said Ginny miserably; she and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."**_

"_**And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" said Alicia furiously, pummeling her knee with her fist.**_

"_**It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred, with a very ugly look on his face. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back." **_

_**Harry stared miserably at the dark window. Snow was falling. The Snitch he had caught earlier was now zooming around and around the common room; people were watching its progress as though hypnotized and Crookshanks was leaping from chair to chair, trying to catch it.**_

"_**I'm going to bed," said Angelina, getting slowly to her feet. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream. . . . Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet. . . ."**_

_**She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed, **_leaving Ginny and Hermione with Harry by the fire.

Ginny looked at Harry and wondered how she could console him and make him feel better, but couldn't think of a thing to say that would make any difference.

"It's all my fault," muttered Harry.

"No it's not," countered Hermione.

"I punched Malfoy," Harry said hotly.

Hermione looked chagrined but said nothing.

"Why couldn't I keep my temper!" Harry said bitterly.

"He insulted your mum," Ginny said softly, looking at Harry with a pained expression.

Harry closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag. "I should have ignored him," he replied softly.

"Yes you should have," said Hermione, tensely.

Ginny shot daggers at her bushy-haired friend as she saw Harry bristle.

"I for one am proud of you for standing up to that little prick," Ginny said fiercely.

Hermione looked at her horrified. "Ginny, how can you say that?"

"Easily," Ginny said with great satisfaction.

Harry looked at Ginny in shock, not so much for her calling Malfoy a little prick, but for the way in which she was standing up for him.

"Do you mean that?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course I do," Ginny answered determinedly.

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Ginny, that means a lot to me."

"Any time, Harry," Ginny said warmly.

Hermione looked back and forth between her two friends, shaking her head. "Well look what it got him and the Twins, banned from the team," she said scathingly.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying hard to control his rising anger. "If that's the way you feel, why are you even here?"

Hermione looked very affronted and rose in a huff. "Well if that's they way you feel, I'll leave you alone."

"Fine!" shot Harry, glaring at Hermione as she stomped away to the girl's dorm.

Harry sagged once more after Hermione left.

"You're not alone," Ginny said softly.

Harry smiled wanly and looked at Ginny. "Thanks Ginny," he said, feeling somewhat better. He then tentatively reached over and gave Ginny an awkward hug.

Then feeling somewhat embarrassed he suddenly rose and began to pace. Ginny watched with great interest, wondering why he had hugged her. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she was just curious as to why since he hadn't ever done so before.

Harry suddenly stopped by the window and smiled. Turning back to her he said, "Hagrid's back!"

Ginny sprang up and joined him at the window, glancing out the same as him and saw the lights on in Hagrid's cabin. "I wonder where he's been?" she asked lowly.

Harry smiled at her, "If I'm not mistaken, he's been to see the Giants."

Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"Want to go see him?" Harry asked.

"What now?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Won't we get caught?"

Harry gave her a mischievous grin. "Not if you go with me," he replied. "Wait right here," he said as he headed off to his dorm.

Ginny watched him go and she wondered if her supposition was correct and she figured she was about to discover how the Golden Trio got about the Castle undetected.

Harry returned quickly and waited for Ginny near the portrait hole. She came over and saw he was holding a cloak made of a silvery material.

"Is that a . . . " she asked.

"Yeah, it's an Invisibility Cloak," Harry said with a grin.

He swung it up over the both of them and just as they turned toward the entrance it swung open, admitting a despondent looking Ron. Ginny was about to say something when Harry put his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

After Ron had passed and they had exited to the hall, Harry said "I figure Ron is in no frame of mind to join us right now."

Ginny took one last glance as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut and realized that Harry knew her brother's mood better than she did. She then noticed as Harry pulled something out of his robe's pocket and tapped it with his wand, muttering softly, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ginny watched in fascination as lines began to fill the piece of parchment he was holding. "That's a map of Hogwarts," she said in surprise.

"Shhh," Harry cautioned with a whisper. "While we are invisible, we can still be heard."

Ginny nodded in understanding as the two of them took off down the stairs, making their way out of the castle and to Hagrid's hut. She was beside herself with elation, here she was, Ginny on an adventure with Harry, by herself, without his usual companions of Ron and Hermione.

In no time at all, they reached the door to Hagrid's. Harry knocked firmly but softly. Inside they heard movement and after a moment the door opened. Harry entered and whipped off the cloak.

"Well now, this be a bit o' a surprise," Hagrid said upon seeing who was Harry's companion.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

After hearing about Hagrid's journey to the Giants and filling him in on the goings on at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny made their way back into the school and towards the Gryffindor common room.

They had just gotten to the fifth floor when Mrs. Norris, Filch's tattle-tale cat came around the corner. Though they were safely under Harry's cloak, the cat sensed them.

Hearing Filch coming fast, Harry quickly steered them into a nearby broom closet.

Emboldened by the darkness, Ginny teased Harry. "You know, if you wanted to get me into a broom closet, all you had to do was ask," Ginny said cheekily.

Unseen by Ginny, Harry blushed deeply. "I . . . ah, Ginny!" he stammered.

It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it, for though he tried hard to deny the fact, he had fantasized on occasion about doing just that.

Harry turned and stumbled as he bumped into something on the floor, a wooden pail from the feel of it. It caused him to come in contact with Ginny's body, making him aware that she was growing up in all the right ways.

Harry reached out to steady himself and by doing so his hands came to rest on Ginny, right where a young man would love to touch, but would be mortified to do so accidentally, leaving no doubt to Ginny's gender and growing womanly attributes.

"S-sorry," he muttered as he quickly removed his hands.

Though Ginny was blushing furiously, she had found the contact of Harry's hands quite stimulating, fulfilling one of her own fantasies concerning the boy who was in oh so close proximity to her at the moment.

As they both reacted to their proximity, they stumbled and crashed together, their lips coming into contact.

For a moment, they both froze, then pulled apart, before they crushed their lips together once again. Both were lost in the wonderful feelings that were coursing through their bodies.

Harry had his hands wrapped around Ginny's back, vaguely feeling her wonderful, silky long hair as he pulled her body as close as humanly possible with their clothes on.

Ginny had moved her hands up to Harry's head, one firmly on the back of it, holding onto him and the other was wandering through his unruly raven hair. Something she had dreamed of for as long as she could remember.

Neither was aware of how long they remained locked together, mouths hungrily feasting on the other's.

Slowly their ardour died as they needed to breath once again. Clinging together, both gasping and panting as their wildly racing hearts began to return to near normal.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry whispered.

"I second that," Ginny replied softly.

Though they both wished they could stay where they were, they knew they needed to get back to the common room.

It was Ginny who finally broached the subject. "We need to get going," she said reluctantly.

With a sigh, Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, we better or who knows . . . " he said, letting his thought trail off unsaid.

Harry cracked the door and they slowly exited and made their way the remaining distance to the Gryffindor common room. Both exceedingly aware of the close proximity of the other as they huddled under the Invisibility Cloak.

Once safely inside and making sure that they were alone, Harry removed the cloak. Smiling at Ginny he said, "Thanks for going to Hagrid's with me."

"Any time, Harry," Ginny replied, blushing slightly.

They stared into one another's eyes for a moment, then as one they leaned together and shared a brief but intense kiss.

"Good night," Harry said softly.

"Good night, Harry," Ginny replied.

With obvious reluctance, they both headed off to their respective dorms though neither felt that they would be getting to sleep any time soon.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Ginny awoke after a fitful sleep and her emotions were in turmoil. She couldn't believe what had happened with Harry while they were in the broom closet. Though she was on one hand thrilled with what they had shared, she was also confused at where she and Harry now stood.

The one thing she was sure of was that she needed time to figure out just what she was feeling and what she wanted to do about it. With that conclusion she decided that for the time being, she was going to avoid Harry till she could figure things out.

Since it was still early, she hurried and snuck down to the Great Hall to grab something for breakfast before Harry usually went on Sunday.

She wolfed down some eggs and bacon and wrapped up some toast to take with her, just in case Harry came down early.

Back up in the common room, Harry was waiting not so patiently for Ginny to come down so he could ask her to go to breakfast with him, Ron and Hermione.

When she didn't appear with her year-mates, he had Hermione go up to check on her. He was a bit concerned when she came back and said Ginny wasn't in her dorm. It was so unlike her to miss breakfast, especially on a weekend.

With a shake of his head, he hoped nothing was wrong and he dejectedly joined his two friends on their way down to the Great Hall.

Hermione noticed all through breakfast that something was bothering Harry and she knew she had to find out just what it was. He was always bottling things up and that wasn't good for him, so she had taken it upon herself to be the one who made sure Harry didn't go round the twist.

Promising to keep an eye on him and confront him if it continued, Hermione returned to eating her breakfast, but she kept a discreet eye on Harry.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

Monday started much the same as Sunday, with Ginny avoiding Harry and Harry acting surlily towards his friends as he tried to understand why Ginny was avoiding him. He had come to that conclusion after he was sure he spotted her a couple of times but then she seemed to disappear when she noticed him.

Hermione noticed Harry's continued deteriorating mood and she vowed to see what was the reason but she also knew it would be like pulling dragon's teeth to get anything out of him. "That boy can be so stubborn," she thought to herself.

Figuring she'd have a better chance if she spoke to him alone, Hermione was thrilled when as soon as they got back to the common room, Ron headed for the boy's dorm to get his chess set and Exploding Snap cards.

"So, Harry," she began. "What has you so down in the dumps?"

Harry glared at her but Hermione knew she'd struck pay dirt by the way he moved off towards the seats by the fire.

"Just leave it," Harry's replied surlily.

"You can't just keep bottling things up inside, you'll end up in St. Mungo's," Hermione countered, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Harry gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to avoid making eye contact with his bushy-haired friend.

Finally with a sigh he said, "I'm sure Ginny is avoiding me and I don't understand why."

"Are you sure you aren't just imagining the whole thing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not imagining it," Harry replied, a little hotly.

Hermione looked at him closely and could see how sincere he was. Nodding slightly she said, "Would you like me to talk to her?"

Hermione watched as Harry relaxed measurably. "Would you?" he asked, almost desperately.

"What's going on between you two?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowing as if she was trying to see into Harry's mind.

Harry paled and stuttered, "N-nothing," but it was evident from his actions that he wasn't quite telling the truth.

"Umm humm," Hermione replied, showing she obviously didn't believe him.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

It wasn't till later that evening that Hermione was able to find Ginny, huddled up in her dorm room. Since it was fairly early and Harry was down in the common room, Hermione came to the conclusion that Harry was correct, Ginny was avoiding him.

Ginny eyed Hermione as she approached her, knowing why she had come seeking her out.

Hermione sat down and looked at Ginny, noticing how dishevelled the normally put together girl looked.

"So, do you want to tell me why you are avoiding Harry or do I have to force it out of you?" Hermione asked with a touch of humour.

Ginny sighed and slumped down onto her bed. "You won't believe me if I tell you," the younger witch said.

"Try me," replied Hermione.

"Well, you remember the night Hagrid returned?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, though Ron and I didn't find out till the next day. What of it?"

"Well, see. . . Harry and I . . . we, well we went and saw Hagrid," Ginny stammered.

"So far nothing that I can see to cause you to avoid Harry," Hermione said.

Ginny shot a glance at Hermione, then looked quickly away. "It was what happened afterwards," she said softly.

"And what might that be?" Hermione prompted.

With another sigh, Ginny said "We were on our way back and had to hide from Filch."

When Ginny paused, Hermione felt the need to prompt her to continue. "Then what?"

"We ducked into that broom closet near the stairs on the fifth floor," Ginny said in a near whisper. Her eyes taking on a far away look as she relieved the moment.

"And?" Hermione asked when Ginny paused again.

Ginny's eyes focused on Hermione and she blushed deeply. "Well, it's a rather small closet and we were under Harry's cloak so we were in very close proximity. I'm not sure how it happened, but suddenly our lips came together and we kissed."

"That's it? A kiss?" Hermione asked not understanding what had really happened.

Ginny blushed even deeper. "It was more than just a kiss," Ginny whispered, her eyes drifting off, unfocused once again.

Hermione noticed the look on Ginny's face and finally surmised that it was more than just a simple kiss.

"What's the problem then?" she asked, not understanding why Ginny was avoiding Harry.

Shaking her head, Ginny said "You don't understand, I almost lost control. I wanted more, much more and I'm sure from his reaction, Harry did too."

"I still don't understand what the problem is?" Hermione said.

"What. . . what if he thinks I'm some kind of scarlet woman?" Ginny said hesitantly.

"Oh Ginny! This is Harry we're talking about. He'd never think something like that, especially about you," Hermione said, exasperatedly.

Ginny looked at Hermione, the uncertainty showing in her expression, "I guess," she said, though Hermione could tell she didn't really mean it.

"The best thing you can do is talk to him," Hermione said sagely.

Ginny nodded her head unconvincingly, causing Hermione to shake her head, and roll her eyes. She rose, patted Ginny on the arm and left to go talk to Harry and see if he would tell her his side of the story.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

A full week had gone by and Harry was at his wits end. Ginny was still avoiding him and he wanted to get to the bottom of why.

Hermione hadn't been all that much help, only telling him he needed to talk to Ginny, when he steadfastly refused to give her any details about what had happened between him and Ginny.

Harry had told Hermione that he wanted nothing more than to talk to Ginny but since she was avoiding him, he didn't see how that was possible.

All Hermione had said was to figure out a way to see Ginny.

So that was why he was standing outside the portrait hole hiding under his Invisibility Cloak waiting not so patiently for Ginny to appear.

Ginny had waited almost all through dinner, hoping that this late on a Saturday that Harry would already be done and gone before she got to the Great Hall.

She had just exited from the Gryffindor common room and taken two steps when Harry suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.

Ginny squeaked in surprise and silently berated herself for forgetting about Harry's Cloak.

"Ginny, we need to talk," Harry said, his voice full of hurt.

Ginny stared at him wide-eyed, never once considering that Harry would be hurt by her avoiding him.

"I was just heading to dinner, will you join me?" Ginny said tentatively.

"Why don't we head to the kitchens instead," Harry countered.

Ginny nodded in agreement, figuring that the privacy of the kitchens was much better than the Great Hall, even though most of the other students would have left by now. There were always those who hung around on the weekends to socialize with people from the other houses.

They both made feeble attempts at small talk before falling into an awkward silence.

Harry could tell that Ginny was extremely nervous, which surprised him because he had always found her to be so calm and confident.

Ginny, on the other hand, was taken with how calm that Harry seemed. Though she could feel a tenseness about him, he seemed much calmer than she expected and that worried her.

She was sure that he thought badly about her and the way she had acted when they were together in the broom closet.

Finally they arrived at the kitchens and after Harry had tickled the pear, allowing them access, they were escorted to a small table where the elves plied them with mountains of food of every type and description.

Finally pudding was served and they turned their attention to one another.

"Harry/Ginny," they said simultaneously.

With a nervous chuckle from each of them, Ginny said, "Why don't you go first."

Harry nodded and looked intently at Ginny, "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked pointedly.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No beating around the bush," she said, giving him a wan smile.

"Well?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny got a sad look on her face. "I guess it's because of how I thought you would feel about what happened on the way back from Hagrid's," she replied, unable to keep her eyes on him.

"I was afraid that you'd think I was some kind of slag or something," she said softly, her voice tinged with melancholy.

Because she was looking away, she didn't see Harry reach across the table and cover her hand with his. She looked up, startled and met the blazing emerald eyes of Harry looking at her with such an intensity that it caused her breath to hitch.

"I could never think that," Harry said emotionally.

"No?" Ginny squeaked, her voice raising several octaves as she felt her eyes misting.

"No, never," Harry reiterated.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"How could I?" Harry countered. "I mean, I know you don't go off, snogging just anyone and . . . well, I . . . "

Ginny smiled at Harry, getting a small bit of pleasure as he stumbled to find the right words.

"We did kind of get carried away," Ginny said.

"Well, yes I guess we kind of did," Harry agreed. "But it was more than just being carried away in the moment." He paused for a second, "I thought you enjoyed it, I know I did," he said sadly.

Ginny then realized that he thought because she was avoiding him that she hadn't enjoyed what they had shared. She knew that it was far from the truth, in fact it had been the most amazing and wonderful experience in her life.

"I did enjoy it, Harry," she said, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Then why?" Harry said.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Then you don't have any reason not to repeat it," he said a bit cheekily.

Ginny blushed deeply, her gaze falling way from Harry. "No I don't," she said. "Except that we're not going out," she added.

A wry smile came across Harry's face. "Well, then we'll just have to do something about that, won't we."

Ginny looked up in surprise, taking in the blazing look Harry was giving her. Her mind had a hard time processing what she was seeing.

"You mean . . ."

"Ginny Weasley, will you go out with me" Harry asked, a wide smile on his face.

Ginny had to shake her head lightly, as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

When she didn't answer right away, Harry said "Well?"

"I. . . That is, yes, I'd love to go out with you" Ginny finally got out.

Harry's smile widened and he reached out and gently cupped her cheek. "Good, because I've been dying to do this," he said as he leaned toward her.

Ginny felt her heart beat faster and as Harry''s lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and felt the same wonderful, overpowering feeling she had felt when they had kissed in the broom closet.

When breathing became more important than continuing their current activity, they broke apart.

Ginny sighed, not in the loss of the kiss they had shared, but in expectation of what it had implied.

Harry rose and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on," he said, a huge smile on his face. "We should head back."

Ginny was slightly surprised that Harry didn't want to continue snogging but she got a huge surprise when he said, "There are a few broom closets that we can check out on the way."

Though she was surprised at his audacity, she rose as he gave a gentle tug on her hand and she liked this new and confident Harry. She was sure she'd never regret what was happening.

With a smile she said, "Lead on, Harry, I'll follow you anywhere.

**HP + GW XX HP + GW**

**A/N: Good news intrepid readers, I finally found my list of places for these stories that had gotten misplaced!**

**As always please review and I hope to get back to a more steady updating of this and my other stories.**


End file.
